Jedi or Sith
by Dragonlord0
Summary: Dooku has encountered a disturbance in the force which leads him to an unknown planet and to a young boy who's power is unlike anything Dooku has ever seen in a Jedi or Sith. 3 years later this man enters the clone wars but he meets Ahsoka trying to deliver Jabba's son to him and he begins to feel a change of heart. Harem Lemons and girl on girl action Minor crossover.
1. The meeting

Chapter 1 The meeting

Count Dooku, Former Jedi now turned Sith Lord was on his home planet meditating. He and his master had made a great plan to start a war that would soon begin in a couple years.

However suddenly Dooku felt an extremely powerful tremor in the force that made him gasp in shock before he was broken out of meditation. "What was that?" Dooku asked.

Suddenly however his Master Darth Sidious appeared in hologram form.

"Lord Tyranus. I have felt a great disturbance in the force." Sidious said.

"As have I master. What do you wish me to do?" Dooku asked before Sidious pulled out a holodisk that contained the location of an unknown planet.

"This is where the disturbance originated. Whatever caused this disturbance I want you to find whoever it was and train them in the ways of the Sith before the Jedi can find it." Sidious said.

"As you wish my master." Dooku said as his transmission ended and went to find the source of this disturbance.

Meanwhile on the planet Earth

A boy at the age of 15 was smashing everything in his path out of anger. He was dressed in a Grey hoodie and black pants with the hood covering the top half of his face.

This young man was the last of a royal bloodline that had at one point been the most peaceful clan in all of Earth till after the day he was born and his parents were murdered. The clan went from the most peaceful to the most violent and cruelest of them all because of the actions of one who had craved power. Being the next in line to control the clan the new leader had tortured him to no end as did many who had abandoned their previous ways.

Ten years ago however though something unexpected happened. One night Every clan member except for him was slaughtered in a single night. No one could explain what happened but he was the only survivor. Of course since the Clan's reputation was tarnished thanks to the temporary new leader he had to restore the honor his clan once had by himself.

While his planet was still developing technology he had been shown as a technological genius creating weapons and technology designs unlike the planet had ever seen. He even went so far as to experiment on himself giving himself new powers and abilities increasing his strength and stamina.

However now came the current problem. He was tasked with tracking down a turncoat who had stolen valuable intel that could be devastating to the world if fallen into the wrong hands.

Somehow he failed and lost his target. Fearing that this would undo everything he's done in the last ten years he was angry beyond words.

However suddenly an unknown sound reached his ears making him look up seeing a highly advanced ship land below him making him narrow his eyes.

A ramp soon emerged from the back of the ship and Count Dooku walked out inspecting the area before his eyes landed on the boy above him.

'So this is where the disturbance came from. No older than 15 and yet he has great power.' Dooku thought.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The boy asked.

"Apologies my boy. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Count Dooku. Lord of the Sith. I came here because there was a great disturbance in the force. Caused by you. Your power is impressive for one so young." Dooku said.

"The Force? Sith? Never heard of it." The boy said jumping down to him. "Then again my planet is not exactly well connected to other worlds." The boy said.

"So I see. Who are you exactly?" Dooku asked.

"The name is Sean Ashburn Kruger. The Last of the Kruger clan." Sean said.

"The last?" Dooku asked.

"Ten years ago during the cover of night the entire clan was wiped out without mercy. All except me. Don't know how or who did it and don't care since those traitors turned against our beliefs of peace and unity. They became power hungry fools. Which might have led to their downfall." Sean said.

"I see. Unlike them however you have much more potential. I see you becoming far more powerful than anyone on this planet. And I can help you achieve such a accomplishment." Dooku said.

"And in exchange?" Sean asked curiously.

"Simple become my apprentice. The ones who have wronged you will be dealt with by your own hand in time." Dooku said making him raise an eyebrow before looking around.

"Hmm. Not like I have much choice since I got defeated by a turncoat. Fine. I'll become your apprentice. Master." Sean said making him smirk.

3 years later

Sean had learned much during his time training under Dooku. He already had mastered many abilities under his master's guidance and had become a master Swordsman that rivaled Dooku. Dooku was beyond impressed with his student's skill with a blade and had shown the results to his master who was greatly impressed. Not only that but Sean's weapon designs had increased greatly with the advanced technology. He even built several Lightsabers of all designs including Dooku's and Sidious's.

Right now Sean was walking to where his Master was. Sean was now dressed in Black robes with his face still being covered up.

"Ah there you are. It is time to put your skills to the test." Dooku said making him smirk.

"I was wondering when you'd finally let me finally participate in this war. Whats the mission?" Sean asked.

"To gain the support of the Hutt clans." Dooku said.

"And just how the hell are we supposed to do that? From what I recall from previous reports is these guys want nothing to do with the war not matter what we tried." Sean said.

"Perhaps. But I set a plan into motion. Ventress has kidnapped Jabba's son and made it look the Jedi are responsible." Dooku said.

"Cleaver but Ventress is a failure. You truly expect her to succeed after so many failures?" Sean asked.

"If she fails I have a backup plan waiting in wait. Which is why you'll be coming with me my young apprentice." Dooku said making him nod.

Later

Obi-Wan Kenobi had just left after negotiating with Jabba the Hutt.

"Hmm. So thats Kenobi." Sean said as he and his master waited.

"Indeed. He is a very skilled Jedi. If you encounter him in battle do not hesitate." Dooku said.

"Unlike Ventress I keep my emotions in check when it comes to battle master." Sean said.

"Indeed." Dooku said before they entered Jabba's palace before approaching the gangster.

"Oh great Jabba the Hutt. We have news of your son. My apprentice and I have discovered it is the Jedi who have kidnapped your son." Dooku said getting Jabba to speak in his native tongue.

"How have you by this information?" The Protocol droid asked using Jabba's exact words.

"We have our ways. More importantly Jabba the Jedi are planning to destroy you." Dooku said getting an angry Reply from him.

"The Most Wise Jabba demands proof." The Protocol Droid said.

"And he shall have it." Sean said before they left to receive a message from Ventress.

"Do you have the Data we need?" Dooku asked.

"Yes. Skywalker is here and in possession of the Hutt." Ventress said.

"Then I suggest you get him back. We have a lot riding on this." Sean said making her glare at him.

"I do not take orders from..." Ventress tried to say before she started choking making Dooku raise an eyebrow.

"Know your place. You are a replaceable Assassin and I am Sith." Sean said before she gasped as the air in her lungs came back.

"Yes...Kruger." Ventress said before they ended their transmission.

"Master Sidious would be most impressed by how you handled that my young apprentice." Dooku said impressed.

"Perhaps." Sean said before they approached Jabba and showed the video Ventress showed them but Sean's attention was on the Orange Skined Togruta known as Ahsoka Tano. Anakin's Padawan.

'Hmm she certainly is...interesting.' Sean thought.

"Will you just let me handle him?" Ahsoka said to her master.

"I hate Hutts." Anakin said making Jabba growl while Dooku and Sean smirked inside seeing he played right into their hands.

"As you can see Jabba the Jedi are plotting against you." Dooku said getting an angry reply from Jabba. "Our Droid army has already begun a rescue mission to recover your son unharmed." Dooku said getting Jabba to speak in his native tongue.

"Mighty Jabba wishes to know what you request in return." The Droid asked.

"Perhaps you would consider joining our struggle against the Jedi." Dooku said.

Later

"You failed to recover Jabba's son?" Sean said to Ventress as she spoke to Jabba and Dooku.

"The Republic had to many troops. By the time we found Jabba's son Skywalker had already...Killed him." Ventress said getting an angry roar from Jabba.

"You can't even succeed in a simple rescue mission can you? We'll deal with the Jedi ourselves." Sean said ending their transmission.

"It would seem Skywalker is on his way here." Dooku said getting an angry reply from Jaba.

"Glorious Jabba demands to know why the Jedi would come here." The droid said.

"To kill you of Course Jabba. It is clear now. The Jedi only agreed to rescue your son to win your trust. Now he is on his way here to wipe out the Hutt clan." Dooku said getting Jabba even more furious.

"We will take care of this problem ourselves." Sean said.

Later

After Anakin had crashed on the planet Dooku went to confront him while his apprentice stayed behind.

Sean was currently meditating waiting incase Anakin showed up at the palace but instead of him he saw it was Ahsoka who had the young huttlet on her back.

"Figures." Sean said before jumping down in front of her much to her surprise before Sean pulled out a lightsaber that was identical to her master's but her eyes widened when he activated it showing it was the color red signifying he was a Sith.

"Hello." Sean said.

"Back off Sith!" Ahsoka said.

"Sheesh no manners at all. I thought it was polite to introduce yourself. The name is Sean Ashburn Kruger. Sith Warrior." Sean said taking a bow making her raise an eyebrow.

"Uh Ahsoka Tano." Ahsoka said though not lowering her guard.

"Nice name. Now then hand over the Hutt and I'll let you walk away." Sean said making her glare.

"I don't think so." Ahsoka said before they charged at each other.

To say Sean had the upper hand was an understatement but Ahsoka was managing to hold her own before she used to force to get sand in his eyes.

"Ahh." Sean said annoyed rubbing the sand out of his eyes before she quickly dashed in and slashed his head right off.

"Man I thought Ventress was tough but this guy was almost impossible to beat." Ahsoka said before she walked back to the palace to deliver Jabba's son.

However if she stayed long enough she would have seen Sean's body turn into a pool of blood before reforming with his head back on.

"That was a cheep move." Sean said snapping his neck to get it back on right.

Later

Jabba later found out his uncle had made a deal with Dooku in order to steal power from him. Seeing the Jedi were not responsible for the kidnaping of his son he allowed them to move through his territories. Once Yoda and Obi-Wan arrived Ahsoka informed them of the Sith she encountered.

"Another Sith you say? Proof we will need." Yoda said.

"Right this way." Ahsoka said leading him to the body only to discover he was gone making her eyes widen.

"But he was right here I swear!" Ahsoka said in shock.

"Relax Snips none of us are saying you're lying. But are you sure it wasn't just some amateur criminal?" Anakin asked.

"No amateur could wield a lightsaber like that. He was even more skilled then Ventress." Ahsoka said.

"Did this Sith have a name?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Sean Ashburn Kruger." Ahsoka said making him and Yoda narrow their eyes which they noticed.

"Does that name mean something to you master?" Anakin asked.

"Yes,well three years ago the Republic gained a new system called Earth. And believe me Anakin these people are just as equally powerful as the Jedi in many ways in Science Magic and in the force. Sean is the last from royal bloodline that was almost killed off 13 years ago. He went missing when they joined the Republic. And ever since then they've been looking for him relentlessly." Obi-Wan said.

"What makes him so important?" Ahsoka asked.

"His entire clan was originally the most peaceful of every other clan of Earth but one member became power hungry and changed their ways. Sean was the only one who stuck to the old ways. They want him back to make sure Earth never falls back into Chaos. Thats their job to maintain the peace like the Jedi do." Obi-Wan said.

"And now he's joined the Sith." Anakin said.

"We don't know all the facts. Dooku could have threatened his home world and forced him to join him. We need more information before we make and accusations." Obi-Wan said.

"Well...He didn't seem all that hostile to me. He had plenty of chances to kill me but didn't." Ahsoka said.

"If we encounter him again we'll need to find out exactly what he's doing with Dooku." Obi-Wan said.

Meanwhile

Sean and Dooku on separate ships left the planet.

"Hmm that Ahsoka certainly has skill. But she still has a long way to go." Sean said before he and Dooku entered hyperspace.

 **Authors Note: A remake of my second story when I was still learning on making good stories. That one didn't work so well the first time. I'm hoping this time it will do much better compared to then. This was inspired by Naruto Jedi or Sith by DarkMagicDragon. Will Sean remain a Sith or will he Join the** **Jedi? Read and find out. Also for those of you who haven't Read my Mafia wedding story please do so since I have a feeling it will really kick off soon enough when the actual wedding takes place. Read, Review fav and Follow. Oh and yeah like all my stories this one will be a harem one and no Padme and Satine will not be involved since I tried Padme in my A different army for the Jedi and I hated it. And I like Satine with Kenobi better. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS!**


	2. The Malevolence

Chapter 2 Malevolence

Sean was in his personal fighter he called a Sabre. (Halo) His master had assigned him to one of his largest projects called the Malevolence. Soon enough he exited hyperspace and found his greatest work yet.

"Huh. So those worthless droids finally managed to complete it. I guess they have their uses from time to time." Sean said before he landed in the hanger and was greeted by General Grievous.

"You must be the Sith Count Dooku informed me about. Sean Ashburn Kruger?" Grievous questioned.

"Ay that would be me and the man who designed this ship. Now that introductions are out of the way let us head to the bridge." Sean said getting him to agree before they left to the bridge where Count Dooku and Hologram form appeared.

"Ah Sean, I see you finally arrived." Dooku said.

"Indeed. I'm rather impressed by how well my designs have paid off." Sean said.

"Indeed. Now I have a mission for you both." Dooku said before a hologram of a medical station appeared. "This is one of the Republics medical stations in the outer rim. Currently at least over 60,000 wounded clones are being treated. You will do them a favor and put them out of their misery." Dooku said making Sean frown under his hood.

'Attacking clones who can fight is one thing but wounded clones who can't do anything to defend themselves is another. But not like I can do anything to stop it.' Sean thought.

"So why am I here? Grievous could handle that." Sean said.

"Perhaps but I feel more comfortable if you were overseeing his progress since the Republic now knows of your greatest weapon." Dooku said making Sean glare at Grievous who groaned.

"I see. No matter. Our mission will be completed." Sean said as their transmission ended before Sean sat down.

'I know I'm with the Sith but I really honestly hope that the Jedi are making some kind of plan to stop this thing. I never intended for this thing to be used against those who can't fight back to begin with.' Sean thought.

Meanwhile

The Republic had indeed created a plan in order to destroy the Malevolence. Led by General Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano.

"So which one is mine?" Ahsoka asked looking at the bombers.

"You're with me. You'll be my gunner." Anakin said getting her to look at him. "Somebody's got to watch my back." Anakin said.

"Broadside could do that. Besides, you have R2." Ahsoka said getting said droid to whistle.

"But I so enjoy your company, my Padawan." Anakin said.

"Just admit it. You don't like my flying." Ahsoka accused.

"No thats not it I just..." Anakin tried to say before Master Plo and Admiral Yularen approached them.

"General. Several of our medical transports have been attacked by the Malevolence." Yularen said.

"Medical transports? Only Grievous would go after clones who can't fight back." Ahsoka said not happy.

"Ryndellia system, near Naboo. Don't we have a medical station near there?" Anakin asked. "I'll be that will be his next target." Anakin said.

"There are many star clusters in that area. With a ship that big, he will be unable to chart a course that's less than ten parsecs." Plo said.

"Looks like we're gonna have to take a shortcut. Admiral, warn that station whats coming." Anakin said getting him to leave to do just that.

"I will come along and fly fighter escort." Plo said.

"I had a feeling you'd come along. Your ship is already been prepped." Ahsoka said.

Meanwhile

The Malevolence was flying through hyperspace to reach the Medical station.

"What is taking so long? I want to get there before too many wounded clones escape." Grievous asked impatiently.

"Sorry sir. The navi-computer has had to calculate a complex course around a large nebula." A droid said making him growl in irritation.

"They told me this ship was fast." Grievous said annoyed making Sean chuckle in amusement.

"I think you'll find that larger ships tend to be much slower in space or water." Sean said making him growl.

"Silence! You may be a Sith but I could defeat you with little effort." Grievous said making him roll his eyes.

'Yeah keep telling yourself that buddy.' Sean thought.

Later

Anakin and his group of bombers arrived out of the Nebula that was the nesting ground of giant Neebray Mantas.

"Master you are out of your mind." Ahsoka said.

"How was I supposed to know those things were in there? Besides we got out alive and perfectly fine." Anakin said before an alert came up.

"We got a contact." A clone said.

"I thought those things wouldn't follow us." Ahsoka said.

"Not following. Coming out of hyperspace. It's the Malevolence." The clone said making Anakin narrow his eyes as the massive warship emerged.

On the bridge Grievous laughed seeing the Republic trying to evacuate the station and turned but saw Sean was missing.

"Where is the Sith?" Grievous asked.

"I think he said something about taking care of the enemy fighters." One of the droids said.

Sean back in the hanger got in his Sabre before taking off.

"Lets see if your as good as they say Skywalker." Sean said before flying right into the action with a few droid starfighters.

"We got incoming." Ahsoka said.

"Take evasive action." Anakin said before he spotted the Sabre. "Thats a new one." Anakin said.

"Thats no droid thats for sure." Ahsoka said firing at it but Sean just dodged with ease before turning around and fired at them nearly hitting R2 making him squeal.

"Who the heck is this guy?" Anakin asked before dodging laser fire. Ahsoka got him in her sights before she gasped once she looked into the cockpit.

"Snips what is it?" Anakin asked.

"Thats him! Thats the Sith I saw on Tatooine. I knew he was still alive." Ahsoka said.

"Well, look who it is." Sean said getting lined up for the shot. "Consider this payback for getting sand in my eyes." Sean said about to fire but couldn't. "Hmm?" Sean said since he had them in his sighs but couldn't do anything. "What is this?" Sean asked before he saw Grievous activating the Ion Cannon. "OH SHIT!" Sean yelled flying away from the attack as did many.

At least less then half of Skywalker's pilots got caught in the blast.

"Master don't have enough men to take out the bridge." Ahsoka said.

"If we can cause enough damage to the primary weapon it may overload when it tries to fire." Plo said getting Anakin to sigh.

"Alright new plan." Anakin said as they headed straight for the primary weapon.

"Hmm. So thats what they plan to do." Sean said observing them attacking the Ion cannon before it tried to fire and blew up due to a large amount of damage caused before it fired. Heading back to the hanger he saw three Republic warships come out of hyperspace making him smirk.

Heading to the bridge he saw Grievous ordering the droids to retreat to Separatist space before he spotted him. "Where were you!" Grievous yelled in rage.

"Out there trying to stop them before you fired the cannon at me and the droids. And now thanks to your recklessness you've damaged my ship." Sean said before a hologram of Dooku appeared.

"Sean what happened?" Dooku asked.

"Ask him." Sean said before taking a seat.

Meanwhile

"So Sean is on the Malevolence?" Obi-Wan asked Anakin and Ahsoka.

"Yes, Master. I recognize him in those dark clothes anywhere." Ahsoka said.

"We still need answers as to why he's with the Separatists. His planet has been searching endlessly for him since they became part of the Republic." Plo said.

"Indeed. But for now our mission is to destroy that war ship." Obi-Wan said.

Back with the Malevolence

"General, I have arranged a trap, which will give you an advantage over the Jedi." Dooku said.

"I assure you, that is unnecessary." Grievous said making Sean scoff.

"Do not compound your failure this day by allowing our prized warship Sean spent countless ours designing to be lost." Dooku said.

"My lord, They will never capture me or this ship." Grievous said.

"They're not interested in capturing it you moron. Whats this trap Master?" Sean asked.

"Heading towards you my young apprentice is a very important galactic senator. With her as your hostage, the Jedi will call off their attack." Dooku said.

"I understand master." Sean said with a bow before his transmission ended.

'Great now we have to hold a senator hostage. Who the hell is she anyway?' Sean questioned.

Meanwhile

Senator Amidala was traveling through hyperspace with her protocol droid 3P0.

"Are you sure the information is accurate my lady?" 3P0 asked not liking this at all.

"Yes, it was given secretly to the Chancellor by the executive of the banking clan who plan to leave the Separatists. This will go a long way to end the war." Padme said before exiting Hyperspace. Only for her to come face to face with the Malevolence making her droid scream. "This can't be right. We're in the middle of a battle.

With the Malevolence

"Sir a small ship just appeared off our bow." A droid said.

"Our hostage has arrived." Grievous said

"Hmm. A Naboo ship...Oh so thats who she is." Sean said figuring out who this was.

With the Jedi

"Master, I'm picking up a signal near the enemy vessel. Something just came out of hyperspace." Ahsoka said.

"Enemy reinforcements?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No it looks like a...Naboo ship." Ahsoka said.

"Gunner stand down! What in blazes are they doing out here?" Obi-Wan questioned while Anakin looked concerned.

"Ahsoka contact that ship!" Anakin said getting her to do just that.

"Naboo cruiser, identify yourself." Ahsoka said.

"This is senator Amidala." Padme said in hologram form making Anakin widen his eyes.

"Padme? What are you doing out here?" Anakin asked in shock.

"I was sent on a diplomatic mission." Padme said.

"Get out of here as fast as you can." Anakin said but suddenly her ship stopped moving.

"We're caught in a tractor beam. I will not be used as a bargaining chip. Continue your attack!" Padme said before her transmission ended.

"Admiral cease fire now." Anakin said getting all ships to cease fire.

With the Malevolence

"Jedi are so predicable." Grievous said before he and Sean went to the hanger before they arrived at Padme's ship.

"I'll stay out here." Sean said as Grievous went inside the silver ship.

'Three, two, one.' Sean counted in his head before the ship blew making Sean burst out laughing and then laughed harder when the droids fucked up trying to put out the fire before Grievous emerged without a scratch while looking beyond ticked off.

"Sound the alarm! We have stowaways." Grievous said enraged.

Meanwhile

"Where are you going?" Obi-Wan asked Anakin seeing him leave.

"Someone has to save her skin." Anakin said.

"I thought you'd might say that." Obi-Wan said following him.

"Hey wait, I'm coming too." Ahsoka said.

"Sorry snips but Obi-Wan and I can handle this." Anakin said making her frown while Obi-Wan had other thoughts.

"Actually Anakin, having Ahsoka might help us. She's already fought with Sean before plus Grievous is already there so we'll need an advantage." Obi-Wan said making Anakin think seeing his point.

"All right. Just keep close Snips." Anakin said.

"I always do Skyguy." Ahsoka said.

Soon they got on the Twilight.

"So I assume you have a plan?" Obi-Wan asked.

"As a matter of fact I have." Anakin said.

"What about a Plan B? There always needs to be a backup plan." Obi-Wan said.

"I don't have one...Yet. But I do have a plan to get on that ship." Anakin said.

"Really?" Ahsoka asked.

"The enemy sensors are obviously damaged. So we'll sneak behind them and dock with the emergency airlock." Anakin said.

"Thats your plan? Just fly there and land and hopes no one sees us and walk through the door?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Basically." Anakin said making them sweat drop.

"Brilliant. Lets get going." Obi-Wan said as they started up.

Ahsoka however was deep in thought.

'That was definitely the same Sith from before. I don't know why but something is drawing me to him. And I want to know what.' Ahsoka thought.

Soon they flew right to the airlock and landed.

Next to the airlock a couple of droids walked by and felt the ship shake.

"What was that?" One of the droids asked.

"What?" The other Droid asked.

"That noise. It sounded like someone docking with the emergency airlock." The droid said.

"Your circuits must be loose. No one is crazy enough to do that." The other Droid said.

And of course.

"Anakin, your crazy. Spinning is not flying." Obi-Wan said as they went up the lift.

"But it's a good trick." Anakin said.

"We do not want to be spotted." Obi-Wan said before the door opened revealing the two droids.

"AHH! I knew it! its them!" The droid yelled.

"Oh no." The other Droid said knowing what was next as Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at each other before slashing the droids.

"R2 stay here till we get back." Anakin said getting a few beeps from the little droid.

Meanwhile

Padme and 3P0 were walking around the ship till they arrived at a rail platform.

"Where are we?" Padme asked.

"Um pardon me my lady but I believe we have company." 3P0 said making her turn and faced Sean.

"Hello." Sean said kindly before she started shooting him and he dodged each shot. "HEY! I say one thing trying to be nice and this is how you reply!" Sean yelled in annoyance.

"Nice? You kidnaped me." Padme said not lowering her guard.

"Technically that was my master who set that trap up and honestly you have only yourself to blame. Who immediately comes out of safety for an obvious fake peace treaty that one of the members of the Separatists made up. Honestly." Sean said making her frown seeing his point.

"Padme!" Anakin said above them making them look and see Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka above them before the room started to fall apart.

"Look out!" Sean yelled force pushing Padme on a train along with her droid before the ceiling could fall on them. Although the Droid accidentally fell off.

Sean quickly jumped on the train where Padme was.

"Why'd you do that?" Padme asked confused.

"Hey I'm just following orders. Its what I do. Besides just because I'm with the Separatists doesn't mean I'm like them." Sean said as Anakin and Ahsoka jumped down to them.

Once they came face to face Ahsoka got a better look at Sean and even though she couldn't see his face she could see the emotions running through him. Pain, suffering, hurt and betrayal.

'Why does he have those emotions?' Ahsoka thought in sadness before she and Anakin who grabbed Padme jumped over to the next train before she noticed the ceiling coming down.

"Sean! Look out!" Ahsoka yelled before covering her mouth while her master raised an eyebrow at her outburst.

Looking up Sean saw what she was talking about and jumped over to them before Anakin ignited his lightsaber.

"So you're the Sith who attacked my Padawan." Anakin said keeping his guard up.

"Oh so she mentioned me did she?" Sean asked amused.

"Oh yeah she told us about you." Anakin said.

"Well, It's nice to know I'm on the mind of an attractive woman." Sean said making her blush before he widened his eyes. "Wait...Did I just say that out loud? FUCK!" Sean yelled making them sweat drop.

"Anakin I got separated from your droid." Obi-Wan said.

"3P0." Padme said.

"I'll get R2 to handle it. You need to get to the Twilight." Anakin said to Padme.

"We can't I overheard Grievous that the Hyperdrive is almost fixed." Padme said.

"I'm already heading there. I'll make sure it stays offline." Obi-Wan said.

"You both get to the bridge. Hotwire the ship and give Grievous a little surprise." Anakin said before they stopped and both of them left while he and Sean stayed which surprised him. "Surprised you didn't go after them." Anakin said before Sean took out a lightsaber that looked like an exact copy of Obi-Wan's.

"Lets just say I don't need to and no Grievous won't be there." Sean said before he turned on his lightsaber showing the red blade before they charged at each other with their blades clashing.

Ahsoka and Padme got to the bridge but to their shock Sean was right there.

"Hello again Ahsoka. Ready for round two?" Sean asked pulling out a lightsaber that looked like Dooku's.

"Wait. We just left you with Anakin. How'd you get here do fast?" Padme asked in confusion making him chuckle.

"Lets just where I'm from people like me are not normal by Jedi or Republic standards." Sean said activating his lightsaber showing the red blade before he and Ahsoka fought one another.

Down below Sean and Anakin continued to fight each giving it their all before Anakin got lucky and slashed the lightsaber.

"Now your defenseless." Anakin said with a grin.

"Hey! I worked hard on these man." Sean said confusing him.

"These?" Anakin asked before Sean pulled out another Lightsaber that looked exactly like his. "Uh how man lightsabers do you have?" Anakin asked.

"Almost every design. But lets make this interesting." Sean said before he cut his palm and blood dripped down and suddenly the blood began to take shape and two exact copies of him appeared.

"What! You can make clones of yourself?" Anakin asked in shock.

"I'm not exactly normal even by Jedi standards." Sean said as he and his clones were about to attack but suddenly stopped before Sean absorbed the clones back into his body. "Another time then." Sean said before he jumped away.

Not liking how he just left he went to look for the others

Above

Sean and Ahsoka were fighting one another and unlike last time there was no sand for her to throw in his eyes before she suddenly force pushed him into a wall and lost his lightsaber before she pointed her's in his face.

"Its over Sith. Your finished." Ahsoka said making him roll his eyes.

"Fine. But before you finish me off let me just say one thing." Sean said making her raise an eyebrow. "You Jedi are all weak. You follow the most flawed code I've ever seen in my life. No attachments no emotions. It makes you guys weak." Sean said.

"So what your saying the Sith are stronger?" Ahsoka asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"Nope the Sith are just as weak of not more since they fight for selfish reasons." Sean said. "Think of this if you will. Fighting for peace is one thing thats true but fighting for those you love and value in your life makes you stronger. Believe me I'd know." Sean said making her eyes widen as he turned into a pool of blood.

Ahsoka was so deep in thought over his words she almost didn't notice when the Senator told her that it was time to go before they left to head back to the Twilight.

Sean headed back to his fighter before he saw Grievous do the same and followed the Jedi. However suddenly the holographic image of Dooku appeared.

"Sean, what is the status of the Malevolence?" Dooku asked before Sean saw it going straight for the moon.

"Uh..." Sean tried to say before it exploded making him sigh in annoyance.

"Well, its gone now. Blame Grievous for being cocky and so full of himself." Sean said making him growl.

"Report back to my ship." Dooku said before the Transmission ended.

"Oh boy Grievous is going to get it now." Sean said laughing while thinking back to his encounter with Ahsoka again. "Hmm. I wonder why I couldn't pull the trigger? Something about her...I'll figure it out later." Sean said before inputting the coordinates for Dooku's ship and entered hyperspace.

 **Authors Note: Finally I got the** **second Chapter done. Now next chapter will involve Sean trying to take control of a Republic base and will end up meeting a certain Jedi Master of the Council with Red Skin. Also I just now realized this but I never asked who you guys want in the harem. Just so long as it's not Padme and Satine since I like the pairings they have. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW!**


	3. True Nature

Chapter 3 True nature

It's been a couple days since the Malevolence was destroyed thanks to Grievous's arrogance and boy did Dooku punish him.

Right now Sean was working on a new weapon to calm his mind. He was still thinking about Ahsoka.

'I can't actually have some feelings for her can I? I mean sure she's attractive and all but...FUCK!' Sean yelled in his head in annoyance since he was not helping himself.

Suddenly however Dooku walked in.

"Yes Master?" Sean asked still working on his new weapon.

"Sean, I have a new mission for you." Dooku said.

"Again? Already? What is it this time?" Sean asked turning to face him.

"There is a Republic base on the planet Felucia. I want you to got and capture it for the Separatist alliance." Dooku said making him raise an eyebrow.

"Not to question your orders or anything but isn't this type of mission meant for Grievous?" Sean asked making him frown at that name.

"Normally yes you'd be correct. However since his actions cost us the Malevolence my faith in him has...diminished greatly. Hence the reason I'm putting you in charge of the mission." Dooku said.

"I got nothing better to do anyway. Is there anything I should know before I leave?" Sean asked.

"Yes, actually now that you mention it. Theres is a member of the Jedi council there leading the base. Jedi Master Shaaki Ti. Be warned she is not to be underestimated." Dooku said.

"Unlike Grievous and Ventress I actually take my opponents seriously." Sean said leaving for his fighter.

Arriving at his Sabre he saw a little green Astromech Droid in. This was his partner R7-D5

"R7 set the coordinates for Felucia. We've got a base to capture." Sean said getting a few beeps as a reply before they entered hyperspace.

Later

Exiting Hyperspace he arrived at the Separatist base where a tactical droid was waiting for him before he jumped out of his fighter.

"Status report." Sean said.

"Commander the Republic is keeping our heavy tanks at a distance due to their heavy cannons. Until they are terminated we will be unable to move forward and capture the base." The Tactical droid said making Sean nod before he grabbed a STAB from a droid.

"I'll get those cannons down in no time at all." Sean said before flying to the base.

Meanwhile

General Shaak Ti was watching the battle from the command center seeing the Droids were held back from the cannons.

"General the heavy tanks are pulling back but the infantry is still there." Commander Fox said.

"Very good commander. Is there anything else?" Shaak Ti asked.

"Yes an unidentified vessel landed at the enemy base. It matches the decryption General Skywalker gave on the Sith." Fox said.

"I see. So Sean Ashburn Kruger has arrived then. Be ready for anything. We still have no idea what to expect from him." Shaaki Ti said.

"Yes General." Fox said before walking away while Shaak Ti was thinking over the report Anakin and Ahsoka gave.

Flash back

"You're saying Sean created clones using his own blood from outside his body?" Mace asked in surprise.

"Yes, master, I witnessed it first hand. Not only that but skills with a lightsaber are extremely high and has a large number of lightsabers in many if not all designs." Anakin said.

"This is unexpected. While its known that Earth's people are unlike anything we've ever seen we still don't know what to expect." Obi-Wan said scratching his beard.

"Ahsoka. I also noticed in your report and Skywalker's you yelled for the boy to jump after the ceiling came down. Care to explain as to why?" Plo asked.

"I honestly don't know what made me say. It's just...When I looked into his eyes I saw emotions A Sith should never have. Hurt, Pain, Sadness and betrayal. I just felt it was the right thing to do." Ahsoka said getting many to look at one another.

"We'll discuss that later. You also mentioned he had a different view on the Jedi code did he not?" Mace asked.

"Uh yes. In his view he said the code was flawed since it made attachments forbidden. He said when you have someone to fight for you acquire true strength. That would also mean he had people worth fighting for. People who know him." Ahsoka said.

"Hmm. Perhaps we should see if we can find those from Earth who knew him. They might be able to persuade him to leave the Sith if Dooku isn't really blackmailing him to stay with the Separatists." Plo said.

"That might work. In the meantime we'll continue our search to bring him back." Mace said before the council began to leave. However Shaak Ti stayed with a thoughtful look on her face.

End Flash back

"Sean Ashburn Kruger. Just who are you?" Shaak Ti asked herself

Meanwhile

Sean had just finally approached the base till he got shot down.

"FUCK!" Sean yelled before he landed on his feet. "This is why I hate flying. Anything can happen." Sean said before the clones surrounded him. "Well, shit." Sean said annoyed.

"Hands above your head Sith. Theres nowhere for you to go." A clone said making Sean chuckle. "Whats so funny?" The clone asked while keeping his finger on the trigger.

"Um...This." Sean said before he turned into a pool of blood.

"What the!" The clone yelled before the blood began moving towards the command center. "Blast him!" The clone yelled getting his brothers to do just that before he emerged at the top completely reformed and could see a smirk on the bottom half of his face that was seen under the hood.

"And that was without even a single drop of Rum." Sean laughing before jumping away just as the droids got in which started a battle.

Sean soon arrived at the command center only for a blue bladed lightsaber to be pointed in his face.

"Sean Ashburn Kruger I presume?" Shaak Ti said making him smirk.

"Hello there. You must be Shaak Ti. A pleasure and an honor to meet you in more ways then one." Sean said making her raise an eyebrow.

"Oh? How so?" Shaak Ti asked.

"I get a Jedi Master who's on the Jedi council for one and another I get to face one who's very attractive." Sean said making her blush from the compliment before his eyes widen. "Did I just say that out loud again? MOTHER FUCKER!" Sean yelled in annoyance.

'He said I was attractive? no one has ever...Focus woman! He's probably just trying to distract you.' Shaak ti thought while shaking her head.

"Anyway you mind pointing me in the direction of the big ass cannons? Please?" Sean asked nicely making her raise an eyebrow though it was in amusement.

"Sorry but no." Shaak Ti said making him pout which amused her more before he sighed.

"Figures no one wants to do things the fucking easy way. Oh well." Sean said before pulling out a lightsaber that was identical to Master Windu's.

"I see the story about you having more than just one type of lightsaber are true." Shaak Ti said making him smirk.

"Oh Anakin told you guys? Yeah I kinda have hobby of making weapons. Who do you think designed the Malevolence?" Sean said making her eyes widen.

"You designed that monster?" Shaak Ti asked in shock.

"Well, duh. Who else do you think designed such flawless weapons in the Separatists alliance? Ventress? Fuck no." Sean said insulted by the very thought that a witch like her could even build a standard weapon. Hell her lightsabers came from Dooku's former apprentice before Dooku killed her.

"Well, I will admit it was impressive but you could do so much more for the Jedi." Shaak Ti said making him raise an eyebrow.

"Hmm." Sean said before he charged at her and both engaged in a sword fight with each giving it their all.

Meanwhile

The clones were doing great against the Droids accidentally fired a rocket at the wall.

Next thing the clones knew was they heard a loud screeching noise.

"Oh no." One of the clones said.

Back with the two

Sean and Shaak Ti were still in the middle of fighting till the heard the explosion.

"Uh oh." Sean said.

"What? What is it?" Shaak ti asked till they heard the screeching.

"Fucking droids. They woke up a fucking nest of those Acklay's." Sean said making her eyes narrow before he deactivated his lightsaber before extending his hand.

"What are you doing?" Shaak Ti asked.

"A truce. Do you honestly think you can handle creatures like that alone? With help you have a better chance to eliminate them and save your troops." Sean said making her get a thoughtful look on her face.

Sure she could probably handle them but her troops couldn't alone. With help they had a better chance.

"Very well. I accept your yelp." Shaak Ti said making him smile.

"Good lets get this over with then." Sean said.

The clones were trying desperately to hold back the giant bugs before Sean and Shaak Ti jumped down with the former charging right slashing the beasts apart which she noticed was in great form of stance that matched his lightsaber.

'He would make a fine Jedi knight if he wasn't a Sith.' Shaak Ti thought before she noticed to late that one charged at her making her hit a wall and got dizzy while looking for her lightsaber.

Her vision soon got back to normal and saw the creature heading right for her making her eyes close expecting her death only to hear the creature shriek in agonizing pain making her open her eyes and widened them seeing Sean grab the mouth of the Acklay before he ripped it in half making blood splatter all over him.

"Ugh. Disgusting." Sean said before seeing three more only for him to breath fire at the creatures making them shriek in pain and died off.

'Just what is he?' Shaak Ti questioned before he handed her lightsaber back to her.

"Next time don't lose that. R7 get me out of here." Sean said as his Sabre arrived only for the clones to stop him.

"Don't move Sith." Fox said before Shaak Ti stood up and held her hand up to stop them.

"Lower your weapons troopers." Shaak ti said.

"General?" Fox said confused.

"The Sith is no threat to us. Plus he saved your lives when he could have just left. I believe we owe him a debt." Shaak Ti said getting the troops to stand down.

"Heh. Thanks I...Ugh." Sean groaned in pain seeing his leg was wounded.

"And the very least we can do is give you some medical attention." Shaak Ti said making him chuckle.

"Well, I suppose I can't say no to that." Sean said sitting down on crate while a medic examined the wound and the others went to secure the area while Shaak ti approached Sean.

"I honestly have to ask. Why are you with the Sith? You don't act like them at all. You have a kind soul." Shaak ti said making him smirk.

"I'll be Honest I was never allied with the Sith nor the Separatists. They remind of uh..." Sean tried to say.

"How your clan used to be before they turned from a peaceful clan to the most violent and cruelest?" Shaaki Ti questioned which shocked him.

"How the hell did you know that?" Sean asked.

"Earth is allied with the Republic. So if Dooku is blackmailing you to..." Shaak Ti tried to say.

"Blackmailing me? Shaak ti I joined him willingly so I could learn the ways of the force then come back to Earth and pass on what I had learn. I never intended to stay. The only reason I ever did was cause I figured after I left I could pass on the intel I learned to the Republic. The only reason I made the Malevolence was cause I didn't want Dooku to get suspicious about me since I never turned down an opportunity to make a great weapon. It's a gift I have. Why else do you think I have every lightsaber design? All I know is my time with the Separatists is coming to a close. So you can expect me to be joining the Republic very soon. Especially if my planet is allied with it." Sean said making her smile.

"Well, That is something to look forward to." Shaak Ti said before the medic stood up.

"He's good to go." The medic said.

"Well, I'll be seeing you around. Maybe next time we can go out on a date to learn more about one another." Sean said with a grin making her blush more and the clones laughed before he widened his eyes. "FUCK! EVERY! FUCKING! TIME! GODDAMNIT!" Sean yelled in annoyance before getting in his Sabre and flew off.

The other clones soon dispersed while Shaak Ti remained before a smile graced her face.

"I might just take you up on that offer Kruger." Shaak Ti said before leaving.

 **Authors Note: And now we see Sean's true nature does not align with the Sith but with the side of good and justice. Next Chapter you'll see a crossover harem character that has just as much a complicated** **history as Sean does. And of course a new power will be revealed that Sean has. Also just so people are aware Ventress will not be in the harem. I have absolutely no idea what convinced me to do that in my A different army for the Jedi. She's a complete bitch who will stab anyone in the back even if said person helped her for gods sake. So Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS!**


	4. The Turn

Chapter 4 The turn

Its been a week since Sean met Shaak Ti and explained why he was still with the Separatists. Right now Sean was in his quarters on Dooku's flagship working on his latest weapon.

"Finally." Sean said looking at his latest weapon that resembled a white hilt to an ancient sword during the days of knights.

However suddenly A tactical droid entered his room.

"What is it now?" Sean asked.

"Count Dooku requests your presence, commander." The Droid said.

"Very well." Sean said leaving before on the way he met up with Ventress. "Are you lost again?" Sean asked making her glare.

"If you must know Master summoned me." Ventress said.

"I'm surprised he would summon someone so worthless. You can't even complete a simple task these days." Sean said entering the bridge while she glared at him from behind.

"You summoned us Master?" Sean asked politely.

"Yes. It appears Gunray has been captured by the Republic. I need you two to either free him or silence him. Sean you shall be in command of the mission. And Ventress there is no margin for error this time. Prove you are worth being my apprentice." Dooku said.

"I am worthy. As you shall see." Ventress said.

"Somehow I very much doubt that." Sean said making her glare at him. She could never stand him from the very beginning. Ever since they met he was always the favorite among both Dooku and Sidious while she was always left in the dust. He was stronger then her. More powerful and more skilled and it annoyed her to no end. And now she had t to take orders from him.

Meanwhile

Gunray was being interrogated by Luminara and Ahsoka. Commander Gree was then approached by Captain Argyus.

"How goes the interrogation?" Argyus asked.

"The Viceroy is trying his best to hold out but he'll crack. They all do." Gree said while looking inside the cell.

"Your thoughts betray you, Viceroy. I can sense your concern, the fear that you will lose the wealth and the power the war has given you." Luminara said making him sweat.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Gunray said nervously.

"You hide great many things: The names of your secret allies, the locations of their bases." Luminara said.

"I am an innocent pawn in all of this." Gunray said.

"If your merely a pawn, then who are you protecting?" Luminara asked.

"No one! I know nothing!" Gunray said quickly making Ahsoka slam her hands down.

"Liar! Liar! I'm tired of all this whining!" Ahsoka said activating her lightsaber and had it at his neck. "Tell us what we want to know right now, or I will gut you like a Rokarian dirt fish." Ahsoka said making him yelp and fall back before Luminara pulled her back.

"Padawan, terror is not weapon the Jedi use." Luminara said strictly.

"I wasn't serious. Look the only way he'll talk is if he's scared enough." Ahsoka said as Gunray sat back up.

"Perhaps I was too hasty. Let us negotiate." Gunray said making them look at each other before the ship shook.

"Captain, status report." Gree said.

"Droid fighters, incoming. They've brought boarding ships." The captain said as three boarders rammed into the hanger releasing super battle droids.

"You stay with Gunray. I will deal with this." Luminara said to Ahsoka.

"But master..." Ahsoka tried to say but stopped from the stern look on her face. "As you wish." Ahsoka said as she and Gree rushed into the battle.

"It appears you are in no position to negotiate after all, Padawan. Perhaps after my rescue." Gunray tried to say.

"Rescue? Maybe their here to make sure you won't talk." Ahsoka said making him gulp since that was a high possibility.

Meanwhile in the hanger

One clone managed to survive the first attack before he noticed someone dropping down and grabbed his blaster and fired.

"All units! Theres a bald AHHH!" The clone yelled as his head was sliced off by none other than Ventress who smirked at her work.

"I'm surprised you can actually kill anyone." Sean said dropping down making her glare.

"Watch your mouth. Just because." Ventres tried to say.

SLAP!

Ventress widened her eyes in shock that he actually slapped her.

"Shut it! I am in charge of this mission and you have failed far to many times thats its laughable. You have no place here." Sean said making her growl while he grabbed the wrest comm on the dead clone's wrest. "I will go to the engine room and you will go to the detention center. I will meet you there. Do not fail or it will be the last time." Sean said making her glare more before he went through the vents as did she.

Meanwhile

The clones fought against the droids before Luminara and Gree arrived. However suddenly loud gunshots were heard and solid projectiles were seen passing through the droids. Luminara turned and saw a woman who had two guns in her hands that were from Earth. She had amber eyes and Burgundy hair with tan skin with a tribunal tattoo on her right arm. She also had a black crop top on and Denium shorts and wearing military boots firing at the droids with ease before they were all destroyed.

"Nice work ma'm." One of the clones said making her grin.

"These bucket heads make it to easy." The girl said before Luminara approached her.

"Who are you exactly?" Luminara asked.

"I'm from Earth. One of you Jedi asked me to come along for extra security detail. And since I had nothing better to do I figured what the hell." The woman said.

Meanwhile

Sean was in the engine room placing small explosives in the room as a backup plan incase things did not go as planed. And they usually didn't with Ventress involved.

However once he was done and about to go through the vent he froze up.

"Hmm? What is this feeling?" Sean asked himself before proceeding with the mission.

Meanwhile

"Looks like your rescue didn't work out after all." Ahsoka said to Gunray making him lower his head in defeat and sighed.

"I am ready to discuss our Bargain again." Gunray said.

"Padawan Tano, may I have a word?" Argyus asked.

"Certainly, Captain. If I leave, you won't run away, will you?" Ahsoka said to Gunray.

"HA HA." Gunray said not amused.

"I've just been given the all clear. The enemy has been repelled." Argyus said.

"And their attempt to free Gunray has...Failed?" Ahsoka said before two red blades came out of the vents and out came Ventress killing two Senate Commandos before Ahsoka rushed at her.

"If it isn't the hairless harpy." Ahsoka said.

"If it isn't Skywalker's obnoxious little pet." Ventress said.

"How nice of you. Tell you what, I'll give you a merciful death." Ahsoka said before Sean dropped down and both their eyes met one another and widen.

'Oh fucking hell.' Sean thought.

"Hello Ahsoka." Sean said with a wave.

"Sean." Ahsoka said.

"Oh so you two know each other?" Ventress said before Sean glared at her.

"None of you're fucking business witch! Now do your job for a fucking change." Sean said making her growl before rushing past Ahsoka while Sean attacked her with a lightsaber that looked identical to Luminara's.

"Sean...I thought you told Master Shaak Ti that you would be leaving the Separatists soon." Ahsoka said trying to fend him off.

"This is my last mission then I'm done." Sean said before kicking her back.

"Open this door and I'll but you both a planet." Gunray said as Ventress knocked out the other two Commandos and Argyus before opening his cell before Sean kicked her inside and Gunray locked it up and laughed.

"Oh, yes, yes, such delicious irony. How do you like your room now, youngling?" Gunray said making her growl and tried to slash the door.

Meanwhile Luminara just came up the lift before spotting Ventress and Sean. Now like all the other Jedi she was told the Truth and decided to keep that information secret incase Dooku had spies in the Senate including from the Chancellor. She then rushed right at them.

"Halt Sith!" Luminara said.

"Huh?" Sean said before facing her and Luminara used the force to unlock the cell and Ahsoka went right up against Ventress while Sean fought against Luminara before she cut his blade. "HEY! I work hard on these goddamnit!" Sean yelled before she had a blade at his neck.

"Surrender." Luminara said making him smirk.

"You know if theres one thing I know how to do is be prepared incase the first plan doesn't work." Sean said pulling out a detonator and pressed the button making all the bombs in the engine room go off which shook the cruiser before Sean and Ventress rushed to the Elevator and went down while Luminara and Ahsoka followed them.

"What are we waiting for?" Ahsoka asked about to jump down.

"Ahsoka!" Luminara yelled pulling her back just as the elevator went down.

"Thanks." Ahsoka said.

"They've crippled the entire ship." Argyus said.

"They've come for Gunray. Stay here and protect the Viceroy. I'll go after them myself." Luminara said.

"But Master Ventress is one thing but Sean isn't even against us he's on our side." Ahsoka said.

"I know. But I can't let Ventress escape. You will stay here. Our extra security will be here shortly." Luminara said jumping down.

Entering the Engine room she saw the damage Sean had created not noticing he was right above her before jumping down in front of her making her activate her lightsaber.

"Hey. Wheres Ahsoka?" Sean asked expecting to see her with Luminara.

"Guaring the Viceroy of course. I don't need help to defeat a Sith with little experience and an amateur assassin." Luminara said making him chuckle.

"Well theres something we both agree on. Strong, wise and beautiful an excellent combination." Sean said making her blush from the compliment before his eyes widen. "FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK! Every goddamn time! AHHHHH!" Sean yelled in annoyance making her snicker in amusement.

'Well, I see Shaak Ti's comment on him being amusing was right.' Luminara said before Sean pulled out his newest weapon before activating it revealing a blue blade.

"Like it? A new lightsaber I've been working on the last few days. I call it the star Saber." Sean said swinging it around. (From Transformers Armada)

"Very impressive. Lets see if it's as powerful as it looks." Luminara said before they both charged at each other.

Meanwhile Ventress was above them while glaring at Sean.

'She better be able to end him.' Ventress thought wanting to see him dead.

Meanwhile

"Whats got you so upset." The woman from before asked Ahsoka as she paced the room.

"Master Luminara has no idea what that witch is capable of. No idea." Ahsoka said.

"Just her? What about the other one?" The woman asked grabbing a cup of water.

"No Sean isn't an enemy." Ahsoka said making her drop her drink which she noticed and saw her eyes widen. "What?" Ahsoka asked.

"Sean? Sean Ashburn Kruger?" The woman asked.

"Yes?" Ahsoka said a little concerned before she rushed down the elevator. "Hey wait!" Ahsoka yelled rushing after her.

Sean and Luminara continued to fight one another though she could easily tell he was holding back.

"You have great skill. Shame the Jedi didn't find you first." Luminara said making him laugh before jumping up.

"Sorry honey but I..." Sean tried to say.

"HEY SHIT STAIN!" The woman yelled.

"Huh? Who the fuck is calling me..." Sean tried to say before her face was seen and Sean widened his eyes in shock. "Revy?" Sean asked in shock making her smile softly at him.

However before she could say more she started choking because of Ventress who smirked.

"What are you waiting for you foo? Kill her already!" Ventress yelled before Sean let out the most inhuman roar she ever heard in her life. (Picture the T rex roar at the end of the first Jurassic park movie)

Sean then turned into some kind of reptile and jumped her making her scream in shock while Revy tried to get air back into her lungs. (Velociraptor from Jurassic park 3)

"Fucking bitch." Revy said while Sean started to attack Ventress in his new form making her growl in anger before she managed to stab him in the chest making him shriek in pain before he turned human again and glared at her.

"YOUR DEAD!" Sean yelled before throwing her into one of the reactors making her grunt in pain before Sean jumped her again and repeatedly slammed her face into the reactor before it blew making them both fly back.

However Sean was not done as he jumped on her again and punched her in the face constantly before she stabbed him in the chest one more making him roar loudly into her face. (Spinosaurus roar from Jurassic park 3)

"What the hell are you!" Ventress yelled before he threw her into the wall next to the vent and she rushed in with haste out of fear.

Sean groaned in pain holding his chest before Revy rushed to him.

"Jeez. You haven't lost your touch in the last three years." Revy said helping him up making him chuckle.

"Well, Honey I'm not one to lose to some worthless bitch." Sean said making her chuckle before getting him to the med bay.

While this was going on Argyus who was an agent of Dooku managed to free Gunray and used the ship that was used to transport him to the cruiser. While Ventress managed to get to an escape pod and launched away from the man who now was not only her worst enemy but her worst fear.

'What sort of freak of nature is he?' Ventress asked in fear.

Sean was laid down on the medical bed by Revy before she pulled down his hood revealing his face for the first time in three years. He had white skin brown hair and forest green eyes and had an X formation scar on his right eye and a claw scare on his right eye that went down to his neck.

"What the hell are you even doing here Revy?" Sean asked making her smirk.

"One of the Jedi asked me to come for extra security. But now I'm beginning to think it was more of to see if I could get you to come join us." Revy said making him chuckle before she kissed him on the lips. "I missed you, you know." Revy said making him smile.

"Same to you." Sean said before Luminara and Ahsoka walked in.

"Well, that was a rather interesting display of power and abilities." Luminara said.

"Trust me you haven't seen half of what this idiot can do." Revy said grinning.

"Oh piss off." Sean said making her chuckle.

"The Jedi council has been notified of the event. They'll be waiting for us to arrive." Luminara said.

"Good. I need to have a few words with them anyway." Sean said laying down to recover.

Meanwhile

"So you say Sean was...Killed?" Dooku asked not believing what Ventress was telling him.

"Yes master. Apparently The Republic brought people from his planet to fight against him. But perhaps you could find another like him." Ventress said. She didn't want to say the full truth since there was someone from Earth on the cruiser but if she told him what really happened he would punish her more than ever.

"I'm afraid that is not possible. Earth is now greatly advanced since they became allies with the Republic. I did at one point try to convince the senator from Earth to join the alliance but he refused." Dooku said.

"Who was this man?" Ventress asked.

"If I recall correctly I believe his name was Jonathan Irons." Dooku said.

Meanwhile

A man in a suit suddenly sneezed out of thin air.

"Excuse me." The man said.

"Your not catching a cold are you senator Irons?" Senator Organa asked.

"Hardly. I know a friend once said when someone sneezes so suddenly it's because someone is talking about you." Irons said with a chuckle.

 **Authors Note: Now Sean is going to be allied with the Republic and the Jedi and meet some old familiar faces and some new ones. Now then yes Revy and Sean have a thing. For those of you who don't know Revy is from Black Lagoon and to the person who always has a problem with me adding her into my stories I don't want to hear about it. These two both have a complicated past so it makes sense for me to add her in. Will there be others from other series to add to the harem? Probably but just a small few. And Irons is from Call of Duty advanced warfare. I always felt him being the bad guy was bullshit. Anyway Read, Review, Fav and follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! For next Chapter will show Sean's past. See ya! Oh an also next Chapter I will finally release the harem list. If you have any new suggestions please let me know now. See ya.**


	5. The Truth

Chapter 5 the Truth

Sean was asleep in the medical bay recovering from the battle against the Witch Ventress. Next to him was Revy who smiled at him.

"Three long fucking years and finally I find you in the most unusual place." Revy said to herself before Ahsoka walked in.

"How is he?" Ahsoka asked.

"Don't worry he'll live. Just needs time to recover since even if she did stab him it wouldn't have killed him." Revy said.

"How exactly did he even survive being stabbed like that?" Ahsoka asked.

"Oh weapons of science have very little effect on him. Weapons based on magic however have a greater effect on him. Which is basically how he has those scars on his face." Revy said pointing to the scars on his face.

"Oh." Ahsoka said before Sean opened his eyes and groaned before sitting up.

"Ugh. Next time I see that witch she's so fucking dead." Sean said making Revy chuckle. "Where are we?" Sean asked.

"Heading for Coruscant. The Jedi council is waiting for you." Ahsoka said.

"Ay. I imagine they've got a lot of questions for me." Sean said sitting up before he felt something or somethings missing. "Uh where are my lightsabers?" Sean asked.

"Right here." Ahsoka said holding up a bag. "Do you really need this many?" Ahsoka asked with a rather curious look.

"What I love making weapons so sue me." Sean said shrugging his shoulders making Revy snicker.

"More like you have an addiction making them. I swear his whole factory was loaded with all kinds of weapons." Revy said.

"Factory?" Ahsoka asked.

"Ay I was the top weapons designer for Earth before I left. I wonder who took my place?" Sean asked.

"No one. Nobody was good enough to take that place." Revy said.

"Good. I don't want to be outdone by an amateur." Sean said making her smirk.

Later

Soon enough a gun ship landed right at the landing pad of the Jedi temple where Anakin was waiting for them. Stepping off was Sean, Luminara, Ahsoka and Revy.

"Master Luminara, Ahsoka...Kruger." Anakin said with a grin.

"Long time no see Skywalker." Sean said now dressed out of his black robes into grey ones.

"Just so you know not everyone here knows the full truth about you so for a couple hours your gonna have to stay in a cell." Anakin said.

"What?" Sean said annoyed. "Come on man. Thats bullshit." Sean said making him chuckle.

"Sorry but like not everyone knows the truth about you yet. If you just walked around the temple and anyone recognized you..." Anakin said.

"People would attack first ask questions later...Fuck." Sean said making Revy chuckle.

"Almost reminds me of..." Revy tried to say.

"Zip it!" Sean said making her laugh more.

Soon enough Luminara walked Sean to the holding cells till the council was fully assembled. As they were walking Sean took in the sights of the temple's design. Of course Luminara saw this and smiled.

"I see your admiring the temple." Luminara said making him chuckle.

"Ah yes. It reminds me of similar designs of the old clan estate before the uh radical change that nearly wiped us out." Sean said making her smile.

"Thats good to hear. But don't get to distracted otherwise the Jedi who don't know the truth will hunt you down." Luminara said making him roll his eyes.

"Ugh." Sean said in annoyance. However suddenly another Jedi who was the same race as Luminara approached her.

"Hello Master." The girl known as Barriss said to her master.

"Hello Barriss. As much as I would enjoy talking to you I'm afraid I must get our friend here to his temporary cell." Luminara said confusing her since she didn't see Sean.

"Friend? What friend?" Barriss asked before Sean appeared without his hood on.

"Hello." Sean said politely while Barriss had a small blush on her face.

'Oh my' Barriss thought in her head never seeing anyone like him before.

"Hello?" Sean said snapping his fingers making her shake her head.

"Oh my apologies. My name is Barriss Offee." Barriss said with a bow making him chuckle.

"Sean Ashburn Kruger." Sean said making her eyes widen.

"You mean...The Sith Sean Ashburn Kruger?" Barriss asked in shock.

"Actually Barriss, Sean was never an actual Sith. He was spying on the Separatists to pass on information to the Republic come back to Earth and then Join the Jedi." Luminara said.

"Oh?" Barriss asked curiously.

"Ay. Being a Sith isn't really my thing. Reminds me to much of the dark days of my clan. The Jedi is more of my thing." Sean said.

"If you'll excuse us Barriss I need to take him to the cells till the Council is ready for him." Luminara said as they left while Barriss watched Sean from behind.

'Of all things I was expecting this Sith to be like that was not one of them. He certainly is handsome...What am I saying thats not the Jedi way. I need to meditate on this.' Barriss thought before leaving.

Soon they arrived at the cells where one Jedi guard was waiting.

"This better not take long. I don't like staying in one place for to long." Sean said.

"I'm sure the Council will be ready for you soon enough. In the meantime try to cause any trouble." Luminara said before Sean walked in as the cell activated.

"Ugh. Reminds me to much of a failed experiment of mine." Sean said as she left.

2 hours later

"Thats it! I can't take being in this cell any longer." Sean said standing up. "Hey guard!" Sean said gaining his attention.

"Yes?" He asked curiously as he faced him before Sean's eyes turned yellow and slitted and suddenly the Guard started to feel dizzy before falling down and his head hit the release button. "Heh if that isn't the most pure luck I don't know what is." Sean said as he walked out and his eyes turned back to forest green. "Now to find this council." Sean said running off.

However five minutes later Ahsoka, Barriss, Luminara, Revy and Anakin walked to the cells and were shocked to find the Guard knocked out.

"I guess he still can't stand staying in one place for so long." Revy said amused.

"Master we have a problem here." Anakin said on the comms.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Sean somehow got out of his cell and is somewhere in the temple most likely looking for the council chambers." Anakin said.

"I see. We'll look for him on the security monitors. You five just look for him and bring him to us." Obi-Wan said.

"All right. Lets go." Anakin said as they went to look for him.

Meanwhile

"FUCK! Would it kill these people to have some fucking map or something on the walls! My god and I thought my factory was fucking huge." Sean said before he entered a room.

"Goddamnit. At this rate I'll never find the Council." Sean said before someone entered the room making him turn and face a blue skinned Twe'lik who was wrapped in a towl. She had just finished coming out of the shower before she noticed him in her room and widened her eyes before he held his hands up.

"Now before you scream anything please hear me out thats all I ask." Sean said making her raise an eyebrow seeing he didn't look like a threat.

"Go on?" The woman asked.

"Look I was just looking for the Jedi council chambers since I had a meeting with them but I do not know my way around this fucking temple and I walked in here by accident. I didn't mean to catch you...like this." Sean said making sure his eyes were on her face above the shoulders.

Now this woman searched for any hint of deception or lies but saw nothing but truth.

"Well, if you really need to go to the council I'd be more then happy to show you the way uh..." The woman tried to say.

"Frank Hudson." Sean said (Snicker)

"Ok Hudson. Just let me get changed first." The woman said as he turned around making her roll her eyes.

"By the way whats your name?" Sean asked as she got into her regular clothes.

"Aayla Secura. And you certainly have a way to make first impressions." Aayla said making him chuckle.

"Oh if only you knew. I could tell you stories of people I've met in rather...Unique situations. Your from Ryloth correct?" Sean asked.

"Of course. What about you?" Aayla asked as she put her shirt on.

"Earth." Sean said making her raise an eyebrow.

"Earth huh? I suppose it was only a matter of time till they sent another from their planet to become a Jedi." Aayla said making him raise an eyebrow.

'Theres someone else from Earth here?' Sean questioned.

"Ay yes." Sean said before she was fully dressed.

"Now then I'll take you to the council." Aayla said making him smile before they walked to the council chamber not knowing a security camera was watching them.

From the security room Obi-Wan, Plo and Shaaki To watched them.

"Ah there he is. Well, at least now we don't have to search for him." Obi-Wan said as they left for the council chamber while Shaak Ti looked on with a smile on her face.

'Looks like I might just be able to go on that date.' Shaak Ti thought while she walked to the council chamber.

While Sean and Aayla were walking to the council chamber they were having a nice conversation with one another which Aayla was enjoying nicely. She saw him as a kind and well controlled individual who understood the value of life. While she didn't entirely approve of how they first met she was still glade they did.

Then they entered the council chambers and Sean landed his eyes on Shaak Ti who smiled at him.

"Masters sorry to disturb you but my friend Hudson said he needed to speak with you." Aayla said.

"Hudson? Thats a rather creative name." Obi-Wan said amused.

"Hmm?" Aayla said confused looking at Sean who smiled.

"The Truth being my name isn't really Hudson. The names I gave you belong to a couple of friends of mine that seemed to work good in one go. My real name is Sean Ashburn Kruger." Sean said making her eyes widen seeing the person she was traveling with the Sith everyone had heard about. The most shocking part was she sensed no darkness in him only pure light.

"You? You're the Sith? But you're not anything like I expected." Aayla said completely shocked.

"Jesus Christ. What the fuck were you guys expecting? Join the Dark Side of the Force?" Sean said in a Sidious voice. "I don't fucking think so." Sean said making a few of the Jedi chuckle in amusement. "Not only that but it's just plain rude to make assumptions." Sean said. "Besides the only reason I joined Dooku was so I could learn everything he knew and pass on what I learned to Earth. Then I learned about the Jedi. Very similar to the old days of my clan." Sean said.

"Yes, we've noticed this. The Kruger clan has an almost identical history to the Jedi right before one member corrupted them to the dark side." Mace said.

"Ay. That bastard ruined everything we once stood for to gain power. Which ended up being his downfall along with the rest of the clan who joined him." Sean said right before Anakin and the others walked in.

"Sorry master but we couldn't find Sean anywhere..." Anakin said right before they saw him in the room.

"Hello." Sean said making Revy grumble before shooting him in the head. "OW!" Sean yelled in pain before the wound immediately closed up. "What was that for?" Sean asked in annoyance.

"Thats for making us search the whole temple dumbass." Revy said annoyed.

"Whatever. Now why did you wish to speak with me?" Sean asked making them get serious.

"Ahsoka told us you have your own personal view on our code. We simple wish to hear it from you." Mace said.

"Is that all?" Sean asked. "I'll be blunt your code weakens you beyond your true potential." Sean said before the Jedi master known as Koffi Arana spoke in anger.

"Who are you to judge us? The Jedi are the strongest in the galaxy. Our order brings peace and justice to all." Arana said making him scoff.

"Everyone? Ok then how about those who are all slaves because of the Hutts or other criminal empires?" Sean asked while glaring at the fool.

"We can easily take care of all those problems." Arana said.

"Enough. Now then what exactly do you mean it prevents us from reaching our full potential?" Mace asked getting the others to look at Sean in curiosity wanting to know as well.

"Simple really. If you block out all your emotions your nothing more then mindless droids. But having your emotions is a sign of strength. Attachments can help one stay on the path of light. Having loved ones gives you a reason not to fall to the dark side." Sean said. "Besides heres another thing you have to consider. How can you call yourselves peace keepers if you're fighting a war?" Sean asked making them think on this.

"Thats none of your business boy! No one asked you to judge us. Besides why should we listen to one who's clan was corrupted by the dark side. I say we end the bloodline now." Arana said grabbing his lightsaber.

"You have no right to judge me for the actions of my clan. You claim you bring peace and justice but thats nothing more than a lie." Sean said glaring at him.

"Keep your mouth shut!" Arana said.

"Master Arana thats enough." Mace said.

"Jedi like you have failed the galaxy because you think you can do anything but you can't. You failed the innocent people of this galaxy. People like me when I was an innocent child. Where were you when the innocent became victims of slavery and Violence. Where were you when people begged for a miracle. Do you think people have forgotten the horrors they went through because of the enemies you were supposed to stop? Have I forgotten the years of being tortured by my clan since the day I was born!" Sean yelled before taking off his robes. "I HAVEN'T!" Sean yelled as his front and back were exposed and everyone minus Revy widened their eyes in shock.

On his body were multiple scars and wounds that have clearly been there for a long time for the last 13 years. There was an X formation on his chest and multiple stab wounds all over and claw marks on him as well as burn marks and many other wounds and scars that would kill anyone at that age.

"I survived through sheer will and a promise I would right the wrongs my clan caused. People like you do nothing but sit back and wait. I on the other hand act. You all have failed this Galaxy and it's innocents." Sean said before Arana activated his lightsaber.

"I've heard enough out of you SITH!" Arana yelled charging at him with the intent to kill.

"ENOUGH!" Mace yelled but Arana did not stop as Sean dodged his attacked before Sean grabbed his hands and snapped them making him cry in pain. "Thats enough." Mace said and Sean let Arana's hand go as he glared at him in hatred.

"Talk the Council must. Wait outside you will,Yes?" Yoda asked getting Sean to nod as he and the others left.

"He's not wrong. For years we thought we had kept the peace but we haven't. We need to make things right." Shaak Ti said getting others to agree.

"We'll deal with that later after the war is over. Right now that boy needs to die." Arana said but flinched from the cold look Windu gave him.

"I would keep my mouth shut if I were you. Sean could have become a true Sith and with that power we would have been helpless. However his heart remains pure and has the mind of a true Jedi. A rare gift in the ways of the force." Mace said getting many to agree.

"But he clearly holds great anger for what happened to him." Adi Galia said.

"Agreed but he seems to keep it under control. Plus with the life he's had it's not unexpected for there to be anger inside him." Obi-Wan said getting many to agree.

"If he does Join the Jedi Someone needs to monitor him. Keep a close eye on him." Even Piel said having a great amount of respect for someone who refused to turn to darkness when everyone else in his clan did.

"Agreed. We'll pick one at a later date." Koth said.

"Are all of you out of your minds! He's a Sith! We should be putting him down!" Arana yelled in disbelief that they were even thinking of letting him live.

"Sith he is not. Heart of a true Jedi he is. And a Jedi he shall become." Yoda said.

Soon enough they reentered the Jedi Council chamber and Sean has his robes back on.

"After a small debate we will allow you to join the Jedi at the Rank of Knight due to your skills and patience that one is known for. However we will assign you a Jedi Master to keep a close eye on you for a time." Mace said.

"Understandable. Although I would like to request a few small things. One of which will benefit the Republic in the war effort." Sean said.

"And those would be?" Obi-Wan asked.

"A military lab so I can help make new weapons to use against the Separatists as well as increase Military results. I was the one who designed the Malevolence after all. Imagine what I can build for the Republic. In fact." Sean said pulling a small device out of his pocket. "I've already designed a stronger star destroyer for the Republic." Sean said showing a design of a large Star Destroyer. (Picture the Super Star destroyer from The Empire strikes back)

"Most impressive." Master Fisto said.

"We'll discuss this with the Chancellor. And the other thing?" Mace asked.

However before he could answer a Jedi in brown robes walked in.

"Master Windu I..." The Jedi tried to say before his eyes landed on Sean. "Sean?" The boy asked in surprise.

"Uh oh. Is this the other Jedi you were talking about?" Sean asked nervously as the boy seemed to glare at him.

"Yes why?" Aayla asked before the boy growled before turning into what the Jedi knew as a wolf from Earth.

"Uh Turok come on man I AHHH!" Sean yelled as he jumped up to avoid getting jumped on. The now named Turok turned Human again and pulled his hood down. Revealing he had brown hair tan skin and dark blue eyes.

"Get down from there you fucking cocksucker!" Turok yelled in annoyance while the Other Jedi looked confused though slightly amused at the display.

"Turok." Mace said gaining his attention. "You know Sean?" Mace asked.

"Ay Turok is my adopted little brother." Sean said from above.

"Get your ass down from there so I can tear you to pieces." Turok said.

"Come on man chill out." Sean said.

"Turok." Mace said gaining his attention again. "Sean is now allied with the Jedi just as you are. Apparently he joined the Sith to learn the ways of the force and pass on what he had learned. However once he learned about the Jedi his goals changed to join us." Mace said.

"Oh yeah that sounds just like him." Turok said using a chain to pull him down.

"AHHH!" Sean yelled as he crashed down. "Ow. I deserve that." Sean said making Revy chuckle. "Well, I guess one of my conditions is met since I was going to bring him and a few of my friends from Earth into the war since the five of us make one damn good team." Sean said standing up.

"Aren't you forgetting about something?" Ahsoka asked throwing the bag of his lightsabers on the floor making it spill out showing dozens of lightsabers making the Jedi look at him in amusement.

"WHAT! I like making weapons so fucking sue me?" Sean said getting a few laughs.

Later

Sean, Revy, Anakin, Aayla, Turok and Ahsoka walked through the Senate building looking for Senator Amidala.

"This Senator isn't one to hold a grudge is she?" Sean asked making Anakin chuckle.

"Relax. Once you tell her the full story she'll completely forget about the whole incident." Anakin said before they entered a room where Padme was in and a few senators. However Sean's eyes widened when he spotted someone he was all to familiar with.

"Sean?" Irons said surprised.

"Irons? What the fuck are you doing here?" Sean asked in surprise.

"Uh do you two know each other?" Padme asked in confusion.

"Yes, you recall the story I told you about the last member of a royal clan my planet was looking for? Thats would be him." Irons said pointing at Sean.

"And Irons is the CEO of ATLAS. A private military organization that I used to work for building almost every single one of his weapons and designing them. What are you doing here? Don't tell me you of all people are the Senator for Earth. You hate politics and democracy." Sean said making him chuckle.

"True. But no one else was really up to the task since we spent three years looking for you. Speaking of which where the hell have you been?" Irons asked.

"Spying on the Separatists and learning of the ways of the force to pass on what I had learned. At least the later was part of the plan till I learned about the Jedi. Reminds me of the old days of my clan." Sean said.

"So this whole time you've been spying on the Separatists for three years?" Padme asked.

"Yes." Sean said.

"Well I suppose introductions are in order. You already know Senator Amidala from past experience. Senator Organa." Irons said introducing Organa.

"A pleasure." Organa said shaking his hand.

"Likewise." Sean said.

"And then Senator Riyo Chuchi." Irons said pointing to the Blue skinned woman with lavender hair and golden eyes.

"Ah I've heard about you. Though only a year younger then me and you've made a rather good name for yourself." Sean said making her blush and smile at him.

"So tell me. When will you come back to Earth?" Irons asked.

"I have no idea. Right now I'm not really required back since it seems to be doing just fine without me." Sean said.

"If you don't mind me asking why exactly is he so important back on Earth?" Padme asked.

"Well, in a manner of speaking my clan was like the Jedi back in the old days till uh...One of our more power hungry members took control and nearly destroyed everything we stood for. I was the only one who was against these new ideals. And it cost me a lot." Sean said pointing to the scars on his face. "13 years ago however the entire clan save me was wiped out in a single night. 3,000 members of the clan was reduced to just one. Whoever did it was extremely powerful theres no doubt about that." Sean said surprising them.

"You have no idea who did it?" Anakin asked in surprise.

"No one really bothered to look since the clan fell into the darkness. After that Irons found me and well you can guess from there." Sean said.

 **Authors Note: Finally! Now Next Chapter Sean, Revy and Master Fisto look for Gunray. Also just to let you know there will be crossover elements in this mostly in military and soldiers. Will Earth Join the War? Thats a surprise. Now as I promised The Harem list**

 **Ahsoka**

 **Aayla**

 **Barriss**

 **Luminara**

 **Shaak Ti**

 **Oola**

 **Bultar Swan**

 **Riyo Chuchi**

 **Adi Galia**

 **Revy (Black Lagoon)**

 **Will there be more crossover girls into the harem. Probably but I want to keep this one small this time and I really mean it. Maybe ten or 15 more since I notice people have a hard time keeping track of girls in the harem unless I list them from time to time when it grows like my Rider of the League story or True Bringer of Justice. Anyway next Chapter will be up soon so stay tuned. Read, REVIEW, Fav and follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS REVIEW! Also I just no realized this but no one said anything about the Pirates of the Caribbean line when Sean said "And that was without a single drop of Rum." HEHEHEHE! I thought people would be laughing their asses off when he said that. See ya. If you have suggestions then please don't be shy.**


	6. Lair of Grievous

Chapter 6 Lair of Grievous

As soon as Sean had become a Jedi he had sent an encrypted message to his droid R7 to secure his Sabre and erase all data on his work. Weapons, Ship, plans and so on in order to make sure the Separatists could never use it against him or the Republic.

Currently Sean, Revy and Master Fisto were coming up to a planet where the signal from the ship Argyus and Ventress stole to rescue the Viceroy. Revy was right Behind Sean as he piloted the ship.

"R7 contact Command let them know we're close to the beacon." Sean said getting multiple beeps from his droid. Suddenly Ahsoka and Luminara appeared in Hologram form.

"Master Luminara, We have tracked the location of our stolen ship to the vase system." Fisto said.

"So had you old Padawan, Nahdar Vebb. He's already on the surface." Luminara said.

"It'll be great to see Nahdar again." Fisto said looking forward to seeing his former student.

"I'll transmit the coordinates for the rendezvous point. And Master Fisto, sorry we let that slimy double-dealer." Ahsoka said.

"Relax Mango we'll have him back before you know it." Revy said making her get a tick mark from the Mango comment.

"What she means is this will be over in a few minutes." Sean said making Revy snicker.

"Good hunting." Ahsoka said as their transmission ended.

"Must you always be so rude?" Sean asked making her chuckle.

"Oh please you love it." Revy said making him roll his eyes in amusement before they landed on the ground that was covered in mist.

"Jesus Christ. This almost reminds me of that mist project that went south." Seans said barley seeing anything in front of him.

"Oh? What exactly happened?" Fisto asked curiously.

"One of the more fresh egg heads got cocky and blew up one of the stealth projects. Took us a week to clear that shit out." Revy said before they approached the others.

"Nahdar. Congratulations on passing the trials. I'm sorry the war prevented me from seeing your training through to the end." Fisto said.

"You were missed, master, but it is an honor to serve beside you as a knight." Nahdar said pulling his hood off before narrowing his eyes at Sean. "And you must be the Sith." Nahdar said.

"Actually Nahdar Sean was never truly a Sith. The whole time he was with Dooku he was spying on them to report back to the Republic." Fisto said.

"Oh?" Nahdar asked curiously.

"Ay. The Sith aren't really my thing. The Jedi remind me of the old days of my clan before they became corrupted." Sean said.

"Please you'll just..." Revy tried to say.

"Shut it." Sean said making her snicker. "Now I suggest we get this mission over with." Sean said.

"Allow me to show the way." Nahdar said using the force to move the fog out of the way revealing a large door.

"Nice." Revy said.

"Where are guards? I know Gunray he's not dumb enough to not have security." Sean said having a lot of experience with the greedy asshole.

"I agree something's not right. But lets not keep the Viceroy waiting." Fisto said as they walked through the area.

"You smell that?" Revy asked in disgust.

"That does not smell like droids." Sean said.

"Personal experience?" Revy asked teasingly.

"Oh fuck off." Sean said making her and the clones laugh before a loud roaring sound was heard. "Ok now I really want to get the Viceroy and the get the fuck outta here." Sean said.

"Hey listen." Revy said as they heard the Viceroy before they saw him in a chair with his back turned talking to some droids.

"Double shifts for everyone." Gunray said.

"Hello." Sean said gaining their attention while Gunray yelped in shock.

"Blast them!" Gunray yelled in fear before the battle droids fired at the Jedi and clones while Revy fired her bullets at the droids.

"Die Republic dogs!" One of the droids yelled before Sean grabbed the head and crushed it.

Nahdar slashed the last one before using the force to push the rest away.

"I didn't forget to teach you restraint did I?" Fisto asked Nahdar.

"I'm sorry Master. I got carried away." Nahdar said.

"Those who have power should restrain themselves from using it." Fisto said.

"Wheres the fun in that?" Revy asked.

"Use it to much and it will control you." Sean said.

"Exactly." Fisto said as they approached the viceroy.

"Lieutenant, did you get them?" Gunray asked.

"Not even fucking close." Revy said spinning the chair around only for them to come face to face with a hologram.

"You have nothing you Jedi fools! I welcome you to your doom!" Gunray laughed before his transmission ended before Sean picked up the tracking beacon on the chair.

"Well, that fucking figures. No wonder there weren't any guards out front." Revy said.

"I should have known Gunray wasn't here. At the first sight of us he would run off screaming like the coward he is." Fisto said.

Just as Sean was about to say something the Hologram of Dooku appeared and both looked at each other before widening their eyes.

"Sean? I thought you were dead. Yet, here you are alive and with the Jedi no less. What is the meaning of this?" Dooku asked in anger.

"Oh ho. So Ventress said I was killed did she? Fucking figures that spineless bitch. Sorry Dooku but the truth is I was never really loyal to the Separatists nor the Sith. I was spying on you the whole fucking time. I was going to leave after the Rescue mission but then Revy appeared on the cruiser and Ventress tried to kill her and well you can the rest. Next time you see that stupid bitch tell her the next time I see her she's fucking dead." Sean said making him sigh in disappointment knowing Ventress had just dug her own grave.

"A real shame since you had such promise. Now while the Viceroy is unavailable allow me to present you an alternative prize." Dooku said ending his transmission before the chair started beeping.

"I don't like this." Sean said.

"This has got to be a trap." Clone trooper Fil said.

"Looks like Dooku is trying to catch someone. And we are the bait." Fisto said.

"But who has this trap been set to catch? Shall we find out?" Nahdar asked before pressing the button and a door opened up. Walking inside they saw several doors opened that had statues of a warrior.

"Thats weird." Revy said.

"This place looks like a shrine to that strange warrior." Fisto said before they entered the next room and Fisto widened his eyes seeing body parts of Grievous. "This is the lair of General Grievous!" Fisto said in shock.

At this Nahdar pointed an accusing finger at Sean.

"You! You knew this was the lair of Grievous! You knew this was a trap the whole time trap!" Nahdar said accusingly making everyone look at him in surprise.

"Nahdar, I already told you Sean was never a Sith." Fisto said trying to calm him down.

"No Master! He's lying! I knew you couldn't..." Nahdar tried to say before Revy grabbed him by the neck and glared at him.

"Listen here fish fuck!" Revy yelled in annoyance.

"Enough." Sean said making them stop. "Nahdar. I swear to you on my life I was never allied with the Sith. Besides look at the evidence. Why would I give up intel to Separatist locations as well as plans and weapons? Why would I willingly offer to make stronger weapons for the Republic and Jedi? Besides I could have killed you in seconds since weapons of Science have little effect on me." Sean said giving him clear and reasonable facts making Nahdar think on this.

"Next time think before pointing fingers." Revy said as they walked into one of the rooms.

In the next room were several Jedi Lightsabers and Padawan braids.

"These must be trophies he's taken from the Jedi he's murdered. There are so many." Nahdar said in anger.

"Hmm. I never knew that talking trash can was this dangerous." Sean said holding a lightsaber in hand.

"Why would Dooku want to set a trap for his best General?" Fisto asked.

"I don't think this is as much a trap as it is a test. Think about it. We outnumber their victories despite the number disadvantage." Sean said.

"He does have a point." Nahdar said. "Maybe Dooku intends to use us as a test against Grievous." Nahdar said.

"You know." Revy said gaining their attention. "If metal head comes here we could use the element of surprise." Revy said.

"And end the war much sooner. Nice idea." Sean said making her grin.

"I have my moments." Revy said.

"Which are very few." Sean said teasingly making her growl in annoyance. "In all seriousness." Sean tried to say before R7 sent a message of Grievous's ship arriving. "If we're gonna do this we gotta do it now he's here." Sean said.

Soon enough Grievous entered his lair.

"Guards! Gor! Gor, where are you!" Grievous called out before Fisto and the clones emerged in the front while Nahdar and Revy emerged in the back.

"Welcome home, General. I'm afraid I must request your surrender." Fisto said making him growl.

"Jedi Scum." Grievous said activating his lightsabers before trying to slash them.

Revy quickly fired her guns at him but they were only making dents which made him growl in annoyance before trying to slash her before he was met with the blue blade of Sean's star saber much to his shock.

"YOU! You're working with the Republic dogs Traitor!" Grievous yelled in anger.

"I was never really a Sith or Separatist to begin with. And better to be a dog then some murdering bastard like you." Sean said making him growl.

"Fine then JEDI! I will enjoy adding all your lightsabers to my collection!" Grievous yelled as they engaged in a sword fight.

"Cables!" Fisto yelled getting the clones to fire cables at his feet making him groan before he managed to get in a cheep shot by kicked Sean's feat out and slashed his star saber to pieces.

"HEY! I WORK HARD ON THESE THINGS!" Sean yelled before pulling out a green lightsaber and attacked Grievous again and slashed off his legs making him growl before grabbing the ceiling.

"Hold him!" Revy yelled before Grievous tried to get away only for Nahdar to try and slash him but Grievous blocked him.

"Don't make me destroy you." Nahdar said making him growl and pushed him back and jumped to the ceiling losing one of the cables and one of the clones was pulled with him and Grievous grabbed him.

"Come and get me!" Grievous yelled running away as Fisto and the others followed him as he threw the clone at Nahdar.

"Cut him off!" Nahdar yelled rushing after him.

Grievous managed to elude the Jedi and killed two clones before he used a secret door to escape.

"Where'd that fucker go?" Revy asked.

"The clones got in the way. I could have taken him." Nahdar said.

"OY!" Sean yelled making him jump back in surprise. "Don't go blaming your men for this! We all failed got it!" Sean said making him lower his head in shame for his words.

"Let's take care of our wounded." Fisto said as they left.

Soon enough they regrouped.

"Now what?" Revy asked.

"We pull back. I don't care if we outnumber Grievous I'm not gonna risk lives to just bring him in." Sean said before R7 told him that he and R6 had to leave when Grievous's guards had attacked them and destroyed the transport that brought Nahdar and the clones.

"Great." Revy said before a hologram of Grievous appeared.

"Greetings Jedi. You've run out of time." Grievous said.

"Oh piss off." Revy said.

"Why don't you come out, General? Show us some of that Separatist hospitality." Fisto said.

"Hospitality from him?" Sean asked amused making Revy snicker.

"Patience. In the meantime, please experience all my home has to offer. It has been prepare for uninvited guests like you." Grievous said with a laugh before his hologram vanished.

"I have a bad..." Nahdar tried to say before Sean and Revy covered his mouth.

"Don't say it or you'll jinx us!" Sean yelled.

"Hmm?" Nahdar said in confusion before the floor beneath them fell out making them fall. Sean had grabbed Revy before jumping from wall to wall while Fisto and Nahdar jumped up and Fill used a cable to stop his fall while the other clone fell to a pit of lava.

"See what we fucking mean?" Revy asked in annoyance.

"Uh point taken...I guess." Nahdar said.

However suddenly another door opened up and some creature appeared.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess thats Gor." Revy said before firing at Gor making him roar before attacking them.

"Shoot him commander!" Nahdar said getting Fil to do just that. Sean jumped on Gor's head and was about to stab him in the head when he bites down on his right arm.

"OW!" Sean yelled before it was torn off and he was thrown into the wall.

Fill was wrapped up in his tail before Gor smashed him down on the ground and killed him.

Fisto slashed off both his arms making him roar in pain before falling down and Fisto stabbed him in the head before rushing to Sean.

"Are you all right?" Fisto asked in concern before to his surprise Sean's arm started to grow back.

"Ouch. Whatever that thing was has a nasty bite." Sean said flexing his regenerated arm.

"Very impressive." Fisto said impressed by his regeneration abilities.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Revy said helping Sean up while Nahdar held Fil's lifeless body.

"Grievous is going to pay for this. I will destroy him." Nahdar said in anger.

"I understand your pain, but you forget your teachings, Nahdar. Revenge is not the Jedi way." Fisto said.

"But in this war, strength prevails. The rules have changed." Nahdar said.

"Perhaps you are the one who has changed." Fisto said making him look down. "Come now, we need to keep moving." Fisto said.

As they were walking Sean decided to speak.

"He's right you know." Sean said to Nahdar.

"What do you mean?" Nahdar asked.

"Listen. I wanted revenge against my clan for both what they did to me for five years after I was born and for turning to darkness. Do I still want Revenge? Yes. Would I actually go for it? No. Revenge comes at a deep dark price. Anything can happen. You could make others suffer in your pursuit of it. You could lose yourself or lose those you care about dearly. I'm telling you this so you don't make a mistake you will regret for the rest of your life as many have." Sean said walking past him missing the deep look of thought on his face.

As they reached a corner they saw a fully repaired Grievous walk out of a secret door before it closed.

"Hmm. Hold that thought." Sean said as when they were far enough they rushed to the door and Sean started pressing pushable buttons and the door opened before a droid warned Grievous about them making him turn and face them. Sean, Revy and Fisto rushed in while Nahdar stayed.

"Get in here you moron!" Sean yelled.

"No, you go. I will hold him off." Nahdar said.

"Damnit fish face!" Revy yelled before the door shut.

"Nahdar!" Fisto yelled.

Rushing into the control room Sean sliced the medical droid before they saw Nahdar fighting against Grievous before pulled a cheep move using his third hand to blast Nahdar which killed him.

"No." Fisto said in sadness while Sean frowned as did Revy.

Grievous then took Nahdar's lightsaber.

"I will kill you all! Do you hear me!" Grievous yelled.

At that moment R6 and R7 contacted Sean and Fisto.

"R6. You and R7 meet us at the south landing platform. We'll be there." Fisto said.

"I'm coming for you next Kruger!" Grievous yelled.

"Of fuck off." Sean said destroying everything in the room.

Soon enough the three appeared on the south landing platform.

"R7. Where are you and R6?" Sean asked before Grievous climbed up to them.

"Going somewhere?" Grievous asked before Sean grabbed him by the head.

"You're a fucking dead man!" Sean yelled throwing him into a wall making him cough a little before laughing.

"I have been looking forward to killing you even before you left Kruger." Grievous said using four lightsabers. One of which was Nahdar's.

"You will live to regret that." Sean said pulling out two lightsabers one blue and one green before he and Grievous fought one another while Revy and Fisto fought against the Droids.

Sean quickly kicked Grievous back before he kicked out his feat making him fall before Sean tried to slash him but he blocked it.

"You may have once been a proud warrior once. But now your nothin but a pawn in Dooku's game." Sean said.

"I wield great power, Jedi fool." Grievous said trying to strike him but Sean slashed off the hand holding Nahdar's Lightsaber before catching it in his mouth using three lightsabers.

"That power will only consume you." Sean said before he fought back with twice the skill he's used in previous battles. However suddenly R6 and R7 arrived and Sean put his lightsabers away before grabbing Revy and jumped into his Sabre while Fisto jumped into his fighter and flew off making Grievous growl in anger.

Later

Sean, Revy and Fisto stood before Mace and Yoda.

"What of your former Padawan?" Mace asked.

"His heart was in the right place, but he tried to answer Grievous's power with his own." Fisto said sadly while Sean frowned.

"To answer power with power, the Jedi way this is not. In this war, a danger there is of losing who we are." Yoda said before turning to Sean seeing his frown. "Your fault, this is not Kruger. Did what you could, I'm sure you did." Yoda said.

"Perhaps. If I had known how dangerous Grievous was from the beginning I would have done something about it." Sean said.

"It's ok Sean. We all underestimated Grievous. But I believe you were getting through to Nahdar. And for that I am grateful." Fisto said making him smile.

Meanwhile

"So Sean was never truly allied with the Sith? Disappointing. He has such great potential. Nevertheless he may still have a future in my plans." Sidious said to Dooku.

"Oh? And what plans would those be?" Dooku asked curiously.

"I will keep a close eye on him from my end. You just continue your part." Sidious said with a sinister laugh.

 **Authors Note: Oh dear now Sean will have to keep his guard up around our least favorite Sith Lord. Now Next Chapter we go on Sean's date with Shaak Ti and in the process see some developments between Sean and the Republic and one of Sean's enemies comes to kill him for the crimes his clan did during those five long years. Also Just to let you guys know. I have a created a poll to let you guys decide the crossover harem. This will be the only poll since like I said I want to keep this one smaller compared to the other ones I've had that are bloody huge. So Read, Review, Fav, Follow and Vote. REVIEW AND VOTE MY LOYAL FANS! See ya. Oh and if you guys do have a suggestion for the crossover harem don't be shy I might just add her.**


	7. The Date

Chapter 7 The Date

Sean leaned against a wall looking out the window in his room at the Jedi temple. Its been a week since he both joined the Jedi and came back from his mission to capture Gunray. Right now he wasn't on any missions or anything. Tomorrow he would be given his new weapons factory for him to make and design new weapons for the Republic.

During the week Sean had gotten closer to Ahsoka and Aayla every chance he's gotten to see them. He did try to get closer to Barriss a few times but every time he came close she would just walk the other way guessing she still didn't trust him. Although he always felt she was watching him when his back turned. He also had spent some time with Chuchi when he went to visit Irons about a few things.

Since Sean wasn't on any missions he felt like going into the city but also remembered a certain promise to a Jedi master he made not to long ago.

"Hmm. Well I suppose it's about time I collected on that date. Besides it's no fun going alone to have fun." Sean said before leaving his room to find her.

Said Jedi was looking through some reports on recent battles before she heard someone knock on her door.

"Come in." Shaak Ti said before Sean walked in making her smile. "Well, this is a surprise. I would have thought you'd be out on another assignment already if Revy's report on you is any indication." Shaak Ti said making his left eye twitch in annoyance planning to have a few words with said woman making her giggle. "What brings you by?" Shaak Ti asked curiously making him grin.

"I think it should be obvious at this point. I did say I would take you out on a date remember?" Sean said making her eyes widen before grinning.

"Oh so you wish to collect am I right?" Shaak Ti asked.

"Of course. Besides theres no fun in going to town by yourself." Sean said making her giggle.

"True. Give me an hour to get ready." Shaak Ti said making him smirk before he left. "I was wondering when he'd finally ask." Shaak Ti said to herself.

Meanwhile

Dooku waited patiently for someone to arrive before the doors opened revealing two men. The first was a tall white man with a large sword on his back who had black hair and blood red eyes. The second was a man who had dark skin with sickly yellow eyes and a bald head with some kind of symbols on his body.

"Ah gentlemen you've finally arrived." Dooku said pleased.

"You contacted us about some business. What do you need us for? Our services do not come cheep you know." The first man said in a dark tone.

"There is a former Separatist who was spying on us for the last three years and has now joined both the Jedi and Republic. I wish to hire you to...Eliminate him." Dooku said making the second scoff.

"Thats all? We only accept jobs that absolutely require our services. Why would we bother to deal with some weakling?" The second said not amused.

"I believe you'll reconsider once you see who it is." Dooku said pulling out a holodisk. "If I recall your group has been hunting this man for the last 13 years." Dooku said before an image of Sean appeared making them widen their eyes and growled in rage.

"Kruger. Ariac, its him." The first said to the now named Ariac.

"I see that Xaldin. So your the reason he's been missing the last three years. Why contact us now though if you know of ours groups agenda against everything his clan created?" Ariac said in anger.

"As I said Sean has been spying on us for three years before the clone wars began. The amount of information he knows could inflict devastating damage upon the Separatists alliance. I need you two to end him." Dooku said making them chuckle.

"With pleasure. You and keep your money. Killing him is payment enough." Ariac said before they left to kill their target.

Back at the Jedi temple

Sean walked back to Shaak Ti's room before knocking on her door before she answered it and Sean was speechless seeing she was in a black backless dress.

"You like it?" Shaak Ti said with a wink making him chuckle.

"Oh my." Sean said making her giggle.

Soon enough they were walking to his speeder. However what they did not see was they were being watched by four other Female Jedi. Ahsoka watched from around a corner with a Jealous look on her face. Barriss and Luminara from different parts of the temple also saw and felt jealous as well though for the former she had no idea why. And lastly from a security camera Aayla also watched with both an angered and jealous look.

Later

Sean and Shaak Ti arrived at a fancy restaurant before they took a seat.

"I didn't take you for one who liked to go to somewhere so expensive." Shaak Ti said with a smile.

"Something I picked up from Irons. Feels good to be back with old friends." Sean said.

"Out of curiosity how do you know Senator Irons and Revy. The First I'm guessing was because he actually understood the situation with what happened to your clan but her on the other hand." Shaak Ti said making him chuckle.

"Irons, was the one who found me after my clan was slaughtered by...Whoever it was that killed them all. He saw the potential I had and encouraged me to make amends for the crimes my clan had caused. It worked. In almost no time at all people began to forgive me for the actions of my clan. As for Revy...Well thats a different story." Sean said remembering that meeting.

"I'm all ears." Shaak Ti said making him smile.

"After the world regained control again there were small crime groups. Revy was part of a smugglers group at the age of ten since she had unique skill. I was sent to kill the whole group including her. However after all but her was killed...I made a different call since I saw she like me was screwed over because of the actions my clan did. I took her in to ATLAS where Irons gave her a second chance. She's been loyal to me ever since." Sean said making her smile.

"Sounds more than just loyalty." Shaak Ti said making him smirk.

"Well...Here's another thing you should know. Due to the value of my entire clan I was uh...Put on a certain program the world issues when a clan faces extinction." Sean said making her raise an eyebrow.

"Oh? What program?" Shaak Ti asked.

"It's called the Clan Restoration act Or CRA for short. In short the last male member of a clan is allowed to have more than just one...lover if you know what I mean." Sean said making her widen her eyes.

"Oh...OH!" Shaak Ti said getting it fully now. "I take Revy wasn't exactly happy about that." Shaak Ti said making him chuckle.

"Actually she didn't really seem to mind. True she was a little tense at first but over time she accepted it." Sean said.

"And what about me?" Shaak Ti asked with a grin making him chuckle.

"If you have those same feelings for me as they do I promise I won't take advantage." Sean said making her giggle.

"Now I see why Earth constantly searched for you. Not just because you were so valuable but you have a kind heart." Shaak Ti said making him smile. "By the way. I noticed yesterday that the Chancellor had called you to his office yesterday. What exactly happened?" Shaak Ti asked.

"Oh that." Sean said.

Flash back

"What the hell?" Revy asked as she and Sean walked to the Chancellors office. But along the way they saw a few admirals and Captains of the Republic reading documents.

"Never seen so many officers in the senate. Wonder what's going on." Sean said before they entered Palpatine's office and saw him and Irons in the room.

"Ah there you are. It's a pleasure to finally meet you my boy." Palpatine said kindly.

"Likewise sir. You mind explaining whats going on?" Sean asked.

"Irons and the Jedi have informed me you wish to have one of our command centers to use as a factory to make and design weapons for the Republic. While I for one am grateful for such help there has to be someone to oversee your progress and results." Palpatine said.

"Oh so thats why those officers are outside." Revy said.

"Indeed. Normally I would assign one myself but I want you to pick one you feel you would work with the best." Palpatine said handing him a data pad showing a list of names.

"Hmm." Sean said lookin through each one till he came to one in particular. "This one. Wilhuff Tarkin." Sean said seeing his file.

"Ah a good choice." Palpatine said in approval.

"Huh? Why him?" Revy asked not seeing the reason.

"Simple he's like me. He'll do whatever it takes to get the job done." Sean said.

"Bring him in." Palpatine said to the Senate commando who nods before leaving. Minutes later Tarkin arrived.

"You summoned me Chancellor?" Tarkin asked.

"Yes. I believe you already know our latest ally to the Republic." Palpatine said pointing to Sean.

"Ah I was wondering when I would finally get the pleasure." Tarkin said.

"Since he's willing to help improve our weapons and make new designs I felt it would be best if he had someone to oversee his work. I let him make the choice on who to pick." Palpatine said.

"And I chose you since you and I are on the same page. Doing whatever it takes to win and not holding back." Sean said making him smirk.

"I'm glade to see at least one Jedi not bound by their code." Tarkin said pleased by this.

"I think you'll be seeing a great amount of changes to the order very soon." Sean said shaking his hand.

End flashback

"I've heard of this man before from Master Piel. He doesn't really trust him all that much since he lacks faith in the Jedi." Shaak Ti said.

"I can understand why. But I believe I can change his view once he sees the bigger picture." Sean said.

Soon enough they had their fill and went right back to his speeder and left.

However as they were halfway back to the temple a blast of lightning hit them.

"Whoa what the hell!" Sean yelled before they jumped off onto a building before it crashed and blew up.

"What happened?" Shaak Ti asked before they both heard cruel laughter and turned around seeing Xaldin and Ariac making Sean widen his eyes.

"Ready to face your death Kruger?" Xaldin said spinning his sword around.

"Oh hell no. Not this again." Sean said in annoyance.

"Who are they?" Shaak Ti asked pulling out her lightsaber.

"We are those who have no forgotten the cruel rule the Kruger clan put the world under for five years. We are the Red Scorpions and you will step aside and let us have our revenge or die." Ariac said before slamming his fists on the ground and two portals opened up revealing two hideous monsters. (Picture the Kaiju from Pacific rim)

"This is not good." Sean said pulling out two lightsabers both blue.

"I thought you could handle anything." Shaak Ti said not understanding the situation.

"Trust me these guys are no joke. One member alone took on 300 fresh recruits and won without a single injury. I have no idea what these guys can do." Sean said before Xaldin charged at him with his sword clashing with his lightsabers and not getting destroyed from his blades.

'What! That sword should have been cut to pieces!' Shaak Ti thought in shock.

"My blade is made from magic! It can't be destroyed by weapons of science!" Xaldin yelled as he and Sean engaged in a fight before Sean jumped behind him and stabbed him in the back making Sean sigh in relief. "Not gonna work!" Xaldin yelled kicking Sean into a wall.

"Ah shit! This guy is almost like me. He's not easily wounded by weapons of science." Sean said.

Shaak Ti rushed in to help but got cut off by Ariac's monsters.

"Stay out of this Jedi. You have no idea who you're protecting. Every Kruger deserves to die for the crimes they committed for five years. We will have our revenge." Ariac said before one of his monsters tried to jump her bust she quickly slashed it in half.

"He is nothing like them." Shaak Ti said sternly glaring at him.

"True but the bloodline ends here." Ariac said before Xaldin was thrown at him making him fall back.

"We're out of here!" Sean yelled as his Sabre arrived and both jumped in before Sean fired a couple rockets at them and flew away.

Soon enough they arrived back at the landing platform.

"Not exactly how I planned this but at least we made it out alive." Sean said before she kissed his cheek making him raise an eyebrow before she smiled at him.

"True. And I look forward to the next date." Shaak Ti said before she walked away with a sway in her hips making him chuckle.

"Oh god loves me." Sean said in amusement.

Meanwhile

Up on the building where the fight took place a pile of rubble began to move before both Ariac and Xaldin emerged in rage.

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! WE FUCKING HAD HIM!" Xaldin yelled in rage.

"Indeed. Next time will be different and I have just the plan to draw him to his death." Ariac said with a more controlled anger than his partner.

 **Authors Note: Oh boy now things are getting interesting. Next Chapter Sean, Anakin, Ahsoka, Turok and Revy are forced to save a certain blue skinned Senator from a hostage situation with two of the Red Scorpions. How many members are there? Who is there leader? And how will the Jedi react to Sean's right hand man? Find out next time. Also please vote in the current poll please. Currently the top five are Raven, Starfire, Blackfire, Wonder Woman and Korra. Read, Review, Fav, Follow and VOTE. REVIEW AND VOTE MY LOYAL FANS! Also to the person who keeps telling me not to add crossover girls to the harem please stop since No one else is complaining. Oh and the names of the two Red Scorpion members came from my good buddy Reaperofballance so thank him. See ya.**


	8. Hostage Situation

Chapter 8 Hostage situation

The Next Morning Sean and Shaak Ti reported the incident about the Red Scorpions to the Council.

"These Red Scorpions are a group of what? Highly trained warriors?" Mace asked.

"Well thats one way to put it but no. These guys are a group of terrorists hell bent on killing me." Sean said.

"Why?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You all know what my clan did all those years ago. I'm pretty sure you can guess not everyone was as forgiving about what happened." Sean said.

"So they hold a personal grudge against not you but your clan and since you're the last one." Fisto said.

"They'll be coming after me. And the thing is I have absolutely no idea how many there are. There could be at least a hundred or less." Sean said.

"Hmm. A danger the Red Scorpions are. On the look out we must be yes." Yoda said.

"Indeed. In the meantime you'll have to be on guard when outside the temple. Near immunity to weapons of science or not they can't take on an entire temple of Jedi." Mace said to Sean who nods.

"I honestly hope it doesn't come to that." Sean said.

Later

Sean was walking through the halls of the Senate building looking for Irons while passing several Senators along the way before he saw Irons with Chuchi, Padme and Organa.

"Irons." Sean said gaining his attention.

"Well, speak of the devil. We were just talking about you." Irons said.

"Listen we need to talk. Concerning an old enemy of ours." Sean said making him frown knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"If you'll excuse us." Irons said as he and Sean left. As they were walking Chuchi was watching as Sean left.

"Chuchi are you ok?" Padme asked making her shake her head to clear it.

"Uh yeah I'm fine. Anyway I need to get ready to leave for a meeting in the Pantora system." Chuchi said before walking away missing the grin on Padme's face.

'Oh I see. Chuchi has feelings for him. Maybe I can help out with that.' Padme thought.

Sean had told Irons exactly what happened last night.

"Hmm. So they found you huh? I guess we shouldn't be surprised. They went to great lengths to try and kill you last time." Irons said as a member of the group had charged right into ATLAS wounding and killed personnel to get to him but Sean was able to kill him after an hour long fight.

"The hell'm I supposed to do? I can take them on one on one. But my problem is they go to great lengths to kill me including holding people close to me hostage." Sean said.

"Calm down. The good news is while you were gone we managed to get an accurate estimate to their numbers. Including the two you encountered last night there are at the very least 20 members. Each one we believe is from a criminal organization that ATLAS destroyed years ago. My best suggestion is to keep your guard up when outside the temple." Irons said.

"Yeah I've already been told that." Sean said.

Later

Sean was in his office at his factory looking at the work being done before Tarkin walked in.

"I've been told the situation regarding these Red Scorpions. I knew people could hold a grudge but these people are taking a bit far don't you think?" Tarkin asked making him chuckle.

"Hatred can make almost anyone do anything. Most of these people hold a grudge against the clan due to us doing a lot of wrong things in those dark years. I can understand their anger believe me I do. But they are willing to do anything to get to me. At one point they threatened to kill a small village unless I was handed over to them. It was one member back then so there was nothing to worry about. I handed myself over and killed the bastard." Sean said.

"Surely you must know some of them in the organization." Tarkin said.

"Not any that are alive right now. I've encountered four members in the past. The first one that held the village hostage and the second one who barged right into ATLAS to kill me but failed and then the two from last night." Sean said.

"We need to know who's in this group so we can prepare for any assaults they may plan against not just you but the Republic. As you said they'll do anything to get to you." Tarkin said making him nod.

"I know. But the problem is even before Earth joined the Republic they knew how to hide. Now that they are in the galaxy trying to find them has become even more difficult." Sean said before a transmission came through. Answering it came the hologram of Palpatine.

"Something you need Chancellor?" Tarkin asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid a development has occurred involving the Red Scorpions." Palpatine said making Sean frown.

Minutes later

Sean and Tarkin soon arrived at Palpatine's office where Anakin, Ahsoka, Revy, Turok, Mace and Yoda were seen.

"Whats going on? Sounded pretty serious." Sean said.

"More than you could realize." Palpatine said before playing a message from earlier. Ariac was on the hologram and to Sean's surprise and Anger a tied up Chuchi.

"Chancellor of the Republic. Listen closely. We will kill this Senator unless you hand over the last Kruger. You have three hours or we send her head back to the senate. Be quick about it old man." Ariac said ending his transmission beofre Sean smashed the consul and Palpatine saw his eyes become sickly yellow and slitted.

"Ok...Now these guys have seriously pissed me off." Sean said.

"If your thinking running boy don't even think about it. You will not get..." Mas tried to say before Sean grabbed his head and slammed it on the table much to everyone's shock minus Revy and Turok who knew Mas should have kept his mouth shut And Tarkin cause he expected such a reaction.

"Listen here very close fuck face. I NEVER run away from these fuckers. And if you ever think I'd let someone I care about die just to save my ass...I will bath the senate building in your blood. Are we clear?" Sean asked tightening his grip making him groan in discomfort.

"Yes...Very clear." Mas said before Sean let him go.

"Before you go to rescue Senator Chuchi your gonna need some backup." Irons said before one of the guards went to get someone.

"Oh come on. The five of us could easily handle this." Revy said.

"True but I don't like to take chance when it comes to a hostage crisis." Irons said.

"Fine who is it?" Sean asked before a woman in special armor walked in. She had white skin red hair and brown eyes before her eyes landed on Sean and widened them as did his.

"Sean?" The woman said in surprise.

"Regina?" Sean said in equal surprise. (Dino Crisis Regina. You know whats said. In the poll she only had two votes which sucks cause she's one of my top five video game girls. So I'm adding her anyway)

Regina immediately glared at him before pulling out a gun and aimed at him.

"Now hold on honey I OW!" Sean yelled as she shot him in the eye before he healed instantly. "Ok I deserve that." Sean said making Turok and Revy chuckle.

"Ok now we're good." Regina said putting her gun away making him growl.

"I'm going to kill you for this Irons." Sean said making him smirk.

"Yeah good luck." Irons said as they left.

"My, my. He is indeed interesting Senator Irons." Palpatine said making him nod.

Later

Anakin was piloting the Twilight to the Location.

Sean right now we adjusting his lightsabers to be prepared for anything in this fight.

"So are these guys anyway?" Ahsoka asked.

"Those two are members of a group of terrorists who have a huge grudge against my clan for the five long cruel years they had the world under their thumb. Personally I don't really blame them but they take this hatred way to far. They are willing to do whatever it takes to kill me since I'm the last of the clan." Sean said.

"How many members have you even encountered before?" Anakin asked.

"Four including those two. Last night they attacked me and Shaak Ti. The one with the huge sword is called Xaldin if I remember right and the other one is Ariac who so far to my knowledge is able to summon monsters using magic. Xaldin is also a lot like me. He's nearly immune to weapons of science which I learned after stabbing him in the back." Sean said.

"So our weapons will be useless against him." Anakin said.

"Not entirely. Slice off his head and he can't move his body...I hope." Sean said since he still didn't know.

"What you can move your body without your head?" Ahsoka asked amused before Regina sliced his head off with a grin.

"YOU BITCH!" Sean yelled in annoyance making her giggle.

"Ok now I'm satisfied. Think of it as payback for the three years you were missing." Regina said making him groan in annoyance before his body moved and picked up his head before putting it back on.

"Whatever." Sean said before they exited hyperspace and found a Republic cruiser just waiting there before they docked in the hanger.

"Keep your eyes open for anything. We learned the hard way these guys are tricky." Regina said with an assault riffle in hand.

"Uh yeah no shit." Sean said seeing clones that were cut to pieces making Ahsoka gasp in shock while holding a hand to her mouth.

"Oh hell." Turok said.

"So whats the plan?" Anakin asked before Sean cut his hand letting blood drop down before it began to take shape and formed a clone making Anakin smirk.

"Wow you weren't kidding." Ahsoka said in surprise that he could actually clone himself using his own blood.

"I'll use the air vents to find Chuchi. Most likely place is on the bridge. The rest of you try to stall Ariac as long as possible till I find her." Sean said.

"What about the other one?" Anakin asked.

"He's likely keeping an eye on Chuchi. I'll take care of him." Sean said jumping up and moved through the vents.

Walking around they soon found Ariac who was glaring at Sean's clone with cold murdering eyes.

"So you came after all. I suppose unlike the rest of that savage clan you at least have some honor. Now the rest of you be gone or die." Ariac said coldly before Anakin, Ahsoka and Turok activated their lightsabers with the last having a green lime light.

"Not a chance. We're not handing Sean over." Ahsoka said making him snarl.

"You have no idea what your protecting. But its your funeral." Ariac said before summoning several monsters. "You brought this on yourselves." Ariac said.

Meanwhile Sean was in the vents going up the bridge before he found Chuchi and Xaldin.

"Argh! Whats taking him so long? I want to kill that bastard and get out of here." Xaldin said in annoyance.

"Why are you after Sean? What did he do to you?" Chuchi asked making him glare at her.

"You don't know anything about him do you? He and his entire clan conquered the planet and killed good innocent people. My parents were killed by his clan and when they were all killed off save him what did the world do? They let him live! Completely forgiven that fucking cock sucker for the crimes of his god forsaken clan! We of the Red Scorpions formed together under the idea of a single goal. To ride the universe of the clan once and for all. And you will help us." Xaldin said shocking her.

After Sean officially joined the Republic Irons had told them of the clan 13 years ago. How they had fallen so low due to the actions of a single member of the clan. Sean however was the only one who stayed on the path of light his clan had once held so dear. Working endlessly to right the wrongs his entire family. She knew he was nothing like what this man was saying she saw Sean for who he truly was. One of the most kind people you could ever find to his friends and loved ones. So only one thing could be said from her mouth.

"SHUT UP!" Chuchi yelled making him widen his eyes in surprise as did Sean.

'Hmm?' Sean thought in curiosity.

"I don't care what his clan did! He's not them! More importantly you're no better then they were. You do the same things as they did and for what? To hurt someone who's done no wrong to anyone! Don't you ever say anything about the man I love like that ever again!" Chuchi yelled making Sean grin.

'Heh. I guess Revy was right. I do have the luck of god.' Sean thought with a chuckle before he saw the enraged look on Xaldin's face. 'Uh oh.' Sean thought in concern.

"Take it back." Xaldin said.

"No." Chuchi said.

"TAKE! IT! BACK!" Xaldin yelled in rage.

"NO!" Chuchi yelled making him growl in anger.

"Ok little girl. You just fucking dug your own grave!" Xaldin yelled pulling out his sword about to kill her when suddenly.

Sean emerged from the vents and slashed his head off in one clean slash making it roll down and his body fell down.

"So the man you love eh?" Sean asked making Chuchi blush up a storm making him chuckle. "I must be doing real good if I you like that much only after a week." Sean said with a grin before untying her.

"HEY FUCKERS!" Xaldin yelled at them making Chuchi yelp in surprise as even with his head cut off from his body he was still alive.

"Oh fucking come on. Oh well." Sean said before throwing a few explosives in the room. "You might be immune to the laws of science but even you can't survive the laws of nature." Sean said picking up Chuchi bridal style making her blush. "Say hi to my dead clan members when you see them in hell." Sean said laughing before he jumped down the lift.

"YOU BASTARD!" Xaldin yelled before the room blew up and his head was sucked out into space and was dead.

Meanwhile the rest of the group was still fighting against Ariac when the ship shook.

"Whoa! What was that?" Ahsoka asked before one of the monsters slashed the clone making it turn into a pool of blood.

"Ah I see. Using his blood clones to move around me eh? Not bad." Ariac said before he heard something from the lift and Sean and Chuchi dropped down before he let Chuchi down much to her disappointment.

"Your all out of options now fucker. Surrender." Sean said pulling out two green lightsabers making him growl in anger.

"Not today Kruger." Ariac said before blasting a large wave of lightning at him which Sean was able to absorb before Ariac rushed in and stabbed him in the stomach making Sean groan in pain before he made a run for it to his ship and got on before taking off.

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME KRUGER! THE RED SCORPIONS WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!" Ariac yelled before he left.

"Sean you ok?" Ahsoka asked in concern as he was bleeding.

"Fucking bastard. That blade was coated with Magic." Sean said before collapsing.

"HEY!" Ahsoka yelled in concern.

Later

Sean was taken to the Jedi temple to after they dropped Chuchi back at the Senate. Currently Sean was being treated by two Jedi. One was a woman named Rig Nema and the other was known As Bultar Swan. Bultar checked over his wound before seeing it was beginning to heal slowly.

"So magic is the only thing that actually harm him." Bultar said examining the wound.

"It would appear so." Nema said before Ahsoka and Aayla walked in.

"How is he doing now?" Aayla asked.

"Don't he's not in any danger. His wound is healing slower because it was a magic based weapon that did the damage." Bultar said before Sean woke up with a groan and looked into the eyes of Bultar making him grin.

"Well, hello angel." Sean said making her blink before smiling at him before he widened his eyes. "AHHH! WHY! Why can't I keep my mouth shut!" Sean yelled in annoyance making her giggle.

"Well, I see the rumor about you being a flirt is true." Bultar said amused.

"Rumor? Who said that?" Sean asked before pointing at Ahsoka who whistled in innocence making him chuckle. "Whatever." Sean said standing up.

"Try to take it easy for the next couple days. That wound may have healed fast but it could still cause problems if agitated." Nema said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Sean said as he, Ahsoka and Aayla left.

As they were walking the two female Jedi noticed the concerned look on his face.

"Something wrong?" Aayla asked.

"Yeah. I get the feeling Dooku was the one who informed the Red Scorpions about my current location and who I was allied with. The clones didn't even stand a chance against them." Sean said.

"What did you expect? They didn't even know what they were up against." Ahsoka said.

"True. Still at least theres one less member we'll have to worry about." Sean said.

 **Authors Note: Finally! I got this done. The whole site has been experience a problem all day. Anyway next Chapter we get to see a new weapon Sean's created to fight against the much larger monsters Ariac can summon. Also the reason I added Regina is because I was really disappointed by the lack of votes she got. She only got two! There was no way in hell I was gonna leave her hanging since she is one of my favorite female video game characters. Also to the guy who's always begging for me to update Unknown warrior I did early this morning. Read, Review, Fav Follow and VOTE! REVIEW AND VOTE MY FRIENDS HAHAHAHAHAHA! SEE YA!**


	9. The new weapon

Chapter 9 The New weapon

It's been a week since the whole situation regarding the Red Scorpions. So far no further attempts on Sean's life have occurred which was good. However He knew they were up to something.

Recently he's developed a new weapon to fight against larger threats. While not against the droid armies since in his view and Tarkin's it was major over kill. Still they had one problem with this new weapon.

"One pilot interface isn't going to work. To much strain on the mind." Sean said looking through the reports of test pilots.

"There must be a way past this problem. Surely you could find it." Tarkin said.

"It's not that easy. The weapon works the problem is the fact that one mind is to much to handle these weapons." Sean said looking outside seeing three giant robots called Jaegers. Currently the three they had were prototypes still being tested.

"What about a two way interface?" Tarkin said gaining his attention. "If one mind is to not enough then perhaps a two way interface may solve the problem." Tarkin said.

"That actually might work. But they need to be compatible with one another. Like trusted friends and such. That might work." Sean said before making some improvements to the virtual design before running a simulation before it was in the green. "Ok I need time to make the adjustments. You find those who are compatible for this." Sean said getting him to nod before leaving. "So help me god this better work or we're screwed." Sean said.

Meanwhile at the Jedi Temple

Ahsoka was walking to Shaak Ti's room looking rather nervous. The reason for being so nervous was because she wanted some advice on how to ask Sean out but didn't know how so she had to turn to the one Jedi who's actually been on a date with him.

'Oh! I'm starting to have second thoughts about this. What if she freaks out and tells the council! NO STOP IT! She is not gonna do that.' Ahsoka thought before taking a deep breath and knocked on her door.

"Enter." Shaak Ti said and Ahsoka walked in and to her surprise not only was Shaak Ti in there but so was Aayla, Revy and Regina.

"Hey Mango. What are you doing here?" Revy asked making her eyes twitch in annoyance at the mango comment.

"Stop calling me that." Ahsoka said annoyed making the others giggle. "Uh I'm here because of...Uh." Ahsoka tried to say making them smile or smirk knowing what she was trying to say.

"Let me guess. You want some advice on how to ask a certain Kruger out am I right?" Regina asked amused making her face fault.

"Oooh. Is it that obvious?" Ahsoka asked in defeat making Revy chuckle.

"No shit. Then again you aren't the only one. Blueberry here is on the same boat." Revy said making Aayla glare at her for the blueberry comment.

"Why must you refer to our skin color as fruit?" Aayla asked annoyed.

"Oh its something I picked up from Woods. You think I'm a royal hardass you haven't seen anything yet." Revy said making Regina snicker slightly.

"Aren't you a little older then him Aayla?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm actually 17 years older than him and he didn't even seem remotely bothered. I even had him guess my age. He guessed 25. I found it nice to see he thought I looked so young. Once I told him the truth he didn't seemed bothered at all." Shaak Ti said before looking at Revy and Regina. "He even told me about his little harem back home." Shaak Ti said making them grin while Aayla and Ahsoka looked surprised.

"Harem?" Aayla asked.

"Sean is on what he called the Clan restoration act. Lets him have multiple lovers to speed up the recovery rate of his clan." Shaak Ti said.

"Oh I get it." Ahsoka said before Turok burst in.

"Oy you girls are gonna want to see this." Turok said pulling up a monitor showing Sean's new weapons.

"What in the world are those?" Ahsoka asked in surprise.

"Jaegers. A little project he worked on back home for construction purposes. Considering now though that Ariac can summon monsters he must have weaponized them. I heard the one pilot interface isn't working anymore since he had to weaponize them. Now they require a two way interface. Two pilots fighting as the machine." Turok said.

"Hmm." Ahsoka thought with a grin.

Later

"Ok Tarkin I'm all set up here." Sean said in a suit to help him connect to the Jeager he called Gypsy danger.

"Your Co Pilot should be arriving any second." Tarkin said on the comms.

"Right." Sean said before the doors opened up. "My left arm is a little shot so I'll take the right." Sean said.

"Sure." A female voice said making him turn and saw Ahsoka in the same suit as him making him chuckle.

"Figures. Alright lets get this over with." Sean said as they both stepped into place.

"Any advice?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah. This thing will be connected to our minds and memories. Whatever you do you cannot go down chasing a memory." Sean said before the system activated. Soon their minds were connected.

"Everything checks out on this end. We're disabling the safeties now." Tarkin said before Sean and Ahsoka moved the arms together in perfect sync.

"We good?" Sean asked.

"So far. Try stepping forward." Tarkin said getting them to do just that perfectly. "Excellent. Next would be..." Tarkin tried to say before the screens went all fuzzy.

"The hell?" Sean said in confusion.

"Whats going on?" Ahsoka asked in confusion.

At the Senate and Jedi temple they were experiencing the same thing before the image of Ariac appeared.

"Oh dear." Obi-Wan said not liking this.

"Chancellor Palpatine. Last time I demanded you handed over the last Kruger in exchange for your precious senator of Pantora. Now I give you a new trade. The Last Kruger for the safety of the entire planet." Ariac said making him scoff.

"You seriously believe you can conquer an entire planet full of Jedi? I don't make deals with terrorists nor fools." Palpatine said not about to hand over the Republic's most prized weapons designer and solider.

"Oh I think I can with these three." Ariac said as a large portal opened up and from the portal emerged three extremely large monsters bigger than any other he's ever summoned.

"Oh no." Sean said in concern. "Tarkin we don't have time to test the others or weapons. We need to deploy now!" Sean yelled.

"But they haven't been tested yet!" Tarkin argued.

"We don't have a choice. Get the teams ready now." Sean said opening the large doors.

"Very well." Tarkin said assembling the teams.

(Insert go big or go extinct from Pacific Rim)

The largest of the monsters arrived At Sean's factory before Gypsy walked out standing in the way.

"You ready Ahsoka?" Sean asked.

"Not like I got much choice." Ahsoka joked making him chuckle.

The Monster roared into the air before it began to charge at them.

"Now!" Sean yelled as they moved to the side before pulling it into a headlock before punching it in the face multiple times.

At the senate

The senators were all terrified as one of the monsters headed right for them before one Jaeger with three arms that had spinning blades on them appeared. (Typhoon)

The monster roared before charging only for the spinning blades to cut it up making it roar in pain as Typhoon had the edge.

At the Jedi temple

Many of the Jedi had their lightsabers our ready to attack the giant monster when another Jaeger appeared and started punching the monster in the face with swift speed being the fastest of the three prototypes. (Striker)

Back with Gypsy

"This thing is really starting to PISS ME OFF!" Sean yelled as they were pushed down before it jumped on them. "Lets see if it can take the heat." Sean said activating the reactor making it blast intense heat at the monster making it roar in pain before a large blade emerged from Gypsy's left arm and stabbed it in the chest a few times making it roar in pain before they cut off the head.

"Finally." Ahsoka said.

Typhoon was winning its battle against the monster attacking the senate before it sliced its head clean off making it fall to the ground with the body following suit which made the senators cheer.

Striker pushed the monster back before its chest opened up revealing missile launchers before firing six rockets at the monster making it roar in pain before falling down dead.

"All clear." Tarkin said on the comms.

"Got anything else up your sleeve Ariac or are you out?" Sean asked amused making him roar in rage before his transmission ended. "Fucking asshole." Sean said amused.

Later

"When you said they would go to great lengths to kill you the last time you really meant it." Palpatine said to Sean as he, Tarkin and Irons were in his office.

"I told you these guys were not to be underestimated sir. Still we were lucky we finished those Jaegers in time otherwise it would have been a slaughter." Sean said.

"Which brings us to our current situation. We need troops who know how to deal with the Red Scorpions." Tarkin said.

"Oh? Are you prepared to train the clones on how to deal with them?" Palpatine asked.

"No." Irons said gaining his attention. "We're bringing Earth into the war." Irons said surprising him.

"Yeah. Dooku obviously hired the Red Scorpions to kill me since I turned on him. He'll hire more. My planet is the only people who can fight them on even ground." Sean said.

"Are you absolutely sure. I don't want to see you making a mistake you'll come to regret my boy." Palpatine said.

"Respectfully Chancellor I believe Earth can turn the tide of this war to our favor." Tarkin said having seen the reports on Earth's capabilities. Before the clone army was discovered Earth would have been the ones to fight for the Republic against the Separatists.

"We don't have a choice sir. We're out of options." Sean said making him sigh.

"Very well. Do what you must." Palpatine said making them nod before leaving. If they had turned around as the door closed they would have seen the sinister smile on his face.

"Perfect." Palpatine said in approval.

 **Authors Note: Oh shit now Earth might get dragged into this war completely. Next Chapter Sean comes back to Earth to bring his people into the war. Also Next Chapter you might just see a lemon between Sean and ?. HEHEHEHEHEHE! Also I have some bad news my loyal fans...Stan Lee...Has regretfully passed away today. Our greatest comic book hero is gone. May he find peace with his wife he has reunited with. Read, Review, Fav, Follow and VOTE! REVIEW AND VOTE MY LOYAL FANS! Rest in peace mighty Stan Lee.**


	10. Home sweet home

Chapter 10 Home sweet home

Sean and Tarkin waited patiently for the others to arrive for the departure to Earth.

"What the hell is taking them?" Sean asked leaning against a wall.

"Patence now. I'm sure they'll arrive any moment." Tarkin said before the Twilight landed right on the platform outside the factory. "There see?" Tarkin said making him smirk.

So far everyone that was going was Sean, Tarkin, Anakin, Ahsoka, Turok, Revy, Regina, Aayla, Shaak Ti and Bultar Swan. On another platform was a Arquitens-class light cruiser waiting for them.

"Everyone set to go?" Sean asked.

"Think everyone is here." Anakin said as they boarded the cruiser.

"Just a moment." Luminara said approaching them.

"Ah Luminara, Barriss. You both coming along?" Sean asked.

"Actually I was hoping you would Take Barriss with you. Considering Earth is the newest addition to the Republic I thought it would help Barriss if she learned more about the system." Luminara said.

"If thats ok of course." Barriss said shyly making him chuckle.

"Of course. Come along then." Sean said as she quickly boarded the cruiser. "What about you?" Sean asked.

"I have somewhere else to be. Perhaps next time." Luminara said making him smirk.

"Hopefully. See ya." Sean said as he boarded the cruiser.

'Well, Barriss hopefully this gets you two closer together.' Luminara thought wanting her and Sean to get closer to one another.

Later

The Cruiser was in lightspeed heading to earth.

"So what can you tell us about Earth?" Anakin asked Sean.

"Before I answer that what do you know so far?" Sean asked.

"I know for a fact it's a military planet. About maybe 80% of the whole planet is all military." Anakin said.

"And do you know why that is?" Sean asked.

"Not really. Thats why we're asking." Anakin said gaining everyone's attention.

"Earth has been a military planet for last near 80 years." Sean said pulling up a hologram of the planet.

"What happened 80 years ago?" Ahsoka asked.

"World war 2. The last great war. Ever since the beginning of mankind the people have been at war with one another for dumb and idiotic reasons. My clan which like the Jedi have been peace keepers but unlike them for so long they never once took up arms...Not until the beginning go the last great war. It was the last straw. They could no longer stand by and watch humanity destroy not only themselves but the planet as well. So when the war began they took up arms against the Germans. The war lasted for six long years as the world united against Adolf Hitler." Sean said.

"Who?" Anakin asked confused.

"Adolf Hitler. Leader of the Nazis the German army. Fucking asshole is responsible for the death of 65 million people. My clan was the one who ended him by public execution. Since the end of the war the entire world was completely united under the guidance of the Kruger clan...Till 18 years ago." Sean said before pulling up a file of a man with white skin blood red eyes and white hair.

"Who's that?" Ahsoka asked.

"That would be the sorry bastard who changed the way of the clan and took control of Earth for five long years. Abigor Kruger. Was corrupted by dark magic and used that same magic to turn the hearts of everyone to evil...I was the only one Immune to it." Sean said.

"And what happened to him?" Aayla asked.

"I assume he died that night like everyone else." Sean said pulling up a photo of the bodies of that night.

"Oh my." Tarkin said in disgust seeing everyone was mutilated.

"How I survived is beyond me. Whoever did it was extremely powerful." Sean said.

Later

Soon the cruiser exited Hyperspace and arrived at Earth.

"Home sweet home." Sean said with a smile.

Soon enough they arrived in the city of Washington D.C before they landed on a platform. On the landing platform was a man in a general Uniform with the rank of Three stars on his shoulders.

Walking off the ship Sean was the first to approach the man.

"Shepherd." Sean said politely before he got shot in the face much to everyones shock minus Turok, Revy and Regina. "OW!" Sean yelled before his face healed and glared at Shepherd who grinned.

"Welcome back son." Shepherd said kindly.

"Ugh. Why do I get the feeling everyone is going to do the same fucking bullshit to me?" Sean said making him chuckle.

"You can't exactly blame them since you vanished without a trace for 3 damn years." Shepherd said making him groan in annoyance.

"Whatever. We're not here to visit. We have a situation regarding a small group that has a huge grudge against my clan." Sean said making him frown.

"Yes, Irons told us. The others will be assembled by tomorrow. In the meantime I think some old friends of yours are long overdue for a reunion." Shepherd said.

"Great so I can get shot in the face more." Sean said annoyed making him chuckle.

"I'm sure not all of them will be like that." Shepherd said leading them off the platform.

"When you said Earth was mostly a military planet you really meant it." Anakin said seeing a large percent of the city was highly advanced with military personnel.

"Been that way for a long time. If Earth does join the war it will be the first time the planet has been at war that does not involve fighting each other." Shepherd said.

"We can use all of our experience to good use for a change." Sean said.

"Not saying I don't agree. But people here have had enough of war to last a life time." Shepherd said.

"But this time it's actually for a good cause. I know Dooku and his Separatist allies like Gunray, Tambor and various others. They will stop at nothing till they get what they want. And Earth being allied with the Republic puts us on their hit list. Especially Ventress of all people." Sean said making him chuckle in amusement.

"From the sounds of things you've got a grudge against her son." Shepherd said.

"Considering she tried to choke me yeah I think he does." Revy said holding her neck.

"Figures." Shepherd said before they entered a command center showing events all over the world.

"Well, look who's back." A man with white skin brown hair and blue eyes said approaching Sean.

"Woods. Been a long time." Sean said.

"Uh huh." Woods said before he tried to stab him in the face but this time Sean stopped it by grabbing his hand.

"Uh uh. I already got shot today. One per day thats my rule." Sean said annoyed making him chuckle.

"Fine. Good to have you back kid." Woods said before two others known as Mason and Bowman walked up to him.

"Hey kid." Mason said.

"Mason, Bowman." Sean said.

"Good to have ya back." Bowman said.

"General Shepherd." Tarkin said gaining his attention. "How advanced are Earth's cruisers?" Tarkin asked making him chuckle.

"These are based off his old designs before he left." Shepherd said showing multiple designs of ships. (Picture them from Call of Duty infinite warfare and Halo)

"Most impressive." Tarkin said. "And how many do you have right now?" Tarkin asked.

"Over at least 200 cruisers right now ready for deployment." Shepherd said.

"So brings you back?" Woods asked.

"Our old friends the Red Scorpions found me because of Dooku. I'm concerned he's gonna hire more of them to use against the Republic. So I figured the best way to counter them would be..." Sean tried to say.

"To bring Earth into the war." Mason said.

"Yeah. You can't blame me for the idea. Compared to the rest of the galaxy we've had more wars combined then every other word or galactic war." Sean said.

"He's not wrong." Woods said.

"The military council will decide if we should enter the war. But it would take something more serious then a small group of grudge hating terrorists to persuade them to get involved in the war." Shepherd said looking over a monitor for New York.

"Like an invasion?" Anakin asked.

"Something like that." Shepherd said.

Later

After the initial meeting everyone decided to go exploring the city. Of course Sean had decided to take Aayla to the movies.

"I have to ask. Why bring your people into the war if they value peace?" Aayla asked.

"It's more along the lines of putting our war experience to some actual good use for a change. Right now if we combined Earth's army with the clone army we could turn the tide to the Republic's favor." Sean said.

"Ah I see." Aayla said before they arrived at the theater.

"Now then shall we?" Sean asked opening the door for her making her smile before walking inside.

Meanwhile

Outside the city in the forest part of DC Ariac was waiting for someone before he sensed the arrival.

"Your late." Ariac said before turning to face Ventress.

"Getting past security on this planet is no easy task." Ventress said.

"So Dooku is sending a massive Droid army to take the planet am I right?" Ariac asked.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Ventress asked.

"No. This world means nothing to me and my allies. Our goal is to eradicate the Kruger bloodline. Dooku can have this world." Ariac said.

"Good." Ventress said while grinning inside.

'Perfect! Once Earth is no longer under the control of the Republic I have his own people slaughter him and all those he loves. Vengence will be so sweet.' Ventress thought evilly.

Meanwhile

"Ah I missed Earth movies." Sean said as he and Aayla walked out of the theater.

"I'll admit they certainly are entertaining." Aayla said making him chuckle. "By the way. Thanks for taking me out. It feels...Nice." Aayla said making him smile.

"I do like to take care of my ladies you know." Sean said making her smile.

"So I've noticed." Aayla said leaning in for a kiss when they heard a crashing sound around the corner.

"Huh?" Sean said before.

"No! Stay away!" A female voice yelled in panic making them rush around the corner seeing four people one was a female green skinned Twi'lek and the other three were three men with the leader being a white skinned Twi'lek.

"Oy!" Sean yelled gaining their attention. "The fuck do you think you're doing!" Sean yelled making the leader step up smugly.

"I am Bib Fortuna. I serve the mighty Jabba. And this girl is coming with us to serve the rest of her life as his slave thats all she'll be good for." Bib said arrogantly making Sean growl.

"I don't fucking think so." Sean said before he turned into his raptor form much to their shock.

"Blast him!" Bib yelled to his pawns before Sean rushed at them tearing the pawns to pieces before he turned human again and grabbed Bib by the head before slamming him down on the ground hard making him grunt in pain.

"You will apologize to her now." Sean said making Bib face the awe struck woman.

"I'm...Sorry." Bib said before Sean threw him away before he tried to crawl away but came face to face with an assault riffle.

"Not even a full day back and your already picking fights." A man with white skin brown hair and Brown eyes said.

"Hey Pierson." Sean said before he aimed his weapon at him. "Hey! One per day thats my rule no exceptions!" Sean yelled making him smirk.

"Figures." Pierson said before two troops dragged Bib away. "Welcome back buddy." Pierson said.

"Ah good to be back." Sean said before turning to face the woman. "And you would be?" Sean asked kindly.

"Oola." Oola said.

"Well, Oola. Considering the current situation I know just the place for you to keep safe till we can find you a better place to live." Sean said pulling her up before she smiled at him for his kindness.

"Thank you." Oola said.

"You truly have a big heart you know." Aayla said smiling at him.

"A gift I don't take for granted like most would." Sean said.

 **Authors Note: I was going to do the Lemon but I remembered when I did this the last time when I made my very first lemon which many loved the first time was after the date. So I'm going to do the same again. So next Chapter you will see the remake of my very first lemon. Anyway the poll is over now so your all free to see the results. I know I said I would add only the top 20 but I was a little disappointed by some of my favorites not being added to it. Don't worry I'm not going to add all those that didn't get in the top 20. I'm mostly going to add the ones I can't live without since they can serve a big purpose in my story like say April from TMNT 1987. Anyway I'm still sad that Stan Lee is gone and right before he could star in his fourth avengers film. It sucks you know. But at least he's with his wife now. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW FOR THE REMAKE OF MY VERY FIRST LEMON MY LOYAL FANS! See ya! Oh and just so people don't get confused Earth's army is based off Call of duty and Halo so you can expect to see some characters from those series in the story.**


	11. Reunions

Chapter 11 Reunions

Sean and Aayla were taking the elevator back to his home after dropping Oola at a temporary apartment till he could find her a better place to live.

"Where exactly are we going?" Aayla asked.

"My penthouse." Sean said as the elevator stopped and Aayla widened her eyes seeing very expansive home Sean lived in. (Picture the penthouse from Saint's row the third.)

"Oh my." Aayla said in surprise.

"What you think being the worlds greatest weapons designer means I get paid very little?" Sean asked amused opening the blinds showing an outdoor pool and a great view of the city. "Best seat in the house." Sean said looking at his home.

As Aayla was looking outside a small smirk appeared on her face.

Just as Sean entered his old room full of medals and weapon designs he made three years prior to the clone wars he was pushed down on the bed.

"Hey!" Sean said before he turned and saw Aayla with a smirk on her face. "I know that look." Sean said making her giggle.

"I'm sure you do." Aayla said before she took off her shirt revealing a pink bra around her large breasts before turning around to take off her pants showing off a pink thong making him chuckle.

"Oh now this is perfect." Sean said making her giggle before she took off her bra and threw it in the corner. Then she bends down to take off her thong revealing her blue pussy to him making him chuckle before she slowly walked to him and got on her knees.

"So how do I look?" Aayla asked sexually making him smile.

"Breath taking." Sean said making her grin before she pulled off his robes before a frown appeared on her face as she traced her hands on the scars on his body before he gently grabbed her hands and kissed them.

"No use thinking about what could have been Aayla. These scars aren't going anywhere. And neither am I." Sean said before he kissed her making her moan. Finally she removed his pants and boxers and gasped seeing his large cock.

"Oh my." Aayla said in surprise making him chuckle.

"Go on. It won't bite." Sean said making her giggle before she got back to her knees and moved to his cock. Slowly she started to lick the head and moaned from his taste while Sean groaned out in satisfaction. Then Aayla opened her mouth and brought him all the way in and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she blew him moving her mouth up and down on his cock while licking the tip.

"Mmm." Aayla moaned out as she sucked on him while her hands played with his balls before he placed his hands on her head rubbing her skin making her moan softly as she continued to blow him.

As she was blowing him her free hand went to her pussy and fingered herself wanting to increase her pleasure some more. Sean grinned at her as he played with her head before she felt him twitch inside her mouth making her eyes widen as she doubled her efforts moving faster on his cock before Sean bucked into her mouth making her eyes widen more before he came deep inside her making her moan as she gulped down every drop before he stopped and pulled back with a grin on her face.

"Delicious." Aayla said before yelping as he pulled her up before kissing her forehead making her smile.

"Time to return the favor." Sean said as he sat down and pulled her waist over his head making her blush a little.

"Uh Sean I've never...Ooooh!" Aayla moaned out in surprise as he started licking her pussy making her moan in bliss. "Oh my...You've done this before haven't you?" Aayla asked in approval of his skilled tongue.

"Hey incase you forgot I've got a harem so yes I do." Sean said making her smile before moaning out in bliss as he continued her assault on her blue pussy lips.

Aayla was in such bliss she started playing with her breasts. Twisting and pinching her light blue nipples making her whimper in satisfaction.

"I see someone is enjoying herself greatly." Sean said amused making her giggle before she gasped feeling her climax approaching before she grabbed the back board of the bed before gasping in bliss as she came in his mouth and whimper as he gulped down every drop.

"Satisfied?" Sean asked making her grin.

"Not just yet." Aayla said getting on her hands and knees and shook her blue ass at him. "Ready for the main attraction." Aayla said spanking herself.

Sean smirked before he lined himself up against her entrance.

"Just to warn you there will be some pain for a little while." Sean said making her smile.

"It'll be worth it." Aayla said making him smirk before he slowly pushed himself in making her groan in discomfort before he pushed all the way in making her gasp in shock and was about to scream till Sean pulled her up and kissed her making her moan as he stayed still till she was adjusted to his size while he pleasured her body by kissing her and playing with her breasts.

Soon enough the pain ended and Sean slowly starts to thrust inside of her making her gasp in bliss as each thrust took her pleasure sensors even higher. Sean continued to thrust into Aayla while his hands played with her body. His right hand played with her blue ass cheeks making her moan while his left hand played with her breasts making her whimper before he leaned forward and sucked on her neck making her giggle.

"Mmm. More." Aayla moaned out making him grin. Aayla gasped as he started to thrust faster into her.

"Ask and you shall receive." Sean said making her grin before she felt him twitch inside her making her smile.

"Inside now!" Aayla yelled out before he took one last deep thrust into her making her eyes roll into the back of her head as she felt his essence inside her womb. She wasn't worried about getting pregnant since she took a drug to prevent such things. Aayla's body was twitching in ecstasy before he pulled out and his seed poured out.

"Got one more hole to fill." Sean said poking her anus making her grin.

"Lucky for you I'm up for anything." Aayla said making him grin before he moved forward and to her shock and excitement he started licking her blue asshole.

"Mmm." Aayla moaned in arousal before feeling finger move inside her second hole. "I can't take it anymore." Aayla said before yelping as she was on his lap with her ass in the air.

"Before we begin theres something I want to do. Making this blue ass bright red." Sean said making her eyes widen in shock.

"Don't you dare." Aayla said in alarm before.

SMACK!

Aayla gasped in shock as he spanked her blue ass making it jiggle a little.

SMACK!

He smacked the other one getting the same result.

"You evil bastard." Aayla said in lust making him chuckle.

"Like you actually didn't want this." Sean said continuing to spank her blue butt making her moan.

Soon enough her blue ass was bright red and Aayla was smirking at her lover.

"Now that you've punished my ass I think it's time we finish this." Aayla said sitting on his lap before lining herself up and shoved his cock into her ass making her groan in discomfort.

Sean thrusted upwards into her ass making her moan as each thrust made his balls smack against her butt making her moan.

"If I had known this night would turn into something like this I might have prepared a few things." Sean said making her giggle before leaning forward having her breasts in his face.

"Oh like what? Having one of your lovers dance for us?" Aayla asked making him chuckle.

"I know a couple who would." Sean said making her giggle before moaning as he thrusted faster into her ass.

Aayla then gasped as he placed his mouth on her right breast and sucked on it making her moan as she held his head close before feeling him twitch inside of her and whimpered feeling his seed inside her second hole feeling it leak out before she collapsed into his arms.

"Mmm. Perfect." Aayla said making him smile before pulling the covers over them. "I love you." Aayla said making him smile.

"I love to Aayla." Sean said before the lights went out before they both fell asleep.

As Aayla slept she dreamt of the future. She saw herself with Sean looking older and more mature. She saw herself with two children. The oldest was a teenage boy with a human body but had her brown eyes. The second was a blue skinned Twi'lek that looked nearly identical to her but had Sean's green eyes and she saw herself looking three months pregnant. The very image brought tears of joy to her eyes as she slept in her lover's arms.

Next morning

Sean was going to a bar early in the morning while Aayla explored the city.

Entering the bar he found many troops inside before.

"HEY! Kruger!" A British voice yelled getting everyone's attention.

"Oh shit." Sean said before turning to the source of the voice. "Price, Soap, Gaz." Sean said before the first shot him in the face. "OW! Stop doing that!" Sean yelled getting everyone to laugh.

"Ok kid now we're good. Come here." Price said getting Sean to sit down at their table. "Shepherd told us you were back on Earth. Somehow not surprised you were spying on the bucket heads." Price said.

"I saw opportunity knock and took it. Besides who else could do flawless work and not get caught?" Sean questioned making them chuckle.

"True enough. Also heard about our old friends. They've been a no show for three years since you vanished. Probably thought you were dead." Soap said.

"I got a question. When did the Republic come to Earth?" Sean asked.

"About a couple days after you left." Gaz said.

"A few Jedi arrived peacefully said they were investigating some disturbance. Probably meant you." Price said.

"Then they found Turok and said he was uh what was it again?" Soap said.

"Strong in the force?" Sean asked.

"Yeah thats it. General Windu took him as his apprentice after that. Been lookin for you ever since." Soap said.

"So I've been told." Sean said.

"So you really trying to bring Earth into the war?" Gaz asked.

"You can't blame me. We have thousands of years worth of War experience in our blood. We could actually put that experience to actual good use for a change." Sean said.

"He's not wrong." Soap said.

"Besides the clones are outnumbered. And if Dooku does hire more of the Red Scorpions you really think they'll stand a chance?" Sean asked.

"Definitely not. I know Shepherd fully agrees with this. It's the others on the military council you've got to convince." Price said.

Meanwhile

Ventress was still in the forest before a hologram of Dooku appeared.

"Master." Ventress said.

"Are the preparations almost ready?" Dooku asked.

"They are nearly finished. We have to land our troops in small numbers or Earth will catch on." Ventress said.

"I see. General Grievous and I will be joining you soon enough. I want this planet under Separatist control. With the people of Earth at our side we can change the tide of the war to our favor." Dooku said.

"Why not just destroy everything and everyone? Send a message to that traitor never to screw with us." Ventress said in hatred of her most hated enemy.

"Do not let your need for revenge cloud your judgment Ventress. You will do nothing till I arrive. Understood?" Dooku said strictly making her frown.

"Yes master." Ventress said before his transmission ended.

However what Ventress did not see was someone from a far distance monitoring her movements. The person in question was Bowman.

"Oh shit not good." Bowman said before getting on his bike and drove back to the city.

Meanwhile

Sean had met back up with Ahsoka and Anakin as they walked through the city. As they walked through the park however Ahsoka saw some monument with an extremely large sword stuck in the ground.

"Hey Sean. Whats that?" Ahsoka asked pointing to the sword.

"Oh that. That is the sword of my father. The legendary Star Saber." Sean said. (Transformers prime)

"Your father?" Anakin asked.

"Yes. He was the one who led the clan to battle against the Germans during the last war. He stuck that sword down there as a reminder for everyone never to forget the last war. Forever it will be stuck till one who is worthy can pull the sword from the ground." Sean said as they approached it.

"Oh really?" Anakin asked with a grin before grabbing the handle and tried to pull but it wouldn't even budge before he lost his grip and fell down making them laugh. "Jeez. Whats this thing stuck on?" Anakin asked.

"It's just ordinary rock." Sean said before Ahsoka tried and like Anakin couldn't pull it.

"Why don't you give it a try?" Ahsoka asked.

"No thanks. I already got enough swords for my collection. Besides I think it belongs here more." Sean said.

"Hey wait a minute. Didn't you make a sword called the star saber a while back?" Ahsoka asked remembering that blue bladed sword.

"Ay. That was my version of it till Grievous destroyed it. The difference between my sword and this one being the original was crafted from the remains of a meteor that was full of an incredibly strong metal. A gift from the heavens as he called it. Hence the name the star saber." Sean said before a transmission came through and a hologram of Tarkin appeared.

"We have a situation. You need to report to command." Tarkin said before his hologram faded making him frown.

Soon enough they headed back to command.

"Whats going on?" Sean asked.

"It involves the Separatists I'm afraid. They're planning an invasion of Earth." Shepherd said making Sean glare.

 **Authors Note: And I'm going to leave it at that for now. Hope you guys enjoyed my remake of my very first lemon. For those of you who don't know my second story was doing very poorly so I had no choice but to delate the story and move on. Now that I've gotten way better I decided to remake this story and the lemons that followed. Anyway As I promised heres the list of girls that will be in the harem.**

 **Ahsoka**

 **Aayla**

 **Barriss**

 **Luminara**

 **Shaak Ti**

 **Adi Galia**

 **Oola**

 **Riyo**

 **Bultar Swan**

 **Revy from Black Lagoon**

 **Regina from Dino Crisis**

 **Raven from Teen Titans**

 **Starfire from Teen Titans**

 **Blackfire from Teen Titans**

 **Wonder Woman from Justice League unlimited**

 **Korra from The Legend of Korra**

 **Powergirl from DC**

 **Rias from Highschool DXD**

 **Samui from Naruto**

 **Erza from Fairy Tail**

 **Super Girl from Justice League unlimited**

 **Rogue from X men Evolution**

 **Charm Caster from Ben 10 (The original version)**

 **Alexis from Yugioh GX**

 **Chun Li from Street fighter**

 **Galatea from Justice League unlimited**

 **Kazehana from Sekirei**

 **Akeno from Highschool DXD**

 **Temari from Naruto**

 **Xenovia from Highschool DXD**

 **Killer Frost from Assault on Arkham**

 **Mira from Fairy Tail**

 **Lucy from Fairy Tail**

 **Pakura from Naruto**

 **Cana from Fairy Tail**

 **Artemis from Young Justice**

 **Kida from Atlantis**

 **Tala from Justice League unlimited**

 **Karai from TMNT 2003**

 **April O'neil from TMNT 1987**

 **Musubi from Sekirei**

 **Chel from The Road To El Dorado**

 **Juri from Street fighter**

 **Carrera from Viper GTS**

 **Six from Tripping the Rift**

 **Will there be more? Maybe personally I think this is enough but if something does change my mind be prepared. Now Next Chapter is the battle for Earth and my friends prepare to be amazed for what I have planed. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW FOR THE** **AWESOME REMAKE OF MY VERY FIRST LEMON! See ya!**


	12. The might of Earth

Chapter 12 The might of Earth

"Wait why would the Separatists want to invade Earth? That doesn't make any sense." Ahsoka said completely confused.

"Clearly you don't see what the people of Earth are fully capable of." Tarkin said.

"My people are more than just good soldiers during the times of war. We're capable of great abilities that most would consider science fiction. Like members of the Red scorpions everyone here is capable of many things." Sean said.

"So they want to exploit those abilities for their own gain in this war." Anakin said seeing exactly how this would effect the war effort. Droids fighting clones were one thing but with Earth on any side would mean a better chance of winning the war.

"I've already contacted the Republic about this. But they won't get here in time." Shepherd said.

"So we're on our own...Good." Sean said surprising the Jedi. "This will prove a point of why we need to join this war. The republic army is stretched for to thin." Sean said.

"Fortunately we've already begun evacuations of civilians in the city. So we don't need to worry about civilian casualties especially since that number is extremely low due to most of the planet being military compared to the rest of the galaxy." Tarkin said.

"That means the city will be the battle ground. According to Bowman's report Dooku's pawn Ventress is already here waiting for Dooku and Grievous." Shepherd said making Sean's fists tighten at the first name which many noticed.

"Sean? Are you all right?" Barriss asked in concern.

"It's...Nothing Barriss. Ventress and I have a score to settle is all." Sean said making the other Jedi concerned.

"You can put your grudge against her aside for later son." Shepherd said before two other people entered the room. The first was a man in black military clothing with a metal left arm that had the Russian symbol on it. He also had white skin brown hair and purple eyes. The second was a woman in black military clothing. She had brown hair in a pony tail with white skin and brown eyes with glasses on.

"Reznov, Julia." Sean said making them smirk.

"Long time no see Kruger." Reznov said putting him into an arm lock with his metal arm. (Picture it as the metal arm Bucky had in Infinity war)

"Who are you guys?" Anakin asked.

"Ah these are my best friends. Reznov and Julia. The three of us are the best team around." Sean said.

"Which is why they're here." Shepherd said before pulling up a hologram of the city. "Our intel suggests they'll be coming in from the west side. It'll take time for them to reach the city. I have the best from task force 141 waiting for them. The moment they see them they'll report it to us and you and the men can get into position." Shepherd said.

"What about us?" Anakin asked.

"You'll also be with the men. The second the battle begins the second you join." Shepherd said.

After the meeting was over they went outside and saw a group of four individuals in what was known as third generation Spartan armor.

"Whoa. Who are these guys?" Ahsoka asked in surprise.

"Those are Spartans. The very best soldiers on Earth. The armor makes them stronger, faster and more aware of their surroundings." Sean said before approaching them before the leader of the group noticed them.

"General Kruger." The Spartan said.

"Hey wait a minute I recognize that voice...Locke?" Sean asked making him take off his helmet revealing a bald African American man.

"Been a long time kid." Locke said.

"So you went from Office of Navel intelligence to Spartan ops. Can't say I'm surprised." Sean said. "I hope your team is up for this since Ventress despite being a complete failure can be dangerous." Sean said.

"Spartan Team osiris." Locke said getting them to approach them. "Sean I think my team can take out the Separatists by ourselves." Locke said making him chuckle.

"Helmets off." Sean said getting them to do just that. Two women and one male. "Introductions please." Sean said.

"Spartan Buck. Former ODST leader." Buck said.

"Spartan Vale signal intelligence specialist and Language interrupter." Vale said.

"Spartan Tanaka intelligence specialist." Tanaka said. (Not sure if thats true since not a lot is known about here)

"I'm beginning to see why you want to bring Earth into the war." Ahsoka said.

However suddenly a soldier known as Ghost rushed to them.

"Droids have been spotted entering the city. A member of the Red scorpions is with them." Ghost said.

"Ariac. Figures." Sean said.

"I want everyone in position before they arrive." Shepherd said on the comms.

"Copy that." Sean said.

An hour later

Dooku and his army walked through the streets.

"Hmm. Something is not right." Dooku said looking around. "Its quiet. Too quiet." Dooku said in suspicion.

"Where is everyone?" A droid asked looking around.

Inside the buildings were Earth troops and Jedi waiting for the right moment.

"This is going to be a walk in the park." Woods said.

"Wait till I saw to engage." Sean said before he spotted Ventress and narrowed his eyes on her. However his eyes soon landed on the garage bin next to him and grinned before grabbing it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Woods asked.

"Pissing Ventress off." Sean said before he threw the garbage outside.

As Ventress was walking she failed to see a certain shadow before the trash bit landed on her.

"What the!" Ventress yelled in surprise before pulling it off but was covered in garbage. Sean of snickered at this which did not go unnoticed by Dooku.

"Come now my old friend. Are you going to hide forever." Dooku said.

"It's called waiting for the right moment to strike Dooku. Something Ventress can't ever seem to learn on account of being a dumbass virgin." Sean said making her growl in anger while others snickered or chuckled.

"Come out here you freak! Or are you afraid to actually fight those who are better then you?" Ventress mocked.

"HA! Afraid of you! Please Ventress. I'm more afraid of Julia and Turok than I ever will be of you." Sean said making said people laugh. "Oh that reminds me of one other thing. Still afraid of me after I gave you a beating on that cruiser for choking Revy?" Sean mocked making her growl. "I really desperately wanted to kill you. But why waste effort and energy on a nobody. It's a miracle you can actually even fight considering your skills are...What did Luminara call it? Oh yes. You're an amateur." Sean said laughing.

"THATS IT!" Ventress yelled jumping to the sound of his voice and slashed the window apart expecting him to be there but to her confusion all that was there was a loud speaker.

"And another thing...You're a fucking moron! NOW!" Sean yelled before the others at the windows fired at the droid army while Dooku and Grievous used their lightsabers to destroy the bullets since they couldn't deflect solid shots.

Ventress was about to jump down when Sean grabbed her by the head.

"As I said. Your nothing." Sean said before throwing her down on the street hard making her grunt in pain before he pulled out two lightsabers one green and one purple before jumping down about to slash her but she pulled out her lightsabers and blocked his attacks but Sean was doing much better then her before he kicked her into a wall.

"FIRE!" Price yelled as a few troops fired rockets at the tanks blowing them up.

Anakin and the others jumped down to face Dooku and Grievous.

"Ah Skywalker. I should have expected you of all people to be here." Dooku said.

"You will not control Earth Dooku." Anakin said activating his lightsaber.

"Oh but I think I will. Originally must say whoever has the most power controls the fate of the galaxy. But now whoever controls earth shall control it for eternity. And the Republic will never get the chance to use its army." Dooku said before the Jedi charged at them.

Out on the streets appeared Earth based tanks. (Picture Scorpions and tanks from Call of duty)

"Take out those tanks now!" Gaz yelled getting the tanks to fire at the droids easily destroying them.

Sean was fighting Ventress through the memorial of his father before he kicked her down and aimed his lightsabers at her.

"This is your end Ventress." Sean said about to finish her when he was thrown into a wall by Ariac.

"Your mine!" Ariac yelled before summoning countless monsters to attack him.

Sean managed to kill most of them with ease before one got lucky and slashed his back making him grunt in pain before another rammed him into a pillar making him drop his lightsabers before Ariac crushed them with his foot.

"For five lone years the Kruger clan controlled the planet and ruined the lives of many!" Ariac yelled before tearing off his robes that held all his lightsaber before he crushed them. "My family was slaughtered because they stood up against them and left me with nothing!" Ariac yelled before stabbing Sean in the shoulder making him growl in pain. "And when the rule of the clan came to an end and only you remained what did the world do? They let you live!" Ariac yelled throwing him into another pillar making Sean grunt in pain before he grabbed him by the neck and started choking him.

(Insert your voice from Transformers the last knight soundtrack)

"I will see to it that the Kruger bloodline ends...AHHH!" Ariac yelled in pain as a blue lightsaber went through his chest before he collapsed. And the person who saved him was.

"Barriss?" Sean said in surprise.

"Are you ok?" Barriss asked in concern before pulling him up.

"Ay. Nothing I can't heal in a few hours. But why did you save me? I thought you hated me?" Sean said making her raise an eyebrow.

"Now why would you ever think that?" Barriss asked in confusion.

"You always avoided me when I tried to approach you. I figured you still didn't trust me." Sean said making her blush.

"Sean...It's not that I hate you far from it...The truth is." Barriss tried to say.

"Hold that thought." Sean said Ariac started to move before the marks on his body glowed blue before his wounds started to heal and glared at them in rage.

"I've had enough of people protecting scum like you!" Ariac yelled charging at him before Sean pushed Barriss out the way before they destroyed the monument. From the rubble Sean was holding Ariac off with some difficulty. "I WILL END THE KRUGER BLOODLINE TODAY!" Ariac yelled before Sean saw his father's sword and grabbed it before to Ariac's shock pulled it out of the rock and slashed it on his body cutting him in half.

Sean held his father's blade before it started to glow and to Sean's surprise so did he before his scars on his body and face started to vanish.

"What?" Sean said in surprise before a red mark appeared on his body and face. (Mark of Kratos)

"Arise my son." The voice of Sean's father said before Sean was engulfed in a bright light and was placed in a special armor. (Experimental Jedi armor from Force unleashed 2)

"Whoa." Sean said in awe before the glow vanished.

"What just happened?" Barriss asked in awe.

"A gift from father to son." Sean said before placing the blade on his back and picked her up Bridal style making her blush but enjoyed it before he took one giant leap to the battle.

(End song here. Insert Light is green from Halo 5 soundtrack)

Dooku was not happy as the battle was not going his way.

"Push them back!" Woods yelled firing another rocket at the tanks before Spartan Locke and Buck jumped on a tank and tore it apart.

"Reinforcements have arrived!" Ghost yelled as republic gun ships arrived to load off clone troops.

"Eat this!" Reznov yelled aiming the Droid tank gun at Grievous and fired before he jumped back.

Ventress ran back looking beat up.

"Master we must retreat at once." Ventress yelled before Sean and Barriss dropped before Sean sat Barriss down much to her displeasure.

"It's over Dooku." Sean said aiming his Star Saber at him making him frown.

"It would seem I underestimated your people's abilities." Dooku said not pleased before Sean charged at him with his new blade clashing with Dooku's before Sean kicked him back just as Grievous tried to slash him but Sean's new sword held him back before Sean grabbed his bottom arms and pulled them off making him growl in anger.

"FIRE!" Gaz yelled as a few tanks fired on the remaining droids.

Dooku called in his ship to pick them up before he, Grievous and Ventress jumped on and left the planet.

"Thats right! And don't come back!" Price yelled.

"All units. The Separatists are in full retreat. The day is ours." Shepherd said getting cheers from the men.

Later

"That sword looks good on you." Shepherd said seeing the original Star saber on Sean's back.

"Ay. Even in death my father looks after me." Sean said.

"All father's do that. In the meantime I have some good news. After today's attack the military council has decided to enter the war. And the planet has a 10% increase in troops. Now the planet is 90% military ready to fight Dooku and his droid army. Tomorrow our fleet leaves to go to Coruscant. And your most promising design the Infinity is ready for deployment." Shepherd said making Sean smirk.

"The Separatists are royally screwed now." Sean said making him grin.

Meanwhile

"So Earth will now be joining the war? Good." Sidious said to his apprentice.

"The plan went perfectly my lord. Not only will we control the clones but also earth." Dooku said to his master.

"And what of the Red scorpions?" Sidious asked.

"After Ariac was killed the leader agreed to join the Separatists. Both sides will now have an edge in this war which means more dead Jedi." Dooku said making his master laugh.

 **Authors Note: Now Earth is in the war and so are the Red Scorpions. Next Chapter will have a lemon between Sean and two certain Padawan learners another remake of one of my original lemons. Read, Review, Fav and follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS FOR AN AWSOME** **THREESOME! HAHAHAHA! See ya! Oh and if you got suggestions for chapters and episodes feel free to lay them out in reviews please.**


	13. Infinity

Chapter 13 Infinity

Sean stood in front of the military council which consisted of some of the greatest military leaders on Earth. One was Shepherd due to his long years in the army. Another would be a man known as Admiral Briggs one of the oldest members of the council. Another would be known as Admiral Rains one of the newly elected members who was in charge of the space fleet for Earth. And finally would be General Davis leader of the infantry division of Earth.

"After this invasion we've all decided to enter the war to prevent further civilian casualties. 95% of our forces will leave in an hour to leave for Coruscant before shipping out with the rest of the Republic fleet." Briggs said.

"Our forces number in the billions since 90% of our planet is military." Sean said.

"True. However we don't have enough cruisers to fully send out all the men. So Republic cruisers will be arriving here after you and our entire fleet depart to Coruscant." Davis said.

"What about the council itself?" Sean asked.

"We'll be deployed when needed but for now we're not." Rains said before Sean left.

Woods and the others were at the bar celebrating their victory against the Droid army.

"Fucking bucket heads should have brought the whole army if they wanted to take Earth." Woods said.

"Don't fucking tempt them." Sean said sitting down next to them.

"So whats the word we going to war or what?" Ghost asked.

"Yes we are." Sean said making them grin.

"Earth against a pathetic army of droids. Seems highly unfair...for them." Price said making Sean chuckle.

"True but we're not going for fair now are we?" Sean asked taking his drink before leaving.

Arriving back at the memorial he found Barriss looking at the reconstruction.

"Barriss." Sean said making her jump in surprise before facing him.

"Oh I didn't think you would be here." Barriss said shyly.

"Why wouldn't I? Anyway...What were you trying to say when Ariac tried to kill me?" Sean asked making her blush up a storm.

"Um...Well..." Barriss tried to say. Sean raised an eyebrow before grinning and kissed her making her eyes widen.

"Let me guess. You have feelings for me but you were extremely shy to say them right?" Sean asked making her nod and blushed extremely you'd think she'd explode. "Barriss all you had to do is say so. It's not like I'm going to yell at ya." Sean said making her sigh in relief. "So thats why you were avoiding me so much. Heh. You almost remind me of Rogue before she gathered the courage to ask me out." Sean said making her blink in surprise.

"Wait? You're dating someone?" Barriss asked.

"More along the lines of dating more than just one woman. You see since my clan was slaughtered 13 years. After I turned 13 I was put on what my planet calls the clan restoration act. Basically means I can have more then one lover." Sean said making her blush.

"Oh...Uh so..." Barriss tried to say before he pulled her close making her squeak and blush from being so close to him.

"If your still interested in being with me I'd more than welcome you into the fold." Sean said making her blush before smiling at him.

"Sure." Barriss said.

Later

A large number of Earth Drop ships were heading into space.

"Remind me again why we're not loading up all the men?" Anakin asked.

"We don't have enough cruisers to load everyone up. The rest of the Republic fleet will arrive here after were gone to load up the rest before deploying them into the war." Price said.

"So where we going now? Which cruiser?" Ahsoka asked making Sean chuckle.

"You guys are about to see my greatest masterpiece. I call it infinity. Bigger then the Malevolence by half." Sean said.

"Really?" Tarkin asked in interest.

"Oh yeah. It was one of his top projects back in the day." Bowman said.

"A little disappointed I didn't get to see it finish the first day." Sean said before Anakin turned.

"Ooooh." Anakin said in surprise before grinning. "You are not going to be disappointed at all." Anakin said looking out the window as did the others.

"There she is Infinity." Sean said seeing the massive cruiser that could give the destroyed Malevolence a challenge if it was still operational.

"Whoa." Ahsoka said in awe before they landed inside the massive hanger big enough for a Venture class star destroyer. Stepping off the drop ship they were greeted by the ship's AI Roland.

"Welcome aboard Jedi." Roland said.

"You guys go on ahead. Tarkin and I need to speak with Captain Lasky." Sean said as the two left.

"Wonder what thats about?" Bultar said.

"Probably just making sure everything checks out from designs." Gaz said.

Sean and Tarkin soon arrived at the bridge.

"I almost wish the Malevolence was still around now." Sean said making Tarkin raise an eyebrow.

"Oh? Why?" Tarkin asked making him chuckle.

"So this ship could smash it to pieces with Grievous on board." Sean said making him roll his eyes in amusement.

Meanwhile

"You two did what?" Ahsoka asked Aayla in shock making her blush and giggle.

"Truthfully I never intended for things to go that far. It just...Happened." Aayla said drinking her tea.

"So how was it?" Ahsoka asked making her grin.

"Lets just say you'll be light on your feet afterwards." Aayla said making her smile already thinking of a plan.

"OY!" Gaz yelled as two women were fighting each other both looked identical to each other. Blonde hair blue eyes and white skin The only difference was one had back length hair and the other shoulder length.

"Oh man not again." A solider known as Turner said in annoyance.

"They at it again?" Soap asked.

"When are they not?" Price asked before Sean and Tarkin walked in.

"Oh for the love of." Sean said before rushing to them and grabbed them by the head before throwing them into the wall without making a dent.

"OW!" The women said before they looked and saw Sean narrowing his eyes on them.

"Kara...Galatea." Sean said not amused making them pout.

"You sure haven't changed at all in the last three years." A woman who looked exactly like the other two but only difference was she had a larger chest compared to them.

"Clones?" Ahsoka asked.

"Nope but close. Triplets." Sean said as the three women stood up close to one another. "Kara the youngest. Galatea the second oldest and Karen the oldest of the three." Sean said.

"Wow." Ahsoka said in surprise since she heard triplets looked identical like twins but she's never seen three women looking nearly identical to one another.

"I was wondering when we'd see you again." Karen said.

"Oh yeah?" Sean asked.

"Yeah so we can do this!" Karen yelled firing actual heat vision on his chest.

"OW!" Sean yelled in pain before glaring at her making her grin. "God do I really deserve to get injured for vanishing off the face of the earth for three years?" Sean asked.

"YES!" Everyone replied making him groan in annoyance.

Later

Barriss was walking down the halls reading a data pad on enhanced individuals like Karen and her sisters when she yelped as she was pulled into a dark room before the lights came on and Ahsoka was seen with a grin.

"What are you doing! I almost thought you were an assassin." Barriss said in annoyance.

"Oh Relax. I just wanted to let you in on a little plan I'm making." Ahsoka said making her raise an eyebrow.

"What are you up to?" Barriss asked making her grin.

Meanwhile

"You mind filling me in on this restoration project of yours?" Tarkin asked handing him the file.

"Heh. I haven't seen this in years. Your aware of the creatures I turn into correct?" Sean asked.

"Of course. Though I've never seen anything like them to be honest." Tarkin said.

"Those creatures I turn into are called Dinosaurs. They once walked the Earth long before man kind. They went extinct 64 millions years ago. Most can never come to full agreement on what happened. The most common theory is a meteor crashed into Earth and the impact was so devastating it wiped them out." Sean said.

"Well, thats natural since its happened many times." Tarkin said since even now it was common for such events.

"Ay. My restoration project was to revive these species...All of them on a remote island for study. Of course our technology was still developing back then so the project was put on hold. When I found about the cloners I knew they could help out since no other species in the galaxy knows more about genetics." Sean said.

"Might I ask why you would wish to bring this particular species back?" Tarkin asked.

"As I said they were one of the first to ever roam the Earth long before man kind. And most argue about theories over them. I just simple wish to bring them back to life for study. And since there are thousands if not millions of uncharted worlds. The possibilities are endless. Plus some of them could be used for military purposes." Sean said.

"Ah I see." Tarkin said.

Sean soon headed for his room before he was stopped a man with shades on.

"Hudson." Sean said.

"Hey kid. Long time no see." Hudson said.

"What are you doing here? Only the troops were needed for the war." Sean said.

"Don't forget your still my responsibility. Shepherd decided to send me to keep a close eye on you. Don't forget I was your handler back in the day before the war." Hudson said.

"Yeah ok. And I'm assuming the CIA wants to be well informed about the Senate due to the obvious corruption inside right?" Sean asked.

"Yeah." Hudson said before he left.

"Fucking ice cube." Sean said before opening the door to his room that had a nice view of the other ships passing by. They couldn't see through the glass though.

Flicking on the switch Sean expected the lights to come on but nothing happened.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Sean said in disbelief not noticing two pairs of hands coming up behind him.

"BOO!" Two female voices yelled making Sean jump in surprise getting giggles as a result.

"What the hell?" Sean said before turning around and widened his eyes in surprise. "Oh my." Sean said admiring the view of both Ahsoka and Barriss.

"Like what you see?" Ahsoka asked posing for him. Ahsoka was in a see through orange nightgown showing she was completely naked under it while Barriss was wearing a similar nightgown in green also completely naked under her's.

"Oh my. What brought this on?" Sean asked making them giggle.

"This was all Ahsoka's idea. After Aayla told her about your special time together back on Earth we decided to even the score. And what better way then a threesome?" Barriss said seductively making Sean grin before Ahsoka pushed him down.

"But before we get to the main actions lets have some fun first." Ahsoka said before facing Barriss making her grin.

"Oh I like where this is going." Sean said.

"Oh you'll like this even more." Ahsoka said before she and Barriss faced each other and pulled each other into a kiss moving their tongues in their mouths moaning from their first girl kiss with one another. Pulling back Ahsoka winked at Barriss before she pulled the straps off her shoulders letting her nightgown fall off to her feet making Barriss blush from being exposed before gasping as Ahsoka placed her mouth on her left breast and sucked on it.

Pulling back she moved down lower kissing her stomach making Barriss giggle in amusement before gasping as she got to her special spot.

"Ahsoka I...Ooooh!" Barriss shuddered out as she started licking her pussy.

"Heh." Sean said amused enjoying the show.

"Relax Barriss. You need to get past all that shyness of yours." Ahsoka said.

"Oh your one to talk miss who went to Shaak Ti for Advice." Sean said making her freeze while Barriss looked on in amusement.

"Revy." Ahsoka said annoyed.

"Yup." Sean said.

"I'll get back at her later. But first." Ahsoka said resuming her task with pleasing Barriss making her moan as she placed her hands on her breasts.

Ahsoka placed her hands on her green ass cheeks making Barriss yelp in surprise before she suddenly came inside her mouth making Ahsoka moan as she gulped down every drop.

"Mmm. Tasty." Ahsoka said before standing up.

"Now its your turn." Barriss said pulling the straps off her shoulder revealing her orange naked body with a few white marks on her body including her Orange nipples making Barriss lick her lips before latching onto the left one making Ahsoka moan as she held her head. Soon enough Barriss kissed her way down to Ahsoka's sex making her gasp as she placed her hands on her orange butt cheeks and licked inside Ahsoka enjoying her taste.

"Are you two sure you haven't done this sort of thing before?" Sean asked amused making Ahsoka roll her eyes in amusement before throwing a pair of boots at him. "OW!" Sean yelled.

"Keep your mouth shut while we...AHHH!" Ahsoka yelled in shock as she came in Barriss's mouth making her moan as she gulped down every drop.

"Now then I believe we are at the fun part." Barriss said as she removed Sean's robes since he didn't have his armor on and smiled feeling his extremely developed muscled chest from countless hours of training. She was also enjoying that he no longer had any scars on him. "Got to admit that star saber is a miracle worker." Barriss said making him chuckle.

"Oh if only you knew." Sean said as Ahsoka pulled down his pants revealing his large erect member making her lick her lips.

"Oooh. Someone is happy." Ahsoka said before she pushed him on his back and sat on his waist positioning herself.

"Just to warn you this is going to be painful at first." Sean said making her smile.

"Oh trust me it will be completely worth it." Ahsoka said before impaling herself on his member and gasped from the size and pain and nearly screamed out had Barriss not pulled her into a kiss making her cries muffled and released small moans in their place.

As Barriss was making out with Ahsoka she slowly sat on Sean's face making him smirk before placing his hands on her green butt before licking her pussy making her moan in bliss as she continued to kiss Ahsoka.

Soon enough the pain ended and Ahsoka started to bounce on his cock making her whimper a little before she started to pick up the speed getting him to go faster and deeper inside her making her moan inside Barriss's mouth as their tongues battled one another. Barriss placed her hands on Ahsoka's breasts playing with her nipples making her squeak in surprise but enjoyed it greatly.

However suddenly Ahsoka widened her eyes feeling him twitch inside her making her bounce off him faster before gasping in Barriss's mouth feeling his seed inside her just as she came as well.

"Mmm." Ahsoka moaned in bliss before Sean pulled her up and kissed her making her moan.

"My turn." Barriss said with a grin making him chuckle before she was on her back and wrapped her leges around his waist before he slowly inserted himself into her making her gasp before Ahsoka sat on her face with her pussy above her mouth making her grin as she clamped her mouth over it and enjoyed both her taste and Sean's seed still inside her.

Sean pulled Ahsoka into a kiss making her moan as he thrusted into Barriss who was enjoying herself greatly. Ahsoke placed her hands on Sean's chest feeling his hard muscles and twelve pack abs making her moan in appreciation before Sean played with her tails on her head making her giggle.

"Careful now. Those are sensitive." Ahsoka said making him chuckle before kissing her again.

Barriss was in paradise as Sean thrusted his large member deep inside of her while she ate Ahsoka out.

Suddenly however she felt him twitch inside of her making her gasp before she shudder as he came deep inside of her making her eyes roll into the back of her head as she came as well before she passed out with a smile on her face.

"Aw. I was hoping for some more fun." Ahsoka said making him chuckle before he pulled them up to his chest before pulling the covers over them.

"We'll have plenty of chances for this kind of fun in the future." Sean said making her smile before resting her head on his chest before sleep claimed them both.

Next day

Soon the fleet from Earth arrived at Coruscant.

"Think the Chancellor is going to have a heart attack when he sees the massive fleet we brought him?" Sean asked Anakin making him smirk.

"He won't be the only one." Anakin said before they went to the drop ships.

Palpatine was waiting patiently by the landing platform before a Pelican arrived at the senate building. Opening the doors Sean, Anakin and Tarkin stepped out.

"My, my. If I had known you would have brought such an amazing gift for the Republic I would haven given you more than just one single factory." Palpatine said to Sean impressed making him chuckle.

"This is all of Earth's cruisers right now. We're still in the process of making more." Sean said.

Soon enough The senate was assembled regarding the addition to the Republic's grand army.

"My fellow senators. As many of you are well aware we have been at terrible odds against the might of Separatist droid army. Outnumbered in troops and ships. But today we are the ones who out number them. Senator Irons and General Kruger have brought their people into the war after an unprovoked attack on their home planet. As of Today we have the edge in this war." Palpatine said gaining an applause from the Senators minus a small few for obvious reason.

"Chancellor Palpatine." Senator Burtoni of Kamino said gaining his attention. "I believe Earth is unqualified to join the war effort. My people's clones are more than enough to win the war." Burtoni said.

"Bullshit." Sean said surprising everyone at how blunt he was. "It takes 10 years for you to develop a fully developed clone. Not to mention it cost the Republic a great deal of money. You just don't want us getting involved cause it would mean the Republic would spend less on your clones." Sean said making her frown.

"So what? And who are you to judge us? You were once a Sith were you not?" Burtoni asked smugly.

"General Kruger was never truly a Sith to begin with. He was spying on the Separatist alliance for three years. A difficult task I might add since Dooku is a true Sith and he was able to fool him." Palpatine said.

"I agree with Senator Burtoni. I believe the Sith should be executed for his crimes." Lott dod said.

"Thats funny coming from a separatist spy." Sean said shocking everyone before he gave Palpatine files. "These are files of communication between Dooku and Dod." Sean said.

"Guards arrest this traitor at once!" Palpatine said getting the Senate commandos to barge in.

"NO! I will get you for this you traitor!" Dod yelled as he was dragged away.

"Now listen to me here." Sean said to Burtoni who kept her mouth shut. "Me and My people are only here to end the war. We have for as long as we can remember been fighting one another since the stone age. After the end of our second world war we finally came together. All past differences were swept aside for the greater good. For the last near 80 years we have known true peace. Crime is an extremely rare thing on our world. Slavery and Criminal empires don't exist any more. If we can actually bring our world together after countless generations of fighting one another...Imagine what we can do for the galaxy." Sean said getting an applause from the senators.

"Which brings me to another matter I came to discuss. During these times of war there needs to be one who is in complete command on the frontlines. Which is why I am giving a tittle that has not been given since the days of the old Republic. As of Today...General Kruger will be the Supreme commander of the Republic's military. Under his knowledge of warfare and tactics as well as his ability to design great weapons for the Republic I believe he will lead us to victory and restore order to our Republic." Palpatine said getting an even bigger applause from the senators minus Burtoni who glared at Sean.

Later

"Supreme commander? That title hasn't been given since the days of the old Republic. The Chancellor has chosen wisely." Tarkin said to Sean as they stood in Iron's office.

"Perhaps. I'm more interested in just winning the war to restore order." Sean said before.

"Who do you think you are?" Burtoni asked in anger as she walked in glaring at Sean.

"Oh look the long necked whore. Need something?" Sean mocked making her glare more.

"You think just because you're one of the Chancellor's favorites you can do whatever you wish? Think again. One day you will screw up and when that day comes..." Burtoni tried to say before she started choking because of Sean.

"Let me make myself fucking clear." Sean said as he stopped making her get air into her lungs. "I'm not in this war for fame. I'm doing this to save lives. You just want money and power. Your kind makes me sick. Once this war is over there will be no need for clones which means you will be out of business. Get used to this change senator. Your rise to power is at an end." Sean said making her look at him in actual fear seeing he was not someone to be messed with before walking away.

"You and I both know she won't let this go." Tarkin said.

"Ay. But she's of no concern to me. In the meantime I want our Jaeger production to increase. Finding those who are compatible should be easy. Jedi are easily trusting of one another. Clone troopers who have a bond will do as well." Sean said.

"And what of the Super star destroyer?" Tarkin asked.

"10% of it has already been completed. It will take at least a year for it to be fully ready for battle. Anakin will suffice as the commanding officer of such a vessel." Sean said.

"Indeed." Tarkin said.

Meanwhile

"If I had known your former Apprentice could inspire such support from so many in such a short amount of time. I would have let the Jedi take him so he could increase the results of my plan." Sidious said to Dooku.

"I did tell you Sean had a way with words my master. It is one of the more famous gifts his entire clan posted before their demise." Dooku said having a great amount of respect for the clan even before they turned to darkness.

"Indeed. I will keep a close eye on him. Do try to make sure the Red Scorpions stay away from him as much as possible. I don't want them getting lucky in killing our greatest asset." Sidious said laughing sinisterly.

 **Authors Note: Finally I got this done before the day was officially over.** **Also I have some sad news. My Grandfather is in the early stages of heart failure. Not sure if he's gonna make it. We'll be lucky if he'll last another year if something isn't done. I already lost my dad. I don't want to lose another one so soon you know? And also I have another poll up for my Naruko the destroyer of men. I need votes for the next series to add into the story. Fairy Tail is in first Sekirei in second and Star Wars is last. And one more thing Next Chapter will be the Rookies since I really don't want to skip that episode on the account of it being one of my favorites. And Ryan buddy where are ya! Haven't heard from ya in days man! Read, Review, Fav,** **Follow and Vote. REVIEW AND VOTE MY LOYAL FANS! Please review on the lemon since it is a remake of my second one I made a long time ago before I delated that story. See ya.**


	14. Rookies

Chapter 14 Rookies

It's been 2 weeks since Earth joined the War effort and ended up giving drastic results. And during that same time Sean had established military bases in remote systems to monitor Separatist activity.

And during that same time small Neutral systems that Sean was associated with during his time spying on the Separatists had joined the Republic which helped them out greatly.

Currently right now however Sean and Tarkin were searching for Grievous before Anakin and Obi-Wan walked in.

"Still here Sean? When was the last time you slept?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'll get some rest after we get a lead on Grievous. UNSC intelligence spotted him in the Balmorra system. That was a week ago." Sean said.

"Well, Unlike you he must be getting some much needed rest." Obi-Wan said making him snort.

Meanwhile

The outpost in the Rishi system was quiet for now.

A deck officer went out to look for anything unusual but saw nothing but flying creatures.

"All clear as usual." The Deck officer said.

Inside a small group of clones were listening to some music while fooling around.

"Shouldn't you be watching your scope Heavy?" Echo asked.

"Yeah let me check." Heavy said looking and saw nothing. "Well would you look at that all clear...Just like the last five billion times I've looked at it." Heavy said annoyed.

"Personally I like the peace and quiet. Catch up on reg manuals." Echo said.

"Echo what the hell is wrong with you?" Heavy asked. "We should be on the front lines blasting droids." Heavy said.

"Ah leave him alone. They left him in his jar for to long." 5's said making him laugh before the Sargent appeared.

"Attention Sargent on Deck!" Heavy said getting the others attention.

"At ease. I would like to remind you all that one of the commanders Lieutenants along with other high ranking officers are on they're way here for inspection. The commander expects nothing less than a perfect report from us. I dont need to remind you if the enemy captures this station they can launch a surprise attack on our home world." The Sargent said.

"Sir yes sir." The clones said.

Back on Infinity

"Ahh! I fucking hate Grievous. Little cocksucker knows how to hide." Sean said making Revy chuckle.

"Oh relax babe. We'll find him soon enough." Revy said before a hologram of Price appeared.

"You look like hell kid." Price said making him snort.

"Ugh whatever. How goes the inspection?" Sean asked.

"So far so good. All outposts are in perfect order. Our last inspection is in the Rishi system then we'll report back to Infinity." Price said before his transmission ended.

"Price is considered one of the best in task force 141 correct?" Tarkin asked.

"Indeed. Hell the old bastard could lose an arm and still be one of the best troops on the front lines. Ask Soap he'll tell ya." Sean said.

Meanwhile

The Rishi outpost was good and quiet before an alert of a meteor shower appeared.

"Raise the shields." The Sargent said making one of the clones do that.

"You wanted excitement Heavy." Cutup said.

"Right...Oooh Meteor shower." Heavy said sarcastically

Soon the meteor shower ended quickly.

The deck officer looked out to see what remained but when he did he saw small landing craft where the meteors hit.

"What the?" The Deck officer said before a Droid appeared in front of him before more from behind appeared and stabbed him in the back killing him.

The landing craft soon opened up revealing Commando Droid.

"Report in soldier." The Sargent said on the comms but got nothing.

"I don't see him down there Sarge." 5's said.

"Go find him." The Sargent said to two clones making them rush down.

Once they got to the entrance they saw the Droids.

"Droids!" One of the clones yelled before getting blasted. The Sarge and other clones rushed down but quickly got pined down.

"Sound the alarm!" The Sarge said getting Heavy to try to do that but couldn't.

"I can't! They've disabled the signal." Heavy said.

"Get a massage to the fleet we have to warn...AHHH!" Sarge yelled as he got blasted.

"Sarge!" Echo said before Cutup shut the door.

"We need to get out of here! Theres to many." 5's said making them get into the air vent and escaped. The Droids soon barged into the room seeing no one.

"No sign of the clones." One of the Droids said.

"They do not matter. Wire the all clear signal and contact General Grievous." The leading droid said.

Meanwhile

General Grievous with a large fleet of Separatists ship were seen approaching the moon. The ships numbered in at least two dozen.

"The outpost is secure general. We shut down the alarm and rigged the all clear signal." The commando droid said.

"Good. Keep that signal alive. I don't want the Republic to find out we're coming." Grievous said.

"Sir one of our spies on Kamino is making contact." A droid said revealing Ventress.

"General, All preparations are ready for your invasion." Ventress said.

"Good. The destruction of Kamino will deliver a devastating blow to the Republic even with the Army of Earth." Grievous said laughing.

Back at the Outpost

The four remaining clones finally got out of the vents and came outside.

"What now?" Heavy asked.

"We need to find a way to contact one of the fleets." Echo said before they saw a UNSC drop ship landing on the landing pad.

"That must be the inspection team. Get on their com link. We've got to warn them." Heavy said.

Price, Rex and Cody walked outside of the drop ship and approached the station.

"These guys are sloppy. There has to always be a deck officer outside at all times." Price said not seeing the Commando droids in hiding.

"I dont like the looks of this." Rex said as a Droid disguised as a Clone walked out and started saying the station was perfect.

Echo was trying to contact them but couldn't.

"Damnit! They must be using a different code." Echo said.

"I'll signal them with this flare." Heavy said.

"Take us to the Sargent in command you dumbass." Price said having enough with his delays.

"Roger, Roger." The droid said making him raise an eyebrow before a flare went up.

"A droid attack flare?" Cody asked before Price used his pistol on the droid.

"Whoa! Price! What the hell was that for?" Rex asked.

"Relax." Price said taking off the helmet. "Huh. So its one of those Commando droids Sean was talking about." Price said before the remaining Droids attacked them

"Ambush!" Rex yelled as they fired at the enemy only to see the armor on the new droids was making it difficult.

"Ah! These Droids have tough armor!" Code said.

Price fired his weapon at the enemy before seeing them throw Grenades.

"OFF THE PLATFORM!" Price yelled just as they exploded. The enemy searched for Remains but found nothing.

"No sign of them. They must have been obliterated. Resume defensive posts." The leading Commando Droid said while the rest walked away. Unknown to them Price, Code and Rex used grappling hooks to lower themselves down to the ground.

"Well that went well." Rex said.

"No worse than that time on Tibrin." Cody said.

"We had Jedi on Tibrin They helped." Rex

"Shut up." Price said as the four remaining clones approached them. "Helmets off now!" Price said aiming his weapon at them.

"Uh sir?" Echo said.

"Take them off now!" Rex yelled getting them to do that making them lower their weapons before one of the eels came out before Price shot it in a weak spot killing it making it fall down.

"Nice Shot." Heavy said.

"Names Price." Price said placing his hand on the blood. "You'll refer to me as Captain or sir." Price said.

"Sir, Yes sir!" The clones said.

"I'm commander Cody, This is Captain Rex." Cody said.

"This is 5's, Echo and Cutup. I'm Heavy sir." Heavy said.

"Wheres your Sargent?" Cody asked.

"Dead sir. We're all thats left." Echo said.

"Well looks like we got a bunch of shinnies here." Price said.

"Shinnies sir?" Echo asked.

"Thats right. Your armor its shiny and new. Just like you." Price said placing his hand on his chest leaving the blood of the eel on him.

"Sir my batch is ready for a fight. We'll take our post back. Shiny or not." Heavy said.

"Theres hope for you yet." Price said grinning.

Meanwhile

"Hmm. Odd. Price, Rex and Cody should have reported back by now." Sean said.

"A small delay hardly calls for concern. Give them more time and I'm sure they'll report in." Tarkin said.

"Perhaps. Give them another 30 minutes then we'll send a small team to the outpost just as a security measure." Sean said.

"Agreed." Tarkin said.

Back at the outpost

A group of Commando Droids were by the door before they saw what they assumed was another droid in clone armor.

"Unit 2-6 is that you?" The Commando Droid asked.

"Roger, Roger." Rex said.

"You sound strange. Is something wrong with your vocabulator?" The droid asked.

"Roger, Roger." Rex said more droid like.

"Take off your helmet. Let me see your faceplate." The Droid said.

"Roger, Roger." Rex said getting on his knees and pulled up the severed head of one of the droids. The others where by the walls to not get seen while Price rolled his eyes.

"This is never gonna work." Cody said.

"3.2.1" Price counted down before the door opened and Rex aimed his gun at them.

"Clones!" The Droid said.

"Stupid bucket heads." Price said as they fired at them before charging in.

"Permission to take point sir." Heavy said.

"I'm always leading kid." Price said as they rushed up to the remaining enemy. Soon a gun fight happened and the men took care of them with ease.

"That was easy." Cutup said.

"Enough jokes. We got a problem here." Price said showing a holographic image of a Separatist fleet above them. "Thats what this is about. They're mounting a full scale invasion." Price said.

"We have to warn the commander right away." Cody said.

"We cant we tried. They knocked out our comms array." Heavy said.

"Hold on a second. Maybe we can get their attention another way. If this place stops transmitting the Republic will arrive to see whats wrong." Echo said.

"I think I have a solution for that." Price said pulling out a device before placing it on the wall. "The kid made this a couple years before he went to spy on the bucket heads. The explosion is large enough to destroy this place. Once the outpost is destroyed we can expect infinity and the rest of the fleet to arrive." Price said setting the timer. "Set for three minutes lets go." Price said as they rushed through the vents.

Above the planet

"What is taking so long?" Grievous demanded

"We seem to have lost contact with our troops." A droid said just as the outpost exploded.

Back with infinity

"The all clear signal has stopped transmitting? The Rishi base has stopped transmitting." Tarkin said in alarm.

"Grievous." Sean said glaring.

"Get the fleet underway." Soap ordered.

Grievous looked at the destruction and growled.

"I didn't order them to blow up the base!" Grievous yelled in anger.

"But isn't it good that the base is destroyed?" A droid questioned.

"IDIOT!" Grievous yelled before the Republic fleet led by Infinity arrived. "AH the UNSC and Republic fleet! We're outmatched! Get us out of here!" Grievous ordered.

Later

"This is going to set us back for a while." Sean said as he stood in front of the Jedi council in Hologram form.

"Perhaps but it beats having Kamino invaded. We'll need to input more security around the planet." Mace said.

"I'm already on it five additional cruisers are on their way right now." Sean said.

"Good in the meantime continue your search for Grievous." Mace said making Sean smirk.

"You know technically I'm the one who's supposed to be giving orders right now." Sean said getting a few laughs.

"I'll try to remember that." Mace said in amusement before his transmission ended.

 **Authors Note: Finally I got this done! I've been having some serious writers block lately. Also I've got an idea for this story involving a Call of duty plot that will surprise and amaze you all after the end of seaon 1. Just to let you know I am not going to be doing every episode in season 1 since I've been doing this over and over again so it gets really old you know? Anyway Stay tuned for Trespassers and a lemon between our favorite blue senator. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW FOR THE AWSOME LEMON THAT IS TO COME! Oh and one more thing check out my Predators of the Galaxy story. I'm still surprised I'm actually the first thats done this in having the Yautja enemies of both the Jedi and Sith.**


	15. Trespassers

Chapter 15 Trespassers

"You want to do what?" Mace asked Sean who stood before the Council.

"I want to divide the Jedi into separate types. Lets face facts. Being Peace keepers is not exactly for everyone. Look at Anakin and yourself for example. You both belong in the Military being Generals on the front lines. What I'm proposing is something that will both benefit the Jedi Present and future as well as the Republic." Sean said getting everyone curious about his idea.

"Oh? Go on then." Obi-Wan said intrigued by this idea.

"I've noticed even before the Jedi were brought into the clone wars that some of them had more realistic ideas on peace. Military ideas to be exact. Kenobi, Anakin and Master Windu are perfect examples of this. What I'm suggesting is that while Training Younglings we determine which line they fit in. Peace keeper jedi or military Jedi. The ideas they train into their students will live on and if in the event another war does arrive which may happen considering some people desire war for dark reasons. Next time we'll be prepared." Sean said getting Most to see his point minus one for Obvious reasons.

"This is a pointless Idea." Arana said.

"I don't believe I was talking to you dipshit." Sean said making him frown.

"Enough." Mace said stopping any argument. "This idea does indeed have great benefits for both the Jedi and the Republic there is no denying that. However that would take time considering we are at war. After the war however those who have war Experience can train the Future Jedi on our experience. However as for Military do you truly believe the republic will continue to support an army?" Mace asked.

"What kinda dumb question is that? A government is completely useless without an army. Before this war the Republic had nothing and that cost them financial since it's cheeper to train an army instead of buying one for gods sakes. Even after world war 2 we still continued to increase the number in the army even after forming the United nations and UNSC. A government must always have an army for any situation." Sean said getting them to agree.

"Hopefully the Senate will agree on this. In the meantime we have a situation." Mundi said.

"One our outposts has gone dark I know. Tarkin told me earlier. I think I recall Dooku mentioning he had some interest in the system before." Sean said.

"And you didn't think to tell us till now!" Arana yelled before Sean started choking him which surprised the other Jedi.

"One more word out of you and I'll have my old teacher show you what we do to arrogant morons like you." Sean said releasing him letting him breathe again. "I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure if he would try to attack. Theres no point in telling things like that unless there is a real reason to be concerned." Sean said.

"Insolant brat!" Arana yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Mace yelled making him stop. "That is enough. For now we need to know what exactly happened to the outpost." Mace said.

"I'm on it." Sean said leaving.

Later

"FUCK!" Sean yelled out in annoyance. Why? Well...

"I hate the cold!" Sean yelled getting Anakin and Obi-wan to laugh.

"What are you used to hot places?" Anakin asked.

"I grew up in Texas and other places that were over a hundred degrees. The only other times I was in places that were cold was..." Sean tried to say.

"During training and missions." A Russian accent said.

"Eh?" Sean said turning around and saw a man with what skin dark brown hair and his eyes had different colors left eye blue and the right eye green. "Makarov, What a pleasant surprise." Sean said before he aimed a flame thrower in his face. "Ooooh shit." Sean said before he blasted him. "AHHHHH! JESUS CHRIST! OH FUCK!" Sean yelled while everyone else laughed. (I'm sure theres a few people who know exactly where I got this from)

Sean growled as he put out the fire. "Ok that was way fucking over kill!" Sean said beyond annoyed getting Makarov to chuckle in amusement.

"I believe we are even now." Makarov said before a woman in a blue leotard appeared behind him. She had white skin light blue hair and blue eyes.

"Hello Louise." Sean said before groaning in pain as she delivered an ice shelled kick to the balls. "OW!" Sean yelled.

"Ok we're good." Louise said satisfied. (Killer frost from Assult on Arkham)

"Ugh. I'm starting to really regret leaving the Separatists." Sean said standing up.

Soon enough everyone was gathered.

"General Kruger." Chairman Cho said approaching him with his body guards and Senator Chuchi much to Sean's surprise.

"Ah Chairman Cho. I ask you wait here until the area is secure." Sean said.

"I respect your judgment, Commander, but I will go where I choose. This is sovereign Pantora territory." Chairman Cho said.

"I thought this place was uninhabited and therefor it's not aligned." Louise said.

"Our Moon of Pantora is the only civilization in this system. I'm the one who asked the senate to protect this planet. This wasteland belongs to us." Cho said.

"With all due respect, chairman, this is for the senate to decide not us." Obi-Wan said.

"Technically we do report to the senate." Sean said.

"Indeed. And that would also mean you report to senator Chuchi." Cho said as she stepped forward.

"Technically speaking the chairman is correct. Since the planet is uninhabited, the moon of Pantora reserves the right to continue as its protectorate." Chuchi said.

"Whatever. Woods, get that door opened." Sean said.

"Got it." Woods said.

Soon the doors opened up and the men came to a rather disturbing sight. Clone trooper helmets on sticks. When Makarov went to remove one there was nothing there.

"Odd." Makarov said.

"It must be Separatists." Cho said.

"No. Something is off." Sean said as Anakin and the others walked in.

"Yikes." Reznov said taking off one of the helmets. "This remind you of anything Kruger?" Reznov asked.

"Hmm." Sean said.

Soon they made it to the command center and saw dead clones on the ground.

"You think the Separatists are building a forward base to attack Pantora?" Cho asked.

"We're not dealing with Separatists. Look around." Sean said.

"What?" Cho asked not seeing what he was seeing.

"The computers haven't been touched. There are no blast marks. No battle droids and the wounds are not consistent with standard weaponry. No something else happened." Sean said before Rex approached him.

"Our scouts have spotted a droid base on the other side of the ice ridge." Rex said.

"Anakin, Obi-Wan. You take Woods and Rex with you to that base. I'll stay here and see what I can find." Sean said.

"Right." Anakin said as they left.

Later

"Colonel Makarov, I want the weapons system back online and the shields operational. Theres no telling what the Separatists have planned." Cho said.

"Chairman, what makes you so certain the Separatists are behind this attack? Sean, gave clear evidence this wasn't them." Chuchi said.

"I respect the commander's observation but being prepared could mean the difference between life and death. And look around you. Someone or something did this." Cho said.

"With respect Chairman, we don't know if this was intentional or a misunderstanding." Makarov said.

"What are you implying Colonel?" Cho asked with a frown.

"Well, there have been attacks before based on circumstances of misunderstanding. It's possible whoever attacked the clones mistook them as a threat. It's happened before on Earth during the days of when the united states was being colonized by the British." Makarov said.

"I will take the commander's observation over yours Colonel." Cho said making him chuckle in amusement which angered him. "Whats so funny?" Cho demanded.

"You should also take my advice as well since I was the one who taught him everything he knows." Makarov said.

"It is true." Sean said entering the room. "Makarov, taught me everything I know today. Strategy, tactics, brutality and many other things that made me what I am today. If he believes theres something more going on I would listen to him." Sean said.

"I see." Cho said though not impressed.

"And perhaps a peaceful resolution could be heard." Chuchi asked hopeful.

"More than likely." Sean said as Cho left.

"Senator, I am willing to fight and die for my people. It's time you ask yourself if you are brave enough to do the same." Cho said as he left and hurt her deeply from his harsh words.

"Ignore him. You don't always need to resort to violence to solve a problem. I'll go talk to him." Sean said leaving.

"You should not let him discourage you Senator." Makarov said making her look at him. "I've seen Sean use words alone on many people who were not beyond reason. Stick to your beliefs and they will pay off." Makarov said leaving.

Later

Soon Anakin and Obi-Wan returned.

"Please tell me you found something so we can leave and go back home?" Sean asked if not begged making them chuckle.

"Uh not exactly." Anakin said.

"Oh fuck. What is it?" Sean asked as the others walked to them.

"It seems we've stumbled onto an inhabited planet." Obi-Wan said.

"Imposible. Our explorers have spent much time here over the long history of Pantora. No one lives here. They're trespassers." Cho said.

"It wouldn't be the first time people like this have avoided detection." Reznov said.

"Mmhmm." Sean said in agreement.

"With respect, chairman Cho, these creatures, The Talz, aren't advanced enough to master space travel. I think they may have been here longer than Pantora." Obi-Wan said.

"Whoever they are they belong to us. This whole system belongs to us." Cho said before spotting everyone from Earth glaring at him. "What?" Cho asked.

"They belong to you? Did I hear that right?" Sean asked glaring at him.

"Savages have no rights." Cho said before Sean grabbed him by the throat making him gasp in shock.

"You best watch your next words. They may be your last. The UNSC has a very low tolerance for those who think anyone can be a slave just because of their intelligence or culture. So I would watch it." Sean said dropping him.

"Your majesty, if there are life forms here, then the senate must decide jurisdiction." Chuchi said trying to prevent anything from happening.

"They are savages. Look what they've done! They slaughtered your troops!" Cho yelled.

"Clearly they mistook them as threat. My guess is the droids attacked them and they thought the clones were aligned with them." Reznov said.

"They must be subdued. They're dangerous. Colonel Makarov, prepare your troops for battle." Cho said expecting it.

"No." Makarov said surprising him.

"What did you just say?" Cho asked in outrage.

"I do not take orders from you. I take orders from him or the chancellor." Makarov said pointing at Sean.

"Commander, your colonel is disobeying a direct order. Arrest him!" Cho yelled.

"Piss off!" Sean yelled. "Let me make this clear. I don't take orders from someone who thinks violence is the answer to everything. This situation can be solved peacefully and thats exactly what we'll do. I assume a meeting point has been made?" Sean asked Obi-Wan who nods. "Then thats where we'll go. And You." Sean said glaring at Cho. "Do not do anything stupid. This is your only warning." Sean said making him glare.

Later

Soon enough the group made it to the meeting point which was the Separatist base.

"Colonel! Put your men on that ice ridge. We will attack as soon as the savages arrive." Cho said.

"I thought I made it clear there will be no attack!" Sean said glaring at him.

"You will do as I command! This planet is under my jurisdiction!" Cho yelled.

"Not anymore. The Talz are already here." Sean said as they came out of the snow.

Soon they made it inside and 3PO started talking with the leader.

"Chieftain Thi-Sen welcomes you to his home and hopes you come in peace. He wishes to be good neighbors, but he does not wish you to remain on his planet." 3PO said.

"Listen, Droid! Translate everything I say, and exactly as I say. Tell them this world belongs to the moon of Pantora!" Cho yelled.

"Not anymore."

Cho turned and saw Sean with a holodisk of the speaker of the assembly.

"Chairman, You know have no authority to dictate terms with the Talz. This is a mater for the Senate to decide. And The Supreme Commander has told me of your views of the Talz as slaves." The speaker said.

"You little!" Cho yelled about to blast him till.

BANG!

"AHHHH!" Cho yelled as his left leg was blown off by Makarov.

"May we settle this our way Sir?" Sean asked.

"Do what you must." The Speaker said before ending his transmission.

"Savage lovers!" Cho yelled before Makarov pulled out some canister and handed it to Sean.

"As I said we have a very low tolerance to people like you. And we deal with them in the most harshest of ways imaginable." Sean said before he started dumping the contents of the canister on Cho who spits it out.

"What is this!" Cho asked before smelling the liquid. "Fuel?" Cho asked.

"Whoa! Wait a minute here! We don't need to do anything drastic!" Anakin said in alarm.

"Yes this is not really required." Obi-Wan said.

"This is how we solve problems back home. If people don't see there are consequences to their actions like his then they never learn. This solves two problems. Getting rid of him and preventing anyone from doing the same." Sean said pulling out a lighter.

"NO! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT REAL SAVAGES! YOU ALL DESERVE..." Cho tried to say before Makarov took the lighter.

"Hell awaits you." Makarov said dropping it on him lighting him on fire.

"AHHHHH!" Cho yelled as he ran away or rather crawled trying to put the fire out but the exits were sealed shut and before he knew it he fell down dead.

"Well, that was fun." Louise said.

"What would possess you to do something so...So..." Obi-Wan tried to say.

"Harsh? I told you before. We have a more simple punishment for people like him. Your methods are far to soft." Sean said getting those from his planet to agree.

"This is war Master Jedi. If you aren't willing to do what is necessary you will not win this war. This is something we learned during our last war." Makarov said.

Later

Sean sighed as he and the others were back on the Infinity heading back to Coruscant. Currently Sean was in his quarters before looking at some new weapon designs before someone knocked on his door.

"Enter." Sean said before Chuchi walked in. "Hello. I wasn't expecting you so suddenly but I do enjoy your presence." Sean said making her smile.

"Can we talk?" Chuchi asked.

"Of course." Sean said placing the files down.

"Back on the planet what you did to the Chairman...I never realized you could be so...Brutal." Chuchi said.

"Hmm. Makarov taught me everything I know about the world. I don't mean to sound like an ass but the world you want is a fantasy. In the real world the strong thrive. However my people protect the week. Those who can't fight for themselves. People like Cho have been a problem since before the last war. Arrogance diminishes wisdom as they say." Sean said.

"True." Chuchi said before sitting next to him.

"I do intend to make a better world. One where those who harm the innocent pay for their crimes in full. It may sound harsh...Even Cruel. But if you show mercy to those like them others will never learn." Sean said.

"So you do this to set an example that no one is above the law and there are punishments." Chuchi theorized.

"Yup. I've got hundreds of plans and so on. Both during and after the war." Sean said.

Later

Sean was walking to the Jedi council before he entered the chamber.

"I take it this about what happened on to the chairman?" Sean asked.

"More or less. This is about the one who has some influence over you." Mace said.

"Who Makarov? What about him?" Sean asked.

"We've seen his record and his methods have us somewhat concerned. And add that to his influence on you leaves us more concerned." Mundi said.

"What are you trying to say?" Sean asked.

"We want Makarov kicked out of the Republic Military and you end all ties to him. That is an order." Arana said smugly with a grin before Sean glared at him with sickly yellow slitted eyes.

"You fucking care to repeat that to my face?" Sean asked reaching for his sword.

"Sean, We're only trying to keep an eye out for you. Keeping your best interest." Mace said.

"Your best interest is butt out. You don't have the right to decide whats best for me. Makarov practically raised me. Made me who I am today. I think we're done." Sean said walking out with clear anger surrounding him.

"See? This is exactly my point! He's compromised because of his emotions and attachments." Arana accused.

"No." Yoda said confusing them. "More to this there is. A bigger connection they both share. Learn the truth we must." Yoda said.

Sean sighed looking out a window when Mace approached him.

"If you're expecting an apology forget it." Sean said.

"Perhaps we were to hasty in judging Makarov. Some light on the matter would better clear your connection." Mace said making him sigh.

"I joined the military after the clan was slaughtered when Irons found me. Wanted to make amends for what happened. It wasn't unheard of for young children to join at my age back then 13 years ago. You can imagine some people were not so willing to let me join. Three fresh grunts who had suffered during the five long years had uh tried to kill me. My body was immune to conventional and weapons of science. They took advantage to that." Sean said making him frown at the idea of harming a child that had done nothing wrong.

"Did no one step in to stop them?" Mace asked.

"Nope. The other troops just looked the other way. Save one man." Sean said.

"Makarov." Mace said.

"Shot one in the face with a shot gun and blew off the others legs. Sent a message to the others not to pull anything. I looked up to him after that. He taught me everything he knew. Yeah some of his methods are harsh but we only use it on those who are beyond reason. People like Cho. Revy and a few others were spared because I saw good in them. I owe him everything for making me who I am today." Sean said.

"I see. I suppose the council can understand this. Just do try to use methods like that as a last resort." Mace said.

"No promises." Sean said.

 **Authors Note: Jesus Christ. Sorry for the long wait but I've been so busy with the Rider of the League. Literally my most popular story by far. Anyway Next Chapter is the one you've all been waiting for. The battle of Ryloth with some great surprises. Also I know I said there would be a lemon between Sean and Chuchi but I decided to save that for say after a hostage crisis. Seems more fitting that way. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. See ya.**


	16. Liberty of Ryloth

Chapter 16 Liberty of Ryloth

On the planet Coruscant Heavy, 5's Cutup and Echo were at barracks minding their own business.

"UGH! I'm bored out of my skull!" Heavy yelled.

"Oh relax. We'll get an assignment soon enough." Cutup said.

"Thats not the point. I'm sick of just sitting in the barracks all day. I want something interesting to happen." Heavy said before looking away.

"You'll say anything to get out of these barracks." Five's said but Heavy didn't respond. "HEY! Are you listening?" Five's asked.

"I don't think you'll get his attention. Look!" Echo said making him and Cutup and look and immediately froze and what they were seeing

What the men were seeing was a vision of beauty. A woman with white skin blue eyes and black hair that reached her waist. She had red high heels on with white lines in the center going down. Navy shorts with stars on. A golden rope on the side. Silver cuffs, A gold belt around her waist. Red blouse with a gold breast plate and a gold tiara with a red star and red earrings and red lips. (Basically her unlimited version in JLU)

"Holy shit! Where do you find someone like that?" Cutup asked.

"Probably on Earth. Nothing there is normal at all." Echo said having seen countless things from there that were unreal and this being one of them due to her beauty dwarfing any other woman in the galaxy. The woman just walked through the barracks clearly looking for something.

"Welp, I think I just found a way to end my boredom." Heavy said walking to her.

"Why do I get the feeling this not gonna end well?" Cutup asked.

"We'll see." Five's said.

"Hmm. Where is he? Irons said he should be here." The woman said.

"Excuse me?" Heavy said getting in front of her. "Perhaps I could help miss?" Heavy said.

"Whats your name Soldier?" The woman asked sternly.

"CT-782 or Heavy ma'm." Heavy said while looking below the shoulders when he thought she wasn't looking...Big mistake.

Suddenly she grabbed him and turned him around before twisting his arm.

"OW!" Heavy yelled out.

"Eyes above the neck!" The woman yelled annoyed.

"Oh boy. Maybe we should stop this." Five's said as the three were about to rush in when a wall of ice appeared in front of them.

"Huh?" Cutup said before they turned around seeing a woman with dark skin brown hair and blue eyes.

"I wouldn't try it boys." The woman said grinning.

"WHATS GOING ON HERE!" Rex yelled walking in and the woman hold Heavy let go.

"Damn." Heavy said holding his arm.

"Boys! Who are these two?" Rex asked in a no nonsense tone.

"Are you the commanding officer of these men?" The woman that attacked Heavy asked.

"Yes? Who are you?" Rex asked.

"I am Diana of Themyscira and this Korra." Diana said pointing to Korra who waved.

"Hi." Korra said waving. (Picture her season 1-3 appearance since I really didn't like the 4th season version for some reason)

"Is there anything I can help you two with?" Rex asked.

"We're looking for someone. Senator Irons said he should be here." Diana said.

"And that would be?" Rex asked.

"Sean Ashburn Kruger." Diana said making the clones look at her in surprise.

"Commander Kruger? Your not with the Red Scorpions are you?" Rex asked reaching for his side arms.

"What? No! We're just looking for him is all." Korra said surprised they would even think that.

"Ok. He's usually in one of three places when on Coruscant. Either at the senate building talking with the Chancellor. At his weapons factory or at the Jedi temple. I would go to the last one since I think he's meeting with a few Jedi Masters." Rex said.

"And this temple is where?" Diana asked raising an eyebrow.

"The big temple over there." Rex said pointing at it outside.

"Thank you. Korra, lets go." Diana said before actually started flying to it while Korra got on a speeder.

"Flying without a ship or speeder? What else can these people do?" Five's asked.

"I get the feeling we're gonna find out soon enough." Rex said.

Meanwhile

Sean, Tarkin and Makarov were meeting with Windu, Obi-Wan, Luminara and Ahsoka about some new requirements the Jedi should have.

"You want to introduce Martial Arts into the Jedi Order?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, duh. Let me ask you something what are you gonna do when you lose your lightsaber? As good as some of you are in hand to hand combat it's not exactly what you call refined. Plus this also serves as another weapon to use before using a lightsaber. One thing I learned as a kid be prepared for all forms of combat not just swords and guns." Sean said.

"Hmm. There is a benefit to what you are suggesting." Mace said.

"I have to agree with this decision actually. Since the Jedi are acting as military generals they should be prepared for all scenarios." Tarkin said.

"Plus it makes you less dependent on your swords." Makarov said.

"Dependent?" Ahsoka asked confused.

"You guys are so used to just using your lightsabers you don't really know how to fight without it. And the force doesn't count since that requires perfect concentration." Sean said.

"I have to agree with this. We have become very dependent on our skills with a lightsaber. Perhaps its time for something new to use." Luminara said.

"Still hand to hand combat is going to be useless against someone like Grievous." Ahsoka said.

"Well, at best you can only break a couple fingers." Sean joked making them chuckle.

However Sean stopped laughing when he sensed something.

"Uh oh." Sean said.

"What?" Ahsoka asked.

"Sean." Diana said behind him making everyone turn and saw her with a frown.

"Diana? Well, this is a surprise." Sean said walking to her before she grabbed him by the throat. "Oh shit." Sean said in alarm.

"THAT's ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!" Diana yelled throwing him into a wall making it break.

"Ow. Ok I deserve that." Sean said standing up while dusting himself off. "Diana, Please let me explain." Sean said in concern as she started walking to him.

"Three years...You have been gone for three years! We thought you were dead! And just where the hell were you? Off fighting some cosmic war!" Diana yelled.

"Diana, I understand your pissed off but come on let me explain." Sean said backing away from her.

"You can tell it TO MY FIST!" Diana yelled charging her fist at him.

"YIKES!" Sean yelled jumping away as she slammed her fist into a wall breaking it apart.

"Don't you dare run away!" Diana yelled.

"Oh sure. Like I have anything better to do than save my skin from your fury." Sean said sarcastically making her frown which he noticed. "Uh what I mean to say was..." Sean tried to say.

"Shut up!" Diana said approaching him before Luminara and Ahsoka got in the way. "Out of my way Jedi!" Diana yelled.

"Not until you calm down. I get your someone else who's angry at him for leaving but you don't have to be so brutal." Ahsoka said.

"Uh Ahsoka? She's not just anyone who's angry at me. Remember that little program I'm on?" Sean asked making her blink before widening her eyes.

"Oh. Well, now I can totally see why's she's so pissed off." Ahsoka said in realization.

"Program? What program?" Mace asked.

"Oh right. Uh...Well since the Kruger clan is a vital part of keeping peace on my planet. The military council put me on a program thats only used when a clan or tribe is near extinction. Called the Clan restoration act or CRA for short. In short in order to make sure the numbers pick up faster they well...How do I put this? They allow me to have more than one lover in my life to help speed up the production progress." Sean said making him and Obi-Wan raise an eyebrow each while Luminara blushed by that fact.

"Thats a rather...Odd situation." Obi-Wan said.

"Hey its every man's dream to have a harem. Of course everyone in mine is part of it willingly since you can't just force someone in and I don't do bullshit like that." Sean said.

"Now that that's clear get out of my way! The last thing you want to do it get in the way of an Amazon." Diana yelled before Obi-Wan got in the way.

"Relax, maybe we can talk this out quietly and tell us first who you are and who are the Amazons?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Obi-Wan! Get out of the way!" Sean yelled before Diana punched him in the face sending him crashing into a wall.

"Stay out of my way. No man is going to get in my way of getting payback on my lover!" Diana yelled.

"Fuck." Sean moaned out in annoyance.

"You'll have to go through us." Ahsoka said as she and Luminara activated their lightsabers.

"That can be arranged." Diana said cracking her knuckles.

Sean however quickly bolted which she saw.

"GET BACK HERE KRUGER!" Diana yelled flying after him.

"Did she just...Right keep forgetting people from Earth are nowhere near normal even by our standards." Ahsoka said as they followed them.

Mace raised an eyebrow before going to Obi-Wan who stood up and dusted himself.

"You ok?" Mace asked.

"I've been better. I'm surprised Sean could even handle a woman like that. She makes Ventress look like a child." Kenobi said.

"Oh you have no idea Master Jedi." Makarov said in amusement.

"AHHH!" Sean yelled as he ran down the halls past several other Jedi including Anakin and Plo.

"Hey!" Anakin yelled.

"No time to talk! I gotta save my skin!" Sean yelled.

"Hmm?" Plo said.

"From what?" Anakin asked before Diana flew right by them.

"I believe from her. Possibly another warrior from Earth who is not happy he left for three years." Plo said as Ahsoka and Luminara rushed past them.

"Ahsoka." Anakin called.

"Can't talk now!" Ahsoka yelled.

"Oh boy." Anakin said.

Sean continued to rush through the other Jedi.

"FUCK!" Sean yelled rushing past them when a wall of rock appeared in front of him and he crashed into it before falling down.

"OW! Where the fuck did that come from?" Sean asked rubbing his face.

"I can answer that babe." Korra said leaning against the wall with a grin.

"Oh hell. Korra? You're here too?" Sean asked.

"Mmhmm." Korra said not even bothering to hide her annoyed features. Just as Sean stood up Diana grabbed him from behind wrapping her arms around his arms and chest.

"Fuck." Sean said.

"Like you said teamwork has its perks." Diana said squeezing him.

"ARGH!" Sean groaned in discomfort.

"Now...What will we do with you? Breaking bones or a variety of punishments?" Korra asked grinning.

"Can I have something to say in my defense?" Sean asked weakly.

"NO!" They shouted .

"I didn't think so." Sean said in defeat.

"HEY!" Ahsoka yelled as she and Luminara caught up to them.

"Hmm. Your determined I like that. You would have been a great amazon." Diana said.

"Oh please you said the same bullshit to Revy when she...OW!" Sean yelled as she squeezed tighter.

"Not one word." Diana warned making him groan.

"Yes dear." Sean said in defeat.

"Thanks for the complement." Ahsoka said though she didn't know what an amazon was.

"Enough. Let him go." Luminara warned.

"I think the old lady is a little arrogant." Korra said. Luminara actually looked offended by that remark.

"OY!" Sean yelled. "Don't go insulting people right off the bat. She's smart and strong just like you two." Sean said making Luminara blush before he widened his eyes. "I said that out loud didn't I?" Sean asked.

"Yup. Some things never change." Korra said with a smirk.

"Damnit. Anyway you two have bigger problems." Sean said as the temple guards arrived.

"Stand down!" The leader yelled activating his double bladed lightsaber.

"What your own personal security?" Korra asked amused.

"Oh please even I'm not that special." Sean said.

"Trouble you have with former lovers hmm?" Yoda asked walking to them. Yoda knew about his situation after a conversation with Irons.

"I'd hardly call them former lovers. That implies we're no longer in that position...Right?" Sean asked.

"Please. We're pissed but not that pissed." Korra said.

"Good. Now can you please let me go? I've had enough of you're affections today." Sean said making Diana raise an eyebrow.

"My affections huh?" Diana asked turning him around. "Here is my affection." Diana said pulling him into a kiss which he returned before pulling back.

"I really missed that." Sean said grinning before she punched him in the stomach. "ARGH!" Sean said in pain hunching over holding his stomach.

"Ok I'm satisfied." Diana said with a grin.

"I can tell." Sean said in a pained voice.

"What about me?" Korra asked pulling him into a kiss before pulling back.

"Please no more pain? I've had enough today." Sean said begging making her grin.

"Ok your off the hook for now." Korra said.

"What is going on!"

"Oh fuck." Sean said seeing the one Jedi he did not want to see. Arana who pushed his way through the guards.

"What is this Sith doing now!" Arana yelled.

"Again with the Sith thing." Sean said annoyed. Korra and Diana frowned at this man. They didn't even know him and already they disliked him. Anakin, Plo, Mace and Kenobi soon arrived with Makarov and Tarkin.

"Nothing wrong there is. Rebuilding old relationships with loved ones he is." Yoda said. After much debate the Jedi council had decided to start changing its rules regarding attachments and relationships. They realized the code was flawed when Sean pointed them out when he first arrived. Since then they have debated on changing it and have decided to allow relationships.

"Master Yoda, With respect this Sith has done more harm then good since he arrived here. First he has changed our ways and now he's soiling the very grounds of the temple with his concubines for his own personal pleasure." Arana said.

"EXCUSE ME!" Sean yelled in outrage. You could insult him all day but insult the women he loves was drawing a dangerous line.

"Who do you think you are You old sheep!" Korra yelled just as pissed off.

"Quiet! Show greater respect when you stand in front of the greatest Jedi of all. Master Yoda leader of the Jedi order and council." Arana said making them look down seeing Yoda with a kind smile which they returned.

"At least he has greater decency and kindness unlike you asshole!" Korra yelled much to his surprise while Sean chuckled. One thing Sean knew about Korra having grown up with her over the years since he joined the army. Never piss her off or you're a dead man.

"Why you insolent little!" Arana yelled.

"Knock it off!" Sean yelled. "Now you listen to me. I am getting sick and tired of your constant bullshit! I am no Sith! I never was a Sith! I only joined Dooku to spy on him and pass on what I had learned to my planet and pass off the intel to the Republic." Sean said.

"Nothing but lies! I have endured enough of your actions corrupting the Jedi order to your own needs." Arana said pulling out his lightsaber.

"Arana! Stand down at once! That is an order!" Mace yelled.

"Not this time, Master Windu! You do not see that this Sith is the same as Dooku who betrayed us and went to the dark side, and now he sent him to destroy us. The Council does not see it, because he blinded you with his dark tricks, so I will end it once and for all!" Arana yelled moving in to strike him but Diana rushed in and blocked his blow with her bracelets much to his shock.

"Now you made me mad." Diana said grabbing him by the arm and twisted it making him cry out in pain before she kneed him in the gut.

The others were about to rush in but Sean held up a hand to stop them.

"Don't. Let her have her fun. Last thing you want to do is make her even more angry." Sean said.

"Faith you have in your loved ones." Yoda said making him smirk.

"Faith and experience of their capabilities." Sean said leaning against Korra who smirked.

"By the way. She said she was an amazon. What does that mean?" Mace asked.

"Oh. That would be a tribe of warrior women and believe me they live up to their reputation. People mostly brushed them off as a mere Myth back in the day. I accidentally ended up on their island Themyscira which is how I found Diana in the first place. Lets just say we hit it off rather nice considering there are no men there." Sean said remembering that day all to well.

Diana punched Arana in the face hard before wrapping her lasso around him which he tried to escape but couldn't.

"Nice to see you haven't lost your touch in the last three years." Sean said making her grin.

"An impressive weapon that expresses itself so, and it seems so inconspicuous." Obi-Wan said impressed.

"Says the guy who was punched into the wall." Sean joked making Anakin snicker.

"Not a word." Obi-Wan said making the others laugh.

"Arana's actions are unworthy of a Jedi Master. He will be interrogated so we may learn his intentions." Mace said.

"There is no need for that." Sean said.

"Know how to force Master Arana you have?" Yoda asked.

"Yup. That." Sean said pointing to Diana Lasso.

"Huh?" Ahsoka asked confused.

"That is called the Lasso of truth. Forged from magic. Forces those wrapped around it to reveal truth and no lies." Sean said.

"And you know this how?" Anakin asked. Sean pursed his lips together not answering that question.

"Voice of experience. The first time Sean ended up on the island we had to use this on him to see why he was there." Diana said.

"Honey...You have just ruined my reputation." Sean said making her smile.

"What are you hoping to achieve you Sith!" Arana yelled.

"Of for fucks sakes. Master Yoda, ask him anything." Sean said as he stepped forward.

"Master Arana, Please Explain your actions." Yoda said.

"What is there to explain? I...The answer is very simple, I needed to remove this Sith." Arana said. He tried to lie but the Lasso forced him to be truthful which annoyed him.

"That does not explain why you have chosen to do so." Mace said.

"Because the council and the rest of the Jedi are blind, you do not understand those like him are a threat. Because he is a Sith. He should have never become a Jedi. He is not like us. He is to much like his clan. Full of darkness and hatred. He will AHHHHHH!" Arana yelled as Sean started using force lightning on him. It should be no surprise Dooku taught him how to do so during his time being his apprentice.

The others minus Makarov and Tarkin stepped back in shock at such an action. Korra and Diana on the other hand knew what Arana said would be his undoing. One thing many had learned during his time growing up in the military was never compare him to his clan. It brought out all the rage and hatred.

"Sean, Thats enough!" Mace yelled but Sean just looked at him with cold sickly yellow slitted eyes looking more animal than man.

"Enough." Makarov said getting him to stop while Arana recovered. "Go. We'll handle this." Makarov said.

"Fine." Sean said leaving.

"What the hell was that?" Ahsoka asked in shock. She knew he could get real angry when someone pushed the right buttons but she had never seen anything like that.

"That was what happens when someone compares him to the clan he hates more than anything." Makarov said as Diana held Arana by the neck glaring at him.

"Easy Diana. Lets just go make sure he's ok." Korra said.

"Fine." Diana said dropping him before they left to find him. When they left the Temple guard secured Arana who growled in anger.

"Master Aran, what you did was unacceptable." Mace said.

"I said what was true. He is a Sith and he will turn on us!" Arana said before Makarov stabbed him in the shoulder making him yell in pain.

"Quiet! You are blinded by hatred for something he was not. You don't even try to know him." Makarov said making him growl.

"And your actions clearly have shown you lack judgment. On Behalf of the Jedi council you are removed from you position on the council and stripped of your rank as Jedi Master." Mace said making him widen his eyes.

"WHAT! You cannot do this! I earned my position and rank!" Arana yelled.

"The decision is final! You will remain in solitary confinement for a month to reflect on your actions and you will from now on keep your distence from him and when you are required to work with one another you will obey every command he gives without question." Mace said making him growl as he was taken away.

"I don't suppose you need my help to make him see the bigger picture?" Makarov questioned.

"Lets...Wait a while before we decide on that. Seeing as how you have a great influence over Sean I'm very tempted to see what you can do with Arana even if your methods are...Unique." Mace said making him chuckle.

"Very well." Makarov said.

"That reminds me. Isn't his hand picked master supposed to be here?" Plo asked.

"Yes, Summon him we will." Yoda said.

Sean entered his room before placing his hands on the wall.

"Damnit." Sean said before looking in the mirror seeing his eyes were still slitted and yellow before closing them and opening again seeing they were forest green again.

Suddenly someone started knocking on his door or rather pounding.

"Sean, Open up!" Diana yelled.

"Go...Away!" Sean said not in the mood.

"Look...I know what he said brought back some bad memories but please open the door." Diana said in concern making him sigh before opening it letting her and Korra in.

"Jeez, you bring your work home with you and sleep with it?" Korra joked seeing various weapons designs on the wall.

Sean just sat down with a deep thoughtful look on his face. Korra not liking his silentness had an idea before she pulled out a water bottle.

"HEY!" Sean yelled as a bubble of water hit his head thanks to Korra who giggled.

"Awake now?" Korra joked.

"Very funny, Korra. You didn't have to douse me with fucking water." Sean said rubbing his head.

"Had to think of something to get you out of your mood." Korra said.

"Fine." Sean said sitting down.

"What was that back there? With the lightning?" Diana asked.

"That was something Dooku taught me during the three years I was gone. My plan was simple back then. Learn what I could from Dooku then leave and pass on what I had learned. Then I learned about the Jedi. A near exact copy of the clan before Abigor took over." Sean said.

"Thats why you stayed. You wanted to mold the Jedi order into what the clan used to be. Changing the rules and codes to benefit them." Korra said.

"Yeah. But Arana has been a pain to deal with since I got here. He's blinded by his hatred towards the Sith that he thinks I actually am one since I was with Dooku for three years. Today was just the worst when he compared me to Abigor and the others." Sean said.

"Yeah we figured as much. Listen we know it was hell growing up back then with them. How you managed to stay sane is beyond me. Still no matter what anyone says thats not who you are. Thats not who we fell in love with." Diana said holding his face making him smile.

"Yeah...I know." Sean said.

Later

"Feeling better?" Kenobi asked.

"A little. Now what did you want to see me about?" Sean asked.

"Ah yes. As you no doubt remember we did say we would find you a Jedi Master to look after you. After much debate we have found one." Mace said before a man walked in.

"Ah so I finally get the chance to meet the supreme commander."

"Sean, This is Jedi Master Rahm Kota. He's agreed to be your master till you reach the rank of Jedi Master." Mace said.

"Oh I've heard about you. For some reason you think the clones unfit for battle." Sean said.

"Nothing personal honestly. I just don't believe clones should serve as soldiers. I believe people like yours are more trustworthy." Kota said.

"You do realize you will have to work with them if your with me right?" Sean asked.

"Yes but I'll also be working beside your people so it balances it out." Kota said.

"All right. Now then we do have a situation that can no longer be ignored." Sean said.

"The people of Ryloth?" Kenobi asked.

"Yes. Senator Taa has shown no interest in helping his people. He'd rather be stuffing his face with food. It disgusts me. If he won't put in a request for aid we'll do it ourselves." Sean said.

"But we need approval from the Senate." Koth said.

"I am the approval. I've caught up a large majority of privileges the Supreme commander is allowed thanks to Tarkin. One of them is not waiting for approval from the senate." Sean said.

"I see. Then we can begin." Mace said.

(Everything above was inspired by General TigerDragon who gave me this idea so shout out to him)

Later

The Republic's military was on its way to Ryloth. However first they needed to clear out the blockade above the planet before sending in the ground forces.

So Anakin and Ahsoka would be in charge of the space battle first.

Currently Ahsoka was in the hanger in her starfighter with Sean's Droid R7 when Yolaren alerted the crew they had arrived at Ryloth.

"This is my first time commanding a squadron, R7. Lets make a good impression." Ahsoka said before the little droid beeped. "Of course I'm not nervous." Ahsoka said.

"Hey, Snips, this is it, your first command. Don't be nervous." Anakin said walking to her.

"I wish everyone would stop saying that." Ahsoka said annoyed.

"The men you're commanding are depending on you with their lives." Anakin said.

"Oh sure...Put more pressure on me. If I wasn't nervous before." Ahsoka said.

"Hey, I have faith in you. I wouldn't send you out there if I didn't;t think you could handle it." Anakin said leaving.

"I won't let you down...I hope." Ahsoka said before he cockpit closed.

Soon enough she and her squad were ready for action.

"Ok you boys ready?" Ahsoka asked.

"This is two Axe, Ready when you are skipper." Axe said.

And then they all flew right out of the hanger.

Anakin went to the bridge seeing Admiral Yularen and Julia observing the battle.

"Tell Ahsoka the fleet is ready." Anakin said.

"Commander, you're all clear." Yularen said.

"Thank you, Admiral. Keep the cruisers back until we've softened them up. Well, R7, are you ready for some action?" Ahsoka asked getting some excited beeps from the droid.

Ahsoka and her squad soon attacked the Vulture droids with ease since they had skill on their side.

The captain on the Command bridge looked at the commanding vessel.

"That is General Skywalker's flagship. He is leading this attack." The Captain Said.

"Sir, thier fighters are closing fast." A droid said.

"Patience. Let's see what trickery the Jedi have planned for us." The Captain said.

Ahsoka continued to led her squad against the droids and was winning with no casualties so far.

"We got their fighters occupied. Axe, time for us to make a run for the battleship." Ahsoka said.

"Come on, you whiners. Let's get dirty." Axe said.

Julia frowned observing the battle.

"Something wrong General?" Yularen asked.

"This is far too easy. I don't like it." Julia said.

Back with the captain.

"Sir, a squadron of fighters are attacking. They have a clear path right to us." A droid said.

"Now is the time to bring in our reinforcements." The Captain said.

Soon four more enemy cruisers appeared from hyperspace.

"Admiral, four more enemy cruisers have joined the blockade." A clone said.

"I knew it!" Julia yelled annoyed. "Ahsoka! Get your ass back here! We've been ambushed!" Julia yelled.

"You're overreacting Julia. I can..." Ahsoka tried to say.

"THAT WASN'T A SUGGESTION!" Julia yelled making her wince in pain.

"OW! Sheesh. How does Sean put up with you?" Ahsoka asked.

"I HEARD THAT!" Julia yelled.

"Whoops." Ahsoka said sheepishly.

With the extra reinforcements Ahsoka was losing heavy casualties.

"Ahsoka, we are in trouble. I order you back here." Anakin ordered.

"All right, all right. Let's go squad. Pull back to the command ship." Ahsoka said.

Her squad soon turned around. Meanwhile the Droids were attacking the Republic cruisers either by blasting them or crashing into it.

"Get those things away from us!" Julia yelled.

"There are too many! We can't shoot them all down." A clone said.

"Fighter squadron, where are you?" Yularen asked.

"Cool your jets, Admiral. We're almost there." Ahsoka said.

"Too late!" Julia yelled before she pushed Yularen and Anakin back as a droid crashed at the bridge.

"AHHH!" Axe yelled as he got hit by one of the droids.

"Axe!" Ahsoka yelled before she and what was left of her squad arrived at the hanger.

"Jump to light speed!" Julia yelled tending to the wounded and knocked out Yularen before one of the cruisers exploded. "NOW!" Julia yelled as the two remaining cruisers left the system.

Later

"Get your squad together. I need a head count. We need to know how many we lost today." Anakin said to two pilots before they left. Anakin looked at Ahsoka at her fighter and frowned before approaching her. "Ahsoka, I'm very disappointed in you. You not only disobeyed the admiral, you disobeyed me." Anakin said.

"I thought I could knock out those battle ships so when Sean arrived, he could get through." Ahsoka said.

"I know you meant well, Snips, but theres a bigger picture you're not aware of. First rule of war, listen and obey your superiors." Anakin said.

"Thats funny coming from a guy who's done the same thing." Julia said walking to them. "Listen all you can do is learn from this experience. Leading is never easy at first. The guilt will try to eat you alive. But over time you just learn to accept losing your troops comes part of the territory. Anyway Sean and the others are expecting a progress report. I suggest you go tell them." Julia said to Anakin who nods.

Soon he entered the bride before holograms of Sean, Mace, Obi-Wan, Tarkin, Makarov and General Shepherd appeared.

"So what happened?" Sean asked.

"They caught us by surprise. We were outnumbered." Anakin said showing the battle.

"How many did we lose?" Shepherd asked.

"We lost a cruiser the redeemer. Plus an entire squadron of fighters." Anakin said.

"And Ahsoka?" Sean asked in concern.

"No, Ahsoka is fine. She's just recovering from the battle. Losing her squadron was hard to take." Anakin said.

"Leading for the first time is never easy. She'll get over it." Makarov said.

"Give her time." Obi-Wan said.

"Your forces have been cut in half, Skywalker. If you can't break that blockade before the next planetary rotation we will have to hold off the invasion.

"The Twi'leks on that planet can't wait forever, master. The longer Tambor controls the planet the more difficult it will be to free them." Anakin said.

"I agree. We don't have much time." Mace said.

"I might have a suggestion for that." Sean said.

"Oh? A new weapon?" Obi-Wan asked.

"An old one actually thats been kept up to date. One of the UNSC's most powerful weapons that hasn't been used since World War 2." Sean said.

"And that would be?" Anakin asked.

"You'll see." Sean said ending his transmission.

"Makarov, what weapon is he talking about?" Mace asked making him chuckle.

"One that will destroy the blockade in one hit." Makarov said.

Meanwhile

The Captain was talking with Tambor.

"The Jedi have fled the system. I knew the additional support from Earth would not help them." The captain said.

"Do not underestimate the UNSC or the Jedi. They always have a trick up their sleeves." Tambor said before ending his transmission ended.

"Uh sir we've got multiple signals coming in." A droid said as at least 10 cruisers appeared. Five Clone cruisers and 4 UNSC and Infinity.

"Sir they are attempting to contact us." A droid said before on the screen Sean appeared.

"Hello captain." Sean said.

"Kruger. You have a lot of nerve betraying us." The Captain said in anger.

"To be fair I was never really one of you. I was spying on you from the beginning. Anyway I have something to say. You will surrender at once or be destroyed." Sean said making him burst out laughing.

"You must be joking. I have 7 cruisers on my side! Your fleet is all bark! You have nothing." The Captain said.

"Ok don't say I didn't warn you." Sean said before he flew towards them.

(Insert the Great Escape from Gears of war 4)

Sean in his Sabre flew right at the Separatist fleet. On the left of his wing was a rocket that was larger then normal.

"Uh sir? Theres an unusual reading coming from that fighter." A droid said nervously.

"Bah. It's nothing. Nothing more than Kruger's tricks. I know Dooku said he wanted him alive but I'm confident he will make an exception for me. BLAST HIM!" The captain ordered.

"Roger, roger." A droid said.

"Oh this is embarrassing." Sean said flying right past all the Vulture droids with ease before he got close to the cruise. "Hasta La Vista, Baby." Sean said before firing the rocket at the main battle ship and bolted.

"Sir! That rocket is heading right for us!" A droid said.

"Why would Kruger pull back after firing one rocket?" The Captain asked before it got closer.

"UH SIR!" The Droid yelled before it hit them.

BOOM!

A massive explosion hit the battleship completely destroying it in one hit. The explosion itself also damaged and destroyed the other Separatist battleships.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sean laughed as he flew back to infinity.

"Sean? What was that?" Obi-Wan asked in surprise.

"That Obi-Wan was a nuclear warhead! We used this thing on the Japanese during world war 2. Hasn't been used since. I say this situation called for us to use it." Sean said.

"Wait I thought you were only at war against the Germans." Ahsoka said.

"And them. Long story." Sean said.

(End song here)

"Now we can begin to land our troops on the planet." Mace said.

"Not so fast. First things first we need to secure an LZ. More than likely theres Anti-Air cannons on the ground. So we need to clear them out before hand." Sean said.

"Agreed." Mace said.

Later

Obi-Wan and Reznov were in the hanger of Infinity with a dozen drop ships.

"First things first. If you take the city of Nabat first, we'll have our landing zone but be advised I can tell Tambor will have a small army down there waiting for you. Greedy as he is he's not that stupid." Sean said to Obi-Wan.

"Voice of experience Kruger?" Reznov asked.

"I hated his guts the second I saw him. Just clear an LZ for us." Sean said.

"Yeah, yeah." Reznov said before the doors closed and the gun ships soon left the cruiser to head to the nearest village.

"We need to remember why we're here. We came to aid the Twi'leks, not destroy their home. Code." Obi-Wan said getting said trooper to move up front.

"That means we'll be taking it back the hard way. Minimal destruction with blasters and droid poppers only. No rocket or detonators or grenades. Check your aim. Keep an eye out for the locals." Code said.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." Woods said.

"Woods." Reznov said in warning.

"Fine." Woods said annoyed.

"Ah. If we're here to free the tail-heads, the least they can do is get out of our way." Boil said.

"What was that?" Reznov asked dangerously.

"Uh nothing sir." Boil said quickly making Mason chuckle.

"Piece of advice. Don't piss him off when it comes to civilians. Next to Sean he's the last person you want to piss off." Mason said making Woods chuckle.

Suddenly the ships started to shake as anti-air guns fired at them.

"FUCK! Land these fucking things! We need everyone on the ground now!" Reznov yelled.

"Roger that sir." The Pilot said before at least ten remaining gun ships landed.

"Lets go!" Woods said as they rushed to the village.

By the village gates the droids saw movement.

"I think I see..." Was as far as one of the droids said before a bullet passed through him.

"Eat that!" Reznov yelled before he jumped up to the left tower and tore them to pieces before blasting the ones on the right with ease.

"Jeez kid. You didn't leave any for us." Bowman said.

"The wall is secure, sir. Are we moving on the guns?" Cody asked.

"No. We need a layout of the area. Otherwise we may be walking into a trap. Gather your best men and scout ahead." Reznov said.

"Yes, sir. Boil, Waxer, come with me." Cody said.

"I guess we're the best." Waxer said as they left.

Cody and his men walked the streets of the Village.

"Buildings are just buildings. What really makes a city are the inhabitants that live in it." Cody said.

"So, where are they?" Boil asked before they came to a stop.

"We'll check out the courtyard. You two take the south sector. Be back at command by 0620." Cody said to Boil and Waxer before he and another clone left in another direction.

Waxer and Boil walked down the empty streets of the village.

"I tell you, Boil, this is creepy." Waxer said.

"Do you think they killed them all?" Boil asked.

"Well, there are no bodies. They were driven from their homes. I don't think they had a..." Waxer tried to say till he heard clattering.

"Had a what?" Boil asked.

"Choice." Waxer said as they continued their mission.

Cody and clone trooper Wooley were at the courtyard seeing the droid army.

"Not going to be easy getting to those guns." Wooley said.

"There is always a way, Wooley." Cody said looking around till. "Wait Twi'leks. They're holding all the survivors hostage. We have to report this to general Kenobi and General Reznov." Cody said as they left.

Soon they met back up with the others as Sean and Mace stood in hologram form.

"We found the guns." Cody said showing a hologram of the courtyard. "They're in the courtyard here and here. But theres a complication. They've taken the locals hostage and they're using them as shields." Cody said.

"Great. As if we didn't have enough problems." Sean said rubbing his temples.

"The Twi'lek prisoners will make this difficult but not impossible. I still have a plan to take out those guns." Obi-Wan said.

"Getting the villagers out of harms way is our first priority." Mace said.

"I have faith they can get the job done." Sean said before their transmission ended. What they didn't know was a recon droid was watching them. A tactical droid saw everything.

"So it's General Kenobi and General Reznov who are leading this assault. General Kenobi is known for his deceptive maneuvers and General Reznov is known for his brutal but effective tactics." The Tactical droid said.

Meanwhile

Waxer and Boil continued to search the area till they heard noises and moved in on it. Only for the source of the sounds to be a little girl.

"Ah its just a kid." Boil said.

"What are we gonna do with her?" Waxer asked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Why do we have to do anything?" Boil asked.

"You know General Reznov is going to have our heads if he learns we left a civilian behind." Waxer said.

"Ugh. Fine we take her with us." Boil said moving to grab her but she bit his finger making him yell out in pain. (Probably one the funniest parts in the whole series. Military trained clone gets beaten by a little girl bitting his finger)

"OW! Little tail-head bit me!" Boil yelled.

"Stop it! You're scaring her." Waxer said taking off his helmet before handing her some food.

"Look she doesn't want to go with us. We need to keep moving. She survived this long she can survive longer till we find the villagers." Boil said as they left. However the little girl followed them.

Meanwhile

The Tactical droid went down into the tunnels were deadly beasts were being kept.

"Sargent, are the creatures ready?" The Tactical droid asked.

"I starved them like you ordered, sir." The droid said getting one to growl at them. "Are you sure they will not attack us?"

"I need a test to verify my theory." The tactical droid said opening the cage.

"Sir, what are you doing?" The droid asked before bumping into the creature. "Oh, no." The Droid said before the creature grabbed him in his mouth making him scream. "Not my motivator!" The droid yelled before he was spit out.

"As I calculated, the creatures require organic meat." The Tactical droid said.

"Well, that's a relief." The slobbered droid said.

"It will not be for the Republic army." The Tactical droid said.

Meanwhile

Waxer and Boil continued to walk through the village knowing the little girl was following them.

"I wonder what happened to her family." Waxer said.

"They're probably dead. Hopefully she'll survive this mess." Boil said.

"So what happens to her? I mean, after we leave." Waxer said.

"I don't know...Oh no don't get any ideas. We are not taking her with us." Boil said as Waxer turned around but didn't see her.

"She's gone." Waxer said.

"I'm sure the little biter will turn up." Boil said before they turned around and found her right in front of them.

"Hey! There you are." Waxer said.

"How'd she get in front of us?" Boil asked before she started talking in native tongue and led them somewhere.

Where she led them to was an house that was destroyed.

"Guess this was her home. Poor little thing, she lost it all." Waxer said before they heard hissing outside. They looked and saw the creatures.

"I think I know why she never came back here." Boil said before the girl pulled up some covers revealing a hole to some tunnels before they left before the creatures could find them.

Meanwhile

Reznov and Obi-Wan left the troops through the village to the courtyard before the creatures charged right at them.

"OH SHIT!" Mason yelled firing at them but the bullets just bounced right off them.

"Oh fuck. It's like one of those monster movies I used to watch as a kid on my spare time." Reznov said as one charged right at him only for Reznov to slam his fist right through the skull killing it instantly before the others started attacking the troops.

Obi-Wan quickly used the force to calm them down and lead them away.

Woods was about to shoot.

"Hold it." Reznov said as Kenobi led them to a dead end with a bridge above.

"Not bad." Bowman said.

"You get used to it." Cody said having seen this thing a lot.

"Shoot the bridge!" Obi-Wan said getting them to do just that before he jumped over the wall they just made.

"Not bad." Reznov said before they heard rattling coming from a man hole cover.

"Don't shoot." Obi-Wan said before it opened up and Waxer and Boil came out.

"Where have you two idiots been?" Reznov asked.

"Sir there is an explanation." Boil said.

"We got side tracked." Waxer said as the little girl appeared behind them.

"Oh." Reznov said smiling at the little girl while Woods and Mason chuckled.

"Bring back memories?" Woods asked.

"Yup." Mason said.

"Oh shut up." Reznov said knowing what Woods was talking about.

"Hello, Little one." Obi-Wan said to the girl who hid behind the clones.

"How'd you guys get here?" Woods asked.

"She brought us here through the tunnels and knows her way around them pretty good, sir." Boil said.

Obi-Wan started speaking her language asking what she knew before she told him.

"The girl can lead us through the tunnels to the prisoners." Obi-Wan said.

"Woods, time to do what you do best." Reznov said making him smirk.

"Now you're talking." Woods said loading his riffle up.

Later

Woods and Cody led the men to courtyard spotting the prisoners.

Meanwhile Obi-Wan and Reznov went through the tunnels till they came to where the beasts were held. One droid was mopping the floors by hand.

"Yep, this is about the worst job in the droid army." The droid said till he heard his fellow droids yell making him turn and saw Reznov crushing their heads with his metal arm. "And it just went into overtime." The droid said before Reznov slammed the door close. The little girl spoke in her native tongue and Kenobi understood her.

"We'll take care of this. You two keep her here." Reznov said to Waxer and Boil.

Reznove and Kenobi went up and spotted the prisoners before sending a signal to Woods and Cody.

"Lets go!" Woods yelled as they attacked the droids.

Reznov and Kenobi destroyed the droids with ease before freeing the people and led them to the tunnel. In there the little girl was reunited with her father who called her Numa.

"Now then." Reznov said before loading up one of the cannons before firing on the droids destroying all the remaining anti-air weapons.

Suddenly the Tactical droid attacked them but Reznov quickly jumped on the tank and pulled him out before throwing him out on the ground.

"I will not tell you anything." The Tactical droid said.

"Oh I'm sure. But its not me you need to worry about. It's them." Reznov said as the people started attacking the droid who screamed before his head was ripped off.

From the air the fleet soon arrived and landed.

"Nice work Reznov." Sean said.

"I do my best." Reznov said.

"Now we have a more difficult objective." Mace said.

"Taking the capital and free this world. Nothing is ever easy. But we'll get through it." Sean said before Numa started calling out to Waxer and Boil calling them something.

"Sir? What does she keep calling us?" Boil asked Kenobi.

"Oh it means brother." Kenobi said before they waved at her.

"Lets get this over with." Sean said.

"Oh Kruger." A female voice said making him freeze.

"Oh no." Sean said despair before turning around seeing a woman with white skin chin-length auburn hair and brown eyes wearing a yellow jumpsuit. "Hello April." Sean said weakly. (1987 April from TMNT)

"Let me guess. Another lover?" Mace asked amused.

"Shut up." Sean said before she walked over to him. "Oh just get it over with." Sean said before she kicked him in the balls. "ARGH!" Sean yelled in pain holding his family jewels.

"Ok I'm good." April said.

"FUCK! Do you girls not want kids one day!" Sean yelled annoyed.

"Hmm. Good point." April said.

Sean glared at both Korra and Diana with the former whistling in innocents while the later just smirked.

"You two invited her here didn't you!" Sean accused.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Korra said making him growl.

"So what does she do?" Mace asked.

"I'm a reporter of course. How else do you expect to gain good publicity if the battles aren't told?" April asked.

"Ugh. She's got a point on that." Sean said recovering. "Better publicity means more support and possible more systems joining the cause." Sean said.

"I see." Mace said.

"Anyway lets get moving and April for Christs sake try to stay out of the line of fire." Sean said.

"Oh like you would let anything happen to me." April said trailing a finger on his jaw before leaving.

"True." Sean said smirking.

Later

Now that the invasion force was on the ground the Republic could begin to take back the planet. Anakin, Ahsoka and Julia led the battle in the air. Reznov and Kenobi continued to free village after village. That led Sean, Mace, Makarov and General Shepherd to lead the assault on the capital.

Currently right now Sean, Diana, Korra, Mace, Makarov and Shepherd were leading the tanks across the a cannon but were currently under heavy fire.

"FIRE!" Gaz yelled getting one of the scorpion tanks to destroy one of the droid tanks.

The leading Clone tank suddenly lost the right front leg before collapsing. Sean, Mace and a few clones quickly got out.

"Take cover." Mace said before Sean got to the front and smashed the glass before getting the driver and got behind the wall.

"We have stopped the enemy advance." A droid said.

"Give me those." A commanding droid said taking the binoculars before spotting the republic army. "Good. Now order our cannon to target their rear units. We'll box them in and blast them to pieces." The commanding droid said.

Ponds and Price quickly rushed up to the front.

"We're pinned down." Ponds said.

"Commander, bring out the lightning squadron." Mace said.

"I want lightning up here now!" Ponds yelled before the Clone tanks opened up revealing walkers before they rushed to the front.

"Get the injured back. I'm going to clear the road." Mace said. While this was going on April was recording everything.

"Allow me." Diana said before she quickly and with ease lifted up the tank before flying up in the air.

"Uh oh." The droids said before she threw it at the droids destroying one of the tanks.

"Ooooh. This why you have to love Amazon strength." Sean said laughing.

"When it's not being used on you right?" Korra teased.

"Shut up." Sean said annoyed making her giggled before the walkers rushed to them.

"Let me show you how it's done boys." Korra said cracking her fingers.

"Oh shit." Sean said before she slammed her foot on the ground before two of the tanks went flying into the air.

"WHAT THE!" One of the droids yelled in shock before crashing on two other tanks before Korra launched fireballs at the last tank making it explode before the remaining droids were carried away in a gust of wind.

"Impressive." Mace said.

"Like I keep telling you my people are not exactly normal. That was bending the elements and she's the only one who can bend fire, water, air and Earth while others can only use one element." Sean said.

"I see." Mace said before Price walked to them.

"How many did we lose?" Sean asked.

"32 I think and three tanks. Good news is Reznov and Kenobi have freed more than half the villages on the planet." Price said.

Unknown to them was a small spy droid was watching them and transmitting everything back to Tambor and his tactical droid.

"This battle was costly." Mace said on hologram from.

"Kruger and his army are advancing faster than I anticipated." Tambor said.

"I calculate they will reach the main gates by morning. I recommend we prepare our retreat." The Tactical droid said.

"I will not retreat. That traitor does not have the troops to take this city. Bring our units inside the walls and secure the bridge." Tambor said.

Later

Inside a UNSC tank called an Elephant Sean, Mace, Makarov and Shepherd were talking with the Chancellor and Taa with Anakin all three in hologram form. (Picture the Elephant tank from Halo 4)

"What's your progress, Skywalker?" Palpatine asked.

"Julia and I have secured control of the space around Ryloth. Captain Keys has already arrived to provide additional support." Anakin said making Sean laugh.

"Of course he is the old bastard loves a fight. Keep up the good work." Sean said before his hologram vanished. "Now then. Reznov and Obi-Wan have just taken the Jixuan Desert, so the southern hemisphere is ours." Sean said making Taa scoff which made him frown. "Is there something you want to say Senator?" Sean asked.

"You are to slow Sith. I want actual results. Get the job done by today or you will be stripped of your position." Taa said as if he was in charge.

"We would have gotten this done sooner if you had actually put in a request. Clearly shows you care little for your people." Sean said glaring at him.

"I can do whatever I want. Now get the job done...Sith." Taa said making him growl.

"Now, now lets now fight. I assume the battle is almost over?" Palptaine asked.

"Not exactly. The Key position is the capital of Lessu. Our spies are certain the Separatist leader, Wat Tambot, has his command center there." Mace said.

"Once we take the city we can capture Tambor." Sean said.

"It's not going to be easy son. Tambot has chosen his stronghold well. This plasma Bridge is the only way in or out of the city."

"I'm afraid a siege could drag on indefinitely" Palpatine said.

"These people need help now." Makarov said.

"I might have a solution for this. Since our forces are spread out. I'm going to ask an old friend for some help. While I was with Dooku I came to this planet and helped the rebels escape from certain death. Cham Syndulla, will be more than willing to help us out." Sean said.

"NOOO!" Taa yelled in rage. "I refuse to work with that radical scum. Boy you will obey my commands. I want the Republic army to take that city!" Taa yelled.

"I don't take orders from you. I take them from the Chancellor. Not some fat ass who clearly doesn't care for his people." Sean said glaring at him.

"Chancellor! I demand this Sith be charged with disobedience!" Taa yelled.

"Senator you are being irrational. Kruger do you truly believe Syndulla would be willing to help you? Or perhaps you have other allies that could lend support." Palpatine said.

"I'm not going to lie I do have some friends of Neutral systems that could help but I'd rather not drag them into this war. It has nothing to do with them. Only reason my people are involved is because they attacked us first and the Red scorpions are involved." Sean said.

"We can't win without Syndulla's help." Mace said before the transmission ended.

Soon they came to a grave site before getting out of the tank.

"What is this?" Price asked.

"This is where they buried their. Jedi Master Ima-Gun Di gave his life to make sure I could get them out in time. He completely trusted me despite not knowing me." Sean said.

"He could always tell someone's true intentions." Mace said before they heard roaring in the distance.

"That must be them on their riders. Lets go!" Sean said as they rushed to the source.

Meanwhile

Tambor was talking with Dooku in hologram form.

"Your tactical droid has informed me of the pitiful job you have done protecting our investment on Ryloth." Dooku said making Tambor look at the droid.

"That droid exaggerates! I have not lost yet." Tambor said.

"You are no match for Sean and his army. Do not become greedy, emir Tambor. Take what valuables you can and destroy everything else." Dooku said.

"Everything?" Tambor asked confused.

"We can put this defeat to political use. The charred ruins of Ryloth will demonstrate to the galaxy the cost of a republic Victory." Dooku said.

"As you wish." Tambor said.

Meanwhile

A droid patrol was in Resistance territory.

"Keep a look out for that lost patrol." A super Battle droid said.

Sean, Mace, Soap and Price hid behind one of the downed tanks before some of the rubble moved.

"What was that?" A droid asked looking at the downed tank.

Price was about to attack but Sean stopped him with a hand gesture.

"Probably nothing." Another droid said before resuming their patrol.

"Why'd you stop me?" Price asked.

"Wait for it." Sean said before the droids started screaming as the rebels took them out. "And there we go." Sean said raking out his star saber before they rushed up to the fight but saw the droids were destroyed. Suddenly the rebels had them surrounded before Syndulla appeared.

"It's been a while my friend." Syndulla said.

"Hey, Syndulla. I need your help." Sean said.

Meanwhile

Tambor came out of a building to where his Tactical droid was at.

"Emir Tambor, Our bombers are nearly ready for Launch." The tactical Droid said pointing to the droid bombers. "And Now, I will ready your ship for evacuation."

"NO! I am not yet ready to leave." Tambor said.

"In any case we have a schedule to keep." The droid said.

Meanwhile

Syndulla showed Sean and the others his base of operations which was under a droid drop ship.

"Some hideout you got here." Mace said.

"Do what you can with what you got." Sean said.

"Indeed." Syndulla said as they past their beasts.

"We saw the graves of many of your people in that battlefield as well. Together, we can prevent that from happening again." Mace said making him stop.

"Do you know why we were massacred, Master Jedi? When the droids swept over Ryloth, the Republic was unable to help us. Senator Taa did not care about us. The Separatists brought tanks to exterminate us. Sean is the only reason we are alive. If he had not offered us help to escape none of us would be alive." Syndulla said.

"I only did what was right. And I promise once this is over Taa will pay for his negligence." Sean said.

"I hope so. Even before the clone wars he has done nothing but hurt our people for his own benefit." Syndulla said.

Meanwhile

Woods and his platoon were at a village that had been abandoned by the Separatists.

"Have our scouts reported in from the village up ahead?" Woods asked one of the clones.

"The enemy has already pulled out, sir. Friendlies are all that's left, mostly women and children.

"Get the rations, they'll be hungry." Bowman said before an alert came up.

"Sir, enemy ships are entering our sector." A clone said before they dropped bombs down and the tank shook.

"Damage report!" Mason yelled.

"Theres no tactical damage. They didn't hit us. They bombed the village!" A clone said before woods kicked the doors down and saw the village in flames.

"Fuck. Contact Sean. He's not going to be happy about this." Woods said.

Meanwhile

Sean and Mace sat by Syndulla as the Twi'leks danced.

"I hope you two don't mind this. A little distraction goes far to ease the burden of the war on my people." Syndulla said.

"You have provided well for your people. So why won't you help us end this occupation?" Mace asked.

"I do not trust Senator Taa. He's made his intentions very clear and has no concern for us." Syndulla said.

"Help us end the occupation and I can assure you he will no longer be a problem." Sean said.

"How?" Syndulla asked before a transmission appeared of Woods.

"Kid I got bad news. Bucket heads have started a fire bombing campaign. Julia and the others are keeping them from attacking any other villages but we need to end this now." Woods said. Everyone who listened in whispered before Syndulla sighed.

"What do you need me to do?" Syndulla asked.

Meanwhile

Tambor watched as the Twi'leks loaded up all the treasure on his ship.

"Is this all of it?" Tambor asked.

"We are still awaiting two transports from our southern base." A droid said.

"I will have every valuable on this rock before I leave." Tambor said before his tactical droid with a holodisk walked to him and Dooku appeared on the disk.

"Emir Tambor, why haven't you evacuated?" Dooku questioned.

"Our exit strategy is taking more time to implement." Tambor said.

"I want you out of the city before The Republic arrives. Once Sean has invaded the capital, you will bomb it from far." Dooku said.

"I thought Kruger was invulnerable from all weapons of science?" Tambor said confused.

"He is...But his allies are not. Am I understood?" Dooku asked.

"Yes, Count Dooku." The Tactical droid said before Dooku vanished.

"You will do nothing till I give the order." Tambor said.

"We have our orders." The Droid said.

Later

The Republic army aided by the Rebels were outside the city.

"Tambor is still there." Sean said using the binoculars. Tambor was using the civilians as shields to make them reconsider an attack.

"How are we going to attack with my people so close?" Syndulla asked.

"Your people will never be in danger if our walkers and tanks can cross the bright into the city." Mace said.

"Key is getting control of that bridge." Makarov said.

"Perhaps there is your way." Syndulla said pointing to two transports coming towards the city. "My spies tell me those transports carry treasure. It's not enough for the Separatists to enslave and murder us. They must rob us, too." Syndulla said.

"With any luck that won't happen." Sean said

"You think we can use them to get across the bridge?" Mace asked.

"It is risk. They are usually scanned while crossing." Syndulla said.

"Not like we got any other options." Sean said before He, Makarov and Mace went to the transports before jumping on them and Mace used his lightsaber to make a hole to get in.

Once they reached the bridge it activated before they started moving.

"So far so good." Price said observing.

Suddenly the transports stopped to be scanned.

"Here we go." Sean said grabbing his star saber.

"Open the cargo." A droid said before it opened up revealing Sean, Mace and Makarov.

"Oh No!" The droids yelled before Sean and Mace jumped then and slashed them apart.

"Deactivate the bridge." A droid at the bridge controls said.

"Oh, well, to bad for them." A droid said deactivating the bridge which sounded an alarm.

"Run for it! They're turning the bridge off!" Mace said using the force to push Makarov to the end of the bridge before it turned off.

Sean and Mace jumped on the speeders before they made them crash into one another before landing next to Makarov.

"I'll hold them off. Get that bridge up!" Mace yelled.

"With pleasure." Makarov said while Sean went to look for Tambor.

"Charge!" Syndulla said getting the troops to charge to the bridge.

Makarov quickly entered the control room.

"Hey! You're not authorized!" A droid yelled before Makarov blasted them before turning the bridge on.

"Bridge is activated." Makarov said as the army rushed across the bridge.

Sean quickly found the tactical droid who tried to escape but Sean slashed it in half.

"Traitor!" Tambor yelled as his droids tried to blast him but Sean just used force lightning on them.

"Surrender! NOW!" Sean yelled pointing his sword at him.

"Kruger, Perhaps we can come to a compromise." Tambor said.

"Do I look like I'm in the mood for jokes?" Sean asked annoyed.

"It appears a surrender is pointless." Tambor said looking up which he did as well seeing droid bombers. "We will parish for the glory of..." Tembor tried to say before Anakin and Ahsoka arrived and blasted them.

"Jeez guys! Cut it any closer?" Sean asked amused.

"You know me. I like to make an entrance." Anakin said making Ahsoka giggle.

The others soon arrived pointing their weapons at Tambor.

"What are your terms?" Tambor asked.

"Unconditional." Sean said making him sigh in defeat.

"Agreed." Tambor said.

"You have my thanks once more my friend. Today all of Ryloth owes you a debt." Syndulla said.

"I still got one more thing to do for them." Sean said.

Later

"That boy does not belong here! I want him in a cell!" Taa yelled at the Chancellor. In the room was Irons, Padme, Organa, Chuchi and Tarkin.

"Senator, you are being unreasonable. Commander Kruger has..." Palpatine tried to say before said person walked in with Reznov, Julia, Mace, Makarov, Shepherd and Syndulla.

"What are you doing here! You have a lot of nerve disobeying my orders!" Taa yelled.

"I'm here to remove Senator Taa from office actually." Sean said shocking him.

"Oh?" Palpatine asked.

"Bah! He doesn't have the authority to do anything to me!" Taa yelled.

"Actually he does." Tarkin said shocking him.

"What?" Taa asked.

"The supreme commander of the Republic's military has a large number of privileges. One being is I can remove a senator from Office if he or she has proven to be incompetent, Lazy, Irresponsible, and Negligent of their duties if five or more military leaders agree with me. And everyone in the army agrees you need to be removed from office. And thats exactly what I intend to do." Sean said as Reznov and Makarov grabbed Taa.

"But...But! NO! No one can replace me! Who will replace me? Syndulla? He's a joke!" Taa yelled.

"Oh not me. No the people of Ryloth have agreed to join the Republic's military to prevent what happened to us from ever happening again." Syndulla said.

"Oh? Then who will take his place as senator of Ryloth?" Palpatine asked.

"Her." Sean said as Oola in more appropriate clothes fit for a senator walked in. "Oola actually has a talent for Politics. So she will take over Taa's position." Sean said.

"NOOOO!" Taa yelled as he was dragged away.

Later

"Whoa!" Sean said as he stood in a large Penthouse that was on Coruscant. "Holy crap this is amazing." Sean said to Irons who was in hologram form.

"I figured you would like it. As much as I think staying with the Jedi is safer I think you'll be needing the space for personal projects." Irons said.

"Hey wait a minute I forgot how did..." Sean tried to say before Irons vanished. "The girls find me? Fuck. I'm sure he must have told them." Sean said before sitting down on the couch.

However as he was relaxing he failed to notice Two shadows coming towards him.

"Huh?" Sean said turning around but saw nothing. "Hmph." Sean said turning back around before seeing someone standing over him. "Wha?" Sean said looking up and saw it was Korra in nothing but her birthday suit grinning at him. "Hello." Sean said before a pair of hands were on his shoulders making him turn and saw Diana also nude. "Oh boy. Whats the occasion?" Sean asked.

"Lets see. We just liberated a planet from a tyrant. We kicked out a senator who was greedy and childish...And we haven't seen you in three years...I think it's time we start...Reconnecting." Korra said before laying down next to him before kissing him which he returned before Diana pulled off his robes revealing his bare chest and to her surprise the scars he once had were gone.

"What happened to all the scars?" Diana asked.

"Long story for another time. Just be glade their gone." Sean said making her smirk before she moved her hands on his well muscled chest from hours of training before she and Korra moved to his pants and pulled them down and gasped seeing his large member.

"Holy crap!" Korra said licking her lips.

"One question...Have you done it with anyone else yet?" Diana asked.

"Yes...Aayla, Ahsoka and Barriss." Sean said.

"Oooh. Someone did it with aliens." Korra said amused.

"So what?" Sean asked making her giggle.

"Nothing...Just wondering what the kids will look like when you have them with those three." Korra said making him roll his eyes.

"Less talking more action." Diana said before she started licking the tip making him groan out while holding her head making her grin.

Korra did the same and played with his balls before she licked the tip sensually before her tongue connected to Diana's before they started a tongue battle on him making him groan out.

Suddenly Diana Pulled back and grabbed her breasts before placing them on his cock making him moan as she started bouncing them on it before Korra pressed her against Diana's giving him a double titty fuck before they got closer and started to kiss each other.

"Oh this is amazing." Sean groaned out.

The girls smirked at each other before they felt his member twitch making them grin before moving faster on his member before he exploded on them covering them in his seen before they licked it off each other.

"Now that the foreplay it out of the way." Diana said laying on her back on the couch. "I think it's time for the main attraction." Diana said making Sean chuckle before he grabbed her legs before getting in position and shoved himself in making her wince from the pain of her barrier being destroyed.

Before she could yell out Korra sat on her face with her sex on her mouth.

"Lets put your mouth to good use." Korra said making her grin as she grabbed her by the butt and started licking her sex making Korra moan while playing with her breasts enjoying the sensations Diana was giving her.

Sean leaned forward and turned Korra's head around and kissed her making her moan.

Diana moaned as each thrust made her breasts bounce and she enjoyed the taste of Korra's Sex.

Suddenly her eyes widened feeling her climax approaching and feeling his cock inside twitch making her double her efforts to get Korra to climax. Diana screamed into Korra's sex before she did the same making her gulp down every drop before she whimpered feeling Sean come inside her.

"Mmm." Diana moaned out before he pulled out. "Delicious." Diana said licking up the extra juices Korra let out making her grin before yelping as she was pushed down before being flipped on her hands and knees. "Now it's your turn." Diana said as Sean went behind her before pushing his cock into her sex making her eyes widen before Diana Shoved her head into her sex and moaned as she started licking it.

Sean smirked as he thrusted in Korra placing his hands on her hips before leaning forward and kissed Diana making her moan.

She quickly pulled back and shoved his face into her breasts before he started sucking on her left tit making her moan holding him close.

Korra was enjoying the double play she was getting. Licking out Diana's sex that still had Sean's seed and Sean thrusting into her from behind.

Suddenly she gasped inside Diana as Sean smacked her ass making it jiggle which made her giggle.

She then widened her eyes feeling her second climax approaching and moaned inside Diana's sex making her whimper before both came in unison and Sean came inside Korra making her moan feeling his warm seed inside her before she collapsed.

"Mmm." Korra moaned out making Sean chuckle before pulling out and carried her to the bedroom with Diana in tow.

Placing her on the bed Sean pulled the covers over them before both of them laid their heads on his chest making him chuckle.

"I gotta ask something...You girls didn't tell the others where I am...Did you?" Sean asked nervous making them grin.

"Um...We might have told a few." Korra said making him sigh.

"Fuck." Sean said making them giggle.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they'll understand." Diana said.

"Uh huh. Sure." Sean said not believing that BS.

Meanwhile

"Other allies?" Count Dooku asked.

"Apparently your former apprentice has other allies on other worlds. I want to know if these worlds are capable warriors. The bigger the Republic's army becomes the more likely my plans are to succeed." Sidious said.

"And you wish for me to locate these allies?" Dooku asked.

"Indeed. You must know which sectors he visited during his time with you." Sidious said.

"Hmm." Dooku said before pulling up the files. "Ah. This must be one of them. I sent him out to see if he could gather other allies for the Separatists. He claimed none of them were willing to join. Apparently he didn't want to get them involved. This is one sector he visited." Dooku said grinning.

"Send Ventress and the weakest member of the Red scorpions there. Perhaps we can achieve two objectives at once. Adding more allies to the Republic and getting rid of a nuisance to him." Sidious said.

"As you wish my master." Dooku said.

 **Authors Note: Uh oh. Which world is Dooku going to attack? Also will any other girls in Sean's harem arrive to probably kill him for leaving for the three years. Find out next Chapter. Also I have a new harem poll up for more girls to add into the harem vote for 25 out of the 50. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! See ya. HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!**


	17. For Sanghelios!

Chapter 17 For Sanghelios!

Its been a few days since the battle of Ryloth and since Taa was kicked out of office and Oola took over.

Support for the Republic was higher than before now. Neutral systems were joining the Republic since Corruption seemed to be declining rapidly. The more victories the Republic achieved the greater it looked to the galaxy.

Currently right now Sean was in Irons office watching April's report on Ryloth.

"With the liberation of Ryloth the people have officially joined the grand army of the Republic. Add to the fact that Senator Taa was kicked out of office by the Supreme Commander has also put the system at ease knowing their fate is in more capable and responsible hands of Senator Oola." April said.

"Hahahaha." Sean laughed softly.

"I always knew Taa would one day be kicked out of office. Nice to know that theres someone competent in his place." Irons said.

"By the way. How did Diana and Korra know where I was?" Sean asked.

"Oh. Uh some of the men may have talked and well you guess from there. Diana and Korra were the first to show up and as you can guess asked me where you were. I originally thought you'd be at the barracks since I recall you spent a lot of time there growing up." Irons said.

"Have any others showed up yet?" Sean asked a little nervous.

"Heh. No not yet. But if they do show up I will try to warn you." Irons said as Sean was about to leave. "Oh that reminds me...Can you please talk to Diana. I've been getting several complaints about her from a few senators...I don't think I need to tell you which ones." Irons said.

"Let me guess. Trade Federation and the Banking clan right?" Sean asked rubbing his temples.

"Bingo." Irons said making him sigh.

"I'll see what I can do." Sean said leaving.

Walking down the halls Sean passed several senators on his way to locate Diana. Sean could only guess why she was causing problems. On Earth things were much simpler actually a lot more simple. When someone was guilty of something and the proper evidence was produced and every detail was accounted for they were either killed or locked up which made Earth crime free.

For the rest of the galaxy however things were much more complex. People debated for to long. Corruption was on high in many places including in the senate like with Taa. Crime was much higher on several planets. Slavers were given a simple warning or slap on the wrest. So it was only natural for Diana to throw a fit since she didn't approve of it.

As he passed one of the rooms he saw an argument with Diana between the Trade Federation and the Banking clan. The newly appointed Trade Federation Senator Lufa Danak who was cowering behind the senator of the banking clan Nix Card. Also in the room was Padme and Chuchi.

"Uh oh. Here we go." Sean said.

"We're really only doing business with them, we do not take an active part in it." Lufa said scared shitless.

"Sure." Sean said rolling his eyes.

"Any business with the separatists is Collaboration!" Diana yelled.

"What your saying is pure slander! And threatening us with impunity is impunity!" Nix Card said in defense.

"Diana please. Lets not make a scene." Padme said trying to calm her down.

"You don't understand. People like this back on Earth do more harm than good. Back on Earth we have a simple set of rules that are never to be broken no matter what position." Diana said.

"What exactly are you saying?" Chuchi asked.

"You've already seen our methods for certain crimes. The Chairman against those natives who he wanted to exterminate or enslave. Thats not the first time we've done something like that." Diana said surprising them both that they've done something so harsh. True what Chairman Cho did try to do was unacceptable but it was still hard to think of them doing something like that more than once.

"Thats a rather blunt way to put it." Sean said making his presence known.

"So you have done something like that before more than once?" Padme asked.

"Not exactly. We only save punishments like that for the worst like him. Think of it like this. If our methods were put into effect across the galaxy it would spark fear into those who would think to do the same making them rethink every move they would make. Harsh yes. But you should never be soft on these kinds of people. Why do you think theres no crime on Earth right now? Because people are afraid of committing large crimes like that." Sean said.

"I hate to interrupt this conversation but theres a problem with slander..." Nix Card said before Sean's eyes became sickly yellow and slitted making him stop.

"Keep your mouth shut." Sean said making him back off. "Diana, You can't just go around accusing people like this. Irons has been getting multiple complaints from senators like them." Sean said.

"But you know that they..." Diana tried to say.

"Look, I was able to send Lott Dod to prison because I was spying on the Separatists so I got enough evidence on him. Lufa, was sent in his place and both factions are now under heavy surveillance for anymore treachery. Nevertheless you cannot go blaming them in public things are different here. Besides even in war the galaxy does need Trade and money. Which is why they are still here...No matter how greedy they may be." Sean said glaring at them once more making them gulp before his eyes returned to their normal color.

"Sean's not wrong on this. There has to be trade in the galaxy in order for worlds to survive and it also creates alliances between worlds." Padme said.

"Exactly." Sean said before the whole building shook.

"What was that?" Chuchi asked.

"Stay with them." Sean said running off.

Looking outside he saw a large clouds of dust.

"What the hell?" Sean asked before one of the Senate commandos arrived.

"Sir. There appear to be two large creatures within the city. Clones have already been sent to help evacuate civilians." The commando said.

"Right." Sean said rushing outside before his armor appeared on him.

Rushing out of the senate Sean saw a gun boat with Anakin and Obi-Wan onboard.

"Jump!" Obi-Wan said getting him to do just that jumping on before they took off.

"The hell is going on?" Sean asked.

"We were hoping you might know. We just got called in we're about to do reconnaissance to see whats the situation." Obi-Wan said.

Arriving on the scene the clouds began to go down before revealing two large monsters similar to what Ariac used to summon before they started roaring at one another. (Picture Leatherback and Otachi from Pacific Rim)

"What the? These things again?" Anakin asked.

"I killed Ariac a month ago. How are these things back here?" Sean asked before Leatherback roared in the air.

"Uh sir. Theres someone on the rooftops." The pilot said.

Sean looked and saw a woman in some unique armor. She had short auburn hair with white streaks as bangs in the front of her hair. Pale skin and grey eyes.

"Rogue?" Sean said surprised. (Her X men Evolution appearance and armor)

"Who's Rogue?" Anakin asked.

"Guess." Sean said.

"How many girls do you have?" Anakin asked.

"If I told you, you would never believe me. Pilot set us down next to her." Sean ordered.

"Yes sir." The clone said.

Rogue continued to jump from Building to building before she got a better look at the fight.

"Oh boy those two have really over done it now." Rogue said before the gun ship landed next to them. "Uh oh." Rogue said before it opened up.

"Rogue. Get in here!" Sean said.

"Sean?" Rogue said surprised before she jumped in.

"The hell are you doing here?" Sean asked.

"What am I doing here? I should be asking you that question!" Rogue yelled stabbing her fingers on his chest.

"Oh for fucks sakes. I don't have time to deal with this late BS about me leaving." Sean said.

"Excuse me!" Rogue yelled.

"Great lovers issues." Anakin said.

"Those aren't monsters from that...Whatever his name was." Rogue said forgetting.

"Ariac? He's dead." Sean said.

"I know." Rogue said.

"If they aren't monsters who the hell are they?" Sean asked.

"Yeah your gonna have to be specific." Anakin said.

"Who's the Cyborg." Rogue asked noticing his metal hand.

"Hey!" Anakin said insulted while Obi-Wan and the clones laughed.

"Ok first of all A he is not a cyborg it's his hand thats robotic. B he's a friend. Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight of the Jedi order." Sean said amused.

"Oh so your one of those Jedi I keep hearing about." Rogue said.

"Anyway what do you mean these two aren't monsters? How do you know?" Sean asked making her look nervous. "Rogue?" Sean asked suspicious.

"Um...In truth their human." Rogue said.

"And you know this how? Spit it out." Sean said.

"Those two are Juri and Rias." Rogue said.

"WHAAAAT!" Sean screamed yelled before the ship stopped. "What the! Pilot! I didn't give the order to land!" Sean yelled.

"I didn't sir. We're caught." The Pilot said.

"Oh no don't tell me." Sean said before opening the doors before the eyes of Otachi was seen looking at them more specifically him. "Oooh shit." Sean said.

"HI HONEY!" The voice of Rias was heard in their heads loudly which made them hold their heads.

"OW! Rias!" Sean yelled.

"Oops. Sorry." Rias said sheepishly.

"What the fuck happened to you and Juri?" Sean asked. (For those of you who don't know. Rias is from Highschool DXD and Juri is from Street fighter)

"Um we might have messed around in your lab back on Earth. We heard you were back and went to look for you but then Juri started messing with some viles and some blueish green stuff got on us." Rias said making him sigh.

"I swear that woman creates bigger problems then a nuke." Sean said.

Leatherback or the now identified Juri roared.

"Oh boy. Juri stop!" Sean yelled but she didn't stop as she charged and Rias before they both crashed down while the gunship was free.

"Sir we got bigger problems." The Pilot said before Three Jeagers were seen. Gipsy Danger, Striker and Typhoon.

"Who ordered the Jaegers here!" Sean yelled.

"I did." Tarkin said on the comms.

"Tarkin? That figures. Listen hold back a little while. These aren't regular monsters. Just two idiots who messed around in my lab on Earth." Sean said.

"Your gonna have to explain on that." Tarkin said.

"Their names are Rias and Juri. Apparently they went looking for me in my lab on Earth and Juri got them covered in some of the experimented blood of Ariac's monsters. Don't know what triggered this so suddenly but if I had to guess Juri is responsible. So hold back till I give the order." Sean said.

"Very well but try to make it quick. I don't think it will look good in front of the Senate if this drags on." Tarkin said.

"Tell me something I don't know." Sean said.

Rias roared at Juri before her neck started to expand.

"The hell is she doing?" Sean asked before she started spitting some liquid at Juri who roared in pain.

"Acid?" Rogue asked.

"Looks like it can't break through Juri's skin. I swear these two fight more than anyone. Even Revy is more in control of her actions than Juri is." Sean said.

"Most of the time you mean." Rogue said making him snicker.

Juri roared before her back started to generate electricity.

"Now what is she doing?" Anakin asked before a large wave hit everyone before the gun boats stopped working and crashed onto the ground without blowing up and killing anyone.

"EMP. Well, that figures. I'm starting to wonder if maybe we should find where Ariac summoned those things since they might be useful." Sean said.

"I'd rather we not." Obi-Wan said.

Juri roared before Rias opened her arms showing they were wings before she jumped and grabbed her before flying in the air.

"Oh boy." Sean said before Juri grabbed Rias by the head and made them fall down with a loud crash and wave that shattered the glass of the Senate Building including the Chancellor's office.

"Lets go." Rogue said as they rushed to them.

Sean quickly went to Rias before she started to shrink down to her human form. She had Long Red hair with Blue eyes and white skin. She was dressed in a green Camouflage booty shorts and Green Camouflage Sports bra Which contained her rather large breasts nice and combat boots.

"You ok honey?" Sean asked helping her up.

"Ow. I swear Juri is going to be the death of me." Rias said holding her head making him chuckle.

"Well, she is who she is." Sean said making her smile before he rushed over to Juri who was with Rogue. (Picture Juri's appearance from Street fighter 4)

"Juri?" Sean asked before she opened her eyes and used her legs to flip him on his back. "WHOA!" Sean yelled before she was on top of him with a grin.

"Hello handsome." Juri said making him roll his eyes.

"Hi Juri." Sean said before she jumped up and pulled him up. "So what the hell happened in my lab?" Sean asked making her look innocent.

"Oh nothing...It was Rias's fault though." Juri said shocking her.

"EXUSE ME!" Rias yelled.

"Who's idea was it to go to the lab in the first place?" Juri challenged making her growl.

"She's got a point." Rogue said.

"WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON!" Rias yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Sean yelled making them stop. Suddenly another Gunship arrived before it landed and the Chancellor and Vice Chancellor along with Mace, Irons, Padme and Tarkin got off. "Shit. I get the feeling I'm in trouble." Sean said before Obi-Wan and Anakin landed.

"I assume you've tampered the two?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You know you could keep your comments to yourself once in a while." Sean said annoyed before Palpatine arrived. "Sir." Sean said.

"Kruger, Can you tell us what caused all this damage?" Amedda asked beofre Sean grabbed the girls by the necks as they tried to run and presented them both.

"These two are the cause of all this nonsense. Juri Han and Rias Gremory." Sean said.

"Hi." Rias said nervous and waving.

"Hmph." Juri said turning away.

"I thought monsters that Ariac could summoned did this." Mace said.

"Nope. These two unfortunately got exposed to some experimented blood from the lab on Earth and somehow that happened." Sean said.

"Still what occurred that caused this?" Mace asked.

"It's her fault!" Rias yelled pointing at Juri who looked annoyed.

"YOU WANT TO REPEAT THAT YOU RED HEADED BIMBO!" Juri yelled.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Sean yelled making them stop. "In all honesty Juri I had a feeling you caused this. Your always starting fights back home." Sean said making her roll her eyes.

"And just why would she always be causing fights?" Mace asked getting a sadistic grin on her face.

"You want to find out for yourself when I break your spine?" Juri challenged. Mace could sense her insatiable desire to fight and inflect pain.

"Juri, enough." Sean said rubbing her shoulders making her calm down. "Sorry about that Windu. She has a lust for battle but her heart is usually in the right place." Sean explained.

"Still what caused this mess?" Anakin asked.

"I can answer that." Rogue said. "We were on our way to find him and Juri well got into a fight as usual and Rias tried to calm her down and suddenly they turned into those things." Rogue said.

"I don't sense anymore of that blood in you two so I think your in the clear." Sean said. "Still Juri you have got to stop doing that. You can't go picking fights with everyone this isn't Earth." Sean said making her turn away.

"Someone's in trouble." Rias said making her growl.

"Your in as much trouble as she is for all the damage." Sean said making her sulk. However as she looked at Palpatine she felt something strange from him.

"Now, now. I'm sure this was all unintended." Palpatine said.

"Maybe nevertheless you two are serious trouble." Sean said.

"Shouldn't we be the ones mad at you for..." Rogue tried to say.

"DON'T EVEN FUCKING PULL THAT BS!" Sean yelled making her jump.

"Sheesh ok." Rogue said rubbing her head.

"I can get you guys are pissed but let it got. I've got enough bruises and broken bones from your frustrations." Sean said. "Anyway I'm a little disappointed in you Rias. I would think a princess of your stature would try to avoid fighting where Civilians are." Sean said.

"Princess? You mean like Diana?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Not exactly. Rias isn't exactly human despite her appearance. She is actually a devil a pure one at that." Sean said shocking them. "Hey I said it before but Earth is not normal even by Jedi standards." Sean said.

"I was under the impression Devils were all fairytales." Padme said before Black wings appeared from Rias's back.

"Nope." Rias said grinning.

"After World War 2 a lot of things changed not just for humans but also for the world of magic and Magic like beings. Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels. My clan was responsible for all of it. Brought the world under a new era of unity and prosperity. After the clan was killed off save for me we resumed our beneficial alliance." Sean said.

"Still you need to answer for leaving without a word." Rias said facing him.

"Oh for the love of god. How many times I gotta say sorry?" Sean asked.

"Oh trust me a lot of us feel differently about it. Juri, actually screamed your name out in the middle of the night for months." Rogue said making her face heat up in embarrassment and rage.

"YOUR DEAD!" Juri yelled before Sean pushed her out of the way and accidentally took off her left glove before Juri kicked him down into the ground.

"OW!" Sean yelled making her blink.

"Oops." Juri said sheepishly.

"Ooh." Rias said helping him up.

"Nice blow." Anakin said chuckling before moving to help Rogue up with his non robotic hand with her non gloved hand. Sean was clearing his head when he saw this.

"Anakin! Don't!" Sean yelled but was to late when their hands meet and Anakin felt some of his strength leaving before he collapsed before Sean rushed to them.

"I told don't do that. No one other than me can make skin contact with her." Sean said pulling Rogue up who held her head.

"Ani you ok?" Padme asked in concern.

"Ugh. Feel like I got the wing knocked out of me." Anakin said.

"Sorry." Rogue said.

"What was that?" Mace asked.

"Senator Irons care to explain?" Tarkin asked.

"Like Rias, Rogue, is not exactly human. She is what we call a Mutant. And no I don't mean like those Rakghoul things from the days of the old Republic. No more accurately she has what known as the X gene in her DNA. Each Mutant has different and multiple abilities. Rogue, Can absorb the powers of anyone she touches along with memories depending on how long she remains in physical contact and it only lasts for a short time." Irons said.

"I can prevent that from happening to me since I can create barriers around myself to prevent that. Plus I have developed technology that negates her power when she wears this." Sean said pulling out a metal bracelet before putting it on Rogue.

"Now that thats cleared how are going to clean up this mess?" Amedda asked.

"Rias?" Sean asked making her grin before a red magic circle appeared under her before the area damaged was engulfed in a bright light before it faded revealing the area back to normal as if nothing happened.

"My word. Most impressive." Palpatine said impressed with a grin. Rias looked a him again and still felt something off.

"Like I said we're not normal." Sean said before Palpatine, Amedda, Irons and Padme got on the gunship and left.

Arriving at the barracks Rias felt all the men staring at her breasts which made her cover them with her hands.

"Uh Sean? I think these men are staring at me." Rias said which he noticed and growled.

"ATTENTION!" Sean yelled getting the clones to stand up along with the men from Earth and Ryloth. "I catch anyone looking at any woman in a lewd fashion and you will be polishing R2 droids for 30 years! Am I clear!" Sean yelled.

"Sir, Yes, Sir!" The men yelled off.

"March!" Sean yelled and Rias, Rogue and Juri were surprised by the amount of authority he had.

"Holy crap." Rogue said impressed.

"Someone here has a way with authority." Juri said grinning.

"But of course. Being the supreme commander means complete command of the troops." Tarkin said.

"WHAT!" The girls yelled.

"I fucking hate you." Sean said annoyed making him smirk.

"Now how do you get a promotion like that?" Rias asked skeptical.

"Uh." Sean tried to say before his communicator went off.

"And saved by seconds." Tarkin said.

"Turok is rubbing off on you." Sean said annoyed before answering it and Irons appeared in hologram form. "What is it now?" Sean asked.

"I'm afraid we have a problem. Senator Burtoni has issued a meeting with the senate regarding the incident." Irons said making Sean glare at the girls.

Later

Sean sighed as he sat next to Irons as Burtoni gave her speech.

"This attack cannot go unpunished. More importantly it was Commander Kruger was responsible for this." Burtoni said narrowing her eyes on him.

"Ok lets get something straight." Sean said standing up. "You don't give a damn about how or what happened out there. All you care about is the Republic buying more clones cause you're a greedy cock sucking long necked whore." Sean said making most of the senators stifle a laugh since that was a new one.

"Why you..." Burtoni said enraged.

"Please let us remain calm and civilized." Palpatine said.

"Sir." Sean said respectfully. "Look I am truly sorry for the stunt Juri and Rias pulled but it was an unintended accident due to the fact they got exposed to the experimented blood from the monsters Ariac summoned. The blood is out of their systems and highly doubt it will ever happen again." Sean said getting an applause from the senate.

"But it was because of you this happened in the first place. Chancellor I believe this Sith..." Burtoni tried to say before she started choking because of Sean.

"Call me that again." Sean said annoyed.

"Enough." Palpatine said as he let her go so she could breathe. "We've all been over this. Kruger was never a Sith. He is a Jedi now and has been given us a large number of victories since he joined the Republic." Palpatine said getting most to agree.

"Nevertheless he must be held accountable for these events." Burtoni said.

"Oh please." Sean said.

"And what exactly do you suggest?" Irons asked.

"That his position be given to someone more responsible and trustworthy." Burtoni said.

"And just who the hell would take my place? Hmm?" Sean asked.

"Why Jedi Master Arana." Burtoni said getting nothing but silence from the senate before Sean burst into laughter.

"Now I know you are an idiot. That moron is not fit to be in complete command of the Republic. He lets blind hatred guide his actions. Hell he's tried multiple times to assault me because he thinks I'm a Sith without actually trying to know me. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if one day he turned on his fellow Jedi just to get what he wants." Sean said. (And he did in the comics)

"Isn't that what your..." Burtoni tried to say.

"SILENCE!" Palpatine said stopping her before she said the one thing that would push him over the edge. "Senator your out of line to bring that up. Kruger will remain in his position and nothing will..." Palpatine tried to say before Amedda whispered something in his ear.

"Sir?" Sean asked.

"We have just received a message from unexplored space. It is directed to you my friend." Palpatine said.

"Me?" Sean asked in surprise.

Suddenly a hologram of an unknown species appeared wearing some special armor.

"Kruger, My old friend, The People Sanghelios require you aid."

Sean widened his eyes as he took off his helmet looking at the man asking for his help.

"Sean...Do you know this man?" Organa asked.

"I do. Thel 'Vadam. The Arbiter. The leader of the People of Sanghelios." Sean said. (From Halo 5 since I love that new armor)

"I've never heard of Sanghelios." Padme said.

"No you wouldn't. It's in deep space in the far outer rim in unexplored space. Dooku assigned me to look for potential allies when I was spying on him. I encountered a lot of worlds the galaxy has never heard of. Sanghelios was the first of many. I grew to respect their culture which is similar to Earth's in many ways during the time before technology. They respected me for coming out sane and honorable through the Trauma I went through for the first five years of my life." Sean said before resuming the message.

"The Separatists that you warned us of have launched an invasion against us. While I'm confident the people can push them away I fear we may lose many without assistance. I ask you for assistance. The People of Sanghelios need you my friend." The Arbiter said before the message ended.

"What do you plan to do about this?" Amedda asked.

"I'm sending whatever is available to liberate the system at once." Sean said about to leave.

"Absolutely not." Burtoni said.

"Fucking excuse me?" Sean asked glaring at her.

"These creatures are not aligned with the Republic. Therefor it is not our concern." Burtoni said smugly before she was floating in the air before being smashed face first into her seat knocking her out.

"Anyone else care to try and stop me?" Sean asked getting no answers. "I didn't think so." Sean said leaving.

Later

A large number of Republic ships were in Hyper Space or Slip space heading straight for Sanghelios since Sean gave them the coordinates.

Currently Sean was sitting on the ground leaning against a wall before Shepherd approached him.

"Never seen you this concerned since that time Reznov had to go into surgery to get his new arm." Shepherd said.

"The Elites are under attack because of me. I should have covered my tracks better." Sean said.

"Son one thing I've learned in my years in the army before and after those dark days...You can't prevent everything. Some things are just unavoidable." Shepherd said before they existed Slip space.

Infinity leading the campaign against the Separatists blockade.

"I don't want to waste time against them in space." Sean said getting in his Sabre.

"We'll deal with them up here. Take a small team down with you to the surface." Shepherd said.

"Copy that." Sean said before Revy got in the back of his Sebre while Reznov and Julia got in another before they took off before they activated stealth to slip past the enemy.

"Can't we use just use the nukes?" Revy asked.

"With the amount of fire power we brought here that would be pointless. We only use those if we're desperate like with Ryloth. We have at least 15 cruisers right now and they only have 7 guarding the planet." Sean said before they made it planet side and landed before getting out before Sean engaged the Auto Pilot to fly back to the fleet.

"Wait what are you doing?" Revy asked in surprise.

"Can't risk any droids finding these and hacking any data. Lets move." Sean said.

Rushing to the path ahead they heard some chatter up ahead before they got to cover.

Quickly looking over Sean saw a few Elites being held hostage by Super Battle Droids.

"Mistress wants all hostages to be executed."

"Roger Roger."

BANG!

The Leading Droid was shot in the head by Revy before the others leapt into action. Sean quickly sliced a few with his sword while Reznov smashed a couple before Julia took out the rest.

"Kruger?"

Sean looked and saw one Elite with the left side of his mouth missing.

"Rtas." Sean said pulling him up.

"I knew you come to our aid." Rtas said.

"Where the Arbiter?" Sean asked.

"Most Likely in the elder council chambers. We were heading there but got ambushed." Rtas said.

"Then thats our objective." Sean said before Clone Gun ships landed next to them before Obi-Wan and Mace landed with Cody and Ponds arrived.

"Friends of yours?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yeah. Rtas leader of the fleet of Sanghelios. By the way, how come the fleet isn't in space?" Sean asked.

"We never got the chance to use it. They took us by surprise. Once we help the Arbiter we can begin to send our fleet to aid the Republic." Rtas said.

"Then lets get moving." Mace said as they rushed out.

Fighting through the Droids was easy due to the combined effort.

"On the right!" Cody yelled as they took heavy fire from Super battle Droids before Revy shot them up.

Commando droids rushed in only for Sean to swing his Star Saber at them cutting them all in one swing.

"There is the council chambers!" Rtas yelled and Sean quickly rushed in.

The Arbiter was fighting against Ventres who was banged up from her fight.

"You fight poorly. You have no form nor any honor." The Arbiter said making her growl.

"I'll burn your pathetic world to dust. Your so called friendship with Kruger is what led you to your downfall." Ventress said before she was pushed into the wall hard.

"Tough talk coming from a usless assassin who can rarely ever kill anyone." Sean said making her growl before her ship arrived and left.

"You're timing is perfect my friend." The Arbiter said before Gunships arrived.

"We need to regroup and plan our next move." Sean said as they boarded.

Later

The fight against the Separatist went into the Republic's favor with the help of the people of Sanghelios who proved their worth as warriors that rivaled the Jedi.

Only one place remained that was under Separatist control.

"Sunaion is where the last of the Separatists are held. According to my spies Ventress is there but so is someone else who is apparently leading this invasion." The Arbiter said before an image of a man in some strange armor was seen.

"Rumlow, AKA Crossbones. One of the weakest members of the Red scorpions." Sean said.

"Over the last 2 days he's been leading this assault on the planet. We capture him and we may be able to learn who is in the organization." Arbiter said.

"With most of the planet secured we can launch a full assault on the city." Mace said.

"The city is not important. It can be rebuilt. Capturing this monster is the more important objective." Rtas said.

"Get everyone ready. We take Sunaion." Sean said.

Later

The Republic fleet and the Elites flew directly Sunaion for the final battle for the planet.

"First we need to clear out the Anti Air defenses before landing more troops." Obi-Wan said.

"You'll have your landing zone. TO ME BROTHERS! FOR SANGHELIOS!" The Arbiter yelled before jumping out of the gunship before Sean followed.

"Lets get this done." Sean said taking out his sword.

Arriving at the first Anti Air cannon they saw Ventress with Crossbones.

"This is all your fault!" Crossbones yelled at Ventress.

"MY FAULT! This was your mission to lead!" Ventress yelled before Rumlow punched her in the stomach making her gasp before he kicked her down.

"Useless!" Crossbones yelled.

"Well." Sean said leaning against a wall gaining their attention. "I'm glad to see we can both agree on one thing." Sean said amused.

"Kruger! I'll kill you myself!" Crossbones yelled charging at him before they both engaged in hand to hand combat.

Ventress was about to join in when she was kicked back by Revy.

"Remember me bitch?" Revy said grinning making her growl before roaring like an animal and charged at her with the intent to kill.

Sean spin kicked Rumlow away before throwing his sword at the cannon making it blow up.

"NO!" Crossbones yelled before Stabbing Sean in the chest which made all the Elites stop and watch.

"Do you really think thats going to work on me?" Sean asked plainly making him widen his eyes before Sean kicked him back. "Weapons of science have very little effect on me. The only weapon thats not magic that could actually injury me is a Nuke and even you can't get your hands on that." Sean said before calling his sword back before cutting off his legs making him cry out in pain.

Ventress was bleeding from her face to her arms after the brutal revenge Revy gave her.

"Any last words?" Revy asked aiming her pistol at her.

"None today." Ventress said before her ship arrived before she got on and left.

"Bitch." Revy said.

"You won't get me to talk." Crossbones said before bitting on something.

"Oh shit!" Sean yelled rushing to him before taking off his mask seeing him foaming in the mouth. "Fuck." Sean said before standing up as he died.

"What was that?" Cody asked.

"Cyanide. A suicide drug. So much for getting answers from him." Revy said.

Later

The Senate was assembled before the Chancellor before one of the platforms opened up and Sean, Arbiter and Irons stepped on before flying to the Chancellor.

"Ah finally. You must be the Arbiter. Sean spoke very highly of you." Palpatine said.

"I believe that. However I am curious as to how the Separatists knew of our location." Arbiter said.

"Obviously..." Burtoni tried to say.

"Shut your mouth." Sean said glaring at her.

"We have little to no idea. It's possible Dooku may have monitored Sean's travels while spying on them. Still I am terribly sorry for the destruction caused by the Separatists." Palpatine said.

"No need for apologies. War has a way to reach even those who are not involved. However to prevent this from happening to another world and to quicken the end of this war. The People of Sanghelios pledge our army to the Grand Army of the Republic." Arbiter said getting an applause from the senators minus one who glared at Sean.

Later

Sean and Tarkin walked through the barracks.

"Burtoni is not happy about more additions being added to the Republic." Tarkin said.

"Like I actually give a shit. While I still support buying more clones since while number never truly win a battle they do still help." Sean said.

"True. Still I'm rather surprised you never mention these Elites, these People of Sanghelios." Tarkin said.

"I prefer to keep my friends out of this war that aren't involved with the Republic. I met several worlds during my time in the Droid army. Some that are unique. Some that are what most would call impossible. One however...was a threat to the galaxy...So I had to remove them." Sean said.

"Oh?" Tarkin asked before two men walked in front of them looking pissed off and Sean noticed they had cybernetic legs. The first was a tall large white man and the other was an African American. The white man was known as Travis and the other was known as Davis.

"Ah shit you guys." Sean said remembering them. These two were the men Makarov shot in the legs crippling them. The other men saw this and didn't like it.

"Hey whats going on?" Rex asked.

"Piss off clone." Davis said.

"You two don't move. Your head is going up his ass." Sean said but they didn't move and Sean sighed. "You idiots sure you want to ride this train?" Sean asked.

"We'll shoot you asshole." Davis said pissing Sean off before punching Travis in the stomach making him cry out before ripping was heard.

"What is he?" Cody asked before "Ooooh!" Cody yelled in shock while the rest of the men laughed as Travis screamed in pain and horror.

Why you ask?

Sean had literally shoved Davis's head up Travis's ass with his body still attached and he tried to get his head out and screamed in horror. (Anyone who's a Will Smith fan knows exactly where I got this)

"Hey look at that. A human Centaur." Revy said before bursting out laughing along with the others.

"Ugh." Sean said amused.

"Thats rather...Brutal." Tarkin said a little disturbed before they walked away.

Meanwhile

Palpatine was going over every file on Sean's known associates that were in his harem and his allies.

"Isn't it Amazing. Two women that are extremely effective on the battlefield. Triplets that have the exact same abilities Flight, Super Strength, Invulnerability, Heat vision and X ray vision. A woman who has power over ice and can resist the cold. An immortal princess Amazon with super strength. A woman who can bend the elements of Earth, Fire, Water and air. A mutant who can absorb the powers and memories of those she touches. A pure blooded Devil princess with great power. A woman who's lust for battle can defeat many opponents and now a planet full of warriors thats never been found that rival that of the Jedi." Palpatine said very pleased.

"Perhaps and there are more out there. And from what Irons said some of them can be very unpredictable." Amedda said.

"It hardly matters. I have faith Kruger can handle them. All we need to do is guide him accordingly. He will be a great investment in my plans." Palaptine said with a grin.

However in the shadows a pair of purple eyes watched them before vanishing.

Rias was waiting in her room before a woman in purple cloak and black unitard appeared before she took off her hood revealing she had pale skin purple hair and purple eyes with a red mark on her forehead.

"Raven. Did you find anything?" Rias asked. (Raven from Teen Titans Not the shitty go series)

"Honestly I can't tell. I don't sense any darkness from him. If there is he's hiding it pretty good." Raven said. "All I can say is he's taken an interest in him." Raven said.

"I don't like it. The last time I got a feeling like this one of the military council members tried to kill him behind the council's back and then joined the Red scorpions. He's up to something." Rias said.

 **Authors Note:** **Finally I got this done. Next Chapter will be Call of Duty black ops 1 with some surprises. Now Don't forget to vote in the current poll. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! See ya!**


	18. Black ops

Chapter 18 Black Ops

Reznov woke up with a groan seeing himself in some strange room full of monitors showing his face and strapped down and his metal arm missing.

"Wake up. Wake up!"

"Where am I? Wheres my dad?" Reznov asked.

"You will answer our questions. Do you understand?"

"Who the fuck are you?" Reznov asked before seeing two men behind some distorting glass.

"Thats not important. What's important is who you are. Whats your name?"

"FUCK YOU!" Reznov yelled.

"Where were you born?"

"KISS MY ASS!" Reznov yelled before he was electrocuted. "ARGH!"

"Your name is Johnathan Ivan Reznov. You were born in Moscow Russia in the year 2000. Is that correct?"

Reznov didn't answer and the same thing happened again.

"ARGH!" Reznov screamed.

"Is that correct?"

"YES!" Reznov yelled before numbers appeared on the screens.

"Wheres the broadcast station?"

"The what? What are you talking about?" Reznov asked.

"The numbers Reznov! What do they mean? Where are they broadcasted from?"

"I don't know anything about any fucking numbers." Reznov said before an image of a man appeared on the screen. Someone Reznov hated more than anyone.

"What about Dragovich? Do you remember him? Give us what we want and we can guarantee your safety."

"How do you know about him?" Reznov asked narrowing his eyes.

"Lets start at the beginning. Cuba, 2006. The bay of Pigs. We know Sean was there." (Remember history is out of order here after world war 2 and a lot of things are different so bare with me.)

"No." Reznov said.

"DO NOT FUCK WITH US REZNOV! I know when your lying. 06 Bay of pigs. What happened?"

"Everyone but Kruger got killed." Reznov said.

"Theres no use lying, Reznov. We know Sean went in there with Woods, Bowman and Mason. It was unusual for a child to go on a mission like that but Sean was a special case."

"Yeah...Kruger's first real mission...Makarov wanted to know if he was ready. Given his immunity to weapons of science made him a perfect fit for the mission." Reznov said.

"Castro, was taking advantage of the world while it was still recovering from the five years Abigor ruled the world. The Military council wanted him off the board to restore order."

"Yeah...They and Kruger went in to kill him." Reznov said.

Flashback 2006

"Police are going to be here soon...Lets make this quick." Woods said lighting a Cigar.

"Do you have to use those things? I hate Tobacco." Sean said making him chuckle.

"Keeps me calm. Besides they ain't that bad." Woods said.

"Bullshit." Sean said.

Currently the four were in a bar waiting for Woods contact Carlos before he showed up.

"Woods. It's been a while." Carlos said.

"Long enough, Carlos. You Know Mason and Bowman right?" Woods said.

"Ah I remember them." Carlos said before looking at Sean and frowned. "Kruger correct?" Carlos asked.

"Don't even think about it Carlos. He's not them. He's all thats left." Woods said.

"We shall see." Carlos said pulled out a map of a plantation.

"He will be here on the plantation...My old plantation." Carlos said. "Our attack on the airfield should distract them enough to get you inside." Carlos said.

"Evac?" Sean asked.

"We will have transport waiting...If you can keep up." Carlos said.

"Carlos." Woods said in warning.

"How can you trust this Kruger Trash? After what they did?" Carlos asked.

"Lets get something straight asshole. I ain't Abigor or the fuckers who threw out our traditions and second of all I suffered just as much as everyone else." Sean said pointing to the scars on his face.

"They...Did this to you?" Carlos asked.

"Every day. Tried to mold him to be like them. Didn't take." Mason said.

"You can hate me and my clan all you want but don't compare me to them." Sean said before the local police showed up. "Uh oh." Sean said as they barged in.

"Keep it cool kid." Mason said before one of the men roughly handled a woman making him frown. "Don't even think about it." Mason said before they shoved her down before they looked at them.

"I said where you from?" One of the officers asked.

"Piss off." Sean said.

"I'm talking to you!" The officer yelled running at him before Sean turned and breathed fire at him making him scream in pain as he burned to death.

"IT'S HIM! KRUGER!" One of the officers yelled before Woods and Bowman shot them.

"So much for not drawing attention." Sean said jumping down.

"Kid stay behind me. Immunity to weapons or not I don't want to see you get hurt." Woods said.

"Makarov, assigned me this mission to test me. Not going to be much of a test if Stay on the side lines." Sean said before kicking down the door and breathed fire at the police making them scream in pain before the others pulled back.

"Lets go." Mason said as they rushed to the car.

Present

"Stealth is not what you call one of Kruger's strengths in situations like that...At least back then. I would know." Reznov said.

"After that incident they made it to Castro's compound."

"Yeah." Reznov said.

2006

The group was by Catro's compound.

"Where the hell is he?" Sean asked.

"Carlos should be hitting the airfield...Any minute." Woods said before explosions were heard from the Airfield.

"This is it." Bowman said before they used the lines to travel down to the compound. Sean silently moved into the radio room before seeing someone using the radio before jumping and stabbed him in the head making him let out gargled gasps before getting pulled down.

"Makarov teach you that?" Mason asked.

"He wouldn't send me here if he didn't think I was ready." Sean said before a convoy passed by them.

"Let them pass do not engage." Woods said.

As the convoy passed they made it to Castro's compound.

Sean quickly jumped up on a wall seeing small group of men before breathing fire on them making them scream in pain. Seeing a weapons cache he set that on fire as well to even the odds.

"Nice work kid. Come on. We find Castro and we put him down." Woods said.

"You would think someone of his position would try to bring the world together again after what happened." Sean said jumping down.

"Not everyone thinks like that. Castro is an opportunist. He'll take advantage of any situation if it benefits him." Mason said. (You want to know something funny. When Castro did die in 2016 people celebrated his death. I can't blame them though)

Rushing through the compound they took out most of Castro's men before they came to his room.

Sean quickly rushed in before he tried to shoot him while using a woman as a human shield before Sean threw a knife at his head.

Thinking it was over Sean turned around not seeing the woman about to shoot him before Woods barged in and shot her.

"Crazy bitch." Woods said.

"He uses her as a shield and she still protects him?" Sean asked in disbelief.

"Supporters are fanatical in their devotion." Mason said.

"Yeah no shit." Sean said before they rushed out of the compound but were met with heavy resistance.

"Carlos where are you?" Woods asked on the comms before a few rockets came in and took out Castro's men.

"You think I would let you down Woods? My men will cover your escape." Carlos said before they rushed through the field to the airfield.

"Get on." Woods said as they got on the plane before Sean took the turret firing on Castro's men.

"We got a problem." Bowman said seeing a roadblock ahead.

Sean frowned before he spotted an anti air gun before jumping off.

"KID! What are you doing!" Woods yelled before Sean took out the roadblock. "Damn you!" Woods yelled.

"Relax...I'll find another way off this rock." Sean said before he was pulled down by a Russian before stomping on his face knocking him out.

Sean woke up with a groan before spotting two Russian men with...

"You? Your dead...I killed you." Sean said seeing Castro alive.

"No child...You killed a double...I'm almost flattered the Americans sent me the last of the once powerful Kruger Clan." Castro said before turning to the men. "Do with him what you wish General. He's a gift in honor of our new relationship...Just make sure he suffers." Castro said.

"Suffer? Oh no Castro why would I do that." The man said approaching Sean who glared at him. "I have plans for you...Kruger."

Present

"Oh he tried...Kruger was no stranger to people who had agendas like Dragovich. Plenty of people in the US tried to take advantage of him for personal gains. Of Course Makarov kept him out of trouble back then." Reznov said.

"Why did Dragovich take him prisoner? Why not just kill him?"

"Kruger, has an immunity to weapons of science. Besides even they knew if they killed him the US would retaliate." Reznov said.

"So he was a gift. Where did he take him?"

"To where me and my father were...A labor camp called Vorkuta. We spent a year there after the clan fell." Reznov said remembering.

"What happened at Vorkuta?"

"Kruger was there for only 2 weeks. Dragovich tried to turn him to his side...But it wouldn't take. Most had given up hope...But my father found a way." Reznov said remembering what happened.

2006

Sean was on the ground as a man was about to punch him.

"You will break Kruger!

"Viktor Reznov."

"My father." Reznov said.

Viktor punched Sean in the face before kicking him off.

John on the sidelines watched.

"You hit like a coward." Viktor said.

"Takes one to know one." Sean said getting laughs from the prisoners before one of the guards walked about to hit Sean when.

"Hey! Svoloch!" Viktor yelled before he started getting beaten up before Sean grabbed his head and smashed a rock in his face killing him.

"About time Kruger." John said.

"Boys." Viktor said getting their attention. "Every Journey begins with a single step." Viktor said taking the keys from the guard. "THIS IS STEP 1!"

"SECURE THE KEYS!"

"Now we take Vorkuta!" Viktor yelled before the inmates started attacking the guards.

"This should be fun." John said before they rushed out of the mines. However they ran into a rather large muscled man.

"ACEND FROM DARKNESS!

"Boys! Allow me to introduce...Sergei Kozin The monster A Magadan." Viktor said.

"Glad your a friend Sergei." Sean said before they rushed to the Elevator before one of the Inmates noticed him.

"Reznov! Are you sure we can trust the Kruger?"

"With my life and the life of my son. He is the only one who stayed loyal to the old ways of the clan. He did not turn on us like they did." Viktor said before they got to the top where one of the guards was corned before Sergei came in and stabbed him in the back with a pick axe.

"Oooh." John said.

"Thats gotta hurt." Sean said before picking up a pistol before the men went to the door to open it. "Viktor your men must know this is suicide." Sean said.

"Victory can never be achieved without sacrifice. We Russians know this better than anyone." Viktor said before the door started to open only for the men to get shredded.

"MOVE!" Sean yelled before they got behind one of the carts as cover before Viktor and Sergei pushed it while Sean laid down cover fire.

"How many times have you done this?" John asked.

"This is my first time in a prison raid." Sean said before some of the men threw a fire bomb at the gun station.

"STEP 3 REIGN FIRE!"

"NEVER LOSE FAITH MY FRIENDS! NEVER! months of planning boys. We will not falter. We will not Pause! We will be free or die trying!" Viktor yelled before they came to the arms locker. "SERGEI! Break open the arms locker!" Viktor said.

"What about us?" John asked.

"Come with me." Sean said leading him up top before they found some Molotov's. "Point and I'll throw." Sean said as Viktor gave his speech to the Inmates before they destroyed the towers before going down.

"UNLEASH THE HORDE!"

"Reinforcements will soon arrive." Viktor said.

"Of course they will." Sean said.

"How do we achieve step five!" One of the inmates asked.

"I got an idea for that." Sean said as they rushed outside before reinforcements arrived but got taken down before an attack Chopper appeared.

"Kruger! Do something!" John yelled.

"Watch this." Sean said tying some rope onto a pipe before firing a grappling hook into the chopper before it started losing control and crashed.

"SKEWER THE WINGED BEAST!"

"Now lets get to the armory." Viktor said

Rushing past all the security was easy.

"They are trying to seal the door!" Viktor yelled before Sergei held it open long enough for Sean and John to slide under but the door slammed on Sergei.

"NOOO! Boys open the door!" Viktor said.

Sean quickly rushing into the control room before opening the door.

"Kill them all!" Viktor yelled before heading to the arms room.

"Hold that thought." Sean said before breathing fire to melt the door before a mini gun was seen.

"Good." Viktor said.

"WEILD THE FIST OF IRON!"

Viktor took the mini gun before using it on the guards.

"GO GO GO!" Sean yelled before he and John jumped down before the Inmates took out the guards with ease.

"RAISE HELL!

"HAHAHAHA!" John laughed as they got through before.

"THEY ARE USING TEAR GAS!" Viktor said before the gas spread out and the boys got knocked out before Viktor got to them.

Present

"Fucking bastards used Tear gas on us. Couldn't breathe." Reznov said.

"And your father was still with you?"

"He never left us." Reznov said.

2006

Sean and John woke up with a groan.

"What the fuck? I hate tear gas." Sean said getting his balance back.

"The door will not hold them. We do not have much time. Within this shrine lays the key to step eight." Viktor said taking a tarp off a Motorcycle.

"Freedom." Sean said before they got on the back before Viktor took off.

"What are we even doing?" John asked.

"We need to get to the train! It is our key to Freedom!" Viktor yelled before they neared a truck with a gun turret. Sean and John jumped on the back while Viktor got in the driver seat.

Using the turret to kill off the enemy they finally met up with the train.

"There is the Train! Jump boys! JUMP!" Viktor yelled before they both jumped on. However Reznov's left arm got blown off from a turret shot but Sean caught him. "JOHNATHAN!" Viktor yelled.

"I got him. Your turn! Step 8 Viktor! Freedom!" Sean yelled.

"For you boys! Not for me!" Viktor yelled driving off.

"VIKTOR!" Sean yelled before they were out of range.

Present

"And the last you saw your father."

"Yeah...At least for a while." Reznov said.

"After you both escaped Sean activated a signal to let others know of his location before Makarov led a team to retrieve both of you."

"Yeah. I was assigned under Jason Hudson...Kruger's handler of the CIA. He vouched for me." Reznov said.

"How could he trust you when your father broke you both out of Vorkuta?"

"Makarov knew my father back in the day. Said I could be trusted because of him. I made a vow to avenge my father and take Dragovich out for good. I enlisted when we got back and I got my new arm." Reznov said.

"The United states and the rest of the world wanted Dragovich dead. They were trying to restore order that the Kruger clan had given us for 55 years."

"Yeah. Most of the people who were a problem were cleared off the board. Castro was executed after the failed bay of pigs and his country was at peace. Only a small few were left." Reznov said.

2006

Sean, Reznov and Hudson were on a chopper heading down to land.

"You both were cleared for duty and summoned to the Pentagon."

"Hudson was just placed in charge of me." Reznov said.

"Why the Pentagon?"

"Most secure building on the planet at the time." Reznov said.

"This is it." Hudson said as they got off before security escorted them to a limo.

"Your Convoy's ready sir. Welcome to the Pentagon." A security guard said.

"We're late." Hudson said.

"When are we not?" Sean asked as they got in the Limo and inside was Irons and Makarov. "Irons, Been a while." Sean said.

"Nice to see you two in one piece." Irons said.

"Drive." Makarov said to the driver before they moved out.

"Nothing less than worldwide security is at risk." Irons said pulling out a file on Dragovich and handed it to them. "He has no fear. No conscience. No weakness. Dragovich. I believe both of you had already met him." Irons said.

"When do we kill him?" Reznov asked making him chuckle.

"I can already see your new friend being a great key to maintaining world peace." Irons said.

Soon enough the convoy arrived at the Pentagon.

When they entered Reznov felt a little uneasy.

"I felt like everyone was watching me. Back then you could barely trust anyone even yourself." Reznov said.

"Thats why we're here Reznov. To see if we can trust you. We were watching you the whole time."

"Thats not possible." Reznov said.

"I was in the Pentagon."

"Distinguished heroes." Sean said looking on the wall seeing the country's greatest heroes.

"Like it." Reznov said as they went down the elevator before coming what was known as the Nerve center.

"I'm right in saying the world has been saved more than once in this room after we got control again." Irons said.

"Never gets old. Overwhelming isn't it?" Hudson asked.

"Not yet." Irons said leading them to another room. "This inner sanctum was built in 1943. Rarely ever used." Irons said as they entered.

"Good luck boys." Hudson said as he left.

Entering the room They saw General Shepherd.

"Where are the others?" Irons asked.

"Giving out orders. Still got a world to clean up before they can go back to the way things used to be." Shepherd said before the boys sat down. "Now. We are in danger from those who are taking advantage of the world after Abigor's rule. The world's way of life is at risk." Shepherd said showing a file. "Dragovich is on the top of that list." Shepherd said.

"So you want us to take him out?" Sean asked.

"Yes. And your friend here has shown some great skills if he lost an arm and came out swinging. I want both of you on this assignment. Get it done." Shepherd said.

Present

"Executive order by the Military council. Operation flashpoint...Destroy any and all deadly weapons Dragovich had in his arsenal."

"Yeah. Russia was not happy about one of their own turning against them and the world." Reznov said.

"Take out the ascension group. The old remnants of Nazi scientists that were still breathing despite their age."

"Dragovich needed their knowledge." Reznov said.

"Operation 40 had planted a double agent to sabotage their efforts."

"Weaver. He was meant to sabotage a long range missile...The only weapon they had that could pose a threat to worldwide security." Reznov said.

"But something went wrong"

Reznov continued to see the numbers appeared before him and in his head making him growl.

"I CAN'T GET THESE FUCKING NUMBERS OUT OF MY HEAD!" Reznov yelled.

2006

Sean, Reznov and Woods were outside the Launch site before a chopper passed them by.

"No response from Weaver...We gotta move." Woods said.

"Right." Sean said as they went closer to the launch site.

"Wait this ain't right." Reznov said seeing to much movement up ahead.

"Yeah...Theres too much movement up ahead." Woods said before using the comms. "Yankee one three-report." Woods said but got no response. "Yankee One-three-Report."

"Hey." Sean said using the binoculars. "I think we got a problem." Sean said handing them to Reznov who saw Weever in a chair tied up.

"Shit. He's compromised." Reznov said.

"That ain't the only thing. Look." Sean said pointing to a man in a leather jacket.

"Lev Krevchenko." Reznov said glaring at him.

"Dragovich's right hand man. And the bastard who knocked me out in Cuba." Sean said.

"Your Colleague is unwilling to explain his presence in this facility. Surrender now...And you will be allowed to live...Little Reznov." Kravchenko said.

"Yeah go fuck yourself." Reznov said making Sean chuckle.

"Theres nothing we can do." Woods said.

"We can save him along the way." Sean said.

"Your choice." Kravchenko said before stabbing Weaver in the eye making him scream in agonizing pain.

"Mother fucker!" Sean yelled.

"Whisky team, are you in position?" Woods asked.

"Roger X-Ray. Whisky is covering the road." Bowman said.

"Weaver has been compromised. Expect elevated activity on the base." Sean said.

"Roger that." Bowman said.

Sean and his group made it down to the junk yard before killing two guards.

"Those aren't going to fit the two of us." Reznov said.

"They won't have to. Stick to the shadows and wait for my signal." Woods said.

Present

"Was saving Weaver more important than your mission to kill Dragovich?"

"The Army had a standing principle that I continue to follow. Never leave a man behind if you can help it." Reznov said.

2006

The group made its way to the communication tower before they barged in and killed everyone.

Up top the others heard the gunfire but were ambushed by Sean and Reznov who took them out quickly.

Woods and the others made it topside.

"Nice work." Mason said.

"Easier than Vorkuta." Reznov said before taking a crossbow with explosives.

"I see him." Sean said spotting Weaver in the building over.

"I'll handle the men on the ground." Reznov said before Sean took a crossbow with a line attached before firing it above the window before Mason and Woods used it to crash into the room just as Weaver was about to be executed and killed them.

"You good?" Sean asked.

"Lets do it." Weaver said getting geared up.

"Were you able to sabotage the rocket?" Woods asked.

"I was compromised." Weaver said.

"So we noticed. How did you get caught?" Reznov asked.

"I think we have a mole in our ranks...Or something else. Never mind that now. We gotta destroy that rocket. They're planning on launching it at Moscow." Weaver said.

"Why there? Thats makes no sense. Dragovich knows we would retaliate." Sean said.

"I don't know. But either way we need to stop him." Weaver said.

Present

"Why target Moscow? What would Dragovich gain from that?"

"You tell me. Thats a question we have been asking since that day. Made no sense to target his own home unless he was sending a message." Reznov said.

"Was there a mole that tipped them off about Weaver's mission?"

"No...Everyone involved with that mission was interrogated throughly. No one said a word." Reznov said.

"You saved his life. Now you had to kill the remnants of the Nazi scientists."

"No...I had to kill...Dragovich." Reznov said.

2006

The group made their way towards the rocket.

"That thing is going to launch in a few minutes!" Sean yelled before throwing a knife at one of the guards.

"Get to the launch controls!" Weaver yelled as they rushed through the enemy.

Sean quickly jumped up before breathing fire at some of the men making them scream in pain.

Reznov grabbed one by the leg with his metal arm and squeezed hard making him scream before falling dow before he shoved his fist through his face.

"I love this new arm." Reznov said flexing it.

"My design. Come on lets go!" Sean yelled before they rushed to the control room before Reznov punched the wall before killing the scientists.

"Get to it." Woods said getting Weaver to try and stop the missile.

"It's too late I cant stop it!" Weaver yelled as the rocket launched.

"Plan B." Sean said fining a guided rocket launcher before firing it into the air at the missile before it blew.

"Nows thats what I call a hell of a test." Mason before debris started falling down.

"WHOA!" Reznov yelled jumping away.

"Lets go!" Woods yelled as they rushed to the bunker before seeing the Nazi scientists burning.

"Poor bastards." Mason said.

"Their nazi bastards. They don't deserve sympathy." Woods said.

"Not all of them were bad people. Just on the wrong side or threatened by Hitler before he was executed." Sean said.

"Fair point." Woods said before they rushed through Dragovich's men.

Present

"Did you run into Dragovich or Krevchenko?"

"Krevchenko got away and we killed everyone else before we found Dragovich's limo and burned it to hell. There were bodies but...I don't know...I kept having this feeling he got away...And I was right." Reznov said.

"He became your obsession. You spent the next four years hunting him down."

"I just...Knew something was wrong." Reznov said.

"After the mission was over Sean was put on leave for four years since the army wanted to see how far his intelligence went and placed Under Cathrine Halsey's responsibility."

"Yeah...Halsey at the time was considered the smarted mind of the 21st century...Didn't take long till Kruger was put on top. Weapons, Machines, Medicine you name it. He practically created the UNSC before he went missing for 3 years." Reznov said.

"He hasn't given us shit!"

"We still need to keep pressing him."

"HEY! What is this even about! What do you want from me!" Reznov asked.

"We want the numbers Reznov. Thats all we ever wanted.

"What numbers! Your not making fucking sense." Reznov said.

"Take us back to 4 weeks ago. What happened 4 weeks ago?"

"Felucia. A week after the Elites had joined the grand army of the Republic. Felucia was a key system in the Republic due to its vegetation used for food and medicine. Droids had invaded the system. So we got called in." Reznov said.

4 weeks earlier

Sean, Reznov, Anakin and Hudson were in a tent before Mason came out.

"He's here." Mason said before they walked out and saw a UH-144 Falcon land with Woods on before he got off. (Aircraft is from Halo)

"Guys." Woods said.

"Woods! You look like hammered shit!" Sean yelled.

"Almost reminds you of Nam." Woods said making him chuckle.

"Good to see you woods." Anakin said.

"Right back at you." Woods said before they got in a truck.

"Care to elaborate on the situation?" Hudson asked Sean.

"Senate wants this planet secured at all costs. They win this system and it will effect the whole war effort." Sean said.

"How? It's just jungle all over." Mason said.

"Jungle with a lot of plants, food and water. Despite what you might think this place has a lot of benefits to the galaxy." Sean said before one of the gun ships was shot down by droids before they crashed.

"I'll get Hudson you just get to the Bunker!" Reznov said pulling Hudson to the bunker.

"Hudson was down and the area was under attack by Droids. But like with Weaver you risked your life for him."

"Hudson was a fucking ice cube but thats why everyone liked the bastard." Reznov said chuckling.

"Your mission priority was to get to one of the cities but Sean had you all stay to defend the area. That was not your objective."

"If the Droids won even a single inch of the planet it would make it that much harder to win back and Kruger knew that." Reznov said.

Reznov sat Hudson down before he got up.

"You good?" Reznov asked.

"Yeah I'm all right. Lets move." Hudson said moving out.

"GO! GO! GO!" Rex yelled before the troops took up positions and fired at the droids.

"How the hell did they get through without alerting us!" Sean yelled taking his star saber and slashed a few droids with ease.

"They must have jammed our systems. Never mind that now! Push them back!" Woods yelled.

"Yes sir!" Rex yelled before heavy tanks started to appear only to get gunned down by heavy Elite tanks called Locusts.

"Incoming!" One of the clones yelled before mortar fire came down on them.

"I need air support on my location ASAP!" Sean yelled.

"Copy that sir!" Oddball said before his men started attacking the enemy position.

Anakin was leading the charge against the Droids before Bombers started showing up only to get gunned down by Elite Aircraft called Banshies.

"Area secure." Mason said before multiple drop ships arrived. On one of them was Bowman.

"Damn I missed all the fun." Bowman said.

"I want to know how they got to us without tripping an alarm. They shouldn't have come anywhere close within 50 miles." Sean said.

"We'll get right on it." Reznov said before Sean and Hudson got on a clone gunship and left.

Present

"The Droid army was dominating the battlefield. The Republic started losing control of the planet."

"Yeah. Kruger was needed elsewhere. Then we got word of a defector from some group of some kind. Who it was shocked me to the core." Reznov said.

"He claimed he had information that was vital to the survival of the Galaxy. Claiming there was an extinction level event in place. You went in with Woods, Bowman and Mason. Sean was needed elsewhere."

"Yeah. He and Makarov were chasing down a lead." Reznov said.

4 week earlier

Reznov and his group were on a gunship heading for the building where the defector was.

The whole area was being surrounded by droids before their gunship was hit.

"WE'RE HIT!" The Pilot yelled before They jumped into the building before Reznov took out a couple droids with ease.

"Anyone copy?" Reznov asked on comms.

"We're good." Woods said with Bowman and Mason.

"We'll regroup and head to the Evac site. I'm going for that defector." Reznov said rushing through the building.

Fighting off the droids was easy for him due to his years in the army.

Approaching a door where the defector would be Reznov kicked the door down before being ambushed by a commando droid from the back before a knife went through its head.

However who killed it was a shock for Reznov.

"Dad?" Reznov asked seeing his father alive and well.

"Johnathan." Viktor said pulling him up.

"How'd you get out of Vorkuta? I didn't think you made it." Reznov said.

"Barley. I am here to give you and Sean a warning. Dragovich plans to attack every planet thats not Earth with a Biological weapon that will trigger an extinction level event. Both in the Republic and the Separatists and the neutral systems." Viktor said handing him a file.

"How the hell is he going to do that?" Reznov asked looking at the file on every planet Dragovich was attacking and it looked like all of them...At least the ones that were known.

"Does not matter. We must stop them. Dragovich...Krevchenko...Steiner...All must die." Viktor said.

Present

"The information you brought back was given To the Military council. Not taking any chances both sides were alerted to the threat. Seeing how dangerous the situation was a cease fire and joint operation was ordered by both sides."

"Yeah...We didn't have any other choice. There were problems sure...But better this than have everyone killed." Reznov said.

"We've ID'd all of Dragovich's men. What do you know about Nova six?"

"My dad mentioned that back in Vorkuta. Apparently thats how we both ended up there. Dragovich used it on his own people his own men. Steiner was the one who created the damn thing. A nazi Scientist." Reznov said.

"What do you know about Doctor Clarke? We know that Clarke was the chemical engineer who helped formulate Nova Six. Sean, Makarov, Hudson, Weaver and Ventress were sent back to Earth in Honk Kong to interrogate him. Do you remember?"

"WHY DO YOU KEEP ASKING! You already know everything." Reznov said.

"No Reznov. We don't know what the numbers mean. We don't know where their broadcast from."

"Why don't you ask Kruger? He was on that mission." Reznov said.

2 weeks earlier

Clarke coughed from the interrogation he went through.

"Don't you morons get it? If you think your combined brutality intimidates me you clearly don't know anything about Dragovich." Clarke said.

"I know more than enough. I was Vorkuta remember?" Sean said.

"Oh I know. I have nothing to gain by talking to you." Clarke said before Ventress aimed her lightsaber at him.

"Are you sure?" Ventress asked.

"Ventress put it away!" Sean said smashing a window before grabbing some glass and put it in Clarke's mouth. "Think about what you have to lose." Sean said punching him in the mouth a few times breaking the glass cutting his mouth before he spit it out with blood coming out. (This was in the game incase anyone doesn't know)

"We can do this all day. Plenty of windows to use." Makarov said.

"Or you can give us what we want and we may be able to assure your safety." Sean said.

"I'm already a dead man...I've been hunted across the galaxy for the last 2 years. And if you found me, so will they...They know everything...They're probably on their way right now." Clarke said.

"Why?" Ventress asked.

"Dragovich doesn't like loose ends. I've never dealt with him directly. Only Steiner the German." Clarke said.

"What was the nature of your business?" Hudson asked.

"I was hired to help stabilize certain Volatile Compounds." Clarke said.

"What kind of Compounds?" Ventress asked losing her temper.

"Nova Six. A biochemical weapon." Clarke said before gun fire occurred before they dodged it all.

"SHIT!" Sean yelled.

"You led them right to me!" Clarke yelled before Dragovich's men rushed in only for Ventress to cut them down with ease but one of the bullets hit a canister and Sean pulled her back quickly.

"What are you doing!" Ventress asked annoyed.

"Saving your life. Look." Sean said pointing to the ruptured canister. "Under normal circumstances I would let you die but we need to work together if we're gonna stop this." Sean said making her frown.

"THIS WAY!" Clarke yelled as they went up an escape hatch.

"Where to now?" Weaver asked.

"To the roof!" Clarke yelled as they rushed up and killed off Dragovich's men. "We need to get to the Opposite tower." Clarke yelled before jumping to said building with the others.

"This seems well planned out." Ventress said dusting herself off.

"Help me move this." Clarke said as he and Makarov moved a fridge out of the way showing a hidden room full of weapons. "Grab what you need."

"You're awfully prepared for a dead man." Hudson said.

"Just because I accept the inevitability of my fate does not mean I am in a hurry to embrace it." Clarke said.

"Whatever you say English." Weaver said.

Fighting off the enemy was easy with the combined might of the group before they were outside.

"Dragovich is going through a lot of trouble to shut you up. What are you not telling us?" Ventress asked.

"I told you about Nova Six." Clarke said.

"Wheres their base? We know it has to be on Earth." Sean said.

"On his home turf, Ural Mountains-Yamantue. You'll find Steiner there." Clarke said before they jumped to the next building. "RAAARHHH! I'm Slipping!" Clarke yelled before Sean grabbed him but almost slipped himself had Ventress not grabbed him.

"You're lucky I owe you one!" Ventress yelled.

"Whatever. What are the numbers for?" Sean asked.

"Oh yes the numbers they are the key to..." Clarke tried to say but a bullet passed through his brain.

"FUCK!" Sean yelled before Ventress pulled him up.

"Lets go!" Hudson yelled as they rushed down to the ground but fell into a pile of boxes before Dragovich's men ambushed them before a few troops arrived and took them down.

"That was pointless. We learned nothing." Ventress said.

"Not exactly. We know where Steiner is now." Sean said standing up.

"We need to alert Reznov." Weaver said.

"Which one?" Sean joked.

"Very funny. John." Weaver said.

"He's in Vietnam with a his father with both factions looking for any clues as to where Dragovich is." Sean said.

Present

"We know Sean briefed you on his mission in Hong Kong."

"Kruger said Clarke was fucking insane. Fixated with numbers and shit." Reznov said.

"Clarke helped create Nova Six. A nerve gas so deadly it ruptures the body in seconds. And Dragovich was planning on using this on every planet except Earth."

"Fucking Kravchenko, tested it in Vietnam on us, his own men. He didn't care. We had to send in the droids to those areas." Reznov said.

"Go back to Vietnam Reznov. Was your father still with you when you went back to Earth?"

"Yeah. He was with me and my platoon the whole time." Reznov said.

"Are you sure?"

"We got shot down on the way there. Villagers had taken Dragovich's side against us. My father even survived that." Reznov said.

2 weeks earlier

"We're hit! We're going down!" A clone Pilot said before they crashed in the river.

"Shit!" Reznov said before the villagers started shooting them but Reznov and Woods shot back when the gunship started to sink.

"We're sinking." Woods said before they were submerged in the water.

Reznov quickly went to the door trying to open it but Viktor helped from the other side before they swam up. Reznov quickly jumped on one of the boats before shoving his fist into one of the villagers chest and used his gun on them.

"Stay sharp Kid. Their out there." Woods said. "This is Lima Niner X-Ray." Woods said on the comms.

"Sargent Woods. This is Captain Rex. We're about a couple clicks from your position." Rex said.

"Roger that." Woods said before more Villagers ambushed them from above before they were shot down. "We'll meet up at the village." Woods said.

"Understood." Rex said.

"Sargent Woods is Very capable...You and Kruger have chosen your friends well, Johnathan. I will move to higher ground to look for Kravchenko's compound" Viktor said climbing the wall.

"Good luck." Reznov said following Woods.

"Lima Niner X-Ray, This is Whisky." Bowman said.

"Bowman? Where are you?" Reznov asked.

"Up by the Village. Mason and I are with a small battalion of Droids." Bowman said.

"Clear the Southeast side. We'll meet up with you in a minute." Woods said.

"Roger that." Bowman said.

Soon enough they were up by the village.

"I don't see any civilians up ahead." Reznov said.

"I do...Look." Woods said seeing burning bodies in the center. "Fucking bastards. They burned those who refused to work with Dragovich." Woods said.

"Their afraid. They know what he's up to and if it works." Reznov said.

"They'll have even more reason to be afraid of him. It doesn't make any sense though. Why target every single planet no matter what faction? Theres nothing to be gained." Woods said.

"Maybe he just hates anything thats not from Earth. I don't know. You'd be surprised how much hate can control you." Reznov said before blaster fire was heard making them look and saw Mason and Bowman leading the droids against the Villagers.

"Lets go!" Woods yelled before they rushed in.

Killing the enemy villagers was easy. Now they regrouped to discuss the next plan of attack.

"We're gonna launch a full assault on the village. Droids will be in the front." Woods said.

"What about Rex?" Mason asked.

"He'll meet up with us. Lets move." Woods ordered

"Roger Roger."

"God I hate these things. I can't imagine how Kruger handled them for three years." Reznov said making them chuckle.

Once they were at the village they saw heavy gun turrets for aircraft.

"Rex." Reznov said approaching his squad.

"General. We've got a problem." Rex said showing him a group of civilians being held hostage mostly women and children.

"Damnit. That complicates things. What about Kravchenko's lair?" Reznov asked.

"I think its close by. First we need to free the civilians." Rex said.

"Woods we got a problem here." Reznov said.

"I see them. The Droids will cause a distraction long enough for us to get them out. Hopefully they might know something." Woods said.

"Lets go." Reznov said.

Droids started their assault getting the hostile villagers to leave the hostages before Rex and his men took them away.

One of the Enemy villagers noticed and was about to fire on them before Reznov's metal arm went through his chest holding his heart before crushing it and killed him.

"Man I love this arm." Reznov said.

"You are really attached to that thing." Bowman said.

"Whatever. Theres a tunnel over here. Swift and I will go down and see if we can find Kravchenko's Lair." Reznov said.

"Good luck." Woods said before he and Swift entered the tunnel.

As they were walking through Viktor jumped down.

"Dad. You almost took a bullet." Reznov said annoyed.

"No one fights alone my son. I will work my way around." Viktor said.

All right, But move quietly." Reznov said as his father moved his own path.

"What the fucks wrong with you?" Swift asked.

"What?" Reznov asked as they moved forward.

"General you need to keep your shit..." Swift was ambushed by one of the villagers and stabbed through the throat before Reznov grabbed his and crushed it.

"Shit. Woods you copy?" Reznov asked.

"Yeah go ahead Kid." Woods said.

"Swift is KIA. Villagers are all over the place down here." Reznov said.

"Roger that...Try to..." Woods frequency bugged out before he could finish.

"Dammnit!" Reznov said traveling further through the tunnel before coming to a small group and killed them before his father jumped down.

"Where is your friend Swift?" Viktor asked.

"Dead. There are Villagers all over the place." Reznov said.

"We are on the right path." Viktor said before they moved forward.

Soon enough they made it into Kravchenko's lair.

"Bingo." Reznov said going to the files. "Place is abandoned." Reznov said.

"Kravchenko expected our arrival." Viktor said before they grabbed the documents and left but set off a trap.

"Oh shit." Reznov said before the place exploded making them run.

"GO! GO JOHNATHAN GO!" Viktor said as they rushed out till they got out of the caves.

"SHIT!" Reznov said holding onto the wall before Elite gunships called Phantoms arrived with the Arbiter on board.

"Get on." Arbiter said before they jumped on.

"I got the documents." Reznov said.

Present

"You confirmed Dragovich's second in command was operating in Vietnam."

"Yeah. The villagers didn't want to get involved but were threatened by Dragovich and his plans. If he pulls off his big plan for the galaxy...They have a right to be afraid." Reznov said.

"And you still have no idea why Dragovich wants to use Nova Six on the rest of the Galaxy?"

"No. Not even Kruger couldn't figure that out. Nor could my father." Reznov said.

"Listen to me Reznov, No matter what Viktor says you cannot trust him."

"Why the hell not? What is this even about?" Reznov asked before the numbers appeared again. "OH FOR FUCKS SAKES!"

"It's a broadcast Reznov...You've been brainwashed."

"What?" Reznov asked.

"Take us back again. You and your unit were heading into Laos to Kravchenko's compound."

"Kruger sent us there. He had something else to look into. A way to possible locate the Nova Six on the planets." Reznov said.

"What happened?"

2 weeks Earlier

"Am I hearing this right?" Reznov asked a hologram of Dooku.

"That is correct. One our patrols shot down a rogue aircraft. We believe it was carrying the Nova Six agent." Dooku said.

"Thats a rather bold move. The area is nearly secured right now." Obi-Wan said.

"Dragovich is clearly getting desperate. Sean wants General Reznov to secure the cargo. You Kenobi are needed back at command." Dooku said.

"Understood." Obi-Wan said as his hologram ended.

"Something wrong?" Reznov asked.

"I do not like the fact that both the Separatists and the Republic are working together on a situation so delicate as this." Obi-Wan said.

"Neither do I. But we need everyone to make sure Dragovich's plans do not succeed or nearly all life in the Galaxy will be killed off in seconds." Reznov said.

Obi-Wan boarded a Republic gunship while Reznov and his father got on a boat with Woods, Bowman and Mason.

"I don't like this. We're too exposed out here." Mason said.

"We're just gonna check the cargo and see if theres anything valuable on that is intact." Reznov said driving to the location but were ambushed by Dragovich's men.

"AMBUSH!" A rookie yelled before they returned fire.

Two Droid bombers arrived before taking out the gun turrets but then got shot down by ANTI-AIR guns.

"Shit! Take out those guns!" Reznov yelled before Bowman and Mason took out rocket launchers and took them out.

"HELL YEAH! WOO!" Bowman yelled.

"Don't celebrate just yet." Reznov said before they went further down the river before they came into contact with more enemies before Republic Gunships arrived and fired at them.

"That should send them a message." Mason said.

"MEDIC!" Bowman yelled seeing the rookie was down before Woods rushed to him.

"That rookie didn't make it. One thing Woods hated more than anything was people my age getting killed off like that. I knew he was crying. But he never let us see any tears." Reznov said

Soon enough they arrived by the crash site.

"Nothing in sight yet...Wait hold on." Woods said before they spotted a down Droid gunship.

"The hell happened here?" Mason asked.

"We just missed it by minutes." Reznov said.

"We've got a downed Droid gun ship." Woods said on the comms.

"Nothing in sight Sargent." A clone Pilot said.

"Bullshit." Woods said.

"Calm down. They ain't ours so its no big deal." Reznov said.

"The Plane must be close Johnathan. Kravchenko is near." Viktor said.

They continued to travel up the river till they saw the crash site.

"Dooku's intel came through." Mason said.

"Theres a surprise." Woods said.

"I feel it. Kravchenko's near." Viktor said.

"Say again?" Bowman asked.

"Kravchenko must be near by." Reznov said.

"I fucking hope so." Woods said before they docked at the shore.

"Ok lets inspect the crash site." Reznov said before Dragovich's men came out of the ground and the trees.

"AMBUSH!" Woods yelled before the men and the droids opened fire.

While the troops were holding off the enemy. Reznov, Mason, Woods and Bowman went to the downed plane.

"Lets see here." Reznov said looking through files. "Wait hold on a second. These attack plans for Kamino, Coruscant, Ryloth, Naboo...Every planet in the galaxy." Reznov said.

"How the hell are they gonna get past all that security? Not even Grievous could pull something like that off considering how many ships are protecting each planet." Bowman said.

"With Nova Six they can. Whoever survives the Nova Six attack will be picked off by Dragovich's men." Reznov said.

"How are they even going to release it? Theres no way any of his men could get past security." Woods said before explosions went off right next to them making the plane tilt over till it crashed.

Reznov opened his eyes and groaned before seeing his group and his troops get taken away before he saw.

"Dragovich." Reznov said glaring at him.

"Little Reznov...My how you've grown these last 12 years. We must make up for lost time." Dragovich said before Kravchenko stomped on his face knocking him out.

Present

"You were captured by Dragovich a second time. Your Unit was declared MIA. Sean however had other concerns that required his full attention."

"Yeah. He, Hudson, Makarov and Weaver led a strike team to fucking Mount Yamantau. Fucking decommissioned Soviet Doomsday bunker." Reznov said.

"Thats right. It was a needed mission to find out how Dragovich plans to use Nova Six on the whole Galaxy."

"Steiner contacted them at the base. Said he could help them." Reznov said.

"Sean learned about the numbers there. The Broadcasts. I've been there Reznov."

"Is that what these numbers are about?" Reznov asked.

"Yes. This isn't a game. The Galaxy faces Annihilation unless you help us. Where is the broadcast station?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?"

5 days earlier

"I don't like this. We should have gone for Reznov and his group. The intel they have..." Sean said as they were inside a building waiting for the order to move from a drone overhead.

"I know Sean. But this takes priority. Once we're done we'll mount a rescue mission." Hudson.

"Right." Sean said before a couple troops entered the building only for Sean to slit one's throat while Makarov stabbed another in the head.

"Ok lets move." Hudson said as they moved outside to the barracks to get to the station.

"Hold it." Sean said seeing a small group inside. "Hudson with me. Makarov you take weaver to the other side." Sean said getting him to do just that.

"Lets go." Hudson said walking in silently before they used silencers on them to avoid alerting the troops while Makarov and Weaver did the same.

"Remind you of your old stealth missions?" Makarov joked.

"Very funny. I wasn't into stealth back then." Sean said before they moved to the station.

"We're gonna have to grapple down." Hudson said.

"Figures." Sean said attaching his cable before he and Hudson went down slowly to not raise an alarm. Jumping down one last time they burst through glass and took out everyone inside.

"Ok that should keep them from raising an alarm." Hudson said.

"So long as no one drops by." Sean said before they headed to the main station. "We still need to find out how Dragovich plans to use Nova Six on every known planet in the Galaxy." Sean said as they headed to the building.

"We'll need to move fast before they destroy any intel." Hudson said.

"All right lets get this done." Sean said as they stood outside the building.

"On my mark." Makarov said as he and Sean stood outside the door while Hudson and Weaver were above ready to burst through the glass. "Now!" Makarov yelled before Sean kicked the door down and shot everyone in sight before Hudson and Weaver burst in.

"Clear." Sean said.

"See if you can...RPG!" Weaver yelled as a rocket from outside hit the station triggering an avalanche.

"Oh shit!" Sean yelled as they rushed outside.

"Wing Suits now!" Hudson yelled as they jumped off the mountain before using their wingsuits to glide to a facility before they landed softly.

"Plan B." Sean said as they entered the facility and engaged the enemy before they came into a room.

"Steiner isn't here." Weaver said before the door shut.

"Hold it." Sean said before the Radio turned on.

"This is Friedrich Steiner." Steiner said.

"He's jamming the comms. He'd knew we'd be here." Sean said.

"We're on Camera. He can see us." Hudson said.

"Dragovich is burying everything and everyone connected to project Nova. I am sure I will be next." Steiner said.

"The fuck do you want?" Sean asked.

"All across the galaxy Dragovich has sleeper agents waiting for the signal to release Nova Six." Steiner said.

"Sleeper agents? Is what the numbers are for? Where are they broadcasted from? It has to be from Earth." Sean said.

"In six days the Sleeper agents will receive their final orders. Only I can tell you how to stop the broadcast. Your Choice. I am at Rebirth Island The Aral Sea." Steiner said before the radio shut off.

Present

"That was five days ago. Nova Six has been weaponized. Dragovich has been waiting for three years."

"Each planet was invaded." Reznov said.

"The Galaxy was invaded the moment Earth's presence was known. Dragovich will use it on every planet no matter what faction. Republic, Separatist, Neutral. It doesn't matter to him."

"The fuck am I supposed to do?" Reznov asked.

"You know about the Sleeper cells."

"What!" Reznov yelled.

"Dragovich uses number sequences to communicate with the sleeper cells. Those numbers are broadcast from one Location."

"Why the hell do you think I know where it is?" Reznov asked.

"You were Vorkuta. We know what happens to people who go there and you were there for a year."

"But my dad never said." Reznov tried to say.

"STOP! Reznov. The Galaxy is on the verge of an extinction level event. We will be held responsible for this. Where is the Broadcast station?"

"I! DON'T! KNOW! WHERE THAT IS!" Reznov yelled.

3 days earlier

Reznov was dragged to a table before spotting an Ex Spetnaz operative.

"Russian Roulette." The Ex Spetnaz said before Woods was dragged out.

"Don't you touch me!" Woods yelled before he was set down.

"Play along." Reznov said before Woods picked up the gun and aimed at his head.

"FUCK!"

Click

Nothing happened and Woods placed the gun down

"A little dramatic don't you think?" Reznov asked.

"Your turn." Woods said before Reznov picked up the gun. Then Suddenly jumped at one of the Villagers and shot him in the throat before taking his gun and killed everyone else while the Ex Spetnaz ran off.

"Thats more like it. Where are Mason and Bowman?" Woods asked.

"Up the River most likely. Come on lets go." Reznov said grabbing their weapons and gear before running out of the caves.

Along they way they killed off any hostile villagers before they found the Ex Spetnaz before Reznov grabbed him and pulled him down before pulling a pin on a grenade and stuffed it in his mouth before kicking him back just as he exploded.

"Come on lets go." Woods said before they rushed outside and killed any guards.

"Look what we got here." Reznov said seeing an old Attack Helicopter.

"Think it still works?" Woods asked.

"One way to find out." Reznov said messing with the controls before it powered up. "We're good to go." Reznov said as Woods got in the back before they took off.

"Lets try not to draw attention. Just head up the river till we find the base where their keeping the others." Woods said before they traveled further up the river and...

"Yeah I don't think we're gonna be a problem." Reznov said seeing dozens of Republic, Droid and Elite gunships attacking the enemy.

"I'm sending them our identification codes so they don't shoot at us." Woods said.

Soon enough they made it up the river to where the others were being held.

"WOODS! That you?" Mason called out.

"There they are." Reznov said approaching the cells.

"Johnathan! Is that you?" Viktor called out beofre Reznov went to his cell.

"Dad? I thought you were dead for sure." Reznov said.

"Barley. Kravchenko is here." Viktor said making him narrow his eyes before they rushed off.

"Reznov! What the fuck are you doing? We gotta get these guys out of here." Woods said.

"I'm not letting Kravchenko worm his way out a third time." Reznov said.

"Ah shit." Bowman said before they followed him.

The remaining troops fought through Kravchenko's men before Reznov burst into his office only to get knocked down before he saw Woods fighting against Kravchenko before getting knocked down before he approached Reznov.

"You again. I should have killed you in Vorkuta." Kravchenko said before getting stabbed by Woods as Mason and Bowman held him down.

"Got you bastard." Woods said before Kravchenko pulled the pins on the grenades he had and they rushed through the glass before they went off.

"Johnathan." Viktor said helping him up.

"Dad." Reznov said before looking at a photo and map showing where Steiner was.

"For gods sakes! Where is the number Station?"

Present

"You killed Kravchenko. You obliterated the base and the villagers backed off. Reznov. Woods, Bowman and Mason survived the whole thing. You left them behind."

"No me and my dad left." Reznov said.

"No just you Reznov no one else."

"After you killed your target you went rogue."

"NO! I wasn't going Rogue. I was completing my mission." Reznov said.

"You went to Rebirth Island against Sean's orders. Why Reznov?"

"Steiner was there! We had to kill Steiner!" Reznov yelled.

"But Everything the Republic and Separatists had were already on there way there. Sean was leading that mission. Why did you have to go?"

"Steiner, Dragovich and Kravchenko all had to die." Reznov said.

"WE WANTED STEINER ALIVE! Why did you have to kill him!"

"Cause the numbers were telling me to! Why don't you fucking understand!" Reznov yelled.

"Dragovich's sleeper cells are all over the galaxy. Nova Six is weaponized. They will use it without question. We are out of options. Reznov! For the last time! Where is the number Station!"

"HOW MANY TIMES! Steiner was at Rebirth Island! We had to kill Steiner!" Reznov yelled.

"WE? Viktor Reznov?"

24 hours earlier

Reznov and Viktor were in a moving Crate on Rebirth Island.

"Rebirth Island. The source of Dragovich's poison. They preparing to deliver Nova six." Viktor said.

"Not on my watch." Reznov said before they were dropped down.

Opening the crate Viktor took a hatchet and slammed it into the head of the guard.

"We must move carefully." Viktor said as they moved through the facility.

As they moved carfully they noticed the facility was beginning to evacuate.

"They must know we're here." Reznov said before sneaking up on one of the guards before slashing his throat making him let out gargled gasps before dying off.

Climbing up the ladder one of the guards spotted him about to shot him when Reznov grabbed his gun and pulled making him fall and his back hit the railing killing him.

"Ouch." Reznov said before climbing up.

"We should be able to access Steiner's lab from the roof." Viktor said before they went to the top. When they did they saw and Explosion from the town.

"They've gone to full alert." Viktor said.

"Kruger. He and both Factions want Steiner alive." Reznov said.

"Then we must get to him first." Viktor said as they went to the elevator.

Opening the top of the Elevator they saw guards and scientists before they two killed them all swiftly.

"I don't like civilian casualties. Leave the scientists alive." Reznov said.

"They are hardly civilians." Viktor said.

"Most of them are working for Dragovich cause he threatened them." Reznov said before they made their way through the facility.

"Reznov, This is Hudson. We know your on Rebirth Island. Talk to us Reznov." Hudson said.

"Reznov. We need Steiner ALIVE. He's the only one who knows where the broadcast station is." Sean said.

Ignoring the Comms they came to Steiner's office before they opened it up.

"Dragovich's men are rounding up everyone on the island. Those no longer essential to his plans are being executed. You must hurry before they kill me too!" Steiner yelled.

"Friedrich Steiner! This is the end!" Reznov yelled.

"You?" Steiner said in shock before Reznov punched him down into a chair before he got a better look at him. "I remember you. Vorkuta. Viktor's son. You don't know what we did to you." Steiner said.

"Reznov talk to us!" Sean yelled before Viktor approached Steiner.

"Your evil has claimed the lives of many good men." Viktor said punching him. "No longer!" Viktor said. Outside Sean and Grievous quickly grabbed a large object and slammed it into the glass a few times.

"Killing me will not stop Nova." Steiner said before he got punched again.

"I do not care about NOVA!" Viktor yelled before grabbing him by the throat. "My name is Viktor Reznov!" Viktor yelled letting him go before the glass started to give just as he pulled out a pistol. "And I will have my revenge!" Viktor yelled as the glass broke.

Present

"FUCK! I swear thats exactly how Steiner died. My dad killed him right in front of me!" Reznov yelled.

"Your lying Reznov. You killed Steiner. We know you did."

"My dad got exactly what he wanted...Revenge." Reznov said.

"We saw the report Sean gave us. Viktor Reznov did not kill Steiner. Sean and Grievous saw the whole thing."

24 hours ago 20 minutes before Steiner died

"Your friend is still dark. General Reznov is not responding." Dooku said.

"I don't get it. Whats he up to?" Sean asked as a large convoy of both factions armies headed for the facility.

"Perhaps he and his father have old scores to settle. Revenge can make one do anything." Ventress said.

"I don't doubt it. I know enough about Revenge." Sean said as multiple starfighters and gun ships flew over them

"We're beginning our attack run now." Anakin said.

"Copy that Anakin. Keep those heavy guns off of the convoy." Sean said before a couple explosions went off.

"We need to end this now." Dooku said before he was engulfed in a blue shield. "Your certain this will protect us from Nova Six?" Dooku asked his former apprentice.

"A hundred percent. Lets go." Sean said charging into the fight.

"Sean. We think Reznov and his father are heading into the facility." Hudson said.

"I hear you." Sean said before Droid bombers took out a large portion of the town.

"Look out!" Obi-Wan yelled as canisters were dropped down before realizing a gas.

"NOVA SIX! Hazmat shields up now!" Sean yelled before most activated their shields to protect them from Nova Six while some of the men were exposed.

"Oh dear." Obi-Wan said repulsed.

"MOVE!" Ventress yelled as they charged through the enemy before they arrived at the facility.

Dozens of drop ships arrived before Grievous, Makarov and Mace walked out.

"Whats the situation?" Mace asked.

"We know Steiner's still inside. Problem is so is Reznov and he won't respond." Sean said.

"We'll worry about that later. Right now we need to get to Steiner." Hudson said before they rushed through the base.

"Reznov, This is Hudson. We know your on Rebirth Island. Talk to us Reznov." Hudson said.

"Reznov. We need Steiner ALIVE. He's the only one who knows where the broadcast station is." Sean said.

"Damnit he won't respond!" Hudson yelled before they got to the monitor room and found him. "There he is." Hudson said.

"The fuck is he doing?" Sean asked.

"Killing everyone between him and Steiner." Hudson said.

Grievous using four lightsabers cut through most of Dragovich's men not seeing on behind him till Sean's sword went through him which he saw.

"Like I said to Ventress under normal circumstances I wouldn't care if you got killed but a situation like this we need all of our best to get through this." Sean said.

"Agreed." Grievous said.

"Steiner! We know your here! Where are you?" Sean called on the comms.

"Dragovich's men are rounding up everyone on the island. Those no longer essential to his plans are being executed. You must hurry before they kill me too!" Steiner yelled.

"We're on our way." Obi-Wan said.

"Reznov! Talk to me!" Sean yelled before they entered the next room seeing Reznov and Steiner on the other side.

Grievous tried blasting it but to no avail.

"You must be joking!" Grievous yelled in outrage.

"Grievous!" Sean yelled as they grabbed a container and slammed it into the glass. "Reznov! What are you doing! We need him alive! Stand down! STAND DOWN!" Sean yelled.

"My name is Viktor Reznov! And I will have my revenge!" Reznov yelled before the glass broke and Reznov shot Steiner in the head and Grievous in the chest before Sean knocked him out.

Soon the others rushed in.

"We need to find the defector." Weaver said.

"We're not gonna. He's not here he never was. I didn't believe it till I saw it with my own eyes. The fuck happened to him in Vorkuta?" Sean asked.

"Without Steiner we have no way to locate the Number station." Grievous said.

"Not exactly true." Sean said looking at Reznov.

"Reznov might know where the broadcast station is." Hudson said.

"Yeah. Prep the interrogation room. We need to get that intel out of him." Sean said.

Present time.

"It's no use! We're out of time!"

"We can't give up now. He was at Vorkuta. He knows how to translate the codes. He knows where it is somewhere. He has too."

"The Galaxy is on the brink of oblivion! You've tried everything!"

"Not yet I have one more card to play."

Reznov groaned before the door opened up and Sean and Hudson came out.

"Oh well that just fucking figures." Reznov said.

"Get going Weaver. Tell Mace to begin to evacuate as many systems as he can." Sean said.

"Fine! You better be right on this Kruger!" Weaver said leaving.

"Where the hell is my dad?" Reznov asked.

"Reznov. Viktor isn't here. He wasn't the Defector who handed you the documents on Dragovich's plans. That was someone else. He was never on Felucia. He was never in Vietnam and he was never at Rebirth island. Viktor has been dead for 12 years. He clearly died at Vorkuta when we got away." Sean said.

"Clearly your father wanted Revenge on what Dragovich had done to him and others he knew." Hudson said attaching his metal arm. "So he used Dragovich's tech to give you a directive to kill all three of them. Dragovich clearly tried to program you to kill members of the Military council but it didn't take." Hudson said.

"I trusted him." Reznov said.

"And he trusted you. There was no one else he trusted with this mission. He just never realized how far Dragovich's plans would go or he would have installed some safety measures. All those weeks you thought he was with you was just in your mind." Sean said.

"We have the broadcast. We played them to you for hours but we haven't been able to break through your programing. Reznov you need to focus. Or everyone not on Earth is gonna die." Hudson said playing the Broadcast again. This time Reznov didn't resist trying to remember everything carefully.

"All instructions will be broadcast from the Rusalka." Dragovich's voice said in his head.

"Hmm. The Broadcast are being transmitted from somewhere called the Rusalka." Reznov said making Sean widen his eyes.

"Wait what?" Sean asked.

Flash back 2006

Sean groaned looking around as Castro talked to his allies.

"Do with him what you wish. He's my gift to you in honor of our new relationship." Castro said.

Sean looked up at a ship seeing the name Rusalka.

End Flash back

"It's not a place. It's a ship. I saw a long time ago." Sean said.

"Where?" Hudson asked.

"Where it all began. Cuba." Sean said as Hudson put on his shades. (That was probably the funniest scene in the whole game)

Later

Everything the Joint alliance had was on route to the Rusulka.

"Holy shit this is a lot of fire power." Bowman said from a clone Gunship.

"You guys aren't pissed at me because I up and left are ya?" Reznov asked.

"Nah. With those numbers in your head we can completely understand." Woods said.

"Enough Chit chat. Here we go." Sean said as they approached the Rusulka.

"Incoming!" Anakin yelled as the gun ships took heavy fire from the turrets up top.

"Anakin get those turrets off line. We can't land anything till their down." Sean said.

"I hear you. Ahsoka, Arbiter. Your both with me." Anakin said as they fired at the turrets.

"First wave landing now." Weaver said getting on the ground.

"We'll cover you from above." Sean said.

"Look out!" Ahsoka yelled as two missiles flew right by them.

"SHIT!" Hudson yelled seeing multiple choppers in the air.

"We'll take care of the gunships." Arbiter said.

"Roger that." Sean said before his gunship was hit.

"JUMP!" Reznov yelled as the three jumped off.

"Lets move!" Hudson yelled as they rushed through the enemy.

"Weaver sound off!" Sean said.

"No sign of the transmitter." Weaver said.

"It has to be here!" Hudson yelled.

"SHIT!" Weaver yelled.

"Now what?" Reznov asked.

"We're pinned down in the lower deck! Get your asses down here ASAP!" Weaver yelled.

"Roger that." Sean said as multiple gunships landed troops.

"Lets move." Woods said.

Rushing past the enemy to the lower decks they came into contact with Weaver's team before the rest of the enemy was killed off before they found what looked like a broadcast relay.

"Theres more to this ship than we thought." Weaver said.

"Broadcast station is beneath us." Dooku said before a loud ping sound was heard.

"Oh shit." Sean said in alarm.

"Shit! Dragovich is starting the broadcast. General Shepherd we have confirmed the Rusulka is the broadcast source. Bring in the heavy weapons." Hudson said.

"No yet we still need to find Dragovich." Reznov said.

"In less than a few moments the entire joint fleet will tear this place apart." Dooku said.

"I made the mistake of not confirming the kill 12 years ago." Reznov said.

"You sure your still not brainwashed?" Mace asked.

"Does it even fucking matter? We need to stop him or he might try this again. We can't risk that." Reznov said.

"No we can't. Shepherd hold off the airstrike for a few minutes. We need to find Dragovich or he might escape and try again." Sean said.

"You get 10 minutes max son. Make it count." Shepherd said.

Soon enough Reznov, Sean, Hudson, Fisto and Makarov went under following the pipe. Along the way they saw several Buoys.

"The fuck's with the Buoys?" Reznov asked.

"They have to transmit from the surface. My guess is they originally going to use this on Earth till they learned about the rest of the Galaxy. This tech is on high demand. It can reach the farthest corners of the Galaxy." Sean said.

"Thats why we couldn't find the broadcast station. But still why target the whole galaxy? That makes no sense and theres nothing to be gained." Hudson said.

"I've been thinking about that and a thought occurred to me. What if this is his way to expand Earth's military across the stars." Sean said.

"You mean take from planets that have no sentient life like everywhere else. That actually makes sense. But that also take millions if not billions of years for Humans to populate every corner of the Galaxy." Fisto said.

"Yeah. Then another thought occurred as well. He sees every other species as a threat to Earth's power. Take out the competition and theres no threat." Sean said.

"That also works. But I feel theres something more to this goal of his." Makarov said before they found an air pocket and went inside.

Once inside they began to fight their way through.

Reznov quickly jumped up and snapped the neck of one of the guards before using his gun on the other guards.

However suddenly the station shook violently.

"Shit! Shepherd must have started the bombardment." Sean said as the room was flooded with water before they went up.

"Lets go!" Hudson yelled as they rushed to the broadcast room.

Reznov killed the guards before smashing the consul that sent the number frequencies before it exploded sending him over the edge but thankfully Reznov grabbed the edge and saw.

"Dragovich." Reznov said as he walked to him.

"You should have been my finest agent! It all would have been so much simpler!" Dragovich said about to shoot him when Hudson shot him in the arm.

"DRAGOVICH!" Hudson yelled before Reznov pulled him down.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Reznov yelled as they were in the water. "YOU TRIED TO FUCK WITH MY MIND! YOU FAILED!" Reznov yelled punching him with his metal arm.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Dragovich yelled.

"YOU TRIED TO TURN ME AGAINST MY OWN! TRIED TO MAKE ME KILL MY FRIENDS!" Reznov yelled.

"YOUR TOO MUCH LIKE YOUR FATHER!" Dragovich yelled before Reznov shoved his face into the water drowning him before he went limp.

"It's over! Lets go!" Sean yelled as they were about to run out when.

"BOYS! IS THAT YOU!"

"What the?" Sean said.

"Oh no I'm going crazy again." Reznov said rubbing his head.

"JOHNATHAN!"

"Over here!" Sean yelled rushing to a door before Reznov pulled it off revealing a room full of two people and one of them.

"Dad?" Reznov asked seeing his father alive.

"Johnathan. You've grown." Viktor said.

"Please tell me I'm not going crazy again?" Reznov asked Sean who smirked.

"I see him too. Who's he?" Sean asked pointing to a man with white skin and black hair.

"I'll explain later. We must leave." Viktor said as Reznov crushed his restraints with his metal arm. "Impressive." Viktor said picking the man up.

"Boys! We need to..." Hudson tried to say till he saw Viktor. "What the?" Hudson said in surprise.

"Later! MOVE!" Sean yelled as they rushed out.

Soon all of them swam to the surface.

Suddenly they all surfaced.

"About time you..." Weaver tried to say when he saw Viktor. "Wait what?"

"Long story." Sean said.

Later on Coruscant

"So Dragovich kept you alive for mere amusement." Sean said as they were in the Senate Building Healing room.

"Yes. I held out hope one day I would be free and see you both once more. Imagine my surprise by the men you both have become." Viktor said getting treated by a medical droid.

"My I most say I am continually impressed by how well your people can survive." Palpatine said.

"Oh you have no idea. Now...Who the hell is this?" Sean asked pointing to the man who was out cold.

"That...Is your brother...David Kruger." Viktor said shocking everyone in the room.

"What?" Sean asked making sure he heard that right.

"That can't be right. We have no records of a David Kruger." Shepherd said.

"Uh..." Sean tried to say.

"What is it?" Shepherd asked.

"Not all members of the clan were listed in to keep them safe since not everyone was exactly happy about the 55 years of peace. Some people still wanted war. Like Castro and Dragovich. But how do you know he's my brother?" Sean asked Viktor.

"Dragovich mentioned it a few times. Apparently he was taken away after Abigor took over. Since David was the oldest he was the heir to the clan and once he came of age." Viktor said.

"He would take over. Why not just kill him?" Reznov asked.

"You always want an ace in the hole. David has been out cold for the last 3 years." Viktor said.

"Well, At least this whole ordeal is over. We've located every Sleeper agent and all the Nova Six. Dooku agreed it was far too Dangerous since if anyone no matter what side got their hands on it the results could be devastating." Sean said.

"Your sure?" Mace asked.

"I sensed no deception from him on this matter. In the meantime we've got some time before the war resumes. I would enjoy the peace and quiet while it lasts." Sean said.

"And I will get back into the action." Viktor said standing up but groaned.

"Oh no. Your in no shape to go back out on the frontlines." Reznov said.

"I have another job for you. Perhaps you could train the clones in your tactics. Shaak Ti is in charge of the place but perhaps you could help out." Sean said.

"I suppose that will do." Viktor said.

"Excellent. Perhaps your training could help us achieve victory even faster." Palpatine said grinning.

Later

Sean was in his office when Viktor walked in.

"Something you need Captain?" Tarkin asked.

"Yes, actually. It's regarding this Supreme Chancellor." Viktor said before Rias and Raven walked in.

"Raven? What a surprise. Good to see you again." Sean said making her smile. "Now you were saying?" Sean asked.

"This Man...I feel a certain Darkness coming from him. I felt this same way when I first met Dragovich. He is not to be trusted." Viktor said.

"You mean the old man? We came to talk about that too. Something about him bugs me." Rias said making Sean and Tarkin look at each other.

"Well, all three of you are rather late to tell us that since we feel the same." Tarkin said surprising the girls while Viktor chuckled.

"I see you feel the same way." Viktor said.

"Tarkin and I have been onto Palpatine for a couple months since I arrived. Some things are not adding up. His extended terms for example and Emergency powers. Plus when suddenly the Republic is in need of a massive army. Instead of asking for Earth's help all of a sudden the clones show up out of nowhere. And Palpatine gaining the emergency powers to purchase them. Some things are not adding up. And I sure as hell do not believe in coincidence." Sean said.

"Indeed. What do you plan to do about it?" Viktor asked.

"For now we let everything play out and see his reaction to everything that happens. In the meantime theres another reason I'm sending you to Kamino. See if theres anything out of the ordinary. Just incase. While I do not distrust the clones since I fought side by side with them. I also feel the need to cover all possible outcomes." Sean said.

"I will see what I can find." Viktor said as they left.

"Something else is troubling you." Tarkin said knowing that look on his face.

"Yeah. Dragovich's plan. Something is not right. If he used this plan on Earth I would believe it was all him. But to use it on every world in the galaxy...No...He's nowhere near that smart." Sean said.

"What exactly are you thinking?" Tarkin asked.

"What if Dragovich was taking orders from someone else. Ordered him to try and launch the missile on Moscow. And then for no reason he targets every known world of the Republic, Separatist and the Neutral systems. What if someone else ordered him to do that." Sean said.

"But for what Reason?" Tarkin asked.

"I don't know. And thats what concerns me." Sean said.

Meanwhile

In the broadcast station.

Dragovich's dead body floated around the water. However suddenly a moving air bubble approached before his body hit the ground.

"An entire operation failed because of your incompetence. Now all the Alien vermin are still alive. No matter. They will all die."

A light past over who was above Dragovich's body revealing him to be none other than...

"I swear in the name of the Kruger Clan I created...I...Abigor Kruger will extinguish all alien life in this galaxy...This universe." Abigor said glaring at Dragovich with cold blood red eyes.

 **Authors Note: Oh boy. Abigor is alive and apparently has some grudge against** **Aliens. Dude is more evil than Palpatine if thats even possible. Anyway so yeah Viktor Reznov is alive and well and now Sean's brother David is found and waiting to wake up. I can't believe this chapter turned out so freaking long. I figured it would be at least 6,000 words long not over 10,000. Anyway Next Chapter is the Hostage crisis with a lemon between our favorite blue senator. Now here is the updated Harem list.**

 **Ahsoka**

 **Aayla**

 **Barriss**

 **Luminara**

 **Shaak Ti**

 **Adi Galia**

 **Oola**

 **Riyo**

 **Bultar Swan**

 **Revy from Black Lagoon**

 **Regina from Dino Crisis**

 **Raven from Teen Titans**

 **Starfire from Teen Titans**

 **Blackfire from Teen Titans**

 **Wonder Woman from Justice League unlimited**

 **Korra from The Legend of Korra**

 **Powergirl from DC**

 **Rias from Highschool DXD**

 **Samui from Naruto**

 **Erza from Fairy Tail**

 **Super Girl from Justice League unlimited**

 **Rogue from X men Evolution**

 **Charm Caster from Ben 10 (The original version)**

 **Alexis from Yugioh GX**

 **Chun Li from Street fighter**

 **Galatea from Justice League unlimited**

 **Kazehana from Sekirei**

 **Akeno from Highschool DXD**

 **Temari from Naruto**

 **Xenovia from Highschool DXD**

 **Killer Frost from Assault on Arkham**

 **Mira from Fairy Tail**

 **Lucy from Fairy Tail**

 **Pakura from Naruto**

 **Cana from Fairy Tail**

 **Artemis from Young Justice**

 **Kida from Atlantis**

 **Tala from Justice League unlimited**

 **Karai from TMNT 2003**

 **April O'neil from TMNT 1987**

 **Musubi from Sekirei**

 **Chel from The Road To El Dorado**

 **Juri from Street fighter**

 **Carrera from Viper GTS**

 **Six from Tripping the Rift**

 **Poison Ivy from DC**

 **Harley from DC**

 **Tsunade from Naruto**

 **Zatana from DC**

 **Black Canary from JLU**

 **She-Hulk from Marvel**

 **Mei from Naruto**

 **Anko from Naruto**

 **Lara Croft from Tomb Raider**

 **Clover from totally spies**

 **Ty Lee from The Last Airbender**

 **Kim Possible from Kim possible**

 **Sam from totally spies**

 **Azula from The Last Airbender**

 **Gwen from Ben 10 alien force**

 **Asami from Legend of Korra**

 **Vixen from JLU**

 **Tsume from Naruto**

 **Alex from totally spies**

 **Mileena from Mortal Kombat (2011)**

 **Saya from High School of the Dead**

 **Kitana from Mortal Kombat (2011)**

 **Seako from High school of the Dead**

 **Ann possible from Kim Possible**

 **Uzume from Sekirei**

 **Giganta from JLU**

 **Live Wire from Superman the animated series**

 **Jade from Mortal Kombat(2011)**

 **Yugito from Naruto**

 **Raynare from High school DXD**

 **Circe from JLU**

 **Psylocke from X men Apocalypse**

 **Fu from Naruto**

 **Yoko from Gurren Lagann**

 **Mabui from Naruto**

 **Mercy Graves from Superman the animated series**

 **Matsu from Sekirei**

 **Maddie from Danny Phantom**

 **Tsukiumi from Sekirei**

 **Skarlet from Mortal Kombat (2011)**

 **Yukino from Fairy Tail**

 **Kiva from Megas XLR**

 **Ashi from Samurai Jack**

 **Drew from secret Saturday's**

 **Kagura from Fairy Tail**

 **Sorano from Fairy Tail**

 **Julie from Ben 10 (Original version)**

 **Boom Boom from X men evolution**

 **Katma Tui from JLU**

 **Yukari From sekirei**

 **And heres Three more for the hell of it**

 **Karasuba from Sekirei**

 **Yumi from Code Lyoko**

 **Eda from Black Lagoon**

 **And thats it. Now Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! SEE YA! Oh and to my most Loyal Guest Reviewer regarding the whole flamethrower to the face and the screaming AHHH JESUS CHRIST! OH FUCK! I got that from a youtuber called SMG4 from his videos.**


	19. Hostage Crisis

Chapter 19 Hostage crisis

Sean woke up with a groan as he sat up from his bed in his personal home on Coruscant. Next to him however was Juri, Rias, Rogue, Diana and Korra all naked making him smirk.

Its been three months since the Nova Six crisis. Both sides had decided to call a break from the war since the whole event was beyond stressful since they came so close to the whole Galaxy on the verge of Extinction. Next week the War would resume. During that time Sean had increased military results from his factory and of course had some...Private time with the women he loved. (To my Loyal Guest Review thanks for the idea)

Getting on some clean clothes Sean headed out to prepare for the Senate to propose a new security system for the public.

Later

"You want to replace the Police force?" Palpatine asked as Sean on one of the stands stood in front of every senator.

"Not exactly mostly just the droids. Watch this." Sean said playing some recent crime with the droids getting destroyed with ease. "I've seen dozens of reports like this and its getting old and rather annoying. We need a new security system." Sean said.

"I have to agree with this new proposition. We still have a responsibility to the people." Senator Organa said getting many to agree.

"We don't need to waste money on some new program that will obviously fail." Burtoni said.

"You shut the fuck up. No one asked your opinion." Sean said glaring at her.

"Chancellor if I may. Earth before the incident has never once experienced crime during the 55 years of peace due us cracking down on crime hard. What exactly is this new program?" Irons asked Sean who smirked.

"A new generation of police droids. I call them EM-208's." Sean said showing the design. (From Robocop 2014)

"Oh my." Palpatine said impressed.

"We've tested them in controled space and they are extremely effective. Built in with safe guards to prevent civilian casualties and take the time to analyze the situation. The perfect security droids to police the planet and those who ask for them. Plus also to aid the war effort I'm assigning them and another Machine we've built called ED-209's (Same series) to guard certain areas thus preventing us from wasting our troops skills on pointless guard duty." Sean said getting an applause from a majority of the Senate minus one.

"How much would it be to buy any of them right now?" Palpatine asked.

"Nothing...It's completely free. There should never be a price on safety and order." Sean said.

"HA! Thats why we won't approve of this! Nothing should ever be free! Medicine, Food, Fuel..." Burtoni yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Sean yelled throwing his sword at her stand making her yelp in shock as it narrowly missed before it flew right back into his hand. "You know...In all the systems in both known and unexplored Regions I've managed to find I have never once met anyone as greedy as you. Everyone else I met had honor, compassion, Principle. BUT YOU! You are nothing to this galaxy but a worthless greedy bitch who has no true important role in this universe." Sean said glaring.

"Enough." Irons said trying to calm him down. "I also believe safety and order should be free. When it comes to saving innocent lives and protecting them money means nothing compared to a life." Irons said getting another applause.

"All those in favor of this program?" Palpatine asked before everyone started to vote. "Only one against." Palpatine said making Burtoni growl. "When will these new Droids be ready?"

"They already are. I will send them out at once." Sean said.

Later

Woods, Bowman and 5's were on patrol in the city right now.

"I cannot believe we have to patrol the city." Bowman said.

"Well, we wouldn't be here if a certain clone hadn't mouthed off to a superior officer." Woods said glaring at 5's.

"How was I supposed to know that lady was a colonel? She didn't even wear her rank like most do." 5's said.

"We did try to warn you." Bowman said.

Suddenly a gust of wind came out of one of the malls.

"Huh? The hell was that?" Woods asked.

Meanwhile

Sean and a some of the more high ranking Generals of the Republic were in the Jedi temple discussing a possible situation.

"Our forces on Felucia are still low due to the Separatists vastly outnumbering our forces before the NOVA six incident." Obi-Wan said.

"I'm afraid we might actually losing the system for a while once the War resumes." Mace said.

"Hmm. I had hoped that perhaps the Droids would pull out after the crisis was averted but Dooku knows how valuable this system is to the Republic." Sean said.

"Can't we just use the Nukes like last time? They helped out against the Blockade around Ryloth." Anakin said.

"I also have to agree..." Obi-Wan said.

"Denied." Sean said surprising them. "We only use those in very desperate situations and more importantly I prefer to use them in space and not on the ground. I don't need another reminder of what those things can do after the last time they were used on Earth." Sean said.

"You did say they were used against the Japanese. I thought you were only at war with the Germans back during World war 2." Mace said.

"Their reasons for joining the war were...Complicated during a more complicated Era. They were relentless during the war against both them and the Nazi army. Finally a weapon was developed to use against them...On their home country." Sean said shocking the Jedi.

"You used this thing on Civilians?" Anakin asked.

"Not by choice. Like I said it was a more complicated time back then. My clan back during the golden years were against this but the choice was made." Sean said.

"How many were dropped back then?" Mace asked.

"Two on both Hiroshima and Nagasaki. They gave up after that with an unconditional surrender." Sean said.

"So thats why you only use them in space on a large number of ships. You don't want any of ours troops or civilians getting caught in the middle." Kota said.

"Or the fallout. Nukes are powered by Radiation and nuclear material. I'd rather not use them on planets till we can find a way to prevent that." Sean said before Woods barged in.

"Woods? What are you doing here?" Anakin asked.

"Not sure what happened but I'm pretty sure we've got an enhanced person planet side." Woods said.

"What makes you say that?" Sean asked curious.

"On our patrol a large gust of wind came out of one of the malls." Woods said.

"Wind?" Sean asked before sighing. "Oh no." Sean said.

"Let me guess. One of your little harem girls?" Anakin asked amused.

"Fuck off! There are two others besides Korra on that list and I'm hoping it's the one who can't hold a grudge." Sean said.

Meanwhile

"Why are we even bothering looking for some enhanced person? Most enhanced people from Earth that I've met have been a major help in the war effort." 5's said to Bowman.

"Yeah well sometimes you gotta make sure they stay in line. Couple times we didn't they caused some trouble." Bowman said.

"Like what?" Fives asked.

"Ever heard of the Empire state building?" Bowman asked.

"One of the tallest buildings on Earth Sure. What about it?" 5's asked.

"In 1993 there was an incident between two enhanced people who got into a fight and nearly collapsed it had some other enhanced people not stepped in. So from that point forward we made sure to keep a close eye on them at least on Earth." Bowman said.

However another Gust of Wind blew by them before a woman with long purple hair Purple eyes and white skin wearing a revealing purple Chinese dress with multiple shopping bags in hand.

"Oh crap. Kazehana." Bowman said walking to her before she noticed him. (Kazehana from Sekirei)

"Bowman. Small galaxy. I didn't expect to see you here." Kazehana said.

"Who's she?" 5's asked.

"She is one of the UNSC's top enhanced soldiers and in Sean's little harem. I wonder how he's gonna react seeing her here and clearly wasting his money again." Bowman said looking at the shopping bags.

"Oh Sean's here? Good then our trip does have more benefits." Kazehana said smiling.

"Our? Who else did you bring here?" Bowman asked a little nervous.

"Musubi of course." Kazehana said.

"Oh hell no!" Bowman said.

Meanwhile

"What the fuck is going on here?" Sean asked walking into a restaurant that was right across the mall. Currently almost everyone was leaving.

"Why would anyone leave like this? They almost look disgusted." Woods said before they approached a waiter.

"The hells going on here? Why is everyone leaving?" Sean asked.

"We have a rather hungry costumer who's eating large amounts of our food. And everyone is disgusted by how much she's eating."

"She?" Sean asked before he spotted the person at a table with large amounts of food. She was dressed in what looked like a Miko (Not sure if thats right) She had white skin brown hair and brown eyes. "Oh well that fucking figures." Sean said approaching her.

"More food please?" The woman asked.

"Honey I think you've had enough." Sean said making her blink before looking at Sean who looked amused. "Hello Musubi." Sean said. (From Sekirei)

"Sean!" Musubi yelled before jumping him and both crashed on the floor.

"Should have seen that coming." Sean said making Woods chuckle before he stood up. "Musubi what are you doing here?" Sean asked.

"Kazehana brought me along during her shopping spree." Musubi said making him sigh.

"Of fucking course. I get the feeling my wallet is going to get light again." Sean said to Woods who laughed. "I suppose we better go looking for her." Sean said as they left as Sean paid for Musubi's large meal.

Walking outside they saw Kazehana talking with Bowman and 5's.

"There you are." Sean said walking to her.

"Hello love." Kazehana said waving with her usually beautiful smile.

"How much did you spend this time? Your lucky I have a rather large account from the 10 years of service in the military and creating weapons on Earth otherwise your little shopping spree would be impossible." Sean said making her giggle.

"Oh calm down like you can actually stay mad at us." Kazehana said brushing his anger off making him sigh.

"True enough." Sean said before a republic gunship arrived before Aayla, Obi-Wan and Anakin got off.

"Whats with all the bags?" Anakin asked.

"Their little shopping spree as per usual. Honestly I'll never understand why women are so obsessed with shopping for clothes and fucking shoes and jewelry." Sean said making Kazehana giggle.

Musubi however was looking at Aayla which she noticed.

"Yes?" Aayla asked.

"I'm sorry but could you fight me tail head?" Musubi asked making Sean widen his eyes before suppressing a laugh but failed horrible as he burst out in laughter before falling on his back holding his sides while Aayla looked in shock.

"WHAT!" Aayla yelled.

"Sean this Alien is yelling at me." Musubi said childishly before he bonked her on the head after he stood up.

"The fuck did you expect after insulting her like that." Sean said.

"An insult you laughed at." Aayla said annoyed looking at her lover in annoyance.

"Sorry...Its rather amusing how Musubi does things like that from time to time." Sean said. "Anyway I suppose introductions are in order. These two are Kazehana and Musubi some of the strongest enhanced individuals on Earth." Sean said.

"I can assume Kazehana uses wind based abilities. But what about her?" Obi-Wan asked before Anakin yelped as Musubi lifted him in the air without actually trying.

"Super Strength. She could actually make a dent on a Republic Cruiser if she really wanted to." Sean said as she placed him down.

"And you didn't think to bring them into the war because?" Anakin asked.

"The UNSC has a strict policy on enhanced people no matter what their circumstances are be they Mutant, Devil, Angel, Fallen angel or anything else. We prefer to keep our strongest out of the fight until absolutely required. We've had to enforce this rule a lot before Earth Joined the war. If Dooku or anyone else in the Separatists got their hands on them and dissected them to replicate those powers it could change the tide of the war." Sean said.

"That makes sense actually. Last thing we need is Dooku acquiring a new edge. And Earth's population has a large amount of advantages that most would consider science fiction or make believe." Obi-wan said.

"Although recently Tarkin and Makarov have been pushing to lessen the restrictions on our enhanced members depending on just how powerful they are. Normally I would be against this but...I don't know...I feel as if something is going to change when the war resumes next week." Sean said.

"Oh?" Aayla asked in curiosity.

"I can't explain it but we may need to lessen that rule when it resumes." Sean said having a feeling something would change in the war.

4 days later

Sean was currently in Chuchi's office.

"So please tell me this new Chairmen is not an asshole?" Sean asked making her smile.

"Hardly. Unlike Cho he has principles that you can agree with." Chuchi said.

"Good to know so what are you doing?" Sean asked seeing her working on something.

"The Chancellor is pushing for a privacy invasion bill. Meaning he'll be placing camera's in our offices." Chuchi said.

"Isn't a that good idea though? We could get some dirt on Burtoni and the other senators we know are involved with Dooku." Sean said not seeing the downside to this.

"Maybe but Padme believes it violates everyones rights." Chuchi said before yelping as he pulled her up before giggling as she faced him.

"Honey I think both of you need a vacation. Tell you what when the war resumes and I go on leave I'm taking you to Earth to one of my favorite spots." Sean said spinning her around making her giggle.

"It would be nice to get away from Politics for a while." Chuchi said before pulling him into a kiss holding his face.

"Ahem."

"Huh?" Sean said turning to see Padme and Irons looking on in amusement while Chuchi blushed.

"Are we interrupting some special moment?" Irons joked.

"Fucking assholes." Sean said annoyed making him chuckle. "What is it?" Sean asked.

"Senator Philo has called a meeting in the Lobby before we vote on the enhanced privacy invasion bill." Irons said.

"Oh that figures. I got something to do anyway." Sean said as they left before Sean took out his communicator before contacting the Jedi Temple's healing chamber before Bultar Swan appeared.

"Hello Kruger. Do you need need something?" Bultar asked with a smile.

"Just checking in to see if my brother has had any changes in his condition." Sean said.

"Sadly he's still out cold. He may not wake up till after the war resumes." Bultar said making him sigh.

"Of course. I was hoping after three months he would wake up. Let me know when his condition changes." Sean said.

"Of course." Bultar said before ending her transmission and left the Chamber. Had she stayed she would have noticed David's hands beginning to twitch.

Back at the Senate Lobby the Senators began to meet.

"We cannot allow the chancellor to move this enhanced privacy invasion bill forward." Organa said.

"We're all in agreement then." Philo said before one of the doors opened up and blaster fire was heard. Everyone turned and saw one of the most ruthless bounty hunters in the galaxy...Cade Bane and with him was a man in armor with a helmet on.

"Morning, Senators. You should all consider yourselves to be in my power." Bane said as other Bounty hunters appeared from the doors. "As long as everybody behaves, this will be quick and painless. Do nothing, and it will be all over soon." Bane said.

"I don't know who you think you are, but I, for one, have no intention of listening to this kind of insolence." Philo said about to leave before the man next to Bane pulled out a shut gun and blasted Philo in the stomach spreading his guts everywhere making him gasp in horror before falling over dead.

"All right, then. If you'll all gather at the center of this lovely atrium, My co-workers and I will relieve you of any communication devices." Bane said.

Meanwhile

Palpatine was looking at the city in his office when Oola walked in.

"Chancellor Palpatine." Oola said.

"What is it Senator Oola?" Palpatine asked.

"I think you should see this." Oola said playing a transmission from Bane.

"Sorry to bother you, Chancellor, but i've taken control of the east wing of your senate building, and the occupants are not my hostages. If you care about them, I'd advise you to free Ziro the Hut from your detention center." Bane said.

"You should know that the Republic does not take kindly to such threats. If you have attempted such a foolhardy action to kidnap a senator, it will be met with appropriate force." Palpatine said before the power shut down locking them inside the room.

"You didn't think I would just kidnap some senators without making a full proof plan." Bane said making him frown.

Sean who walked the halls frowned when the power went out.

"I do not like this." Sean said before running to the Lobby to make sure Chuchi and the others were safe.

As he arrived however he was surprised to see Bane and some other bounty hunters he knew personally. Bane right now was talking with Padme.

"Ain't you awful young and pretty to be a senator?" Bane asked before Padme looked at Sean which he noticed before he started blasting him.

"SHIT!" Sean yelled running away.

"Kruger? After him!" Bane yelled at one of the other bounty hunters and his assassin droid.

As they walked through the halls the droid suddenly got sliced in half by Sean's star saber before the other was electrocuted to death by Force lightning.

"I'll never understand why all of the other Jedi are against this move." Sean said flexing his hand before walking into a room and attached his com-link to a machine to boost the power.

"This is commander Kruger. Anyone respond." Sean said.

"My dear boy. I'm glad your there and all right." Palpatine said.

"The hell is going on? Why is Bane here?" Sean asked.

"You know this criminal?" Palpatine asked.

"We have some history and some respect for one another. Whats going on? Why is he here?" Sean asked.

"Cade Bane has taken the east wing of the Senate Building. He wants us to release Ziro the Hutt from prison." Palpatine said.

"Oh. So the rumors are true then." Sean said.

"Rumors? What Rumors?" Palpatine asked.

"Rumor has it that Ziro holds every piece of damaging evidence that could help the Republic bring in Every Hutt to Justice for their various crimes over the last 9 centuries. If Bane wants him released its obvious Jabba has hired him to bring him back home and secure that evidence. This could work to our advantage. If we were to free every world under the Hutts control I theorize that at least 90% of them will join the Republic." Sean said.

"Really?" Palpatine asked surprised.

"Chancellor this could greatly increase the Republic's reputation a hundred times over." Oola said.

"My thoughts exactly." Sean said.

"So whats the plan?" Palpatine asked.

Aurra Sing was looking for the Bounty hunter and the droid when she saw them both dead and smirked.

"You never hold back do you Kruger?" Aurra said before heading back to Bane.

"Where are they?" Bane asked.

"Dead. Droid is sliced in half and the other looks to be fried. Force Lightning I think." Aurra said before the masked man gave her a gun.

"Use this on him."

"Uh I don't know if you know but weapons of science have no effect on him." Aurra said.

"This will. Now go."

Aurra shrugged before leaving to find him.

"How do you know that will harm him?" Bane asked.

"Not harm. Knock out. And I know everything there is to know about him."

Sean was moving to the control room when some small fishing looking alien came out and spotted him and squealed in shock before going back in making him chuckle.

"Oh fishy." Sean said moving to the door. "Come out and I might not hurt you. I'll jus turn you into Sushi." Sean laughed. "And Pierson said I don't have a sense of humor." Sean said. (Pierson from Call of Duty WW2)

"I wouldn't say that." Aurra said behind him making him face her with a gun aimed at him.

"Hey Aurra. Been a while since the last time I saw you." Sean said.

"About a year or so." Aurra said.

"I don't suppose you would surrender now would you?" Sean asked.

"Mmm no. Besides I think this will do the job." Aurra said.

"Oh please. You know weapons of science have no..." Sean tried to say before she shot him in the stomach making him fall on his back out cold.

"Huh. What the hell is this thing." Aurra asked herself inspecting the gun before dragging him away.

The other senators waited before Aurra came back with Sean out cold making Chuchi widen her eyes in fear.

"Is he alive?" Bane asked.

"He has a pulse." Aurra said before looking at the masked man. "How did you know this thing was gonna work on him?" Aurra asked.

"As I said to Bane. I know everything about him."

Sean woke up with a groan just as Bane's comrades started placing some explosive devices on the pillars with lasers to prevent them from leaving. "Ah shit." Sean said.

"It's been a long time Kruger. You've become rather famous as of late." Bane said to his old friend.

"Yeah well someone has to lead the Military." Sean said before spotting the masked man and frowned.

"Don't know what your relations are but he certainly knows a great deal about you." Bane said.

"I can guess how." Sean said before Bane's droid informed him of Ziro in his possession.

"We need to leave." The masked man said.

"Not even gonna say goodbye...Zekhaev?" Sean asked making him stop.

"Oh well that figures." Irons said before the masked man took off his mask showing he had dark skin a bald head with a grey beard on and brown eyes. (Zekhaev from Call of Duty Modern warfare 1)

"I should have known you would be able to see who I was. After all just Makarov taught you everything you know I taught him everything he knows." Zekhaev said facing the student of his student.

"Who is he?" Organa asked Irons.

"Imren Zekhaev. The former Chairman of the Military council of Earth till nearly four years ago when he went Rogue." Irons said.

"He was the chairman for over 60 years. A large majority of the 55 years of peace before the incident are because of him and my father." Sean said.

"So why is he a bounty hunter now?" Padme asked making him chuckle.

"You misunderstand my dear. I am no bounty hunter. I am simply doing this for the money to fund for something that will make sure my new ideals will take place on Earth." Zekhaev said before he and the bounty hunters left. As they left the exoplosives looked ready to blow before Sean used his sword to make a hole which he and the Senators fell through just as the bombs exploded.

Sean pulled up Chuchi who smiled at him.

"You can't stand not doing something heroic can you?" Chuchi asked making him smile.

"Like you would want any less of me." Sean said making her smile more.

Later

"So this Imran Zekhaev was a member of the Military council shortly before the war." Mace said with Sean in the center of the Jedi Council.

"No, he ran the council back in the day for 60 years. A large majority of victories after the clan was slaughtered were because of his leadership. Then 2 years before I left with Dooku...His ideals started to become...Extreme." Sean said.

"Extreme how exactly?" Koth asked.

"Um...He wanted to put in stricter laws and he wanted to start drafting people into the army." Sean said.

"Drafting? What does that mean?" Adi Galia asked.

"Meaning we force people into the army by law. We haven't done that since WW2 and again I'll remind you it was complicated time back then." Sean said knowing what they were going to say.

"Were his new laws put into effect?" Fisto asked.

"No but Makarov and I both supported the drafting but for different reasons. Makarov wanted to weed out those incapable of fighting in the army. I wanted to see if perhaps we could find some special soldiers that could benefit the UN back then before it became the UNSC." Sean said. "In the end his laws were shot down by the other council members and then 2 years later he went rogue and I was assigned to bring him in. But since he knew everything about me I lost big time but did take away his left arm." Sean said.

"And now he took Ziro back to the Hutt council." Mace said making Sean smirk.

"Uh...I wouldn't worry to much about that." Sean said before Woods walked in with a data pad.

"Your gonna want to see this." Woods said handing him the Pad and Sean read the first few parts and smirked.

"Everything we need to put every Hutt away for life." Sean said.

"How did you find it?" Mace asked as Sean handed it to him.

"Put a tracker in him without him known shortly before he left. Once he visited a system that had no value we knew something was up and low and behold we found him red handed with some long mouthed bitch. Their both dead since they tried to escape." Woods said.

"The senate is gonna love this." Sean said chuckling.

2 days later

After the evidence was presented to the Senate Every single Hutt was arrested for various crimes across the galaxy. Of course their small armies did try to fight back but with the majority of the Republic Army on leave that didn't even prove a minor problem due to the military training they were given against Mercenaries and bounty hunters. And like Sean predicted a majority of the systems under the control of the Hutts joined the Republic for Liberating them from said Hutts.

Currently Sean was walking through the halls of the Jedi temple when Bultar burst out of the healing chamber.

"Bultar? Whats the rush?" Sean asked.

"You need to see this." Bultar said dragging him inside before he saw what the hurry was.

David was awake and looking around before he spotted Sean.

"Sean?" David asked before Sean walked to him.

"Hey David." Sean said before David pulled him into a hug which he returned. "Good see ya awake ya moron." Sean said.

"Oh I'm the Moron?" David asked amused.

"Pretty much yeah since you were knocked out for three years." Sean said laughing before the other Jedi walked in before David took in some of their appearances.

"What the hell?" David asked before electricity started to bounce off of him.

"Easy David. Their Jedi a basic similar group to the Clan before the incident. We're not exactly on Earth. Always knew their was other life out there." Sean said.

"Oh well that figures." David said.

"I was starting to begin to wonder when you would wake up." Anakin said extending his metal hand to him which made him raise an eyebrow before taking it.

"You from Earth?" David asked.

"Nope. But Earth Based humans have all the fun." Sean said making him chuckle.

"I'll bet." David said.

"Nice to know the clan isn't completely on the verge of extinction." Mace said.

"What do you mean by that?" David asked.

"You know with the clan slaughtered and Abigor Dead." Sean said.

"What the fuck are you talking about Abigor is still alive." David said shocking everyone in the room.

"What?" Sean asked in shock.

"Who do you think captured me and brought me to Dragovich?" David asked.

"Wait hold on that doesn't make any sense. All the clan besides us were slaughtered." Sean said.

"No...Only the side Branch was slaughtered." David said.

"Side branch?" Sean asked making him chuckle.

"Clearly you don't know how the clan works exactly. Ok let me explain. There are two parts of the clan. The main and the Side branch. The Main branch are the top members of the clan and the most wise and gifted like Dad was. The Side Branch does the orders the Main Branch gives and more importantly they aren't full blooded Krugers like us. They are members who were welcomed into the clan because of their wisdom." David said.

"Yeah that didn't do shit for them. They all turned on our beliefs." Sean said.

"Again no. The Side branch was corrupted by Abigor who was the head of the Side Branch and also not a full blood member of the family. When Abigor casted his dark magic it consumed them and corrupted their minds. Anyone from the main branch was immune to this though." David said.

"That explains why I wasn't effected. But why was I left behind?" Sean asked.

"Everyone thought you were killed with Mom and Dad. I was taken away by one of the main branch members. We were vastly outnumbered and didn't want to engage in combat when it would only increase casualties. We waited till there was a time when they would be weak. Then one day we learned The side Branch was completely slaughtered and you were confirmed to be alive." David said.

"So why didn't you come out of hiding?" Anakin asked.

"Our reputation was damaged. No one would belive us about what happened due to the five years everyone suffered." David said.

"Until I started repairing the legacy of the clan. How many Main branch members are there?" Sean asked.

"At least a hundred. All of them major legends throughout the age of history." David said.

"What do you mean legends? You mean during WW2?" Mundi asked.

"You didn't tell them did you?" David asked.

"Tell us what?" Mace asked.

"The Clan the main branch that is now that I'm figuring this out isn't all human. We're Hybrids with another species on Earth which is where our wisdom comes from." Sean said.

"And what species would that be?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Dragons and No I'm not talking about Krayt Dragons like those commonly seen in the Galaxy. No our clan is the bloodline of Earth bases dragons who are known to be the wisest creatures ever to live. The first generation our grandfather stuck a bargain with the dragons. In order to make the second generation so wise and powerful they promised to use peace talks on the human population. They agreed to the terms and the Kruger Clan was born. And for a long time there was peace amongst the human race. But as civilization grew war began to become more common. While they did manage to stop war from happening from time to time Mankind's violent nature was unavoidable." Sean said.

"Until the second World War did the clan finally step in and manage after the war to bring true peace." David said.

"So where is Abigor now? Mace asked.

"Last I saw him was with Dragovich." David said.

"I KNEW IT! I knew Dragovich wasn't smart enough to plan the NOVA six attack!" Sean yelled.

"NOVA six...Oh that shit." David said figuring it out.

"Yes Dragovich tried to use Nova Six on every known planet in the galaxy except Earth. Now we know why. He was taking orders from Abigor." Obi-wan said.

"Dragovich was one of his primary commanders during the dark days of Earth for five years." David said.

"Are there any others we should be worried about? More importantly why did he try to wipe out almost all life in the galaxy?" Mace asked.

"Don't look at me. I was knocked out for three years. My guess is he believes all alien life is worthless and wants Humans from Earth to rule the galaxy most likely under his rule." David said.

"A little hard to do if he lacks the equipment and an army. Now what about the other Members of the main branch? Where are they?" Sean asked.

"Most Likely in hiding. After the Stunt Abigor pulled they felt nothing but shame. Since they were the ones who introduced them into the clan to begin with. I don't know where they are but hopefully they'll come out of hiding eventually." David said.

"We could really use some of that old war experience in the war effort." Anakin said.

"What war?" David asked.

"The clone wars. A galaxy wide war between the Republic which Earth is allied with and the Separatists alliance. I spied on Dooku for three years to learn what I could and pass on what I had learned. Then I learned about the Jedi who's objective was very similar to the Clan. I've been working to reengineer it to our clans ways. I got most of it to the clans ways. Of course we still have one problem. Arana. He believes I'm a Sith which is very similar Abigor's vision of the clan." Sean said making him frown.

"I see." David said.

Later

Arana was walking through the halls with an angered look on his face. Ever since Sean had joined the Jedi he had been changing the code to the ways of his clan during the Golden years. In his view these changes were pointless and violated the very foundation of the Jedi order.

In his anger he failed to notice he bumped into someone.

"Watch it!" Arana yelled before he got blasted with electricity making him fly into a wall. "What?" Arana asked before David appeared in front of him with an annoyed look.

"Your Arana right?" David asked.

"And you're the Sith's brother!" Arana yelled before David blasted him with more electricity making him cry out in pain.

"Let me make myself perfectly clear shit stick." David said lowering himself down to his face with yellow slitted eyes and sharp fang like teeth. "Continue to call my little brother something he is not and I will kill you. And from the sounds of things the Jedi council would not care if you died." David said making him seethe in rage before David Punched him in the face knocking him out.

Meanwhile

"What? What do you mean you won't be the senator anymore?" Sean asked Irons.

"Palpatine has given me the new position as an advisor in the war effort. I honestly couldn't refuse." Irons said.

"So who the hell is taking your place? I don't want one of those idiotic Politicians who have a grudge against my clan and take it out on me and losing all my support." Sean said.

"Don't worry I made sure someone you know would be taking my place." Irons said.

"Who?" Sean asked.

"Hey kid." Sean turned and saw an old man walking in.

"Carl Bishop Weyland. Ok I can live with this perfectly fine." Sean said making him chuckle. (From Alien vs Predator. Kinda looks like a senator when you think about it)

Later

Sean in his home sighed as he removed his robes leaving him in shorts before he walked to the window looking at the city.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Sean turned around and saw Chuchi in nothing but a blue see through nightgown walking to him making him smirk.

"Not as much as you are right now." Sean said making her giggle before walking to him and placed her arms around his neck. "I'm curious as to what brought this on?" Sean asked.

"I decided my hero deserved a reward. And judging from this." Chuchi said grabbing his manhood feeling his hardness. "I say my hero loves what he sees." Chuchi said before dropping her Nightgown revealing her nude body before Sean slung her on his shoulder making her burst into a fit of giggles.

 **Authors Note: I know I promised a lemon but I just want to end this chapter to get to the good shit. Now Next Chapter is the Holocron Heist with our favorite yet very hated Bounty hunter who is hired by Sidious to kidnap children. And Some new allies...And New enemies for both the Republic and the Separatists. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! See ya.**


	20. Holocron Heist

Chapter 20 Holocron Heist

The war had resumed a few days ago. Currently Sean, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and Revy were leading the troops against the Droids. Now while Sean had a feeling this was a losing battle since they were heavily outnumbered. He was surprised by something he never expected.

The Separatists have gained a new ally that had joined the war effort and had outnumbered the Republic's grand army.

Currently above space Captain Tarkin led Infinity and several Republic and Elite cruisers against the Separatist blockade that outnumbered theirs. Plo and a squad of Gunships flew out of Infinity to the Planet as Infinity fired a large cannon at the capital ship blowing it up.

"General Plo. We'll provide a diversion while you rescue our forces on the planet." Tarkin said.

"Understood." Plo said as they made it to the planet.

Sean, Obi-Wan and Anakin fought off the Enemy before one of the new enemy troopers jumped them and tried to take them out only for Sean to slice him in half.

"If I had known Zin would be here I would have ordered a retreat the minute we got here!" Sean yelled. (Zin from Saints Row 4)

"You know what these things are!" Anakin asked stabbing one in the chest.

"Long story." Sean said before a droid starfighter started coming to them. "INCOMING!" Sean yelled as they dodged the fighter as it crashed into a AT-TE.

"That was close!" Anakin said.

"Tarkin where the hell is our rescue! We're surrounded here!" Sean yelled on the comms.

"They should be arriving now." Tarkin said as dozens of gunships landed.

"LETS GO!" Woods yelled as they rushed to the Gunship.

"Ahsoka and Revy should be back from their jungle patrol right now." Anakin said.\

"I'll contact them again. Ahsoka where are you?" Obi-Wan asked on the comms.

Ahsoka and Revy were on a Republic Tank known as a Juggernaut blasting the Droids and Zin.

"Ahsoka what is your location?" Obi-Wan asked.

"About six clicks east Master. We've engaged the enemy and got them on the run." Ahsoka said deflecting some shots.

"HEY MANGO! Focus and take this fuckers out!" Revy yelled shooting at them making her eyes twitch in annoyance.

"Would you stop calling me that!" Ahsoka yelled.

"Their here to extract us! We're leaving." Obi-Wan said.

"What? We can't retreat now! We've broken through." Ahsoka said.

"GET IN HERE! NOW!" Sean yelled as Mason and Bowman got in the gunship.

"The Droids and these new things are retreating." Ahsoka said.

"We're heavily outnumbered. You must Retreat thats an order from on high." Obi-Wan said.

"Master Skywalker taught me never to retreat when the Tinnies are on the run." Ahsoka said.

"They are running to regroup with the main force." Obi-Wan said as they took off. "You are putting your troops lives in danger young one. You will get on the gunship when we arrive." Obi-Wan said.

"Wheres Ahsoka?" Anakin asked.

"Following your teachings." Obi-Wan asked making Sean snort in amusement.

"Is she winning?" Anakin asked.

"For now." Obi-Wan asked.

They arrived at where they were and saw they weren't stopping.

"Their not stopping." Obi-Wan said making Sean sigh.

"Of course not. Land in front of them." Sean said getting the Pilot to do just that along with the others.

"HEY!" Revy yelled.

"What are you doing!" Ahsoka yelled before Sean ran out as the troops got in.

"Get in the gunship now!" Sean yelled.

"But their retreating!" Ahsoka said.

"The zin are about to overrun you both! You just can't see it. Now get in here!" Sean yelled making Revy growl before she jumped down with Ahsoka and got on and the Gun ships took off just as the place was overrun and their tanks destroyed making them widen their eyes before turning back to Sean.

"Yikes. Ok you were right. But what the fuck were those things?" Revy asked.

"One of the most dangerous species in this galaxy." Sean said.

Later

Sean, Tarkin, Anakin, Revy and Ahsoka stood before the council which right now only had Mace, Yoda, Obi-Wan, Yoda and Plo.

"Padawan Ahsoka, Do you feel Master Kenobi's description of the incident is accurate?" Mace asked.

"Yes...My masters." Ahsoka said.

"More to add, do you?" Yoda asked.

"I know I was wrong. I just got so caught up in my own success I din't look at the battle as a whole. I wasn't being disobedient I just forgot." Ahsoka said.

"Look if anyone is to blame its me. I pushed her into that fight." Revy said.

"I'm surprised your taking responsibility for something." Sean said amused.

"Shut up!" Revy said glaring at him making him chuckle.

"In all seriousness we were going to lose the battle anyway. We were heavily outnumbered from the beginning." Sean said.

"That may be. But it doesn't excuse what happened on Felucia. I think perhaps some time away from the battlefield would do her some good." Mace said making her look down.

"What three months of no war isn't enough?" Revy asked.

"Zip it." Sean said making her grumble.

"On Achieve security detail, reflect on your actions you can." Yoda said.

"I agree." Sean said surprising her. "I spent some time on Guard Duty before I left Earth and it was refreshing for a change of pace. Besides Raven is down there so she can keep you company." Sean said.

"Who's Raven...Wait let me guess." Mace said amused making him chuckle.

"While she's perfectly fit for combat she prefers to stay out of it when she can. Since arriving on Coruscant she's spent a large amount of time in the Library going over the vast history of the Order." Sean said.

"Is that a wise choice? She's not a Jedi." Plo said.

"It's just reading theres nothing wrong with that. Besides if she finds something down there it could prove useful at a later date." Sean said.

"Agreed. Now onto this new problem. These...Zin I believe you called them." Mace said. "I've never once heard of this species before." Mace said.

"Nor have I." Obi-Wan said.

"No you wouldn't. Like The Elites their home planet is in the Unknown regions. Unexplored space. And believe me they are extremely dangerous...Or rather more dangerous back then before I met them." Sean said.

"Meaning?" Tarkin asked.

"You recall about one world in the unexplored Region I had to deal with? It was the Zin. Their home world was very similar to Coruscant. With 10 moons in the same condition their population was...High at one point." Sean said.

"How hight exactly?" Mace asked concerned.

"Being brutally honest their numbers at one point were at 250 Billion." Sean said shocking them. "Considering the planet was vastly large with 10 moons and they age slower yeah their numbers were that high." Sean said.

"You said at one point that was their number what happened?" Obi-Wan asked.

"They were planning to conquer the galaxy. Even if both sides had united they wouldn't stand a chance. So I did something drastic that was required." Sean said.

"And that is?" Tarkin asked.

"I created a Virus that would attack only those of their DNA. It killed them instantly. Quick and painless. It reduced their numbers drastically. Call it what you will but I did what was required." Sean said shocking the Jedi.

"I agree. If they attacked with those numbers no one would have stood a chance not even Earth." Tarkin said.

"Hmm. While it does go against Jedi Principle I must also agree it was needed. How many survived?" Mace asked.

"25 Billion. While still a large number if they did attack they wouldn't stand a chance if the whole Galaxy fought together." Sean said.

"And now they've joined the Separatists since their goals are very similar." Anakin said.

"Meaning we are now outnumbered again. I suppose I have no other choice but to ask some of my allies for help." Sean said.

"Wait so the Elites weren't the only ones?" Ashoka asked.

"Hardly. I've encountered over a dozen worlds. Some were like the Zin but had no interest in conquering the galaxy. Others were like the Elites full of Honor and I grew to respect them and vice versa." Sean said.

"When can they arrive to help?" Mace asked.

"A day or two. I'll send out the request to some. Others on the other hand I would rather wait a little while before sending those out." Sean said.

Later

Anakin and Ahsoka were walking to the Archives.

"I'm sorry I let you down." Ahsoka said to her master.

"I know. I was a Padawan not that long ago." Anakin said before they approached an elderly old woman known as Jocasta Nu. "Madam Jocasta Nu, This is Ahsoka Tano. She is to be your new securty officer." Anakin said.

"Hello Madam." Ahsoka said.

"So good to meet you." Jocasta said as Anakin left before they went through a walk through the Archives. "There is more knowledge here than anywhere else in the galaxy."

"Master Kenobi says there are even Texts here forbidden to be read." Ahsoka said.

"Well, The Archives hold a great many secrets." Jocasta said before they came to a vault. "Beyond this door lies the Holocron Vault. The Holocrons contain the most closely guarded secrets of the Jedi Order." Jocasta said as David walked to the Vault with a holocron. "Good morning, David." Jocasta said making him smile before using the force to open the door before walking inside. Like Sean he was a quick study hence why he's already using the force with great ease but had yet to be given a rank.

"I thought members of the Jedi council were only allowed in there." Ahsoka said.

"Sean and his brothers David and Turok are a rare exception. Guarding the holocrons is one of the most important duties a Jedi can be given." Jocasta said.

"Sounds easy consideirng where we are." Ahsoka said before she spotted someone in a blue cloak looking through one of the data files. "Who's that?" Ahsoka asked.

"Ah that must be Raven. She regularly comes in to see what the Archives hold." Jocasta said before walking away while Ahsoka approached her.

"Your Raven right?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes. Who wants to know?" Raven asked without turning around.

"I'm Ahsoka Tano." Ahsoka said.

"And?" Raven asked again not turning around.

"I just wanted to say Hi?" Ahsoka said a little disturbed by the lack of response and emotion which she sensed.

"Sorry Ahsoka. I usually try to avoid people I don't know." Raven said facing her.

"Sean never mentioned that." Ahsoka said making her snot in amusement.

"Thats because I'm less guarded around him and our little group. Don't get the wrong idea I have nothing against you. Its just how I am when I meet new people." Raven said before opening some purple portal and left.

"Well, she was...Interesting." Ahsoka said walking away.

Meanwhile

In some run down room was Cade Bane on Coruscant waiting for someone before the Hologram of Sidious appeared.

"Excuse the interruption. As I was saying I have need of your services." Sidious said.

"I'm listening." Bane said.

"I need a Jedi Holocron." Sidious said.

"To get a holocron I'd have to break into the Jedi temple. It's impossible...Not to mention deadly." Bane said.

"Perhaps your reputation has been exaggerated." Sidious said.

"I want a rogue class starfighter with elite weapons, cloaking device, the works. Oh and triple my usual rate." Bane said.

"Your price is of no concern. I will also provide you the means of getting inside the temple." Sidious said.

"You got a deal." Bane said.

Meanwhile

In the communication room. Sean, Tarkin, Makarov, Mace, Aayla, Fisto, Kota, Anakin, Yoda and Obi-wan were going over the loss of Felucia.

"These Zin have completely pushed us out of the whole sector effecting our effort in the whole region." Obi-wan said.

"The Senate is demanding we reclaim the sector." Tarkin said.

"We don't take orders from incompetent senators who don't even know the first thing of warfare. I make the decisions and I take my orders from the Chancellor. They can bitch and moan all they want. We're gonna have to leave the sector be for now till we can plan a counter attack." Sean said.

"Why not just use the virus on them a second time?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm surprised you would even consider that. These Zin have clearly built an immunity to it as will their children. The Virus is useless till I can modify it. Besides I'm not one to wipe out an entire species like that. Not yet at least. Not till I get some data on another project I'm working on." Sean said.

"And that would be?" Kota asked.

"I don't suppose any of you are familiar with the devolution theory?" Sean asked.

"Devolution? No." Mace said.

"My plan once I get the right amount of Data is wipe out certain species across the galaxy that are cruel and vicious like slavers and criminal empires. However thats only temporary once I get the right amount of Data. At a later date I can bring them back thanks to the cloners and make the new generation primitive." Sean said.

"You mean like the Talz." Obi-Wan said.

"Exactly. They will live on and unable to harm any innocent civilians and leaves us worrying on more important matters." Sean said.

"I see. This way they can't cause any harm to anyone outside their system." Mace said impressed by this idea.

"Exactly. I'm still missing data though. Until I get that Data that plan is on hold." Sean said. "But Back to the Matter at hand we have to plan this out carefully. I know how the Zin work. They depend on numbers to win. Thats how we got defeated so badly on the planet." Sean said.

"Once your other allies arrive however perhaps that will change." Kota said.

"One can only hope." Sean said before Master Yoda groaned.

"Master Yoda?" Anakin asked in concern.

"A disturbance in the force. Intruders there will be in this temple." Yoda said.

"Great. As if we didn't have enough problems." Sean said.

"Who in their right mind would invade the temple in broad daylight?" Tarkin asked.

"People with a Suicide wish." Makarov said.

Meanwhile

Bane was messing around with his droid Todo.

"You know, if you would just tell me what it is you're doing back there, I could probably be of some assistance." Todo said making him sigh as he opened a hatch in the back.

"Look, I'm just doing some Maintenance. You've been having Memory crashes." Bane said while holding a device in hand.

"That is preposterous. I have no memory of any crashes. Oh, my goodness! I have no memory of any crashes." Todo said in alarm.

"Exactly." Bane said placing the device in the back before closing it.

"Oh no I'm doomed." Todo said.

"Relax I'm done." Bane said as the door rang. "Get the door." Bane said.

"I am a techno service droid not a butler droid." Todo said.

"Can it, Todo. You are what I saw you are." Bane said making him sigh before answering the door revealing a female Shape Shifter known as Cato.

"Who are you?" Cato asked.

"I am Todo 360, Techno service Droid. Who are you?" Todo asked as she walked past him.

"None of your business." Cato said.

"Everyone is in a good mood today." Todo said before she got a good look at a Rodain on the screen.

"Who's that?" Cato asked.

"Bolla Rupal. Jedi, Out in the Mid Rim." Bane said.

"We going after him?"

"Soon. Right now we're stealing a holocron." Bane said bringing up an image of one.

"Impossible. The only place you can get a Holocron is..."

"I know. Inside the main Vaults of the Jedi Temple. Fortunately, Our Sith client has set us up with some help." Bane said showing a hologram of the temple. "For one, the map of the Temple you're looking at right now. Another, a security chip that I've laced in my droid." Bane said.

"I have been given all the security Data on the temple." Todo said.

"Both the Vent shafts and the Vault itself are equipped with all kinds of security measures. Todo can take them out, but we'll need help from someone inside the Jedi Library and thats where your talents as a changeling come in." Bane said looking at a dead body.

"He looks like a Jedi." Cato said.

"He was. His name was Ord Enisence. You should be able to walk into the Archives and monitor us without a problem." Bane said as she touched Ord's body before taking on his appearance and chuckled.

"Now that I am a Jedi, I can do that." Cato said mimicking his voice.

"Take these." Bane said handing her some ear com-links.

"Hmm. The vault is in the Library, which backs into the communications center. There'll be swarms of Jedi nearby." Cato said.

"We'll use that to our advantage." Bane said.

"Even if you get into the Vault, how are you going to crack that safe?" Cato asked.

"Let me worry about the safe. First things first." Bane said.

Later

Anakin and Obi-Wan walked the halls wondering about Yoda's prediction.

"What could anyone want that they'd risk coming here for?" Anakin asked.

"Information." Obi-Wan said.

"Jedi Transmitter codes." Anakin said.

"Every piece of Troop information in one place." Obi-Wan said.

"And it's all in the east Tower." Anakin said.

"The East Tower communications center." Obi-Wan said.

"If I may give a piece of advice on this matter." David said walking to them. "They may also be after something you two are over looking." David said.

"Like what?" Anakin asked.

"This Temple also provides a large amount of information that nowhere else in the Galaxy has to offer. It's possible that someone may be after certain information." David said.

"Yes...Thats also possible." Obi-Wan said scratching his beard.

In the Library

Ahsoka was chatting up with Barriss before Cato looking like Ord walked by.

"Hello Master. Is there anything you need?" Ahsoka asked.

"Sorry but I have something that requires my attention." Cato said walking away making her sigh.

"I hate this job." Ahsoka said making Barriss Giggle.

"Well, you wouldn't be here if you had just followed orders." Barriss teased making her grumble.

Cato walking to one of the terminals sat down and entered in.

"I'm in." Cato said on the comms.

"About time." Bane said by the ventilation system. "Just tell us where to get in." Bane said.

"All right, There's a weak point in the shield that Todo should be able to break through." Cato said before Todo did exactly that allowing Bane to pass through.

Obi-Wan was in one of the towers before the power went off and turned back on.

"What was that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The system is just recycling, sir." A droid said before a hologram of Anakin appeared.

"Master, I'm in the tower. No Intruders, but something just happened." Anakin said.

"Yes, something happened to the system down here, too." Obi-Wan said before Yoda walked in.

"Arrived, the Intruders have." Yoda said.

"But if they are not in the tower, what are they after?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The Communication center, perhaps, their Target is." Yoda said.

"They must be in the central ventilation system." Anakin said.

"Let me check the system." Obi-Wan said pulling up the system. "You're right, there has been a disturbance. It's near the top of the south tower." Obi-Wan said.

"I'll meet you up there." Anakin said ending his transmission.

"Oh high alert, place the temple." Yoda said.

In the ventilation system Bane and Todo flew by the fan.

"The control board for the fan should be on your left." Cato said.

Todo pressed the button and the fan stopped allowing them to fly in.

"All clear." Todo said.

"No quite. The fan your passing through has a security switch." Cato said.

"I do not see it. Besides we've already." Todo said as they passed the security switch activating the fans. "Oh." Todo said before they started going up.

"Todo! We're getting sucked into the Fan! Turn it off!" Bane yelled.

"I do not know how!"

"CATO DO SOMETHING!" Bane yelled.

"I've got it from here." Cato said turning it off. Bane growled at Todo.

"Sorry." Todo said as they flew down.

"Okay, Bane, The next part is relatively simple. Make your way down to the shaft, until you reach."

"Excuse me." Jocasta said gaining her attention. "I don't mean to disturb you, but the whole temple is on high alert." Jocasta said.

"Thank you." Cato said before knocking her out and took her form.

Soon Bane and Todo were above the vault.

"This is it." Bane said.

"Perfect. Let's go in." Todo said about to fly down.

"No. Cato, come in. We're over the vault." Bane said.

"Give me a moment to check out the security system." Cato said in Jocasta's voice.

"Whats wrong with your voice?" Bane asked noticing the difference.

"Change of Plans. I'm the librarian now." Cato said.

"Hurry it up, Cato. We can't stay hidden for long." Bane said.

Anakin and Obi-Wan were at the vents seeing one of the seals open.

"Well, looks like this is where they broke in." Anakin said.

"Fortunately we'll have a less troublesome time." Obi-Wan said using the force on the control panel to deactivate the shield.

"The Vault is filled with laser sensors that go in every direction. I'll try to deactivate the whole system from here." Cato said to Bane.

"Just hurry. I can hear them. They're looking for us in the vent system." Bane said.

Anakin and Obi-Wan jumped down into the vents before hitting the bottom.

"Great. Which way do you think they went?" Anakin asked.

"The communication center is this way." Obi-Wan said leading him in the direction they thought they needed to go.

"The Jedi are coming closer." Bane said.

"I've got it. Go in." Cato said deactivating the lasers making him jump down.

Anakin and Obi-Wan continued their search.

"I don't think they came this way." Anakin said.

"Master Yoda, are you picking up any other life signs in this quadrant?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Deep in the temple, the intruders are." Yoda said making David frown.

"How are they staying out of our way?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Obviously we have a mole or someone posing as a Jedi." David said.

"Hmm. A Changeling? I know some from my three years under Dooku's teachings but this is rather bold." Sean said.

Ahsoka was doing her job in the library when her communicator beeped.

"Ahsoka we might have a problem. We think someone is posing as a Jedi in the Library. Find Jocasta and expose this fake Jedi." Sean said making her frown before she went to find Jocasta before she heard Cato using Jocasto's voice before approaching her.

"Who are you and what have you done to Madam Jocasta?" Ahsoka asked making her stand.

"The same thing I am going to do to YOU!" Cato yelled about to strike her when she was engulfed in black energy and thrown into the wall by Raven.

"Do something about that." Raven said narrowing her eyes on the shapeshifter who turned into her real form. "Shapeshifter huh? Didn't think there were any outside of Earth." Raven said.

Anakin and Obi-Wan doubled back.

"Master. Raven and I have captured the imposter. She says its Cade Bane and he's in the holocron vault." Ahsoka said.

"A holocron is no good without a Jedi to open it. What are they up to?" Obi-Wan asked.

"They must be trying to gain access to the communications center from the vault." Anakin said before they rushed to the vault. As they arrived an explosion occurred from said Vault. They jumped down and saw the Holocron vault doors partially opened before seeing a hole big enough for someone to enter.

"This way." Obi-Wan said as they went into the hole not seeing Bane walking to the vault and opened it up more before grabbing a holocron and smirked.

In the communications center the vents opened up because of Todo.

"Uh...Hey guys." Todo said.

"Wait a minute. Don't I know you?" Sean asked seeing this Droid before.

"No...I don't think so Kruger...Oops." Todo said.

"Todo?" Sean asked.

"Sean, you know this droid?" Mace asked.

"Yeah. This is Bane's droid. The hell are..." Sean tried to say till they saw the blinking Red light on Todo's back. "Bomb!" Sean said in alarm.

"Bomb? What Bomb! Is something going to blow up?" Todo asked before Mace used the force to push him back and close the vents. Anakin and Obi-Wan saw this and ran back. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOO!" Todo yelled before he blew up.

"Damn." David said as the smoke cleared.

"Yup. Thats defiantly Bane's style." Sean said before leaving.

"Where are you going?" Aayla asked.

"The Vault. We were so concerned about what we thought he was after we never considered about what we didn't think he was after." Sean said.

Soon enough they were at the Vault and sure enough a Holocron was missing.

"Hmm. So it was never about our War operations." Fisto said.

"No. Still I'm concerned as to why he would need a holocron." Sean said before approaching Cato. "Talk...NOW." Sean said before she spit at him.

"Go to hell Kruger." Cato said making him sigh.

"Raven." Sean said making her smirk before she got in front of her before taking off her hood and her entire face turned into a giant demon of her worst nightmare making her widen her eyes in fear. (Got this idea from when Raven did this to that little brat Gizmo in Teen Titans. I loved that)

"Ready to talk now?" Sean asked amused.

"Yes." Cato said weakly making him laugh. "Bolla Ropal." Cato said.

"What did you say?" Mace asked in alarm.

"Bolla Ropal. Thats who Bane's next target is some Jedi." Cato said.

"I've met him a few times. He was pleasant to have as company. Why would Bane go after him? He's just a regular Jedi." Sean said.

"He is anything but ordinary. He is the keeper of the Kyber Crystal. Which can only be read by Holocron." Mace said approaching him.

"And whats on the crystal?" David asked.

"A list of every force sensitive child in the galaxy. The Future younglings. The Future of the Jedi Order." Mace said.

"We need to call him back." Sean said.

"Thats gonna be difficult. He's out of contact, somewhere in the Devaron system." Mace said.

"All right lets get moving. Knowing Bane he's not far behind." Sean said as they left.

Later

Infinity led an assault against Separatist forces as they went to rescue Bolla Ropal from Cade Bane.

Sean watched the Assault on the bridge when Yularen arrived.

"Commander, we're receiving an urgent transmission from the planet." Yularen said before Sean walked to the transmitter as the transmission of a clone played firing in all directions.

"Commander Kruger, Our base has been overrun. Theres no possibility of evacuation ARGH!" The clone yelled as he got hit in the shoulder. "They've taken General Ropal and the Holocron memory crystal." The clone said fending off some Zin.

"Do you know where they've taken him?" Sean asked.

"Sorry sir. We tried to stop them but they left the outpost." The clone said before a sword went right through his chest killing him.

"We have go find out which Cruiser Ropal is on." Anakin said.

"Don't bother. Just look at the one trying to escape." Sean said seeing one lone cruiser trying to flee.

"Fire the cannons." Tarkin said.

"Yes sir." Captain Lasky said before the cannons powered up and fired at the engines rendering them unusable.

"Now we can board them and rescue Ropal." Sean said.

"With Respect commander. In our haste we only supplied with weapons to use planet side. We don't have anything to use to board them." Yularen said.

"We'll figure something out." Sean said heading to the hanger.

In the hanger were Rex and Woods.

"We've got three squads kid. What are our orders?" Woods asked.

"We're going to board a Separatists Frigate, rescue Ropal and recover the Holocron." Sean said.

"We have no assault craft sir. Only a few fighters and the Twilight and..." Rex said before Sean frowned. "Waiting for orders, Sir." Rex said making Woods chuckle.

"And the plan is?" Ahsoka asked making him frown at her. "What? Your the supposed Genius." Ahsoka said making him look around till he spotted something and smirked.

"I came to see if I could be of any help." Tarkin said walking to them.

"As a matter of fact Tarkin you can. Activate those walkers." Sean said pointing to three Republic Tanks.

"You plan to use those to board the Frigate?" Tarkin asked surprised.

"Well, they are pressurized." Ahsoka said.

"And they're equipped with Magnetic feet. Hmm. Good call." Rex said.

"I suppose it will have to do." Tarkin said.

Meanwhile

"When Darth Sidious asked me to lend you the Federation fleet, he never said you were going to war! Bane, you have already lost four of my ships. I hope you can pay for all of this." Gunray said in hologram form.

"One authentic Jedi Holocron and the Memory crystal I was after. When my Benefactor gets this, he will compensate you for your puny fleet." Bane said as the cruiser shook. "Sounds like Kruger wants it back." Bane said.

Up top Sean was leading the tanks against the Separatist before slashing his sword having a wave of power destroy one of the large turrets.

"Man I love that sword." Woods said.

"Makes you wonder what else it can do." Sean said.

Inside

"The Jedi are overwhelming our Vulture droids. Should we send out reinforcements?" A droid asked.

"No." Bane said.

"What are you doing?" Gunray asked.

"Did you say no?" The droid asked making him glare. "Roger, Roger." The droid said.

"The Jedi will board this vessel and take the Holocron back! Transmit the information and close the deal immediately!" Gunray said.

"I can't. Only a Jedi can open it. Fortunately there are two other Jedi on their way to help me." Bane said.

"You better live through this. I want my money, Bane!" Gunray said ending his transmission before Bane went through the vents to escape just as Sean and his group rushed in and took out the Droids and Zin.

"Don't shoot! I'm not the commander! He's the commander!" The commanding droid said pointing to another droid.

"Last I checked commanding droids had yellow colors on them." Sean said.

"Oh great." The Droid said before they were both blasted.

"R2 Look for Ropal." Sean said getting him to hack into the system before showing video surveillance of Bane with both the Holocron and the memory crystal. "Shit." Sean said.

"He has both pieces now." Ahsoka said in alarm.

"They won't be any use to him if he can't open up the Holocron." Sean said.

"We found Ropal. He's dead." Woods said in the cell block.

"Woods, Secure transport and bring his body with you. The least we can do is give him a proper burial." Sean said.

"Copy that." Woods said.

Soon the group were walking through the halls before Rex bumped into a pipe.

"Ow." Rex said.

"Switch to night vision." Sean said before Bane ran past them. "HEY!" Sean yelled rushing after him before they made it to the artillery room where a large number of Droids and Zin were seen.

"Welcome, Jedi. We've been expecting you." Bane said before his troops started firing on them only for Sean to use his sword to deflect most of the shots while the men took cover and fired back. "Lets make this a bit more interesting." Bane said magnetizing his feet before turning off the anti gravity generator making the troops float.

"Oh you mother fucker!" Sean yelled deflecting some shots before slicing one of the men in half.

"R2, Turn the gravity generators back on." Ahsoka said floating in the air before he went to do that.

One of the droids flew into one of the cannons before a shell came out.

"Check your fire. Hit one of those shells and this fight is over for all of us." Rex said.

Sean went right for Bane before they started fighting for the Holocron before Sean kicked him back and was about to grab the Holocron but R2 turned on the gravity making him fall with the Holocron in front of him only for Bane to grab it and bolted.

"I got him." Ahsoka said going after him.

"Wait a minute! Ahsoka!" Sean said going after her only for one of the droids to trip and shot one of the shells blowing it up before Debris fell on them.

Sean growled before pushing the debris off him.

"Commander, you all right?" Rex asked.

"I'm good. Head into the hanger and find us a way off this thing. I'm going after Bane." Sean said slicing the door open before rushing off to find Bane and Ahsoka.

Soon he found three droids guarding a door and pulled out his sword.

"You said we'd be safe back here!"

"Come on. Theres one of him and three of us."

"It won't matter." The final droid said before Sean cut them down with ease.

Opening the door Sean found Bane and Ahsoka with the later behind a ray shield.

"Nowhere left to run Bane." Sean said.

"Let me worry about that, Kruger." Bane said holding his wrest device. "If I activate this control, The outside airlock will open and she will be sucked into oblivion. Do you think you can stop me and then save her before she's pulled out into space? It's a horrible way to die. Besides didn't you tell me your clan was identical to the Jedi meaning they negotiated." Bane said making him sigh before placing his sword on his back.

"What do you want?" Sean asked.

"This Holocron carries information I've been paid to collect. I can't unlock it, but you can. The last Jedi who had it wouldn't open it." Bane said making him sigh before he sat down to focus before using the force to open the holocron making Bane smirk. "Now I will combine this holocron with the crystal from your Dead Jedi friend." Bane said inserting the crystal before it closed. "My employer will be most pleased." Bane said before Sean swiftly grabbed his sword and slashed the controls taking down the ray shield.

"Now what? You open those doors and we all die." Sean said with Ahsoka behind him making Bane smirk.

"Mmm. I'll just improvise." Bane said as the door opened up before flying away making him sigh before cutting the binds off of Ahsoka.

"How in the world can you be friends with someone like that?" Ahsoka asked.

"Are you saying the Jedi order doesn't have questionable allies?" Sean asked.

"Ok fair point on that." Ahsoka said before reaching for her Padawan braid only for Sean to see it was gone making him sigh.

"Oh for fucks sakes. Lets go." Sean said.

"Wait what about the holocron?" Ahsoka asked.

"It's of no use if he can't get off this ship and theres only one ship in the hanger. Now lets go." Sean said as they rushed to the hanger.

Arriving at the hanger they noticed the only ship was under Republic control before they rushed to it and saw Bane above get shot down by a clone.

"LETS GO!" Woods yelled.

"Come on." Sean said as they got in and flew to the clone who shot Bane. "The holocron?" Sean asked.

"Didn't find it sir."

"LETS GO!" Sean yelled as they flew off the ship just as it blew before arriving at Infinity.

Walking off the ship Sean walked to Tarkin and Anakin.

"So did we recover the Holocron?" Tarkin asked.

"No. Didn't get the chance. At least Bane didn't get it." Sean said.

"Kid! I think we have a problem." Woods said making Sean rush back to the ship.

"Whats wrong?" Sean asked before looking down seeing Green blood.

"Last I checked only humans were on this mission unless a zin was in here." Woods said.

"Zin have orange blood...But I definitely know who's blood this is." Sean said rushing out seeing Ahsoka with a clone who knocked her down before making it to a fighter and removed his helmet revealing himself to be bane before making it to one of the hyper space rings and left.

"Oh crap." Woods said.

"Bane can improvise I'll give him that." Sean said.

Later

Cade Bane had managed to capture 2 children and nearly a third had Anakin and Ahsoka not stopped him with the later recovering her Padawan braid.

Right now Bane was in interrogation with Sean, Mace and Obi-Wan

"What are you going to do Jedi? Torture me? It doesn't sound like the Jedi way." Bane said.

"I think the fear of whoever you work for outweighs your fear of us." Mace said.

"I already know who he's working for." Sean said surprising them minus Bane who smirked.

"And that would be?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Sidious." Sean said making Mace narrow his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Mace asked.

"Who else is cruel enough to hire Bane to kidnap Children and take a holocron out of the temple? I've never met him face to face. Only through hologram. Even then I could sense this deep cruelty he had. I could never stand it." Sean said. "Come on Bane just tell us where the Holocron and the Children are and maybe the Senate will go easy on you." Sean said.

"This conversation is over." Bane said making him sigh.

"Ok." Sean said before extending his arm out. "You will take us to the holocron." Sean said using the force making him scoff.

"Come on Kruger. That doesn't work on me." Bane said.

"You will take us to the Holocron." Obi-Wan said joining in using the force.

"Forget it." Bane said resisting.

"You will take us to the Holocron." Mace said.

"I...I won't!" Bane said.

"And you will take us NOW!" The three said.

"I...I will take you...NO! Get out of my head!" Bane yelled as he fought it off before it stopped and breathed hard.

"Want to try again?" Sean asked amused.

"Ugh. I've had enough of that. You'll get your children back." Bane said making Sean smirk.

Soon they were about to get on a transport with Bane.

"The chancellor wants a report on our progress." Mace said.

"Tell him this is not Republic business. It's an internal Jedi affair." Obi-Wan said.

"I have to disagree. As long as we are acting as military generals we have to report to him." Anakin said.

"Fair enough. You'll report to him while Mace and Obi-Wan go with Bane." Sean said.

"Right." Anakin said as they left.

"Think they'll find those kids?" Ahsoka asked.

"I have faith they will." Sean said.

"Hey babe." Revy said walking to them.

"Revy, Find anything?" Sean asked.

"Navigations was erased. However we find something strange. We found volcanic Ash on the ship." Revy said.

"Ash? All the planets he visited didn't have active volcanos." Ahsoka said.

"But theres one world I know of that would have a large number of them." Sean said before they walked to a ship thats older than the modern Republic. The Ebon Hawk. During the three month peace time Turok had found this ship on Raxus Prime and brought it back to fix it up. Now it was Sean's personal ship.

"I still can't believe Turok found this." Ahsoka said.

"He always had good skill locating stuff." Sean said.

Later

Soon the Ebon Hawk exited hyperspace and over the planet mustafar.

"Why would Bane come here?" Ahsoka asked.

"Isolated and no one would think to come here. Sidious must have a base here." Sean said as they landed on a platform before rushing inside to find the children.

Entering the room they found two droids holding the children before Sean used the force to pull them away into the girls arms before Sean crushed them.

"Think we can find some useful Data?" Revy asked before the place shook.

"No time!" Sean said as they rushed to the Hawk and flew out just as the facility collapsed.

"Someone doesn't want us to know something." Ahsoka said.

"Hmm." Sean said.

Later

"You weren't able to find out anything?" Mace asked.

"The facility destroyed. Obviously Sidious is hiding something. What about Bane and the Holocron?" Sean asked.

"The Holocron was secured...Bane got away." Obi-Wan said making him sigh.

"Of course he did. Why am I not surprised?" Sean asked before a device beeped which he picked up and chuckled. "Well...It doesn't matter now. Our reinforcements will arrive soon." Sean said.

"Good. We need all the help we can get." Mace said.

Later

Sean was in his lab working on some new projects.

Suddenly he heard some noises outside.

"Hmm?" Sean said following the noise before walking outside his office seeing the workers out cold. "The hell happened here?" Sean asked before a dart hit his neck. "ARGH!" Sean yelled in pain as his strength left him before falling over the rails hitting the floor. "What the hell is this?" Sean asked in annoyance.

"Little something that temporarily takes away your powers Kruger."

Sean looked and saw three people in black armor with a scorpion symbol on them.

"Red scorpions." Sean said glaring at them.

"Since your about to die let me introduce ourselves. My name is Jackson. These are my partners Stacy and Daniel." Jackson said.

"I know you three. You deserted the Marines after you failed to convince the military council to kill me. Claimed I was threat." Sean said before Stacy grabbed him by the throat.

"You are. The toxin in your blood has a disabling effect on your kind. Lasts only 10 minutes buts it more than enough for us to kill you. And once we do. People will finally see us at the heroes." Stacy said before they heard some banging noises.

"What was that?" Daniel asked while Sean chuckled.

"You guys are so screwed." Sean said.

"Lets check it out. We've got more than enough time." Jackson said as they left him.

The three walked through the factory before a hand grabbed Stacy by the throat and threw her into a wall. Jackson shot this person but didn't have any effect till he swung his weapon that hit him into the wall next her before Daniel tried to stab him but a hand grabbed his shoulder making him grunt in pain as his shoulder was squeezed till his bones popped out making him scream in pain before falling to his knees.

Next a Red mace appeared and came down on him slicing him in half.

"As I suspected...Nothing but a man."

"Stacy...Lets go." Jackson said as they left while the person with the Mace held his weapon to his face revealing him to be something similar to an ape and Wookie.

"Atriox." Sean said seeing his old friend. (From Halo wars 2. God I love that game)

"Yes...Run! Little scorpions." Atriox said.

Stacy and Jackson made it outside till they were ambushed by a large verity of species who attacked them making them scream as they were killed.

Soon the Republic Military and the Jedi arrived.

"Your timing was perfect." Sean said to Atriox who chuckled in amusement.

"So this you ally. I can see why you wanted him and his people involved in the war." Mace said impressed.

"Yeah the Brutes are what you call a warrior species. I met them shortly after I met the Elites. Then theres the Grunts, Jackals, Hunters and the Engineers. They will all help out in the War effort." Sean said.

"I thought you said you were immune to weapons of science." Bultar said treating him.

"But not to weapons of nature. The toxin comes from a flower thats super rare to find. They must have found enough to make the Toxin to disable me from the neck down and my powers." Sean said.

"And now thats three less Red Scorpions to deal with." Anakin said.

"Leaving only 14 left but they were the weakest ones possible. I get the feeling the next ones we deal with won't be so weak." Sean said.

 **Authors Note: Finally I got this done on time. Now the Brutes, Grunts, Jackals, Hunters and** **Engineers from Halo are added to the War effort and now there are Three Red scorpions off the table. Now Next Chapter will not be the Clovis Chapter. Next Chapter will involve another Ally joining the Republic and then the Geonosis Arc. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS!**


	21. The people of Sera

Chapter 21 The people of Sera

Its been a couple months since more from the far Outer Rim joined the Republic's Gran army. While still heavily out numbered due to the Zin the Republic had skill and power on its side.

Currently right now Sean was in his factory working on a new project that would benefit the Republic.

"What exactly is this device?" Tarkin asked seeing some machine that looked similar to a large cannon.

"It's called a space bridge. Something that can teleport anything to anywhere in seconds. Think of it this way. When one of our allies is attacked this can transport them instantly to said world in a second." Sean said.

"A rather creative invention." Tarkin said impressed.

"Yeah well it still has a few bugs to work out. I can only transport people from the ground and not space and in known space." Sean said.

"Does that include the areas you know?" Tarkin asked making him chuckle.

"You mean the new ones that just joined the Republic? Yeah...Plus another I've just contacted for some extra help. And personally...I think they'll provide us with the edge we need." Sean said.

"Oh?" Tarkin asked.

"The planet is very similar to Earth. 75% of the planet is military due to...My intervention. The planet had some problems that I helped fix." Sean said before he stepped back. "Finished." Sean said.

"When can we expect them to arrive?" Tarkin asked.

"We won't. They haven't invented space travel yet. The planet is similar to Earth in many ways. But they are more than capable of fighting in this war. Thats what the Space bridge is for. Sends them to us to negotiate with the Senate." Sean said.

"Ah I see." Tarkin said. It wasn't unusual to find worlds that were still somewhat primitive like Earth was before joining the Republic. "What exactly were you doing when you found them?" Tarkin said.

"Nothing. Routine expedition for me. Went looking for possible allies and I landed at their capital. Gave them my back story and I earned their respect. Helped out a lot of their problems including one big parasite that me and their top scientist eliminated it. They offered me permanent residence to stay. But my mission came first. Not the first place I might add." Sean said inputing some Data and coordinates.

"You mean like the Elite home world." Tarkin said.

"Them the brutes and various others. I had a good effect on people." Sean said before getting an alert from Makarov. "I have to go." Sean said before leaving.

Later

"Are you certain?" Sean asked.

"My sources confirm Senator Clovis may be funding the Separatists for new droid factories." Makarov said making Sean sigh before running his hand through his hair.

"This isn't good." Sean said.

"On the contrary it may be beneficial for us." Makarov said confusing him.

"I don't follow." Sean said.

"I did some backgrounds and it turns out Clovis had some romantic relations with the senator from Naboo." Makarov said surprising him.

"Padme used to date this prick?" Sean asked.

"Long time ago. I believe she can provide us with the intel we need to find that factory." Makarov said.

"Hmm. That would help. However finding the factory is only part of the problem. We also need to destroy it and with the Zin involved our odds are rather low. We need...Some extra help." Sean said.

"Enhanced help?" Makarov asked. After the Zin appeared the restrictions on enhanced people was lifted to increase results in the war effort.

"I'll need to go back to Earth to pick some up." Sean said.

"You make it sound like you're bringing back a monster." Makarov said making him laugh.

"In a way I am. You should know. She's one of the few people that scare even you." Sean said making him widen his eyes.

"Oh dear. You're not bringing in her of all people?" Makarov asked concerned making him laugh some more.

"No other option. Besides considering the Zin are involved I need every ace I can think of. Don't tell anyone where I'm going not even Tarkin. I'd rather not have people Like Arana or Burtoni learning about this to stop me for their own gains." Sean said as he got on the Ebon Hawk.

"I'll make sure they don't know." Makarov said as the Ebon Hawk took off to head to Earth.

Later

Exiting Hyperspace Sean appeared in front of his home planet.

"How sweet home." Sean said before getting dressed in Jedi robes with a hood on his head to make sure he wasn't noticed.

Arriving in Japan Sean landed on a landing pad before exploring the city.

Walking around he noticed a large number of sentient races from Twi'leks to Rodians who were all geared up. Clearly these people were bounty hunters and mercenaries. After all the Hutts were arrested and imprisoned all their finances and possessions were taken from them and transferred into the Republic's finances to keep the war effort going since the continued purchase of clones cost a great deal of money. So since the Hutts were out of business their guards and bounty hunters's wallets were lighter.

Walking to his destination Sean heard some commotion.

"As I said indecent Behavior is not allowed even from aliens!"

"Uh oh. Theres a rule I know all to well." Sean said walking to an inn before seeing a man known as a Jablogian on the ground growling in rage. Who he was growling at was a woman with white skin purple waist length hair and brown eyes. This was Miya Asama one of the top most powerful enhanced people of Earth and good reason. She was also in Sean's harem and usually kept certain members in line such as Revy and Juri. (Miya from Sekirei. If I added Karasuba to the harem it only makes sense to add her)

"You insolent woman! Who do you think you are! I was once Gorga the Hutt's right hand man! And you will show me the proper respect on this pathetic planet!" The Jablogian yelled aiming a blaster at her before his hand was grabbed and twisted making him cry out in pain.

"Be gone slime!" Sean yelled before kicking him away and he ran away.

"Well that was very nice of you...Sean." Miya said grinning making him blink before chuckling before removing his hood.

"How did you know it was me?" Sean asked making her giggle.

"Wasn't that hard. I know you just by presence alone and experience." Miya said making him chuckle.

"It's good to see you again...Unfortunately this isn't a social visit." Sean said as they walked inside.

"Sounds like you've had a long adventure Supreme Commander." Miya giggled.

"I'm still surprised the Chancellor gave me this position." Sean said.

"I take it you didn't come back just to show off your achievements." Miya said.

"No...I know you kept in contact with the others." Sean said.

"Oh? Do you need them for something?" Miya asked.

"Makarov has shown me evidence that the Separatists have built a new droid factory to produce more droids and weapons. Add to the fact the Republic is now once more vastly outnumbered. I need some extra help both in skill and enhancements." Sean said.

"Some of them didn't take your departure very well when you disappeared for three years...Including me." Miya said annoyed as a demon mask appeared behind her making him roll his eyes. Most were intimidated by this ONI mask as most called it but he was immune to it for good reason.

"Will you knock it off?" Sean said making her giggle before walking to a wall before it opened up revealing a computer.

"So who do you need?" Miya asked.

"Well, obviously I'm gonna need the troubling triplets. Kara, Galatea and Karen." Sean said. "Hopefully this battle will help them fight each other less." Sean said.

"Considering what your up against I can't blame you. And you might encounter one of the Red scorpions." Miya said.

"Noted. Next would be Vixen...Mari. Her amulet could be helpful in certain areas wherever the factory is." Sean said. (Vixen from Justice League unlimited)

"A perfect fit since she hasn't been in the field in a year." Miya said.

"Next would be Giganta. With her abilities she could stomp on the enemy tanks with ease." Sean said. (Justice League unlimited as well)

"Next would be the Sisters Starfire and Black fire." Sean said (Starfire from Justice League vs Teen Titans and have Blackfire look the same but their outfit is the New 52 outfit that are revealing)

"Those two were easy to keep in line." Miya said.

"Ok and uh Black Canary Dinah. Her hand to hand combat abilities could be useful and her sonic scream." Sean said. (Unlimited version)

"I had no trouble keeping her in line since she caused no problems." Miya said.

"I figured. Next would be Jenifer Walters AKA She-Hulk." Sean said. (Best I can pick is Fantastic four Tv show 2006)

"Why her? She's more of a lawyer." Miya said.

"And an impressive warrior. Her strength alone is enough to rival the Triplets one on one." Sean said.

"True enough." Miya said.

"Next would be Artemis. Her bow and Aim makes her a perfect fit." Sean said. (Young Justice version)

"Agreed." Miya said. "Anyone else?" Miya asked.

"Uh...Two more and your not gonna like one of them." Sean said.

"Oh?" Miya asked.

"Karasuba." Sean said making her stop and face him with a frown.

"Please tell me you're joking." Miya said annoyed.

"Look I know you two have issues but right now I need you to put that aside for the greater good." Sean said making her sigh. She hated to admit it but next to her Sean could keep her calm and under control just so long as he was around.

"Fine. So who's the last one?" Miya asked about to send out the alerts.

"You." Sean said surprising her.

"Me? Sean I haven't been in the field in five years." Miya said.

"Miya...You are considered one of the top enhanced people on Earth for good reason. You could be saying a lot of lives." Sean said holding her close. "I wouldn't consider you if I didn't have faith in your abilities." Sean said.

"Well..." Miya tried to say before they heard blaster fire.

"Come out here you witch!" The Jablogian from before yelled.

"Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me! Did being with the Hutts make this guy retarded?" Sean asked walking to the door.

"Come out here! Or I'll burn this place to the ground!" The Fat Alien said with some hired help with flamethrowers before Sean slammed the door open with sickly yellow slitted eyes making him lose all his confidence along with his men.

"Care to fucking repeat that?" Sean asked walking to him slowly.

"C-C-Commander Kruger...I didn't know you were associated with her...But she must pay for the disrespect she gave me!"

"Oh really? You and what Army?" Sean asked amused making him turn around seeing his men gone with their weapons on the ground.

"Um..."

Sean roared in an inhuman way making him scream in fear before Sean stopped and looked on in amusement before leaning into his ear.

"This is the part where you run." Sean whispered making him run like hell making Sean laugh. "And stay out!" Sean yelled. (I'm willing to bet all of you know where I got this from)

Later

"Sean!" Starfire yelled as she gave him a bone crushing hug.

"YEOW!" Sean yelled.

"Whoops. Sorry." Starfire said letting him go.

"Jesus Star. I thought you would have learned restraint by now." Sean said.

"And what did I say about flying in my house." Miya said sternly making her land and giggled sheepishly.

"Not that none of us aren't happy to see you but clearly this isn't a social visit." Artemis said.

"I need your help from all of you. Theres a droid factory we've just learned about...Hey wheres Karasuba...OW!" Sean yelled as a blade went right through his chest. "REALLY!" Sean yelled turning around and saw Karasuba with her sword out in his chest grinning.

"You don't seriously think all of us would just let you off the hook. Did you?" Karasuba asked. (Karasuba is from Sekirei)

"Karasuba. Do you know how difficult it is to get blood off the floor?" Miya asked annoyed.

"Oh lighten up." Karasuba said pulling her blade out and Sean growled at her. "So where is this factory at?" Karasuba asked.

"Not sure just yet. But I need all of you incase things get difficult. The Republic is still outnumbered because of the Zin joining the Separatists." Sean said.

"Hey theres fighting involved I'm all for it." Galatea said grinning.

"Of course you would." Kara said making her glare at her.

"You want to repeat that runt?" Galatea asked making her growl.

"Will you two knock it off?" Karen asked.

"Stay out of this bimbo!" Kara yelled making her growl.

"QUIET!" Sean yelled making them stop.

"You were saying now?" Jennifer asked.

"I need your skills and abilities incase things get complicated." Sean said.

"Well, lets go then. The longer we wait the more time the Separatists get to use for more droids." Vixen said.

Soon they went to the Ebon Hawk.

"Nice ship. You built this?" Artemis asked making him chuckle.

"As flattering as that is that you think I built this the answer is no. This ship is thousands of years old. Turok found it on a junk planet and I fixed it up." Sean said as they boarded. Miya however looked at her inn.

"Don't worry I asked some people to look after it." Sean said taking her inside.

"Lets go already." Galatea said before the ship took off and entered hyperspace.

Later

The Ebon hawk exited hyperspace before appearing in front of Coruscant.

"Holy crap. The whole planet is one big city." Artemis said.

"Been that way for thousands of years." Sean said before they landed at the senate. "Listen I don't want any trouble. I have some enemies in the senate and Jedi so behave." Sean said before Karasuba giggled. "What is it?" Sean asked concerned.

"Because Starfire, Blackfire, Kara, Galatea and Karen just went somewhere. Mari and Dinah followed them and it looks like Giganta, Artemis and Jennifer are talking to some old man in red robes." Karasuba said.

"Fuck!" Sean yelled rushing out.

The Chancellor was having a nice chat with the girls when Sean rushed off the ship.

"There you are. I was beginning to think something happened." Palpatine said making him chuckle.

"Yeah sorry about that. When Makarov told me the Separatists had a new droid factory I went back to Earth and got some help. Anyway I need to go look for some of them since they wandered off." Sean said rushing off with the others.

"Things are getting interesting." Palpatine said grinning.

Dinah had just entered the barracks with Mari looking for the troubling triplets. They weren't worried about Starfire and her sister causing trouble since they were more in control.

However feeling someone grab her by the ass brought a look of rage on her and spin kicked said person into the wall hard.

"No one is allowed to grope me!" Dinah yelled in anger.

"Dinah?"

Dinah turned and saw Makarov walking to them.

"Makarov. I didn't expect to see you here." Dinah said.

"I was preparing the troops for the mission. Senator Amidala found the location of the factory while Sean was gone. Its on Geonosis." Makarov said.

"I thought that planet was secured when the war broke out in the beginning." Dinah said.

"So did we but apparently the natives took it back." Makarov said before they heard groaning and turned and saw Travis holding his head.

"Of course he was the one who groped me." Dinah said making him sigh in annoyance.

"I'll take care of this. Was there a reason you four were in here?" Makarov asked.

"We're looking for the troubling triplets." Mari said making him chuckle.

"I believe I saw them heading for the Jedi temple." Makarov said.

"Colonel." Mace said approaching them.

"General Windu. Something I can help you with?" Makarov asked.

"I was hoping you could explain who they are?" Mace asked looking at the four.

"Enhanced members of Earth. Sean brought them here when we learned of the Droid factory. Considering we're heavily outnumbered we're gonna need all the help we can get." Makarov said.

"I see. And I can only assume they are part of his harem?" Mace said in amusement making them giggle.

"Can't blame him for being so loving." Mari said.

At the Jedi temple the Triplets were in Ahsoka's room talking.

"I understand Sean is always looking out for you but why do you three always fight?" Ahsoka asked.

"To see who's the strongest of course." Kara said.

"And not just to get Sean to pay more attention to one of us?" Galatea teased.

"Behave. Act your age." Karen said making her growl.

"You behave Bimbo!" Galatea yelled.

"At least she doesn't have a fat ass." Kara teased.

"OOOH!" Galatea yelled using heat vision on both of them throwing them out the door.

"HEY!" Ahsoka yelled as the three fought with others watching.

"I'm gonna tear you two apart!" Galatea yelled.

"THATS ENOUGH!"

All three girls stopped and looked at Sean who had an annoyed look on his face.

"Uh oh." The three said.

Later

"I swear to god you three will be the death of me." Sean said as they were in the communication center.

"Sorry." Karen said.

"Whatever now then. With the information Senator Amidala has provided for us we can launch an assult on Geonosis." Sean said.

"So who goes where?" Revy asked.

"I'll make selections for who's in command and with who later. Right now we need to load up the troops." Sean said.

"Shouldn't we wait?" Tarkin asked.

"For what?" Anakin asked.

"One of my allies will be arriving here soon. We have a day before we set out." Sean said.

Meanwhile

Arana was walking through the halls of the temple with an angered look. It was bad enough he lost his position on the council and his title as Jedi Master but now Sean's brother had threatened him and beat him with ease for his treatment towards his younger brother.

As he was walking he bumped into something.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Arana looked to see his face was in a pair of breasts making him jump back and saw an annoyed Karasuba.

"Who do you think you are?" Karasuba asked.

"I am a Jedi master! I don't need...Hey wait a minute! Your one of the Sith's whores!" Arana yelled before Karasuba swiftly pulled out her sword and aimed at his throat.

"Call me or anyone in our group that again and believe me I will kill you where you stand. And since I heard you've been bad mouthing Sean." Karasuba said slashing her sword down on him but nothing cut making him blink before his pants ripped apart showing him in pink boxers with green dots on making her giggle. "You better run or your reputation will defiantly go down the drain." Karasuba said making him run off while holding his pants up in humiliation.

"Was that really required?" Miya asked looking at her.

"Nah...But it was fun." Karasuba said as they walked away.

Meanwhile

Sean was in his office about to contact his allies when an explosion was heard.

"What the?" Sean asked before pulling up video surveillance showing the gun ships on the ground were destroyed.

Suddenly he heard a scream making him rush out and saw his staff with some collars on their necks. Just as Sean was about to rush in a blaster went off.

"Don't even think about it Kruger." A British voice said making him turn and saw someone in red armor on with a familiar symbol.

"Another Red Scorpion? You guys are relentless I'll give you that. What happened to you back in the day? You lost someone?" Sean asked making him laugh.

"Please...I have no grudge against you or your clan."

Sean was surprised by this.

"You don't?" Sean asked surprised.

"No. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Damian Knight. I have no grudge against you or the clan. No...I just need some information from you. Of course I couldn't get anywhere near you when I was in the army since my intentions were obvious." Damian said while Sean put his hands behind his back before using a device to activate the Space bridge.

Meanwhile in the unexplored Regions.

"Colonel! We're getting a signal here!"

A man in some armor walked to the technician before reading the signal that was an emergency beacon.

Suddenly a space bridge opened up.

"Get everyone available! We're going in!"

Back at the factory

Woods and the others were pinned down by Droids and Zin that somehow got past security.

"Now I see why Sean hated the Senates security system. It is a joke!" Woods yelled.

Not to far out from the factory a space bridge opened up.

"What the hell is that?" Anakin asked.

"A space bridge. Sean showed this to me before we learned about the droid factory. Its able to transport objects and people across the galaxy." Tarkin said.

"So if its open now." Mace said.

"His allies are on their way." Tarkin said.

(Insert the Great escape from Gears of war 4)

Exiting the portal were several aircraft similar to Earth's Helicopters along with several flying beasts.

"Here they come!" Woods yelled.

"This Sargent Fenix! Requesting permission to land!" Fenix said.

"Granted." Mace said as they landed before several people in armor with weapons that looked like they had Chainsaws on the bottom rushed out along with several strange creatures.

"What happened here?" Fenix asked.

"Droids and Zin somehow got past security and raided the factory. We think a member of the Red scorpions is in there with him." Woods said.

"Ah shit them again?"

"Dom, Baird, Cole! Your with me!" Fenix said before the men started firing Mortars at the Droids and Zin. "GO! GO!" Fenix yelled as they rushed in before kicking down the door.

Above they saw Sean fighting against Damian with his star saber.

"Need a hand kid?" Baird asked.

"GET THOSE COLLARS OFF THE STAFF! THERE EXPLOSIVES!" Sean yelled before trying to slash Damian who ran away and Sean chased him.

"Lets get these things off." Dom said using his weapon called a Lancer to get it off.

Damian rushed to his ship before getting in and took off.

"Damn!" Sean yelled before Fenix rushed to him. "Nice timing Marcus." Sean said.

"Got all the collars off. Who the hell was that?" Marcus asked.

"Damian Knight as he calls himself." Sean said.

Later

"So let me get this straight these people are from the planet Sera? Which is very similar to Earth." Anakin said.

"Extremely. Sera has two inhabitants. Humans and Locust. When I arrived there was a possibility of war between them but thankfully with Marcus's father Adam Fenix's help we were able to destroy the Parasite infecting the planet preventing the war. The parasite was in the hollow which is where the Locust were." Sean said.

"Relations between the Locust and the COG started to get better till coexistence became easy." Colonel Hoffman said.

"The Parasite was actually used as a fuel source but when we destroyed it I showed them an alternative fuel source in the form of crystals from another ally of mine." Sean said.

"I'm surprised you didn't contact them first when we needed some extra help." Anakin said.

"I wanted to keep them out of it for a while since like Earth War was written deep into their history." Sean said.

"So what happened to Damian? He just left like that?" Mace asked.

"Thing is he wasn't after me. He had no grudge against me. He was after something my clan has...The treasure cove." Sean said.

"The what?" Marcus asked.

"The clan is 200,000 years old Marcus. You think we didn't receive gold and treasure for years of services? He knew the location but not the exact area. So I gave it to him to save my staff but then he tried to kill them anyway but I destroyed the trigger." Sean said.

"You don't seem all that concerned that he now knows where this Treasure cove lies." Mace said making him laugh.

"Wait a minute. You're hiding something." Anakin said.

"He knew the legends and the location...But there was one thing he doesn't know." Sean said.

Meanwhile

Damian laughed as he stood in the massive treasure room full of gold and jewels.

"With all this I can live like a king. I could actually buy the galaxy." Damian said before a shadow appeared above him making him turn before screaming.

Back with the group

"Anyway I'm pretty sure thats the last we've seen of the weakest members since he was only in it for the gold." Sean said.

"Leaving 13 left." Obi-Wan said.

"What you've already killed seven of them?" Dom asked.

"They all came at me not the other way around. This is the third time they've gotten on the planet." Sean said.

"Now that we're here we can help the Republic out. If your this outnumbered our troops will help even the odds." Hoffman said.

"I'll send every available cruiser to pick them up. With this much help our odds have just evened out." Sean said.

Later

The Space bridge was bringing in a large amounts of both Gears and Locust who were loading up on the cruisers.

"I can see exactly why you brought them here. Their numbers brought up ours significantly." Tarkin said.

"We may still be outnumbered by a couple billions but this is more than enough. Even with Clovis backing the Separatists we have skill on our side." Sean said.

"Agreed. Anymore allies you feel like asking for help?" Tarkin asked.

"For now? No. It think we're good." Sean said as the troops boarded the cruisers ready to head to Geonosis.

 **Authors Note: Finally I got this done. I was gonna upload this yesterday but then some things came up. Also give thanks to** **General TigerDragon who helped me introduce Miya and the others in Sean's harem. Now Next Chapter will be amazing with a lot of changes and a hint on who the next Ally to join the Republic will be. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS. See ya.**


	22. Second Battle of Geonosis

Chapter 22 Second battle of Geonosis

Its been 3 days since the people of Sera joined the Republic and its army joining the Grand Army of the Republic. This now almost made the Republic and Separatists evenly matched in troops.

Right now however the Republic had a large problem. Senator Clovis has funded the Separatists in creating new Droid factories on the Planet of Geonosis.

Sean immediately assembles a massive invasion to retake the planet once more and make sure it can never be taken back by the Separatists.

Arriving from both Hyper Space and Slip Space were 50 cruisers ready to retake the planet once and for all.

On Infinity stood General's Mundi and Kenobi with Sean in the middle.

"I cannot believe we are back here again." Obi-Wan said.

"It is unfortunate. The Resistance from the Native Geonosians was stronger than we anticipated." Mundi said.

"Thats the thing about war. You think you've won the fight but your right back where you started." Sean said looking at the planet.

"Have you been to Geonosis before?" Mundi asked.

"Hmm? No. Dooku preferred when I was working on weapons and such. The Malevolence is proof enough of what I can make." Sean said.

"True enough." Obi-Wan said before Ahsoka and Anakin walked in.

"Your both late." Sean said annoyed.

"Sorry, Sean, Ahsoka and I were busy routing Seppies near Dorin." Anakin said.

"My squadron alone had 55 kills." Ahsoka said proudly.

"Yeah, but mine had 76." Anakin said.

"Showoff." Ahsoka said.

"Are you two serious right now? Your making some competition out of this?" Sean asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, it's just a little friendly competition nothing to worry about." Anakin said.

"What I worry about is the way this war seems to be drawing out with the amount of allies the Separatists are now gaining. We had them out numbered by billions before the War resumed and now we're out numbered once again." Obi-Wan said.

"I've still got plenty of allies in the far outer rim in the unknown regions." Sean said.

"Then why not call them in now?" Ahsoka asked.

"Only reason I reached out to some like the Brutes and the others was because we were extremely outnumbered. They'd have to raise their numbers again." Sean said.

"I see." Anakin said.

"Now then. lets get the meeting underway." Sean said as they left for the meeting room.

Soon most of the most experienced members and highest ranking commanders were in the room along with Palpatine, Irons and Yoda in Hologram form. (Picture the room as the one the Rebels used in Return of the Jedi when they planed to take out the second Death Star)

"Ok lets go everything we know." Sean said pulling a hologram of the planet. "Based on the information Senator Amidala was able to acquire from former Senator Clovis. We now know there are at least dozens of factories on the planet." Sean said.

"So which one are we going after?" Marcus asked.

"Most of the Army will handle the other factories scattered across the planet. Our target however will be the primary Factory which is located in the palace." Sean said pulling the hologram of the palace out.

"Damn." Dom said.

"Since the Zin are here we'll have to divide and conquer." Tarkin said.

"Meaning your gonna split us up." Baird said.

"Indeed. Kruger has placed everyone here with leaders that are well suited for this task." Tarkin said before the lists came up on who was leading and who would be with said leaders. (My buddy Reaperofballance made this. If their names are in Bold their they are the leaders and those under them are those under their command)

 **SEAN** -7

Jace (Gears)

Dizzy (Gears)

Mason (CoD)

Woods (CoD)

Bowman (CoD)

Palmer (Halo)

Kota (Star Wars)

 **MAKAROV** -7

Sofia (Gears)

Paduk (Gears)

Price (CoD)

Ilona (CoD)

Douglas (Halo)

Cody (Star Wars)

Kara (DC)

 **ATRIOX** -7

Cole (Gears)

Ghost (CoD)

Gaz (CoD)

Roach (CoD)

Noble 5 (Halo)

Rex (Star Wars)

Karasuba (Sekirei)

 **ARBITER** (Halo 5)-7

Hoffman (Gears)

Bernadette (Gears)

Noble 1 (Halo)

Alice (Halo)

5's (Star Wars)

Cutup (Star Wars)

Starfire (Teen Titans vs Justice League)

 **ANAKIN** -6

Marcus Fenix (Gears)

John Taylor (CoD)

Jacob Hendricks (CoD)

Jerome (Halo)

Galatea (DC)

She-Hulk (Fantastic Four 2006 series)

 **OBI-WAN** -7

Dom (Gears)

Tai (Gears)

Soap (CoD)

Noble 2 (Halo)

Echo (Star Wars)

Raven (Teen Titans)

Miya (Sekirei)

 **MACE** -6

Baird (Gears)

Hudson (CoD)

Weaver (CoD)

Ahsoka (Star Wars)

Musubi (Sekirei)

Killer Frost (Assault from Arkham)

 **MUNDI** -6

Revy (Black Lagoon)

Loomis (Gears)

Sargent Forge (Halo)

Tup (Star Wars)

Bly (Star Wars)

Karen (DC)

 **AAYLA** -6

Sam (Gears)

Merrick (CoD)

Keegan (CoD)

Blackfire (DC)

Wolffe (Star Wars)

Jesse (Star Wars)

 **DAVID** -6

Anthony Carmine (Gears)

Ben Carmine (Gears)

Clayton Carmine (Gears)

Sargent Major Johnson (Halo)

Korra (Legend of Korra)

Rias (Highschool DxD)

 **PLO** -7

Reznov (OC)

Peter Maretti (CoD)

Noble 3 (Halo)

Sev (Star Wars)

Scorch (Star Wars)

Fixer (Star Wars)

Regina (Dino Crisis)

 **FISTO** -6

Julia (OC)

Turner (CoD)

Pierson (CoD)

Gree (Star Wars)

Boss (Star Wars)

Black Canary (DC)

 **LUMINARA** -7

Anya (Gears)

Sarah Hall (CoD)

Noble 4 (Halo)

Hardcase (Star Wars)

Kix (Star Wars)

Rogue (X-Men Evolution)

Giganta (DC)

 **SHEPHERD** -6

Minh (Gears)

Sabastian Diaz (CoD)

Heavy (Star Wars)

Barris (Star Wars)

Artemis (Young Justice)

Vixen (DC)

 **RAAM** (Gears)-7

Barrick (Gears)

Cormack (CoD)

Knox (CoD)

Tartarus (Halo)

Colt (Star Wars)

Havoc (Star Wars)

Wonder Woman (Justice League Unlimited)

 **KARN** (Gears)-6

Elias (CoD)

Rorke (CoD)

Decimus (Halo)

Waxer (Star Wars)

Boil (Star Wars)

Kazehana (Sekirei)

 **SKORGE** (Gears)-6

Velera (Gears)

Gideon (CoD)

Joker (CoD)

Noble 6 (Halo)

Blitz (Star Wars)

Juri (Street Fighter 4)

"I like this selection." Paduk said.

"Wait how come I have to go with the old guy?" Revy asked annoyed while Mundi looked slightly offended.

"Revy I swear. I put this selection for a reason. Just deal with it." Sean said making her grumble.

"With respect but shouldn't Me and Hoffman be one of the leaders since we are at the rank of Colonel." Colonel Loomis asked.

"I thought about that but then I decided against it. People like RAAM, Skorge and Karn are easily able to adapt to many situations and their tactics are brutal. They'll need to be if we want to survive this as quickly as possible." Sean said.

"Fair enough." Loomis said.

"I understand we're trying to spread them out as best we can but doesn't having 17 commanders on the field seem a little overkill?" Ahsoka asked.

"Are you questioning your commanding officer's decision?" Loomis asked.

"Easy Loomis." Sean said. "We need to spread them out as best we can. Don't forget we're still outnumbered by a couple billion. But we have skill and power on our side." Sean said.

"Isn't it risky committing 17 generals to one area of the attack? If something were to go wrong it could deal a serious blow." Palpatine said.

"With respect sir everyone in this room is that the top of their game. We need everyone in here if we're gonna pull this off." Sean said.

"Of course. As always I will leave the strategies to you Commander." Palpatine said before ending his transmission with Irons and Yoda.

"What about Poggle? He obviously must be here since this is his home." Reznov asked.

"Who's Poggle?" Loomis asked.

"He's one of the leaders of the Separatists alliance." Sean said.

"Ah." Loomis said.

"Intel suggests he's held up at the Primary droid factory." Tarkin said.

"So why not just bomb the hell out of it from here?" Dom asked.

"One its protected by a ray shield which is impossible to destroy from the outside. Second of all Poggle knows a great deal of information. Information that could prove vital in ending this war sooner." Sean said.

"Indeed." Tarkin said.

"So all 17 commanders will land and try to meet up at the shield generator and with that amount of fire power we can destroy it and then focus on the factory." Anakin said.

"Yeah. And to make sure everyone gets their quicker...You'll all need these." Sean said pulling out a large object.

"A targeting beacon for the Hammer of dawn." Paduk said. (From Gears of war 5)

"The what?" Kenobi asked before images of satellites appeared.

"These are the Hamer of Dawn. Large lasers that rival a Nuclear warhead without the fallout. Sera used this during the Pendulum Wars that lasted for 79 years. While I'm not exactly fond of this weapon we'll need every advantage we can get since we are heavily outnumbered." Sean said.

"So one of us carries these with each group." Revy asked.

"Exactly. As long as you have that you can use the hammer on any target." Sean said.

"Their front lines are heavily fortified. Look at that giant wall with all the gun emplacements." Ahsoka said pointing at the wall. "That won't be easy to get past." Ahsoka said.

"Don't worry. None of us will be going anywhere near that." Anakin said.

"What happened to all that Enthusiasm from earlier?" Sean asked amused.

"Don't worry about us. You just get to that landing zone." Anakin said.

"Oh sure. We'll be waiting for you for a year." Sean said amused.

"Gentlemen, if you are quite finished, we have a battle to begin." Luminara said.

"True. All right get to your drop ships." Sean said.

"What about Brumaks?" Dom asked.

"We'll have to clear a path for the transports to land before sending them in." Sean said.

"And what about me?" Arana asked glaring at him.

"You? You will stay here and stay out of the way so you can't screw up this operation." Sean said walking past him only for him to grab Sean.

"Listen to me Sith!" Arana yelled before Paduk and Cole grabbed him before throwing him away.

"Sit your ass down." Cole said.

"Ignore him. He's bark and no bite. Like a whimpering dog. Only reason he's even here because of Senator Bortuni." Sean said as they walked away while he growled.

Soon everyone was in the hanger before Hammer of Dawn satellites were being sent out into the atmosphere waiting for a signal.

"Wouldn't just using Nukes work?" Ahsoka asked.

"Nukes are used as a last resort and I prefer to use them in space to avoid the after effects." Sean said before getting on his Gunship with his group.

"Good luck." Ahsoka said as the doors closed and they took off.

"This is gonna be fun." Dizzy said.

Hundreds of Gun ships flew to the planet along with air support before they started taking heavy fire.

Makarov and his team got on a Pelican before they took off.

"So your the one who trained Kruger when he was a child. He speaks highly of you." Paduk said to Makarov who chuckled.

"I'll bet. Let us hope we can get close enough to the landing site." Makarov said before one of the gun ships was shot down.

"This is gonna be fun." Douglas said loading up a rocket launcher.

"Spartans." Makarov said rolling his eyes.

Atriox and his group got on a Phantom.

"This is gonna be fun." Karasuba said looking at her blade.

"No messing around. I want this mission done as quickly as possible so we may reclaim this planet." Atriox said.

"You got no complain from me." Karasuba said.

"It's go time Baby." Cole said.

Arbiter and his team got on a Clone gun ship before taking off.

"Any Advice on the planet sir?" Hoffman asked.

"Only that you stay close to your comrades. You'll live much longer that way." Arbiter said before the ship shook violently.

Anakin and his group got on a Raven before taking off.

"This brings back memories." Anakin said.

"You've been here before?" Marcus asked.

"This is where the war started. I lost my arm here." Anakin said.

"I thought Jedi were like the Kruger's nearly invincible." John Taylor said.

"Maybe he's cocky." Jacob Hendrix said getting some laughs while Anakin's eyes twitched in annoyance.

'Sean, I'm gonna kill you for putting them on my team.' Anakin thought annoyed.

Obi-Wan got on his Pelican with his team and took off.

"You were here before right?" Dom asked.

"Indeed. Last time I was mounted to a pole and attacked by several humongous monsters." Obi-Wan said.

"Sounds entertaining." Raven said.

"It was for the Locals." Obi-wan said.

Mace got on a Phantom with his team before taking off.

"This is gonna be fun." Musubi said making Mace raise an eyebrow.

"Exactly how is war fun?" Mace asked.

"Don't listen to her. She's always craving a fight. Hell she once attacked Sean the first time they met not because of who he was but because of her lust for battle. She's almost as bad as Juri actually but enhanced." Hudson said.

"I see." Mace said.

"How does Earth have Enhanced people?" Baird asked.

"Modern science and basic accidents...You know...The Usual bullshit." Killer Frost said.

Mundi and his team got on a Raven before taking off.

"Do try to stay focused." Mundi said to Revy who frowned.

"The fuck is that supposed to mean. Was a wise crack because of Felucia?" Revy asked.

"Easy Two hands. You can go off the rail from time to time." Forge said making her grumble.

"Just follow orders kid." Loomis said.

"Whatever." Revy said.

Aayla got on a Clone Gunship with her team before taking off.

"This is gonna be fun." Black Fire said making Aayla chuckle in amusement.

"Do try to stay focused. We are trying to end a war not prolong it." Aayla said.

"You should see the amount of wars back home. It's almost like Sera and Earth are practically the very same." Sam said.

"Theres a scary thought." Jesse said making Wolffe chuckle.

David got on a Phantom with his squad before taking off.

"Sean never mentioned he had an older brother. Younger yeah but not you." Clayton Carmine said.

"He didn't know about me till 5 months ago during the NOVA six incident. I'll explain that later." David said.

"So if your another Kruger that must mean your just as powerful as him." Ben Carmine said.

"We don't measure each other by power only actions. If you want a demonstration you'll get your chance." David said.

Plo and his group entered a Pelican before taking off.

"You were here during the first battle right?" Reznov asked.

"Indeed. We lost many Jedi the last time we were here to rescue Kenobi." Plo said.

"Our first mission all over again." Sev said.

"Your commandos right?" Regina asked.

"Thats right. Delta was here the first time. No way we were gonna miss this a second time. (Boss, Sev, Scorch and Fixer are from the Stars wars Republic Commando game just incase people forgot and they did appear in the Clone wars series)

Fisto and his group got on a Raven before taking off.

"Bring back memories Sir?" Turner asked.

"Not good ones I assure you. My only hope is we recapture this planet once more." Fisto said.

"We will. This will be hard but we'll pull through." Pierson said.

Luminara and her group boarded a Phantom before taking off.

"This is gonna be fun." Giganta said cracking her knuckles.

"Do try to stay focused." Luminara said.

"Don't let her fool you. She never fails to stay on target during a missing." Sarah Hall said.

General Shepherd boarded a Pelican with his group before taking off.

"All Right you all know what to do. We take this planet back from the bugs. I do not want these things to gain an advantage over us." Shepherd said.

"Understood General." Kim Minh said.

"I'm looking forward to seeing this Hammer of Dawn in action." Heavy said laughing.

"Boys." Artemis said to Vixen who giggled.

RAAM and his group entered a Republic Gun ship before taking off.

"This is gonna be fun." Barrick said loading his lancer.

"I like these weapons." Colt said. (An Arc Trooper incase people forgot)

"Yeah. Kruger liked all the weapons back home." Barrick said.

Karn and his group got on a Pelican before taking off.

"Remind you of the old insurgents back on Earth?" Rorke asked his old buddy Elias.

"No...This is worse." Elias said.

"No shit." Rorke said.

Skorge and his group boareded a phantom before taking off.

"This is gonna be fun." Juri said cracking her neck.

"Try not to attack your own team again." Gideon said.

"That was one time!" Juri yelled.

"Bullshit." Joker said making her growl.

Each of the leaders flew to the landing site before the bugs started firing on them. Several gunships were hit.

"Keep heading to that landing site." Sean said.

"Yes sir." The Pilot said before the left side got hit and the Pilot took a shot to the face.

"AW SHIT!" Jace yelled.

"BRACE!" Woods yelled as they crashed.

Makarov successfully landed at his landing site.

"That was easy." Paduk said before they started getting attacked by the Bugs.

"You had to say something!" Price yelled before firing at them as well.

Atriox and his group were taking heavy fire before they got shot down.

"Brace for impact." Atriox said before they crashed.

"Ok that sucked." Cole said as they got out.

The Zin were quick to rush out before attacking them.

"Take cover!" Rex yelled before Karasuba rushed in and started slicing them up.

Arbiter and his group successfully landed before the Geonosians came out attacked them.

"There they are!" Hoffman yelled before the men fired on them.

Starfire flew up and started firing fire bolts at them burning the alive.

"Lets go!" Cutup yelled.

Anakin and his squad were flying to their landing site when they were hit.

"Oh boy. Brace yourselves!" Anakin yelled as they crashed.

"Aw shit." Marcus said as they got out.

"Come on! Get up we have to keep moving!" Anakin yelled as they charged out and attacked the Separatists.

Obi-Wan and his group were coming up to their landing site before they were hit.

"Grab onto something!" Dom yelled as they crashed.

Soap was the first to get out as the rest of their unite landed.

"Incoming!" Soap yelled as mortar fire came at them.

"Fire from above." Tai said before Miya charged out and slashed her enemies while Raven used her magic to force them back and to shield them.

Mace and his group landed before Enemies rushed at them with the intent to kill.

"Here they come!" Weaver yelled before Musubi picked up a large rock and threw it at them crushing them.

"Holy shit!" Baird said.

"She may be an airhead but she's reliable." Killer Frost said.

"No kidding." Ahsoka said deflecting some shots.

Mundi and his group were crash landing.

"Get the tanks on the ground now!" Mundi yelled.

"AW SHIT!" Revy yelled as they crashed.

"That was fun." Forge said getting out.

Karen took to the sky before using her heat vision on the aircraft heading for them.

"Here they come!" Bly yelled.

"Take them out!" Loomis yelled as the men fired.

Aayla and her squad landed before fending off the Bugs.

"Lets get this over with." Sam said using her lancer on one of them cutting it in half.

Blackfire flew into the air before blasting the enemy on the ground forcing them back.

David and his group were crash landing.

"BRACE!" David yelled as they crashed.

"Ok that sucked." Anthony Carmine said before they got out and came under fire from the Zin.

"Sir we have to use the hammer!" Clayton yelled before they were blasted by electricity by David.

"We're not that desperate yet. Come on. Lets get to the meeting point." David said as they moved forward.

Plo and his group landed before they were attacked by the enemy only for them to be hit by the hammer of dawn killing them with ease.

"An impressive weapon." Plo said as Reznov inspected the beacon.

"Now I see why Kruger brought this here." Reznov said carrying it as they moved forward.

Fisto and his group were about to land when they were shot down.

"I hate it when that happens." Julia said as they got out before the bugs attacked them.

"Here we go." Turner said.

"COVER AND FIRE!" Pierson yelled as they laid down fire.

Luminara and her group safley landed before getting out.

Suddenly the Zin came out and were about to Attack when Giganta grew to great size and squashed them.

"Yuck." Giganta said inspecting her feet.

"Will you knock it off. Lets go." Rogue said as they moved forward.

Shepherd and his group landed before the Bugs attacked them.

"Lieutenant! Fire that Hammer! NOW!" Shepherd yelled.

"Roger that sir." Minh said using the hammer before the lasers started killing the enemy with ease.

"Holy crap. That is a nice toy." Heavy said.

"I prefer a bow and arrow thank you." Artemis said.

"Come on lets go." Vixen said using her amulet to adapt Cheetah speed to scout out the area.

"Lets move." Shepherd said.

RAAM and his group were shot down before they crashed.

Some of the bugs approached it before RAAM grabbed on and crushed it making the other bug scream about to pull back when RAAM grabbed it and threw it down and stepped on it.

"Forward." RAAM said.

"Yes sir." Colt said as they moved forward while Diana flew to scout out ahead.

Karn and his group landed safely before they were attacked.

"Such a bore." Kazehana said before unleashing the wind to blow them away.

"Lets go." Rorke said as they moved forward.

Skorge was the last to land before some of the Zin tried to attack them only for Skorge to jump at them with a double chansaw staff and sliced them to pieces.

"Move forward." Skorge said.

"Lets go." Gideon said as they moved forward.

"To everyone who fights for the glory of the Republic...Commander Kruger has Fallen." Arana said on the comms. "I general Arana have taken my rightful place as your supreme commander." Arana said grinning.

"He cannot be serious." Ahsoka said in disbelief.

"ARANA YOU FUCKING MORON! I STILL BREATHE! A FACT YOU SHALL REGRET WHEN I CHOKE THE LIFE OUT OF YOU!" Sean roared making everyone chuckle or laugh. "Tarkin, I want reinforcements sent to every commander immediately!" Sean yelled. (Anyone who's a transformer fan knows exactly where I got this from)

"We're little stretched I'm afraid. If we divert any forces from anywhere it will mean sacrificing other areas of the campaign." Tarkin said.

"Fine! But the any available units are available you will send them to us." Sean said before using his star Saber to blast a large number of bugs. "Forward!" Sean yelled.

Mundi was being picked up by Revy as Forge approached them.

"What are our losses Sargent?" Mundi asked.

"We got hit pretty hard. All our tanks are intact. Most of us are pretty scattered right now." Forge said.

"What about Kruger or Skywalker?" Loomis asked.

"Skywalker is in the middle of a fire fight. He lost all his tanks. Kruger right now is leading his forces to the meeting point with most of his tanks intact. We'll have to meet up with everyone as we go." Forge said.

"Very well." Mundi said.

Anakin and his group fought off a large number of Bugs and Zin.

"I hear ya." Marcus said on the comms.

"Marcus! Whats the word? Can Obi-Wan send support or not?" Anakin asked slicing one of the Zin in half.

"No. Dom said they crashed on the way here just like us." Marcus said.

"Then we have to use the hammer." Anakin said.

"Hammers no good." Taylor said looking at the busted device.

"Great the one time we get to use something similar to a nuke and ours gets busted up." Anakin said as She Hulk lifted a large bolder up before throwing it at the enemy crushing them.

Galatea flew in the sky before using heat vision on the Zin.

"Lets go!" Hendricks yelled as they rushed forward.

Atriox led his group with very little difficulty as he used his mace on the Bugs.

"WHOOO!" Cole yelled rushing in.

"GO! GO! GO!" Rex yelled as they rushed forward.

"Little bugs." Atriox said pushing one of the Zin down before stepping on him spraying his guts out.

Makarov led his group forward up before they started using the Hammer on them to advance from their position.

"An impressive weapon." Makarov said.

"Based on old UIR beacons." Paduk said.

Kara flew up before grabbing one of the fighters before throwing it at the zin crushing them.

"Keep moving forward." Makarov said as they advanced from their position.

Arbiter and his men advanced from their position before fighting against the Zin.

"Forward!" Arbiter yelled as they rushed at them.

"With respect general we might need to use the hammer." Hoffman said.

"We are not on the losing end of this battle Colonel. Only if required shall we use it not before." Arbiter said stabbing one of the Zin in the chest with his energy sword. (Also from halo 5)

"Lets move!" Noble 1 said as they moved forward.

Mace and his group continued to advance.

"How close are we to the others?" Mace asked.

"We should be close to General Skywalker's position sir." Baird said.

"Lets get moving then." Hudson said as they rushed forward.

Mundi sliced apart a metal piece that was blocking the way for their tanks.

"Should brought in those Scarabs. They could clear this area in no time." Revy said.

"Too heavy for the drop ships." Forge said.

Tarkin was observing the battle from Infinity before Loomis appeared in hologram form.

"Captain Tarkin. We need air support on our positions immediately." Loomis said.

"I'm afraid thats impossible. We have no reinforcements to spare." Tarkin said.

"Our forces are getting hammered right now since we're scattered." Loomis said.

"This is full planetary invasion colonel. If we divert any support it means sacrificing other areas of this campaign. All we can do is help you locate the other commanders." Tarkin said.

"Understood." Loomis said.

"So no go on backup?" Revy asked.

"Unfortunately no." Loomis said not happy about that.

As Mundi continued to lead the troops one of the walls blew up making him and his men get in defensive position before General Plo and his group appeared.

"Master Plo." Mundi said.

"Master Mundi. It is good to see everyone alive." Plo said.

"What about the others?" Forge asked.

"Scattered I'm afraid." Plo said.

Aayla and her group were pinned down by Mortar fire from the Zin.

"Damnit! We're never gonna advance at this rate." Sam yelled before one of the walls exploded before David and his group rushed in.

"Well, isn't this just nice." David said annoyed.

"We are not gonna be able to advance like this." Aayla said.

"Use the damn Hammer." Clayton said.

"We can't we lost ours on the way down." Jesse said.

"You guys asked if I was just as strong as my brother? Your about to see an old traditional power that we're famous for." David said getting up before his body was engulfed in light.

(Insert Rise of Ghidorah from Godzilla King of the monsters soundtrack)

When the light died down a large gust of dust appeared.

"What the hell?" Ben asked before lightning appeared in this cloud of dust before a tail with quills moved past them before they looked up and saw.

"Oh shit a dragon." Korra said seeing a dragon's head before she saw another.

"Two?" Aayla asked before a third was seen as the cloud vanished and the form of a three headed dragon was seen. (KING GHIDORAH from Godzilla King of the monsters 2019)

"HOLY SHIT!" Ben yelled.

The Zin gasped in fright at this monster before David roared at them and blasted them with lightning so powerful it turned them to dust.

(End song)

"Wow. I wonder if Sean does that." Clayton said impressed.

"Oh I'm willing to bet yes on that." Rias said smiling.

Sean slashed his sword creating a wave that vaporized the Zin with ease before one of the walls blew up.

"Now what?" Sean asked before Makarov and his group appeared.

"Seems you all had some fun." Paduk said.

"I'd hardly call it that. When I get my hands on Arana for that stunt he pulled." Sean said annoyed.

"Our forces are spread all over the place." Sofia said.

"Better spread out then Meeting them all head on in one place. This way it diverts their forces." Sean said.

Luminara and her group were pinned down hard by the Zin.

"We have no choice. Use the hammer on them." Luminara said before one of the walls exploded next to the Zin crushing them from the debris.

Fisto and his group arrived out of the wall.

"Master Fisto." Luminara said approaching them.

"Good to see everyone alive and well." Fisto said.

"Any word from the others?" Anya asked.

"Best guess is some of the others are beginning to meet up with each other by now." Julia said.

Mundi and his group were about to enter a cave.

"I left a squad to protect the tanks. You sure this best place to go?" Loomis asked.

"No, I'm not colonel. All I can do is trust my instincts." Mundi said as they entered the cave.

"I hate caves." Revy said pulling out her pistols.

"I hear you. Never know whats in them." Regina said pulling out a device. "Hang on a second." Regina said making everyone stop.

"What is it?" Loomis asked.

"Wing vibration up ahead." Regina said before the bugs came at them and grabbed on the clones before pulling him up as he screamed before Revy shot them making him fall before more came out.

Plo and Mundi sliced them up.

"Don't stop! We must push on! Forward!" Mundi yelled as they moved up.

Mace and his group suddenly met up with Anakin.

"Skywalker." Mace said.

"Master Windu. Good to everyone made it." Anakin said.

"And I see you've lost all your tanks." Ahsoka said grinning making him grumble.

"We're on our way to the others." Marcus said.

"Any word from Dom or anyone?" Baird asked.

"Dom said they got shot down. I'm sure they'll be fine." Marcus said.

"Lets go." Mace said as they rushed to meet up with the others.

As they moved forward they encountered the wall with all the guns before they started firing at them.

"Take cover!" Mace yelled as they got into cover.

"Well, this is another fine mess you've gotten us into." Ahsoka said.

"What? Hey, It's not my fault! You were supposed to study the holomaps!" Anakin said.

"She did! She pointed this out before we landed!" Baird yelled.

"See!" Ahsoka yelled.

"Just get ready to climb!" Anakin said.

Atriox and his group continued to move forward with ease till a wave of power vaporized the Zin making him turn and saw Sean and Makarov's groups.

"Impressive." Atriox said.

"Most of the groups are starting to meet up." Sean said.

"I heard General Kenobi is pinned down by both the bugs and Zin. I recommend we head to them fast." Paduk said.

"Agreed." Sean said.

Arbiter and group moved forward till they came to the wall where both Anakin and Mace's groups were pinned down before rushing to them.

"Arbiter!" Mace said.

"Where is Skywalker!" Arbiter asked.

"Up there!" Marcus yelled pointing them at the wall but saw them pinned down.

"Focus fire on the wall!" Hoffman yelled.

Anakin and Ahsoka continued to destroy the droids till the last one was down.

"Look for an opening!" Anakin said before two opened up.

"Found it." Ahsoka said before a Destroyer came out and attacked them with their shields up.

As Ahsoka blocked the attacks she saw Baird coming up behind one and used his lancer on it making it blast the other which messed it up before Anakin rushed in the shield and cut it up.

A droid came out of one of the openings.

"Did you get them?" The droid asked.

"Catch!" Anakin said throwing a pack of explosives.

"WHA!" the Droid yelled before falling down.

"Lets go private." Ahsoka said lifting him in the air.

"Wha! OH SHIT!" Baird yelled as they fell down just as the wall exploded while Anakin and Ahsoka landed safely and caught Baird just as the wall crumbled down.

"Next time just tell me to jump." Baird said annoyed making Marcus chuckle.

"Now where is the fun in that?" Anakin asked before one of the walls blew up.

"Now what?" Hoffman asked before Shepherd, RAAM, Karn and Skorge came out with their groups.

"You look like hell." Shepherd said.

"Your one to talk." Anakin said.

"Any word from the others?" Mace asked.

"Yo!" David yelled with Luminara, Fisto and Aayla's groups.

"All that are missing are Kenobi, Sean, Atriox, Makarov, Plo and Mundi's groups." Mace said.

"We'll have to meet up with them...Whats that?" Ahsoka asked seeing flaming bugs coming out of a cave before Mundi and Plo's group came out.

"Master Mundi. Master Plo?" Anakin asked.

"We're here, Skywalker. We took a slight detour." Mundi said before a large explosion occurred on the other side making them look and saw Sean, Makarov and Atriox's groups.

"Everyone here?" Sean asked.

"Everyone but Obi-Wan last I heard they were heavily pinned down." Marcus said.

"Hold that thought." Sean said.

Tarkin was observing the battle before Sean's hologram appeared.

"Tarkin, we're at the breaking point. We need air support." Sean said.

"Then you are in luck. As it happens two squads are available." Tarkin said.

Obi-Wan and his group we're heavily pinned down by both the Bugs and Zin.

Obi-Wan was wounded and struggled to get up and activated his lightsaber when.

"REINFORCMENTS HAVE ARRIVED!" Soap yelled as Bombers arrived and took out the enemy making Obi-Wan sigh in relief as he sat back down just as the others rushed in.

"Master Kenobi." Ahsoka said sitting next to him.

"What happened to you?" Anakin asked amused.

"I might ask you the same question." Obi-Wan said.

Minutes Later

"Our combined forces should be more than enough to destroy the shield generator. Anakin, you'll take a small squad through the shield, as close as you can get to their gun emplacements." Obi-Wan said.

"Once thats done and out the way we can charge in with the tanks and blast that place to dust." Sean said.

"Then we can send in the rest of the troops and take them out." Loomis said.

"Lets get this over with." Shepherd said.

"Consider it done." Anakin said.

Soon the tanks were just outside the shield waiting.

"Ready to begin." Anakin said.

"Go." Sean said.

Anakin and his group rushed through the shield before Bugs and Zin started firing on them.

Skorge and his group rushed in adding in some support before they made it close enough.

"Deactivate those guns!" Anakin said as they threw stun grenades at them to disable the guns.

"Shepherd now." Sean said as the tanks moved in and fired on the base before it crumbled apart just as the others rushed in and took them out while the remaining bugs surrendered while the Zin were wiped out.

"Why didn't they surrender?" Ahsoka asked.

"It's not in their nature. They fight to the last man. They can't care about their lives." Sean said glaring at the corpse in front of him.

Soon enough the cruisers landed sending in fresh troops and supplies while gun ships took the wounded.

"So Master what was your total?" Ahsoka asked as he helped Mundi on the Raven.

"Not now, Ahsoka." Anakin said.

"Come on! Are you afraid you lost?" Ahsoka teased making Sean chuckle.

"Fine. Fifty-Five, that's my count. And you?" Anakin asked.

"Sixty. Looks like I won." Ahsoka said.

"Yeah...But it was my squad that Sean called down for an Airstrike so tie." Anakin said.

"You are impossible." Ahsoka said.

"Your just now realizing this?" Sean asked.

"I'll never understand how you can Simplify this into some kind of game." Obi-Wan said getting in the Raven.

"Well, take care of yourselves. I expect to see both of you back here by the time we destroy that foundry." Anakin said.

"We shall do our best." Obi-Wan said.

"Sixty-five, Skywalker." Mundi said.

"Huh?" Sean asked.

"My total. Sixty-Five. So what do I win?" Mundi asked making Sean laugh.

"My everlasting respect, Master Mundi." Anakin said.

"Oh." Mundi said.

"Theres a rare gift if I ever seen one." Sean said as they left.

Later

After landing fresh troops and supplies after the first assault the Grand Army of the Republic was ready to mount a deadly assault against the Droid factory where Poggle the leader of the planet.

Right now Ahsoka was giving a briefing to the troops.

"This bridge is our first waypoint. Focus your fire on the gun emplacements, here and here, because It's only..." Ahsoka tried to say.

"Because it's only after we neutralize the guns that we can push for the factory." Anakin said.

"I was...Yes, we can push for the factory. Now expect, Stiff resistance from..." Ahsoka tried to say again.

"And don't forget to top off your energy cells and ration packs. Once we leave, there'll be no resupply. Anything else, Ahsoka?" Anakin asked.

"No. I think you've covered pretty much everything...In MY briefing." Ahsoka said annoyed.

"Very well. Everyone dismissed." Anakin said as everyone left.

"You know, Master, my briefings might go better if you stopped interrupting me every time I..." Ahsoka tried to say.

"I wasn't interrupting. I was trying to help you." Anakin said.

"Which I would appreciate, if you didn't interrupt me to do it." Ahsoka said annoyed.

Sean was talking to David before Luminara and Barriss landed next to them.

"Well, if it isn't the Dragon brothers." Barriss said.

"HAHAHA." Sean said amused.

"She's referring to your brother's rather...Unique transformation." Luminara said.

"What?...Oh that." David said laughing.

"The Carmine brothers brought that up a while ago. You freaked the hell out of them turning into a dragon." Sean said.

"I thought you told them." David said.

"Of course I didn't tell them. They would never believe me." Sean said.

"So is it just the one form or can you two turn into others?" Luminara asked.

"Two. That was his most powerful form. I can turn into something just as powerful if not more." Sean said.

"Well? What is it?" Barriss asked interested.

"Later. Right now Anakin and Ahsoka are waiting for us." Sean said as they walked to them seeing them in an argument.

"Oh are they at it again?" Barriss asked.

"This has happened before?" David asked.

"On several occasions." Sean said. "If you two are done wasting time we got real problems." Sean said stopping their argument as a hologram of the palace appeared.

"A frontal assault is risky. Our losses will be high." Luminara said.

"Not as high as they'll be if that factory comes online." Anakin said.

"Indeed, but there is an alternative." Luminara said showing tunnels on the hologram under the palace. "Every Geonosian building has a series of catacombs beneath it." Luminara said.

"Just like the Locust on Sera." Sean said.

"Some of the tunnels are close enough to this cliff wall so that you could cut a hole and make an entry point." Barriss said.

"Once inside, we could find the main reactor, plant the explosives and blow the factory inside out." Luminara said.

"A sound plan." Sean said.

"Looks like a good way to get lost, if you ask me." Anakin said.

"For the unprepared, perhaps. But I have instructed Barriss to memorize the labyrinth, all 200 junctions." Luminara said.

"You always are thorough." Sean said making her smile.

"Pays one to be prepared." Luminara said.

"How do we keep the Geonosians occupied while someone else is setting the bombs?" Ahsoka asked

"Simple. We create a diversion by mounting an assault up the front." Sean said.

"Precisely. That task will be carried out by the main commanders from when we landed here to take out the shield. The Padawans will take out the factory from inside." Luminara said.

"Now, hold on. Who decided that?" Anakin said.

"I did." Sean said.

"Relax. If we do our jobs correctly everything will go smoothly. I thought you had faith in your apprentice." David said.

"I do. But those Tunnels run for miles." Anakin said.

"Enough." Sean said. "The plan is set and we don't have time to argue about it. Both of you get moving. We'll provide you with the distraction." Sean said.

"Understood." Barriss said as the two ran off.

"Relax. They'll be fine." Sean said to Anakin who nods. "Now then. Since Mundi and Kenobi are resting up Hoffman and Loomis will take their place as commanding officers on this assault." Sean said.

"So how do you want to do this?" Anakin asked.

"Parade style. While not exactly preferred as a tactic it will draw them out." Sean said.

"Regretfully its our best option." David said.

"I suppose it is." Luminara said.

Meanwhile inside the factory

Poggle was looking over the productions of his new factory when a tactical droid approached him.

"The factory is operating at 50% production capacity. We have 10 garrisons of new droids ready to deploy." The tactical droid said before Poggle started clicking in his native tongue. "No the Super Tanks are not yet Ready. But when they are the Republic's forces will be crushed."

Outside

Sean, Atriox and the Arbiter lead the troops.

"Do we still have the Hammer of Dawn?" Atriox asked.

"Of course. But try not to use it unless absolutely needed. We don't need any stray shots destroying the factory with Ahsoka and Barriss inside.

"Indeed." Arbiter said before the Palace opened up with a large number of battle droids coming out.

Under the bridge both Ahsoka and Barriss were climbing down as the saw the droids walking across the bridge.

"That looks like a lot of droids." Anakin said.

"It is a droid factory." David said.

"As long as we can destroy them faster then they can make them, we'll come out on top." Anakin said making Luminara snort in amusement.

"I love your simple logic, Skywalker." Luminara said as Sean pulled out his star saber.

"Here we go!" Sean said as the battle commenced with him swinging his blade creating a wave of energy that destroyed a large number of droids.

Above them a large number of Bugs flew out before blasting them.

"Up there!" Dom yelled before the troops started firing at the bugs.

Ahsoka and Barriss rushed to the other side before they came to the wall and Barriss cut a large section open.

"Lets go." Barriss said as they rushed in.

As they made their way inside they came to a large nest of them sleeping.

"We have to find another way." Ahsoka said.

"We don't have time. This direction is the fastest." Barriss said before they slowly moved forward to make sure they didn't wake them.

As Ahsoka got out first one of their hands fell on Barriss making her widen her eyes.

"Ahsoka." Barriss whispered making her turn and walked to her before pulling the arm off slowly to make sure it didn't wake up before they continued on their way. However the Bug's eyes opened up.

Outside

The bugs that were flying were picking off the troops before Skorge jumped up and sliced them to pieces with his weapon.

"Slaughter." RAAM said before his troops fired Mortars at the Droids blowing them up.

"Bring in the Brumaks!" Sean yelled before two moved up the front and roared before firing some rockets at the droids.

"Holy shit! I can see why you brought these guys." Bowman said.

"The Padawans should have entered the catacombs by now." Luminara said deflecting blaster fire.

"I hope they aren't lost down there." Anakin said.

Back in the tunnels

Ahsoka and Barriss continued to move through the tunnels.

"This way." Barriss said as they jumped up not seeing the bug from before following them.

Poggle was not pleased by what he was seeing before glaring at the Tactical droid and started clicking.

"We have 20 new Super Tanks ready for deployment. I shall send them at once."

Outside

Sean sent another wave at the droids crushing them with ease.

"Man you gotta love that sword." Clayton said before the doors opened again.

Coming out were new tanks that have never been seen before.

"Please tell me thats not one of yours?" Anakin asked.

"Nope. But they wouldn't be sending them like that so suddenly unless they were confident they could get the job done." Sean said before Loomis ordered a hammer strike on those tanks and while it did hit them nothing happened.

"What the? Nothing could survive that." Marcus said.

"Damn things must be ray shielded." Sean said as they started firing on them. "TAKE COVER!" Sean yelled as they fired on their position taking out the tanks. "Loomis! Tell the men to pull back." Sean said.

"You can't seriously expect the men to just up and run?" Loomis asked.

"I'm not asking for a retreat. I want to draw them out." Sean said pulling out a device.

"I see what you have in mind." Luminara said.

Inside the factory

Barriss and Ahsoka got to the generator that was powering the factory.

"Lets get this done." Ahsoka said.

As they were doing this The Bug from before rushed to Poggle and started making clicking sounds.

"Two Jedi are in the control room? That is impossible. How could they have gotten past security?" The Tactical droid asked.

Ahsoka and Barriss planted all the bombs.

"Lets go." Barriss said before the doors opened up and Poggle and his new tank came in.

"You are not going anywhere. Collect the bombs and kill the Jedi." The droid said while Poggle left to escape.

Outside

Sean and Luminara were planting the devices on the bridge at the bottom as they made their way to the end before climbing up.

"Have a nice fall." Sean said pressing a button to blow the bridge sending the tanks to the bottom.

"Nice work." Anakin said on the comms.

"Where are those two? They should have set the bombs by now." Sean said as more droids came out.

Inside

The bugs managed to take the bombs while Ahsoka and Barriss got inside the tank.

"What do we do now?" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't know. Without the bombs we can't blow the factory." Barriss said.

"Well...We could use this tank. It will destroy the factory...And us." Ahsoka said.

"Then thats our only option." Barriss said.

"Sean?" Ahsoka said on the comms.

"Where are you two! We're pinned down out here." Sean said slashing a few droids.

"We can't make it out." Ahsoka said.

"Wait what? Ahsoka, wait!" Sean yelled before she fired the main weapon at the generator making it explode.

This in turned destroyed the whole palace making it fall all over the place and crushed the droids.

When the dust settled all that remained was debris and scrap metal.

"Oh dear." Luminara said before Sean slammed his foot on the ground before using the force to lift up everything. "Sean, wait. That kind of strain."

"I can handle it." Sean said before the whole place was floating before Ahsoka and Barriss climbed out and Sean pushed the debris away.

"Wow. And I thought Master Skywalker was determined." Ahsoka said making him grin as he took off his helmet.

"Like I was actually going to let you two die like that." Sean said making them smile.

"What about Poggle?" Barriss asked as Arana walked to them having been on the other side of the palace.

"We lost Poggle. He clearly gave us the slip." Arana said making Sean frown.

"I can't even Rely on you to catch a simple insect!" Sean yelled kicking him down before stomping on his shoulder making him grunt.

"ONE INSECT! Among billions!" Arana yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Sean yelled kicking him in the stomach making him cough.

"He could be anywhere." Arana said.

"Then we will find him. Hudson! Gather your squad...Search the entire planet. We need that intel." Sean said.

"Got it kid." Hudson said rushing off.

Later

Ahsoka and Barriss headed to infinity to rest up after their mission. Dozens of cruisers were landing to drop off supplies and troops.

Sean right now was observing the area with a frown just as Luminara approached him.

"A costly victory." Luminara said.

"Victory cannot be achieved without sacrifice. The number one rule of war. Still casualties were lower than expected thanks to the hammer of Dawn being used." Sean said.

"Still no sign of Poggle?" Luminara asked.

"No. He's here though. Planetary defense is keeping a close eye on any ships leaving the system." Sean said.

"I'll go out and find some clue as to where he went." Luminara said getting to her speeder.

"Thats not..." Sean tried to say.

"Like you said the information Poggle carries could end this war sooner." Luminara said getting on her speeder.

"All right if you say so." Sean said.

"Just make sure to leave a bit of strategic planning for me when I come back. I'd hate to be left out." Luminara teased making him grin.

"Understood." Sean said as she left before he headed for the nearest cruiser.

Arriving on one of the Clone cruisers he found Mundi fully healed.

"Well...Looks who's back." Sean said.

"After enough time in a bacta Tank, One longs for the mundane comfort of star charts." Mundi said.

"I'll take a nice cold drink as a way to relax." Sean said.

However suddenly a hologram of Marcus and Dom appeared.

"Hey kid. I think we found something." Marcus said.

"What is it?" Sean asked.

"We're not really sure. Its some kind of cylinder device. This thing is really advanced and pretty big. Has silver Metal...Blue lines." Dom said making him frown.

"Dom...Is there a red jewel at the top?" Sean asked.

"Yeah...How did you know?" Dom asked.

"Thats a data cylinder. It contains complete information on any particular subject. It's from one my allies that I met shortly before you. In fact those energy crystals you guys use now are because of them." Sean said.

"Oh yeah? What kind of intel is in this thing?" Marcus asked.

"Don't know. Like Sera and Earth this planet has a long history of war but only one to be exact. When I arrived I was able to get both sides to talk things out peacefully. During the war hundreds of these cylinders were spread out all over the galaxy to keep them out of enemy hands. From what they've told me over the last 3 years they've managed to locate all but this one." Sean said.

"So lets find out whats inside." Marcus said.

"Don't touch it. It has a fail safe. Meant to keep anyone not from their planet from accessing the devices. My biometrics are programed to access it only. I'll send some of my Security droids to pick it up." Sean said.

"Roger that." Marcus said as their transmission ended.

"Are we allowed to access its contents? It could help in the war effort." Mundi said.

"I don't think they'll mind." Sean said before a hologram of Luminara appeared. "Found something?" Sean asked.

"We found a munitions container of some kind." Luminara said.

"It could just be left over debris." Mundi said.

"No. Theres not been any battle in that area." Sean said.

"I think Poggle is heading to the Progate temple." Luminara said.

"Now that makes no sense whatsoever. That place was leveled beyond requirement. Why the hell would he go there?" Sean asked.

"Perhaps he doesn't realize the extent of which we cleared that area." Luminara said.

"Ok follow him but be careful. Theres a sandstorm heading towards you." Sean said.

Later

"Wow." Anakin said looking at the Data cylinder.

"Our first impression exactly." Marcus said.

"What do you think is inside this thing? blueprints for weapons? Strategies? Or perhaps how to mold Matter into any object we need?" Loomis asked.

"Is your thought always on warfare?" Sean asked making him shrug.

"Or it could just be nothing of use to us." Paduk said.

"Only one way to find out. Once we capture Poggle were heading straight back to base to interrogate him...Paduk you'll be in charge of that since most Jedi don't exactly have the spine for what I have in mind." Sean said making him smirk.

"My pleasure." Paduk said before Sean left to head to the command center.

Entering he saw Luminara talking with Mundi and Kenobi.

"Whats going on?" Sean asked.

"I'm afraid we've lost Poggle. He's somewhere in the..." Luminara tried to say before her clone trooper started screaming her grab her lightsaber before her connection stopped.

"Hmm." Sean said not liking this.

Later

Five gun ships flew to the temple before landing and dropped off some troops.

"Search the area." Sean said getting the men to do that before they went inside.

Looking around Sean spotted Luminara's lightsaber before picking it up.

"I don't like this." Sean said before he spotted the clone Luminara had dead.

"I highly doubt that Bug did this...But maybe that did." Baird said pointing to a statue of a larger bug.

"That is one ugly bug." Cody said.

"I've never seen one like that before." Anakin said.

"It could be the queen." Sean said.

"The Bugs have a queen?" Anakin asked.

"Well, to be fair they are basically a colony and all colonies have queens." Sean said.

"True and there have been rumors before. But no one has proven her existence yet." Obi-Wan said.

"Until now." Sean said as they went into a tunnel.

"Oh great more caves." Clayton said as they moved in.

As Sean moved up he looked around before his comlink activated and the hologram of Luminara appeared.

"Sean, if your following me, you must leave this place. Just get out!" Luminara yelled before she was attacked.

Sean was the first to rush forward to her last location.

However as he and the others arrived they came to a strange sight.

Geonosians that looked more dead than alive wobbling towards them.

"What the hell?" Baird said as they charged right at them before the men fired at them but nothing stopped them.

Sean was slicing some in half before he saw a couple clones being dragged away before rushing to them but they were gone.

"Fall back!" Sean yelled before slashing his sword creating a wave of energy that took out the supports burying them as the men rushed away.

"What the hell was that? Since when can they shrug off bullets?" Clayton asked.

"I've heard stories of a geonisian hive mind so powerful, so strong, that it can maintain its connection with its warriors even after they have died." Obi-Wan said.

"Hmm. We have something similar back on Earth called Zombie ants but not like that. On Earth its a fungus that can make dead ants move." (I recall a youtube video mentioning this a couple years ago)

"So thats why they didn't go down because these guys are already dead." Baird said.

"Not the strangest thing I've encountered in the last 4 years." Sean said.

"So whats the plan?" Clayton asked.

"We keep moving and try to locate Luminara and capture Poggle and get the fuck out of here." Sean said.

"Why not just split up?" Cody asked.

"We don't have time and they'll just pick us off." Sean said.

The group continued to move through the tunnels till they came to the sight of the Queen.

"Oh boy." Sean said.

"Ever seen anything like that?" Woods asked.

"Yup." Sean said. (I'm sure some of you can guess what he's referring to since its pretty obvious for some)

"So thats the queen? Man she's ugly." Clayton said.

"I've seen worse that look identical to her." Sean said.

"Any sign of Luminara?" Anakin asked.

"I see her. She's suspended near the throne." Baird said.

"Perfect. What about Poggle?" Anakin asked.

"He's speaking with the Queen." Cody said.

"Good. You take the soldiers, I'll take the queen." Anakin said.

"Do you have to rush into danger every time?" Sean asked.

"Oh come on. You don't actually want to talk to it do you?" Anakin asked.

"Isn't negotiation the Jedi way? Besides she wouldn't keep Luminara alive unless she had good reason." Sean said making him sigh.

"Fine we'll try it your way." Anakin said.

"Like you actually have a choice mister who lost an arm on the first day of war." Sean said walking to the queen completely seeing Anakin's twitching eye.

'One of these days I'm going to kill you.' Anakin thought annoyed.

As Sean, Obi-Wan and Anakin walked to the queen the troops got into position ready to strike.

"How did you know they wouldn't just attack us?" Anakin asked.

"Honest I just guessed. We don't attack so they might not either. Simple as that." Sean said.

"Very true. And we think on our feet while you think with your lightsaber." Obi-Wan said.

"Well, that quick thinking of mine is usually needed when your observations get us into trouble." Anakin said.

"True enough. But lets see where this goes and worry about who's right later." Sean said.

"I thought I told you not to follow me." Luminara said.

"Oh like I'm actually going to leave a beautiful woman behind." Sean said making her blush before he widened his eyes. "I said that out loud didn't I?" Sean asked.

"Yup." Anakin said grinning.

"FUCK!" Sean said annoyed.

"You are the creatures that attacked Geonosia. Why have you come before me?" The Queen asked.

"Your majesty, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, and these are Anakin Skywalker and Sean Ashburn Kruger. It is our sad duty to inform you that your rule is at an end." Obi-Wan said.

"You not dictate to me, Jedi! My empire is forever!" The Queen said.

"I'm afraid it does not appear that way, your Grace. You shall release the Jedi Luminara and submit to Republic Law." Obi-Wan said making her roar.

"Uh oh." Sean said concerned.

"I no submit to you!" The Queen said as her troops aimed their weapons at him only for Sean to snarl at them making them back off.

"Majesty, destroying us shall only make the Republic's judgment of you harsher." Obi-Wan said.

"No, Jedi. No! I no destroy you, I devour you! I control you. I had but one Jedi before young Poggle bring me, but now I have four." The Queen said before Poggle approached Luminara with some egg with a worm inside.

"Its a sort of mind control." Obi-Wan said.

"Way to state the obvious." Sean said.

"I want to see how it works." Obi-Wan said.

"I don't think Luminara wants to see." Sean said.

"No, I don't!" Luminara said in alarm.

"I'm curious. The More we know, the better." Obi-Wan said as Poggle approached her.

"I Disagree!" Luminara said concerned.

"So do I." Anakin said.

Sean quickly slashed his sword creating a blinding light making the queen screech before Sean freed Luminara before Cuffing Poggle.

"MOVE!" Sean yelled before he saw the worm in Obi-Wan's hands and sliced it.

"What are you doing? I was gonna study that." Obi-Wan said.

"Theres a time and place for that! MOVE!" Sean yelled.

Soon they came a hole going up to the temple before they started climbing.

While this was going on the Queen roared as her lair came down on her crushing her.

The dust from the collapse pushed the group up.

"AH SHIT!" Woods yelled as they landed on the ground.

"Lets go!" Sean yelled as they rushed out of the temple as it came down.

"I wish we could have gotten one of those worms. Knowing how the queen controls her minions could have proven valuable." Obi-Wan said.

"Well, now its buried with her and we got a real prize." Sean said glaring at Poggle.

Later

Now that the Republic had once more taken control of the planet the Senate could rest easy knowing the Separatists could no longer make more battle droids on the planet.

Currently Two Onyx Guard Gears were escorting Poggle into a drop ship who was making angry clicking sounds.

"Shut up." One of the Gears said hitting him with his lancer to shut him up.

"What kind of gears are they?" Revy asked.

"Onyx Guard. Considered to be some of the best and elite of the COG both old and new. Chairman Presscot agreed with me the COG needed to change for the better. I brought the UIR and the COG together back on Sera. Their both kinda like the US and Russia after World war 2." Sean said.

"Now theres a scary thought." Revy said making him chuckle before Mundi walked to them.

"I'm afraid theres a complication." Mundi said.

"When is there not?" Jace asked.

"I've just received a distress signal from our forces on Dantooine. Spartan Locke and his forces held, but at a great cost of his men due to the Zin using heavy weapons. They need medical supplies. We can obtain these supplies at the medical station near Ord Cestus." Mundi said.

"We're supposed to be delivering Poggle back at base and Cestus is not exactly along the way." Sean said.

"The Republic must begin debriefing Poggle right away if we are to gain useful intelligence from him." Luminara said.

"Simple solution. Mango and Lime girl will go and get them." Revy said pushing Ahsoka and Barriss forward with the former growling.

"Will you stop calling me by my skin color! It's getting annoying!" Ahsoka yelled making Sean laugh.

"Lime?" Barriss asked looking at her skin making him laugh harder and fell down.

"Oh that is brilliant." Sean said standing up. "In all seriousness I agree with her." Sean said.

"Fine. I got no problem with that." Ahsoka said.

"Nor do I." Barriss said.

"All right then." Sean said.

"Why do you keep referring to them as fruits?" Anakin asked making her grin.

"Oh thats just something she picked up from Woods to piss people off." Sean said.

Not to far away was a group of troops sleeping around.

However behind one of the rocks was an egg for the worms the Queen used before it hatched and made its way into one of the clones by the nose. (Yuck! That was disgusting)

Suddenly a Sargent walked to them before firing his blaster waking them up.

"Sorry, boys. Hope I didn't interrupt any pleasant dreams." The Sargent said.

"Got a mission sir?" One of the clones asked.

"You bet. We're making a medical supply run to Ord Cestus." The Sargent said making Travis scoff.

"I'll bet this is Kruger's idea just to piss me off." Travis said. (To my most Loyal Guest no Travis is not Sean's uncle like Rider of the League. This one is one of the men who hate Sean because of what Abigor did)

"You better follow orders Private." The Sargent said making him growl before walking to the ship along with most of the clones before the one infected with the worm woke up and stood up rather flexibly.

Later

The Medical Frigate took off before flying to the medical station while Sean on Infinity headed back to base.

"So hows the interrogation going?" Sean asked.

"Slow. He's not budging." Loomis said.

"These Jedi are soft." Paduk said.

"Some are still changing seeing they will need to be brutal to their enemies if they want to see victory only when it is required like now." Sean said.

Meanwhile

Ahsoka and Barriss were in the mess hall.

"I was just thinking about what you said earlier, about enjoying the peace while it lasts. As a Jedi, I'm not I know how to do that." Ahsoka said.

"Master Windu, said we are keepers of the peace not soldiers." Barriss said.

"But Sean is changing the orders to the way his clan was before Abigor took over. So what do you think will really happen when this war is over?" Ahsoka asked.

"Honestly I don't know. But I'm confident it will all be for the better." Barriss said before two clones walked in.

"Need something troopers?" Ahsoka asked before they started blasting them making them flip the table to hold back the blaster fire. "Troopers! Stand down!" Ahsoka yelled before using the force to push them into a wall knocking them out.

Travis and another clone rushed in before they aimed their lightsabers at them.

"Whoa! Whats the big idea?" Travis asked confused.

"Two clones just attacked us. What is going on?" Ahsoka asked.

"Easy now. We just came in when the shots were fired. We're in the dark just as much as you." Travis said.

"Like I'm actually going to take the word on a man who attacked Sean when he was a kid." Ahsoka said glaring at him.

"Look no guns." Travis said as he and the clone threw their guns down. This in turn made Ahsoka and Barriss turn off their lightsabers.

"These men wouldn't just attack us without reason." Barriss said.

"My master had a clone betray them once, a traitor who was paid off by Ventress." Ahsoka said.

"It can't be that simple. At least, it didn't feel like that." Barriss said.

"If I may suggest? We should make sure that we're still in control of the bridge." Travis said.

"What about these two?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'll look after them." The clone said before they rushed off.

Meanwhile

Sean was on the bridge just as Hoffman and Luminara approached him.

"The Cargo ship failed to check in on schedule." Luminara said.

"Did you attempt to contact them?" Sean asked.

"Yup. No one answered." Hoffman said.

"Hmm. Rather odd but it has happened before." Sean said.

"It is certainly unlike either Padawan to lose contact." Luminara said.

"What about Magnetic fields? Wouldn't those block communications?" Baird asked.

"There are a few. But I don't recall one being anywhere where they're going." Sean said.

"We'll have to discuss this later. We still need to get the bug to talk." Hoffman said as they left while Sean frowned.

"Baird." Sean said gaining his attention. "The second they contact you let me know." Sean said.

"Yeah I got it." Baird said.

Meanwhile

Ahsoka, Barriss and Travis were making their way to the bridge when security shields got in the way.

"Someone doesn't want us going up there." Ahsoka said.

"I'll attempt to override the controls." Barriss said before she heard a clicking sound and used her lightsaber to slash Travis's gun before he charged at her with a worm coming out of his mouth.

"He's infected!" Barriss yelled before stabbing him making him fall down before she cut the worm in half.

"Ugh. What is that?" Ahsoka asked disgusted.

"It looks like some kind of Parasite. It must be controlling him and the troops." Barriss said.

"Mind control? Well, that explains it. Travis was an asshole but even he knew better then to attack us. And the clones would never do the same." Ahsoka said. "How did they get infected in the first place?"

"I think one of the clones must have been infected and brought it on board." Barriss said before they heard clicking making them rush to the cargo hold seeing the clones holding another clone while a worm was transferred to him.

"Ok thats disgusting." Ahsoka said before more clones came from behind them and tried to blast them but they deflected the shots before making their way to the vents before crawling away.

"I'll go to the reactor room and disable the thrusters. You head for the Aft Comm Center and send a warning to the medical station." Barriss said.

"I don't know, Barriss. I think we should stay together." Ahsoka said.

"As do I. Unfortunately, that's not a luxury we have right now. One of us must succeed, Ahsoka." Barriss said.

"Ok...I'll see you after." Ahsoka said.

Ahsoka managed to reach the medical station before Viktor Reznov appeared.

"Viktor? I thought you were training the clones?" Ahsoka said.

"I decided for a change of scenery. Now what seems to be the problem?" Viktor asked.

"The troops are infected with some parasite. As long as these things are on board, we can't dock with the medical station." Ahsoka said.

"You must bring the ship in. The only way to stop these Parasites is to closely analyze them." Viktor said.

"You don't understand how terrible these things are. What if they get loose?" Ahsoka asked.

"We shall take precautions." Viktor said.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Captain." Ahsoka said.

Barriss was getting out of the vents and went through a hallway before she was electrocuted and dropped her lightsaber before a clone grabbed it.

"If theres one thing we clones know, it's how to stop a Jedi." A clone said before one carrying a worm egg approached Barriss making her widen her eyes.

"NOOO!"

Meanwhile

"Kruger! Ahsoka is on the screen." Baird said before he approached the screen.

"Ahsoka, whats going on?" Sean asked.

"The ship is infected with a parasite from Geonosis. Captain Reznov told us to dock with the medical station." Ahsoka said.

"He's right to say so. Poggle must know how to stop this thing. Keep your wrest comm active. I'll get back to you." Sean said before ending his feed.

Ahsoka turned and saw Barriss on the other end of some glass.

"Barriss, you're back. Were you successful?" Ahsoka asked but saw the look in her eyes and widened her before Barriss used the force to launch the glass at Ahsoka who used the force to block it. "I'm your friend! Barriss, snape out of it!" Ahsoka yelled before she charged at her and tried to slash her but she dodged before bolting.

Meanwhile

Sean walked to the cell room where two Onyx gears stood guard over Poggle who had a translator droid with him.

"Leave us." Sean said getting them to leave as he entered the cell. "You will answer my questions." Sean said only to get clicks as a reply.

"Your feeble Jedi mind tricks do not work on Geonosians. The other Jedi have already learned this." The Droid said making Sean turn away.

"Mind tricks?" Sean asked while Poggle had a smug grin on his face before Sean turned and grabbed his hand before snapping it making him yell in pain before Sean punched him into the wall. "Do I look like I need mind tricks to get you to talk." Sean asked before he started clicking again.

"I will never talk traitor." Poggle said before Sean grabbed him by the throat and started choking him.

"You sure about that?" Sean asked with sickly yellow slitted eyed while snarling at him.

Meanwhile

Ahsoka was running from Barriss before she caught up to her and both started fighting with their lightsabers.

Ahsoka kicked out her legs before kicking her away and bolted before getting into the vents.

Meanwhile

Sean rushed to the bridge.

"I made contact with Ahsoka." Sean said to the others.

"Whats their status?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Those Parasites have infected the crew." Sean said.

"How the hell did they get on the frigate?" Hoffman asked.

"Poggle said the parasites must have needed a new host after we killed the queen." Sean said.

"You interrogated Poggle?" Luminara asked.

"Well, duh. I didn't have time to get everyone." Sean said.

"How did you get him to talk?" Mundi asked.

"How do you think? I tortured him. That doesn't matter. All that matters is he told me how to stop the worms." Sean said.

Meanwhile

Ahsoka was up in the vents as the clones walked away.

"Ahsoka. Listen to me. The bugs are affected by the cold." Sean said.

"Cold? Thats it? I guess I should have figured." Ahsoka said. (I'm surprised no one thought of that since hello they are bugs and bugs hate the cold)

Ahsoka made her way to the cooling system before she ruptured making a cold mist engulf the inside of the ship.

The clones saw this and frowned.

Suddenly the ship came out of hyperspace.

"Thats the frigate. Send out the tugs to help guide them in." Viktor said to a clone who nods before sending them out. "Alert all hazard crew that I don't want anyone on or off that ship until these parasites are contained." Viktor said.

Ahsoka made her way to the bridge before she stopped before holding her arms feeling the freezing effect on herself.

"There you are." Barriss said charging at her before Ahsoka went into the vents making her frown.

Arriving at the Bridge she tried to slow the ship down but Barriss came in and slashed the controls before some of the cables came down spraying her with cold making her shriek before the worm came out of her mouth before Ahsoka took a slash.

The ship slowly docked with the station before it stopped.

"Be on guard. The Parasite could still be alive." Viktor said.

Arriving at the bridge Viktor and two Elites found a worm cut in half while Ahsoka held Barriss close before he touched her head making her open her eyes.

"Hello, Captain. We're here to pick up the supplies." Ahsoka shivered out making him chuckle.

"We will take care of that." Viktor said.

Later

Ahsoka slowly opened her eyes seeing Sean and Revy in the room before she gasped.

"Easy Ahsoka. Your fine." Sean said.

"Barriss?" Ahsoka asked.

"She's fine. Out of it completely but fine." Revy said looking at her as she slept.

"What were those things?" Ahsoka asked.

"I believe I can answer that." Viktor said walking in.

"We had the worms analyzed. They are the same creatures you found on Geonosis." Viktor said.

"We'll have to inform the troops. This explains how they retook the planet the first time. I don't want it happening again." Sean said.

3 days later

"Well, look who's back." Sean said seeing Ahsoka and Barriss. Currently they were in the Lab with the Data Cylinder attached to cables.

"I could never stand staying in bed like that." Ahsoka said.

"I know the feeling." Sean said.

"Ok lets get this over with." Baird said before the cables started sparking.

"Data is downloading." Sean said looking at the data.

"Please tell me this is something useful we can use." Loomis said.

"In the war effort maybe. I don't want to falsely get anyone's hopes up...But this appears to be the synthetic form of the Energy crystals you've been using." Sean said.

"Wait a minute. So we won't have to dig for these crystals anymore then?" Dom asked.

"Basically. I just need to finish downloading this..." Sean tried to say.

"SITH!" Arana yelled making him sigh.

"Oh for the love of..." Sean tried to say as Arana walked in looking royally pissed off.

"Whats this I hear about you limiting my command authority? You have no right!" Arana roared.

"Actually I do. The Jedi council agreed with me that your command style was questionable especially after your little stunt to take my position from me after I crashed." Sean said.

"You will give me my command level back. I earned my position as a general!" Arana yelled.

"Piss off. I got more important things to do." Sean said looking at the Data that was still transferring making him roar before pulling out his lightsaber.

"This thing is more important to you!" Arana yelled making him face him.

"DON'T! Sean yelled before he slashed the cylinder making it start to shake before firing a laser into the ceiling which destroyed it.

"GET DOWN!" Paduk yelled as everyone hit the deck before it stopped.

Sean looked in shock before looking at the data showing it had saved 95% of it.

"Now do I have your attention?" Arana asked.

"Do you have any idea what you have done! You may have just screwed over the entire Republic!" Sean yelled.

"Thats your fault not mine. Now I demand you..." Arana tried to say before Sean threw his blade at him and cut off his left arm. "AHHHHH!" Arana yelled.

"YOU MORON! YOU MAY HAVE JUST DOOMED AN ENTIRE PLANET!" Sean yelled.

"Wait what does that mean?" Loomis asked making him widen his eyes at his outburst before sighing.

"This ally of mine I neglected to mention something. Their planet is dead because of their war." Sean said making many widen or narrow their eyes. "This synthetic energy is called Energon its their life blood. This stuff could possible help revitalize their planet." Sean said.

"You knew what this was didn't you?" Baird asked.

"No. Every Cylinder is different and even they didn't know what was on them since these are from a golden age when life was perfect for all of them. When I arrived the planet was already dead. I tried to help. That cylinder may have been they're only hope." Sean said making everyone glare at Arana who was being treated by a medical droid.

Later

"I've contacted them and they were less then happy. They are on their way here." Sean said.

"What now?" Anakin asked.

"The formula is complex so I need their help to finish it. They should be here in week or so." Sean said.

"And what of Arana?" Mace asked.

"He will face judgment for his actions. And my advice. Don't interfere with that." Sean said.

 **Authors Note: Holy fuck this was really long! I was gonna upload this** **tomorrow for Halloween but then I decided against it. So consider this an Early halloween present. Next Chapter the Republic's newest allies show up and int he process and overdue reunion between two Krugers. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! Also next Chapter will have a lemon. See ya! Oh and to my most Loyal Guest Reviewer Joker is not from DC this one is from Call of duty. I said that in the list. Pay attention!**


	23. More Than Meets the Eye

Chapter 23 More then meets the eye

Its been three days since Arana's little stunt that resulted in the Data Cylinder being destroyed and losing the remaining Data that was needed for Synthetic Energon. Since then Sean had contacted his allies on what had happened. They were...Less then pleased by this and were on their way to Coruscant. Most were anxious to meet Sean's allies since every ally he's had so far has been a great help in the war effort.

Right now Sean was meeting with Mace and Yoda in the Jedi temple.

"Of all the idiotic things that moron Arana has done this is the worst." Sean said annoyed leaning against a wall.

"Calm yourself." Mace said.

"A little hard to do. You haven't seen their world like I have. Their one war makes everything looks like Childs play in comparison. And I'm not exaggerating on that." Sean said.

"A terrible war it was?" Yoda asked.

"You have no idea." Sean said. "What Arana did possibly removed their one hope of reviving their planet." Sean said.

"What Arana did was unforgivable. He's been removed from the Jedi order. The Chancellor is requesting an immediate execution." Mace said.

"Tell him my allies have other plans for him. Death would be a release from his actions. I want him to suffer for his actions. And he will." Sean said.

"Who exactly are these allies of yours? You never mentioned what they are." Mace said making him chuckle.

"If I told you you'd never believe me. Just know they are 3 times more advanced then the rest of the Republic and Separatists." Sean said walking away.

"Hmm. I wonder exactly what he's hiding that he can't just out and say it?" Mace asked making Yoda nod.

Later

Sean was going over some more projects in his office.

"Hmm." Sean said before he started to feel tired. "Ahh. From all the crap from only a week ago no wonder I'm getting tired so suddenly." Sean said before laying his head down to rest for a few minutes.

Tarkin was walking through the labs seeing various new scientists from all over the Republic especially those from Earth and Sera since the planets were very much alike. As he was walking he was reading a data pad on some of the projects when he came to one that caught his interest.

"Project Titan? What do we have here?" Tarkin asked looking through the files before a grin came to his face. "Well. You certainly have creative ideas Kruger." Tarkin said.

"Excuse me."

Tarkin looked and saw a woman who had white skin red hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in a lab coat with black heels on.

"I don't believe seen you before." Tarkin said.

"No. I just got here. Irons sent me here."

"Oh? And what would the Chancellor's advisor send you here for?" Tarkin asked in curiosity.

"I'm basically Sean's personal doctor that Irons hired incase he actually got injured. My name is Ann Possible." Ann said. (From the famous Kim possible TV series)

"Well, Miss possible. If your looking for Sean I'm on my way to his office." Tarkin said leading her to his office.

Sean was still asleep before the door opened.

"Wha OW!" Sean yelled as he hit his head on a lamp and fell down making Ann giggle.

"Some things never change." Ann said.

"Ann?" Sean asked holding his head as she approached him.

"She claims to be a personal doctor for you by Irons orders." Tarkin said.

"That part is true. You can imagine not everyone was willing to treat me after the five years of hell." Sean said.

"Ah I see. Well, anyway the Chancellor is requesting your presence regarding Arana's actions." Tarkin said.

"Of course. Welp might as well face the music. Lets go." Sean said as the three left to meet Palpatine.

Minutes later

Soon the three were in the Senate building where Ann saw all the different species talking to one another which Sean saw and chuckled.

"Yeah it takes some getting used to." Sean said remembering his first time seeing different species when he studied under Dooku when he spied on him.

Soon the three arrived outside Palpatine's office.

"You mind waiting out here. This is more of a military matter." Sean said to Ann who nods before they went inside.

"Ah there you are." Palpatine said with Irons in the room.

"Sir. I assume you wish for Arana to be punished?" Sean asked.

"Indeed. This Synthetic Energon as you call it could have been used as a perfect fuel source for our fleets. Meaning less spending on Fuel." Palpatine said.

"A rather understandable reason for wanting him dead." Irons said.

"Add to the fact he may have doomed one of your allies worlds from ever recovering is another reason he should be executed." Palpatine said.

"With respect sir I'm gonna have decline his termination...At least by our hands. My allies...They will deal with him when they arrive by the end of the week." Sean said.

"Oh? Do you also believe they can also help with the War effort?" Palpatine asked.

"Indeed. They have a large amount of numbers on their side. When I arrived the planet was dead but they still had large numbers." Sean said.

"I see. Well, I do look forward to meeting them when they arrive." Palpatine said as Sean and Tarkin left while Irons missed the grin on Palpatine's face.

Soon the three were back in the halls.

"I am curious as to who these allies are of yours." Tarkin said.

"Let me be clear. You may be surprised by their appearance. They...Aren't like the rest of the galaxy. Nowhere even close." Sean said before they encountered some of the best Senators in the Republic with Anakin. "Well, This is a surprise." Sean said.

"What are you doing here?" Weyland asked.

"Visiting the Chancellor." Sean said.

"About what Arana did? The entire Senate was less then pleased when they learned what he did. Not only destroying the chance to bring back a dead planet but also for his actions on the field." Padme said.

"He will be dealt with properly." Sean said.

As they were talking Anakin looked at Ann who had the glow of a mother which reminded him of his own before looking away which Sean noticed.

"You ok Anakin?" Sean asked.

"Uh yeah I'm fine." Anakin said.

"You look like you've lost someone close to you." Ann said making him widen his eyes.

"How did you..." Anakin tried to say.

"I'm also a parent and I can recognize that face you're making anywhere." Ann said making Sean chuckle.

"Sean you mind telling us who she is?" Organa asked.

"Oh right you haven't...She's Ann Possible. You can basically say she's my personal doctor that Irons assigned to me to make sure I was healthy. Remember not everyone was very forgiving after the five years of hell." Sean said.

"I see." Organa said.

"Also Weyland I'm surprised you took up the position as Senator for Earth. You always hated Politics." Ann said making Weyland chuckle.

"Oh believe me I do hate Politics but since Irons is now an advisor for Palpatine I was the only one who could fill his shoes. There have been more benefits in my position since taking the mantel as Senator. The only draw back I can probably say is meeting Senator Burtoni." Weyland said making Sean scoff in disgust.

"That bitch gets under my skin worse than some people back home who won't be discussed." Sean said.

"Burtoni?" Ann asked.

"The senator of Kamino. Her planet supplies the clones for the Republic. However she's only interested in profits." Weyland said.

"Sounds like a nasty woman." Ann said.

"Someone talking about me?" Burtoni asked smugly making Sean growl.

"Great. As if I don't have enough problems." Sean said facing her.

"I can only assume this...Female is one of your little harem girls." Burtoni said looking at Ann with a judging look.

"None of you're fucking business. Just get lost." Sean said.

"I don't have to listen to you. Especially after your stunt on Master Arana. Treating him like a Common criminal despite the fact is he's far better then you." Burtoni said making him snarl.

"What he did was ruin the possibility of one my allies revitalizing their dead planet. That Data was their last hope." Sean said.

"You sound a lot like Dooku. Then again I'm not surprised since you were his apprentice." Burtoni said making him growl.

"Senator, please. Do not compare him to Dooku when he is clearly not." Organa said.

"How can you senator side with a man who deprived Arana of his arm?" Burtoni asked annoyed.

"I don't know exactly what happened but I know Sean wouldn't do it unless this Arana did something that required his actions." Ann said knowing how Sean worked.

"No one asked you whore." Burtoni said before Sean roared at her making her fall down in fear.

"Leave...NOW!" Sean said with his eyes sickly yellow and slitted.

"The Chancellor will learn of this Kruger." Burtoni said leaving.

"Piss off!" Sean said.

"Those two have issues." Ann said making Anakin snort.

"You have no idea. Those two have been at each other's throats since Earth became part of the war. In her view only her clones are worthy to be in the Republic's army." Anakin said. "By the way Sean whats with your eyes? I've seen you do that on multiple occasions." Anakin said as his eyes turned back to normal.

"Huh? Oh those. Their called dragon eyes. Think of them as a way to enhance my vision and other senses and abilities. And a minor ability would be intimidation." Sean said.

Padme looked up seeing something in the vents. She saw a pair of yellow slitted eyes looking rather Feline followed by a soft growl making her take a step back which Sean and Anakin noticed.

"Something wrong Padme?" Anakin asked.

"Theres something in the vents." Padme said before Sean jumped up and looked inside but saw nothing.

"I don't see anything. But just to be on the safe side lets have a look around." Sean said as he and Anakin rushed out.

Ann however smiled.

"Oh he's gonna be surprised by who's up there." Ann said.

Meanwhile

Ahsoka and Barriss walked the halls of the Jedi temple.

"I still can't believe what Arana did. He's one of the very small few to ever be exiled from the Jedi order." Barriss said.

"You actually sound surprised. I'm not. The guy was always a jerk even before Sean arrived." Ahsoka said remembering her few encounters with the man.

"I guess. Still knowing his actions may have taken away the possibility of a world coming back. It makes me feel responsible since he was one of us and we're supposed to be better then that." Barriss said.

"His actions are his own not ours. The actions of one do not define the whole order." Ahsoka said before they came to a corner where they saw Two temple Guards circling a woman. She had black hair white skin and green eyes. She was dressed in special armor. However what really caught their attention was the symbol on her chest in red.

"Give up Red scorpion!" One of the Guards said.

"For the last time I am not connected to those idiotic fools!" The woman said before one of the Guards charged at her only for her to kick out his feet and spin kicked him into a wall before slicing the other's lightsaber making him gasp before she chopped his neck knocking him out.

Ahsoka and Barriss quickly activated their lightsabers.

"Hold it right there Red scorpion!" Ahsoka said making her sigh in annoyance.

"How many times must I say this. I am not a red scorpion!" The woman yelled aiming her sword at them.

"Last I checked the Red Scorpions have a red symbol on their chest." Ahsoka said about to attack.

"Hey Karai." Revy said leaning against the wall.

"Revy...I did not expect to find you here." The now named Karai said. (From TMNT 2003. My favorite series and favorite version of her)

"Wait...How do you know her?" Barriss asked.

"What do you mean? Her name's Karai. She's a member of the UNSC." Revy said.

"But she has the Red Scorpion symbol on her chest!" Ahsoka yelled pointing to it.

"Does that look like a scorpion to you?" Revy asked making them take a closer look. "Anyone from that group has an Actual Red Scorpion symbol on them. Thats is not one of them." Revy said.

"Oh...Sorry." Ahsoka said embarrassed before the Guards got up.

"Apology accepted...For now. There are harsh consequences for attacking an heir to a clan." Karai said.

"Wait what? Clan?" Barriss asked.

"She's heir to the Foot clan back on Earth. One of the most deadly clans back home believe me I'd know." Revy said.

"I thought Earth only had the Kruger clan." Ahsoka said.

"Far from it actually. There are many clans of Earth. The Foot clan while nowhere as old as the Kruger Clan is still a famous and feared clan." Karai said.

"Oh I get it. So why are you here?" Ahsoka said.

"Why ask questions you already know the answer to?" Karai asked.

"Oh...You're here for Sean. Let me guess you have a bone to pick with him." Ahsoka said.

"No...I understand why he left. When an opportunity to learn something new to someone comes...How can you not take it. While I am indeed angry I can keep my anger under control...Unlike some." Karai said making Revy chuckle.

"Trust me she's the most levelheaded person you'll ever meet next to Sean as long as you don't push him." Revy said.

"Where is he anyway?" Karai asked.

"Probably the Senate." Revy said shrugging her shoulders.

"Lets go." Ahsoka said.

Meanwhile

Senate Guards were patrolling the senate for whoever was in the vents.

"Sir we've looked everywhere but we haven't located the intruder." One of the guards said.

"The Intruder is still here." The Captain said before behind them the vent opened up and a woman dropped down. She had black hair yellow slitted eyes and white skin dressed in a rather revealing pink outfit.

"SIR!" One of the guards yelled pointing at the woman who drop kicked one of them away before kicking out the feet of the Captain and threw him into the wall before knocking the last one down and kicked him in the face knocking him out.

"Such a bore. Might as well leave before things get too hot." The woman said before a blue blade appeared next to her neck.

"How hot?" Anakin asked aiming his weapon at her.

"Oh darn." She said.

Sean was talking with Tarkin about the Intruder when Anakin brought her to them.

"Whoever she is she's really skilled." Anakin said before Sean looked at her.

"Mileena?" Sean asked making her giggle before standing in front of him. (Mortal Kombat 9 Mileena. She's my favorite compared to the others)

"Hello lover." Mileena said touching his cheek making him chuckle.

"To take down the Senate guard in a short time is nothing short of impressive. Who is she?" Tarkin asked in interest.

"She is Mileena Kahn. Daughter of Shao Kahn one of the strongest Clans of Earth." Sean said.

"Wait a minute. I thought the Kruger clan was the only clan on Earth." Anakin said.

"What gave you that impression?" Sean asked.

"Well, you never talked about them." Anakin said.

"You never asked. There are a lot of clans back on Earth. Mileena is the heir to her clan." Sean said making her giggle.

"Hello." Ahsoka said walking to him with Karai.

"Karai? Well, I guess I should have expected to see you here." Sean said making her smile.

"It is good to see you alive and well." Karai said.

"I should have known Piranha girl would be here." Revy said making her eyes twitch in annoyance.

"Piranha? Why do you call her that?" Barriss asked.

"Because...OF THIS!" Mileena yelled pulling her mask down showing several sharp teeth.

"AHHH!" Ahsoka yelled in shock while Sean laughed.

"Oh that never gets old." Sean said.

"How can you be attracted...To THAT!" Ahsoka yelled.

"Simple." Sean said using magic to make Mileena's mouth look normal making her giggle before blowing a kiss.

"Hows that Mango?" Revy asked making her grumble.

"Please tell me you three are all that came here? No offense but most of you tend to cause trouble when I'm not around." Sean said making Mileena whistle making him suspicious. "Who else came?" Sean asked.

"Tabitha, Azula and Xenovia." Karai said making him sigh at the first two. Xenovia was very level headed most of the time. Tabitha was a wild card who caused trouble a lot of the time. Azula...In between since she could be level headed when she knew she had to be.

"Where are they?" Sean asked.

"I think they went to the lower levels of the planet. Something called...The Underworld." Karai said making him sigh in annoyance.

"Fucking figures. Ann lets go. Knowing them they probably wounded some folks." Sean said as they went to a personal speeder he owned.

Meanwhile

Two girls sat in a bar that was in the lower levels of the planet.

The first had blonde hair white skin and blue eyes. This was Tabitha Smith or better known as Boom-Boom. She was a mutant from Earth who had a special abilitiy to make energy bombs in many sizes. (Boom-Boom from X men evolution. I love that version of her)

Next was a woman with black hair Golden eyes and white skin in special armor. This was Azula a rather specially gifted Fire Bender who could heat her flames up higher then usual making her flames blue. (Azula from Avatar the Last Airbender)

"Remind me again why we ditched Xenovia? You know she hates being left out." Tabitha said.

"It's not that I want to leave her alone...But we're here to enjoy ourselves before finding him...And burning him to a crisp for leaving." Azula said.

"Mmm...Good point." Tabitha said before a Weequay approached them. "Ah great I hate these people." Tabitha said as he sat down next to them.

"You two clearly aren't from around here. How about I get you a drink." He said being polite...For his own reason.

"Listen...We're not here to pick up anyone here for a one night stand. We're just here to relax. Now beat it." Azula said.

"Now lets be nice. I'm sure we can get along." He said.

"Listen to me. Your not worth the time. We already have someone who's more special to us. Someone more powerful then you...Now as I said...Beat it!" Azula said making him frown.

"And what if I say no?" He asked reaching for a blaster making her sigh.

"Now I see why Sean only goes to that one bar back home." Azula said before her hands were engulfed in blue flames shocking him.

"What the!" He yelled before Azula blasted him into a wall making his friends pull out their blasters.

"And here we go." Tabitha said creating lots of small glowing balls.

"Is that supposed to scare us?" One of the men asked as she threw them down.

"Nope...Just knock you out!" Tabitha yelled before they exploded making the bar blow up. "Whoops." Tabitha said.

Meanwhile

A woman with white skin Blue hair with a green streak on the right side Brown eyes was in the underworld against some thugs. She was dressed in a black sleeveless leotard. She also had a large sword on her person glaring at the thugs.

"I swear when I get my hands on those two for ditching me." She said annoyed.

"You think you can take all of us one girly. Why don't you just do yourself a favor and...Strip for us..." One of the thugs said eying her body making her growl before one of the thugs yelled as a blade went right through him making them turn and saw Sean glaring at them with his dragons eyes making them gasp in shock.

"Do you all value your lives? If so I suggest you leave. If not you will die." Sean said glaring at them with a deadly snarl.

"RUN!" The leader yelled as they ran off.

The woman looked at Sean before he saw her.

"Xenovia." Sean said looking at her. (Xenovia from Highschool DXD seasons 1-3 I kinda hate the season 4 version for some reason)

Xenovia looked at Sean for a minute before she walked to him before she ran and jumped into his arms.

"Sean!" Xenovia yelled in joy making him chuckle as he held her up.

"Hello Xenovia. You look good." Sean said making her smile.

"I know. It is good to see you." Xenovia said as he placed her down.

"Now...Where the hell are Azula and Tabitha?" Sean asked before a bar exploded.

"I think I know." Xenovia said making him sigh before they went inside.

Inside they found several of the new Police droids Sean had designed inspecting the bar.

"Oh boy. This has Tabitha written all over it." Sean said before approaching one of the droids.

"Commander Kruger." The Droid said.

"What happened here?" Sean asked.

"A small skirmish between two females and a large number of gang members. Both females are in custody on the surface." The Droid said.

"And who is questioning them?" Sean asked.

"Tan Divo."

Sean growled before turning around to leave with Xenovia and Ann.

"I take it you two don't get along?" Ann asked.

"He's a fat headed moron who wouldn't know how to solve a real crime if his life depended on it." Sean said.

Meanwhile

Tan Divo inspected the two women who were cuffed to a table.

"Is this really necessary? They attacked us first." Tabitha said.

"Listen miss. I don't know how things work on Earth and Frankly I don't care. But you two destroyed a bar and Injured people." Divo said.

"In self Defense. They attacked us first." Azula said.

"Thats not what they said." Divo said. (God I hate this guy)

"Oh I get it. Take the word of some thugs over the victims. Wow." Tabitha said annoyed.

"You will show me respect or I'll throw you in jail for the rest of your days." Divo said making them smirk.

"No you won't. We'll be out of here in a few minutes." Azula said.

"Oh please? Who would free a couple of hot heads who belong in a cell?" Divo asked smugly not seeing someone behind him.

"Excuse me?"

Divo turned and gasped seeing Sean glaring at him.

"C-C-Commander Kruger? I wasn't expecting you sir." Divo stuttered.

"I find just being in your presence annoying because of how you act towards the real victims. I have half the mind to kill you." Sean said grabbing his blade.

"Now that won't be necessary sir." Divo said quickly before Sean slashed their cuffs off.

"Thank you dear." Azula said kissing his cheek making him chuckle.

"You will drop this case and arrest those Weequay at once...Or I can go over your head and have you fired." Sean said.

"Um...Yes sir...Understood." Divo said as they left.

"Honestly you two. Can't you go one day without getting into trouble?" Sean asked.

"Can't help it. It's in my nature." Tabitha said grinning.

"Mmm." Sean said before looking at Azula.

"They attacked first. I warned them to back off and they didn't listen. Self defense." Azula said.

"Why is it that I believe that?" Sean asked making her smirk before kissing him.

"Good reasons...And now!" Azula yelled blasting him with fire.

"AHHHH!" Sean yelled in pain before the fires stopped and glared at her.

"Ok we're good." Azula said satisfied while looking at her nails.

"GRRR! What am I going to do with you?" Sean asked making her look amused before a Clone gunship arrived in front of them with Anakin and Ahsoka on board.

"Need a ride?" Anakin asked making him smirk before they got on.

(Everything above was inspired by General TigerDragon so give a shoutout to him)

Later

"So what is this Synthetic Energon?" Azula asked.

"Think of it as a fuel source. This could have replaced fossil fuels before Plasma Energy was discovered and perfected." Sean said before Marcus's father Adam Fenix managed to create a sample.

"This is...Surprisingly stable." Adam said looking at the Data.

"Stable is one thing. Perfect is another." Sean said.

"Perhaps a...Test could show us if we're getting close to perfecting this synthetic version." Adam said before Sean looked and Saw 3PO walking in with Anakin and Padme.

"Hows it coming?" Anakin asked.

"We need to test this stuff to see if it works properly...Care to offer up your Protocol droid?" Sean asked making the married couple grin.

"What!" 3PO yelled in shock.

"Come on 3PO it won't kill you." Padme said as Sean grabbed a canister of green Energon.

"But Mistress I..." 3PO tried to say till Sean stabbed him in the back of the head and inserted the Energon into his system making him stutter for a few seconds before his eyes became green.

"Well? How do you feel 3PO?" Anakin asked.

"AHHH!" 3PO yelled making them jump back.

"Uh oh." Sean said in alarm.

"I'm surrounded by ungrateful humans!" 3PO yelled.

"Ungrateful?" Anakin asked.

"YOU! Master Anakin are the worst Master ever and you created me! You up and leave me 11 years ago! Then suddenly come back and take me from the safety of your step family! You are a horrible master!" 3PO yelled making him widen his eyes in shock while his wife giggled.

"Someone is getting a lot of their chest." Padme said.

"And YOU! Some Mistress you are! I do all the work you ask and I get some half assed thank you! I kept your marriage secret till the Code was changed and I still didn't get a proper thank you!" 3PO yelled making her widen her eyes.

"HAHAHA! Oh this is pure comedy right here!" Sean laughed.

"And you whoremonger!" 3PO yelled making him widen his eyes. "Who do you think you are! One woman is enough! You are nothing but a whoremonger and so are your whores!" 3PO yelled making him frown.

"3PO! That was over the line!" Padme said.

"I only say what is true..." 3PO said before his head came off his body and the Green Energon spewed out of the head. Everyone looked and saw Sean with his Star Saber in hand.

"Ok...Clearly the Formula needs...Work." Sean said as 3PO's eyes returned to normal.

"What happened?" 3PO asked before. "AHHH! What happened to me! Why is my head off my body!" 3PO yelled.

"Oh boy." Sean said amused. (I was so tempted to cut him in half and finally end his annoying life)

Later

Sean was in his office going over the Synthetic Energon.

"Ah. I should have known the Synthetic Energon was no good right now. I need to complete the Formula in order for it to work." Sean said before he sensed something.

Walking outside he saw his staff were gone.

"Now what?" Sean asked before a red eye glowed in the shadows behind him. "Hmm?" Sean said turning around seeing the glowing eye before someone walked out. He had white skin with metal plating and red hair with a red glowing eye and a blue eyes. He also looked more machine than man.

"Sean Ashburn Kruger. Suprem commander of the Republic...Such a thing for a Kruger to have is...Illogical."

"Who the hell are you?" Sean asked.

"I am...I don't know...I no longer remember my name. Abigor...Experimented on me and many others when I was younger. He was trying to create the ultimate soldier but only I survived. Call me...Grid." Grid said. (Picture his armor from below the neck as the same as Grid from Injustice 2)

"I had no idea Abigor was trying to make human weapons. Listen...I am sorry for what he did but I had nothing to do with it. I am just as much a victim as you are." Sean said.

"Your argument...Means nothing to me. I did not join the Red scorpions because I hold a grudge against you. No...The Kruger's held back Humanity from Evolving. No war means they do not advance their weapons and technology faster." Grid said.

"Thats your reason for wanting to kill me? Just to have Earth go back to pointless war to evolve technology?" Sean asked in disbelief.

"Indeed. War brings out greatness in technology and destruction. I find this...Logical." Grid said making him growl in anger.

"People like you piss me off. Forget feeling sorry for you." Sean said as his helmet appeared.

"If your are expecting help you will find no such thing." Grid said showing security footage of the outside with thousands of battle droids outside along with some kind of barrier. "The barrier keeps organic life outside while the droids are unharmed." Grid said.

"Great. Why is it that I'm always alone when facing you pricks?" Sean asked before they both charged at each other.

Outside

"Cover Fire!" Rex yelled as they fired on the droids.

"This is getting us nowhere! Even if we take these droids down we can't get past that barrier without getting turned to dust." Baird said looking a the remains of two grunts who tried to rush in.

"We have to do something." Anakin said before a large carrier of unknown design appeared above the lab.

"WHOA! What is that!" Ahsoka yelled before something dropped down in front of the droids.

What stood before them was a large robot with a purple symbol on the chest with blue armor on.

"Uh who are you?" One of the droids asked.

"Soundwave Superior. Battle Droids inferior." Soundwave said.

"Hey thats just rude!" One of the droids yelled before Soundwave blasted them.

"Autobots and Decepticons...Attack!" Soundwave said as more objects landed beyond the barrier.

Once Robot with a red and blue color scheme stood in front of the others.

"Shockwave. You and Bumble be will enter the lab. We will destroy the droids."

"Understood Optimus Prime." Shockwave said.

"Where does he find these people?" Anakin asked.

Sean was fighting against Grid and was winning before he kicked the sword out of his hands.

"The Star Saber. Created from Metal from deep space and forged from magic...Illogical." Grid said.

"What are you? A typical Machine who relies on Pure Logic?" Sean asked as he called his sword back before trying to take a swing only for Grid to pull out a device and blasted him in the chest making Sean groan in pain as his armor was damaged.

"My power is a potent mix of both science and magic therefor it is more than enough to wound you." Grid said before blasting him again before Shockwave and Bumble Bee rushed in making Grid look at them. "Living machines? I find this...Illogical." Grid said before Sean got into a deadlock with him before he was thrown over the rails.

"AH SHIT!" Sean yelled before Bee caught him.

Bee made some beeping sounds making him smirk.

"Hey Bee. Long time." Sean said.

"Indeed it has old friend." Shockwave said.

"More allies of the Kruger clan...Illogical decision." Grid said.

"This guy reminds me of you before I got through to you." Sean said to Shockwave.

"Indeed." Shockwave said before aiming his left cannon arm and fired at Grid before he retreated.

Outside Soundwave found the source of the barrier and destroyed it before the Troops rushed in to take down the remaining droids that remained. Above the lab a starfighter was seen leaving before leaving the system.

"Ah damnit!" Sean yelled before Optimus and a Grey metal skinned robot walked to them who also had a purple symbol on his chest.

"It has been some time Kruger." Optimus said.

"Optimus...Megatron." Sean said looking at them as he stood on Bumble bee's shoulder.

"I see you have been busy with your mortal enemies." Megatron said.

"Not by choice." Sean said before More Republic forces arrived. "This is gonna be difficult to explain." Sean said.

Later

"The Planet Cybertron? I've never heard of this planet." Palpatine said as the Senate was gathered.

"Obviously. Like most of my allies they are at the very edge of the galaxy. Cybertron is oldest world to ever exist since the formation of the universe. The people are known as Transformers. Capable of taking on vehicle forms for Land, Air and Sea. Of course their world is dead now because of their war. When I arrived I was able to get both sides to end the war peacefully for the greater good of the planet. They are still rebuilding but as long as the planet is dead it cannot provide natural Energon which is their life blood." Sean said.

"Surely there must be some way the Republic can help." Senator Organa said as Megatron and Optimus were in Hologram form. (Picture both from Transformers Prime with Optimus's upgraded body during the third season)

"There is actually. During the war for Cybertron several amounts of Energon crystals were hidden on many planets within both the Republic and the Separatists. If we were given permission we could mine for Energon until the synthetic formula is complete." Optimus said.

"And why should we give anything to a pathetic dying race." Burtoni said.

"Thats two!" Sean said throwing his sword at her making her yell.

"Thats strike number two. You mouth off after a third time...Well...Kamino is going to need a new senator." Sean said calling his sword back into his hand making Megatron laugh.

"I see you haven't lost your loyalty to your allies my young friend. The fact is the Republic may be a solution to reviving Cybertron." Megatron said.

"And in exchange?" A banking clan member asked making Sean snarl at him making him cower in fear.

"We will aid the Republic in this war. To bring it to a quicker end." Optimus said getting an applause.

"Cybertron is a lot like Coruscant being rather massive...Twice the size of this planet alone meaning more numbers. Not to mention being more advanced then the Republic currently is means higher amounts of technology." Sean said.

"How many warriors are we talking about?" Palpatine asked.

"Billions Chancellor...Far more than enough to once again outnumber the Separatists." Magatron said getting a bigger applause from the Senate while Burtoni growled as she glared at Sean.

Later

"Living machines. You never fail to impress." Mace said amused making Sean chuckle seeing the transformers of both the Autobots and Decepticons arriving at the base.

"Mace your gonna find I have a lot of allies on the far outer Rim of the Galaxy. And I still have plenty." Sean said.

Shockwave was going over the data that was saved from the Cylinder. Rathet was also doing the same. (Also Transformers Prime versions. Only ones not from the Prime version is Starscream and Soundwave since I hated those versions. Both are from the War for Cybertron video game but Starscream is more like his Transformers Armada personality since I liked that one best)

"Hmm. It is indeed fortunate that You managed to save most of the Data. Otherwise this could take far much longer." Ratchet said.

"Yeah...So what are you gonna do with Arana? I assume he will be punished." Sean said.

"Megatron...Has handed him to Knockout for his...Experiments." Shockwave said making him chuckle.

"Good. Thats a fate worse then death." Sean said before an alarm went off. "Oh what now?" Sean asked.

"Strange." Adam Fenix said looking at the data. "It's a distress signal from Tatooine." Adam said.

"Is that part of the Republic?" Ratchet asked.

"No. It's a neutral system that stayed that way after the fall of the Hutts. Still they wouldn't call us unless they had a good reason." Sean said.

"I agree. Prepare the fleet. We shall leave soon." Tarkin said.

Later

A small fleet arrived out of Hyperspace led by infinity and a the ship the transformers arrived in known as the Ark.

"Tatooine is in range sir." A clone said before Sean widened his eyes.

Why you ask?

"What?" Sean asked seeing the planet was laid waste being nothing more than ash and glass.

Anakin himself was shocked seeing his home planet in ruins. He may not like this planet but it was his home for a long time.

"What happened here?" Optimus asked as Bumble Bee made some beeping sounds.

"No...It wasn't like this the last time I was here. A desert planet." Sean said.

"Hmm. Starscream. Prepare our air-forces for Recon." Megatron said.

"Understood." Starscream said leaving.

"Hmm. Something is off here." Sean said.

Soon the Republic was on the planet looking for survivors.

"This is not good. I've never seen devastation on this level." Ratchet said.

"Spread out and look for survivors. Anakin...You and I will head to Mos Eisley." Sean said.

"Right." Anakin said as they went on speeders to head to the city.

Arriving they saw it was no better.

"What did this? Separatists or maybe that new guy...Grid was it?" Anakin asked.

"No they didn't do this and neither did he. This was very recent." Sean said looking at the glassed ground. "Take a look around for survivors." Sean said as they split up.

"Sean, The whole planet is dead. Not even the Sarlacc on this planet is alive." Ahsoka said.

"Hmm. What did this?" Sean asked.

Anakin was looking around his old home till he came to his old home making him frown.

"Remembering the Past JEDI!"

Anakin widened his eyes looking up and saw none other than Abigor who grinned at him.

"Oh crap!" Anakin said.

"Bad memories of your greatest failure? Oh I know a lot about you Skywalker." Abigor said before his feet were engulfed in black flamed and floated down to him. "I know your secret. Your dirty little secret!" Abigor sang making him frowned. "Do the others know...About your greatest sin? How you...Slaughtered an entire camp of Sand people including women and children?" Abigor mocked.

"SHUT UP!" Anakin yelled activating his lightsaber before charging at him only for him to grab Anakin by the neck and laughed.

"You are 30,000 years to young to take down someone like me. Honestly it's insulting to think you Jedi are something of a copy of the original Kruger clan. Waving around this glowing sword." Abigor said grabbing his lightsaber and waved it around before crushing it.

"ABIGOR!"

Abigor turned and saw Sean glaring at him.

"Ah. Little man look how much you grew." Abigor said throwing Anakin into a wall.

"Did you do this?" Sean asked grabbing his star Saber.

"Why ask questions you already know the answer to?" Abigor asked.

"Why?" Sean asked making him laugh.

"Same reason I ordered Dragovich to use NOVA 6 on the entire galaxy. To exterminate the alien population!" Abigor yelled.

"What do you have against the entire galaxy?" Anakin asked standing next to Sean.

"Mmm. Nothing...I just see anyone not from Earth as Vermin...Kinda like your mother." Abigor said making him growl.

"STAND DOWN!" Sean yelled making him do so. "Don't listen to him. He's playing mind games on you. He did the same bullshit to me when I was a kid." Sean said.

"Why defend such scum like him anyway. Do you know what he did on this planet?" Abigor asked.

"Nothing as bad as what you've done." Sean said.

(Insert Old Rivals from Godzilla King of the Monsters 2019 soundtrack)

"Ah what am I doing? You won't listen anyway. Your loyal to your allies completely. Something you got from your mother." Abigor said before his body began to change before he turned into a monster with white and black skin and red eyes. (MONSTER X from Godzilla Final Wars)

"I thought you guys said you only turned into dragons?" Anakin asked.

"We do...He is no longer one of us though and found an alternative form." Sean said before his body started go glow before a cloud of duty appeared.

"Master!" Ahsoka yelled as she and the others rushed in.

In the cloud of dust a head of a dragon was seen with blue eyes and white scales.

However a second head was also then seen followed by a third.

"Oh crap not again." Ben Carmine said.

This Three headed Blue Eyes white Dragon roared at Abigor before flying right at him. (BLUE EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON! From Yugioh!)

"Whats with the three headed dragon form he and David have?" Anakin asked as Sean and Abigor fought one another before Sean blasted him with lightning from the mouth sending him crashing into the destroyed buildings making him laugh.

"You want know the real reason I killed everyone here? I'll show you!" Abigor yelled before the ground was engulfed in purple light.

"Oh shit." Clayton Carmine said before the people of the planet came back as undead warriors.

"Zombies! You gotta be fucking kidding me!" Reznov yelled smashing one with his metal arm while the others blasted them.

"YOU WILL ANSWER FOR THIS CRIME ABIGOR!" Sean roared before Abigor spin kicked him down before stepping on his chest making him roar at him.

"You may be powerful little man but you still have a long way till you get to my level." Abigor said.

(End song here)

A loud roar was heard before something crashed into Abigor making him crash down.

"Now what!" Abigor yelled before seeing another Dragon who looked terrifying to most who roared at Abigor. (I suck at descriptions so just picture Chaos Emperor Dragon from Yugioh)

"Well...Theres a face I wasn't expecting to see." David said as this dragon roared before blasting Abigor back making him growl as he crashed into the ground.

"A bloody reunion here. How did you get here?" Abigor asked.

"Does not matter. You must for your crimes Abigor! NOW!"

The dragon blasted him again but he quickly turned human again and dodged the blast.

"As much as I enjoy a reunion I got what I came for." Abigor said as his undead army vanished as did he.

Sean turned human again before growling just as the Dragon also became human before approaching Sean. (Picture his appearance as Thor from God of War even has the same Hammer)

Sean looked at him with a raised eyebrow before extending his hand which Sean took before he was pulled up.

"I was beginning to think I would never see you."

"Uh David you know him? I haven't got a clue." Sean said making him chuckle.

"This is Hephaestus Kruger. Believe it or not but the Greek god of Smithing was named after him. In fact a large number of main branch members have the names of gods that were named after them." David said.

"Another Kruger?" Ahsoka asked.

"Indeed. Like many of us after the fall of the clan. I left it behind. But recently I had heard both of you have been repairing our clan's name and honor and decided to come back. And even was amazed there was an order similar to our clan. Though...Personally you Jedi have a lot of work if you wish to measure up to our legend." Hephaestus said making Ahsoka grin.

"Challenge accepted old man." Ahsoka said making him chuckle.

"Ah young bloods. I do enjoy seeing their confidence." Hephaestus said in amusement.

Later

"An entire planet wiped out?" Palpatine asked in shock as the Senate was listening to the incident.

"We think Abigor intended to use the NOVA six Agent to help him create and army of the undead. Most likely to conquer Earth and shape it to his own twisted vision since his version of the clan is dead." Sean said.

"But why target Tatooine? It's a remotely small world with very little sentient life." Padme said.

"As a test no doubt to make sure he could control his undead army." Sean said.

"We will have to also warn the Separatists about this. They have a stake in this as well." Mace said.

"Why bother? I say we let Abigor annihilate every pathetic..." Burtoni tried to say till Hephaestus threw his hammer at her making her yell in shock as it hit her seat.

"One more word out of...And you die." Hephaestus said glaring at her with his dragons eyes making her gulp.

"Now, now. Lets be civilized. I agree we must also warn them as well. Even though they are the enemy we must understand Abigor is a threat to all of us." Palpatine said getting everyone to agree minus one for obvious reasons.

Later

"Ah. This reminds me of the old days before technology." Hephaestus said walking through the Jedi temple.

"So...How old are you exactly?" Ahsoka asked.

"Ahsoka!" Mace yelled making her flinch while Hephaestus laughed.

"It's all right she's merely curious. Believe what you wish but I am one hundred thousand years old." Hephaestus said shocking her. "I'm sure you are aware we are not all human."

"Yeah Sean and David said your clan are...Half dragon." Ahsoka said.

"Indeed. The Dragons were the wisest creatures to ever live in the universe. They combined their blood with ours and made us as wise as they were." Hephaestus said.

"So I've noticed. Whats...With the Hammer?" Ahsoka asked making him chuckle before grabbing her lightsaber. "HEY!" Ahsoka yelled before he slammed his hammer down and her lightsaber was engulfed in light before it died down and she widened her eyes. What she was looking at was a golden Sword.

"My Hammer was forged from Ancient magic. It can transform anything into any object or weapon I desire." Hephaestus said handing her the sword. (Picture Dwarven sword from Skyrim)

"Whoa." Ahsoka said in awe.

"Very impressive." Mace said.

"Care to have an upgrade on yours?" Hephaestus said to Mace who chuckled.

"No thanks. I'm happy with mine." Mace said.

"So...Where were you this whole time? David said you guys scattered all over the Earth." Ahsoka said.

"We did. Abigor desecrated the honor our clan stood for since the beginning of the Human race. We stood for peace not power hungry fools. I left like everyone else in the Main branch when Abigor killed Draco Kruger. Sean and David's father who was the son of the First Kruger Drago Kruger who died as a regular human placing his faith in his son and those of our clan who were given this incredible gift of wisdom and immortality. When I learned our name was being repaired I decided to come out of hiding. I arrived on the planet sensing the two. I did not expect to see Abigor but I figured perhaps if he were killed our honor would be restored." Hephaestus said.

"And what of the others?" Mace asked.

"Hmm. I do not know. I know they are on Earth but it will take something drastic to bring them out." Hephaestus said.

Meanwhile

Sean was with Anakin as he was being treated by a medical droid.

"When you said Abigor was powerful you really meant it." Anakin said.

"No shit. Now...What was he talking about back there?" Sean asked making him look away. "Anakin, Whatever your hiding it will consume you unless you get it off your chest." Sean said making him sigh.

"Before the war...I went back home to see my mother...I learned from my old owner Watto my mother had been freed and married to a man named Lars. I met them and he told me she was taken by Tuskin Raiders. I found them...She died in my arms...And I lost it...I killed the entire camp. Women and Children...I killed innocent people." Anakin said ashamed of his actions while Sean just looked at him.

"And?" Sean asked surprising him.

"And?" Anakin asked surprised by his reaction.

"Anakin what you did was a completely understandable reaction...I mean I probably would have done the same thing if it was my mother or someone I loved. Listen...Doing what you did...Does not mean you are evil. Yes what you did was over the line but...Optimus once told me everyone can be forgiven for their actions. Forgiving someone is easy...The most difficult thing you can do however...Is forgive yourself and learn from your mistake." Sean said.

"How do you forgive yourself for doing something like that?" Anakin asked.

"I never said it was easy. Let me show you something." Sean said.

Later

Sean and Anakin arrived in a swamp on Earth through a Space Bridge.

"Thats new." Anakin said before they arrived at some cave while Sean leaned against a wall. "Uh aren't you coming?" Anakin asked.

"No. This is for you to see not me." Sean said as he went inside. "Hopefully this is enough." Sean said.

Anakin walked into the cave seeing only vines and moss all over the place.

However he widened his eyes when a tall black Armored figure with a black mask and helmet walked to him with raspy breathing.

Anakin Pulled out his lightsaber before he pulled out his own with a red blade before both started fighting one another before Anakin cut his head clean off before the head landed in front of him and exploded.

The face was...Him making Anakin narrow his eyes.

Sean waited patently before Anakin walked back out.

"I...What was that?" Anakin asked.

"What you saw was a possibility of your future. If you don't let go of all that hate...Thats is what you may become...The very thing you swore to destroy." Sean said making him sigh. "It won't be easy...But I will help you and so will the others. The first thing would be to admit what you did." Sean said making him nod.

Later

When they returned Anakin admitted to his actions to the council fully prepared for their judgment for his actions. To his surprise they were very forgiving of him for what had happened. Since the code had changed they had become more open minded then ever. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders for his actions knowing he had nothing to hide anymore. His anger...Had begun to leave him allowing him to grow up.

Currently Sean was in his penthouse in the steam room healing.

"Ahh." Sean sighed as his body began to heal from his battle against Abigor.

He had thought he was more than ready to face him but this battle made him realize he still had a lot to learn before he was ever ready to face him and defeat him to restore the full honor of the clan that he had squandered.

As he was healing the doors opened up.

"Hmm?" Sean said before looking ahead of him seeing a shadow. "Is that you Azula?" Sean asked before whoever it was appeared which turned out to be Luminara in all her naked glory smiling at him.

"No but good guess." Luminara said as she sat next to him feeling his hard muscles that were still healing.

"Not that I'm complaining but what brought this on?" Sean asked making her smile.

"I think you saving me from a rather disturbing fate...Calls for a reward." Luminara said making him smirk before she kissed him.

Luminara got to her knees before she licked his manhood making him groan out making her giggle before engulfing him into her mouth.

Sean sighed as he held her head as she sucked him off. Despite being new to this she was doing good so far.

"Mmm." Luminara moaned as she moved her head up and down before moving to his ballsack and played with it with her free hand while the other went to her pussy and fingered herself.

Sean groaned as he thrusted into her mouth making her gag before pulling out to cough.

"Sorry." Sean said making her smile.

"Don't be. I do want to see how far we can go." Luminara said before moving her breasts around his cock making him moan as she moved them up and down while licking his shaft.

Luminara was enjoying her actions on her lover before she felt him twitch making her grin as she took him deep into her mouth before moaning as he came and she gulped down every drop with joy before he finished and she pulled back grinning at him.

"Mmm. That was amazing." Luminara said before getting on his waist and positioned herself above him and plunged down making her groan in slight pain. Years of battle had given her a tolerance to pain but it was still there.

Sean held her close as she adjusted to this while kissing her neck making her moan in bliss before he started thrusting into her slowly making her whimper in bliss.

Soon the pain ended before she started bouncing on his chest before she stuck her left breast into his mouth and she moaned as he sucked on it while placing his hands on her green ass cheeks.

"Yes...This is amazing." Luminara said as she was feeling the greatest pleasure in her life.

Sean smirked before making her yelp as he changed positions getting her on her hands and knees before thrusted into her making her whimper as her hips smacked into his making her pant and moan from each impact.

Luminara groaned before gasping as she felt her climax approaching making her thrust back into him before shuddering as she came hard before her whimpered feeling him come deep inside of her.

Sean grinned at her before pulling her back as she turned his head and kissed him.

"I love you." Luminara said.

"And I love you Luminara." Sean said making her smile as she held him close while the steam started to dissipate making Sean chuckle before picking Luminara up and took her to bed placing her down before pulling the sheets over them while Luminara laid her head on his chest as he held her close.

 **Authors Note: Yeah not that long a lemon but it works. Now Next Chapter you know what I'm gonna place some of the episodes out of order just for fun. I'm gonna do the Mandaolorian arc next with a special surprise. Also just to make sure no one gets confused on which Transformer is from which series be it video game, Tv show or movie I will make a list next Chapter so you know which character is from where. Also to my most Loyal Guest reviewer no it was not a Xenomorph in the treasure vault that Damian saw but good guess. What it is will be revealed in season three. Now, Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS!**


	24. Mandalore

Chapter 24 Mandalore

Its been about three weeks since the Autobots and Decepticons joined the Republic and since Abigor made his presence known throughout the galaxy. Ever since The devastation of Tatooine the Galaxy was on edge since never in history has anyone decimated an entire planet in such a cruel way. Not even the Sith of old were capable of doing something like this. (Technically thats not true since there was a Sith lord known as the Sith Emperor that did this during the days of the old Republic but not as powerful)

The Republic warned the Separatists of this incident and they were completely terrified beyond words. Most were even afraid to sleep at night out of fear he would target their world next.

Dooku himself did not take this well knowing there was someone who could threaten not only his world but his master's entire plan. Behind him were Ventress and Grievous.

"My Master...I sense this whole event has shaken you." Ventress said as she sensed his fears.

"More than you can every imagine. Never in history has the galaxy ever faced a threat of this scale. Not even during the days of the Sith of old." Dooku said.

"How much of a danger could he pose to us?" Grievous asked.

"I can't even Imagine it. I doubt that even my master Darth Sidious could handle such a threat. Especially since he managed to defeat Sean and Skywalker without even truly trying. Had one of the Clan elder's not arrived I fear the damage he could have caused would have been even more devastating." Dooku said. Both Grievous and Ventress were surprised those two were defeated which was rare for both of them.

"Do you believe he can attack one of the planets under our control and turn them to his army of the undead?" Grievous asked.

"There is no comparison between Republic or Sith for him. We are talking about more than just neutral systems at risk. But the entire universe. These dark days ahead of us all. And I fear This will be far worse than the NOVA 6 incident. Something far worse." Dooku said knowing dark days were ahead of the galaxy.

Meanwhile

Sean, Hephaestus and Yoda sat in the center of the Jedi council chambers with the others helping them with their connection to the force trying to locate Abigor for the last three weeks.

"Ok thats enough. This is getting us nowhere." Sean said standing up.

"Hmmm. The balance of power has shifted. The clone wars no longer our biggest concern. To bring the dead back as undead warriors. A dangerous and terrifying power this is." Yoda said.

"Necromancy. It is considered to be the vilest of black magic." Hephaestus said disgusted by how far Abigor has fallen.

"And I thought the Parasites were problematic enough. And now this surprise." Obi-Wan said with a dry joke.

"I'm not laughing Kenobi." Hephaestus said unamused.

"Easy now." Sean said calming him down.

"Abigor, certainly knows the ways of the force if he's able to hide from us." Mace said very troubled by this development.

"Indeed. And now he plans to eradicate those who are not from Earth." Luminara said disgusted by such actions.

"I agree Master Luminara. But our hands are tied now. And now we can't predict what Abigor is planning." Kota said in his seat on the council. After Arana was kicked off the council he was offered his place amongst the council.

"Regretfully All we can do is wait till he strikes again." Mace said not liking that in the slightest.

Sean sighed before leaving to head back to his lab.

Arriving in his office he looked at one of the files before reading it. However his mind continued to go over what had happened to Tatooine. Sure the planet wasn't valuable and all but the people there didn't deserve to become part of Abigor's undead army.

"ARGH!" Sean yelled throwing a data pad at the wall before Tarking walked in.

"I'm going to assume your still angry about Abigor." Tarkin said.

"Obviously. I had thought for certain he was dead all those years ago. How did he survive?" Sean asked.

"A more likely answer would be he is the one who slaughtered the side branch of the clan to begin with." Tarkin said making him frown. "Anyway you mind explaining to me about this Titan Project?" Tarkin asked pulling up the file.

"Ah that. A little something thats currently in development. Hopefully it could turn the tide of the war in our favor some more." Sean said.

"I see." Tarkin said.

"In the meantime I have a new weapon that has just been finished. The Electroproton bomb." Sean said showing the actual weapon outside.

"It looks impressive but what does it do?" Tarkin asked.

"Well, it has basically a version of a nuclear warhead but instead of a nuclear blast its a big giant EMP. Still haven't tested it yet though." Sean said.

"This could change the tide of the war against the droid army." Tarkin said.

"Yeah but sadly It also effects our own machines including Transformers." Sean said not about to have his allies be shut down by accident.

"I see. Ah that reminds me. The chancellor wishes you to accompany him at the Amphitheater here on Coruscant." Tarkin said.

"Oh that. I already got the invitation. But I got things to do." Sean said.

"Apparently someone from Earth is performing." Tarkin said making him raise an eyebrow.

"Oh? Well...I guess one show wouldn't hurt." Sean said leaving.

Arriving at the Amphitheater Sean noticed a lot of senators here so he assumed this event had to be big.

"Messa want to see show."

"Oh no. Not the plague bringer." Sean moaned. The first time that damn Gungan had come to his lab to accompany Senator Amidala he had nearly destroyed whole damn place in a minute. Sean was so furious he nearly strangled him and begged Padme never to bring him back and black listed him as someone to never come within 3 miles of the lab.(Lets face facts JarJar could be the ultimate weapon against the Sith when it comes to his clumsiness. I'm amazed he's even alive right now)

"Sean." Padme called over making him look seeing her Anakin and Jarjar much to his irritation. However his attention was drawn on someone he was not expecting. She had White Skin Black hair and Violet eyes.

"Lois" Sean asked seeing another Reporter he was all to familiar with. (Lois Lane from Superman the animated series. If April is in this then so should she)

Lois looked at him with a frown before walking to him.

"Uh oh." Sean said before she started smacking him. "OUCH!" Sean yelled making Padme and her husband laugh. "What was that for?" Sean asked.

"Thats for up and leaving for three years." Lois said.

"Oh not this again. How many times do I have to say sorry?" Sean asked before she grabbed his face.

"And this is welcome back." Lois said kissing him making him chuckle.

"HEH HEH! I'll take that any day." Sean said making her smile.

"So she's another reporter huh?" Anakin asked.

"Ay. She and April have a little competition back home to see who gets the most awards by the end of the year. But why are you here?" Sean asked.

"After April casted that freedom of Ryloth report I decided to come here and see what I could dig up. You know question Separatists on anything valuable." Lois said smirking.

"Yeah good luck. Poggle And Tambor don't crack so easily. Even Paduk is having trouble breaking them. And thats his speciality." Sean said.

"By the way that thing with the long tongue scared the crap out of me." Lois said refering to JarJar.

"Try seeing him nearly destroy your entire lab in a minute." Sean said annoyed making her giggle. "Anyway the Chancellor is expecting me. I'll see you guys later." Sean said leaving to find him.

Lois however giggled.

"What?" Anakin asked suspicious.

"Oh nothing. I'm just gonna enjoy seeing the reaction he has when he sees who it is." Lois said making him smirk already having a guess.

Palpatine, Irons and Mas were in the special Guest before Sean appeared.

"Sir?" Sean said.

"Ah Sean good to see you. Sit down." Palpatine said getting him to do so.

"I had doubts coming here due to recent events." Sean said.

"I understand your concerns. The Senate has been restless to have Abigor arrested for his unforgivable crimes." Palpatine said.

"Dooku and his separatists were shocked by the news of what had happened." Irons said.

"I don't doubt it." Sean said still angered by the event.

"I know you feel angered by this event. He must be very strong indeed to defeat both you and Skywalker." Palpatine said. Sean could sense something from him when he said that. He knew there was something odd about Palpatine but he couldn't figure it out.

"Ay. Abigor has 30,000 years of experience. I doubt even Sidious could pose a threat to him." Sean said before sensing some anger from Palpatine about that remark which raised curiosity.

"That is indeed a threat. But let us enjoy this show for now." Palpatine said.

"I agree Chancellor. Though I am confused as to why you didn't defeat him Kruger. I thought you were powerful." Mas said making him frown.

"Mas that was uncalled for." Irons said.

"You mother..." Sean tried to say before the show began. "What kind of show is this again?" Sean asked.

"An illusion one. Magic." Irons said.

"What?" Sean said before the stage was surrounded by mist before someone appeared. A woman with white skin black hair and blue eyes.

"Zatanna?" Sean asked seeing one of his lovers. (I was kinda torn which version to use since they all look amazing. So I guess the best I could think of was from the Movie Justice League Dark)

"Another one I'm assuming?" Palpatine asked.

"Oh boy." Sean said.

"Good evening, Coruscant, my name is Zatanna Zatara and I am a magician. Tonight I invite all assembled people, not only people, but also every other civilization to the amazing world of illusion. You will see how the impossible becomes possible and fiction becomes reality, though probably most have it every day when Jedi are around. " Zatanna announced her stage enthusiasm by saying a joke at the end, causing a snort in the hall.

"Hahaha." Irons laughed.

"Oh dear." Sean said.

Zatanna has amazed the crowd with her magic. However when her eyes landed on Sean she smirked which made him suspicious.

"I admit your lover down there clearly knows how to entertain." Mas said.

"Yup." Sean said.

"And for my next trick. I will require a volunteer from the Audience. Whom I will transfer directly on stage." Zatanna said grinning making Sean widen his eyes.

"I'm out." Sean said about to run away only to disappear.

"Where'd he go?" Mas asked.

"OW!" Sean yelled as he landed on stage on his head.

"There." Irons said amused.

"Z that was not funny!" Sean yelled making her giggle.

"Oh I beg to differ lover boy." Zatanna said making him grumble.

"All right what do you want?" Sean asked crossing his arms.

"I remember you used to be a brilliant escape artist." Zatanna said making him widen his eyes.

"Wait a minute! I haven't done this in years. I'm out of practice!" Sean yelled.

"Too late!" Zatanna yelled using her magic to wrap him up in a jacket and chained him up before throwing him into a box which shocked the audience. Meanwhile it was being broadcast all over the planet and the Jedi temple where the Jedi watched.

"Isn't this a little extreme?" Ahsoka asked concerned.

"Ah relax Mango. Watch." Revy said before the Chest caught on fire making the Audience look in horror.

"No need to be worried. Look up." Zatanna said pointing up where Sean was hanging upside down on a platform.

"For the record I am going to get you for that." Sean said making the audience laugh.

"Oh I doubt that." Zatanna said casting a spell to put him in another box before a large number of swords appeared.

"AH SHIT!" Sean yelled as they pierced the box before it opened up and he was gone.

"Seriously?" Sean asked as he appeared in another box he was all too familiar with.

"What can I say. Paybacks a bitch." Zatanna said making him sigh before she closed it before she took the box apart and opened them showing his legs, chest and head.

"Kill me." Sean begged making the audience laugh before she closed them again before putting it back together and opened it revealing he was upside down and fell on his face. "OW!" Sean yelled getting everyone to laugh.

"Thank you." Zatanna said before Sean snatched her wand. "HEY!" Zatanna yelled before Sean grinned at her. "Uh oh." Zatanna said alarmed.

"My turn." Sean said before casting a spell and Zatanna yelled as she appeared in a red backless dress.

"What are you up to?" Zatanna asked before he whispered into her ear making her widen her eyes before grinning. "You are so Evil." Zatanna said.

"I may have picked up a few things during the dark days." Sean joked making her giggle. "Now." Sean said before purple cylinder appeared. "While this trick is pretty common back on Earth I think you'll all enjoy pulling a rabbit out of this." Sean said.

"What is up to?" Irons asked.

"Come here you!" Sean yelled grabbing something before a pair of pink bunny ears came out before rabbit did indeed come out...In the form of Mas in a pink Bunny costume making him blink before seeing his appearance.

"DAMN YOU KRUGER!" Mas yelled while everyone else laughed as did Sean and Zatanna.

"Thats payback you jackass!" Sean yelled.

After the performance Sean and Zatanna walked through the halls of the theater before meeting up with Palpatine, Irons, Anakin, Padme, JarJar, Diana, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka.

"A rather unique performance you've both done." Palpatine said impressed.

"Heh. I only did this on my spare time back before the war." Sean said rubbing his head.

"I trust even Miss Zatanna will be an excellent help in the war effort." Palptatine said while Mas had a sour look on his face.

"Oh knock it off. You so deserved that for that I'm not as powerful as Abigor comment horn head." Sean said making him grumble.

Suddenly the lights went out.

"Oh now what?" Sean asked before they came back on but when they did four other women were standing in front of him.

The first had red hair green eyes and White skin.

The second had silver hair white skin and pink eyes.

The second had white skin purple hair and white eyes.

And finally the last had purple heir blue eyes and white skin.

"Gwen, Charmcaster, Tala and..." Sean tried to say. (Gwen from Ben 10 Alien force. Charmcaster from the original Ben 10 series since she looked so much better back then. Tala from Justice League Unlimited)

"Circe!" Diana said in anger.

"Hello Diana. Did you miss me?" Circe asked. (Circe from Justice League unlimited)

"Wait...Circe?" Anakin asked having never heard that name before.

"That Character is from Homer's Odyssey. Also a Greek Mythology back on Earth." Ahsoka said.

"How do you know?" Anakin asked his padawan.

"Hey unlike you I actually study when I have the chance. The first time we went to Earth I looked into their library." Ahsoka said proudly making him smirk in amusement.

"Well, looks like we have a smart one amongst us." Circe said praising her making Ahsoka blush a little. "However me and Amazons have some issues. Isn't that right Diana?" Circe teased making her frown.

"Circe. I told you not to tease her about that." Sean said.

"Oh honey I'm just joking." Circe said rubbing his face.

"Always the same. Using your charms on him." Tala said.

"Don't forget Tala I'm the one who taught you how to control your magic." Circe said grinning making her blush.

"Since when did you start teaching?" Sean asked.

"Since you vanished. I decided to...Use my time wisely and not get into trouble. Tala has a unique skill but she still needs training if she wants to be a true master of magic. Gwen has a natural talent and caught my attention." Circe said.

"Thanks Circe." Gwen said blushing from the compliment.

"Charmcaster is still learning well but she still needs training if she also wants to master magic to surpass he despicable uncle." Circe said making Charmcaster grin.

"What kind of name is Charmcaster?" Anakin asked.

"Ani." Padme said elbowing him.

"Her real name is Hope actually but she prefers to be called by Charmcaster." Sean said.

Sean however saw Diana still glaring at Circe.

"Diana let it go. It was years ago." Sean said.

"And she used that incident to get with you." Diana said making him sigh. She could never let go of what happened but Circe managed to behave fine after the incident.

"Oh are you still angry about that? Little Pig?" Circe teased making her growl.

"Huh?" Ahsoka asked.

"Short version Circe can turn people into animals." Sean said.

"You mean like how you turn into those Dinosaurs as you call them?" Anakin asked.

"I actually got that ability from studying Turok's powers. He can turn into Modern Earth based animals and I modified it to turn into prehistoric animals." Sean said.

"Sean here struck a deal with me in exchange for turning Diana back to normal. I'd say it's been beneficial till he vanished so suddenly 2 years later." Circe said kissing his cheek making him smirk.

"It sounds interesting but its all figment in my view." Obi-Wan said getting the magic users to look at him. (Uh oh)

"Are you saying our power is fake?" Charmcaster asked annoyed.

"Last I checked Jedi and Sith have unique abilities most would consider figment." Tala said firmly.

"I'm still not convinced." Obi-Wan said making Circe grin.

"Have you not been paying attention to the last year in the war?" Sean asked in disbelief.

"Perhaps he requires a...Demonstration." Circe said as her hands glowed.

"Circe no!" Sean yelled before the light died down. When it did everyone widened their eyes. Why? Where Obi-Wan once stood was now a white haired goat.

"Oh bloody hell." Sean said repeating some of Price's words in this situation.

"Master?" Anakin asked in shock as the Goat mumbled.

"Amazing." Mas said in shock.

"An old talent of mine." Circe said blowing her hands.

"Oh for the love of." Sean said.

"How did you do that?" Ahsoka asked in shock and amazement.

"I'm an immortal sweetheart. I've learned how to do things that take years if not decades to learn." Circe said smiling.

"As incredible as this is could you please turn him back? He's starting to eat my robes." Palpatine said as Kenobi was trying to eat his robe.

"Oh fuck. Circe." Sean said.

"Yes dear hold on." Circe said as her hands glowed before Obi-Wan appeared before spitting.

"I'm sorry Chancellor that was...Very uncivilized." Obi-Wan said wanting to wash his mouth. "I take it this stays with all of us?" Kenobi asked.

"Sure." Sean said bleating like a goat and laughed with everyone else while he sighed.

"This isn't going away any time soon." Gwen said amused.

(Like before General TigerDragon helped out on everything above)

Later

"I still can't believe that happened." Sean said to Anakin as they entered the lab.

"It was funny." Anakin said before a gunship was thrown at them.

"WHOA!" Sean yelled as they dodged.

"COME AND FIGHT ME DECEPTICON SCUM!" Ratchet yelled as he tried to fight Shockwave and Soundwave.

"Ratchet this is pointless." Shockwave said dodging his attack.

"Coward!" Ratchet yelled.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!" Sean roared making them stop.

"Taking out the trash." Ratchet said before Sean saw his eyes were glowing green before throwing his star saber at his back making him groan in pain before falling back as Synthetic Energon oozed out.

"What happened here?" Sean asked.

"Ratchet injected himself with Synthetic Energon to test its performance on our kind. The test proved to be a failure." Soundwave said.

"No kidding." Anakin said before Ratchet's eyes opened up to the regular blue.

"Ugh." Ratchet said sitting up. "What happened?" Ratchet asked before seeing Sean glare at him. "What?" Ratchet asked before looking around. "Oh. Its all coming back." Ratchet said.

"You mother..." Sean tried to say.

"Kruger we got a problem here." Reznov said on the comms.

"What is it?" Sean asked.

"We had a situation on the Forward unto Dawn cruiser. A saboteur got on and tried to plant an explosive. We got him but he took his own life." Reznov said.

"Not unexpected. Clearly someone paid him off to plant that bomb." Shockwave said.

"Yeah thats the thing. He wasn't paid off at all. If history is any indication his kind are natural born killers." Reznov said.

"Speak english. Who was it?" Sean asked.

"A Mandalorian." Reznov said making him raise an eyebrow.

"Mandalorian?" Anakin asked.

"If my memory serves me right these people are warriors who often fought against both the Republic and the Jedi during the old Republic Era." Ratchet said.

"How do you know that?" Sean asked.

"After you left Cybertron I sent probes out to the Galaxy to gather intel." Ratchet said.

"Ah. Well I happen to know Mandalore's current Ruler and if I recall so does Kenobi. And more importantly there have been rumors about her assembling her own army to fight the Republic. I'll take him with me on this." Sean said leaving. "And Ratchet...Next time you inject Synthetic Energon into your system again...I'll have your head." Sean said leaving making him sigh.

Later

Two Fighters emerged from Hyperspace. Jedi Star Fighters before they went to the planet and landed on a platform before getting out where Sean and Kenobi.

"Ah it feels good to be back." Sean said.

"You've been here before?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yeah during my time as Dooku's apprentice. I got to know the people here they were very friendly." Sean said before a guard approached them.

"The Duchess awaits you, General Kenobi and Commander Kruger." The Guard said.

"Far be it to keep the Duchess waiting." Kenobi said getting on a vehicle before flying to the palace.

Arriving inside the palace they were greeted by a man known as Almec.

"Kruger. A pleasure to see you again old friend." Almec said.

"Hello Prime Minister." Sean said shaking his hand.

"I welcome both of you as a servant of the people. But I am troubled by the false rumors that brought you here." Almec said.

"About her assembling an army?" Sean asked.

"Mandalore would never engage in such violence. The Duchess Satine values peace more than her own life." Almec said.

"Oh we're aware of her views." Obi-Wan said.

"Master Kenobi, Mandalore's violent past is behind us. All of our warriors were exiled to our moon, Concordia. They died out years ago." Almec said.

"Are you so sure of that. I recently fought against a man in Mandalorian armor. Jango Fett." Obi-Wan said.

"Jango Fett was a common bounty hunter. How he acquired that armor is beyond me." Almec said.

"Well, Master Kenobi." Satine said making her presence known. "My shinning Jedi Knight to the Rescue once again...Kruger. Its been a while." Satine said.

"Hey Satine." Sean said as she sat down.

"After all these years, you're even more beautiful than ever." Obi-Wan said.

"Kind words from a man who accuses me of treachery." Satine said.

"We're not accusing you of anything. But a Saboteur attacked one of my cruisers. Wearing Mandalorian armor." Sean said showing the security tape in hologram form making her narrow her eyes.

"Kruger you must be mistaken. No Mandalorian would engage in such violence, Not anymore. Where is this prisoner?" Armec asked.

"Dead. Took his own life rather be interrogated." Sean said.

"Every one of my people are as trustworthy as I am. Clearly your investigation was ordered because the senate is eager to intervene in our affairs." Satine said.

"This investigation was my idea actually." Sean said.

"I stand corrected. General Kenobi, Perhaps you and Kruger would like to join me on a walk through the city." Satine said extending her arm.

"Of course." Sean said as the three left.

Soon the three were out walking through the city.

"Its so good to see you again, Obi-Wan, despite the circumstances." Satine said.

"Your peaceful ways have paid off. Mandalore has prospered since I was last here." Obi-Wan said.

"Not everyone on Mandalore believes that our commitment to peace is a sign of progress. There is a group that calls itself Death Watch. I imagine these are the ones who attacked your men." Satine said.

"I'm gonna assume they prefer the old ways. Not surprising. Some people cannot accept change." Sean said since it was the same on Earth during the golden years after WW2 that some still wanted war but his father and the clan stopped that.

"Indeed. There those among us working to stop them." Satine said.

"How widespread is this Death Watch movement?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It's hardly a movement. Its just a small band of hooligans who vandalize public Property. We shall soon have them in custody." Satine said.

Meanwhile

A man In Mandalorian armor was talking to Dooku through a hologram.

"I don't understand why the arrival of Kruger doesn't upset you. You promised to Support the Death Watch forces so we could overthrow the Duchess Satine and her weak peace-loving government."

"And I intend to keep my promise." Dooku said.

"But how? If the Republic interferes now, Death Watch will not be able to take over the planet."

"Consider, once the Senate orders peacekeeping troops to Mandalore, the people will be surrounded by a military presence. Most Distasteful. They will rebel." Dooku said.

"And rally to Death Watch. Our insurgency will grow stronger."

Meanwhile

"A peace keeper belongs on the front lines. Otherwise he wouldn't be able to do his job." Obi-Wan said.

"The work of a peace keeper is to make sure that conflict does not arise." Satine said.

"A noble description but not a realistic one." Obi-Wan said.

"I believe a peace keeper is many things. Be a soldier or a man who avoids violence to maintain peace. However this person chooses to maintain peace is their choice as long as Peace is kept and the innocent are safe." Sean said.

"Thats...Rather Poetic version of it." Obi-Wan said before an explosion went off.

"You two all right?" Sean asked.

"Yes." Satine said before they checked to see if the people were safe.

"Hooligans couldn't have arranged an attack of this scale." Obi-Wan said.

"Then this must be the work of an offworlder." Satine said before Sean saw something.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Sean said seeing a holographic symbol floating.

"The sign of the Death Watch." Satine said.

"This goes beyond vandalism." Obi-Wan said before someone bolted and he followed.

"Always on the move." Sean said following him.

They arrived just in time to see a man fall off the edge onto the hard ground on the next floor.

Arriving the man was muttering something in a dialect they were unfamiliar with minus Satine.

"What did he say?" Sean asked.

"He was whispering in the Concordian Dialect. Our moon." Satine said.

"I should very much like to visit this moon of yours. Perhaps we could accompany the body." Obi-Wan said.

"The Concordian moon is a province with its own governor. You'll need me to escort you both." Satine said.

"That won't be necessary." Obi-Wan said.

"Actually, it will. You won't get far without me, there especially since you've just been involved with the death of a Concordian." Satine said.

"I didn't kill him." Obi-Wan said.

"I know. Thats why I'm still talking to you." Satine said walking away making him sigh.

"You two...Clearly have issues." Sean said.

Later

Soon the three were traveling with the body to the moon.

"I thought Concordia was an agricultural settlement." Obi-Wan said.

"Before the end of our wars, they turned it into a mining base. The sheer number of mining facilities here nearly destroyed our forests. They're finally growing back." Satine said before they landed to drop off the body before a man known as Governor Vizsla.

"Duchess Satine. You are most welcome." Vizsla said.

"Thank you, governor. May I present to you Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Commander Kruger of the Republic." Satine said.

"I take it you've heard of the rumors about Satine. About who she's supposedly leading Mandalore into an alliance with the Separatists." Vizsla said.

"Our only intentions are to seek the Truth." Obi-Wan said as the body was carried in.

"This is the man who bombed the memorial Shrine?" Vizsla asked.

"Yes. He was apparently part of Death Watch." Obi-Wan said.

"A worrisome prospect. If you'll pardon me, we must attend to the body." Vizsla said leaving.

"I need a favor from you. Please keep Governor Vizsla occupied at Dinner." Obi-Wan said to Satine and Sean.

"Where are you going?" Satine asked.

"Your going to see if the mines are actually offline right?" Sean asked

"Indeed." Obi-Wan said.

Later

"I knew this was a mistake from the beginning." Sean said as he and Satine on Speeders arrived at Obi-Wan's last known coordinates.

"This mine looks...Active. The Metal and exterior has been upgraded." Satine said.

"Meaning the Death Watch may be here." Sean said as they went inside.

Inside however they found a rather...Amusing sight.

"Oh this is where Anakin gets it." Sean said amused seeing Obi-Wan upside down in a ray shield.

"Very funny." Obi-Wan said while Satine giggled in amusement.

"As funny as you getting turned into a goat." Sean said working the controls.

"Goat?" Satine asked amused.

"We agreed not to bring that up." Obi-Wan said.

"I never actually said that. Circe turned him into a goat and..." Sean tried to say before Obi-Wan was freed and tossed a rock at him which he dodged. "Someone has a bad sense of humor." Sean said making him frown in annoyance.

"I would very much like to here this story later." Satine said making Kenobi sigh.

Soon they headed up the lift and to their surprise a large number of Mandalorians were at the door before one stepped forward.

"Uh oh." Sean said grabbing his star Saber while Obi-Wan grabbed his lightsaber before the Mandalorian removed the helmet revealing to be a woman with white skin green eyes and Red hair.

"Sister?" Satine asked seeing her sister Bo-Katan Kryze.

"Sister?" Sean asked.

"For generations my ancestors fought proudly as warriors. And now my own Sister tarnishes that very name." Katan Said narrowing her eyes on her sister.

"Hasn't there been enough death and violence in our history? Is a change really so hard to ask from you?" Satine asked.

"When we have a duty and a vow to keep." Katan said.

"Vow? What vow?" Sean asked making Satine look away.

"Satine?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We have a vow to the Kruger clan during the days of the old Republic." Katan said.

"Huh?" Sean asked.

"During the days of the old Republic before Darth Revan fought against us. Mandalore had discovered Earth During the more primitive days. Ancient Mandalorians thought it would be easy to take. They were wrong the Kruger Clan beat them with great ease. But instead of killing them they spared them and our people made a vow to serve the clan when the planet was known throughout the Galaxy." Katan said.

"Did you know this?" Obi-Wan asked Sean.

"No...But there was a legend of a vanguard that served the clan that descended from the heavens. I had always assumed it was talking about Angels." Sean said before looking at Satine. "You knew about this didn't you?" Sean asked making her sigh.

"I did. I wanted my planet to change from our warrior ways that I didn't bring it up and since you didn't know I didn't say anything." Satine said.

"Thats why you dishonor the name Mandalorian." Katan said.

"Ok enough." Sean said. "Look I get it your all want to keep your vow and I'm happy for that. However people also have a right to decide what they want. I've seen what her ways have done and I say they paid off since it looks peaceful. But thats gives you no excuse to attack civilians." Sean said.

"Huh? Oh thats not us. We're not death Watch. We're known as the Vanguard. Death Watch is led by Vizsla." Katan said shocking them.

"The Governor?" Satine asked before small explosions went off before Sean looked and saw Vizsla and his small number of Mandalorians.

"Hello Kruger." Vizsla said grinning.

"So you're the one who's been attacking civilians on your own planet." Sean said grabbing his star Saber.

"For generations my ancestors fought proudly as warriors against the Jedi and that woman tarnishes our very name. And I refuse to serve some vow from 5,000 years ago. The Saxon clan back then refused to honor this vow and were exiled. I joined them and lead them." Vizsla said pulling out some special lightsaber. "This lightsaber was taken from your Jedi temple by my ancestors during the fall of the old republic. And now you will die by its blade." Vizsla said making him laugh which enraged him. "Why are you laughing?"

"I'm immune to weapons of science. Only Earth Based Magic can harm or kill me." Sean said making him charge at him in rage before trying to slash him only for Sean to slash his Star Saber at him making him fall back on the ground. "You may hold a lightsaber but learning to wield it is another." Sean said making him roar in rage before trying to attack him again but Sean kneed him in the stomach making him groan in pain.

The Saxon clan was about to rush in only for Katan and her Vanguard to stop them making them growl.

Vizsla yelled as he was thrown into a wall.

"You are without a doubt the most worthless of Mandalorians. Unlike those who keep their vow they have honor and fight with honor. You...Are nothing." Seans aid about to slash off his arm only for a rocket to hit the wall creating a cloud of dust Allowing Vizsla to escape.

"We'll settle this another time Kruger." Vizsla yelled as his men retreated making him snort.

Later

A republic cruiser was docked at the city ready to pick up Satine to head to Coruscant.

"But we have no way of knowing how wide spread Death Watch is." Senator Merrick said.

"Its obvious they are being backed by Dooku." Obi-Wan said.

"I disagree. I told you I wanted to stay out of this conflict." Satine said.

"We'll make sure of that. A military occupation would just cause problems." Sean said.

"Well, at least someone sees my point of view." Satine said walking away making Obi-Wan sigh before Sean smacked him in the head. "Ow!" Obi-Wan said.

"Do you still have some Goat brain in you! Why would you provoke her?" Sean asked annoyed.

"I was just saying the Truth." Obi-Wan said rubbing his head.

"We don't know that yet. We need solid evidence. And even if he was backing them it doesn't mean anything. Dooku knows he can't just attack a neutral system like that or his senate would begin to question him. Only reason he targeted the Elites was because of me" Sean said before Anakin, Ahsoka, Killer Frost and Diana walked to them.

"You two look like hell." Killer Frost said.

"Lets just say the peaceful ways of the Locals have worn us out." Obi-Wan said walking to the cruiser.

"Wait I thought Mandalorians were against the Republic and Jedi." Diana said seeing some board the ship.

"Apparently there are two factions in this. The Vanguard who have a vow to serve the Kruger Clan that originated from the days of the Old Republic. And then theres Death Watch who ignore this vow and want to kill Satine." Sean said.

"Just so long as we got some extra help I'm not complaining." Anakin said before they boarded the cruiser.

Later

The Cruiser was traveling directly to Coruscant so Satine could make sure her planet stayed Neutral.

Currently Sean was leaning against a wall as Satine went on about the war making him sigh.

"Honestly Satine there such a thing as too much peace." Sean said.

"No kidding."

Sean looked and saw a female Mandalorian with some rather...Unique armor on that didn't match the others.

"I take it like Katan you dislike her?" Sean asked.

"Mmm not really. Yeah I get it our entire planet is full of violence but making us peace lovers is a little much. Being just ordinary peaceful is enough."

Sean chuckled at this.

"Got a name?" Sean asked making her remove her helmet revealing she had tan skin green and blue hair and brown eyes.

"Sabine Wren. A member of the Wren clan." Sabine said.

"Ah I almost forgot like Earth Mandalore also has clans but unlike us you guys don't have special abilities." Sean said making her grin.

"Eh thats depends on your point of view." Sabine said making them both laugh.

"War in intolerable. We have been deceived into thinking we must be a part of it. I say the moment we committed to fighting, We already lost." Satine said making Sean sigh.

"Sheesh. What does Kenobi see in her?" Sean asked himself.

"Excuse me, Your Grace, are you suggesting we oppose the war on humanitarian ground?" Merrick asked.

"I'm going to oppose it as an affront to life itself." Satine said.

"And yet some might argue that the strongest defense is a swift and decisive offense." Obi-Wan said walking in with Anakin.

"That mostly depends on the situation." Sean said.

"You are quite the general now, aren't you, Master Kenobi?" Satine said.

"Forgive me for interrupting, Your highness, I meant no disrespect." Obi-Wan said.

"Really? Senators, I presume you are acquainted with the collection of half truths and hyperbole known as Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Satine asked.

"Your Highness is too kind." Obi-Wan said hiding his annoyance.

"You're right. I am." Satine said.

"Its like the bickering of an old married couple right here." Sean said making Sabine snicker.

"Allow me to introduce my fellow Jedi, Anakin Skywalker." Obi-Wan said introducing his friend and former student.

"I remember a time when Jedi were not Generals, but Peacekeepers." Satine said.

"We are protectors, highness. Yours at the moment. We fight for peace." Anakin said making her chuckle.

"What an amusing contradiction." Satine said.

"What Master Skywalker means is that we are acting at the Behest of your Highness to protect you from the Death watch and the Separatists, who don't share your point of view." Obi-Wan said.

"I asked for no such thing." Satine said.

"That may be so, but a majority of your court did." Obi-Wan said.

"I do not remember you as one to hide behind excuses." Satine said.

"I do not remember you as one to shrink away from responsibilities." Obi-Wan fired back.

"Enough." Sean said ending their argument. "There are two sides to every dilemma." Sean said.

"Indeed." Oola said standing next to him.

"I think we can get the Senate to agree..." Chuchi tried to say.

"I think a multitude makes discord, not good council." Satine said.

"Depends on your point of view." Diana said.

"There may be two sides to every dilemma, but the Duchess only favors hers." Obi-Wan said.

"Oh like you don't favor just yours." Sean said making Anakin laugh.

"Honestly these two are sounding like an old married couple." Frost said making Ahsoka nod.

"A republic Military presence is the only sure defense against the Separatists." Obi-Wan said.

"Even extremists can be reasoned with." Satine said.

"Even Abigor?" Sean asked gaining her attention. "He an extremist and yet he destroyed an entire planet alone and used the dead there to add to his undead army. Does that sound like someone who can be reasoned with?" Sean asked making her look away.

"Him most certainly not. But the Separatists are not unreasonable." Satine said.

"Perhaps if one could hear past the clanking of their battle droids." Obi-Wan said making her scoff.

"The sarcasm of a soldier." Satine said.

"The delusion of a dreamer." Obi-Wan said.

"Enough. This is completely pointless. I think a nice meal would calm some heads." Sean said.

"Fine!" Obi-Wan and Satine said in unison before she pushed him out of the way.

"What is the deal with you two?" Sean asked as he, Obi-Wan and Anakin left.

"Honestly those two." Frost said.

"You know I've been meaning to ask...But how did you and Sean meet?" Ahsoka asked making her smirk.

"Well...When I was younger I had made a name for myself. And not a good one at that. When the Military finally heard about my crimes they sent him after me. That was 11 years ago." Louise said.

"What happened?" Ahsoka asked.

"Had me dead to rights His orders were to kill me...He made a different call. Since then I've cleaned up my act and served the military." Louise said.

"Wait I thought enhanced people were a result of lab experiments." Ahsoka said.

"Well, they were. No one could explain it but after WW2 a lot of enhanced people just started popping up everywhere." Louise said.

Meanwhile

"A civil war killed most of Satine's people, hence her aversion to violence. When she returned, she took on the difficult task of her world alone." Obi-Wan said.

"You didn't stay to help?" Sean asked.

"That would have been problematic." Obi-Wan said as they went into a room and he sat down. "My duties as a Jedi demanded I be elsewhere." Obi-Wan said.

"Demanded? Its obvious you had feelings for her." Anakin said.

"Oh I did. But this was before the Jedi code changed to the current one that benefits all Jedi." Obi-Wan said.

"Ah. No attachments. I still don't see why that code was made." Sean said before the comms beeped. "Yeah?" Sean asked.

"Kid we a got a problem down here. Two clones are missing and yours and Anakin's droids are acting funny." Woods said.

"Fine. Anakin and I will go down. You stay with the Senators." Sean said as the two left.

Soon the two arrived in the lower decks.

"All right men whats the trouble? We're missing dinner." Anakin said.

"Not sure sir. But we're missing two clones." A mandalorian said.

"Mixer and Redeye." Cody said.

"R7, R2. Did you two see something?" Sean asked as they started beeping.

"I know, I know. but I'm here now. Use your scanners see if something is out of place." Anakin said as the two moved to scan the area.

"Lets split up. We'll cover more ground." Sean said as they went with their respective droids.

As they were walking Anakin noticed a container that was open.

"Sean, Theres an open container here." Anakin said.

"Anything inside?" Sean asked.

"No. I don't know what but there was something in here." Anakin said.

"Right. Keep moving." Sean said before R7 started beeping. "What is it buddy?" Sean asked before he saw a clone walking to them. "Redeye? Where the hell have you been? You had us..." Sean tried to say before he saw two metal legs moving him before grabbing his Star Saber just as the body was thrown at him.

It was an assassin droid.

"AHH! I hate these things!" Sean yelled slashing off the legs with ease.

"You all right?" Anakin asked rushing to him.

"I'm all right...LOOK OUT!" Sean yelled as one made it up the lift. "Shit! Obi-Wan theres an assassin droid heading up the lift!" Sean yelled.

"Understood. Secure the door!" Obi-Wan said as two gears moved to the door before it rushed through. However they used their lancers on the legs making it stop before Obi-Wan stabbed it.

"There might be one left." Anakin said.

"Uh oh." Sean said seeing smaller droids coming out before using Force lightning on them to fry them instantly.

Up in the diner the same thing happened before Oola and Satine started blasting them. Oola with a regular blaster and Satine with a deactivator.

"Do you always carry a deactivator?" Obi-Wan said slashing some of the little droids.

"Just because I'm a pacifist doesn't mean I won't defend myself." Satine said.

"Now you sound like a Jedi." Obi-Wans said as the last one was destroyed.

Down below

"How the hell did those get on the cruiser?" Woods asked.

"Simple...Someone smuggled them in. And I think I know how. It has to be a senator." Sean said.

"A senator? Why?" Anakin asked.

"How else could he cover his tracks?" Sean asked making him frown seeing his point. "The Senate seal is basically a cover to make sure no one knows which senator asked for something to be delivered no questions asked." Sean said.

"And how are we supposed to know who?" Sabine asked before Sean picked up one of the smaller droids.

"Come with me. Anakin stay behind and eliminate any other assassins." Sean said as the two left.

Above.

The group was gathered to resume their meal before Sean and Obi-Wan came in with the later holding a tarp over something.

"Whats that?" Oola asked before Obi-Wan pulled off the Tarp revealing the droid making her raise an eyebrow. "Sean? Care to explain?" Oola asked calmly.

"My theory is that this droid will attack anyone except the traitor who programed this thing." Sean said as Obi-Wan went around the table and the droid was violent towards everyone except...

"Senator Merrik." Sean said.

"Really, Commander...You're quite clever!" Merrick said smacking it up releasing the droid before Sean stomped on it. Merrick put Satine into headlock.

"Your coming with me." Merrick said making his escape.

"Now I know why I didn't like him from the beginning." Sean said before activating the comms. "Tal Merrick is the traitor. He's taken Duchess Satine hostage." Sean said on the comms.

"We've just finished our sweep down here. We'll be up in a minute." Anakin said.

Merrick made his way to the control room before firing on all the crew.

"Monster! You're a horrid monster!" Satine yelled.

"Get used to it." Merrik said before using the comms before Vizsla appeared. "Commander I have the Duchess but I'll need help getting off." Merrick said.

"Reinforcements are on their way." Vizsla said.

Suddenly Droid boarding parties hit the ship sending in Super Battle Droids.

"Ah great." Sean said as the remaining troops got armed. "You got find your girlfriend and I'll handle this." Sean said leading the troops.

"Right...No, Sean, She's not my..." Obi-Wan tried to say but sighed and went to find her.

The troops engaged the Super Battle droids before Katan and Sabine got in front and started blasting the droids.

"This is fun." Sabine said before Sean swung his star Saber creating a large blast.

Obi-Wan entered the control room seeing Merrik with Satine.

"Tal Merrik, you are under arrest. Release the Duchess." Obi-Wan said.

"Oh I don't think so. I took the liberty of wiring the engines to explode. I press this remote and we all die." Merrik said.

"Obi, if you any respect for me, you will not put so many lives at risk." Satine said as Merrik dragged her out to the pods that brought the Droids.

Sean roared as he slashed a large number of droids before one blasted a rocket at him from behind making him growl before Sabine blasted it.

"Don't tell me your so cocky with your immunity you left yourself wide open on purpose." Sabine said making him smirk.

Merrik made his way back to the pods with Obi-Wan following.

"Say farewell, Duchess." Merrik said.

"Obi-Wan, it looks like I may never see you again. I don't know quite how to say this, but I've loved you. From the moment you came to my aid all those years ago." Satine said.

"I don't believe this." Merrik said in disgust.

"Satine, this is hardly the time or place for..." Obi-Wan said before looking at her. "All right. Had you said the word, I would have left the Jedi order." Obi-Wan said.

"This is making me sick." Merrik said making Satine scoff.

"You have the romantic soul of a slug...Merrik!" Satine yelled stomping on his foot making him yell in pain. (Seriously? Thats oldest trick in the book) "And slugs are so often trod upon." Satine said.

Merrik was about to say something when someone tapped his shoulder.

"Huh?" Merrik said turning around and came face to face with Frost who touched his head before freezing him solid before tapping him as he fell and shattered into a hundred pieces. (He so deserved that for being a jackass)

"So uncivilized." Obi-Wan said.

"Oh lighten up." Louise said as Sean walked in looking at the remains.

"Nice. Place is secure we should be right back on schedule." Sean said.

Later

Soon the cruiser arrived back at Coruscant to a landing platform where Palpatine was waiting for them before they got off.

"A job well done, Master Jedi." Palpatine said.

"Sir." Sean said as most of the senators went to the next vessel to go to the senate building before Satine walked to Kenobi.

"How Ironic to meet again only to find we're on opposing sides." Satine said.

"The needs of your people are all that matter. They couldn't be in better hands with you to guid their future." Obi-Wan said.

"Kind words indeed from a mindful and committed Jedi. And yet...I'm still not sure about the beard." Satine said. (HAHAHA)

"Why? Whats wrong with it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It hides too much of your handsome face." Satine said before walking to the others.

"A remarkable woman." Anakin said.

"Indeed." Obi-Wan said.

"I'll make sure the Senate does not send troops to Mandalore on the count that the Vanguard are now supporting our cause." Sean said following them.

Later

Soon the entire Senate was gathered.

"It grieves me to say it, but Death Watch is now a significant, deadly threat." Palpatine said.

"Mandalore is making great strides to find the leaders of this terrorist movement. They are not powerful enough to destabilizes our government. We will resolve this without conflict. If the Republic gets involved in our affairs it will only lead to further violence. Thus I shall reassert our position of neutrality." Satine said.

"Talk of an idealist." Mas said.

"No, those are the words of a pacifist and a people who have chosen non-violent action." Satine said.

"That may be so, Duchess. However, this message was delivered to my staff just this morning." Palpatine said playing a message of a man explaining the problem of Mandalore.

"Minister Jerec?" Sean asked remembering this man well.

"Sean you know this man?" Irons asked.

"Ay. He's an old friend I made during the three years I was spying on Dooku. Something here isn't right." Sean said before inserting something into the system.

"What do you think your doing?" Burtoni asked glaring at him.

"Getting the Truth. This is a fake message." Sean said shocking the Senate.

"Oh? And how can you tell commander?" Palpatine asked.

"When your in the military and develop technology you tend to notice a few things. Thankfully this program of mine can also play the original message. Just give me a second here." Sean said before the real message played explaining why the Mandalorian government refused the help of the Republic and Jedi. "I believe this is more than enough to show that Mandalore should..." Sean tried to say before an alert came through.

"What is it?" Satine asked.

"This is commander Star Scream." Star Scream said.

"Go ahead Star Scream." Sean said.

"We may have a situation here. That Red Scorpion you encountered...Grid I believe...He's just shifted the balance of power between the Separatists and the Republic." Star Scream said.

"Explain." Irons said before the projection of a factory in space appeared that was draining energy from the sun and then using that energy to create matter in the forms of battle cruisers and also create battle droids shocking the Senate.

"Oh boy." Sean said in shock.

"If Shockwave's calculations are correct which they usually are the Separatists will outnumber us in ships by the end of the year. Maybe even sooner if he builds more like this." Star Scream said.

"Hmm. Wasn't there another factory similar to this during the days of the old Republic?" Sean asked Palpatine.

"I believe it was called the Star Forge. The Jedi have the blue prints I believe But it would take decades to build something like that." Palpatine said.

"Uh...Maybe not." Sean said confusing the senate.

Later

Sean placed some book on the Chancellor's desk.

"This is what we're gonna use to create the star forge in an instant. Its an agent of Brigid. The Celtic Goddess of art Creation and Healing." Sean said. (From Legends of Tomorrow season 4)

"Oh my." Palpatine said.

"How does a book help us?" Anakin asked before Sean started drawing.

"FYI I absolute suck at art work." Sean said before drawing a stick figure making Anakin chuckle. "Watch." Sean said as the Stick Figure came to life.

"Whoa!" Sabine said in shock before it ran over to Anakin and kicked him.

"OW!" Anakin yelled holding his leg before Sean sliced it reducing it to dust. "Ok point taken. So why don't you draw the Star Forge?" Anakin asked.

"Didn't I just say I suck at artwork?" Sean asked.

"And yet you design weapons perfectly." Tarkin said.

"Thats different and all by computer. I can't draw for shit." Sean said.

"Let me try." Sabine said drawing but her lines vanished. "Wait what?" Sabine asked.

"I knew that was gonna happen. Humans from Earth have magic energy flowing through their veins. You do not. Thats why this book won't work for you." Sean said.

"That sucks." Sabine said.

"So we need someone who can draw perfectly to make the Star Forge bigger and better." Obi-Wan said.

"And I know exactly where to find someone. She's on Earth...I just hope she doesn't hold a grudge." Sean said.

Later

The Ebon Hawk flew to Earth before landing in the State of Florida.

"Ah I love it here." Sean said enjoying the warm air.

"Of course you do dragon boy." Ahsoka said making him smirk.

"For your information there are ice based Dragons." Sean said before they entered a art studio. "Just a little warning some of her art can be a little graphic." Sean said.

"Oh? Meaning she does violent drawings?" Luminara asked.

"Nope. She does Nude art." Sean said opening the door before two women were seen inside. The first was posing with her foot in the air with her arms out. She had Gold eyes white skin pink hair in two pony tails and she was nude.

The second was a woman with long blonde hair white skin and Brown eyes who was drawing before she finished.

"Ok Saya thats it."

Saya sighed as she relaxed herself. (Saya from High School of the Dead)

"Thanks Alexis." Saya said cracking her neck. (Alexis from Yugioh GX)

"You havent changed at all." Sean said making his presence known making them widen their before Saya rushed at him.

"Sean." Saya yelled jumping into his arms making him chuckle.

"Hello Saya. Nice to see you again...Although shouldn't you put on some clothes since we have guests?" Sean asked seeing Ahsoka and Luminara blush while Louise and Diana giggled.

"The female form is nothing be ashamed of so why bother when its just you and them?" Saya said putting on some glasses.

"Well, your not embarrassed about showing skin." Ahsoka said.

"Eh." Saya said shrugging shoulders before Alexis approached.

"Alexis?" Sean asked before she smiled and kissed him. "Huh I almost expected you to hit me." Sean said.

"I'm just glad you're ok." Alexis said.

"Girls these are Saya Takagi and Alexis Rhodes." Sean said introducing them.

"Nice to meet you." Ahsoka said shaking Alexis's hand while Saya put on a robe.

"Alexis is the Artist I told you about. And Saya is a colonel of the UNSC. Generals Shepherd's little student." Sean said making Saya grin.

"You don't look like one." Luminara said.

"Don't let her fool you by her appearance or outburst from before. When on the battlefield she can be very serious." Sean said.

"Not that we're not happy to see you but clearly this isn't a social visit. Whats up?" Alexis asked making him get serious.

"I need your help." Sean said pulling out the book making her frown. "The Separatists have built a massive factory that can use energy from the Sun and turn it into Matter. I know you said you wanted to do with War. But if there was anyone else on your level I would ask them first. The Republic needs your help." Sean said handing her the Book making her sigh.

"Where?" Alexis asked.

Later

Alexis stood on the finally Finished Super Star Destroyer that was in front of Coruscant's star.

"We're ready when you are." Obi-Wan said making her sigh before she started to draw. It took a while since this was very complex before finally she finished and a bright light appeared before it ended and the new Star Forge.

The Senate was watching in awe as the Star Forge was complete before a ground bridge opened up and Sean and Alexis came through on a platform.

"There you go. One Star Forge as ordered." Alexis said getting an applause from the Senate.

"An impressive job well done my dear. But are you sure you will not reconsider in using the book to help us further. Your very skill with it could change the tide of the war." Palpatine said.

"With respect sir I only did this because Sean asked me. I hate war honestly and I want nothing to do with it." Alexis said.

"I say we should make her use that book." Burtoni said before yelling as Sean threw his Star Saber at her platform.

"Thats three. Next time you mouth off will be your demise." Sean said snarling. (To my most Loyal guest the first time was when she tried to stop him from saving his allies the Elites)

However suddenly an Alert came up.

"Now what?" Sean asked before a distress beacon came up...From the planet Jakku.

"Jakku?" Irons said.

"Jakku is pretty much similar to Tatooine if not worse." Sean said.

"Nevertheless if Abigor has attacked again we need to investigate." Irons said.

"I agree. Mobilize the fleet. We leave now." Sean said walking away.

Later

A large number of cruisers came out of hyperspace.

"Ah hell not again." Sean said seeing the planet was exactly the same as Tatooine.

"Oh great this again?" Star Scream asked.

"Star Scream. Mobilize your air forces. Search for any survivors. And...Keep a close eye out for Abigor." Sean said.

"Understood." Star Scream said leading his troops.

Soon enough every trooper was on the ground.

Sean was with Bumble bee as they drove through the remains of the planet before Bee started beeping.

"No, my expectations are low for survivors if our last encounter is any indication." Sean said.

"Kruger we got some good news." Bulkhead said.

"Go ahead." Sean said.

"We think we have a survivor. I'm sending you the location." Bulkhead said.

"Copy that we're on our way." Sean said as Bee drove to the location.

Arriving at the location Sean saw what looked like some outpost before getting out just as Bee Transformed.

"Hmm." Sean said before hearing noises making him follow just as Megatron landed next to them.

"Where is this survivor?" Megatron asked before Sean using the force lifted some debris out of the way before he found the Survivor. A young woman who was two three years younger then him. She had white skin hazel eyes and brown hair and she gasped seeing the transformers before looking at Sean.

"Hello." Sean kindly.

"Who are you?"

"We're with the Republic. These are friends of mine. Bumble Bee and Megatron." Sean said. "Now who are you?" Sean asked.

"Rey. What happened here? All of a sudden there some purple blast and everything turned to glass. I got lucky when I hid in here." Rey said.

"Unfortunately that was Abigor's doing." Sean said pulling her up. "We're gonna get you out of here." Sean said.

"Will you now?" Abigor asked making his presence known making them face him and to their surprise he was holding a badly burned and limbless Anakin who groaned in pain before he dropped him.

"Just how far have you fallen?" Sean asked pulling out his star Saber.

"Not as low as you think. After all...There are people far worse then me. Truthfully I got what I came for." Abigor said picking Anakin up. "Both an army and one of yours." Abigor said laughing.

"The hell do you want Anakin for?" Sean asked.

"Oh you'll find out in time." Abigor said before Sean charged at him and roared as he tried to slash him only for him and Anakin to vanish making him roar in rage.

Later

The Republic was told of the situation just like before but this time Abigor took Anakin hostage after taking off his arms and legs and burned him. Padme was the most worried for the fate of her husband.

"I just don't get it. Why is he only targeting planets with the lowest amount of lives?" Sean asked.

"I believe I have a theory." Shockwave said gaining everyone's attention. "I believe he's targeting planets with the least amount of value as a test of his abilities. Working his way up till he can target planets that are highly populated." Shockwave said.

"It does make sense when you think about it." Ratchet said.

"Hmm. Yes, I suppose it does. This whole thing scared the living hell out of the neutral systems that all including Mandalore have joined the Republic out of fear for their worlds. Probably for the best." Sean said.

"We may have some more bad news." Ratchet said making him sigh.

"Of course. What is it?" Sean asked.

"Star Scream and Jetfire went back at this new Droid factory...And found this." Ratchet said showing video surveillance of two transformers Sean knew more than anyone.

"Lockdown and Arachnid?" Sean asked in surprise. (Lockdown from Transformers Age of Extinction and Arachnid from Transformers Prime)

"After the War ended Lockdown and Arachnid left the planet along with their drones." Arcee said (For their troops picture those decepticon soldiers from Transformers Prime while the soldiers the Autobots and Decepticons are from Transformers War for Cybertron and Fall of Cybertron)

"Drones?" Tarkin asked.

"They don't have sparks like us. They only obey orders without question." Bulkhead said.

"This is indeed troubling. Clearly this Lockdown has struck a deal with Dooku." Tarkin said.

"Oh I don't doubt it. When the war ended Lockdown flat out attacked me since he said peace time has no profit and figured if I was dead before it finalized the war would resume. But I kicked his sorry ass." Sean said making Bulkhead laugh. "He's more responsible for the death of Cybertron since his weapons which he sold to Megatron caused the death of the planet. So Dooku must be paying him for his services." Sean said.

"So now we're pretty much even in numbers right now." Ratchet said.

"For now. I still have plenty of allies in the Far Outer rim of the Galaxy. Many are a lot like Earth when it comes ti military. Some I've helped with major problems of corrupt leadership. Others save their planets from certain doom. However...Lockdown and the Zin...Are not the only threat out there. There are some who would join the Separatists...And there is one who are a threat to all in the galaxy who see their race as pure and the rest as trash." Sean said. (I ain't talking about the Highbreed from Ben 10)

"I hope we never encounter that one." Tarkin said.

"You should hope so." Sean said.

Later

"This girl Rey. She is very strong in the force. Much like you and Skywalker." Mace said as Sean and Ahsoka stood in front of the council.

"Yes I noticed. She is...Gifted." Sean said.

"We would like for you to teach her. Though she has no training has exhibited the ability to use the force. We would like you to help her learn since she seems to trust you." Mundi said.

"I see. I got no problem with that. But what of Ahsoka? With Anakin gone she is without a master and we don't know when or more importantly if we will find him." Sean said making Ahsoka look down.

"I will teach her."

Sean looked back seeing Hephaestus walking in.

"I trained many students in the golden years of the clan. Many who became legends." Hephaestus said.

"Allow this the Council will." Yoda said.

"And what of the Vanguard? Where will they be placed?" Fisto asked since there was still bad blood between them.

"Under The command of me, David, Turok and Hephaestus. They trust us so it will cause less problems." Sean said.

"Agreed." Mace said.

 **Authors Note: Oh things are really getting intense here. Now both armies are equal in troops and ships. And now Anakin is in the claws of Abigor. What are his plans? Find out soon. Now Next Chapter I've decided to do the old Cartoon of the clone wars since that was amazing back in the day. And as I promised heres a list of Every Major Transformer in the story and from which series.**

 **Optimus Prime (Prime season 3)**

 **Megatron (Prime)**

 **Bumble Bee (Prime)**

 **Shockwave (Prime)**

 **Knockout (Prime)**

 **Breakdown (Prime)**

 **Sky quake(Prime)**

 **Dread Wing (Prime)**

 **Arcee (Prime)**

 **Bulkhead(Prime)**

 **Ratchet (Prime)**

 **Smoke Screen (Prime)**

 **Cliff Jumper (Prime)**

 **Ultra Magnus (Prime)**

 **WheelJack (Prime)**

 **Star Scream (War for Cybertron)**

 **Soundwave (War for Cybertron)**

 **Air Raid (War for Cybertron)**

 **Barricade (War for Cybertron)**

 **Brawl (War for Cybertron)**

 **Grimlock (Fall of Cybertron)**

 **Ironhide (War for Cybertron)**

 **Jazz (War for Cybertron)**

 **Omega Supreme (War for Cybertron)**

 **Onslaught (War for Cybertron)**

 **Silverbolt (War for Cybertron)**

 **Skywarp (War for Cybertron)**

 **Slipstream (War for Cybertron)**

 **Thundercracker (War for Cybertron)**

 **Trypticon (War for Cybertron)**

 **Warpath (war for Cybertron)**

 **Metroplex (Fall of Cybertron**

 **Blast Off (Fall of Cybertron)**

 **Hardshell (Fall of Cybertron)**

 **Kickback (Fall of Cybertron)**

 **Perceptor (Fall of cybertron)**

 **Sharpshot (Fall of Cybertron)**

 **Sideswipe (Fall of Cybertron)**

 **Slug (Fall of cybertron)**

 **Sludge (Fall of Cybertron)**

 **Snarl (Fall of Cybertron)**

 **Swindle (Fall of Cybertron)**

 **Swoop (Fall of Cybertron)**

 **Vortex (Fall of cybertron)**

 **Jetfire (Armada)**

 **Blurr (Armada)**

 **Red Alert (Armada)**

 **Hot shot(Armada)**

 **Scavenger (Armada)**

 **Demolisher (Armada)**

 **Cyclonus (Armada)**

 **Tidal Wave (Energon)**

 **Inferno (Energon)**

 **ShockBlast (Energon)**

 **Six-Shot (Energon)**

 **Scorponok (Energon)**

 **Landmine (Cybertron)**

 **Mudflap (Cybertron)**

 **Wingsaber (Cybertron)**

 **Scattorshot (Cybertron)**

 **Override (Cybertron)**

 **Thunderblast (Cybertron)**

 **Scourge (Cybertron)**

 **Snarl (Cybertron)**

 **Evac (Cybertron)**

 **Crosswise (Cybertron)**

 **Lugnutz (Cybertron)**

 **Quickmix (Cybertron)**

 **Menasor (Cybertron)**

 **Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! Happy Thanksgiving!**


	25. Red scorpion strike

Chapter 25 Red Scorpion strike

Its been about a couple months since Anakin was taken by Abigor and no sign of him since then which worried both the Republic and the Jedi. (To my most Loyal Guest Reviewer I'm surprised you didn't say anything about that last chapter. Figured you would have loved that)

In those two months the Star Forge proved a far greater asset then originally predicted. Not only able to create ships of every design of not only the Republic but every other ship that Sean's allies used. But also able to create materials needed for certain projects Sean was developing and helping create more Jaegers for battle.

Right now Obi-Wan, Yoda and Turok were meeting with the Supreme Chancellor.

"Grid has created huge factories on Muunilist building huge droid armies and massive warships. We must act quickly." Obi-Wan said.

"I agree. But who to send? Commander Kruger still fights with his apprentice on Dantooine." Palpatine said.

"Lead the assault Master Obi-Wan and Colonel Loomis can." Yoda said.

"My army is ready Chancellor. We can leave immediately." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes, and young Turok as well. I suggest that we give him special command of your space forces since General Skywalker has...Disappeared. Like Anakin he has exceptional skill will be quite useful." Palpatine said making him smirk.

"Chancellor, I feel that Turok is not yet ready for such responsibility." Obi-Wan said making him roll his eyes.

"You know I'm not gonna get any experience if you guys won't let me be part of the action. I haven't been a part of the war since Dooku invaded Earth. And you let Ahsoka in the action and she was more green then me." Turok said.

"Perhaps..." Yoda tried to say.

"Then it is decided." Palptaine said making them frown.

Later

Obi-Wan entered a room were a group full of Spartans were in.

"Spartans, you have been selected for this task because you are the best, the elite. You all know what to do. The success of your mission is our key to a swift victory. When you get into position, send word, as planned I will join you." Obi-Wan said leaving the room that had Spartan Teams Red, Noble and Osiris team. (All from Halo)

Turok was working on his fighter when he sensed Kenobi was behind him making him roll his eyes.

"So help me god if you say I am too young to be leading." Turok said.

"Turok, Your age is not the problem. It is maturity. I said this same thing to Anakin when he was still a Padawan but the decision has been made. May the force be with you...Commander." Obi-Wan said before walking away making him sigh.

Soon the fleet came out of hyperspace before they found a large amount of Droid platforms around the planet before sending out Droid fighters.

Turok and his space forces soon came out of the cruisers.

"All fighters on me." Turok said while Cyclonus laughed.

"This is where the fun begins." Cyclonus said making Turok roll his eyes.

"Where do you find these people?" Turok asked about his brother.

"Hey I heard that." Cyclonus said.

"Whatever. Move!" Turok yelled as his forces fought against the Separatists. (You know something funny. In the cartoon it made it look like both sides were evenly matched in numbers. Yet in the Clone wars tv series they said the Republic was outnumbered. Does anyone find that odd)

Soon the cruisers were deploying troops to land on the surface led by Kenobi and Loomis.

As hundreds of Gun ships arrived on the planet they made their way to the city.

"Spartans deploy." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes sir." Spartan Locke said before his gunship went another direction to sneak past enemy lines.

Arriving just outside the city they came under fire.

"Evasive action!' Obi-Wan said as a few rockets hit the gun ships.

On the ground several Droid tanks and battle droids fired at them. (Thats another thing. In the cartoon we see almost every tank and droid after the second movie. Yet in the TV series we don't see those Spider Tanks or the rolling tanks)

Landing down the Republic and the Separatists began their fight to control the city.

Inside the city the Gunship carrying the Spartans moved through the city.

"So far so good." Noble 4 said.

However a droid followed them before firing a heat seeker at them and hit them.

"You had to say something." Buck said as they crashed down.

"Everyone out." Locke said as they got out of the gunship. Only to get ambushed by Zin Commandos and Droids from above.

"Hang tight." Noble 4 said before firing a rocket Launcher at each building before the streets were cleared.

"Move forward." Locke said before they moved up the street.

They encountered a few tanks and Zin before they found their objective. A large cannon that was keeping their forces at bay.

"All right lets get this done." Locke said.

A grappling hook caught on the top of the building where a droid saw and looked down only to get his head blasted off.

The Spartans came up and started blasting every Droid and Zin in sight before they were all dead.

"This should do the trick." Noble 2 said placing a device on the cannon before they used their grappling hooks to reach the top of the tower just at it exploded.

"General Kenobi the cannon is down. Your free to move your forces up into the city." Locke said.

"Very Good Spartan." Kenobi said on the comms.

Above the planet

Turok continued to lead his forces in space against the Separatists before Jetfire blew up one of the enemy cruisers.

"HAHAHA! Thats one less problem we have to..." Jetfire tried to say before enemy fighters started attacking him. "Ah Scrap." Jetfire said. (I always found it funny when they said stuff like this in the Tv series from first to present)

"You just had to open your big mouth." Turok said blasting them before heading to the next target.

Down on the planet

The Republic was pushing through with the help of their heavy cannons.

"Fire on the city." Loomis said getting the heavy cannons to fire forward destroying a few buildings. Thankfully there were no civilians here.

At the main command center the Banking clan members were observing the battle.

"Those guns are destroying our forward position. The Republic is breaking through." A banking clan member said before the place shook violently.

"Sir, our cannon at the base of the tower has been destroyed."

"Their range is greater than we thought."

"It must be their artillery."

"What are we going to do? What are we going to do?" The leader said before looking at someone in the shadows who had Black Armor on and had the symbol of the Red scorpions on his chest. "I don't know why Dooku sent you here Cross if all your going to do is stand around." The Leader said before Cross grabbed his throat. "I mean...Whenever your ready." The Leader said making him growl. (Not Cross from Prototype)

Outside was a large number of Assassin Droids. After the fall of the Hutts a large number of them were sent to others for other uses.

Cross walked outside before a Droid handed him a lance before getting on his speeder and drove it into the city with his droids.

The Republic army continued to push through into the city before one of the clones fired a rocket at a tank and blew it up.

From the smoke Cross and his droids drove through before slaughtering the men and blowing up the tanks.

Cross rammed right into one of the clone tanks making it blow up before advancing on the Heavy cannons.

However one clone who was on higher ground started shooting at him only for Cross to throw a knife right into his head killing him instantly.

Up front the troops saw the Speeders before getting attacked by Cross and his droids.

"What in the hell! We're losing the Heavy cannons!" Loomis said before Kenobi took a closer look seeing Cross.

"A member of the Red scorpions. I don't recognize him." Obi-Wan said.

"We only know how many are in the group not who they are." Mason said.

"I'll take care of this." Obi-Wan said.

A couple of Assassin Droids destroyed a couple tanks before they were destroyed.

Cross looked and saw Clones and Gears on Speeders with Kenobi with a clone helmet on leading them.

"Jedi." Cross said before leading his droids against them before they each charged right into one another.

Kenobi's forces proved to be the better fighters in this battle as his men slew the droids with ease.

Cross and Kenobi charged at one another before Kenobi's helmet was destroyed and his lance before he took out his lightsaber and destroyed his speeder but he survived before he charged again only for Cross to grab his speeder and wrecked it before Obi-Wan jumped and stabbed him in the chest where the heart was.

"Is that the best you can do?" Cross asked making him widen his eyes in shock before getting slugged in the face.

"Let me guess. You can only be harmed by weapons of magic and not science." Obi-Wan said having seen this before.

"No. I'm just difficult to kill regardless of the weapon in question. While I would have preferred to kill one of the last Krugers for the suffering Abigor put me through. I'll settle for you since your order is similar to the clan." Cross said charging at him and delivered a brutal amount of punches before trying to flame him only for Obi-Wan to block it before destroying his weapon.

Cross then pulled out a whip with a spiked club on the end only for Obi-Wan to slice it making him pull out his guns but they got destroyed as well.

"ARGH!" Cross yelled in anger before activating some ray shields on his elbows to block his attacks but that failed as Obi-Wan cut off his right arm and slashed his waist making him fall down.

"Kenobi we are in position." Locke said making him get on a speeder.

"I'm on my way." Kenobi said leaving.

However if he had stayed he would have seen Cross's body coming back together.

Locke and his men waited at the tower before Kenobi landed in front of them.

"We're ready to begin sir." Locke said.

"Very well. Lets end this battle." Obi-Wan said.

Inside the Banking clan were observing the battle before the ceiling exploded and Locke and his men jumped down and destroyed the droids with ease before Kenobi jumped down.

"General." Noble 1 said grabbing the leader.

"Mercy, I beg you. I am merely a banker."

"That is entirely up to you and your unconditional surrender." Obi-Wan said before hearing something before Cross still alive crashed through the glass only to get gunned down by the Spartans before Noble 4 fired a rocket at him.

"Control room secure." Locke said.

"One can never be too sure." Kenobi said before an arm made of muscle appeared and knocked the others back before Cross only in his inner flesh appeared growling as he charged at Kenobi and somehow his body expanded before pulling Kenobi into his body. (Yuck! I was actually repulsed by this during the cartoon)

"Ok that is disgusting." Buck said repulsed before Cross's body started to expand.

"I hate Jedi." Cross said before he completely exploded and Kenobi was alive and covered in guts.

"So uncivilized." Kenobi said repulsed.

"You get used to things like this on Earth after a while." Locke said since this wasn't the first time an enhanced person like that was seen.

"I would rather not." Kenobi said before seeing the remains coming back together and Cross appeared again.

"I WILL NOT BE KILLED BY A PATHETIC JEDI!" Cross yelled enraged before a green laser hit him before reducing him to dust. Noble 1 had a Spartan Laser on his shoulder smoking.

"I'd say the new Spartan Laser is a success." Noble 1 said.

"Impressive." Obi-Wan said.

Above the planet

Turok continued to lead his forces up in space.

"These things are getting on my nerves!" Starscream yelled avoiding getting hit.

"I got an idea." Turok said heading into one of the enemy hangers before blasting the power core and escaped just as it exploded.

"Commander only half the platforms remain." One of the clone Pilots said before one of his pilots was destroyed. "Wait whats that?" The clone asked before getting destroyed along with his entire squad surprising Turok.

"HEY! We just lost gold Squadron!" Jetfire yelled before a Rogue fighter appeared. (Ventress's fighter)

"Theres the reason why! A rogue fighter!" Starscream said.

"I'll handle this. Take out the rest of the platforms. This one is mine." Turok said attacking the fighter.

As Turok was aiming for a shot the fighter quickly flew away making him raise an eyebrow.

"Ok this is no droid thats for sure." Turok said following the fighter to the surface and fired on it but kept missing and blasted empty buildings.

"What was that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I don't know." Locke said before the Rogue fighter passed them.

"Not one of ours." Buck said before Turok passed them.

"Thats Turok's fighter." Obi-Wan said.

"I'm thinking your old student might have rubbed off on him a little." Noble 4 said.

"Turok." Kenobi said on the Comms.

"Not now." Turok said flying over them.

"Your supposed to be leading our forces in space." Obi-Wan said.

"Jetfire is handling that right now. This guy came in and took out an entire squadron in a second." Turok said trying to blast him before they went back in space.

"Turok, I'm also sensing something strange. But you must let go of that ship. It's baiting you." Obi-Wan said.

"I can't just let him get away. I've already got his coordinates. At the very least It could lead to a possible Separatist base we'll need to take care of." Turok said before both entered hyperspace.

"Get a squad and..." Obi-Wan said.

"Let him go." Loomis said looking up.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked.

"If he's anything like his brother he'll be fine. Besides...You can't keep treating him like a kid." Loomis said making him frown.

"I can only hope he will return." Obi-Wan said.

Meanwhile

On the Planet Dantooine

A boy ran up a hill as the sounds of explosions was heard before he widened his eyes seeing the Separatists and the Republic fighting each other.

Sean swung his Star Saber destroying a large number of Droids and Zin before his Apprentice Rey and her green lightsaber cut through the rest.

"Coming through!" Bulkhead yelled crashing through a large number of Drones Lockdown sent before Wheeljack sliced up the rest.

"Ah this battle is on our favor." Megatron said blasting a large number of drones and Droids.

However suddenly the droids stopped moving.

"Huh? What gives?" Wheeljack asked before looking up and widened his eyes. "Uh kid."

"What?" Sean asked before looking up. "Holy fuck." Sean said seeing a massive ship with a metal cylinder at the bottom.

"Whats that for?" Rey asked.

"PULL BACK!" Sean yelled getting most of his men to pulled back before the Cylinder dropped down with insane speed creating a large earthquake and wave that sent most of the men who survived into a Crater.

"Whoa! What was that?" Bulkhead asked.

"Seismic tank. Creates small earthquakes and craters." Sean said before charging right at it before jumping and slashed a way in before swinging it around creating a wave of energy that made it blow up from the inside out before he jumped out.

Sean landed in front of the boy before looking at him as his helmet went into his suit before putting his sword on his back before the boy offered his canteen making him smile before taking a quick drink and handed it back to him before jumping back to the others.

"Finally. We've been fighting these guys for days." Wheeljack said.

"Sean, We have a problem." Obi-Wan said on the comms.

"Oh what now? We just got finished securing this planet." Sean said.

"It's Turok. A rogue fighter attacked his forces in space and he took off after him." Obi-Wan said making him frown.

Meanwhile

Turok soon existed Hyperspace before arriving on the planet of Yavin 4.

"Huh. So this is Yavin 4. Master Windu told me about this planet. Actually looks like a decent place to set a base." Turok said. (And it was. I'm a little disappointed we never saw how they were forced to retreat from the planet in the original Saga movies)

Landing in the forest Turok quickly jumped out.

"Ok where is that fucker?" Turok asked walking away from his ship before it exploded making his eyes widen before turning around seeing a cloaked person with the Red Scorpion symbol. "Oh crap." Turok said seeing he walked right into this one.

"Come, Kruger."

The person removed his cloak revealing a girl about a year younger than him. She had long silver back length hair golden eyes and Tan skin.

"I wasn't expecting someone my age to be in the red Scorpions. Who are you?" Turok asked pulling out his lightsaber.

"I am Sofia jewel." Sofia said before pulling out a blade. (Picture the Ebony blade of skyrim you find behind that door in Whiterun)

"Ok lets get this over with." Turok said activating his lime green lightsaber before both charged at each other.

Turok was the first to hit her blade but unsurprisingly her blade withheld against his being forged from magic.

Sofia kicked him back into a tree before trying to strike him but he dodged making the tree fall over before using the force to launch the trees at her but she sliced them apart with ease.

Turok charged right at her again before striking at her sword before knocking it out of her hands making her jump upwards before a chain wrapped around her blade to pull it with her before he followed.

Turok landed on a branch before glaring at her before dashing at each other trying to hit the other but both proved to be evenly matched before Turok blasted her with fire making her grunt as she landed at the temples before Turok landed in front of her just as lightning struck around them.

Sofia growled as she glared at Turok before lightning struck behind him before his eyes glowed and took on the shape of a wolf who snarled before pouncing her.

"GET OFF ME YOU FREAK!" Sofia yelled before kicking him into a wall making him yelp before turning human again and charged at her before kicking her into the temple.

"Oh boy. Now I know exactly what you have to put up with every time you encounter these guys." Turok said referring to his brother before rushing in.

Using his lightsaber to light the way he walked around the temple before he came to a stop and sniffed the air before snarling as his blade clashed with hers again.

"DIE!" Sofia yelled as they tried to gain advantage over the other before she sliced off his robes revealing his bare chest before he kicked her through a wall.

Both fought their way up the temple before she managed to cut his lightsaber making her grin as she tried to slice him only for him to grab the blade between his palms and closed his eyes before they opened up revealing the familiar sickly yellow slitted eyes before lightning struck and the image of a red serpent like Dragon with yellow eyes and a blue jewel on its head appeared behind him. (For those who are Yugioh fans you know exactly what Dragon this is)

Turok broke the blade much to her shock before he kicked her to the edge making her fall before she grabbed the edge but was slipping and lost her grip making her eyes widen expecting her death till something caught her arm making her look and saw Turok grabbing her before pulling her up.

"Ok...I think I've had my fill of action for a while." Turok said exhausted.

"Why...Why did you save me?" Sofia asked.

"Look I get it. Your pissed because of what Abigor did to Earth almost 15 years ago. But my brother had nothing to do with what he did. He was just as much a victim of his rule as you were." Turok said.

"What about you? Did you not suffer for those five long years?" Sofia asked.

"No...I wasn't even born yet and neither were you if I'm guessing your age right. So I'm curious. If you weren't born during the five years of hell...Why hate the clan?" Turok asked.

"My mother...Had been a slave because of them. I was born after they were slaughtered...But the trauma she had gone through...She committed suicide a few years ago...And left me alone. I blamed them for leaving me with nothing." Sofia said with her head down.

"I'm sorry. But my brothers and Hephaestus aren't like Abigor's version of the clan. They are the real deal. They value peace and the value of innocent life. When I was three years old my entire family was slaughtered not by Abigor's clan but by a colonel of the United States army. He viewed native Americans as Savages and killed my entire family because of that. I was the only one who survived. Then a rescue team arrived. Thats when I met him. Sean was 8 years old at the time five years older than me." Turok said.

"What happened?" Sofia asked.

"He took me in. Then the colonel found out I survived and tried to convince him I was a threat that needed to be put down. Of course the Military council was furious by his actions and sentenced him to 10 years in prison. He would have been killed like we usually do for people like that but he had years of service and felt that perhaps Abigor's rule had a negative effect on him. He's in charge of the very worst troops of Earth. But Sean and the rest of the military...They raised me and taught me right from wrong. Your anger is rightfully placed your just hating the wrong Krugers." Turok said making her look away.

"So what are you gonna do to me?" Sofia asked.

Later

Sean and his forces arrived to help Kenobi secure the planet.

"The same ship that Turok was following just entered orbit." Loomis said as the ship arrived.

"Hold fire." Sean said as it landed before it opened up revealing Turok and Sofia before they got out.

"Wasn't expecting you." Turok said.

"Kenobi called." Sean said before looking at Sofia who looked away making him smile. "Did you get her to turn?" Sean asked.

"Just so long as she doesn't end up in prison." Turok said

"Turok...I only keep you out of the war because your my little brother. It's my job to look after you...But perhaps I've been a little unfair in keeping you out of the war when you are clearly ready." Sean said making him smirk before he whacked his forehead.

"OW!" Turok yelled annoyed.

"But don't disobey orders again. Understand?" Sean said.

"Yeah, yeah." Turok said rubbing his forehead making Sofia giggle slightly.

However suddenly a transmission came through before Master Koth appeared.

"Kruger!" Koth yelled.

"Master Koth? What is it?" Sean asked.

"Need an immediate evac from planet Hypori! Our forces are totally destroyed by one man. Only a handful of us left. A member of the Red Scorpions! He's unstoppable. Can't hold out for long...ARGH!" Koth yelled as something slashed him.

"What the hell?" Turok asked in concern.

Meanwhile

In the Hypori system.

Thousands of clones were on the ground dead as were dozens of Jedi. All of them were brutally killed in the most inhumane ways possible.

About 30 Jedi managed to get inside what was left of a Clone cruiser.

"Unstoppable...He is unstoppable."

"Never have we been destroyed by one man. This member of the Red Scorpions most be the leader." Shaak Ti said.

"This is the end. We're all doomed." A padawan said in defeat. (One Last thing. In the Cartoon it makes Grievous look like a real warrior and yet in the Tv series they make him look like a pushover most of the time)

"Our predicament is dire, but do not despair. Focus. We are Jedi." Mundi said before the sounds of footsteps were heard putting them on Edge before the Padawan screamed and rushed out. "NO!" Mundi yelled only for the padawan to be sliced in half. A person with a black cloak over his head appeared in front of the body before stepping on the head.

"Pathetic. You all stand no chance against me. Make peace with your false Religion. For you are about to die at the hands of Julius Blood." Julius said glaring at them with blood red eyes before pulling out a sword and charged at them with the intent to kill.

Later

Sean and his Spartans arrived on the planet before they arrived at the Cruiser.

"Please let us be on time." Sean begged before they rushed inside and found a gruesome sight.

Most of the Jedi were killed in the most inhumane ways possible. Their arms ripped off their heads on the ground and some were even skinned as their blood dripped on the floor.

"What the hell happened here?" Marcus asked.

Sean heard some moaning before he lifted the Rubble finding both Shaak Ti and Aayla before throwing it away.

"Get the medics in here!" Sean yelled getting Buck to rush out.

"Who did this to you?" Sean asked before more Rubble was moved and Mundi came out with a black eye and several cuts on his body and face.

"A member of the Red Scorpions...Julius Blood." Mundi said making him narrow his eyes.

"You three are lucky to be alive." Sean said as the medics picked Aayla and Shaak Ti up. "Julius is one of the most dangerous people on Earth. Over 2,000 years old." Sean said.

"What is he?" Mundi asked.

"You don't want to know. Lets get out of here." Sean said.

Later

"We may have been exhausted but when was the last time one man stood up against a thousand men and 50 Jedi? This has never happened before." Mundi said to the council.

"I agree. Julius is just as much a danger as Abigor." Mace said.

"Even worse. According to Sofia, Julius is not the leader of the Red Scorpions and is only the second most powerful member of the group." Kenobi said.

"Meaning theres someone even more powerful than him." Plo said.

Sean was looking at Shaak Ti and Aayla as they healed in the Bacta Tanks.

"They'll be all right." Bultar said.

"Hmm. I may need to call in another one of my allies again. With Julius in play We'll need to even the playing field again." Sean said.

"How dangerous is he?" Bultar asked.

"Not even my father was able to defeat him. And at the time he king of the clans." Sean said as Mace and Kenobi walked in.

"King of the clans? I didn't realize the clans had a king." Kenobi said.

"In order to keep them in line they needed a leader to keep all the clans from waging war on one another. My father defeated every Clan head in a day which won him the title as king. But my father was never able to defeat him since he kept escaping from death." Sean said.

"So how do we beat him?" Mace asked.

"I honestly have no idea." Sean said.

 **Authors Note: Oh boy things are really getting intense. Now Next Chapter Will be the Grievous chapter to capture him but since Koth is dead now I'm gonna make it a surprise on who it is he's captured. And also a new ally to help the Republic. And now's heres an updated list of the harem.**

 **Ahsoka**

 **Aayla**

 **Barriss**

 **Luminara**

 **Shaak Ti**

 **Adi Galia**

 **Oola**

 **Riyo**

 **Bultar Swan**

 **Sabine Wren**

 **Revy from Black Lagoon**

 **Regina from Dino Crisis**

 **Raven from Teen Titans**

 **Starfire from Teen Titans**

 **Blackfire from Teen Titans**

 **Wonder Woman from Justice League unlimited**

 **Korra from The Legend of Korra**

 **Powergirl from DC**

 **Rias from Highschool DXD**

 **Samui from Naruto**

 **Erza from Fairy Tail**

 **Super Girl from Justice League unlimited**

 **Rogue from X men Evolution**

 **Charm Caster from Ben 10 (The original version)**

 **Alexis from Yugioh GX**

 **Chun Li from Street fighter**

 **Galatea from Justice League unlimited**

 **Kazehana from Sekirei**

 **Akeno from Highschool DXD**

 **Temari from Naruto**

 **Xenovia from Highschool DXD**

 **Killer Frost from Assault on Arkham**

 **Mira from Fairy Tail**

 **Lucy from Fairy Tail**

 **Pakura from Naruto**

 **Cana from Fairy Tail**

 **Artemis from Young Justice**

 **Kida from Atlantis**

 **Tala from Justice League unlimited**

 **Karai from TMNT 2003**

 **April O'neil from TMNT 1987**

 **Musubi from Sekirei**

 **Chel from The Road To El Dorado**

 **Juri from Street fighter**

 **Carrera from Viper GTS**

 **Six from Tripping the Rift**

 **Poison Ivy from DC**

 **Harley from DC**

 **Tsunade from Naruto**

 **Zatana from DC**

 **Black Canary from JLU**

 **She-Hulk from Marvel**

 **Mei from Naruto**

 **Anko from Naruto**

 **Lara Croft from Tomb Raider**

 **Clover from totally spies**

 **Ty Lee from The Last Airbender**

 **Kim Possible from Kim possible**

 **Sam from totally spies**

 **Azula from The Last Airbender**

 **Gwen from Ben 10 alien force**

 **Asami from Legend of Korra**

 **Vixen from JLU**

 **Tsume from Naruto**

 **Alex from totally spies**

 **Mileena from Mortal Kombat (2011)**

 **Saya from High School of the Dead**

 **Kitana from Mortal Kombat (2011)**

 **Seako from High school of the Dead**

 **Ann possible from Kim Possible**

 **Uzume from Sekirei**

 **Giganta from JLU**

 **Live Wire from Superman the animated series**

 **Jade from Mortal Kombat(2011)**

 **Yugito from Naruto**

 **Raynare from High school DXD**

 **Circe from JLU**

 **Psylocke from X men Apocalypse**

 **Fu from Naruto**

 **Yoko from Gurren Lagann**

 **Mabui from Naruto**

 **Mercy Graves from Superman the animated series**

 **Matsu from Sekirei**

 **Maddie from Danny Phantom**

 **Tsukiumi from Sekirei**

 **Skarlet from Mortal Kombat (2011)**

 **Yukino from Fairy Tail**

 **Kiva from Megas XLR**

 **Ashi from Samurai Jack**

 **Drew from secret Saturday's**

 **Kagura from Fairy Tail**

 **Sorano from Fairy Tail**

 **Julie from Ben 10 (Original version)**

 **Boom Boom from X men evolution**

 **Katma Tui from JLU**

 **Yukari From sekirei**

 **Karasuba from Sekirei**

 **Yumi from Code Lyoko**

 **Eda from Black Lagoon**

 **Miya from Sekirei**

 **Lois from Superman the Animated series**

 **And thats it for now. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! See ya!**


	26. Bounty Hunters

Chapter 26 Bounty Hunters

It been a week since the incident with Julius Blood. Many members of the Senate were greatly concerned by this development. Never in the history of the Republic both old and modern has one man ever single handedly taken down a thousand men and over 50 Jedi.

Currently Sean was in his Lab with Tarkin while Rey was focusing on her exercises.

"Sean, I don't understand the point of trying this exercise." Rey said making him smirk.

"Rey...Do or Do not there is no trying." Sean said.

"What does that even mean? How can I do something if I don't try it?" Rey asked.

"Well...See...Actually that one also confused the living hell out of me but Master Yoda says it a lot." Sean said thinking that phrase over. "Look just do what you feel is natural in this training exercise. It expands your mind. Actually come to think of it this is similar to an old training method during the golden years." Sean said looking at the Data on the Electro Bomb he was working on.

"Such as?" Tarkin asked.

"Feeling Nature around you to feel anything that doesn't belong in certain places." Sean said before grabbing a training droid ball used to sharpen ones skills with a lightsaber. "Here lets try something else." Sean said throwing it at her before she activated the blade. "WHOA!" Sean yelled as she nearly stabbed him making Tarkin chuckle in amusement.

"I thought weapons of science don't hurt you?" Rey asked before he snatched her sword.

"They don't kill me is what I said. Doesn't mean I still can't feel the pain. I had enough bullet holes before I got my dad's sword to prove that." Sean said adjusting the length.

"Just for the Record I can fight. Before you found me I was more than just a scavenger." Rey said.

"I don't doubt it. Using a spear is one thing but these are another." Sean said as she deflected each shot from the droid.

"Told You I know how to fight." Rey said with a grin making him chuckle before walking back to Tarkin.

"Back to the matter at hand. The Senate is pushing for the use of the electro proton bomb including the Chancellor." Tarkin said making him sigh.

"I told you already I can't risk using it until it has been tested or it could have negative effects on the Transformers. And I told that Bitch Burtoni the same thing." Sean said before dodging a blaster shot from Rey.

"Sorry." Rey said.

"Swinging that thing does not qualify as deflecting." Sean said before Adi Galia walked in. "Hello Adi." Sean said jumping down.

"I didn't come for a visit. I came to tell you your girlfriends have been causing trouble." Adi said making him sigh.

"Please tell me its not the Triplets again or Azula?" Sean asked.

"No. Azula has been helping Diana in teaching the younglings martial arts. The problem is your witches." Adi said.

"Adi." Sean in warning. "Don't go calling them witches I take offense to that." Sean said.

"Sorry...But Circe has casted some spell on the Temple." Adi said making him roll his eyes.

"Don't fucking tell me. I swear she and Hephaestus are exactly the same. They preffer the old ways." Sean said.

"Make sure you fix this." Adi said leaving.

Sean sighed while Rey giggled.

"SHUT IT!" Sean yelled making her stop.

"Sorry." Rey said.

"Come on lets go." Sean said as the two left to head back to the temple.

Meanwhile

Three Separatists cruisers emerged from Hyperspace appeared in front of a Republic Medical station.

On the flagship of these cruisers was The emperor of the Zin empire Zinyak.

"Ah I do love the sight of destruction." Zinyak said pleased as his fleet destroyed the Medical station with ease.

"Sir one of the Medical stations have sent a distress signal." A tactical droid said.

"Where?" Zinyak asked.

"At Felucia." The Tactical droid said.

"Leave a Vulture Droid post there incase anyone comes looking." Zinyak said.

"As you command." The Tactical droid said.

Meanwhile

Sean and Rey walked through the halls of the Jedi temple before they appeared in front of a wall.

"Where are we going? Its just a wall." Rey asked.

"Rey, if your gonna be my student you should know nothing is ever as it seems. Especially when it comes to Magic. Wait here and I'll be right back." Sean said as he actually walked through the wall much to her shock.

Sean walked through the wall and appeared in a new section of the temple filled with magical items such as books and potions and weapons.

"Hello, honey." Circe said appearing before him. "I take it you approve of our little cave?" Circe asked.

"It certainly has its uses. But you didn't ask for the approval of the Jedi council." Sean said crossing his arms.

"Oh please. You know they debate too long at times and besides think of all the benefits they get from me and the others teaching the young Jedi Magic." Circe said as Tale bent over to reach into a chest making her smirk. "Plus some...Personal benefits." Circe said moving her dress to the side making her blush like mad showing her thong making Sean roll his eyes.

"I saw that coming." Sean said as Tala slapped her hand away and glared at her making Circe giggle.

"NEVER...DO THAT...AGAIN." Tala said.

"Oh Tala darling theres nothing to be ashamed of." Circe said.

Outside Rey was getting impatient and Nervous since she still had no idea how Sean had just walked through that wall like it wasn't even there. Suddenly Ahsoka walked to her. To be completely truthful Ahsoka was very Jealous that Rey got to be Sean's student.

"Hello, Rey." Ahsoka said kindly to hide her jealousy. "Have you seen Sean? Theres a situation." Ahsoka said.

"Uh...Believe it or not but he's literally behind this wall." Rey said making her blink.

"This isn't a time for jokes." Ahsoka said.

"I'm not joking." Rey said placing her hand on the wall before yelping as she was pulled through before landing on the ground in Circe's Lair.

"Rey. I said stay outside." Sean said before Ahsoka walked through. "Ahsoka? What are you doing here?" Sean asked.

"Looking for you and Rey said you were behind the wall. I thought she was joking." Ahsoka said.

"Now you can see I wasn't." Rey said firmly making Ahsoka narrow her eyes on her.

"Enough." Sean said. "Now what did you need?" Sean asked.

"The Medical station at Felucia has sent out a distress signal. The Council wants us to investigate." Ahsoka said.

"Thats not good. Ok get Obi-Wan and tell him he's coming with us. Rey your also coming." Sean said making her smile while Ahsoka frowned. "And Circe...Please don't cause trouble.

"Me? I would never." Circe said making him roll his eyes.

"Sure." Sean said.

Later

The four soon exited Hyper space where the Medical station was supposed to be as they flew a republic shuttle instead of the Ebon hawk.

"We're in the right sector." Sean said checking the Navigation computer.

"But wheres the medical station? I don't see it on my sensors. Wait a second." Ahsoka said before seeing a vulture droid probe before launching three Vulture Droids and three Transformer drones. (A reminder the droids are from Transformers Prime)

"Oh crap." Sean said flying away to the planet to lose them.

"I see what happened to the medical station." Kenobi said.

"No shit." Sean said flying away before he got hit. "AH! I hate flying these things." Sean said.

"Any suggestions?" Ahsoka asked before Sean saw a mountain in their view.

"Thinking what I'm thinking?" Sean asked.

"Almost certainly not." Obi-Wan said.

"Uh theres only three seats." Rey said in alarm.

"Your with me." Sean said making Ahsoka frown. "Kenobi grab that box." Sean said making him do so.

"And we need this because?" Kenobi asked.

"You'll see." Sean said grabbing the handle. "AND AWAY!" Sean yelled pulling the handle making them escape into air pods while the Droids and the ship crashed into the Mountain.

"Your just as bad as Skyguy when it comes to flying." Ahsoka said.

"Bullshit! I don't crash every 15 seconds!" Sean yelled as they bounced around before they stopped and got out. "Everyone ok?" Sean asked.

"Mostly. Why did you need this again?" Obi-Wan asked before two of the drones dropped down to them.

"Uh oh." Ahsoka said in alarm before Sean whistled before the box Obi-Wan had transformed into Soundwave and blasted them.

"Thats why." Sean said.

"Soundwave reporting." Soundwave said. (Another thing when Soundwave talks picture his original G1 voice Frank Welker from 1984)

"I thought they transformed into vehicles." Ahsoka said.

"Technically they can transform into almost anything. " Sean said. "But never mind that now. Clearly the Separatists are destroying the medical stations in the far Outer rim." Sean said.

"Why?" Rey asked.

"Opportunity. The Medical stations are easy targets due to no cruisers protecting them." Soundwave said.

"Exactly." Sean said.

"So where are we right now?" Ahsoka asked.

"Can't soundwave just send out a distress signal to any nearby fleets?" Rey asked.

"Negative. Scans detect large Separatists fleets in the nearby systems. Sending out a signal would alert them to our location." Soundwave said.

"Yes. That is indeed a problem." Sean said before they heard a roar.

"I don't like the sound of that." Ahsoka said.

"And I don't like that." Sean said as large creatures passed them before Soundwave's arm turned into a weapon. "Easy Soundwave. They won't attack unless provoked." Sean said getting him to stand down.

"We can't just walk around aimlessly." Obi-Wan said.

"In my years in the army Makarov taught me to follow the river or a herd. So I suggest we follow those things." Sean said.

"No...That doesn't sound safe. Too much risk." Obi-Wan asked.

"Then why the hell are you asking me if you're not gonna listen? I'm the commanding officer here and I say my way is right." Sean said annoyed.

"Like the crash?" Obi-Wan asked amused making him growl.

"Very funny goat man." Sean said making him frown at that remark. (You know now that I think about it I think if Circe had casted that spell on Anakin it would have been even more funny)

"Not a word." Obi-Wan said making him smirk. While this was going on Ahsoka noticed a trail of smoke in the distance and was about to say something.

"If you two are done arguing maybe you would notice Smoke in the distance. Meaning theres someone not too far." Rey said making Ahsoka glare at her for that since she was about to point that out.

"Hmm. Not bad. Nice observation skills." Sean praised making her smirk.

"Yes, Very nice, Rey." Ahsoka said sarcastically. Sean and Obi-Wan noticed this but said nothing.

"Soundwave." Sean said.

"Laserbeak. Prepare for flight." Soundwave said launching a robotic bird from his chest.

"What the?" Ahsoka said confused.

"Oh yeah. Laserbeak and any other transformers inside him are called Minicons. Human sized transformers you could say. Just don't mention their height." Sean said remembering when he did that and pissed off the ones inside Blaster. (From the G1 series)

"Ok but incase Laserbeak doesn't find anything we should probably keep moving." Ahsoka said.

"Agreed." Sean said before they started moving before Soundwave stopped.

"Something wrong?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I detect a Decepticon life signal." Soundwave said surprising him.

"But other then the medical station there are no other republic forces in the area." Obi-Wan said.

"I don't think that he's referring to a decepticon thats aware of the cease fire agreement." Sean said.

"I don't follow." Rey said.

"During the great war several of Megatron's most elite warriors were sent to safeguard Energon deposits. However after the war was over they were recovered save for a small few who could not be located." Soundwave said.

"Most likely due to unseen natural events." Sean said before Laserbeak landed on his shoulder. "What did you find?" Sean asked before he went back into Soundwave.

"A small farming settlement 30 clicks from our current location." Soundwave said.

"A farming settlement means they most likely have a ship we can use to head to the nearest outpost." Sean said as they headed in that direction.

Entering the settlement they found plants being grown.

"What kind of plants are these?" Rey asked.

"Nysillin I believe." Obi-Wan said.

"That a healing herb that widely used throughout the galaxy." Sean said before looking around. "I don't get it. The tools are laying about and the herbs are clearly ready to be harvested." Sean said.

"Yeah where is everyone?" Ahsoka asked.

"One thing I learned growing up in the army. If you want to know what a farmer is up too? Look in the barn." Sean said walking to it.

"Why?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well, back then some farmers used their work as a smoke screen to smuggle drugs." Sean said opening the barn finding a ship.

"This is an odd ship for farmers." Obi-Wan said.

"Hmm. Soundwave." Sean said.

"Rumble, Ravage, Frenzy. Operation: Search and locate." Soundwave said sending out three more Minocons. (This is another reason I don't like Soundwave in Transformers Prime since where are they? These guys are what make Soundwave unique and all he has is Laserbeak who doesn't even look like his original version)

"Ah...They are so cute." Rey said.

"Hey, baby, we ain't cute." Rumble said pointing at her.

"Enough. Take a look around the area." Sean said getting them to do just that before Sean looked at the ship one last time before leaving.

Rey, Frenzy and Ahsoka looked in one of the houses.

"No one in here." Frenzy said before Rey noticed a hatch making her raise an eyebrow before she slowly opened it finding some farmers.

"Mystery solved." Rey said seeing they were afraid. "Frenzy, put your weapons away." Rey said getting him to do so.

"Their terrified." Ahsoka said before a gun was pressed against her head.

"Kindly drop your weapons Jedi." A female Zabrak Bounty hunter said before more showed up.

"Easy now. We don't want any trouble." Rey said.

"Speak for yourself." Frenzy said before the one known as Embo spoke in his language.

"Numbers don't always win." Rey said.

"Four on one is hardly a fair fight even for a Jedi." Rumi said.

"Wait a minute. Four on one? You mean four on three." Ahsoka said.

"We don't count you midgets." Seripas said.

"Who are you calling Midgets!" Frenzy yelled.

"Oh the little transformer is brave." Sugi said.

"Hello Sugi." Sean said walking in making her face him.

"Sean...It's been a while." Sugi said as she and the others stood down.

"I swear...How do you know all these people?" Ahsoka asked since this happened almost every time she met someone knew that he already knew.

"Three years is a long time to meet people." Sean said as Kenobi walked in.

"Indeed." Obi-Wan said.

"Stop! Don't harm them!" One of the locals yelled running in. "Can't you see these are jedi. We are saved." The local said.

"Saved?" Sean asked.

"Might I remind you Casiss we already have a deal. And it would be rather difficult to work with the one who cut off our main source of pay." Sugi said frowning at Sean.

"What are you...Oh...The Hutts I forgot. What was I supposed to do? Let them keep making people miserable for their own gain?" Sean asked.

"I'm not saying that but I wish you considered how it would affect those like us." Sugi said.

"Fair enough. Anyway whats going on exactly?" Sean asked.

"Pirates." Casiss said.

Later

"Simply put if we don't give the Pirates half of our crops they will destroy our homes with us inside them." Casiss said.

"I see your dilemma." Obi-Wan said understanding their crisis.

"Nysillin is a meager trade. If we don't sell enough of our crops we will not have enough for food or equipment." Casiss said.

"And yet you can afford Bounty hunters." Obi-Wan said.

"These Bounty hunters offer a far more reasonable bargain then the Pirates." Casiss said.

"So what are you doing here?" Sugi asked.

"Our ship was destroyed and we need a ride to the nearest outpost." Sean said making her smirk.

"Did you crash it?" Sugi asked making his eyes twitch while Rey and Ahsoka giggled.

"I hate you sometimes." Sean said annoyed making her chuckle. "It wasn't my fault. Thats ship wasn't designed for combat." Sean said.

"I'm sure. The one in the barn is ours but we're busy right now." Sugi said.

"Extorting farmers?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'd hardly call it extorting when they paid for their services." Sean said.

"True. And I don't hear you offering to help." Sugi said.

"Unfortunately we can't help even if we wanted to." Obi-Wan said.

"What?" Rey and Ahsoka asked.

"Relax. Sugi and Embo here are some of the best in the business. These Farmers are in good hands." Sean said making Sugi smirk at his praise in her skills.

"We can't just leave them like this." Rey said.

"I agree with Rey. Sean how can you be so insensitive?" Ahsoka asked making him frown.

"Outside...Now." Sean said getting them to follow.

"Sean, These farmers are in trouble. Why can't we help?" Ahsoka asked.

"Believe me, Ahsoka. We'd like nothing more. But we need to report the medical station has been destroyed. If we stay any longer we'll be spotted by the Separatists." Obi-Wan said.

"While I'm not okay with leaving people in need I also agree. We're thinking in the long term of this Ahsoka." Sean said.

"But."

"Better they get robbed by Pirates then attract Grievous and his droid army or worse Abigor and turn the whole planet into his undead army." Obi-Wan said.

"PIRATES! PIRATES!" One of the local children yelled.

"Well, shit." Sean said as a herd of Weequay pirates appeared before Sugi stood in front of them.

"Thats far enough. I speak for the people of this village. State your name and business." Sugi said sternly.

"My name is my own business. And my business is taking whats ours."

"There is nothing heres thats yours unless your here to buy it." Sugi said before someone started laughing.

"Buy it?"

Sean widened his eyes seeing Hondo Ohnaka.

"Ah. Kruger, Kenobi. Did you come all the way here to see me?" Hondo asked.

"Hondo." Sean and Obi-Wan said with the former annoyed.

"I guess you know each other." Sugi noted.

"Not by choice." Sean said.

"Agreed." Obi-Wan said making Hondo laugh.

"And I thought we were friends." Hondo said.

"Says the moron who's the reason the war is still going on because he got greedy." Sean said. Somehow Dooku got captured by Hondo and his men by pure luck and offered to the Republic which would have meant the war would be over sooner. But Hondo got greedy and captured Anakin and Obi-Wan and Dooku escaped in all the confusion.

"Oh are you still holding a grudge?" Hondo asked before Sean breathed fire which he dodged. "I'll take that as a yes." Hondo said.

"Sean, calm down. Hondo if your interested in friendship might we suggest you stop threatening these farmers?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Threatening?" Hondo mocked. "Oh don't tell me you believe the nonsense these locals have told you these miserable bounty hunters?" Hondo said.

"Nonsense? We're here to protect whats theirs." Sugi said.

"And the only miserable one is you." Rey said.

"Rey quiet!" Sean said.

"Ah I see you have another girl in your little harem." Hondo said eying Rey making her blush before Sean punched him in the face.

"First of all Rey's my student. Second of all eyes above the fucking neck!" Sea yelled.

"My mistake. So my dear how much are they paying you? You know what it does not matter. Whatever it is I will double it and all you have to do is...Stand aside." Hondo said.

"We don't break deals." Sugi said as Hondo's men aimed their weapons at her before Sean slammed his sword down making them step back.

"Try it." Sean said with his dragon's eye active.

"Ok I think we're done talking. Soundwave!" Ahsoka said as he transformed from his beatbox form.

"Easy now. We don't need to resort to Violence just yet." Obi-Wan said.

"Very well Kenobi lets talk. I was surprised by this transformer here." Hondo said since people were still surprised by these transforming machines that came in many sizes. (Oh if only they knew)

"All we want is a ride to the nearest outpost. And we can pay you three times what you can make off these crops." Obi-Wan said.

"Oh? And just how do you intend to pay me?" Hondo asked curious.

"A funds transfer when we get back." Kenobi said.

"Republic credit? Kenobi my men and I don't accept that currency." Hondo said.

"We're offering you a fair deal. Don't be blinded by your greed." Kenobi said.

"You know I like you Kenobi but that doesn't convince me. Perhaps you Kruger would be willing to offer me something? Perhaps this transformer. He certainly seems to be very valuable." Hondo said.

"Soundwave is not for sale at any point in time. He could tell you that himself." Sean said.

"Oh really? And what would this giant robot tell me?" Hondo asked.

"Soundwave superior, Hondo Ohnaka Inferior." Soundwave said making Sean snicker in amusement while the girls giggled while Hondo frowned at that insult. (HAHAHA! I love that line so much. Soundwave superior everyone inferior)

"Is that right enough answer for you?" Sean asked.

"That insult has offended me." Hondo said before Sean got in his face.

"THATS THE POINT!" Sean yelled making him fall down.

"Fine. Either way no one is leaving until I get whats mine." Hondo said making Sean snarl with sharp teeth that actually frightened Hondo and his men.

"LEAVE." Sean said making him stand up.

"Fine...But you better tell the old man to hurry since the crops haven't been harvested. I would hate to...Hurt anyone." Hondo said making him growl as he walked away.

"You better be careful or you'll anger the green Goddess!" One of the kids yelled before his mouth shut his mouth.

'Green Goddess?' Sean asked as Hondo and his men left.

"Ok...Change of plans. Now we are gonna help." Sean said.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked in surprise.

"Hondo is the main reason the war is still going on since he got greedy. And the galaxy is better without him in it." Sean said. (Technically it is his fault Dooku got out because he got greedy)

"Yes, I suppose thats very true." Obi-Wan said rubbing his beard.

"The Senate wants him either dead or alive. Normally I only take my orders from Palpatine but in this case I agree with them for wanting him out of the way." Sean said before facing Casiss. "Old man. What was that kid talking about? This Green Goddess?" Sean asked.

"Hmm. Not too long ago a woman had shown up out of nowhere who had control of the plants. As long as we respected the planet she would leave us alone. However she also had some companion some blonde woman." Casiss said making him raise an eyebrow.

"Did this Green Goddess have green skin with Green eyes and red hair?" Sean asked.

"Yes...How did you know?" Casiss asked making him sigh.

"Oh that figures. Of all the planets in the galaxy she would come to this one with her of all people." Sean said. "Soundwave. We're going to search the area for her. Knowing her she's gotta be close." Sean said getting him to transform into a vehicle.

"Wait how do you know this Green Goddess?" Ahsoka asked.

"Guess." Sean said as they drove away.

Driving through the area they came to a large number of Trees that was blocking the way.

"Ok. This has gotta be where they are." Sean said getting out. "Stay here and wait for my signal."

"Understood." Soundwave said standing guard as he entered the area.

"Hmm. I know she has a special connection with Plants but to form such a connection on another planet so quickly is nothing short of impressive." Sean said before the vines above him tried to strike him only for Sean to slice them with ease. "Ok enough." Sean said hearing some faint giggles.

"Well, well, well."

Sean looked up and saw the Green Goddess who looked at him with loving eyes.

"Hello, Sean."

"Hello...Ivy." Sean said looking at Poison Ivy. (From Batman Hush since she is without a doubt the hottest yet)

"I had assumed you were dead or captured by the Red Scorpions years ago. I never once thought you were wandering the galaxy." Ivy said lowering herself down to him.

"Yeah I can explain that later...Now...Wheres Harley?" Sean asked before he got jumped by someone.

"Hi babe." Harley Quinn said kissing his cheek. (Assult on Arkham version. And to My loyal Guest don't go ranting about her please its getting old)

"You two aren't gonna hurt me are you? I've had enough of that." Sean said making Ivy smile before kissing him.

"No...I'm just happy to see your alive." Ivy said before holding her head in pain.

"Ivy? Whats wrong?" Sean asked in concern.

"Something is attacking the jungle outside." Ivy said making him sigh.

"Soundwave." Sean said as they left.

Soundwave was attacking a group of animals that attacked him first.

"Hold fire." Sean said getting him to stop.

"They attacked first." Soundwave said.

"I can see that." Sean said before facing the girls. "I need your help. The village not far from here is under threat." Sean said.

"Your talking about those pirates? I've known about them for some time and was planning to take care of them. We'll help." Ivy said.

"Good lets go back." Sean said.

"Negative. Decepticon life signal is within area." Soundwave said.

"I suppose thats another we can add to our group. Lets go." Sean said as they left the area.

Soon they came to a small mountain where they noticed a strange formation in the rocks.

"The pod is within the rocks." Soundwave said. "Rumble eject." Soundwave said ejecting Rumble.

"Just my specialty." Rumble said bashing the ground before the rocks came apart before the pod was seen.

"Whoa. This thing is huge." Sean said.

"An Energon cube is required to bring him out of stasis." Soundwave said bringing out said cube from his chest before inserting it into the pod before it slowly began to open. Slowly but surely a large Decepticon that outside Soundwave appeared before he looked at the Humans.

"Who are you bugs? Who has Awoken me?"

"That would be us. Sorry for the sudden wake up call but we need your help." Sean said.

"Skyquake has only one master." Skyquake said. (Prime version)

"Yeah I can easily tell if your anything like your brother." Sean said making him raise an eyebrow.

"You know my brother?" Skyquake asked.

"Dreadwing right? You two are Twins." Sean said.

"How do you know so much about me?" Skyquake asked.

"Because he is an ally of Cybertron." Soundwave said making his presence known.

"Soundwave? If your here then obviously the Decepticons won the war." Skyquake said.

"Negative. The war was ended peacefully between both factions. Kruger was the one who helped end the war." Soundwave said shocking him.

"Impossible." Skyquake said.

"Not really. I helped Megatron see that the war was pointless since Cybertron is a dead world now. Cybertron is currently allied with a galactic government called the Republic." Sean said.

"And this Republic...It is aiding Cybertron in reviving our planet?" Skyquake asked.

"That and helping us with a galactic scale war known as the Clone wars. My question is why are you here? There are no Energon deposits in this sector." Sean said.

"Meteor shower." Soundwave said seeing numerous dents on the pod.

"My orders still stand to guard my post." Skyquake said.

"Technically your orders are no longer required since the war was over and your on the wrong planet." Sean said making him look away making him scoff in amusement. "Your as stubborn as your brother. When you feel like helping us out theres a village that way." Sean said pointing in the direction before Soundwave transformed leaving Skyquake to think.

Arriving back at the village Sean saw Rey was training the villagers before they got out of Soundwave before the Villagers looked at Ivy in awe.

"The Greed Goddess."

"She's not a goddess." Sean said shocking them. "She an enhanced individual with the power to control and communicate with plant life." Sean said making Ivy grin.

"You couldn't let me play this out a little longer?" Ivy asked amused.

"No." Sean said making her giggle.

"Please tell me she can help us in the fight?" Sugi asked.

"Oh I can do more then help." Ivy said winking at her making her raise an eyebrow.

"Don't even think about it." Sean said making her giggle as she walked away.

"So Ivy can control plant life...What about the blonde?" Ahsoka asked.

"Harley? She's not a combatant. She's my therapist." Sean said shocking her.

"Wait what?" Ahsoka asked in shock.

"What you think I didn't have emotional issues from the five years of hell?" Sean asked amused.

"Oh." Ahsoka said. (Yeah this Harley is more serious and less of a nut-job)

"And I can easily tell people's issues. Like yours being jealous." Harley said making her widen her eyes.

"I'm not jealous!" Ahsoka said quickly making Sean grin.

"I'll leave you two alone." Sean said walking away while Harley grinned at Ahsoka who sighed.

"Was it that obvious?" Ahsoka asked making her nod before she pulled her into a chair.

"Why don't you tell me what your Jealous of...Or rather who?" Harley said looking at Rey who was talking with Sean.

"Ugh...When my master went missing I thought the council would place me under him but instead Rey got that position and I was placed under Hephaestus." Ahsoka said.

"Wait...Hephaestus Kruger? There are more Kruger's alive?" Harley asked.

"Long story. Anyway I was hoping for Sean to become my new master so we could...Spend more time together." Ahsoka said making her smile.

"Honey...Let me tell you something. Before he vanished Sean always made sure to spend every minute he can with us all evenly. So even if you were placed under him...Nothing would really change...Besides...I think those two make a good master and Student." Harley said.

"Maybe. She's defiantly more connected to the force." Ahsoka said.

While this was going on Sean was looking around before he spotted one of the Pirates spying on them.

"EMBO!" Sean yelled getting his attention before he saw and rushed at said pirate who tried to run but was restrained by vines before Embo blasted him.

"I see your story of her connection to nature is indeed true." Obi-Wan said impressed.

"Makes me wonder how you would react to a planet greener then this. Remind me to show you Pandora when I get the chance." Sean said. (I think a lot of people who are fans of tall blue people know what planet I'm talking about HEHEHE!)

"When this scout does not report in. The others under Hondo's command will assult the village." Soundwave noted.

"I agree. Sugi get everyone into the barn." Sean said getting her to do that. "Soundwave we're gonna need them all.

"Rumble, Laserbeak, Ravage, Frenzy...Prepare for Battle...Operation: Warfare. Eject, Eject, Eject, Eject!" Soundwave said ejecting the four Minicons.

"HERE THEY COME!" Ahsoka yelled as Hondo's men on Speederbikes appeared before Sean grabbed his Star Saber and swung it creating a wave of energy that reduced them to stone.

"Whoa. Thats new." Sean said inspecting his blade before he got shot a few times making him growl before slashing the Pirates.

"Pick on someone who can fight you jerks!" Rumble said blasting the Pirates forcing them to hide. "Oh no you don't." Rumble said smashing the ground making the ground split and they screamed as they fell to their death.

Embo quickly jumped on one of the Speeder bikes before crashing it into a group of pirates.

While this was going on Hondo observed and sighed as he sat in a tank.

"Oh Kruger. Your good nature can be very annoying." Hondo said aiming at him before a green lightsaber nearly hit him making him turn and saw Rey who tried to slash him before he pulled Magnaguard staff out to block her attacks.

"Rumi watch out!" Freenzy yelled as a rocket hit her position and killed her..

"No!" Sugi yelled before a mighty roar was heard making everyone turn and saw Skyquake as he jumped down and started blasting the Pirates making them pull back.

"What changed your mind?" Ivy asked using her vines to throw Hondo's men back.

"My honor." Skyquake said before smashing some of the Pirates.

Rey and Hondo continued to fight before she pushed him to the edge.

"Ok. You win...Let me call off my men." Hondo said making her frown.

"One thing my master told me...Never trust a Pirate." Rey said charging at him before he kicked out her feet making her fall and caught the edge of the cliff.

"He's wise to say so." Hondo said about to strike but groaned in pain as Sean's sword went right through his stomach making him fall over dead before it flew out back into Sean's hand.

"Have a nice trip to hell Hondo." Sean said as the rest of Hondo's men fell back.

"WE'RE NEVER COMING BACK!" One of the Pirates yelled.

"Good riddance." Sean said.

Later

The village had only taken minor damage.

"Thank you all for everything." Casiss said.

"It was no problem. And now." Sean said carrying Hondo's dead corpse. "The Senate will get off my ass since I just killed the one responsible for the continuation of the war." Sean said.

"I seem to be light on company. Perhaps you could still use a ride?" Sugi asked making him smirk.

"Yeah. Oh uh Skyquake before I forget." Sean said pulling out a hologram of a Sabre. (Halo Aircraft)

"Impressive." Skyquake said scanning it before transforming before Soundwave transformed into a boombox.

"Lets go." Sean said.

Later

Sugi and Skyquake arrived at the nearest medical station.

"This is Lieutenant Kim of the COG please identify yourself." Kim said.

"This is Commander Kruger requesting permission to dock." Sean said sending his clearance codes.

"Request accepted. Welcome back Kruger." Kim said as Sugi and Skyquake docked in hanger three before Skyquake transformed.

"Hmm." Skyquake said seeing various species. "I thought you said the war was called the clone wars." Skyquake said before Soundwave transformed.

"It was...However the war has changed drastically since multiple worlds are aiding the Republic's war effort. The sooner the war ends the sooner they can concentrate more on rebuilding Cybertron." Soundwave said.

"We have engineers working on Cybertron at the moment but our main focus is on the war." Sean said. "Oh that reminds me. Sugi, Embo." Sean said getting their attention. "If your wanting a constant source of income Might I suggest help train the clones on Kamino? They could use some good instructors." Sean said making her smirk.

"It certainly...Sounds appealing." Sugi said before the alarms went off.

"Oh what now?" Sean asked before Multiple separatists cruisers appeared. "Great." Sean said before he noticed the symbol on the flagship. "Zinyak." Sean said.

"Who?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The Leader of the Zin empire. Guess we know who's leading the charge against the stations." Sean said thinking of a plan. "Skyquake. Time to test that new vehicle mode of yours. Wait for my signal." Sean said.

"Understood." Skyquake said leaving the hanger.

Zinyak looked in amusement at his latest target.

"It's almost not as fun destroying defenseless targets." Zinywak said amused.

"Sir. The medical station is contacting us." A tactical droid said.

"Put them through." Zinyak said before the screen showed Sean and Kenobi.

"Hello Zinyak." Sean said grinning.

"Kruger? What a rather pleasant surprise. I had no idea you were here." Zinyak said.

"We literally just got here minutes before you did. You havent changed at all since I nearly wiped out your enitre race with that virus. I'm starting to wish I had made it to kill all of your kind but I have principles." Sean said making him laugh.

"And look where those principles have gotten you now. Once I kill you I will rise through the ranks as Dooku's right hand man. And Grievous will be my pawn." Zinyak said making him sigh in annoyance.

"You're delusional...And short sighted. NOW!" Sean yelled as Skyquake flew at the Separatist cruisers before firing rockets into the command center of one blowing it up.

"I can't destroy them all." Skyquake said dodging fire.

"All signals are blocked. However sound is an option." Soundwave said.

"Sound? That gives me an idea." Sean said.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The UNSC uses morse code in situations like this. Any ships nearby will hear it and understand it." Sean said playing a morse code signal.

Meanwhile

Infinity was leading a small fleet near the medical center.

"Hmm. Kruger should have reported in by now." Tarkin said.

"I agree. But it could just be a small delay." Makarov said knowing there were unknown variables that got in the way during missions.

"Sir, we're detecting a strange sound." A clone said.

"Play it on speaker." Makarov said getting him to do that hearing some sounds.

"What is that strange sound?" Tarkin asked.

"That is Morse code. It's used for emergency. Its a distress signal for one of our medical stations." Makarov said.

"Set course for the center of that signal." Tarkin said before Infinity and the fleet went into Hyperspace.

Skyquake continued to fight off the Separatists when some drones appeared behind him only to get shot down by another Transformer who flew by Skyquake.

"It has been a long time brother." Skyquake said.

"I felt your spark awaken from across the galaxy brother." Dreadwing said before they attacked the enemy fleet.

"ARGH! Destroy that station!" Zinyak said before missiles were fired at the station.

"Oh please." Sean said pressing a button before a Ray shield appeared over the station blocking the missiles.

Suddenly Infinity appeared with their fleet.

"Focus all fire on that fleet." Makorov said as multiple fighters flew out including Megatron who flew by Skyquake.

"It has been sometime Skyquake." Megatron said.

"It is an honor to fight beside you once more Lord Megatron." Skyquake said.

"I hate to break up this reunion but Zinyak is gonna attack again." Sean said on the comms.

"Focus fire on the flagship." Megatron said flying up to the command center.

"ARRRRGGGHH! RETREAT!" Zinyak yelled as he fleet up and left.

"HA! He is still a sore loser!" Sean yelled in amusement.

Later

"Ok we're gonna have to place some of our cruisers around the remaining medical stations. We may have only lost 2 but we can't afford to lose anymore." Sean said to the council.

"I agree. We'll put that into affect immediately." Mace said as the council left.

Sean was walking out the chambers when he spotted Kenobi in a fancy suit.

"Whats with the suit?" Sean asked making him stutter.

"Nothing...I have something planned and I thought dressing for the part was appropriate." Obi-Wan said making him grin.

"Your going on a date with Satin." Sean said making him widen his eyes.

"I...I must go." Kenobi said opening a space bridge and left making Sean burst out laughing.

"Oh those two have it so bad. I can't wait to see the kids." Sean said laughing before walking away.

 **Authors Note: Holy shit I really** **struggled with this one. Originally I wasn't going to do this but my buddy General Tigerdragon came up with this and I had to do it. I'm gonna be taking a break from Rider of the League for a little while and focus on my other stories since I've been focusing on that for 2 years straight hence why it's my most popular story yet. Anyway Next Chapter will be the one where Grievous captured Koth but since he's dead someone else will take his place. And next chapter both the Republic and Separatists get new allies. Oh and check out my Total Drama Goddess story since its getting really hot right now. And vote in the current poll for the next part of my Goddess Naruko series. Read, Review, Vote, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! See ya!**


	27. Grievous Intrigue

Chapter 27 Grievous Intrigue

Its been a couple weeks since Hondo was killed and since then the Senate has gotten off Sean's case about wanting results minus a small few for obvious reasons.

Right now Sean was going over a chart of the galaxy not just to monitor Separatist activity but to also to find Abigor and bring Anakin back.

"Ugh." Sean said rubbing his face feeling exhausted from hours of searching. Suddenly Tarkin walked in.

"You've been at this for days. Perhaps some rest would help." Tarkin said.

"A little difficult to do when a lot is on the line." Sean said shaking his head to stay awake.

"I don't know what abilities Dragons have but even if your half you clearly need sleep or your gonna be no use to anyone." Tarkin said making him sigh.

"Fine you win on that. Alert me the moment anything comes up." Sean said leaving the lab as the door closed.

Sean yawned before he bumped into something soft.

"Well, this comfortable." Sean said.

"I hope it is." Said an incredibly pissed off voice making Sean widen his eyes in fear before looking up seeing a blonde haired woman he knew all to well.

"Tsunade!" Sean yelled jumping back "The hell are you doing here?" Sean asked fully awake. (AHAHAH! I laughed so hard when Konohamaru did this when he first met Tsunade)

"I have been on Coruscant for months. And not once did I see you." Tsunade said crossing her arms with a really pissed off look.

"Now hold on a second here." Sean said.

"Oh theres no need for an explanation." Tsunade said grinning as she cracked her knuckles making him yell as he bolted for the door but it was shut.

"Tarkin open the door now!" Sean yelled.

"Sorry but I believe you have someone else to talk to." Tarkin said grinning.

"TARKIN, YOU FUCK!" Sean yelled.

"Smart man." Tsunade said shadowing him.

Meanwhile

"Hmm." Ratchet said examining a new batch of Synthetic Energon. "This new batch is surprisingly more stable then before." Ratchet said.

"Simulations suggest this batch can be used as an alternative fuel for cruisers. Meaning the Republic can spend less on buying fuel for its fleet and weapons." Shockwave said.

"However the Synthetic Energon can still not be used on our own kind." Soundwave said before the place shook.

"What in the name of Primus was that?" Ratchet asked.

Outside the lab Bulkhead and Breakdown were arm wrestling.

"Give it up Bulkhead." Breakdown said.

"You'd like that wouldn't you." Bulkhead said not giving up making Arcee roll her eyes.

"Well, This is better then them always fighting one another." Arcee said before the place shook. "Now what?" Arcee asked.

"AHHH!" Sean yelled as he landed on his back by them. "Ow...Thats gonna hurt for a while." Sean groaned.

"Whoa. Buddy what happened to you?" Bulkhead asked amused.

"A very angry blonde woman." Sean said before Tsunade appeared.

"Very perceptive." Tsunade said.

"HA! You got your rear kicked by a female." Breakdown yelled laughing.

"SHUT IT! Or I'll have you patrolling the dumps for a month!" Sean yelled before Tsunade kissed him.

"Ugh. Humans and their mating Rituals." Breakdown said disgusted before transforming with Bulkhead as they left.

"Now that thats out of the way I can easily tell you need rest." Tsunade said making him chuckle.

"Fair enough." Sean said as they left.

Next Morning

Sean slowly woke up with a groan as the sunlight hit him.

"Ah. Damnit." Sean said sitting up before Tsunade pulled him back into bed completely naked.

"You're not leaving me yet are you?" Tsunade asked making him chuckle as she kissed him before his communicator went off making him answer it.

"What is it?" Sean asked.

"Sean? Where are you? We may have just gotten a clue as to where Abigor's hideout is." Obi-Wan said making him narrow his eyes.

"I see. I'm in my home. Me and Tsunade will be there in a few minutes." Sean said.

"Tsunade? Oh I see." Obi-Wan said getting used to this. "How many do you have?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Sean said ending the call before getting out of bed to get dressed.

"Oh well. It was fun while it lasted." Tsunade said giggling.

Later

Sean and Tsunade entered the meeting room where everyone else was waiting. In the room was Obi-Wan, Master Yoda, Mace, Tarkin, Aayla, Ahsoka, Barriss, Rey, Adi-Galia, Makarov while Mundi and Luminari were in Hologram form.

"Ah there you are. I assume this is Tsunade?" Obi-Wan said looking at Tsunade while the girls in the room were looking at her large breasts before looking down at theirs in disappointment.

"Ay. This is Tsunade Senju of the Senju clan and the rank of Colonel." Sean said introducing her.

"I'm more of a healer actually." Tsunade said.

Sean looked at Tarkin and frowned which he noticed and grinned.

"Tarkin you fucking asshole! Why didn't you open the fucking door?" Sean asked annoyed.

"And risk getting caught in the crossfire I think not." Tarkin said amused getting a few laughs from the room.

"Whatever. Now what is this new information?" Sean asked before the map of the galaxy was shown.

"We don't have an absolute certainty since it could be a trap." Mace said.

"Abigor is far from stupid. He knows we're looking for him since he made his appearance on Anakin's home world." Sean said. "And we still have no idea why he took Anakin in the first place." Sean said.

"A blow Abigor has dealt the Order. Find Skywalker we must." Yoda said.

"I agree. Abigor caused enough damage when he controlled the side branch of the Kruger clan with that black magic." Tsunade said

"We still don't know if Anakin is even there." Obi-Wan said scratching his beard.

"Perhaps we should ask Hephaestus to accompany this mission." Mundi said.

"No he's got his hands full as it is. And last time he caught Abigor by surprise. He'll be ready for him this time around." Sean said.

"Then I suggest we take in the Transformers. They should even the odds." Tarkin said.

"Agreed." Sean said.

"Is this really wise course of action" Adi asked.

"It's just scouting nothing more." Sean said.

"Indeed. I will be accompanying this mission." Obi-Wan said.

"Me too." Ahsoka said.

"Oh no your not. You are nowhere near ready to face Abigor and that goes for you as well Rey." Sean said making them groan in displeasure. Barriss however was looking at Tsunade's chest. (Uh oh)

"Aren't those a little big?" Barriss asked not realizing she said that out loud making Tsunade glare at her.

"Excuse me?" Tsunade asked annoyed.

"Uh oh." Sean said alarmed.

"Barriss!" Luminara scolded.

"Sorry. I didn't realize I said that out loud." Barriss apologized.

'If you had said that to Kazehana she would have just laughed.' Sean thought.

"I was blessed by nature." Tsuande snapped.

"Ok enough. We have something serious to focus on here." Sean said stopping any possible fight.

"Fine." Tsunade said annoyed before remembering something. "You know that reminds me. I hope you do something about those clones." Tsunade said.

"Huh? what are you talking about?" Sean asked confused.

"I think one of them was named Fives." Tsunade said.

"Oh now I remember. Fives, Woods and Bowman were patrolling the city because Fives was apparently rude to a superior officer." Sean said remembering that. (During the Senate Hostage crisis if anyone wants to go back and look)

"Yeah." Tsunade said.

"I'll have a word with him and his group later." Sean said.

"Fives and his group belong to the 501st. Rex and I have been leading that group since Skyguy went missing." Ahsoka said still depressed her original Master was missing.

"Yeah...I'm gonna have to appoint someone else to take his place until we find him and bring him back." Sean said.

"Why not Hephaestus? He seems like a worthy candidate for the position." Tarkin said.

"No. I have someone else in mind." Sean said.

Suddenly however Sean was caught in a large number of Snakes which put the Jedi on edge.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me! ANKO!" Sean yelled hearing someone giggle as the snakes vanished before a woman with white skin Purple hair and light brown eyes. (You know what? I absolutely hate whats happened to her in the new series. WHAT THE HELL MAKING HER FAT!)

"Come on at least let me have a little fun." Anko said giggling.

"You really need to stop fooling around." Another woman with purple hair white skin and Red eyes said in military uniform.

"Hello Motoko." Sean said making her smile. (Motoko from Ghost in the Shell Stand Alone Complex Literally the best version of the series)

"Care to introduce us?" Tarkin asked.

"The childish one is Anko Mitarashi the head interrogation department." Sean said making her grin.

"Interrogation Department? I didn't think the UNSC had that kind of unit." Ahsoka said.

"We're a Military planet. We use all fields on Earth including Torture since it gets needed results that most of you refuse to do out of your Jedi beliefs...No offense." Makarov said.

"None taken." Mace said since it was true that the Jedi were still changing to something that truly made a difference.

"And the other one is Motoko Kusanagi. She has the Rank of Major and part of Section 9." Sean said.

"Whats section 9?" Ahsoka asked.

"An elite unit of troops that excel in all fields and have cybernetic enhancements." Motoko said.

"Wouldn't technically that make you cyborgs?" Barriss asked.

"No not really since that would require you to be a full body of cybernetics. Motoko and the others only have a few based on their skills." Sean said. "Anyway now what exactly is this system that Abigor might have Anakin?" Sean asked.

"You mean that Husband of the Senator of Naboo?" Anko asked bluntly before Tsunade Bonked her head hard. "OW!" Anko yelled.

"Keep your mouth shut." Tsunade said.

"What I was just..." Anko said before a deadly presence was felt making her shiver.

"Anko." Miya said behind her making her pale.

"Miya." Anko shivered out making Sean chuckle.

"Can you please take her somewhere else." Sean said making her nod grabbing her.

"NO! DON'T LEAVE ME WITH HER! SHE'S SCARY!" Anko cried out in fear making them chuckle.

"Sorry not my problem." Sean said as they left while Motoko giggled.

"Some things never change. Well, I'll let you deal with this." Motoko said winking at Sean who smirked.

"Anyway whats this planet you believe Abigor might have Anakin?" Sean asked.

"Thats...Something of the problem. Zoist." Mace said.

"Zoist? God anywhere but there." Sean said annoyed.

"I take it you've been there?" Tarkin asked.

"Once. Dooku took me there once during training. Fucking perfect. Ok whatever lets get the others and move out." Sean said as he, Aayla and Obi-Wan left.

Minutes Later

"No way not even for Energon." Star Scream said to Sean who sighed.

"Some things never change." Sean said.

"Whats with him?" Aayla asked.

"Decpticon pride of those who fly inside them. Star Scream I don't have time to Argue about this. I only can spare you, Jetfire, Skyquake and Dreadwing. It involves Abigor." Sean said making him narrow his eyes.

"Oh well in that case fine." Star Scream said.

"Wait why take four of them? It's only three of us." Aayla said.

"Actually five. Two of them should be here right about now." Sean said before someone jumped down right in front of him.

"Hello Sean."

"Chun-Li." Sean said. (Street Fighter Chun li with her basic appearance in that blue outfit)

"Judging from her outfit she's clearly a martial arts fighter." Obi-Wan said.

"Yup. This is Chun-Li one of the UNSC's most experienced fighters like Juri but with more control in her." Sean said making her grin at the praise.

"Another girl in your harem no doubt. How many do you have honestly?" Star Scream asked.

"Oh relax. The second one should be...There." Sean said seeing a red head running to them.

"The first time I see you in over 4 years and we get a mission."

"Matsu this is serious." Sean said. (Matsu from Sekirei)

"I don't see why she's required?" Obi-Wan said.

"She's a professional hacker. If theres any information Abigor left behind by computer she's the one to find any intel." Sean said.

"I see. You thought this out in advance." Obi-Wan said impressed.

"Obviously. Ok lets get moving. I'm with Star Scream. Obi-Wan is with Jetfire. Aayla in Dreadwing and Matsu and Chun-Li in Skyquake." Sean said as they got in their pilots.

"Why am I not surprised I got the one who's more playful?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Fear of flying sir?" Jetfire asked.

"No he just hates flying in general thinks its more for Droids." Sean said as they took off before a Space Bridge opened up.

Arriving out of the Space Bridge they arrived at the Planet Zoist.

"There it is." Sean said.

"UGH! This planet gives me the creeps." Jetfire said.

"For good reason. This is Sith world." Sean said.

"Feels likes Unicron wants to devour my spark." Jetfire said shivering.

"Unicron?" Obi-Wan asked confused.

"He's talking about a planet sized transformer known as the Chaos bringer and destroyer of Worlds. From what the legends say there were two original Transformers Primus and Unicron. Primus was the incarnation of light and creation and Unicron was the bringer of chaos and destruction." Sean said.

"Sounds like the very beginning of Jedi and Sith." Obi-Wan said. (It kinda does)

"Primus knowing he couldn't defeat Unicron alone created the 13 original Primes. This in turn changed the tide of power between them and Unicron was casted out of Cybertron never to be seen again. After that Primus merged himself with the core of Cybertron and gave birth to the Transformers." Sean said.

"Wait this Primus merged with his own planet? And Optimus is related to him?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Not exactly. Optimus wasn't always a Prime and he wasn't always Optimus either. His real name was Orion Pax and he was a simple historical archivist long before the war. But thats another story for another time." Sean said as they landed and got out. The whole planet was covered in snow and ice. "Ah shit. I was so hoping to never come back here again." Sean said.

"BRRR!" Matsu shivered.

"This place gives me the creeps. Can we hurry this up?" Jetfire asked.

"You four stay here unless we need backup." Sean said as they moved forward.

Soon the five made it to Ancient Sith Ruins.

"Uh Sean?" Matsu squeaked out.

"I know...We're being watched." Sean said before taking out his sword and destroyed one of the statues.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!" Aayla yelled in shock.

"Nope. Just getting their attention." Sean said before Sith Spirits appeared all in black shrouds.

"You dare show yourselves here...JEDI! And you Kruger! You were meant to become one of us! Such power you could have had! Your fellow Clansmen has cheated us of our secrets for himself!" One of the Spirits yelled as Obi-Wan and Aayla brought out their swords while Matsu cowered behind Chun-Li who got into a fighting position.

"You will be given no mercy! You will all die at the hands of the Sith. And you Kruger your Clansmen has defiled our temple and stolen our secrets! Filling it with Darkness far darker then our own! You shall receive his fate!" Another Spirit said.

"Why waste time on us when we have a common enemy?" Sean said calmly as he stabbed his sword into the ground. The Spirits stopped their advance after he spoke. "He has taken one ours. You Sith care about your power which he clearly has taken from you with little resistance." Sean said as they circled him.

"Common enemy we may have...But you are not powerful enough to stop him. Submit to the Darkside! You shall be more powerful then you could ever imagine. Powerful enough to defeat not only Abigor but all your enemies. You cannot resist the Darkside forever. Release your Anger and hatred and your darkness. And you shall become more powerful then all in the universe." Another spirit said.

"Piss off." Sean said shocking them. "I have my morals and my principles and unlike the Side Branch I will not turn on them for power. What good has power done you when you've always lost?" Sean asked with his Sword glowing and his dragons eyes activated.

"You...Are stronger then we thought...But you are not strong enough...Yet...In the citadel you may find answers...But be warned...Danger looms inside." A spirit said before they all vanished.

"You okay?" Aayla asked in concern.

"Yeah. I stand by my morals and principles." Sean said before seeing Matsu shiver in complete fear making him chuckle.

"Come on those Ghosts are gone. Lets get to work." Sean said as they entered the Citadel.

Arriving in one room they founds some computers that were advanced.

"Matsu." Sean said getting her to hack into them.

"I don't want to know what he could possibly be doing here." Obi-Wan said picking up a jar of black liquid before a blood red eye appeared. "OH!" Obi-Wan said dropping it making it shatter revealing a brain inside with the eyes still attached. "So uncivilized." Obi-Wan said repulsed.

"The hell did you expect? Need I remind you he created Grid?" Sean asked.

"True. I still don't understand why he would come here." Obi-Wan said.

"Most likely because the atmosphere suits him. The Darkness is all over the planet." Aayla said.

"Perhaps. Matsu have you found anything?" Sean asked.

"Just planets he plans to visit in the future. Naboo, Coruscant, Felucia. Theres a lot of planets he is planning to attack but those are all on top meaning he's going from bottom to top. He hasn't attacked any other planet since Anakin was taken." Matsu said.

"For good reason." Abigor said at the doorway making Matsu shriek as she hid behind Chun-Li.

"End of Jokes. Wheres Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked making him laugh.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about him. Thought maybe I should bring him some company...Say...A certain princess of Mandalore?" Abigor mocked making him narrow his eyes.

"Don't listen to him he's always doing shit like that." Sean said making him laugh.

"Yup you've defiantly have your mother's patience little man." Abigor said.

"What do you want now?" Sean asked.

"Oh nothing...Just watch your feet." Abigor said stepping on a pressure plate making them fall.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Sean yelled as they fell.

"I gotta hand it to the Sith they are similar to Earth's Traps." Abigor said before vanishing.

"SHIT!" Sean yelled stabbing his Sword into the wall before everyone grabbed onto him.

"Uh...Kenobi." Aayla said embarrassed since he had grabbed her legs and his face was on her ass.

"Can we please not talk about this? We're in a bit of a situation here." Obi-Wan said.

"Tell me something I don't know." Sean said before activating the comms. "Star Scream, Jetifre, Skyquake and Dreadwing? We're in a bit of a situation here." Sean said before the ground exploded and Jetfire and Star Scream picked them up.

"We know. We saw the whole thing and went under." Jetfire said before they came back up top only to see the place rigged with explosives. "Oh scrap!" Jetfire yelled as they flew out before the whole place blew.

"What was that even for?" Star Scream asked.

"He's covering something up." Aayla said.

"Yeah. Something not on the computers. And no sign of Anakin." Sean said annoyed.

Later

After arriving back on Coruscant Sean and the others were back in the temple.

"Well, That was a waste of time." Matsu said.

"Not true." Sean said making her blink. "We now know what planets Abigor plans to hit and that means we can better prepare for them and evacuate them if they have large settlements." Sean said.

"Indeed. Still I worry about what his plans are for Anakin. He clearly needs him for something." Obi-Wan said.

"We can worry about that later. Right now..." Sean said.

"Sean!" Rey yelled rushing to them.

"Hey Rey. Something you need?" Sean asked.

"Yes theres some woman here claiming to be your wife." Rey said making Aayla look annoyed.

"My wife?...Oh no anyone but her." Sean said.

Master Windu, Yoda and Adi were fighting against a woman with White skin Long wavy blonde hair and blue eyes who was using water to attack them.

"I will not ask again. Where is he?"

"TSUKUMI!" Sean yelled making her freeze knowing that tone was not good.

"Uh oh." Tsukumi said before turning around and saw Sean with an annoyed look.

"Someones in trouble." Matsu teased making her growl.

"Ah don't even think about it." Sean said narrowing his eyes on her making her stop.

"I take it this is another one?" Mace asked.

"Ay. Her name is Tsukumi and she is always constantly causing problems because she considers herself my wife." Sean said making her pout.

"Well I am. The others are only."

BONK!

"OW!" Tsukumi yelled holding her head.

"You know I hate it when you call them that." Sean said. "I'm really sorry for the trouble she caused. She can be just as much a problem as the Blonde Triplets at times." Sean said.

"So we see." Adi said.

"Come here." Sean said pulling her ear.

"OW OW OW OW!" Tsukumi yelled as he pulled her away outside.

"What am I gonna do with you. You and the Triplets cause me a lot of problems. Hell even Azula is more in control then you." Sean said. (Which she is since she was calm and patient in the TV show before she snapped)

"Don't compare to that blue flaming tramp! OW!" Tsukumi yelled as he pulled harder.

"I think a visit to Miya will straighten you out." Sean said making her pale.

"NOOO!" Tsukumi yelled in fear.

"I wonder exactly how he's able to keep them all in line." Adi said.

"I heard that." Sean said.

Later

After taking Tsukumi to Miya to straighten her out Sean, Tsunade and Tarkin were in the labs with Fives and his squad in front of them along with Rex and Ahsoka.

"You wished to see us sir?" Heavy asked.

"Yes. I recall last year Fives was rather rude to a superior officer. Tsunade here." Sean said.

"With all due respect sir I didn't know she was an officer since she wasn't in military uniform." Fives said.

"Perhaps but know it or not does not excuse your actions." Sean said.

"So why are we being punished for Fives actions sir?" Cutup asked.

"How one acts in a group reflects all of you in some ways." Sean said making them glare at Fives.

"So whats their punishment sir?" Rex asked.

"Please tell me your not gonna make us wash R2 units?" Cutup asked making him chuckle.

"Ok first of all I said that just as a warning and a joke. I have no intention of doing that. I am sending them back to Kamino effective immediately...But not for retraining." Sean said.

"Sir?" Rex asked confused.

"What I want them to do is help train the next batch of Clone cadets. After all what better teachers are there then those that have been in the action on very dangerous missions?" Sean asked.

"Oh I see. Not bad." Rex said impressed by this idea.

"While we do have experienced trainers such as Captain Viktor Reznov and two experienced bounty hunters training them it never hurts to have more." Tarkin said.

"I assume you can handle this?" Sean asked.

"Yes sir." Heavy said as his squad left.

"Now then. I have to place someone in charge of the 501st." Sean said.

"I assume its gonna be another Jedi?" Rex asked.

"Actually no. If I place a Jedi as a leader for every unit it will cause tension it seem like I'm playing favorites. No I have someone else in mind." Sean said as the doors opened up. "And here she is now." Sean said as Motoko walked in her combat uniform. (Basically that black armor she wears in the first episode)

"Motoko? You know I heard she's actually supposed to be pretty strict." Ahsoka said.

"Is that gonna be a problem?" Motoko asked narrowing her eyes making her freeze.

"Uh no thats not what I meant." Ahsoka said making Sean chuckle.

"Relax. She's strict but fair. She'll be in charge of the 501st until Anakin is found. And when she's not around it will be someone else from Section-9." Sean said.

"Do you have any issues with this Captain?" Motoko asked.

"No ma'am." Rex said.

"Good. Your all dismissed for now." Sean said as they left.

Later

Sean and many of the higher ups were in the Jedi Temple watching a transmission of General Grievous with a captured Karai.

"Greetings, Kruger. It would seem one of your lieutenants has list her way. And even better one of your lovers." Grievous said making Sean growl.

However the other Jedi noticed Grievous had new allies. One was in some strange metal armor and another was holding a riffle like Blaster.

"Listen to me Kruger. I do not care about your politics. I do not care about your pathetic Republic I only life to see you and the Jedi die!" Grievous said throwing her on the ground before a Magna guard shocked her making the younglings tremble behind Ahsoka. "But death will not come so easily for the Heiress of the Foot clan. I will make her suffer endlessly because I know that is more painful for you Kruger." Grievous said laughing before coughing as his transmission ended.

"Hmm. Away with the Younglings." Yoda said getting most to leave.

"I say we end that monster for good." Woods said.

"On that agreed, we are. How to find them, the question remains." Yoda said.

"I'm more concerned on these new allies the Separatists have gained. I've never seen them before." Tarkin said.

"I have." Sean said gaining their attention before pulling up the holograms of both of them. "As I said before during the three years I spied on Dooku and his separatists I traveled to the unknown regions of the galaxy. The one in the metal armor are called Regents." Sean said. (From Battleship

"Judging from the armor they must be advanced in military." Mace said.

"They are. They're a war like race whose only objective is to conquer. Their entire planet is military which means we're once again at a disadvantage. Then theres the Chitarui another war like race. My guess is Dooku is exploring the unknown regions to gather more allies." Sean said. (From Avengers)

"So now Dooku once more outnumbers us." Mundi said in hologram form.

"Luckily I contacted two of my allies as well. They should be arriving today actually." Sean said.

"After engaging Grievous we lost contact with Karai's fleet. They could be anywhere." Obi-Wan said.

"Don't be so sure." Sean said as the transmission came up again before they saw Karai's fingers moving in hand signals. "If theres one thing Karai does best is give clues." Sean said looking at the hand signals.

"Saleucami? But intelligence reports Grievous has no ships in that sector." Adi said.

"Our intelligence isn't always going to be accurate." Sean said.

"Then I suggest we get moving." Obi-Wan said before an alert came up before the hologram of Kota appeared.

"We have an 2 unknown cruisers approaching the planet. Both are saying they are allies of yours." Kota said.

"Ah their here." Sean said as they walked out.

Arriving on the landing platform two drop ships arrived before two different species got off. One was a race of Blue Humanoids and the others were green. However one that was not blue approached Sean.

"It's been a long time Kruger."

"Yon-Rogg." Sean said. (I hate that he turned out to be the bad guy in the movie since he seemed cool)

"So what exactly are they?" Tarkin asked.

"The blue ones are called Kree. A year before the clone wars began I traveled to their home world and was impressed by their technology. However they were being misled by what they called the Supreme intelligence. I found out its agenda only benefited itself and not the people. So I destroyed it and the planet was better off without it." Sean said.

"And helped us out along the way." One of the green ones said walking to them.

"Talos. His kind are called Skrulls. Basically shapeshifters that can also mimic the memories of those they take the appearance from to an extent.

"With both of them it will even out the balance of power between the Republic and the Separatists." Tarkin said.

"What exactly is going on now?" Yon-Rogg asked.

"Grievous has captured Karai and is in the Saleucami system. They have new allies known as Regents and the Chitarui." Sean said.

"We've heard of both of them before. They are dangerous. We will help you in this war. Sooner or later it will arrive on our worlds." Talos said.

Soon enough with the new additions to the Republic the Jedi were planning to rescue Karai. At least over a dozen cruisers of all designs.

"Ok the plan is set. Kenobi will send us the location of Grievous's flagship once they find them then we'll dock in a smaller ship beneath it and get inside and rescue Karai." Sean said.

"How do you plan on getting aboard his ship?" Adi asked Kenobi.

"Simple. Grievous and Kenobi have history. Lets go." Sean said as the fleet went into Hyper Space.

Meanwhile

Grievous and his new allies were in Saleucami system with alarge number of cruisers.

On the bridge was Grievous with Karai in the air.

"Sir? We're detecting a large number of cruisers coming from HyperSpace." A droid said.

"Are they Republic or Separatist?" Grievous asked before they came out of Hyperspace.

"Republic. 4 unknown cruisers however." The Droid said.

"New allies of the Republic no doubt." Grievous said before a transmission of Obi-Wan came through.

"General. I knew one day I'd catch up to you." Obi-Wan said.

"Kenobi! What a surprise. I assume you are here to bring me to justice?" Grievous said.

"You know me too well." Obi-Wan said.

"Indeed I do." Grievous said ending his transmission. "Prepare to fire all cannons, and be alert. Where there is Kenobi, You will always find Kruger not far behind." Grievous said before someone with a cloak walked up to him.

"The enemy ships are faster and more maneuverable. I suggest caustion."

"Draw them in. I want to board that vessel. I shall kill Kenobi face to face." Grievous said.

Tarkin on one of the Republic cruisers watched as the battle began.

"And so it begins. Keep those cruisers occupied while Sean's arrival is undetected." Tarkin said.

Meanwhile

Sean on the drop ship waited patently before the location appeared.

"Finally. I was starting to think the whole plan was blown." A man known as Batuo said a member of Section-9 (Ghost in the Shell Stand alone complex along with every other character from Section-9. I'll give a list at the bottom when this is over)

"Honestly." Sean said. "Inputing coordinates now. This is gonna be close." Sean said.

"Define close?" Adi asked.

"Close enough to get the job done." Sean said putting the ship through hyperspace.

Obi-Wan's light cruiser was close to Grievous's flag ship.

"General thats really close. Are you sure this is a good idea?" Silverbolt asked.

"We need a diversion for Sean and his team." Obi-Wan said.

"Understood. Air Raid and I will take out the enemy fighters." Silverbolt said as he flew at one of the enemy cruisers before blasting the bridge.

Sean's ship suddenly came out of hyperspace before docking under the flagship undetected.

"Close enough for you?" Sean asked Adi who grinned.

"Any closer and we'd be flying down hallways." Adi said.

"Next time." Motoko said.

In one of the hallways on the flagship a lightsaber cut through the floor before Sean jumped out before pulling Adi and Motoko up.

"Damn. Sure we can't take this for ourselves?" Batuo asked.

"Tempting but no. We got a job to do. Motoko, You and your team will search the ship for any valuable data and any other prisoners onboard. Adi and I will search for Karai." Sean said.

"good luck." Motoko said as both team split up.

Obi-Wan's ship docked with the flagship.

"Remember, we need to keep Grievous on this ship until Commander Kruger is clear." Obi-Wan said.

"Sounds easy enough." Mason said loading his gun before four lightsabers cut through the door before Grievous and his troops rushed in.

Woods fired at one of the commando droids before a Regent rushed at him before he dodged as its left hand turned into a blade.

"Holy shit!" Woods yelled firing at the face.

"AHAHAHAHA! I wish I had found them sooner. They have turned the tide of the war in our favor." Grievous said before attacking Kenobi.

Tarkin observed the battle before an alert came up.

"What is it?" Tarkin asked.

"A ship has just come out of Hyper Space. It doesn't have any signature in our database." A clone said.

Tarkin looked and saw some ship flying at the Enemy flagship before he spotted something. It was Karai's clan symbol on it.

"The Foot clan?" Tarkin asked as it docked inside the Flagship.

Motoko and her team rushed to the brig before they took out the guards.

"Major." A clone said before the cells opened up.

"Early parol boys." Batuo said.

"What do we have here?" Motoko asked opening one cell before her eyes widened.

The cloaked figure stood guard on the bridge before the doors opened up and a split super Battle Droid flew in before Sean and Adi rushed in.

"You lost." Sean said.

"Hardly."

Suddenly Commando Droids and Regents appeared.

"Oh great." Sean said before the figure took off his hood revealing he had black flaming hair and Pure Black eyes.

"I am Aku. Member of the Red Scorpions. (Not Aku from Samurai Jack but the name fits for)

"Another Red Scorpion?" Adi asked.

"I am currently the 7th most powerful member." Aku said before pulling out a sword made of black flames before attacking Sean who used his Star Saber to block while Adi attacked the droids and Regents.

Sean and Aku fought one another before Sean kicked Aku back into the wall before Freeing Karai who fell to her knees feeling weak.

"I expected a clan heiress to be stronger. She was weak." Aku said making Sean glare before aiming his sword at him about to strike.

"Huh?" Sean said before laughing as he put his sword away as Adi jumped to them.

"What are you doing?" Adi asked.

"Watch." Sean said.

(Insert Elite Ninja music from TMNT 2003)

"Hmm?" Aku asked before the room was shrouded in smoke before four warriors in Japanese style armor appeared each with various weapons.

"The Elite guard. Some of the best warriors of the Foot clan." Karai said seeing hers fellow clansmen.

(End Song)

"What are they waiting for?" Adi asked.

"Orders." Sean said as a man in metal armor appeared.

"Observant as usual Kruger."

"Oroku Saki." Sean said seeing the clan leader of the Foot clan and Karai's father. (2003 version of course)

"You and your Red Scorpions made a grave mistake for taking my daughter. You and the rest will pay with your lives at the hands of the Shredder." Shredder said before jumping at Aku before Sean took out his sword and slashed a Regent in half.

"Now this is getting interesting." Sean said.

Meanwhile

Obi-Wan and Grievous continued to fight one another.

"Your plans have come to ruination, Jedi." Grievous said.

"I hear a lot of talking, General. But in the final accounting, what does all the talk get you? A futile quest for power, a mutilated body and your place as Dooku's errand boy." Obi-wan said.

"I'm no errand boy. I am not in this war for Dooku's politics. I am the General of the most powerful army the galaxy has ever seen." Grievous said.

"An army with no loyalty no spirit. Just a lust for battle and programing. What do you have to show for your power? What have you to gain?" Obi-Wan asked.

"A future. A future where there are no Jedi." Grievous said pulling out two more lightsabers before attacking him with four lightsabers. (You know I really wish they stuck with the Cartoon version of Grievous since at least he could actually put up an actual fight without doing this all the time)

Meanwhile

Sean and Aku fought one another with their swords before Shredder pulled out his own.

"Feel the power of the sword of Tengu." Shredder said blasting Aku into the wall.

"GRRR! Retreat!" Aku yelled as his forces pulled out.

"An impressive blade." Adi said.

"Hephaestus forged this during ancient times when the Foot clan was young. Many powerful weapons of different clans were forged by him. It was Draco's way to make all the clans equally powerful so none were more powerful then the other." Shredder said.

"My dad thought of everything." Sean said before Motoko and her team rushed in.

"We've secured all the prisoners." Motoko said.

"And found a second prize." Batuo said with someone over his shoulder Sean and Adi knew.

"Master Koth?" Adi said in shock seeing one of the Jedi Council members who was thought to have been killed by Blood.

"He's injured pretty bad but he'll live. My guess is they wanted to extract information from him but he wouldn't break." Motoko said.

"Sean. Grievous is escaping back to his ship. I hope you managed to rescue Karai." Obi-Wan said.

"That and more. Meet us at the hanger." Sean said.

Obi-Wan and his team made it to the hanger before they saw the drop ship.

"Odd. I don't recall anything about a second drop ship." Obi-Wan said before Shredder and his foot ninja rushed in.

"Get on!" Shredder said getting them to do so.

Grievous was heading to the escape pods when Aku appeared and both vanished.

Both drop ships left the flag ship before it exploded.

"I doubt Grievous was on that ship when it exploded." Obi-Wan said before a transmission of Grievous came.

"You will not be so lucky next time Jedi." Grievous said as he was on one of the other cruisers before they left. (I was gonna do the second part of this episode but I decided against it since it will just end the same you know? Besides Cut deserves to live a life without being reminding of leaving you know)

"Figures." Sean said as they docked on a Republic Cruiser.

Medical staff soon came to take Koth to Surgery.

"He'll live but he's gonna need a lot of treatment before he's back to himself and even then I'm putting him on medical leave for about a few months since who knows what he's been through." Sean said.

"Why would Blood keep Koth alive?" Adi asked.

"Information. As a Council member he's got lots of intel on both the Jedi and the Republics military." Sean said.

"I suppose we owe Master Saki for our success in this mission." Obi-Wan said.

"I don't suppose this mean the Foot clan will be joining the war effort?" Adi asked.

"Regretfully no. Until the Next Clan king is selected none of the clans of Earth will join the war effort as a whole. Only a small few members from Each clan will help." Saki said.

"A shame. We need all the help we can get." Tarkin said.

"Lets head back." Sean said as the cruisers went back to base.

Later

"It is a relief that Master Koth is alive and will rejoin us when he is ready." Mace said to Sean.

"Yes. Still I want to keep an eye on him just to be safe. He was in enemy hands and anything could have happened during that time. I don't need to remind everyone about the numbers that were in Reznov's head that his father put in him to carry out his vengeance." Sean said.

"I agree." Kota said.

"Don't you think thats a bit much? A Jedi's mind is not easy to break." Mundi said.

"It's called being prepared for the worst case scenario. Something we can't afford to be careless about just because he's a Jedi." Sean said.

"He has a point. Dooku could have done something to him without him realizing it." Fisto.

"Very well. We'll place some Jedi to observe him for the time being until he fully recovers." Mace said as they left.

As Sean was walking through the halls however the entire temple felt...Disturbed...A dark presence made itself known.

"SHIT!" Sean yelled before an explosion went off inside the temple which caught the Jedi off guard.

The sounds of evil laughter filled the halls before Abigor made his presence known.

"Well, Well. I actually like this place. It reminds me of the old temples before technology." Abigor said before Several Jedi activated their lightsabers. "Oh please." Abigor said before Sean appeared with his Star Saber in hand.

"This is a serious mistake on your part." Sean said making him grin before he pulled something out. A blade made of purple crystal.

"I call this my Dark Star Saber. The exact opposite of yours." Abigor said before jumping at him as their swords clashed with one another.

Most of the Jedi stood back knowing this was beyond their power.

Sean growled as he kicked Abigor back who laughed before slashing his sword creating a wave of dark power which he jumped over but the other Jedi were not so lucky as they turned to dust making his eyes widen.

"AHAHAHA! It works. The power to kill instantly." Abigor said making Sean roar before blasting him outside the temple before they both landed outside only for Abigor to blast him down with his new sword making Sean growl.

"Face it little man...Your nowhere near my level." Abigor said before a burst of red flames hit him from behind making him yell in pain before turning around seeing a man in red robes growling at him. "Oh you gotta be kidding me." Abigor said before electricity hit him making him face a man in yellow robes with lightning bouncing off of him before he was hit by Ice spikes making him growl seeing another man in blue robes with a cold mist coming out of his mouth.

Finally a blast of Rock hit him in the head making him turn seeing another man in green robes.

"I didn't plan on fighting you four of all people. Another time." Abigor said vanishing making Sean growl before the one in Red robes pulled him up.

"Don't let him get to you. He will eventually get whats coming to him."

Later

"So who are you four?" Tarkin asked.

"More Elder members of the clan." Hephaestus said walking to them. "It's been a long time Ignitus." Hephaestus said getting him to remove his hood revealing he had white skin red hair and red eyes. The one in the yellow robes removed his hood revealing he had yellow lightning colored hair and yellow eyes. The one in blue robes removed his hood revealing he had white skin and ice like hair and Ice Blue eyes. The one in green robes revealed himself having green nature like hair and green eyes.

"In order they are Ignitus, Volteer, Cyril and Terrador The Dragons of Fire, Lightning, Ice and Earth." David said having met them before.

"When we heard more members of the main bloodline had survived we decided to come out of hiding." Ignitus said.

"I must say this temple is very similar to our old ones back in ancient times." Cyril said inspecting the temple.

"Now we've got four more. The odds have once more tipped in our favor." Tarkin said to Sean.

"Hmm. And more will come out of hiding soon enough." Sean said.

Meanwhile

"Doesn't this just bring back memories." Heavy said seeing younger clones walk by.

"Head to Target practice. Remember that?" Fives asked.

"Do I ever." Echo said before someone dropped a large number of weapons Someone they knew.

"Hey 99." Heavy said.

"Heavy, Echo, Fives, Cutup." 99 said happy to see them.

"You actually remember us." Echo said.

"I remember all my brothers. Oh that reminds me." 99 said handing Heavy his medal.

"You gave him that?" Cutup asked as Heavy took it.

"A little thank you." Heavy said.

"So why are you four back?" 99 asked.

"The Supreme commander has asked us to help train the next batch of Cadets." Heavy said.

"Mostly because Fives mouthed off to a superior officer." Cutup said laughing making him glare.

"How many times do I have to say it. She didn't wear her rank like the others do. How was I supposed to know?" Fives asked.

Meanwhile

"We need a new base to help track the Separatists movements." Mace said with most of the higher ups in the room.

"Yes. Since we didn't know where Grievous was until Karai used hand signs we might face a similar situation." Obi-Wan said.

"I may have a solution for that." Sean said. "I know a planet that the Separatists don't know about and can defend themselves incase they do somehow find it." Sean said.

"And what planet is that?" Mundi asked making him smirk.

"Pandora." Sean said.

 **Authors Note: Get ready for next Chapter** **because our favorite tall blue aliens are making an appearance. I was gonna put a lemon into this but then I decided to save it for Next Chapter. Now a list of characters from Ghost in the Shell Stand Alone Complex that are in this story.**

 **Motoko**

 **Batuo**

 **Togusa**

 **Aramaki**

 **Ishikawa**

 **Saito**

 **Boma**

 **Paz**

 **And thats it since these are the only ones that are worth putting in. Also don't forget to vote in the current poll since once I get to 200 I will reveal the results. Read, Review, Vote, Fav and Follow. REVIEW AND VOTE MY LOYAL FANS! See ya! Oh and to my Loyal Guest. I'm surprised you say Ghost in the Shell is not your thing since it seems like it would be. At least Stand Alone complex since its very much like Agents of Shield. At least give my The Next Generation Heroes story a shot since I'm sure you may actually enjoy it.**


	28. Avatar

Chapter 28 Avatar

Its been a couple weeks since Grievous and Aku captured Karai and since her rescue along with Master Koth. Since then the Republic has been trying to find ways to locate and monitor Separatist movement in the outer Rim.

Of Course Sean said he knew a planet that could be used to monitor them since it was in the unknown regions but right now things were very calm that it seemed unneeded in the Senators eyes...Idiots.

"Those idiots are gonna be the reason we lose this war if they can't see reason." Sean said annoyed as he sat in his office.

"Part of the reason we should be pushing for the Senate to become less and less involved in military tactics." Tarkin said. While as Supreme Commander of the Military the Senate did have some power in military maters in events such as these and while he took his orders from Palpatine he still had to listen to the Senate from time to time.

"I'm definitely considering it." Sean said.

"Anyway this new project you've started. The Iron Giant?" Tarkin asked looking at the file making him smirk.

"That...Your gonna wanna see this." Sean said leading him outside before pressing the buttons on a screen before one of the rooms opened up before the Iron Giant was seen. (Weapons mode)

"My, my." Tarkin said impressed.

"This is currently a prototype. The full version will be more powerful. It's power source is Synthetic Energon." Sean said.

"Isn't that a little dangerous? We saw what happened when Ratchet tried to use it on himself." Tarkin said.

"Not when its piloted from the inside. It's similar to a Jaeger but completely different all the same. Requires a pilot to work inside using controls all by hand. Until the Synthetic Energon is complete its gonna have to stick that way." Sean said.

Suddenly an alert came up.

"Oh now what?" Sean asked before a clone in hologram form appeared.

"Sir reporting from the Rhen Var outpost. We've found something in the ice." A clone said.

"Oh? And what is it?" Tarkin asked before the image of some pod appeared.

"A cybertron pod? Oh that make sense. Have that thing back at the base by the time we arrive." Sean said.

"Yes sir."

"What is a pod from Cybertron doing all the way out there?" Tarkin asked.

"Oh thats easy to explain." Sean said.

Later

"A cybertron Relic. Of all the places in the galaxy." Obi-Wan said scratching his beard.

"It's not unexpected. During the war the Data Cylinders were not the only things from Cybertron scattered across the galaxy." Megatron said.

"So whats in this pod? More knowledge or items?" Mace asked.

"Or weapons. Many items both before and during the war were launched to multiple planets to keep them out of Decepticon hands before our truce was formed." Optimus said.

"There could also be weapons and items created by the original 13 Primes." Sean said.

"And I take it these weapons could change the tide of the war." Obi-Wan said.

"More then likely." Sean said.

"We must secure the relic before Dooku learns of this." Optimus said.

"I agree. Both of you select your troops. Obi-Wan you, Ahsoka and Rey will be coming with along with a group of clones." Sean said.

"Shouldn't we bring in a larger force to secure this relic? After all the synthetic energon will eventually provide an excellent edge once its finished." Obi-Wan said.

"We honestly don't know what exactly this relic is. We could be wasting valuable man power on something of low value for nothing. While there are indeed powerful relics both during and before the war. This one being in a pod means its something small and may not be as valuable as others." Sean said.

"I agree. With our forces spread thin it would be a waste to use too many resources on something that may not be much of use." Tarkin said.

"Exactly. Besides...With Megatron and Optimus there the odds are in our favor more even if Dooku sent an army." Sean said.

"I suppose." Mace said.

Meanwhile

Dooku had intercepted the transmission from Rhen Var about the Relic.

"A relic of Cybertron? Such a tool could benefit the Separatists in many ways." Dooku said with Grievous, Ventress and Zinyak in the room.

"Allow me to retrieve the Relic my lord. I will make certain it is in our hands." Grievous said.

"You? You couldn't even defeat Kenobi with our new allies." Zinyak mocked making him growl.

"Silence! I would have won if that foolish Red Scorpion Aku had not be surprised by this Shredder." Grievous said.

"Don't take Oroku Saki lightly. His clan is currently one of the top ten most powerful clans of Earth and for good reason. And where do you think Sean learned to wield a blade from?" Dooku said having heard this story from Sean before he defected before the war even began. (To my loyal Guest to answer your question no you did not ask if Shredder was human or alien here you did that on Rider of the League and answer both questions yes he's human in this story but alien in the other)

"Sorry boys but this is a job that requires a woman's touch." Ventress said grinning.

"You couldn't even defeat Kruger before he betrayed us. And has made a fool of you on several occasions." Grievous said making her growl.

"Silence." Dooku said getting them to stop. "Neither one of you will be leading this assault. Lockdown." Dooku said getting the Mercenary transformer to make his presence known.

"Yes Dooku?" Lockdown asked.

"I wan't you to take your forces with you to Rhen Var and not only retrieve this relic but also capture the base in that area. I have...A plan I have for the future will involve this planet since there are ancient Jedi ruins there that could...Complicate that plan." Dooku said. (I'm sure those of you who have played the first Clone wars game know what he's referring to)

"As you wish Count." Lockdown said.

Meanwhile

A space bridge opened up on the planet of Rhen Var before multiple Gunships arrived. The Autobots that Optimus had picked were Bulkhead, Arcee, Cliffjumper and Wheeljack while Megatron brought Starscream, Dreadwing, Breakdown and Knockout. Sean had also brought Killer Frost since they were in her element.

"AH! I fucking the hate the cold." Sean said annoyed.

"Remind me again why we brought Louise?" Obi-Wan asked.

"This is her element. Besides she can break through that relic in seconds with her powers." Sean said.

"Why didn't we open up a bridge closer to the base? This frost is gonna ruin my finish." Knockout said.

"Oh for the love of..." Sean tried to say.

"Why didn't we bring the doc? He complains way less then this loud mouth." Wheeljack said making him glare.

"Ratchet is needed to help finish the Synthetic Energon. We're having trouble using it as a fuel for cruisers for some reason. So for now Knockout was the best choice." Sean said.

"This storm is messing with the equipment sir. We're gonna need to set down or we're gonna crash into the ice." A clone pilot said.

"Agreed." Sean said.

Meanwhile at the base

A small army of clones were at the base before an alert came up.

"What is it?" The commanding officer asked.

"We're tracking an unidentified cruiser that just entered our airspace sir." A clone said before a Ground bridge opened up in the base.

"That must be the commander." The commander said before Lockdown's drones rushed in and attacked. "DRONES!"

Meanwhile

"Ok thats it we gotta land somewhere!" Sean said before spotting old ruins. "Land there!" Sean yelled.

"Yes sir."

Soon the troops landed on the ground of some old ruins.

"Whats with the Ruins?" Bulkhead asked.

"There are mysteries all across the galaxy regarding places like this. From the looks of things these are old Jedi temple ruins." Sean said.

"No...This feels older." Obi-Wan said looking at the Ruins.

"Well...It is a possibility these could be related to the Rakata." Sean said.

"The what?" Arcee asked.

"The Rakata. The people who designed the original Star Forge using the galaxy's inhabitants as a slave labor force. Their civilization might be just as old as Cybertron. Key word...Might." Sean said.

"I find that very hard to believe." Megatron said.

"Well, technically dragons are just as old as Cybertron if not more." Sean said inspecting the ruins.

"The galaxy does hold a great number of mysteries. Cybertron and Earth are some of them." Optimus said.

"So does Pandora." Sean said.

"Thats the planet you said could be used to help monitor the Separatists activities." Obi-Wan said.

"Let me put it to you this way. In a sense Pandora is full of very unique mysteries that rival both planets. And I very much doubt these three are the only ones in the galaxy if not the entire universe." Sean said.

Meanwhile

Arachnid laughed in her usual sadistic way as she tortured a clone for mere amusement.

"I do so love killing fleshings. It makes me want to savor this feeling when I get my hands on Kruger for the humiliating defeat he gave me when he helped the Autobots." Arachnid said before piercing his lung making him choke on his own blood. (God I always hated this bitch since that first episode she appeared)

"We just got word that Kruger and a small army were heading for the base to pick up the relic but they had to set down because of the storm. This could work to our advantage." Lockdown said.

"You know Kruger's not easy to defeat." Arachnid said.

"Why defeat him when we could capture him. Bring back a traitor to Dooku would make us more valuable to the Separatists then we are now. Plus recovering the relic and capturing the base so easily. Dooku would double our pay if not triple." Lockdown said making her grin.

"When you put it like that." Arachnid said liking this plan.

Meanwhile

Sean and the others stayed at the Ruins when the storm calmed down.

"And our ships are under snow." Ahsoka said seeing the gunships were buried in the snow.

"Breakdown and I can handle this." Bulkhead said as they transformed.

"Bet I can clear this faster then you!" Breakdown said as they started moving the snow.

"Oh those two." Arcee said rolling her eyes.

"Are they always like this?" Ahsoka asked.

"They've always been competitive with each other. Especially since Bulkhead was a Wrecker back during the war on Cybertron." Arcee said.

"Whats a Wrecker?" Ahsoka asked.

"They operated outside the normal chain of command and took the more risky missions that no one else would. Bulkhead and Wheeljack were members of that group back in the old days." Sean said before a pile of snow came down on Bulkhead and Breakdown.

"What just happened?" Obi-Wan asked before their heads popped out of the snow.

"Oh look modern art Crash from the depths." Sean said before laughing along with most.

"Very funny. Get us out of here already." Breakdown said.

"Yeah, yeah." Sean said as the others moved to dig them out.

"How did you guys get buried?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Not our fault. Something made a big hole under us." Bulkhead said making Sean and Arcee narrow their eyes.

"Wait." Sean said before a ground bridge opened up before drones rushed out.

"DRONES!" Wheeljack yelled before taking out his swords and started slashing them.

Sean swung his sword creating a wave of power that turned two of them to stone.

"Again? Jeez dad what did you do with this thing?" Sean asked before avoiding blaster fire.

Above them was Arachnid who watched waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

Star Scream and Dreadwing flew into the sky to take out the flyers.

"Cowards! Hold still!" Starscream yelled.

Knockout however was avoiding getting hit.

"What are you doing!" Ahsoka yelled deflecting a shot.

"I'm not getting my paint job ruined." Knockout said.

"KNOCKOUT! Either you get in this fight and help or I'll scratch up your finish myself!" Sean yelled slicing a drone in half.

"Uh when you put it that way." Knockout said entering the fight. (HAHAHAHA! Knockout always cracked me up when it came to his body work)

Suddenly however a stream of webs hit Sean balling him up.

"WHAT THE!" Sean yelled before Arachnid jumped down and grabbed him. "YOU!" Sean yelled annoyed that he got caught.

"Hello Kruger. Happy to see me?" Arachnid asked.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF!" Sean yelled.

"Let him go!" Arcee yelled with her blades out and tried to slice her but she dodged.

"Oh whats the matter Arcee? Still sore about Tailgate?" Arachnid mocked making her roar in rage.

"Don't listen to her! She's doing the same bullshit as Abigor does." Sean said before she squeezed him. "OW!" Sean yelled.

"You keep your mouth shut!" Arachnid yelled before Rey slashed off one of her spider legs making her growl. "Miserable fleshings!" Arachnid yelled.

"Let him go now!" Rey yelled.

"Sorry but I got what I came for." Arachnid said before drilling away with her prize.

"NO!" Arcee yelled.

Megatron roared as he sliced the last drone in half.

"Miserabile traitors!" Megatron said.

"We got a problem." Ahsoka said rushing to them. "Arachnid came and took Sean as a prisoner." Ahsoka said.

"I can only think of one reason. Lockdown wants to prove his worth to Dooku by capturing him to double his price." Optimus said.

"Ahh! I should have destroyed him when I had the chance. It's bad enough he stole my flagship the Nemesis." Megatron said.

"I'm thinking Arachnid captured him for some payback for when they first met." Cliffjumper said remembering that event.

"Huh?" Ahsoka asked.

"Forget it. Fact is we need to find them." Arcee said.

Meanwhile

Sean growled as he was in ice to prevent him from moving.

"ARGH!" Sean growled as he tried to free himself.

"Struggle all you like Kruger. It won't help." Lockdown said approaching him.

"Lockdown. I see you still have my goodbye gift." Sean said referring to the scar on his face. Lockdown chuckled at seeing him like this.

"I find it amusing that someone who somehow convinced Megatron to stop the war in such a helpless situation. To think one of your weaknesses is the cold simply because of your Reptilian DNA." Lockdown said referring to the dragon side of his blood.

"Depends on the blood and abilities of said dragon." Sean said since Cyril was immune to the cold. (Incase some forgot Cyril is a member of the Kruger clan that appeared last chapter with three others)

"Hmph. Delivering you to Dooku will make an excellent reason to double our pay and be one step closer to achieving my new goal." Lockdown said.

"And what is that?" Sean asked Curious.

"To rule Cybertron." Lockdown said making him narrow his eyes. "With the Separatist alliance I will rule Cybertron and restore it to its former glory before the war...Under my leadership." Lockdown said.

"Meaning you'd sell your own kind as a slave work force." Sean said making him chuckle.

"You know me too well my young friend." Lockdown said leaving before passing Arachnid. "He's yours for now." Lockdown said making her giggle as she approached him.

"I've been wanting to do this since our first encounter." Arachnid said making him growl.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN SCARE ME YOU WITCH! DO YOUR WORST!" Sean yelled making her laugh.

"Oh I intend to." Arachnid said.

Meanwhile

"I'll admit this Lockdown did a perfect job in his plan to not only take the Relic but also the Base and capture Sean so he can double his price for his service." Obi-Wan said.

"Lockdown may be greedy but he's no fool. He thinks these things through to prove he's worth the price if not more." Megatron said remembering the days when he paid for his services during the war.

As they were talking Rey noticed the angered look on Arcee's face.

"Cliffjumper." Rey said getting his attention.

"Yeah?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Why does Arcee seem so angry about this Arachnid person?" Rey asked.

"Because during the war on Cybertron She killed her last Partner Tailgate for some information she thought she had. She didn't have anything but she killed him anyway just for amusement." Cliffjumper said.

"And Sean hates her as well." Rey said making him laugh.

"You could say that." Arcee said approaching them. "I was pretty surprised how he introduced himself that day." Arcee said.

Flashback

Arachnid laughed as she looked at the mangled corpse of Tailgate.

"No." Arcee said.

"Aw...Too bad you didn't give me what I wanted...It might..." Arachnid tried to say before the room shook before a faint growling sound was heard.

"If theres one thing that disgusts me it's a sick witch who torments others for mere amusement." Sean said making her narrow her eyes.

"Who's there? Show yourself Autobot." Arachnid said.

"Wrong. Not an Autobot...Hell not even a transformer either." Sean said.

"What are you talking about?" Arachnid said not seeing Sean above Arcee who saw him before he placed his finger on his mouth to keep her quiet.

"Of all the Decepticons I've currently met you are without a doubt the most worthless of them all. Why even bother to exist." Sean said as he placed a device on her restraints making her raise an eyebrow.

"Show yourself." Arachnid said before.

"SURPRISE!" Sean yelled jumping on her back making her grunt as she tried to get him off.

"GET OFF ME YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE!" Arachnid yelled before Sean pulled out a Red Lightsaber and sliced off her back legs making her scream in rage.

"You know on my planet I like some spiders. You? Not so much." Sean mocked making her growl before he pulled out a detonator and pressed the button and Arcee's restraints blew up freeing her before she charged in and sliced off her left arm making her roar in pain before he jumped on her shoulder.

"Not bad for someone small." Arcee said impressed.

"Small in size sure but big on brains unlike this witch." Sean said making Arachnid growl in rage.

"I'll get you for this fleshing." Arachnid said but he just yawned.

"Tell it to someone who cares." Sean said before breathing fire at her making her scream in pain as some of her armor started to melt before she bolted.

"Lets go..." Arcee said but fell to her knees.

"Easy now. Your in no condition to move." Sean said as Bee and Cliffjumper rushed in.

"Not bad kid." Cliffjumper said as he jumped on his shoulder.

"Was there ever a doubt?" Sean asked.

End Flashback

"Wow. I can see why you respect him so much." Rey said making her smile before a drone flyer flew to them.

"Oh what now?" Ahsoka asked before it transformed and landed in front of them.

"What do you want now?" Rey asked.

"Lord Lockdown has sent a message for both Prime and Megatron." The Drone said.

"Thats lord to you." Megatron said glaring at him. (Honestly it really fits him)

"What is the message?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I did not speak to you Organic." The drone said very rude.

"Watch it." Bulkhead said activating his weapons.

"Since Lord Lockdown now has the Supreme Commander of the Republic hostage. HE demands that both Autobots and Decepticon leaders step down and submit their armies to the Separatist alliance."

"WHAT!" Megatron yelled in rage.

"Talk about high ambition." Killer Frost said surprised.

"You dare to make such demands!" Megatron yelled before blasting him to nothing.

"Clearly Lockdown has an ambition and wants both factions under his command." Optimus said.

"Clearly."

Everyone looked up and saw a woman with white skin silver hair and blue and had a very revealing outfit on herself.

"Hey Ivy. Long time no see." Frost said.

"Louise." Ivy said. (Ivy Valentine from Soul Calibur 6)

"Ivy? Like Poison Ivy?" Kenobi asked before she pulled out a sword before it extended to reach him much to his surprise.

"Hardly. My name is Isabella Ivy Valentine." Ivy said before she dropped down in front of them and Rey and Ahsoka looked at her seeing she was a vision of beauty before looking at their breasts and felt depressed she had them way outclassed. (How is it that only Aayla has the largest breasts in the whole series?)

"I take it your also in his harem?" Kenobi asked having been used to this as were most of the Jedi.

"Yes. When I learned he was coming here for some Relic I thought it would be a perfect chance to see him again. But learning he's been captured...That draws a line for us." Ivy said.

"Wait...Us?" Ahsoka asked before she pointed up seeing at least six other women.

The first was a woman with long red scarlet hair with white skin and brown eyes with some knight like armor on.

The second was a woman with Long brown hair and purple eyes and tan skin.

The Next three had outfits similar to Mileena but one had a blue and the other had green outfit and the last one had Red.

The Next had Brown and Green hair white skin and brown eyes.

"Erza, Cana, Kitana, Jade, Skarlet and Pakura." Killer Frost said. (Erza and Cana from Fairy Tail, Jade, Kitana and Skarlet from Mortal Kombat 9 and Pakura from Naruto)

"Wait...Wheres Sheeva?" Ivy said not seeing the last one.

"Oh whoops." Cana said pulling out a card before someone appeared. A four armed woman appeared with a Mohawk.

"Ah! She has four arms?" Ahsoka asked in shock.

Sheeva grabbed Cana making her yelp.

"Do that again and I'll crush you!" Sheeva yelled. (Sheeva from Mortal Kombat 9. I really wish they stuck with the same outfits from that game since it was hot)

"Sorry." Cana said sheepishly.

"So you have a plan?" Arcee asked.

"Indeed I do." Ivy said.

Meanwhile

Sean growled from the torment Arachnid gave him using Energon on his body making her laugh.

"Not so high and mighty now are you?" Arachnid said amused.

"No ones perfect. You're the least perfect out of your kind being an ugly witch." Sean said making her glare since he wasn't breaking like most.

"My you really are hard to crack." Arachnid said.

"I spent five years in a place that was the very definition of hell. I'll be damned If I crack because of some...FUCKING METAL BITCH!" Sean yelled.

"Hmph. I guess that is true. Surviving what you endured is not something easy. I have some respect for that." Arachnid said walking around him.

"Bullshit." Sean said before an alert came through.

"The Autobots and Decepticons are heading toward us. I say it's time we test our Relic to see how effective it can be." Lockdown said making her grin since while she was having her fun the drones unlocked the Relic from the Ice.

"I see. I'll be right there." Arachnid said ending the transmission. "Don't be sad Kruger I'll be right back." Arachnid said.

"Fuck...Off." Sean said as she left with a grin.

"Argh." Sean said annoyed.

The Others arrived at the base seeing it in ruins.

"They clearly have the Relic." Obi-Wan said before the Nemesis flew over to them before a Ground Bridge opened up and Lockdown and Arachnid walked out.

"Ah this is a pleasant Reunion." Lockdown said amused by this whole situation.

"Lockdown." Megatron said glaring at his former minion.

"Ah Megatron." Lockdown said.

"Where is Kruger?" Optimus asked.

"He is now under the Jurisdiction of the Separatist alliance." Lockdown said.

"I suppose someone who destroyed his own home planet would work for someone like Dooku." Kenobi said.

"Normally I despise lower beings like you Kenobi but Dooku and Sidious I have respect for since they appreciate what I offer them. And they have promised me something for me in return once the war is over." Lockdown said.

"And what would that be?" Megatron asked.

"Cybertron of course." Lockdown said shocking them. "Once the war is over they will help rebuild Cybertron with me as its new Leader." Lockdown said.

"And you would sell the next generation off as slaves for profit." Optimus said.

"Funny Kruger figured that out as well. But I guess neither one of you will join me." Lockdown said before pulling out some disk like object that was the Relic. "And if you won't join me...I will destroy you." Lockdown said before activating the Relic which turned out to be some armor that appeared on him.

"Oh thats not good." Star Scream said alarmed.

"The Apex armor." Optimus said.

"Why do I not like the sound of this?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The Apex armor is nearly indestructible." Megatron said before a blade came out of his arm. "But don't forget Lockdown. I was once a gladiator of Kaon before the war. I will not go down so easily." Megatron said as Optimus also joined him before they attacked.

Meanwhile

A small ground bridge opened up on the hanger of the Nemesis before the girls got out.

"It's a good thing Shockwave made these remote Ground Bridge devices." Ahsoka said.

"Damn. This ship is huge." Cana said.

"Well, it was designed for large robots." Erza said.

"How will we find Sean here?" Jade asked.

"If what Arcee told us is any indication. She would keep him in the brig." Ahsoka said.

"Hold it." Pakura said before two drones came out.

"WHAT THE!" One of the drones yelled before Pakura created two large balls of fire in her hands before hitting them in the head melting them.

"Whoa." Ahsoka said impressed.

"You didn't think Sean liked me just because of my looks did you?" Pakura asked amused.

"Ha ha ha." Ahsoka said.

"We'll have to split up." Ivy said.

"I agree. Since this ship is larger then for people our size it will speed up the search." Rey said.

"Glad to see you agree. Lets go." Ivy said as they separated.

Sean groaned as his body was trying to heal from the wounds Arachnid inflected on him.

"Guess Energon and humans don't mix." Sean said.

"Quiet Kruger." One of the drones said aiming at him.

"Oh like thats gonna do anything but piss me off." Sean said before the doors opened up.

"Huh?" One of the drones said before Ivy's sword went right through his head before Sheeva jumped up and tore off the head of the other.

"Sheeva?" Sean asked surprised making her smile.

"Hello love." Sheeva said before the others rushed in.

"Jeez. I hadn't expected to see all you...NOW GET ME OUTTA HERE! I HATE COLD!" Sean yelled making them laugh.

"I don't know. I think this serves as an excellent punishment for leaving us for 3 years." Ivy said.

"IVY GET ME OUT OF HERE! Come on I'm losing the feeling in my body here! PLEASE!" Sean yelled annoyed making her smile.

"Oh fine." Ivy said before Sheeve smashed the ice that held him before he fell into her arms.

"Ugh." Sean said as he tried to stand.

"Easy now. You know you don't do so good in ice." Kitana said.

"For now." Sean said as she and Jade helped him up. "10,000 years old and you two still look amazing." Sean said making them smile.

"Wait...10,000 years? Are they like you?" Ahsoka asked.

"No. Their part of the Edenian clan of Earth. Kitana is the clan heiress as her mother is the clan head." Sean said.

"And what about her?" Ahsoka asked pointing to Sheeva.

"Oh...She's like me...She's half dragon. But unlike the Kruger Clan the Shokan clan have brute strength in their blood hence the four arms. One is granted the wisdom of the dragons and the other brute strength. Make sense?" Sean asked.

"I guess. I'm still trying to wrap my head around Earth's version of normalcy." Ahsoka said scratching her head.

"It takes some getting used to." Sean said before the girls carried him to the monitor which he activated before they saw Lockdown in the Apex armor. "Oh of all the lousy. I should have listened to Obi-Wan and brought a larger force if I knew the Apex Armor was here." Sean said.

"Apex Armor?" Ivy asked.

"It's a legendary armor forged by one of the original primes during the golden years of Cybertron. And it's almost impossible to defeat." Sean said before looking at something. "Hang on a second." Sean said looking through the scanners. "Theres something under the base. Somehting big." Sean said.

"We can get there if you need us to." Erza said.

"Open a ground bridge." Sean said getting her to do just that.

On the ground Megatron roared as he and Lockdown fought one another.

"You may have the armor but its the one who uses it that matters the most!" Megatron yelled slashing Lockdown hard before kicking him away.

Optimus came in and punched him away making Lockdown growl since while he couldn't feel pain it didn't make him invincible.

"BLAST THEM!" Lockdown yelled getting his troops to open fire.

Sean and the girls arrived in some cavern before something metal was seen.

"It can't be." Sean said as Kitana and Jade carried him to it.

"What is it?" Kitana asked.

"An even more powerful weapon." Sean said placing his hand on the metal before it started to glow.

Outside the whole place began to shake.

"WHA! Whats going on!" Breakdown asked before the Ice came apart before a massive transformer appeared with the Autobot symbol on the chest.

"Identity: Omega Supreme. Target acquired: Lockdown. Recommendation: Complete termination." Omega Supreme said.

"Omega Supreme." Optimus said in shock. (From War of Cybertron video game)

"KRUGER!" Lockdown yelled seeing him on Omega's shoulder.

"How do you like me now huh?" Sean asked amused making him growl. "I'll cut you a deal. You leave now and I'll let you live with the Armor." Sean said making him glare.

"Fine. But this is not over." Lockdown said as he and Arachnid got on the Nemesis before it left the planet.

"This is...Big." A clone said making Arcee smirk.

"Oh you have no idea." Arcee said.

Later

The mission was reported to the senate on the situation of both the base and the Relic.

"Chancellor! I demand Kruger be punished for losing the Relic and for what happened at the base." Burtoni said.

"How is that last part my fault? They attacked long before we knew they were there. And besides this would have been avoided you idiots had listened to me about placing a new base to monitor them. This only proves my suggestion more." Sean said.

"I agree. We need to monitor their activities and a new base would help " Tarkin said.

"On that I agree. Which is why from now on you no longer need approval from the Senate when it comes to all Military operations. You simply need to run it by me from now on." Palpatine said.

"Thank you sir." Sean said grateful.

"Though I am concerned you may need some...Extra security around you since you were captured by this Arachnid. Perhaps a guard would help." Palpatine said making him raise an eyebrow.

"What? It was one time and she caught me by surprise is all." Sean said.

"Nevertheless I would like you to have extra security around you." Palpatine said.

"I can manage that." Ivy said grinning at Sean who smirked.

"Approved." Sean said.

"More bizare women from your retched planet?" Burtoni asked.

"HEY!" The girls yelled offended.

"Do you have a problem long neck?" Sheeva challenged.

"Easy Sheeva. She's not worth it. And you should be careful who you talk to Senator. Sheeva is the next in line to lead the Shokan clan once Goro steps down." Sean said making her snort before looking at Ivy.

"And what about this one with the way she dresses. She looks like a whore!" Burtoni yelled before Sean roared at her in an inhuman way making her jump back in fright.

"WATCH...YOUR...MOUTH." Sean said snarling like an animal with sharp teeth.

"Easy now." Ivy said calming him down. "At least I can actually get some unlike you." Ivy said making Burtoni look at her in shock while the others laughed or chuckled. Even Tarkin couldn't hold back a grin nor Palpatine.

"Why you little..." Burtoni said.

"Fuck off." Sean said grabbing his sword.

"Enough." Palpatine said making her growl before leaving reluctantly. "Now...About this new base of operations to monitor the Separatists?" Palpatine asked.

"It's in the Unknown regions. I call it Pandora. The natives are...Primitive like the Talz but very different. The people and the animal population can handle the Separatists even if they attack and I have something in mind to protect the planet. A new defense weapon that could be tested there." Sean said.

"Then by all means you have my permission to set up a base there." Palpatine said.

"Thank you." Sean said as they left not seeing him grin.

Later

"This planet Pandora? Exactly what can we expect?" Mace asked.

"Why spoil the surprise. I assure you the locals and I are on very good terms out of respect for one another. And...As it would happen...There are large deposits of Energon on the surfacein remote locations we can mind without offending the locals and power up a project of mine." Sean said.

"I see. It can help us on many fronts. When do we leave?" Mace asked.

"Now would be nice." Sean said before an alert came through.

"Uh Kruger we might have a small situation here." Knockout said nervous.

"How so? Did something happen with the Synthetic Energon?" Sean asked.

"Uh no...It's regarding Arana." Knockout said making him narrow his eyes.

Minutes Later

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE ESCAPED!" Sean roared.

"Apparently while we were gone Arana somehow got out of his restraints. Even worse the experiment I was running on him has him even more dangerous." Knockout said.

"And what experiment is that?" Motoko asked.

"Similar to your Cybernetic enhancements I implanted some with the metal of our kind into him. I was hoping that if he survived we could implant these on the troops that lost their arms and legs and other body parts and organs." Knockout said.

"And Now Arana is on the loose no doubt seeking revenge." Sean said not liking this.

"Didn't you put some tracker on him or something?" Motoko asked.

"Yes but he must have taken it out since it's not responding...Or it could be the Synthetic Energon might be hiding him." Knockout said.

"You injected Energon into him?" Sean asked surprised.

"I had to use it to power his parts in small doses. Since our own supply is short I had to use the synthetic Energon on him to reserve our natural supply." Knockout said.

"Great. We'll deal with him later since I doubt he's gonna join Dooku or that he would trust him. As for Natural Energon...The planet we're heading to has large amounts of it in remote areas away from the Natives." Sean said.

Later

A dozen cruisers exited Hyperspace and arrived at Pandora.

Sean looked at the planet with a small smile.

"Looks a lot like Earth." Revy said walking to him.

"Nah. This planet is very different. You're about to see." Sean said before injecting her with something.

"OW! You know I hate needles." Revy said annoyed making him chuckle.

"Trust me its for your own good. The planet has a deadly gas thats coming from the ground that while has no effect on the indigenous population is deadly to everyone else not from the planet." Sean said as he looked at the hanger seeing troops getting injected with the same stuff.

"Oh yeah? What kind of locals are we dealing with?" Revy asked.

"Primitive. You and I will be going down first with a few others. The Locals know me and will most likely allow us to build a base to monitor the Separatists." Sean said as they got in his Old Sabre.

"Ready to launch." Kenobi said as a few fighters and a small transport launched to the planet of Pandora.

Arriving on the planet they found a nice clear space to land before Sean and Revy got out.

"This planet feels...Unique." Shaak Ti said having been called to help build this base and leave the training of the clones to Viktor and the others while she was away.

"It is. Hell I was very tempted to just stay here." Sean said.

"And bring us with?" Revy asked making him grin.

"The thought had crossed my mind." Sean said making her chuckle.

Unknown to them was that someone was watching them from the trees.

Sean however sniffed the air and grinned.

"We got company." Sean said getting Revy to reach for his pistols. "No need for that. Just a few old friends. Ain't that right Neytiri." Sean said before someone jumped down in front of them. A woman who was very tall and had blue skin pointy ears and yellow eyes.

"It's been a long time Sean." Neytiri said making him smile before others also jumped down.

"Tsu'tey." Sean said.

"I almost thought you weren't coming back old friend. Who are your friends?" Tsu'tey asked.

"I can explain that later...We need your help and I need to speak with Eytukan immediately." Sean said making them see it was a serious matter.

"Come with us." Tsu'tey said leading them to the hometree.

Later

After arriving at the village Sean had informed them of the situation.

"So the Separatists are gathering allies. Enemies of yours that you found the same way you us." Eytukan said listening to his story.

"Yeah. It won't be long until they find you as well and attack like they did to the Elite Home world. We need to set up a base of operations to monitor their activities to help predict their next move." Sean said.

"Hmm. What you are asking could also make us a target." Eytukan said.

"With respect your planet is already a target since Dooku has been attacking worlds Sean visited in the past if they were in known or unknown regions like yours. Siding with the Republic is your best option to help protect it." Tarkin said.

"I don't want to bring the war here but it most likely will come. And we're your best option to protect the people." Sean said making him close his eyes.

"You have my permission and the permission of the other clans to build your base." Eytukan said making him nod.

Soon enough the drop ships started sending down parts to build the base with the Na'vi helping them out.

"I must say you certainly find unique allies." Tarkin said impressed by the locals.

"The galaxy is full of many unique worlds and species just like Earth and Cybertron." Sean said.

"BULKHEAD I NEEDED THAT!" Ratchet yelled as he accidentally smashed some equipment. (HAHAHA! That was my favorite line in the Prime series)

"Whoops." Bulkhead said.

As the others were building a base Sean brought Turok to the Hometree where the climbed to the top.

"What the hell are we doing up here?" Turok asked before Sean started making calling sounds before the branches started moving before some Red winged creature came out and roared at Turok. "OH SHIT!" Turok yelled jumping back making Sean chuckle.

"Relax. He's not gonna hurt ya." Sean said rubbing its head making it purr. "Miss me girl?" Sean asked.

"What the hell is that?" Turok asked.

"I call them Great Leonopteryx. Eytukan and the others call it Toruk meaning last Shadow." Sean said.

"Sounds like my name." Turok said.

"I said the same thing. Different places in letters but yeah it sounds like yours." Sean said getting on the back as did he before they took off.

"Wow." Turok said as they flew over the base before Neytiri and Tsu'tey flew next to them.

"Come on I want to show you something." Sean said as they flew off away from the construction site.

As they flew around Turok looked around seeing the various animals that had similarities to the ones from Earth which Sean noticed.

"This planet is similar to Earth in the Native American way. I figured you would like this place." Sean said making him chuckle.

"Reminds me of the stories my grandfather told me before the states were made." Turok said.

"Even better actually. Unlike Earth before WW 2 there are no problems like constant war and violence. Everything is connected to the planet. To their god known as Eywa who basically is the planet." Sean said.

"You mean like Primus on Cybertron?" Turok asked.

"Yeah. Something like that." Sean said before they arrived at some strange trees.

"What are these trees?" Turok asked.

"This is what they call the Tree of Souls. It has the most spiritual significance on the entire planet. Its their direct link to Eywa." Sean said as they approached it.

"How long did you stay on this planet? It must have been a while if you know this much.

"2 weeks at most. A day before I left I came to this place." Sean said placing his hands on the tree and grinned.

"Hmm." Turok said doing the same.

"Eywa is connected to everyone and everything on planet." Neytiri said.

"Hmm." Turok said before an alert came through and Sean pulled out a holo disk before Ratchet appeared.

"You two need to get back to the construction site. You are not gonna believe what we just found." Ratchet said.

Later

"Two in such a short time." Sean said seeing another Cyberton Relic pod.

"Funny how it was buried right here." Ratchet said before opening it. "Well, this is will work very nicely." Ratchet said pulling out a device.

"The phase shifter?" Sean asked.

"Whats does that do?" Rex asked before Ratchet put it on and activated it before his hand went right through the Relic.

"That is gonna come in handy." Sean said.

"Indeed it will...Hold on." Ratchet said pulling something else out. Some kind of Key.

"The hell is that?" Sean asked.

"I don't know. Never seen this kind of Relic before." Ratchet said.

"We'll figure it out later. Right now lets finish building this base." Sean said.

As Sean and Turok left They saw Price arguing with someone they knew all to well. The same person who killed Turok's family when he was younger. Colonel Norris. (Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2019. The guy is a fucking prick)

"I don't care what Kruger says." Norriss said.

"Oh?" Sean asked making his presence known along With Turok who Norriss glared at.

"Whats going on?" Turok asked.

"Norriss is trying to get these people on the list." Price said making Sean glare at him.

"List? What list?" Turok asked.

"Dangerous species like you." Norriss said making him glare. "I'm gonna order my men to treat these savages as hostiles once the base if finished."

"WHAT! Their our allies." Turok said.

"I don't care. Their savages just like your kind. And I'm..." Norriss tried to say before Sean pulled his sword out and aimed at him.

"You keep your pawns on a short string Colonel...OR I'LL FUCKING HANG YOU FROM IT FROM THE TALEST MOUNTAIN!" Sean roared making him seethe in anger. "Get out of my fucking sight you piece of trash." Sean said as he walked away. "And if even one of the people ends up dead...I will hold you responsible in the worst way possible." Sean said making him glare before leaving.

"How the hell is not dead?" Turok asked.

"Thats what happens when you have friends in high places and a good service record." Price said not happy about it anymore then him. "I wouldn't worry. He's not stupid enough to attack the village or do anything like he did on Turok's home." Price said.

"Nevertheless...Keep an eye on him." Sean said making him nod and followed him.

"Honestly why don't you just kill him?" Ivy asked walking to him.

"He hasn't broken any laws since he got out of prison...Yet. Once he does...I'll make what I did to the Chairman of Pantora look like a mercy killing." Sean said making her grin.

"A proper punishment if you ask me." Ivy said.

Later

The base was finally finished after one week of construction.

"The miracles of working together." Sean said before looking at a holographic chart of the Energon mines that were being found and mined. Thankfully they were all on the surface and in places that wouldn't effect the people or animals.

"Now about this new weapon you spoke of." Tarkin asked.

"Ah the Energon grid. Using the Energon we can use it to form a shield over the planet. Protecting it from invasions and preventing unauthorized Ground Bridges." Sean said.

"Protecting our investment on the planet and the people. Very cleaver." Tarkin said.

"And since this planet has large deposits of Energon we can use it for some time until Cybertron is brought back online then it will start producing natural Energon for multiple uses." Sean said.

"Actually theres something else here that could prove to be financially beneficial for us."

Sean and Tarkin looked to see a man Sean hated just as much as Norris.

"Parker Selfridge. The fuck do you want?" Sean asked making him sigh.

"Are you ever gonna drop that issue we had. That was 10 years ago." Parker said.

"Piss off. What do you want?" Sean asked not in the mood.

"Listen there is a very valuable material here on this planet in massive deposits." Parker said.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Tarkina asked.

"He's talking about Unobtanium deposits." Sean said making Parker face him.

"Wait...You knew?" Parker asked.

"No shit. I scanned the planet when I first arrived before the clone wars. There are massive deposits all over the planet." Sean said.

"Oh well then good. We can use the heavy machines to start digging." Parker tried to say.

"Forget it." Sean said.

"What? We can bring up the financials of the Republic with this and save energy because of the..." Parker said.

"That rock is gonna be useless once the Synthetic Energon formula is complete which is only a matter of time. I didn't bring the Republic here to strip mine the place just so you can fix your stockholders on Earth." Sean said.

"Stock holders?" Tarkin asked.

"Originally his RDA department was meant to find unique energy sources for Earth since there was limited resources on earth and eventually would dry up." Sean said.

"And since Earth joined the Republic and offered alternative energy his company has clearly gone down due it no longer being essential for Earth's survival." Tarkin said.

"Exactly. Unobtanium was found on Earth in small amounts but proved to be useful. He thinks if we mine it here it'll save him from massive debt back home." Sean said making him frown.

"You owe me this! You're the reason the Republic came and sunk my company to the point of bankruptcy." Parker said.

"My answer is no. Now piss off. I have more important things to do." Sean said making him glare before walking away.

"Are there any other alternatives for this Unobtanium?" Tarkin asked curious.

"Honestly no. Besides the planet needs it to keep its environment the same. You know those floating mountains? That rock is what keeps it in the air when large deposits are around." Sean said.

"Ah I see." Tarkin said.

Meanwhile

Parker was furious that he couldnt get the Republic to mine the planet since the Natives were allies of the Republic unofficially and had to remain secret or attract Dooku's attention.

Currently he was in the supply building before pulling out a holodisk before the image of Dooku appeared.

"Ah Parker. It's been some time." Dooku said since Parker was a spy for him to monitor Earth.

"I have some information that may prove to be valuable and financially beneficial." Parker said.

"Oh? And what information is that?" Dooku asked curious.

"Do you recall the Unobtanium I mentioned? Well...I'm on a planet thats full of it in large deposits. Kruger will not mine for it since he's more interested in perfecting the synthetic Energon. But I know your not shortsighted." Parker said.

"I see. You wish to for to mine the Deposits while you get your share." Parker said.

"Yes. I'm sending you the location." Parker said sending them before the doors opened up and Price and his men appeared.

"What the? Traitor!" Price yelled as his men fired on Parker killing him instantly.

"A shame really. But I do appreciate the information Parker." Dooku said grinning as he ended his transmission.

"Oh boy thats not good." Price said.

Later

"HE WHAT!" Sean yelled.

"Parker gave out the location of Pandora to Dooku. I guess he must have been really desperate for cash." Price said.

"FUCKING IDIOT!" Sean said beyond pissed off. "I knew the war would reach here eventually but now we just got this base finished." Sean said.

"We'll have to prepare the fleet." Tarkin said.

"Knowing Dooku he'll send Lockdown again since he got what he wanted last time." Sean said.

Meanwhile

"Pandora? I am unfamiliar with this system." Lockdown said to Dooku.

"As was I until a spy I had hired reported it to me. The planet has a rich mineral that could prove beneficial in many ways. Clear the Republic presence and then we may begin mining for this material." Dooku said.

"It will be done." Lockdown said taking the Apex Armor with him.

Meanwhile

Turok was at the Soul tree with a troubled look on his face.

"Probably just talking to a tree. But if you really exist...Need to give you a heads up." Turok said grabbing one of the branches. "Dooku will be sending an army to take everything from this world...And leave you with nothing to survive. I had a family much like this world back home. Last thing I want to see is for this world to suffer a similar fate as my family." Turok said before a hand was placed on his shoulder making him look and saw Neytiri.

"Eywa does not choose sides Turok. She protects only the balance of life." Neytiri said making him sigh.

"Well...It was worth a shot." Turok said.

Next day

A large blockade of ships were above Pandora including Infinity before several Separatists cruisers came out of Hyperspace.

General Grievous would be leading the Space battle.

"Grievous. Keep the Republic's space forces occupied while I attack the surface and this new base they have built." Lockdown said in hologram form.

"But of course. If this planet is as valuable as Dooku claims it will give us an edge in defeating them." Grievous said.

Star Scream was in the hanger.

"Remember we cannot allow them to land on the surface until the energon grid is complete." Star Scream said.

"Understood sir. Ready when you are." Oddball said.

"Attack!" Star Scream yelled as he transformed and led his troops to battle.

Sean worked quick to get the Grid online.

"AH! Wheres Nora when I need her." Sean said trying to get this to work.

"Star Scream just reported in. Grievous is leading the space assault." Tarkin said.

"Can't say I'm surprised!" Sean said putting in a Energon cell before the device started powering up.

Turok was outside on a Native Horse with the Na'vi.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Obi-Wan said.

"I really wish you'd stop saying that. It only makes it so." Turok said before a Ground Bridge opened up and the Nemesis came through.

"Starscream! The Nemesis broke through!" Breakdown yelled.

"WHAT! Thats not possible! I didn't even see it pass us." Starscream yelled.

"It must have been cloaked or something." Turok said before multiple Drones both ground and air came out.

"We need air support down here!" Rex yelled.

"Oddball! You are in charge up here. I'm taking some of the best so secure the ground." Starscream said.

"Understood sir." Oddball said as Starscream flew to the planet.

Turok was fighting off against the drones before pulling out his lightsaber and slashed off the head of a drone.

Kenobi on a horse ran right into a drone before throwing his lightsaber into the chest but had little effect.

"Oh right. No spark." Kenobi said before Mace jumped up and slashed its head off.

"Now I see why Sean has Autobots or Decepticons fighting them more then us." Mace said.

Sean was working fast on the grid before it started powering up.

"YES!" Sean yelled before is shut down. "Oh you gotta be kidding me! The power overloaded." Sean said.

"How long till it's restored?" Mace asked.

"A few minutes at best. Keep them occupied as long as possible." Sean said working on the Grid.

Tsu'tey and Netirir were fling their Banshies with the others before firing arrows on them that were reinforced with strong metal to pierce through the metal.

Turok was fighting against a drone before Lockdown jumped in the Apex Armor.

(Insert Quartich down from Avatar Soundtrack)

"This is a losing battle here!" Breakdown yelled smashing a drone before more started jumping on him.

However suddenly the ground began to shake.

"Hmm?" Lockdown said before a heard of animals known as Hammerheads rushed out of the trees and attacked the Drones who tried to blast them but did nothing.

"WHOA!" Turok yelled as he got out the way.

"What have you done!" Lockdown yelled in rage as hundreds of banshees came and attacked his flyers.

"Asked for a little help." Turok said making him growl as he tried to stomp him.

Smokescreen looking at Lockdown suddenly grabbed the Phase shifter.

"Hey ugly!" Smokescreen yelled making him look to see Smokescreen jump kick him and passed through the armor and kicked him out.

"WHAT!" Lockdown yelled in shock before he saw the Phase shifter on him. "NO!" Lockdown yelled before Turok stabbed him in the shoulder making him roar in rage as he tried to get him off but got his other eye slashed like his brother did to him making him roar before throwing him off as Smokescreen caught him.

"You really just like your brother you know that?" Smokescreen said making him grin before an animal known as a Thanator appeared next to them before lowering itself down making Turok jump on its back.

Lockdown growled as he tried to recover before the Thanator jumped on him clawing his chest.

"INSOLANT BRAT!" Lockdown yelled before kicking them off him.

Sean was working on the Grid before power came back on.

"HANG ON!" Sean yelled activating it before a massive blast of Energon swept the area making the drones blow up.

"AHHHHH! RETREAT!" Lockdown yelled as he opened a ground bridge to his ship before pulling back.

(End song here)

The Nemesis fell back with the fleet.

"Fall back! We failed." Lockdown said in anger.

Later

"The damage wasn't as bad as I expected. The drones are more vulnerable to an Energon blast then Transformers with Sparks. Continued exposure will harm them yes but not as bad as the drones." Sean said.

"Meaning we have a new defense to use against them." Mace said.

"As long as natural Energon is stored inside. The grid is still in progress. What you saw was a blast of Energon. Once the tower is complete the planet will be well protected." Sean said.

"And now we can monitor the Separatists fleets." Tarkin said showing holograms of fleet movement.

"Excellent. Jedi Master Jastus Farr will remain on Pandora to keep a close eye on the people since they have proven to be valuable allies." Mace said.

"Agreed." Sean said.

Meanwhile

"You failed and lost the armor?" Dooku asked in anger.

"We had them on the brink...Then something unexpected happened. Its as if the entire planet fought us. Animals attacked us on the ground and in the air." Lockdown said.

"Hmm. I see. I can see why Sean built a base there then. Theres more to Pandora then Parker told us." Dooku said turning around.

"Count Dooku if I may ask. I've noticed one major difference between the Sith and the Jedi. There are only two of you and tens of thousands of them." Lockdown said.

"Yes. The Sith Empire nearly collapsed during ancient times due to them turning on one another." Dooku said.

"I find this rule of two Illogical. You can't rule the galaxy with just two of you. You need an army like the Jedi or you will never tighten your grip on the galaxy." Lockdown said leaving.

"Hmm." Dooku said in thought before putting a call through before Sidious appeared.

"Lord Tyranus. Do you have something to report?" Sidious asked.

"No My Lord. We may need to rethink how the Sith order works." Dooku said.

Meanwhile

"My, my." Palpatine said inspecting the Apex Armor. "Not only have you gained us a new base and two relics but you also reclaimed the Apex armor. A job well done." Palpatine said to Sean and Turok.

"Hopefully maybe we can make more like this once we study it. This is a Relic of one of the original 13 primes after all. And weapons during that age outclass modern science." Sean said.

"I'm sure you can manage." Palpatine said as Sean picked up the Relic and both left not seeing him grin. "Excellent."

Soon the two headed back to the labs to examine the other Relic they found.

"I haven't the faintest Idea what this thing is." Ratchet said.

"From the looks of things it kinda resembles a key." Sean said inspecting it.

"If its a Key it most unlock something." Megatron said holding it.

"Hmm. Sean does this Treasure cove you spoke of also require a key to open?" Optimus asked.

"Not really but there is something inside it that does. The Treasure cover is actually a front for something else. Something ancient." Sean said.

"Then it would stand to reason that this key may unlock something the original 13 primes created." Optimus said.

"How come you don't know what it unlocks?" Turok asked.

"Many secrets the ancients held have been lost to Cybertron long before the war. What we consider Modern science is less advance then the Ancients which we considered mystical." Optimus said.

"It's possible this may unlock weapons they created in the event Cybertron met a great threat." Shockwave said.

"We'll discuss this another time. Right now we have other matters to attend to." Sean said as everyone dispersed.

"Speaking of Other Matters. Project Titan should be entering the final stages." Tarkin said as they walked into a more restricted part of the labs that was the largest parts of the building.

"With these...The balance of power will once more tip to the Republic's favor." Sean said looking at some glass pod that held Green Liquid inside before the image of a reptilian creature with two spikes on its shoulders was seen. (As if I need to say what this is)

 **Authors Note: HOLY SHIT THIS WAS LONGER THEN EXPECTED! I know I said there would be a lemon but I'm gonna save that for next chapter since I have something very special planned out. Also you guys can expect some more updates from my stories for a while since I'm off work because of this virus and still getting paid. Now Next Chapter...Hehehe! I think you'll find this title fits...CLASH OF THE TITANS! Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! See ya!**


	29. Clash of the Titans

Chapter 29 Clash of the Titans

Its been a month since the battle of Pandora and since it joined the Republic with a small fleet protecting it from air attack. Since then Sean and the others have been working on the Synthetic Energon formula to use as a new fuel for every cruiser.

Currently Sean, Ratchet and Shockwave were in the labs going over this.

"Though the Formula is indeed surprisingly more stable then before we still do not know what the results would be if we used it for the cruisers." Ratchet said.

"The only way we're gonna find out is if we test it. I already have a cruiser ready to test it. The longer we wait the more time we waste debating this." Sean said.

"A logical answer." Shockwave said.

"I really wish you wouldn't talk like Grid." Ratchet said.

Later

"Remind me again why is Section doing this?" Batuo asked as he and Members of Section 9 were on a Republic Cruiser that was just made from the Star Forge. Also on board was Matsu.

Sean, Palpatine, Mace, Yoda and Burtoni were in hologram form as Batuo complained.

"For the last time. Section 9 specializes in Cybernetics and machines. Your task is simple. Monitor the outcome of injecting Synthetic Energon into the cruiser to see if it works and if any bonuses occur that could benefit the war effort." Sean said.

"Relax kid. We'll get the job done. But don't blame us if this stuff breaks one of your toys." Batuo said making him growl for the kid comment since he was almost 20 years old.

"I have serious doubts of entrusting this operation to a someone who's more machine then man." Burtoni said making Batuo scoff.

"If you want to do it yourself I can have a ground bridge ready to send you to a hopefully exploding ship." Sean said grinning making her growl.

"Even if something goes wrong we have escape ships and pods waiting in the hanger." Motoko said.

"Yup. Begin the injection sequence." Sean said as Synthetic Energon was injected into the engine.

"May fortune favor us as they say on Earth." Palpatine said curious of the results.

Up on the Bridge Motoko noticed a majority of systems were turning green before pulling up the stats of the ship.

"Everything seems to be going well so far." Motoko said.

"Better then good actually. Power supply is up by 85%" Togusa said.

"Looks like your new fuel source might pay off kid." Batuo said.

"I'm almost 20 dumbass." Sean said making him chuckle.

"This new fuel source may actually turn the tide of the war with increased results like this." Mace said impressed.

"Yes...You actually did something right for a change." Burtoni said wanting to hide her satisfaction in this test.

"I'm surprised your actually supporting this." Sean said before an alert came up. "Whats going on?" Sean asked.

"Uh not sure." Batuo said as alarms were going off in the engine room.

"The cooling system can't contain the Synthetic Energon." Ishikawa said trying to solve this.

"The hell is going on up there?" Sean asked.

"The engine can't handle the Energon!" Matsu said as steam was coming out of the engine room before small explosions occurred.

"Get the hell out of there!" Sean yelled as they abandoned ship just as it exploded.

"Well done Kruger. Your invention did wonders." Burtoni mocked before Sean punched her in the stomach making her groan in pain.

"Fuck off!" Sean yelled.

Later

"This only proves Kruger is not worthy of his title as Supreme Commander and should be stripped of his rank for the destruction of the cruiser he caused." Burtoni said.

"Oh please. He's not to blame in this at all." Reznov said.

"Thats enough." Palpatine said. "Tell me what exactly went wrong?" Palpatine asked Ratchet and Shockwave.

"The problem is not the Energon. It was stable enough to use as a fuel and could increase the power of any cruiser. The problem however is the Engine." Ratchet said.

"I'm afraid I don't follow." Mace said.

"Simple put. The Engines couldn't handle the synthetic Energon because they were not strong enough to endure it." Shockwave said.

"So we know the Synthetic Energon can indeed be used as a vital new fuel to increase results on any cruiser. The engines just aren't strong enough to handle it." Obi-Wan said.

"Exactly. We need a stronger engine to handle it. And theres unfortunately a lack of resources our planet can spare due to the war." Ratchet said.

"Where is Sean right now?" Mace asked.

"I believe he said something about testing it on something smaller." Ratchet said.

Sean, Rey and R2 were at the landing platform with his old Sabre.

"Remind me again why you don't have R7?" Rey asked.

"He's with Turok right now on another mission. And Ahsoka said I could use Anakin's droid." Sean said as R2 made some nervous beeps. "Relax buddy you'll be fine." Sean said as Rey got in. "Remember this is only a test your not flying it." Sean said.

"Whats the point if I'm not gonna fly?" Rey asked annoyed.

"He's in charge for a reason dear." Ivy said walking to them.

"Ivy? What are you doing here?" Sean asked making her grin.

"Don't forget I'm your bodyguard now." Ivy said kissing him making Rey giggle but still felt annoyed she had small breasts. (Seriously! Why does only Aayla have the largest breasts in the whole franchise Or any of her species for that matter)

"Oh look. Your spending more time with your whores rather then..."Burtoni tried to say as she walked in before Sean nearly slashed her in half making her scream in shock.

"Care to fucking repeat that?" Sean asked annoyed.

"Now, now lets not fight." Palpatine said getting him to put his sword on his back. "You aren't trying again so early now are you?" Palpatine asked.

"Not exactly. Theres different type of engine inside my Sabre I want to test out the Energon on. If this works I know what to do." Sean said injecting the Energon inside.

"Why do you think this Engine will work?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I don't. Only one way to find out." Sean said as the fighter powered up making everything green.

"Looks to be working well." Rey said.

"Everything is stronger by 90%." Sean said.

"90%? Thats five percent stronger then when we tested it on the cruiser." Ratchet said impressed.

"Engine seems to be handling the Energon much better then the Cruiser's." Rey said before she accidentally flipped a switch and it took off. "WHOA!" Rey screamed as she and R2 were flying.

"Oh dear." Sean said in alarm before she started flying around perfectly.

"She's gonna get herself killed." Burtoni said making Sean growl at her.

"I didn't realize you were giving her flying lessons already." Obi-Wan said.

"I hadn't even started." Sean said.

"Oh! Now I see why everyone loves flying." Rey said excited before she landed back down.

"Have fun?" Sean asked amused.

"Mostly. Seems the Energon didn't have an issue with this engine. Maybe because it's smaller?" Rey asked.

"Not even close. The engine size isn't the problem. It's the Engine in question that is. This engine is actually a gift from some allies of mine." Sean said opening it up showing a silver engine inside.

"You mean you had a solution to this and didn't say anything?" Burtoni asked angered before Sean growled at her with fire escaping from his mouth.

"It's none of your fucking business!" Sean said.

"Easy now." Palpatine said stoping them. "These allies of yours are in the unknown regions?" Palpatine asked.

"Yup. I met them about a year before the clone wars began. The engines are practically indestructible." Sean said.

"My, sounds like a very penitential valuable ally. Perhaps you can reach out to them and ask them to join the Republic." Palpatine said.

"Uh...I'm gonna need to speak with the Jedi council on that since theres a few things I should mention." Sean said.

"Of course." Palpatine said as he and Burtoni left while they went back to the labs.

"So whats seems to be the problem?" Mace asked.

"The race that I was talking about are called Tetramands from the planet Khoros as they call it." Sean said.

"Tetramands? Why does that name sound familiar?" Sheeva asked.

"Well, they actually are a lot like you and the Shokan clan they four arms but an extra finger." Sean said surprising her.

"Interesting but why do you sound like you want to do this alone?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Because I know the ruler personally. They aren't exactly what you call very accepting to outsiders. I'm an exception because they got to know me. Arriving in even a single cruiser can be seen as an act of aggression." Sean said.

"Sounds familiar." Obi-Wan said.

"I see. You want to avoid an incident to show the Republic has no aggressive actions towards them." Mace said.

"Basically." Sean said.

"Understandable but we can't afford to send just you. Perhaps sending in two Jedi who are good at diplomacy." Mace said.

"You mean like Adi and Obi-Wan?" Sean asked.

"I also have to go since I'm in charge of protecting you." Ivy said making him roll his eyes.

"And I'm interested in seeing these Tetramands." Sheeva said.

"Uh I'm not sure thats a good idea since I'm not sure how they would react to seeing someone like them." Sean said before the lights started flickering.

"You not paying your electric bill Kruger?" Reznov asked amused.

"Oh ha ha." Sean said before a bolt of lightning came down from the ceiling and landed in his chair.

Appearing in said chair was a woman with pure white skin blue hair and blue eyes in a black unitard with a lightning bolt cut out in the front.

"Make room for the Red carpet. Livewire enters the fold." Live Wire said grinning.

"Leslie?" Sean said surprised. (From Superman the animated series the best version of all)

"Another one of your harem girls? And one with bad manners." Adi said not happy about the sudden appearance as Sean pulled her up.

"Hey I was enjoying myself. You still got good tastes babe." Livewire said.

"Leslie what are you doing here?" Sean asked.

"What do you think? I haven't seen you in 4 years." Livewire said.

"How did she just appear out of nowhere?" Ahsoka asked.

"Simple she's an enhanced individual with the power of electricity even turning her body into pure lightning." Sean said.

"Wait a moment. You mean she can turn her body into one of the most dangerous elements? I find that hard to believe." Obi-Wan said making her grin before touching him and his hair and beard became all static like.

"Leslie." Sean said annoyed.

"What he wanted proof." Livewire said grinning.

"And I have it." Kenobi said trying to reorganize his hair and beard. (HAHAHAH! When will he learn?)

"You think my power is cool wait till you see Red's." Livewire said.

"Red...Oh." Sean said figuring it out.

"Miss me dragon boy?"

Sean turned and saw a woman with long Red hair white skin and orange eyes.

"Claire." Sean said.

"I'm going to assume she's also an enhanced." Mace said before fire came to her hands.

"Got that right." Volcana said. (Volcana from Superman the animated series)

"Just what kind of enhanced do you have and how many?" Ahsoka asked.

"Millions." Sean said shocking her. "Hey the planet is 90% military that gives us billions of soldiers a large percent of them are enhanced." Sean said.

"Depending on the type of Enhancement."

Sean sighed as he saw a woman with white skin long brown hair and green eyes.

"Fox." Sean said as she smiled at him. (Fox from the movie wanted. Angelina Jolie. I was really hoping for a damn sequel since it was way better then the comics)

"What kind of name is Fox?" Ahsoka asked before she fired a gun at her but the bullet actually curved around her hitting the wall behind her making her gulp.

"Care to ask again?" Fox asked making Sean snicker.

"I she's enhanced?" Kenobi asked surprised by that.

"Not exactly. She's what we call a naturally enhanced individual. Her heartbeat was going 400 beats per second. It's a rare but easy to find individual based on their DNA." Sean said.

"Wouldn't that kill someone?" Adi asked.

"As I said its rare. Under normal circumstances yes the heart going that fast would kill you. But not her and those like her." Sean said making her grin.

"When you said Earth is full of surprises you really weren't kidding." Ahsoka said.

"If only you knew."

Sean sighed again seeing a young woman around his age with black hair and black eyes with white skin and wearing black armor.

"Hello Ashi." Sean said making her smile while Adi looked at her and didn't like something about her. (Ashi from Samurai Jack. I really wish she didn't die off like that it just wasn't fair)

"Back to the matter at hand. You will leave tommorow and ask your allies if they would be interested in joining the Republic." Mace said making him nod.

"Very well." Sean said before heading out.

Sean walked to his Ebon Hawk before heading inside to look for something.

"Now where did I put it?" Sean asked.

"Looking for something?"

"Yes Kiva I...Kiva?" Sean asked turning around seeing a woman with tan skin Red hair and Green eyes. (Kiva from Megas XLR. I really wish they continued that series since it was awesome)

"Hey handsome." Kiva said smiling at him.

"The hell? How did you get on my ship?" Sean asked.

"This is yours? No offense but it looks old." Kiva said.

"It is old. During the days of the old Republic thousands of years ago. I've had it upgraded in parts and all." Sean said. "But the question remains how did you get on my freaking ship?" Sean asked.

"Because of us."

Sean turned and saw a couple women both with blonde hair and blue eyes and white skin. The first had longer hair and the other had short.

"Samui and Cammy." Sean said making them smile. (Samui from Naruto and Cammy from Street Fighter in her traditional outfit)

"Long time no see." Cammy said.

"Hello."

Looking behind him he saw two women the first having white skin white hair and blue eyes with a sword on her back. The second had dark skin brown hair and brown eyes.

"Drew. Nora." Sean said making them smile at him. (Drew from Secret Saturdays but younger in her early 20's. Nora West Allen from the Flash Same age as Sean)

"You didn't think you wouldn't see us again during the war did you?" Nora asked amused making him smirk.

"Hardly. I actually really could have used your help last month building the Energon Grid on Pandora. Needed fast hands." Sean said making her grin at the praise in her skills.

"So what are you looking for?" Kiva asked.

"I'm trying to find the disk that gives me landing codes for Khoros since they don't recognize this ship only my Sabre." Sean said looking around.

"You mean this?" Cammy asked holding the disk up.

"Thank you." Sean said taking it.

"Why do you need that anyway? Can't they just tell its you?" Kiva asked.

"Nope. They'd recognize my Sabre in a second since they've seen it before. This they haven't seen so they gave me this incase I came in something else." Sean said.

Later

After getting the disk Sean decided to pay Padme a visit since he wanted to make sure she was ok.

Knocking on her door 3P0 answered.

"Ah Commander Kruger. May I be of some assistance?"

"Just here to check on Padme." Sean walking in seeing her going over documents on anything relating to Abigor. "And I thought I was relentless when it came to searching for answers. No wonder Anakin loves you." Sean said making her smile as he sat down.

"Just trying to keep my mind off of this whole thing. It's funny. Anakin and I had to hide our Marriage because of the code...And now that we don't have to hide it he's taken away by the very definition of a monster." Padme said.

"Yeah...You have no idea how right you are." Sean said making her look at him.

"The things he did on Earth...all the files are redacted. What did he do with the Side Branch of the clan?" Padme asked making him sigh.

"Better question." Sean said standing up. "What didn't they do. Murder, Rape, Drugs, Mass Genocide, Pollution of the air and sea, Destroyed cities and countries. Everything the world fears...They did it without a second thought. And now he's taken Anakin." Sean said.

"But why? What does he gain out of it?" Padme asked.

"Well, To be completely fair he has the strongest connection to the force. But...There could be multiple reasons as to why. Maybe because Anakin before I brought him to the swamp had a lot of anger inside him. And might be trying to bring it back out." Sean said.

"Anakin was a completely different person when you helped him let go of his anger. I don't want to see it come back." Padme said.

"I won't let that happen." Sean said as he left.

Next morning

"Ok lets get this show on the road." Sean said as they were at the Ebon Hawk.

"You missed a briefing last night. Where were you?" Kenobi asked.

"Visiting Padme last night." Sean said making him widen his eyes.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked in shock.

"What...Oh for fucks sakes not like that! I was just seeing how she was doing you dumbass!" Sean said.

"Oh." Kenobi said feeling embarrassed.

"I'm thinking you might still have some goat left in that brain of yours." Sean said making him frown.

"Come on already." Nora said.

"Who are they...wait let me guess." Adi said already used to this.

"Guessed right. Samui, Cammy, Kiva, Drew and Nora." Sean said as Rey and Ahsoka looked at Samui's large breasts that rivaled Ivy's and Tsunade's while making theirs look so small in comparison making them drop their heads in shame. (HAHAHA)

"So what can she do?" Kenobi asked about Nora who smirked before she dashed at insane speeds shocking them.

"Nora...Like me is scientist...She was assigned to my labs when she and I were...11...Being the one full of confidence was a little to sure of her experiments." Sean said.

"Hey." Nora said insulted.

"Well, you were. Anyway one experiment went...Wrong to say the least resulting in an explosion what we call Dark Matter." Sean said.

"Those elements are Theoretical." Adi said.

"And are we?" Sean asked making her see his point. "Anyway she got exposed to it along with several others in the lab giving them all unique abilities...And she was given great speed." Sean said.

"We call her XS." Kiva said.

"Kiva is in charge of the robotics division including the original Jaegers before they became weaponized." Sean said.

"Thats right. You mentioned they were originally designed for construction." Adi said.

"Ay and in smaller sizes. Cammy is an expert in hand to hand combat and Samui is an assassin. Drew has an enhanced sword of fire." Sean said.

"This is all very interesting but we must get going. The sooner we convince the Tetramands to join the Republic the sooner we can use the Energon for our fleet using their engines." Kenobi said.

"Right. Lets go." Sean said as they got on the Ebon Hawk before it took off and entered Hyperspace.

Sean sat in the cockpit before Adi walked in and she sat down

"Something on your mind?" Sean asked.

"Just curious about the planet." Adi said.

"Eh. It's not really much to look outside the cities. Basically like the worlds before Abigor attacked...Care to tell me why your were glaring at Ashi when you first saw her?" Sean asked making her face him.

"I wasn't glaring. Theres something about her that...Bugs me. Something familiar." Adi said.

"Well...Theres a reason for that last part. The reason she looks familiar is because She's the daughter of one of the Red Scorpions...Aku." Sean said shocking her. (To my Loyal Guest since you lost track no there are not only 3 members left of the Red scorpions there are 11)

"What?" Adi asked in shock.

"Don't act so surprised. You can't tell me you didn't suspect one of them may have kids." Sean said making her think on that seeing the logic in it.

"I suppose." Adi said.

"You don't have to worry though. She's nothing like him. She's the exact opposite in fact. Kind and compassionate to the innocent and only wishes to protect the people in any way possible." Sean said.

"You don't suspect her of anything?" Adi asked.

"Nope. You can't judge the child for the actions of the parent. It's unfair and cruel." Sean said having received that treatment because of his clan when Abigor poisoned the minds of the side Branch.

"I suppose so." Adi said before they came out of HyperSpace.

"And here we are. Khoros." Sean said as they flew to the surface.

"Now where is this city?" Kenobi asked.

"Hang on I'm heading there right now." Sean said before the city was in sight before Sean landed outside the gates. "A little warning. These guys can be very emotional and they like a good fight. Kinda Like Mandalorians." Sean said opening the ramp.

"Any suggestions?" Kenobi asked.

"Yeah...Let me do the talking." Sean said as they walked out to the gates before it opened up before they walked in the city.

"So where are these Tetramands? I don't see any." Kiva said.

"Look behind you." Sean said making her turn and gasped in shock seeing a giant Red Tetramand with yellow eyes and Four arms walking past them.

"Yikes." Ahsoka said in shock seeing them in various sizes.

"They come in different colors like Twi'leks. Most common are Red but they do come in Blue or Brown." Sean said.

"And various sizes apparently." Obi-Wan said seeing smaller ones.

"Not exactly. Those are kids." Sean said surprising him. "Yeah it might be surprising but these people get much bigger as they age. Just wait till you see Gar." Sean said as they made it to the palace where on the throne was a very large Tetramand with guards beside him.

"Kruger. What a pleasant surprise. I haven't seen you in some time." Gar said welcoming his old friend.

"Hey Gar. As much as I enjoy coming back this isn't a social visit. I need your help with something." Sean said.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Gar asked curious.

"The galaxy is the midst of a war called the clone wars. The Republic needs every edge it can get." Sean said.

"I thought you said you were with the Separatists." Gar said remembering this fact.

"I said I was spying on them. By the way where is she?" Sean asked looking for someone which the girls noticed making him laugh.

"She is dealing with traitors in the east. So what do you need my help with?" Gar asked curious.

"Your engines. We've recently developed a new fuel source that increased the power of any ship or cruiser nearly double of what it has already with regular fuel." Sean said.

"Oh? Then what seems to be the problem?" Gar asked.

"Unfortunately it seems regular engines can't seem to handle the synthetic Energon. Your engines however seem to not only handle it but increase its power even more." Obi-Wan said.

"Ah. We do make very good engines here..." Gar said before grinning.

"The hell are you grinning about now?" Sean asked before

"Oh beloved."

"Oh crap." Sean said in alarm as he turned around seeing a Red female Tetramand in armor.

"Come here!"

"AHH!" Sean yelled jumping up on the ceiling. "Looma! I thought you were busy!" Sean yelled.

"Just finished of course. Why are you avoiding me?" Looma teased.

"Heh. I guess you have unique taste after all." Kiva said.

"It's not like that." Sean said before she jumped up and grabbed him. "WHOA!" Sean yelled as they landed and she gave him a bone crushing hug.

"I missed you." Looma said.

"Likewise but you are CRUSHING ME!" Sean yelled making her stop.

"Oops." Looma said as she quickly healed.

"Argh! I swear I think you got stronger since I left." Sean said making her smile while flexing her arms.

"But of course." Looma said.

"Mind explaining whats going on here?" Adi asked confused before Looma looked at her.

"I assume your in his harem as well?" Looma asked shocking her.

"No, we're just good friends is all." Sean said quickly knowing what her reaction would be being one of the more prideful and strict Jedi even though the Code Changed. Adi felt a little pain from that statement.

"Oh my apologies. My husband didn't give me the full list." Looma said.

"HUSBAND!" The girls yelled in shock.

"Uh. We're not married...just engaged and its not what you think. I didn't just propose to her right off the bat." Sean said calming them down.

"Oh please do explain." Samui said narrowing her eyes on him.

"Ok look. While I was still searching through the unknown systems I came across this planet...But I was attacked by the Zin. Not unexpected since I did reduce their numbers in a large amount to prevent them from conquering the entire galaxy." Sean said.

"I still don't approve of that." Adi said.

"I made a decision and like it or not it was the right thing to do to save countless lives. Anyway I took them out but I got hit and crashed down here at the gates where the guards took me and introduced me to Gar." Sean said.

"You make it sound like they took you by force." Kenobi said.

"They did. I told you they aren't exactly open with Outsiders and he demanded an explanation about why I was here. Told him everything from the beginning to the end and he respected me." Sean said.

"Hard not to respect someone who endured such a fate and remained sane." Gar said.

"True. So Lucky I had some spare parts to repair my ship...And I met Looma who in the beginning just watched from a distance then decided to help me out." Sean said.

"Of course. He was very interesting to me." Looma said smiling making him chuckle.

"That doesn't explain your engagement." Livewire said.

"I'M GETTING TO IT!" Sean yelled in her face making her yelp in surprise and jumped back making the other girls giggle.

"Not funny." Livewire said.

"Anyway one problem I had was the engine since it was shot to hell. I asked Gar if he had any he could spare." Sean said.

"I assume he clearly gave you one since you have it." Obi-Wan said.

"Not exactly. While I earned his respect I was still an outsider and he explained the engines they made were impossible to destroy and I couldn't just get one right off the bat. So we made a deal. If defeated Looma in combat I would get the engine which I did." Sean said making her smile. "But...There was one little thing he neglected to mention to me." Sean said.

"And that is?" Ivy asked.

"If a male defeats a female Tetramand they by their law win the right to marry them." Sean said shocking them.

"Oh so thats why your engaged to her." Nora said seeing the situation.

"Yeah. Not exactly what I had in mind. Don't get me wrong I do care about her but I don't just get engaged to someone like that. But it was the law. My original plan was after I was finished spying on Dooku was to come here and bring her to Earth and hope both worlds could become allies. But then I found out about the Jedi and found other worlds like Cybertron and Sera and the Kree home world and had to help them out. So I had my work cut out for me." Sean said.

"That also explains why you wished to come alone to see your fiancé. Congratulations." Obi-Wan said making him glare.

"Don't tease me. I would hate for Satine to find out what happened on Zoist." Sean said making him frown. (Remember he had his face pressed against Aayla's ass when they were hanging)

"And now you wish for us to join this Republic correct?" Gar asked.

"Yes. The engines you create are the only ones that can process synthetic Energon and since Cybertron has limited parts to give yours is the best option." Sean said making him have a thoughtful look on his face before a grin appeared.

"Of course though I do need to make some preparations to appear before this Republic." Gar said.

"Good. We can inform them you will arrive to discuss your terms for joining the Republic." Sean said.

"I assume I'm allowed to come as well?" Looma asked.

"Of course." Sean said before they left not seeing Gar's grin on his face.

Back in the Ebon Hawk Sean flew into Hyper Space before Rey walked in.

"Why didn't you ever mention you were engaged?" Rey asked.

"It's not something you just bring up in casual conversation. Hey I beat this girl in combat and I got engaged to her how does that Sound?" Sean said pretending to be excited making her laugh. "In all honesty I got no problems being engaged to Looma at all since she's a lot like Sheeva...Minus the revealing clothing and all." Sean said making her blush since her clothing was very revealing along with Kitana, Jade, Skarlet and Mileena's clothing.

"I would have thought they'd have more modesty." Rey said.

"Oh they do when it comes to being off duty. On duty theres no such thing as modesty since being too modest can get you killed if your worried about your appearance." Sean said before they exited Hyperspace at Coruscant.

"I wonder how the senate is going to handle Looma and her kind." Rey said making him chuckle.

"With any luck...She'll keep certain senators in line...Or cause a major headache." Sean said making her giggle.

At the landing platform was Palpatine, Burtoni and a few others.

"Hmph. I was expecting something bigger not this trash." Burtoni said as the ramp came down before Sean and the others walked out.

"How did the Negotiations go?" Palpatine asked.

"Good. The leader of Khoros will be here to discuss terms in a couple days or so." Sean said.

"And in the process brought Sean's apparent Fiancé." Kiva teased making him sigh.

"Excuse us." April said in shock.

"Someone talking about me?" Looma asked walking out the ship surprising everyone by her appearance.

"Looma I said stay in the ship until I was done." Sean said.

"So instead of forging an alliance you got yourself another whore." Burtoni said before Loom grabbed her by the throat making her gasp in shock.

"What was that?" Looma asked enraged.

"Aren't you gonna stop her?" Nora asked Sean who smirked.

"No, I'm just gonna enjoy the show." Sean said laughing.

"Ok thats enough." Rey said making her drop Burtoni who gasped for air.

"Aw. You should really be careful Senator. I don't think you want to ruin a potential alliance who have...Deep pockets." Sean said making her growl.

"Such strength." Palpatine said getting her attention.

"And you would be?" Looma asked.

"He's the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. Unlike your home world leaders here are more political than actual fighters." Sean said.

"Oh? How do things work on her home world?" Palpatine asked curious.

"Leadership is shown by strength on her world. I would know." Sean said having seen it a lot when he was stranded there before the clone wars.

"They sound like capable warriors that could help end this war sooner." Palpatine said pleased by this.

"Indeed. Their strength alone rivals the Shokan of Earth and thats near impossible." Sean said as everyone left.

"Care to explain how you got engaged?" Apirl asked annoyed.

"Oh for the love of...It's not what you think." Sean said.

3 days later

"Ah." Sean said going over the date on his latest projects. A new star destroyer design called Command cruisers. Built for the highest ranking officers in the Republic. (Basicily the First Order Star Destroyers. You can't deny those things are impressive since their twice the size of an Imperial star destroyer)

"Rather impressive designs." Tarkin said walking in seeing the hologram of the command cruisers.

"Mmm. Meant for the highest ranking officers so they'll be limited for a time. After the war however we can make more to help patrol the outer Rim and explore the unknown regions." Sean said.

"You haven't been to them all?" Tarkin asked surprised considering the amount of allies he has shown.

"Hardly. I've barley scratched the surface in those areas. At best I've covered maybe 5% or less. Theres a lot of unknown regions out there. Only reason the Jedi and the Republic haven't explored further is because of that incident." Sean said.

"Ah you know about that." Tarkin said. Long before the war a cruiser had been commissioned to explore the unknown regions with a handful of senators and Jedi. But they never came back most likely were killed in those regions. (I'm not sure if thats actually true since I read this on The story the Good left undone by Darth Malleus)

"Yeah I read up on it." Sean said.

"Anyway the Council wanted to inform you on their search for Arana. So far nothing. He's most likely left the planet or in the deeper parts of the Underworld." Tarkin said.

"I'm willing to bet he's long gone. No doubt plotting revenge against me and the Jedi for losing his status as a Jedi and his current condition." Sean said before the Iron Giant started walking forward with Kiva inside piloting it.

"Everything checks out on this end." Kiva said.

"Weapons check will start in a couple days. I don't want anything on it to be too powerful that it could blow." Sean said before more doors opened up showing more giant machines.

"Very impressive." Tarkin said.

"Yeah I call them Megazords. Instead of like the Jaeger program they don't need the Drift system. Rather they can be manned from the inside by 3 or more people." Sean said.

"This way we don't need to find compatible pilots." Tarkin said.

"Exactly. While we will still do that since Jaegers are still in development we won't have to search for them for every machine." Sean said.

"SEAN!" Ahsoka yelled rushing in.

"Ahsoka? Whats the matter?" Sean asked.

"It's Looma. She's attacking the Jedi temple!" Ahsoka yelled.

"Huh? Why would she...Oh." Sean said.

"What is it?" Tarkin asked.

"I forgot her kind have a something of a tradition before getting married. Gathering four things something conquered, bruised, severed, and blue. And they're not what you probably think." Sean said before heading out to stop her.

Meanwhile

Jedi guards were knocked out by Looma as she defeated them with ease.

"I have wedding issues to prepare for. Stand aside!" Looma yelled with a sack over her shoulder.

"Looma!" Sean yelled rushing in.

"Ah. Beloved. As much as I would enjoy conversation..." Looma tried to say.

"You're acquiring the four things for the wedding I know. But it doesn't work that way here." Sean said.

"No?" Looma asked.

"Not even close. Now whats in the sack?" Sean asked.

"Someone please help!" A robotic voice said as she sat it down.

"Uh oh." Sean said opening it before chuckling as he pulled out 3PO's head. "Well...I'm actually glade it was a droid and not someone living." Sean said.

"What did I ever do to deserve this?" 3PO asked.

"I think this is cosmic payback for what you said when you had the Synthetic Energon inside you." Sean said making Ahsoka snicker. Next he pulled out Diana wrapped in her own Golden Lasso. "And this is the conquered part." Sean said.

"Get me out of this." Diana said getting him to do so.

"Sorry about that. I guess I should have warned you about her people's traditions when it comes to marriage." Sean said untying her.

"Honestly getting engaged through combat." Diana said.

"Oh don't act so high and mighty. I recall your mother tried to do the same thing to us." Sean said making her blush before looking away.

"Oh?" Looma asked.

"Yeah. She..." Sean tried to say when Diana covered his mouth.

"Not one word." Diana said glaring at him.

"Fine whatever." Sean said before pulling Aayla out. "And heres the blue part." Sean said as she glared at Looma.

"I hate you so much." Aayla said.

"Hate? Thats not very Jedi like." Sean teased making her glare at him.

"Keep her away from me." Aayla said walking away.

"I take it both of them are..." Looma tried to say.

"Yup. Now wheres the bruised part? I don't see anything else in here." Sean said.

"Oh. I paid a visit to the Senate and had a little talk with three certain senators." Looma said making him raise an eyebrow.

"Who exactly?" Sean asked though he had an idea.

"The one with the long neck and two others one with a large head and the other with Bug eyes." Looma said making him laugh.

"Ok I can forgive you completely for all this since I can enjoy the fact that their in pain." Sean said laughing.

"Honestly I thought the triplets were trouble enough." Kenobi said dusting himself off.

"Oh she's a lot better then them when it comes to self control. Those three are fighting just to prove who's better for me most of the time or when they insult each other. Looma is just fighting since thats just how it works for her people. Every world is different. Believe me I'd know." Sean said.

Later

Sean was in his penthouse going over various battle strategies the council sent him both Jedi and Military.

"Ah at this rate Tarkin and I are gonna need someone else with us to help sort through all this." Sean said before someone knocked on his door. "Enter." Sean said before someone walked in and Looma appeared. "Hey Looma. Need something?" Sean asked.

"No just stopping by to talk." Looma said sitting down.

"About Diana and Aayla?" Sean asked making her look surprised. "Don't look so surprised. Your like an open book to me since I know you even if it was a short time. You came to ask about them." Sean said.

"I noticed how you treated them. Concerned for their well being." Looma said.

"And you think I don't act the same to you? Looma your entire race are capable warriors like Diana and she's an Amazon back home which is fairly similar to your people minus the four arms." Sean said. "I care for each and every one of you the exact same way. Most of you are capable warriors. Some of you are scientists and some are just civilians with special talents like Chuchi and Oola being senators. Alexis and a couple others have more civilian like talents. I care for all of you." Sean said making her smile.

"Would you still love me if we weren't engaged?" Looma asked making him chuckle.

"Looma I will be brutally Honest. I didn't want to get engaged like that. I prefer to do things on my terms like a simple ring on Earth. But...It wouldn't really change how I feel about you." Sean said making her smile at him before kissing him.

Next morning

Sean was up again looking at various reports the Jedi and Military council sent him.

"Ok thats it. When Gar arrives I'm gonna ask Palpatine to send someone to me to help make this easier in sending out commands and overlooking reports." Sean said knowing just him and Tarkin couldn't handle all this by themselves.

Suddenly someone came out of the bathroom making him turn and saw Looma in a large towel around her.

"Everything all right?" Looma asked sitting down.

"Ah. I need some more commanders like me and Tarkin to help coordinate the military. Just the two of us isn't cutting it." Sean said before she went behind a curtain to get dressed.

"Why not simple ask those Jedi to help out?" Looma asked getting in her armor.

"Nah. The kind of commands I send out are...Not their style. While they are changing to a more effective and understanding order...Most are still slow in changing." Sean said before he got an alert. "What is it?" Sean asked.

"You may want to look outside." Kenobi said making him raise an eyebrow before walking to the window and widened his eyes seeing a large Tetramand ship.

"Welp...He's here." Sean said as Looma was in her armor.

"He always did like to make an entrance." Looma said grinning.

At the Senate building Gar's ship docked before the ramp lowered down. At the landing pad was Chancellor Palpatine along with several senators and Jedi and others before he and his guards walked down.

"Damn...And I thought Goro was big." Revy said referring the leader of the Shokan Clan. (Goro from Mortal Kombat 9)

"Lord Gar Red wing correct? It is a pleasure to finally meet you." Palpatine said.

"Likewise Chancellor. " Gar said.

"Daddy!" Looma said running to him before pulling him into bone crushing hug.

"HAHAHA!" Gar laughed.

"Oh boy." Sean said amused. "What are you doing here, Gar? I thought you were just gonna send the engines." Sean said.

"Oh but I am and much more. Our people will be joining the war effort." Gar said as hundreds of ships arrived. "And of course we will help create more engines for this Synthetic Energon.

"Thats a lot of troops." Organa said impressed.

"Of course in the billions since our entire race are warriors. But I will only agree to give these troops and our engines...If Sean agrees to Marry Looma." Gar said.

"WHAT!" The girls yelled in shock.

"Whoa wait a minute here!" Sean said in shock.

"Warlord Gar, The Republic will be forever in your debt for this addition to our military." Palpatine said before leading Sean away to talk.

"Let me guess. You want me to go through with it." Sean said.

"But of course. I understand this is rather sudden and out of nowhere but you once said your clan arranged marriages to stop wars between kingdoms during ancient times before technology. Think of it as continuing the legacy. Besides not only do we need every edge we can get but we also need their engines for the Synthetic Energon which will save a large amount of finances for the Republic." Palpatine said.

Sean had to admit he made a lot of good points. He had no problem marrying Looma at all. He just wanted it to be on his terms.

"Wait a second...Why can't you just ally with the Republic without the Marriage?" Tsunade asked.

"Because Kruger is already engaged to my daughter." Gar said.

"You got engaged Kruger and didn't tell us?" Knockout teased making him growl before pulling out his sword and slashed a wave of power that hit him making him look down and gasped seeing his finish.

"I JUST FIXED THAT!" Knockout yelled making some laugh.

"I don't like being teased motherfucker." Sean said annoyed.

"Isn't there anyway to change your mind or something?" Ashi asked.

"Well...If something were to defeat Looma in combat I would cancel the Marriage and Sean could at a later date do the wedding on his terms." Gar said making Revy widen her eyes before opening a ground bridge to find someone.

"Sean's theres gotta be another way here." Fox said.

Just as Sean was about to say something a ground bridge opened up and Revy stepped out.

"Problem solved." Revy said running out the way as Sheeva made her way through the ground bridge clearly ticked off.

"Oh no. Revy what did you do?" Sean asked making her grin.

"Hey big guy. If Sheeva wins you'll still help out in the war effort right?" Revy asked making him laugh.

"You got guts I like that. Yes I fully agree to continue to support the Republic if this Sheeva wins...By the way why does she look like us?" Gar asked confused.

"She's a Shokan. Their half dragons like me and my clan but unlike us they didn't get the infinite wisdom of dragons instead they got brute strength and an extra pair of arms." Sean said.

"Ha! This should be easy!" Looma yelled as they charged at each other before Sean got in the way.

"Knock it off." Sean said stopping them. "Gar...A word if you would." Sean said leading him away with the Chancellor.

"Now look at what you did." Looma said.

"Oh zip it." Revy said rolling her eyes.

After a few minutes all three came back.

"Ok so this whole wedding is...Postponed to say the least. I'd rather not have any fights about this." Sean said relieving the girls.

"Aw." Looma said disappointed.

"Like I said I prefer to do things on my terms. Gar has agreed to support the Republic in both military and supply us with his engines." Sean said.

"This will be a beneficial alliance." Palpatine said before a portal opened up.

"Oh what now?" Sean asked before in a flash of green lightning appeared green cybernetic monsters. "Uh oh." Sean said as these creatures spoke in some unknown language.

"What the hell are these?" Revy asked.

"BLAST THEM ALREADY!" Sean yelled getting her and others to start shooting them before giant spider versions appeared and attacked.

"ARGH!" Looma yelled as she tore one in half.

"The hell are these things!" Cammy yelled kicking one back.

"I'll explain later." Sean said before slashing one in half before the walker was over him and blasted the senate building. "HEY DOWN HERE!" Sean yelled making it look at him before snarling and tried to blast him before he jumped up and slashed it in half.

Soon enough the Green Cyborg creatures were dead.

"What in the All Spark were those things?" Ratchet asked.

"Their called Nexospridium warriors." Sean said. (From Destroy all Humans Path of the Furon. The game may have been a little glitchy from time to time but it was still fun and had awesome guns...And some hot girls to mess around with HEHEHEHE!)

"Another Enemy you made no doubt." Burtoni said glaring at him.

"No even close. Their enemies with one of my allies in the unknown regions. I'm gonna have to call them here to tell them about this." Sean said.

Later

After the Tetramands had agreed so work with the Republic Sean had sent out a message to another of his allies for some help and warn them of the situation.

"These allies of yours who are they?" Tarkin asked.

"They are called Furons. From the Furon empire in the unknown regions." Sean said. (From Destroy all humans. Best versions I can think of are from the new remastered version thats coming out this year)

"Empire?" Tarkin asked.

"Don't act so surprise. There was bond to be one out there in those regions same as the Tetramands. Anyway Knowing them and these Nexos is pretty simple. A former friend of the Emperor was planning his assassination using the Nexos to do so...A friend I made he and I discovered this and exposed him and got him exiled and he swore revenge on both his people...And me." Sean said working on something.

"And clearly he's most likely joined the Separatists." Tarkin said.

"More then likely." Sean said before pulling out a new lightsaber that had four blades on it. (Remember the lightsaber Control freak used in the second last episode of the final season of Teen Titans? Thats the one he's just made)

"Impressive." Tarkin said as Sean activated it showing four green blades.

"A little something David asked me to build him. Said it was more his style." Sean said before an alert came through. "What is it now?" Sean asked annoyed.

"Now is that anyway to talk to an old friend?"

"Pox?" Sean asked surprised.

"Bingo. Crypto and I are arriving at your labs in a moment to discuss the Nexos you encountered. This is the first time they've been seen in 3 years." Pox said.

"Understood." Sean said.

"Anything we should know before they land?" Tarkin asked.

"Yeah...Don't call them little Green men it pisses them off." Sean said as they walked out.

Outside on the landing pad was the Saucer before the bottom opened up and two smaller creatures came out.

"Let me handle this." Pox said to Crypto.

"Yeah whatever." Crypto said before a ground bridge opened up and Palpatine and a few others walked through just as Sean arrived with Tarkin.

"My, my. You certainly have unique allies my boy." Palpatine said impressed.

"Chancellor Palpatine I presume. I am Orthopox a high commander of the Furon Empire." Pox said.

"A pleasure and I assume this your body guard?" Palpatine said unknowingly offending Crypto.

"Bodyguard? Why..." Crypto tried to say but Sean covered his mouth.

"Don't mind him. He has a nasty temper." Sean said glaring at him making him grumble. "Answer is no he's a solider and a good one at that." Sean said.

"Now before the Furon empire will join the Republic I must examine the Nexos you encountered to make sure they are what you say." Pox said as they went inside where the Nexos were being examined.

"Yup. Those are the real deal all right." Crypto said as Pox examined them.

"Oh yes indeed. Though they seem to be...Upgraded." Pox said.

"Upgraded?" Sean asked.

"Slightly stronger armor and stronger weapons. I would say the attack on the senate was clearly a test." Pox said.

"Meaning they are gonna be upgrading them even more." Sean said.

"And your gonna need extra help. I'll contact our war council...They'll agree to side with the Republic." Pox said.

"Finally. I'm itching to get into a fight. Too much peace back home." Crypto said making Sean shake his head in amusement.

Suddenly however the monitors and screens all over the planet became fuzzy.

"The hell?" Sean said before the image of a woman with long green hair white skin and yellow eyes. "Oh no." Sean said as he spotted the Red Scorpion symbol on the top of her dress.

"Greetings Chancellor Palpatine. I am Camula the third most powerful member of the Red Scorpions." Camula said. (From Yugioh GX)

"Great let me guess. You want to kill me because of something that happened to your kind during the five years of hell." Sean said.

"Hardly. My issues is your Clan held my kind back." Camula said showing very sharp fangs.

"You're a vampire?" Sean asked.

"Shouldn't sunlight kill her?" Kenobi asked having heard stories before.

"Not if she's from a royal or powerful bloodline." Sean said.

"As I was saying. Chancellor Palpatine you will hand over the last members of the Kruger clan or your precious planet will pay the price." Camula said grinning.

"You sound like Ariac before Kruger sliced him in half." Reznov said making her laugh.

"Who do you think he learned from? Ariac was my apprentice. Whats the way of the Sith as they say? Always two. A master and an Apprentice. Personally I find that idea ridicules on their side since you Jedi outnumber them by the tens of thousands and theres only two of them." Camula said making Palpatine narrow his eyes on that part.

"Whatever I defeated Ariac and his little pets easy with the Jaegers and now there are hundreds of them." Sean said.

"You can't seriously hope to defeat an army of Jaegers." Tarkin said making her laugh.

"Maybe you're not paying attention. Ariac...Was my student a fresh one at that...I...Am the master." Camula said before she vanished from the screens.

Outside the labs and at the Senate building and Jedi temple dozens of portals opened up before her monsters known as Kaiju appeared and roared into the air.

"FUCK!" Sean yelled before rushing inside as did the others.

A space bridge opened at each site before Jaegers were deployed.

Gipsy Danger and a small group of Jaegers were at the Jedi temple while at the Senate was Stryker and Cherno Alpha and their Jaeger teams while Typhoon was at the labs.

Gipsy's left arm turned into a blade before attacking a Kaiju who roared as it dodged before smashing him back before another jumped on another Jeager and tore the head off.

Stryker opened its chest before firing at a Kaiju and killed it but got swarmed by more Kaiju before Cherno was knocked down.

Typhoon was holding off the Kaiju but needed an assist before the Iron Giant came out and blasted them back.

"You have no hope to defeat an army of my monsters Chancellor. You have one option. Surrender the last of the Kruger clan to the Red Scorpions so we may kill them...Or let your precious planet and Republic burn and the Separatist will win the war from this devastating blow." Camula said laughing.

"There must be something we can do." Palpatine said beofre Sean and Tarkin looked at each other.

"Clearly this Camula has studied the Jaegers throughly." Kenobi said.

"She studied the Jaegers...She hasn't studied something that makes them obsolete." Sean said confusing them.

"Oh? A new machine?" Palpatine asked.

"Not even close." Sean said waking to the restricted area where Project Titan was before inserting his code and the doors opened up. "Time to Release the Titans." Sean said. (Ah that line sounds real good)

(Insert Transformers Beast War theme song. Best version is by Codchrist89 on Youtube)

At the Jedi Temple Gipsy Danger lost an arm before being pushed back to the temple.

"Yes! My pets destroy them all!" Camula said excited of the destruction.

Suddenly a large Ground Bridge opened up.

"Sending more of your precious machines Kruger?" Camula asked amused.

"Not even close." Sean said before something stepped out.

"WHAT!" Camula screamed as a giant Lizard with a large head and spikes on its back with two on the shoulders appeared. (ZILLA!)

"I'd like to introduce to you...ZILLA!" Sean said as Zilla roared into the air before charging right at the Kaiju before biting the head off one before smacking his tail into another forcing it down before he stepping on the head crushing it making Zilla roar into the air.

Arriving at the Senate building was a giant Ape who started pounding his chest before roaring.

"Kong." Sean said. (From Kong Skull island. I can't wait for Godzilla vs Kong...If this virus doesn't hold it back...Again)

Kong roared before grabbing one of the Kaiju before pulling its mouth apart killing it before throwing the dead body at the others smashing them before he jumped on them and crushed them with his feet before more came at him and Stryker making him roar loudly.

At the labs one of the gates opened up before a Large Reptilian monster walked out with large spikes on its back and roared loudly.

"Godzilla." Sean said as Godzilla growled at the Kaiju. (Godzilla King of the monsters version)

Godzilla roared before the spikes on his back glowed before unleashing a stream of atomic breath at the Kaiju making them roar as it killed them instantly.

Zilla roared before unleashing a stream of green atomic breath at the Kaiju before another Ground bridge opened up and a Komodo monster walked through and roared at the Kaiju before breathing blue atomic breath at them. (Komodo from Godzilla the Series)

Camula roared in rage as her pets were being killed easily. She had studied the Jaegers for months before starting this attack. But it was impossible to study these Titans.

"Had enough?" Sean asked amused as Kong snapped the neck of one of her Kaiju before Godzilla slammed his tail into another breaking its neck.

"THIS ISN'T OVER KRUGER!" Camula yelled before she and her pets left making him smirk.

"Looks over to me." Sean said.

2 days later

"We cannot ignore this anymore. The Red Scorpions have struck at the very heart of the Republic too many times. We must give them what they want. Give up the last of the Krugers and they'll leave us alone or better yet join us." Burtoni said to the Senate.

"Give up our key players in this war! You are out of your mind!" A female Senator yelled getting everyone else but a few to agree.

"Let the Red Scorpions come all they wish! We'll drive them back every time!" Another senator said.

"Enough." Sean said stopping them. "Even if you did do what they asked they would still attack regardless. Any ally of ours is an enemy to them no matter how long." Sean said.

"I agree. Besides we will not negotiate with Terrorists." Palpatine said.

"But what about him? He's created monsters just like Ariac and now this Camula." Burtoni said.

"Not even close. You don't seriously think I created the Titans just for this war did you?" Sean asked confusing the Senate. "I would like to show everyone here something...Very interesting." Sean said before showing a video of Zilla and Komodo on the remains of Tatooine.

"Why are they on Abigor's first test planet?" A senator asked.

"Wait for it." Sean said as they walked around the planet before Sean sped up the video showing the glass surface breaking apart showing plant life and rivers being formed as the glass on the planet was destroyed shocking the Senate.

"The Titans are both for and after the war. Once the war is over they Titans can turn unlivable planets like Tatooine both before and After Abigors attack into a lush green world with their radiation." Tarkin said.

"Chancellor I would like to suggest we increase their funding to produce more creatures such as these Titans." A female Senator said getting a vast majority to agree.

"That won't be necessary. Gar has agreed to start funding my experiments like these. However I would like to suggest building more labs accorss the planet since...We're running out of room." Sean sheepishly getting most to laugh.

"I agree. What do you suggest?" Palpatine asked.

"The slum areas of Coruscant. We can rebuild them in a week or so to expand military operations." Tarkin said. (Basically the disgusting parts on Coruscant's surface)

"I see. Very well I believe we can all agree to this." Palpatine said while Burtoni glared at Sean who smirked at her.

Sean, Tarkin and Padme walked the halls.

"I never knew you were making creatures that could terraform a planet." Padme said surprised.

"A special project I've been working on. Making them is easy when you have the right equipment." Sean said.

"And with the Furons aiding the Republic we can expect greater results. And now we also have the Engines to use Synthetic Energon. But we will have to recall cruisers here that aren't in battle to equip them." Tarkin said.

"Nothing too serious." Sean said before a Senate Commando approached them.

"The Chancellor requests your presence."

"Very well." Sean said as the two left.

Arriving in his office they saw him speaking with Irons.

"Ah you two have arrived." Palpatine said pleased.

"You wanted us for something?" Sean asked.

"Yes. I have noticed with your continued success your responsibilities have been increasing. Making is somewhat difficult to handle the situation by yourselves. I would like to suggest adding some additional commanders to help ease the responsibility of the war effort on placing where our forces go and what tactics to use." Palpatine said.

"I see." Sean said as he was handed a list of potential people that could handle the responsibility. One in particular came up. "Admiral Thrawn. Hmm. This one will do. He takes his strategies very serious. Doesn't care about glory only results and studies both his enemies and his allies. His victories far outnumber his very small defeats that were caused by...Colonel Norris." Sean said frowning at that name. (Even though Thrawn was the bad guy in Rebels you had to respect him since he was calm and collective and studied his enemies and respected them in all aspects)

"I take you wish to meet him?" Palpatine asked.

"Of course." Sean said.

"Send him in." Palpatine said on the comms.

A moment later a man who's species were Chiss entered the room. This was Admiral Thrawn of the Republic Fleet.

"Ah the Supreme Commander and his right hand man. I was wondering when I'd get the pleasure to meet you both." Thrawn said shacking their hands.

"Likewise. I've selected you to help us out in coordinating the military. Considering how our forces are constantly increasing because of my allies in large numbers it makes it difficult to send out orders." Sean said.

"I see. Coordinating the clone army was easy before Earth joined the war effort. By then we outnumbered the Separatists by billions." Thrawn said pulling up a monitor of all of those in the military. "Shortly there after the Twe'liks of Ryloth joined the Republic which further expanded our forces followed by the Elites who have proven to be one of our more effective soldiers. Then the Zin joined the Separatists which heavily outnumbered us." Thrawn said rubbing his chin.

"It would have been even worse had I not downsized their numbers before the war." Sean said.

"Indeed. When they arrived you reached out to other allies in the unknown Regions such as the Brutes, Grunts, Jackals, Hunters, Drones and The Engineers." Thrawn said. (all from the Halo series)

"It still wasn't enough." Sean said.

"Then you reached out to the People of Sera. Both the COG, UIR and the Locust. Two species that learned to coexist when you helped destroy a parasite known as the Lambent. Doing so eased tensions for both people and you gave them an alternative and more effective fuel source thats known as Energon. In doing so made the playing field even again" Thrawn said.

"You have certainly kept track of current events." Tarkin said impressed.

"It pays one to know all details in war. Then during the second battle of Geonosis Sargent Fenix and his squad found the Last Data Cylinder which contained information on Synthetic Energon. However before all the date could be transferred Former Jedi Knight Arana attacked the cylinder in blind rage since you limited his command authority. Doing so triggered a defense system that sent the data as living energy to the stars possibly never to be seen again. Doing so got him exiled from the Jedi and you had to bring in the Transformers to not only aid the Republic in the war effort but complete the formula." Thrawn said.

"That formula could have possibly ended every search for new fuel sources if all of it was downloaded." Irons said.

"Indeed. Then Lockdown offered his drones to the Separatists which unlike the transformers on our side have no sparks. Then the one known as Grid created a factory using the power of the sun to create mater to create large numbers of ships and droids. Doing so forced you to have the one known as Alexis Rhodes to use the Book of a god to create the Star Forge." Thrawn said.

"I wasn't exactly ok with asking her do make a weapon since she hates war." Sean said.

"Understandable but she did so anyway since she knew it was required. Also during that same time the clans of Mandalore minus the Saxon clan and Pre Vizsla joined the Republic because of a duty they were given to your clan during ancient times. While the Saxons and Pre Vizsla remain...unknown." Thrawn said.

"Hopefully it stays that way." Sean said.

"Then the Separatists gained two new allies. The Regents and the Chitarui. And you before hand contacted the Kree and the Skrulls both have proven to be valuable." Thrawn said.

"And with the Skrulls ability to shapshift we can use that to infiltrate and sabotage the Separatists." Tarkin said.

"True. And now we have two new allies. The Tetramands and the Furons and the Separatists have these Nexos as you call them. It's unclear for now if the scales of the war shift on our favor now since we don't know the exact estimates of the Nexos numbers." Thrawn said.

"Most likely in the billions in the same number as both allies we've just been given since they are Cyborgs." Sean said.

"And you no doubt have both more allies and enemies in the unknown regions." Thrawn said.

"I do. But I won't signal them unless I have too. No need to involve them unless things get serious enough." Sean said.

"I see. And then theres you. Intelligence far beyond his world with abilities that most only dream of and yet you have them. Creating weapons most haven't even tried to create. The Titans for one which are very original." Thrawn said making Irons snicker making Sean glare.

"Don't you dare." Sean warned.

"I hate to say this but those aren't original." Irons said chuckling.

"Oh?" Thrawn asked intrigued.

"You mother..." Sean tried to say before pulling up the screen showing several movie posters with monsters of the exact same appearance.

"And people say TV isn't inspiring." Tarkin said amused.

"I got the ideas from movies and TV shows back home. It was...One of the more normal things I did as a kid after the Clan fell." Sean said remembering the better times after he joined the Army. Thrawn chuckled at this.

"I see. I suppose even simple things such as movies can inspire great minds to make them real." Thrawn said.

"True. And with the additional bases and labs in the Slum areas on the planet we can expect even greater results." Sean said.

"Indeed. I look forward to seeing the new results." Thrawn said.

"So do I."

"Hmm?" Sean said turning to see a woman in her early 50's walking in. "Well this is a surprise." Sean said smiling.

"I don't see you in 4 years and I have to come all the way down here to see you?"

"I've been busy...Mom." Sean said.

"I thought you said..." Tarkin tried to say.

"Cathrine Halsey is my adoptive mother. Did I not mention that?" Sean asked. (From Halo 5 without the missing arm)

"No." Tarkin said.

"Well either way she is. I meant to pay her a visit but we've been busy. Before I was the smartest person on Earth she held that position. Where do you think the Spartan Ops program came from?" Sean asked.

"Ah. I was wondering who made that program. I must say I'm deeply impressed by your work." Tarkin said making her grin.

"If you think the Third and Second Generation Spartans are good soldiers...Wait until you see the Master Chief. He runs the Spartans." Catherine said.

"Spartan 117. We may have been primitive by galaxy standards but since the world came together after WW2 A lot of advancements in science was made." Sean said.

"I see. I look forward to seeing this 117 when I get the chance." Tarkin said.

Later

"It certainly took you long enough." Catherine said in his office.

"I've been busy. I can't just leave when I want like before." Sean said sitting down. "Why are you really here?" Sean asked making her smile as she sat down.

"I heard someone was getting married...I had to see it for myself." Cathrine said making him scoff in amusement.

"I was going to but then it was postponed since Gar and I came to an understanding. Nows not the time for an actual marriage since it would put an even bigger Target on her back and I don't want that. Revy and the others already have targets on their backs and its difficult enough." Sean said amking her smile.

"You haven't changed at all. Always thinking things through...Every detail." Cathrine said.

"I have too. You do things so suddenly and theres problems." Sean said.

Meanwhile

"It would seem your test was a success." Dooku said to Grid who was looking over productions of the Nexos.

"That fool was blind to think we would give him the entire galaxy as a reward for his service." Grid said looking at the Dead Furon known as the Master who was missing his head curtesy of Dooku.

"Indeed." Dooku said before pulling up the hologram of the Planet Korriban.

"The Sith home world. I find it Illogical to put a base there." Grid said.

"Your mistaken my friend. I do not intend to build a base there...Rather My master has me looking for something hidden there...That may turn the tide of this war." Dooku said.

 **Authors Note: Oh now what could Dooku be planning I wonder. I know I said there would be a lemon but then an Idea came to mind to use later on. Similar to what I'm currently doing in** **Foreign Warriors. I did want to make the lemon but then I flipped a coin on it and you can guess. Anyway Next Chapter is gonna be a surprise since my buddy General Tigerdragon is helping me with it. I will also make a list of Titans from Monster Movies to use in this story and Megazords I plan to use. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! SEE YA! Oh and to My loyal guest just do you don't get confused. When I say Ivy I mean Ivy from Soul Calibur 6 not Poison Ivy I'll say her full name when I use her so you don't get confused.**


	30. Cat and Mouse

Chapter 30 Cat and Mouse

Its been about a week since the Tetramands joined the Republic along with the Furon empire and since Camula attacked with her army of Kaiju and since Project Titan was made public. Since then the Slums of the Planet have been torn down and reconstructed into more military bases to provide extra room for Sean's projects. And as a bonus the people who once lived in these areas were given jobs to provide a nice source of income.

"Now that the Slums have been rebuilt for military purposes the amount of crime in these areas have decreased." Sean said looking over statistics of the area.

"I must admit I'm rather impressed by this. Now that the Slums are gone and people from these areas joined us our production results are higher then ever." Thrawn said.

"It is a bonus. Now what about our new engines?" Sean asked.

"Production is on high but we still have to replace the old engines from the cruisers that have old engines and that takes time." Tarkin said. "Plus diverting our cruisers from their current positions just to replace the engines would create opportunity for the Separatists." Tarkin said.

"On that I agree. Any available cruisers with the new engines will take their place before they return to receive the new engines. Once all the engines have been replaced we won't have to worry much since any new cruisers from the Star Forge will be quickly upgraded with the new engines." Sean said. "Now what about Project Black Arrow?" Sean asked.

"The project is ready for deployment any day. Though I'm curious as to where the parts came from to make this new project?" Thrawn said intrigued.

"From my allies in the unknown regions. You'll find I have many allies with technology that surpasses the Republics and some of my other allies." Sean said.

"So I've seen. One of the most effective weapons I've seen is the Hammer of Dawn from Sera. Originally designed to end a 79 year war between the COG and UIR. Both factions are smilier Earths countries America and Russia in many ways." Thrawn said having studied their history.

"I said the same thing to them." Sean said before Rey rushed out of breath. "Rey? Whats up with you?" Sean asked.

"Sorry but someone on the news is bad mouthing you saying your a threat." Rey said making him sigh.

"Oh great. Who the hell could it be this time?" Sean said turning on the news before the image of a man in his 40's with white hair and brown eyes appeared.

"Hello people of the Republic my name is Thomas Connolly and this is the Voice of the Republic." Thomas Connolly said. (From the Black List tv series. God I love that show. For those who haven't watched it I recommend watching it on Netflix since it is amazing especially with James Spader)

"Oh no." Sean groaned holding his head.

"Who's he?" Tarkin asked.

"Fucking Tom Connolly. A reporter from Earth's who's campaign is against me and my associates and always twists the facts." Sean said. (General Tigerdragon made it a point Sean should have someone like James Jameson from Spider man and Will Harangue from Ben 10 on the news bad mouthing him to make him look like a menace and I agreed and this was his idea)

"For years now the Republic has known a criminal has lived amongst us and has revealed the location of my home planet Earth which was very peaceful until he showed Dooku our home. I'm talking about the Terrorist known as Sean Ashburn Kruger of the criminal Kruger Clan." Connolly said showing Sean's photo when he was 15 with an angry look.

"What the fuck? This photo makes me look like an asshole!" Sean said annoyed.

"And I thought you already were?" Tarkin joked making Thrawn chuckle in amusement.

"Who's side are you on?" Sean asked annoyed.

"I think you look sweet in this one dear." Ivy joked as she walked in making him growl.

"How this all began? Years prior to the clone wars Dooku and this monster met and he sold out his people who were defenseless at that time." Connolly said.

"Defenseless? We're a military planet! How is that defenseless!" Sean yelled.

"Learning under the man who declared war against the Republic accusing her of curruption on high that was ruled by bureaucracy. And this monster sold out our planet for power just like the others in this trash clan." Connolly said making him growl. "Even more so he led battles against the Republic and made weapons of dangerous power to use against us." Connolly said.

"I recall you only created the Malevolence which was destroyed." Thrawn said.

"That was one of the only things I made for them since all my other weapons were in development." Sean said.

"Even worse he kidnapped a young Hutt to get gangsters to join them in their quest for power." Connolly said.

"Thats a lie. Ventress was the one who did that not him!" Ahsoka said as the other Jedi watched.

"He's always doing this. Twisting the facts since Sean was 10 and regularly tried to get him executed." Diana said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I will never understand how people like this are so popular. I prefer April's reports since their all truths and no lies." Obi-Wan said.

"And what happened when he was captured? Was he sentenced to prison for life and better yet put down? No the Jedi order let him join them for some half ass information they clearly already knew. And these so call honorable guardians of the Galaxy let him join without so much as a complaint save for one. The honorable Jedi Master Arana who was ruined because of this monster." Connolly said.

"And now he's going after the Jedi." Thrawn said.

"Like I said he goes after anyone associated with me. Don't be surprised if your names come up." Sean said.

"To make matters even worse he accused the Senator of the Trade Federation of being a traitor with some clearly false evidence he made up and the Chancellor gave him the rank of Supreme Commander which he never deserved to begin with." Connolly said.

"Oh piss off." Sean said.

"And lets talk about his women." Connolly said.

"Oh no." Sean said in alarm.

"Oh dear." Ivy said.

"The ones known as Juri Han and the Devil Princess Rias turned into the monsters known as Kaiju and proceeded to attack the heart of the Republic with joy not caring who was hurt or died." Connolly said.

"WHAT!" Juri yelled enraged. "We hardly destroyed anything important YOU FUCKER!" Jury yelled as Chun-Li and Cammy held her back.

"And I thought you had a bad temper." Ahsoka said to Revy who sighed.

"He's just pressing all the right buttons to piss her and everyone else off." Revy said since he's done this before.

"Who does this man think he is?" Padme asked with Weyland, Oola and Chuchi.

"He's done this before. Most people usually ignore him." Weyland said.

"Then theres his allies which even just looking at can clearly tell their personality." Connolly said pulling up Megatron's photo.

"Uh oh." Sean said.

"This Warmonger destroyed his entire home planet for the taste of power and slaughter for himself and himself alone. And yet he's been forgiven of his crimes because of Kruger. Well I say this Warmonger deserves to be deactivated and sent to the scarp-yard." Connolly said.

"WHY YOU!" Megatron yelled blasting the screen.

"I NEEDED THAT!" Ratchet yelled turning on another.

"Be lucky he doesn't know what happened to Arana." Knockout said.

"And lets talk about Arana." Connolly said making him widen his eyes.

"You and your big mouth." Breakdown said.

"Jedi Master Arana was perhaps the only one who saw through the lies of Kruger who was allied with Senator Burtoni who's clone first fought for the Republic before Earth and the others joined the war against the vile Separatists. And what did Kruger do to him? Got him demoted and kicked off the Jedi Council and took his arm and his command while putting him in the Decepticon's lab of Knockout." Connolly said showing Knocking putting paint polisher on himself.

Knockout's jaw dropped in shock that this was shown before Everyone else started laughing.

"You got caught polishing yourself!" Bulkhead yelled.

"Oh!" Sean groaned holding his face. "Hey wait a minute! How did he get this video! This from security surveillance!" Sean yelled.

"Yes rather odd thing for him to have." Tarkin said.

"Fortunately Arana was able to break out of his prison but unable to go back to the order because Kruger has ruined his good name for his own agenda." Connolly said.

"Looks who's talking." Sean said annoyed.

"What did the Jedi council do about this? Nothing. They simple let him be what he is without a second thought. Proving they are just like Dooku and the Kruger Clan. Complete monsters." Connolly said.

"Oh bullshit! Dooku left years before hand on his own accord." Sean said having heard the story from him and the council.

"We all thought one Kruger was bad enough but now more are coming out the woodwork. One member in particular would be David Kruger the Oldest son of Draco Kruger who was asleep through the whole thing." Connolly said.

"I was in a drug induced coma because of Abigor and only for three years." David said annoyed.

"Shall we silence him sir?" A mandalorian asked.

"Don't bother. He's not worth it." David said.

"And now senior members of the clan are coming back. And worst of all Abigor Kruger is alive and destroying worlds like the monster he is creating a Zombie army." Connolly said.

"On that I actually agree." Sean said reluctant to agree with this idiot.

"But then I discovered this had all been planned." Connolly said making him frown. "The so called Supreme Commander is responsible for all of this. Even worse he let one of the Republic's greatest heroes known as Anakin Skywalker get taken by Abigor in order to add his wife to his band of whores." Connolly said.

"Excuse me!" Padme said in shock and anger at that remark.

"Oh thats it!" Sean said.

"I appeal to the senate and the Supreme Chancellor if not beg to hand over all the remaining Krugers to the Red Scorpions who are nothing more than victims. Let them have their justice and they will gladly join us." Connolly said.

"YOU FUCK!" Sean yelled

"And another thing. I recommend that Colonel Norris be placed as Supreme Commander and be given a full Pardon for accidental crimes against a native American Village. Turok Kruger should also be executed for..." Connolly tried to say before.

SMASH!

"Accidental Crime my ass! Norris is a Racist bastard! He flat admitted he killed them on purpose because he hates Native Americans and anything that resembled them!" Sean yelled enraged.

"Easy dear." Ivy said.

"Perhaps we should bring legal consequences into this to silence him." Tarkin suggested.

"Yeah good luck. He's protected by people in the government who also hate my guts." Sean said.

"And who are they?" Thrawn asked.

"Peter Kotsiopulos the director of the CIA. He's not allowed anywhere near me considering he tried to have me killed on a mission to make it look like enemy fire but didn't know I couldn't be killed by weapons of science. He got caught and got a severe warning. The other is Laurel Hitchin The National Security advisor who tried to get me on Death's row but failed and was given the same warning. Normally people like this are put down but when your in high places...It makes it more difficult." Sean said. (Both from the black List. All three are bad guys in the series)

"I see." Tarkin said before an alert came.

"Oh what now?" Sean asked before a clone appeared.

"Sir, we just received a transmission from Captain Turok and Admiral Yularen. During a supply mission they encountered a large blockade over the planet of Christophsis. Even worse Senator Organa and the troops below are trapped." The clone said.

"Thats not good. Have Infinity prepped for launch. We leave now." Sean said.

"Yes sir!" The clone said rushing off.

"Thrawn. Have Project Black Arrow on Infinity. Its time for a test run." Sean said.

"I will do so at once." Thrawn said leaving.

"Black Arrow?" Rey asked confused.

"A little project I just invented with my allies in the unknown regions. I'll get Kenobi." Sean said.

Meanwhile

Turok and his fleet were over the planet Christophsis trying to get past the blockade. However it appears the Separatists have gained a new ally. A species of Humanoid frogs.

"Damnit! Every time we get new allies they get new ones as well. At this rate we'll never be able to outnumber them." Turok said before the hologram of Organa appeared.

"The Separatists and their new allies have overrun our position. We are without food, Water and Ammunition. We can't last much longer." Organa said before his transmission ended.

"Damnit!" Turok yelled.

"The command ship is barring down on us." Yularen said as it approached them.

On said ship was a Spider like person who was clicking its front teeth in satisfaction. This was Admiral Trench one of the best military leaders in the Separatists. With him were his new allies.

"Fire all forward cannons. Separate the supply ships from the main cruisers. We will break them apart and destroy them." Trench said. "I smell fear...And it smells good." Trench said.

Outside one of the supply ships was hit.

"Damnit! We just lost one of the supply ships." Sofia said. (Former Red Scorpion from Red Scorpions strike chapter)

"Sir the Infinity has just arrived." A clone said.

"About damn time." Turok said.

Infinity along with a few Elite ships arrived

"Seems like Captain Turok has already begun his assault." Commander Cody said.

"Thats nothing surprising since I gave him the order not too attack. He and Anakin are very similar since they first met before the Clone wars." Obi-Wan said.

"Bloody Incursians." Sean said annoyed. (From Ben 10 Alien force)

"You know these creatures?" Thrawn asked.

"Similar to the Zin empire they're a war like race that resemble Earth's Toads and Frogs. How does Dooku keep finding the enemies I've made?" Sean asked.

"I take it you had to use that virus on them as well?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No. Their numbers were nowhere near as high nowhere close. Instead I took out their leadership by killing their emperor and destroying their heavy weapons and deleting the blue prints and the scientists behind them to prevent them from being recreated. I had assumed they would mostly be in a civil war but the higher ups most have stopped it." Sean said.

Turok was on the bridge when Sean in Hologram form appeared.

"Turok I want you to pull back." Sean said.

"Pull back?" Turok asked.

"I have something new that will help out." Sean said.

"Captain with Respect but now might a good time to regroup." Yularen said.

"He's right we're outgunned and outmatched right now." Sofia said.

"All right fine. Pull back." Turok said before his fleet pulled back to the moon.

"They are escaping. Should we pursue?" An Incursion asked.

"No lieutenant. Our orders are to blockade not chase. Recycle the shields and recharge all cannons." Trench said clicking his teeth.

"Yes, sir." A droid and Incursian said before bumping into each other.

"I have won this round." Trench said proudly before a transmission came through and a female Incursian appeared.

"Admiral shouldn't we go after them?"

"My dear Attea...Why bother when we have the planet secured. For now we shall wait for their next move. Stay in position and wait for my orders young one." Trench said ending his transmission.

"Hmph. Stupid Spider." Attea said annoyed.

Turok and Sofia arrived in the hanger where Sean, Kenobi and Thrawn were.

"Ok whats this new weapon?" Turok asked.

"You're looking at it." Kenobi said.

"Looking at what?" Sofia asked.

"Two steps close and you'd be kissing it." Sean said banging his hand on invisible metal before Thrawn used a Data pad to reveal an invisible ship that looked like an arrow.

"Whoa." Turok said impressed.

"I call it the Black Arrow." Sean said. (They never really gave it a name in the episode and General Tigerdragon felt this name suited it and I agree)

"Catchy." Sofia said.

"With any luck we'll be able to slip past those idiots." Sean said.

"How exactly are we supposed to take down the entire fleet with this thing? Doesn't seem realistic." Turok said.

"You won't be going on the offensive. You'll be delivering the supplies to the Surface." Sean said.

"Oh we're still running supplies?" Turok asked annoyed.

"Turok, we talked about this. I've said the same thing to Anakin." Kenobi said.

"Which clearly didn't take if he got captured...Oops!" Sofia said covering her mouth.

"Sofia! That was just plain rude." Sean said.

"I'm certain the Lieutenant meant no offense." Thrawn said.

"Wait who's he?" Turok asked now noticing him.

"Admiral Thrawn. Tarkin and I can't coordinate the entire military ourselves so Palpatine suggested picking another to help send out commands. He has a nearly flawless record. Only times he ever had difficulties was when Norris was involved." Sean said making him frown at that name.

"The man clearly has personal issues and lacks discipline." Thrawn said.

"No kidding." Turok said.

Meanwhile Yularen was checking something on the attack from earlier as something about it struck him as familiar before he found a symbol on the enemy flagship he knew all too well.

"Impossible. It can't be him." Yularen said before contacting am Elite. "Tell the commander to hold the departure." Yularen said.

"Be careful with those supplies. And stop screwing with the Grunts." Sean said as Tetramands loaded supplies on the Black Arrow while the Jackals were messing around with the Grunts.

"Commander." Yularen said approaching him with a Data pad.

"Ah Admiral. One of the Elites said you had something?" Sean asked.

"Yes. It's about the attack before you arrived. Something about it struck me as familiar." Yularen said.

"Meaning?" Sean asked.

"I believe the commander of the fleet blocking the planet is none other then Admiral Trench." Yularen said.

"If I recall correctly Admiral Trench was killed prior to the clone wars at Malastare." Thrawn said remembering that incident.

"Malastare? Wasn't that led by a Jedi Task Force?" Turok asked.

"Indeed it was. Trench's forces destroyed Republic forces prior to their arrival." Thrawn said.

"He's alive. I've met him on several occasions back then before the war. Dooku even wanted me to hand over the Malevolence to him but I refused since I didn't trust him." Sean said.

"So what now?" Turok asked.

"You will continue to fly to the surface to deliver the supplies. But I'm going with you." Sean said.

"With all due respect sir I wish to accompany you as an advisor. I've seen Trench's tactics first hand." Yularen said.

"Very well." Sean said as they boarded the Black Arrow.

"Hey wait up!" Matsu said rushing in.

"Your late." Sean said.

"I made it didn't I?" Matsu asked.

"True enough. All right lets get this over with." Sean said as Turok sat in the pilot seat before taking off and activated the cloaking device.

"Where did you get this cloaking tech anyway?" Turok asked.

"From my allies in the Unknown regions. Hell they have ships bigger then this that are completely cloaked." Sean said.

"Hopefully nothing as ugly as these Frog things. Ugh." Sofia shuddered making him chuckle.

Meanwhile

Trench continued to wait for the next attack but felt something off.

"Something is odd. The Republic should have attacked by now." Trench said before looking at his Lieutenant. "What is the situation on the ground?" Trench asked.

"The battle should be won within a day at the most."

"Hmm. We need to add some pressure on the Republic...Order our bombers to attack the Surface where Senator Organa is." Trench said.

"Understood."

In the hanger Droid bombers were activated before flying out the hanger.

"This thing is easy to pilot but I preffer Jedi Star fighters." Turok said.

"Oh stop complaining." Sean said before they got an alert.

"Dozens of Droid bombers are heading right for us." Matsu said

"I thought they couldn't detect us." Sofia said before Sean powered down the ship but was still cloaked.

"What weapons does this thing have?" Turok asked.

"Turrets and Torpedoes. But we can't fire while we're cloaked." Sean said.

"They're getting closer." Matsu said in alarm.

"They would have fired on us by now if they actually detected us." Sean said knowing their strategies. The Droid bombers flew right past them not even noticing them. "See?" Sean said before seeing where they were going. "AH SHIT! Their heading for the surface! Trench you fucking bastard!" Sean yelled.

On the surface

"INCOMING!" Woods yelled as the bombers attacked them.

"Oh sure thats fair! Attack us while were running on fumes you stupid machines!" Crypto yelled trying to blast them.

"Get me Kenobi." Organa said.

"We're under attack on land and in the air. We cannot hold out for much longer." Organa said.

"Trench is trying to force us to attack with the ships we have. Even with Infinity our odds of success are very slim." Thrawn said.

"We may not have much choice." Kenobi said before contacting Sean.

"Let me guess he's attacking the surface to get you to attack?" Sean said.

"Indeed. Our only option would to wait for reinforcements. Captain Keys and his fleet are hours away." Thrawn said.

"I knew I should have installed Space Bridges on all of them incase of events like this. We're gonna have to attack Trench with the Black Arrow." Sean said.

"Sir?" Yularen asked surprised.

"This way his focus is on us and not the surface." Sean said.

"Sean thats suicide." Kenobi said.

"Almost half the things we do is suicide. Prepare the Torpedoes." Sean said.

Trench continued to wait.

"Why have they not attacked us?" Trench asked before Attea appeared in hologram form.

"Shouldn't they have attacked by now?" Attea asked.

"Indeed...What could they be up too?" Trench asked.

"Ready?" Sean asked.

"Here we go." Turok said uncloaking.

"THERE! A cloaked ship!" Trench yelled.

"Fire!" Sean said getting Turok to fire four Torpedoes.

"Incoming Torpedoes." The Lieutenant said.

"Activate the shields!" Trench said getting him to do so before the shields activated just as they took a hit. "Foolish scum. Your no match for my Thermo Shields."

"Well, that didn't do anything." Turok said before they fired their missiles at them.

"Flares." Sean said getting Sofia to do just that and they hit the flares before they cloaked again but Trench's cruiser started firing on them.

"I got this." Turok said flying through it with ease before they stopped.

"At least his focus is on us for now." Sean said.

Trench narrowed his six eyes before Attea appeared.

"We missed." The Lieutenant said.

"We can see that! It's inviable!" Attea yelled.

"Silenece! No clone or ordinary pilot could dodge all those lasers so easily. We are dealing with a Jedi...But not just any Jedi. I believe we are dealing with the Traitor Kruger." Trench said shocking her.

"KRUGER! That bald headed monkey is here!" Attea yelled furiously.

"Indeed. And this is a perfect opportunity to prove once and for all that I am the superior general and he is nothing. Patch me through to their communications. I will speak with him directly." Trench said to his commander.

"I want to speak with him as well. I have words that need saying." Attea said.

"By all means my dear." Trench said.

Matsu was monitoring the frequencies when she picked up their transmission and rushed up front.

"Now that they are focused on us they won't attack the surface." Sean said.

"We may have a problem. Trench is contacting us." Matsu said.

"Contacting us?" Turok asked.

"Put him through." Sean said before he appeared.

"AHHHH! You didn't mention this Trench guy was a Spider! I hate Spiders!" Sofia yelled in horror.

"Oh for gods sake. Grow up." Sean said.

"I am Admiral Trench my dear...And I enjoy your fear of me." Trench said before Sean saw Attea.

"Attea? Is that you?" Sean asked as she glared at him. "Wow you really grew up since I last saw you. You were a little tadpole last time. I guess your kind age faster." Sean said amused making her growl.

"Don't talk to me like we're friends you Jerk!" Attea yelled.

"Oh are you still sore? I didn't have a choice. Your old man was gonna try to conquer the galaxy with the weapons he had. Besides...You would have just tried to kill him yourself." Sean said making her growl.

"Uh who's she?" Turok asked.

"Her name is Attea. She was the daughter of the emperor of her people before I killed him. She was a little kid last time I saw her up to my knees. I guess her kind age faster." Sean said shrugging.

"Back to the matter at hand traitor...It was a bold move to attack me...But then again I suppose I should have expected it. You always care so much for the innocent. Your vessel is very impressive...But I have dealt with its kind before and destroyed them with ease. Your only option would be to surrender to me as I am the superior leader...And you are nothing but a boy from a backwater planet." Trench said.

"A backwater planet with incredible powers and 90% military." Sean said.

"Either way. If you surrender to me...I will leave the planet alone and the innocent shall be spared. Think on it if you will." Trench said ending his transmission.

"Yeah thats not happening." Sean said.

"He's said he's dealt with this ship before." Yularen said.

"How?" Sean asked.

"What was that for? Why would you say we would leave if he surrendered!" Attea asked confused.

"I know how he works. He cares for the innocent no matter what world. He will surrender to us and in doing so grant me a position higher then Grievous." Trench said laughing before his transmission ended.

"Over Confident if you ask me." Attea said.

"It's true. There are records of his battles fighting cloaked ships." Thrawn said in transmission.

"What kind of ships?" Turok asked.

"Mostly Cruiser to Cruiser. Nothing as small as the Black Arrow." Kenobi said.

"Nothing this small usually has a cloaking device. Maybe he's tracking the Magnetic Signature." Sean said before placing a hand on his chin.

"What are you thinking?" Thrawn asked.

"I think I got an idea." Sean said ending his transmission. "Prepare torpedoes and uncloaking." Sean said.

"This better work. I wanna fry that ugly spider." Sofia said.

"Thats makes two of us. Uncloak." Sean said getting her to do that.

"Unexpected." Trench said before they fired Torpedoes at them but the Shield activated. "Fire!" Trench yelled.

"We can't fire unless the shields are down." The Lieutenant said making him growl.

"Lower the shields and fire!" Trench yelled as they fired missiles at them just as they cloaked.

"Here we go." Turok said flying the Black Arrow to Trench's ship.

"Uh sir the ship is heading right for us." A droid said.

"Raise the shields!" Trench yelled.

"Uh we can't. The shields are recharging." A droid said.

"Keep going." Sean said as they flew at Trench making him widen his eyes before they passed by him. "Enjoy the gift motherfucker!" Sean yelled as he closed his eyes when his own rockets hit his cruiser making it explode.

"YES!" Sofia yelled in celebration.

"Trench is down!" Sean said on the comms.

"Excellent work. Thrawn and I will..." Kenobi tried to say.

"Hang on a second." Matsu said playing their transmission.

"This is Commander Attea. All forces on land and space pull back." Attea said before she appeared in hologram form. "You win this Time Kruger." Attea said as he took off his helmet.

"I always win. See ya around frogger." Sean said teasing making her blush before growling at him as her forces pulled back.

"Is there something between you two?" Turok asked.

"Nah. Just messing around with her." Sean said.

"Prepare our forces to land to drop off fresh supplies." Thrawn said.

"Agreed." Kenobi said.

The Black arrow landed before dropping off supplies.

"Jeez Kid you missed all the fun." Crypto said.

"We had our own fun blowing up Trench and his ship." Sean said.

"Kruger I have no idea how you did it but you saved many lives today." Organa said.

"Just doing my job. By the way...Why did you pick this position? Theres more cover about five miles to the east." Sean said.

"Oh. I didn't mention this since I couldn't take chance of the Separatists listening in. We found a Cybertron Relic. Two actually." Organa said surprising them.

"Two?" Sean asked before Organa led them somewhere else before they saw what looked like a giant Hammer. "Oh my god." Sean said.

"You know what this is?" Yularen asked.

"The forge of Solus prime. Like Hephaestus's hammer this hammer can make any object you could dream of or improve it." Sean said.

"Meaning we could use it to make improvements to the Stare Forge." Yularen said.

"Maybe. But the power inside is limited since it uses ancient power. If I can find a way to duplicate that power it may be unlimited. Whats the other relic?" Sean asked as a pod appeared.

"Lets crack this thing open." Crypto said as Sean tore the lid off before looking inside.

"Huh?" Sean asked before pulling out another Key like before.

"Don't we already have that?" Turok asked.

"Yeah. Whats up with that?" Sean asked confused rubbing his head.

"Another one?" Kenobi asked walking to them with Thrawn.

"We already have one like this. Whats the deal?" Turok asked.

"Possibly there could be a two key system thats required." Thrawn said.

"Hmm. We'll figure this out later." Sean said before something dead dropped down in front of him making his eyes widen seeing a black creature with a blade like tail and a second mouth like tongue. On the neck was some metal collar.

"Oh yeah we fought off a dozen of these things." Crypto said.

"Oh no." Sean said in alarm.

"Sean?" Kenobi asked.

"I think the balance of power has shifted to Dooku's hands again. This...Is more dangerous then your worst nightmare." Sean said.

Later

"Their called Xenomorphs." Sean said to the Jedi council in his labs showing a hologram of a Xenomorph.

"A rather strange creature." Thrawn said.

"Strange sure. But it is more dangerous then you could ever imagine. One alone is enough to kill and entire crew of a light cruiser." Sean said shocking them.

"Don't you think your overselling it?" Adi asked.

"Hardly. My allies that gave me that cloaking technology have made it a mission to make sure these things stay away from the rest of the galaxy. Their the only ones that are equipped to deal with them as a threat. And its not just this form that makes them dangerous." Sean said before showing an egg before it hatched revealing a strange creature that had finger like legs.

"Whats that?" Tarkin asked.

"I call it a Face hugger. This is why." Sean said as it latched onto the face of a human before letting go.

"I fail to see the exact danger." Adi said.

"Wait for it." Sean said as the hologram human started screaming in agonizing pain before a Xenomorph burst from the chest shocking the council. "Thats a Chest buster and then." Sean said as it morphed into a Xenomorph by Cocoon.

"What an absolutely revolting creature." Yularen said in disgust.

"I agree. These allies of yours. We're gonna have to call them for help. If Dooku does indeed have these monsters on his side it will certainly shift the balance of power in the war." Tarkin said.

"I already called them. They are on their way here." Sean said.

"These Xenomorphs are they limited to just these forms?" Thrawn asked.

"No. There are various types depending on circumstances. Their are drones, Warriors, Runners, Praetorian, Queen and another thing they have acid for blood." Sean said showing various holograms.

"The queen certainly has similarities with the Geonosian queen." Kenobi said. "If I recall you mentioned this when Luminara was captured."

"Yup. There are a large variety of Xenomorphs. But this." Sean said pulling out the collar from before. "Is how Dooku is controlling them. Some kind of mind control device. And I have no idea where he found them or if he's mass producing them." Sean said.

"If Dooku is using people to mass produce more Xenomorphs his senate will turn on him." Mace said.

"Or." Sean said getting their attention. "He may have found the Xenomorph home world." Sean said.

"They have their own planet?" Yularen asked skeptical.

"Don't act so surprised. We all have our home planets." Sean said.

"Indeed. Though I'm curious you sound as though you've never been there." Thrawn said.

"I haven't nor have my allies for a long time. The location of that world has been long lost since their more ancient days." Sean said.

"They must be an ancient culture." Kota said.

"More then you could ever imagine." Sean said as everyone left. "Yularen, A word please." Sean said getting him to follow him to his office.

"Something you wish to say Commander?" Yularen asked.

"Yes. Since the amount of allies of the Republic are going to increase I will need another here to help strategize our forces. I would like to select you for that task." Sean said surprising him.

"I'm rather surprised. Admiral Thrawn has a better service record then I." Yularen said.

"Yes but even he'll have his hands full with the amount of allies joining the Republic." Sean said. "Plus I need help in overseeing projects that could turn the tide of the war." Sean said.

"Very well Commander. I gladly accept the position. On one hand I almost would have thought you would have Chosen General Skywalker for this task. His tactics may have been unusual but no one can deny they got needed results." Yularen said making him chuckle.

"True." Sean said.

Later

"Xenomorphs? They sound and look disgusting." Ahsoka said to Sean as they walked the halls of the Temple.

"You're not wrong on that. The first time I encountered one was by mere chance. Damn thing blended in perfectly with the shadows because of its skin texture. And it blends in even more so with the hive which makes it damn near impossible to see it until it moves." Sean said.

"Do how did you find these allies of yours?" Ahsoka asked.

"Their warriors who I have deep respect for. They hunt down those who've committed crimes of mass murder and various other crimes. But their number one objective is to make sure the Xenomorphs never get within the rest of the galaxy. A handfull of worlds have fallen because of these things in the Unknown regions." Sean said.

"They're that dangerous?" Ahsoka asked.

"More then you could ever imagine. I would say their far more dangerous then the Sith of old. One could wipe out the crew of a light cruiser. An army could conquer an entire world." Sean said before he stopped.

"What is it?" Ahsoka asked before Sean looked up and widened his eyes as a Xenomorph was on the ceiling before screeching as it jumped on him.

"FUCK!" Sean yelled kicking it into a wall making it growl before going after Ahsoka but she dodged before slashing it.

"Look out!" Sean yelled pulling her back as its blood spewed out before it started melting the ground and walls.

"What the?" Ahsoka said confused.

"I told you they have acid for blood." Sean said before fighting could be heard inside the temple. "AH SHIT!" Sean yelled as they rushed in.

Kota was fighting against a small swarm of the Xenomorphs before one tried to jump him from behind only to get electrocuted by Sean using force lightning killing it.

"When you said these creatures were dangerous...You may have undersold it." Kota said slashing one and dodged the acid.

"I thought I was pretty clear." Sean said sending a wave of power at them with his Star Saber before they turned to dust making him widen his eyes looking at his sword. "Jeez Dad what the hell did you do to this thing?" Sean asked.

Barriss fought against a large swarm of Xenomorphs before she got pushed down by one who opened its mouth about to strike her before a plasma blast killed it sending it away from her before the Jedi looked up seeing a cloaked creature before it decloaked and revealed itself as an armored warrior who roared loudly. (Imagine the roars from AVP since those were way better you know)

"Allow me to introduce my allies...The Yautja." Sean said as several appeared and roared into the air before jumping down to assist the Jedi against their greatest foes.

Mace was fighting against a large swarm of Xenomorphs before a flying disk like object flew at them and cut off their heads with ease while another was blasted by Plasma.

Kenobi slashed the head off one Xenomorph before one tried to jump on him from behind only to get a net shot at it making it hiss before being shot in the head.

Sean roared before slashing his sword at a large wave of Xenomorphs as a wave of power from his sword hit them making them die on impact before one attacked him from behind only to get grabbed by the tail by the leader of the Predators before slamming it into the walls before cutting the head off.

Soon the Xenomorphs in the temple were dead with the Jedi suffering only minor or major injuries but no deaths thanks to their new allies.

"I must admit your friends are very capable warriors like the Elites." Kenobi said.

"You'll find a majority of my allies are capable warriors in many ways." Sean said as one took off the head of a Dead Xenomorph. "And have very unique culture. They take the heads of their foes as trophies before taking the skin and blood off. It's unique but I respect their culture." Sean said.

"Now the balance of power in the war has shifted." Mace said.

"Indeed. And I still have many mores allies I can contact if Dooku continues to gather his own allies." Sean said.

 **Authors Note: Finally I got this done. Sorry I didn't update any other stories last week. I was facing writers block and decided to take a little break. Now Next Chapter is gonna be a good one. It's time to return to Kamino Where Grievous and his forces attack. Now to My Loyal Guest dude your killing me. You gotta stop complaining about every little detail you don't like. I know Thrawn and Tarkin were bad guys but only during the days of the empire. This is before that so they can change. And I'm not adding girls at Random since that would imply I'm adding girls that can't** **contribute to the War effort which a majority can do easily. And another thing What do you mean Nora West Allen is Plain? Do you have any idea how many people loved her during the season 5 of the Flash? And What do you mean gave her speed? She had speed already. And stop saying my chapters are lame and just enjoy what you get otherwise I won't update the stories you like. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! See ya! And one more thing I made this very clear when I started this story I will not add Padme to the Harem. I like it better when she's with Anakin.**


	31. ARC Trooper

Chapter 31 ARC Troopers

It's been a month since the Xenomorphs attacked the temple and since the Yautja have joined the Republic to hunt down their most dangerous foes since they were the only ones equipped to handle them. The very image of a simple Xenomorph gave many Senators nightmares and more so on how they reproduced by using people as hosts.

Right now Sean and Tarkin were in the labs with a Yautja with his mask off.

"What exactly are you trying to do?" Tarkin asked.

"I'm trying to put in the sensors they use to detect the Xenomorphs in the clone helmets. They blend in with the shadows and their own environment which is similar to a hive. This way they can see them in the event they enter said hive or are in the darkness." Sean said.

"I see. I suppose that does make sense. Still if Dooku has indeed found the Xenomorph home world we need to locate it and eradicate them." Tarkin said.

"Easier said then done. That location is in the unknown regions. And more so the Yautja haven't been there in thousands of years and they live for a long time." Sean said before Ahsoka walked in.

"Sean I...AHHH!" Ahsoka screamed seeing the unmasked Yautja who chuckled in amusement as did Sean.

"Like I said every race is unique." Sean said before finishing the program before the Hunter took his mask and left.

"I'm almost afraid to see how the younglings will react to them." Ahsoka said making him chuckle.

"Oh relax. Did you need something?" Sean asked.

"Oh right. Theres some acrobatic girl in the barracks with Azula performing tricks." Ahsoka said.

"Acrobatic? Wait...Does this girl have long brown hair and brownish grey eyes?" Sean asked.

"How'd you know?" Ahsoka asked.

Meanwhile in the Barracks

The troops were watching as a girl that Ahsoka described was performing skillful acrobatics with Azula's help much to her slight annoyance.

Sean and Ahsoka walked in to catch the end of her performance getting an applause from the troops.

"Some things never change right Ty Lee?" Sean asked making her look at him. (Ty Lee from Avatar the Last airbender)

"Sean!" Ty Lee yelled jumping into his arms before giving him a kiss making him chuckle.

"If only Azula could be as cheerful as you then I'd have less problems." Sean said before dodging a blast of blue fire from said girl making him grin.

"Careful dear. I'd hate to mess up that face." Azula teased.

"Try all you want because eventually I'll just build up an immunity to it." Sean said making her grin.

"So who's she?" Ahsoka asked.

"Her name is Ty Lee and despite her appearance she can make a deadly opponent when it comes to hand to hand combat. She's has a rare and special technique called Chi blocking. She can hit special points on the body that can disable a persons powers depending on the person or knock them out." Sean said.

"Another whore of yours Kruger?"

Sean turned and frowned seeing Connolly with a flying Camera with a smug grin on his face.

"Damnit. Why is he here?" Sean asked.

"Connolly?" Ty Lee said angered that he was here and for calling her a whore.

"He has his own show trying to ruin Sean's name and reputation with false news." Ahsoka said not happy to see him either.

"What do you want now?" Sean asked.

"The truth of course. For you to admit you sent those monsters known as Xenomorphs on the People of Christophsis and the Jedi temple like the monster you are." Connolly said.

"Oh for gods sakes." Sean said turning around.

"I know you sent those things to attack the temple and more importantly created them." Connolly said.

"Bullshit! Those things have existed way before I was ever even born. And I don't even know where their home planet even is. I don't know if Dooku found it or not but he's using them for his own gains." Sean said.

"You mean your gains." Connolly said before Ty Lee pushed him away making him laugh. "Oh look at this. The little whore protecting her master." Connolly said.

"You need to back off." Sean said to his face with his dragons eyes activated. "You think anyone important is gonna listen to you like they do April or Lois? They won't because they know your twisting the facts for your own gain. You and those other idiots. Leave now." Sean said turning around.

"I'm not gonna stop until your dead." Connolly said before Azula blasted his camera with lightning making him jump.

"Oh I think you will. Besides this is a military building which means civilians are not allowed here without a pass." Azula said.

"Thats true. And another thing. That recording you had of Knockout. How did you get that video?" Sean asked making him scoff.

"Like I'm gonna tell you my source." Connolly said.

"You don't have too. I already know. It's either Norris because he's pissed that I put him in prison for his crimes or it's Burtoni and I'm willing to place my money on her since Senators are allowed access to the labs." Sean said making him frown while Sean smirked. "Ah. The facial expression says it all. I'll pay her a visit. In the meantime your under arrest for trespassing." Sean said.

"I ain't trespassing. I gotta badge...Wait where is it?" Connolly said looking for it.

"Lamest excuse in the book. Rex!" Sean yelled getting him and Cody to grab him.

"We'll take care of this sir." Rex said as they dragged Connolly away as he struggled before they were gone.

"Ty Lee I owe you one on that." Sean said as she held his badge up with a grin.

"Wait how did...Oh." Ahsoka said realizing she must have taken it when she pushed him.

"She may be a little too cheerful but she's not dumb." Azula said grinning.

Later

Sean, Ahsoka, Azula and Ty Lee arrived at the Senate to the Chancellor's office.

"You wish to restrict the senate from entering the labs? Why?" Palpatine asked.

"Do you recall when Connolly showed that clip of Knockout in the labs?" Sean asked.

"Of course. I can hardly understand why you tolerate such a man." Palpatine said.

"Not easy I'll admit. I believe Burtoni gave him that clip. When I asked him about it he tensed up which gave it away. She most likely gave it to him since she's against me. I can't risk that happening again if she gives him more classified footage that the Separatists might see." Sean said.

"Ah I see. Very well I will make sure they know of this unless they are allowed in based on trust." Palpatine said as they left.

"I'll never understand why you just don't kill Connolly and be done with it." Azula said.

"Because I'm no fool. His friends would use that against me. Fail sure but the headache is not worth it." Sean said.

"You always did think of everything."

Sean turned and saw a woman with white skin long black hair and Violet eyes wearing the same outfit as Rias. A Green Camouflage Sports bra and Green Camouflage booty shorts.

"Raynare?" Sean asked making her grin. (Raynare from High School DXD)

"Hello love." Raynare said waving.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here." Sean said before seeing two other girls behind him. The first was a girl with white skin short black hair and brown eyes dressed in a black T-Shirt with a pink Hoodie and white skirt. The second was dressed in the same thing as Rias and Raynare with white skin long black hair and Violet eyes. "Julie? Akeno?" Sean said surprised. (Julie from Ben 10 Alien Force and Akeno from High School DXD Not that fourth series though since I like the original versions better)

"Let me guess. More?" Ahsoka asked amused.

"Good guess. Reynare is a Fallen Angel." Sean said as Black feathered wings came from her back.

"A pleasure." Raynera said bowing.

"Akeno is a Devil like Rias." Sean said as Black Wings came from behind her.

"And what is she?" Ahsoka asked about Julie who smiled.

"She's not a combatant. She's the daughter of a Billionaire on Earth or as we call them the One percent." Sean said.

"Huh?" Ahsoka asked.

"We call those with billions the one Percent because they have the most money out of everyone in the world. They get their money from government contracts and her father donates billions to the government every year." Sean said.

"Oh I get it." Ahsoka said.

"Please tell me you four are the only ones who came here? No offense but most of you have been causing me trouble." Sean said making Raynare whistle in innocence making him suspicious. "Julie?" Sean asked knowing she wouldn't lie.

"Um...We might have brought some others...Including our favorite history collector." Julie said nervous.

"YOU WHAT!" Sean yelled.

"History collector?" Ahsoka asked.

"Why in the hell would you bring her here?" Sean asked.

"She was getting bored being stuck on Earth so we brought her with us. She's not gonna cause trouble now." Akeno said giggling.

"It's not her causing trouble I have an issue with. It's the amount of knowledge she has that concerns me if she gets taken." Sean said.

"Hold on what are you talking about?" Ahsoka asked.

Meanwhile

The Jedi along with Tarkin, Thrawn and Makarov were in the strategy room with a hologram of the galaxy.

"The Yautja will create a defense line in the event the Separatist attack Coruscant." Mundi said.

"A good strategy based on not only their physical strength but also their advanced technology. However I fear we would be wasting our only defense against the Xenomorphs since they are the only ones who are equipped to handle them at the moment." Thrawn said.

"We should focus on increasing the defense between Perlemian Trade Route and Hydian Way, which will allow us to create defense lines against further attempts by Grievous to attack Coruscant." Mace said.

"Thats not gonna do much if they use Space bridges again which is how the Xenomorphs got in the temple in the first place." Makarov said.

"Shockwave is currently developing a barrier to prevent any enemy Space Bridges from being activated on Coruscant. It's still in the works but it should work." Tarkin said.

"A rather brilliant plan if you ask me."

Makarov turned and saw a woman with white skin Green eyes and Auburn Hair that went to her legs dressed in a blue battle dress.

"Mei? I was not expecting you here." Makarov said.

"Another one?" Adi asked.

"Why ask when you already know? Her name Mei Terumi. She's a colonel like me and Tsunade. And a unique Enhanced individual." Makarov said.

"What makes her so Unique?" Kenobi asked before she shot a stream of lava out of her mouth at the floor near him making him jump back.

"Does that answer your question?" Sean asked walking in with the others.

"The enhancements of Earth never cease to amaze." Thrawn said impressed.

"You've seen mostly the Lower and Middle class enhanced people. The Triplets are on the high class but not the strongest." Sean said.

"Meaning theres enhanced people that surpass them." Plo said.

"The number of high level enhanced are kept at a low for obvious reasons." Makarov said.

"I see." Thrawn said understanding. Too many high level enhanced would cause more trouble then it was worth. "I assume however the Republic will meet these enhanced individuals when required?" Thrawn asked.

"In time." Sean said before what looked like a length of Cloth came at him only for him to grab it. "Not so fucking fast!" Sean said slamming someone on the other end down in front of him.

"OW!"

Sean looked and saw a woman in white clothing with white skin brown eyes and brown hair.

"Uzume what am I gonna do with you?" Sean asked. (Uzume from Sekirei)

"Nice to see you too hon." Uzume said grinning.

"Ugh. Lucky for you you're not the one I'm looking for. Wheres Yukari?" Sean asked.

"Looking for me?"

Sena turned and saw someone in civilian clothes who had white skin black hair and blue eyes grinning. (Yukari from Sekirei)

"Yukari what the hell are you doing here?" Sean asked walking to her.

"Oh you really think I'm gonna stay on Earth the whole time? Uh uh. Not my style." Yukari said shaking her head making him sigh.

"I asked you to stay on Earth for a reason." Sean said.

"Don't tell me your adding children to your Harem." Adi said making Yukari look offended.

"I am 18 years old Grandma!" Yukari yelled making her look even more offended while Sean snickered. (To be fair we have no idea how old she actually is and her species are said to look ageless)

"I'm not even gonna say anything." Sean said.

"What exactly makes her so important?" Tarkin asked.

"Because she's an historical archivist."

Sean turned and saw someone in a Red battle dress that was somewhat revealing. She had long Brown hair and white skin with Brown eyes.

"Mai." Sean said making her smirk at him. (Mai Shiranui from King of fighters XIII)

"An historical archivist? You mean like Optimus when he was Orion?" Kenobi said remembering this.

"Somewhat since her interest in history is a more of a hobby. And the reason I don't want her away from Earth is because of the knowledge she holds. As the old saying goes knowledge can be great power." Sean said.

"Or more accurate the knowledge she holds can lead to weapons or items of great power am I correct?" Tarkin asked.

"Bingo. During ancient times hundreds of weapons and items were hidden by the clan to keep them out of the wrong hands. Some of these items they made others were made by those who desired peace or power. When these people fell because of these items the Clan hid them in ancient temples all over the Earth. And Yukari knows where every single one of them are." Sean said making her grin.

"And you wish to keep her on Earth to keep her out of Separatist hands. Understandable but I believe perhaps she would be safer here. Earth's military is spread out since joining the war and only 5% stayed to keep the planet safe. The safest place she could be is where a majority of the Republic's military is." Thrawn said.

"Hmm. I suppose." Sean said.

"And add to the fact if she does possess the locations of these ancient relics we should secure them. Last thing we need is the Red Scorpions securing them for their own gain. And if their like the Cybertron Relics they may have some uses like the Star Saber." Thrawn said as Sean grabbed it.

"Mmm. There are many relics of the past that hold dangerous powers. Some nearly even destroyed entire countries in the blink of an eye." Sean said.

"All the more reason why we should secure them to prevent the Red Scorpions from using them." Tarkin said making him sigh.

"All right. Yukari see if you can locate the more concerning ones. Those will be top priority." Sean said making her grin before an alert came up. "Oh what now?" Sean asked before Clone Trooper Bly appeared in Hologram form.

"Sir, we may have a problem. We believe the Separatists have developed a new droid." Bly said.

"What kind of Droid?" Aayla asked.

"Uh...It's best if you see yourself. We have the remains of one in the lab." Bly said ending hsi transmission.

"Why am I not gonna like this?" Sean asked as they left.

Later

"What the hell?" Sean asked seeing a machine that looked similar to a human but was missing the top half of the skull.

"This thing cut through my men like we were nothing till we started blasting it. And it had some kind of black liquid form that was just as dangerous when it separated from this thing." Bly said.

"Damn thing looks like a terminator knock off." Reznov said. (Which it is. This is a Rev-7 from Terminator Dark Fate. I like the movie but I hate that they killed off John Connor so damn fast)

"A what?" Mace asked.

"This." Sean said showing a hologram of a Terminator. "It's from another movie series back on Earth. Only this one looks different. I always hated knock offs." Sean said.

"I find it rather Odd that Dooku would make a new droid based on a movie." Tarkin said.

"I don't think he did. I think Grid is behind this and most likely just looked it up to find some ideas." Sean said as the droid/Terminator was scanned. "According to this things memory bank it's called a Rev-7 and theres another being developed called a Rev-9 even stronger then this. The liquid Bly described is easy to destroy with Conventional weapons with a shot to the head." Sean said.

"If Grid is making these new droids to add to the Separatists it will cause some problems." Mace said.

"I think I might have an idea." Sean said as everyone dispersed.

"You're thinking of contacting them?" Shockwave asked.

"You got a better Idea? I'm all ears." Sean said.

Meanwhile at the Senate

"Chancellor I had nothing to do with giving Connolly that tape." Burtoni said acting innocent.

"I find that hard to believe. You have always had it out for our Supreme Commander since he convinced Earth to join the War effort. At every turn you've made your intentions rather clear. It stops now. Am I understood?" Palpatine said making her frown.

"No, I don't understand. That boy worked for Dooku for three years and just claims he was spying on him. I don't buy it. I'm not so easily swayed by his words." Burtoni said before a Space Bridge opened up.

"Hmm?" Palpatine asked before a small group of Rev-7's without the liquid metal and Battle droids rushed through before it closed. "Oh my goodness." Palpatine said in shock before one of the Rev-7's grabbed Burtoni and threw her.

"AHHH!" Burtoni screamed as she was throwing into a statue. (HAHAHA!)

All over the Senate Space Bridges opened up as Droids and Rev-7's rushed through.

"We have taken the building sir." A Droid said to the only Rev-9 who nods before a hologram of Sean and other higher ups appeared.

"I'm gonna go on a Limb and guess you're the only Rev-9 currently active." Sean said.

"Correct. We have taken the Senate building as well a majority of senators. You will have them back when you meet our demands. Release every member of the Separatist alliance you have captured." The Rev-9 said shocking most.

"We cannot agree to these terms!" Yularen said.

"For every ten minutes you do not agree to the terms a Senator will be..." The Rev-9 tried to say before a space bridge opened up behind him.

"Uh are we getting backup?" A droid asked.

(Insert Terminator Genisys main Theme right here. Best version is by Andy Y on Youtube)

Stepping through the Space Bridge was an Actual terminator known as a T-800.

"What the?" A droid tried to say before its head was grabbed and crushed making it scream in pain.

the Rev-9 Went to attack it but both got into a dead lock before the T-800 put it in a head lock tightly.

"You are Terminated." The T-800 said before pulling the head right off. (As the old saying goes you can't beat the original)

"Oh my goodness." Palpatine said impressed.

"Stay here...I'll be back." The T-800 said before leaving.

In the senate other Space Bridges opened up before a silver Liquid figure rushed out with bladed arms cutting the droids to pieces.

"FIRE!" A super Battle Droid said firing at it but the blasters just went right through it before it rushed through them cutting them to pieces.

Another Portal opened up before a female looking Terminator walked out.

"Uh oh." A droid said before her right arm turned into a cannon and blasted them. "AHHHH!" The droids yelled.

Outside

"The hell?" Reznov said in shock seeing the security cameras of the Original Terminators fighting against the Knock offs.

Sean however only grinned.

"You had something to do with this didn't you?" Tarkin asked amused.

"A little. Though I'll admit they weren't programed for combat...Clearly they've evolved." Sean said.

The remaining droids were destroyed before the Republic's forces rushed in.

(End song)

Later

"My my. You never cease to amaze me with every creation you make." Palpatine said to Sean in his office with a few others.

"Uh I made these things based off an old favorite movie series of mine I'll admit...But I didn't design them for combat. Me, Shockwave, Soundwave and Ratchet built Skynet for another purpose." Sean said.

"Oh?" Thrawn asked.

"I designed this Skynet for the sole purpose of rebuilding Cybertron. Their on a distant planet thats not too far away from Cybertron. Once a large amount was made they would help with rebuilding the planet. I'm surprised they went against they're programing." Sean said before a holographic woman appeared. (Skynet form from Terminator Salvation)

"Not against but rather improved. As the war across the galaxy raged and Cybertron joining the Republic we began to see that even if we achieved our programing and rebuilt Cybertron the War may reach it and undo our work." Skynet said.

"So you evolved and created soldiers for combat." Palpatine said.

"Indeed. Once the War is over we will resume our primary task to rebuild cybertron to its former glory." Skynet said.

"I see. In any event since Grid has clearly created this Rev's as they were called to reinforce the Droid army we'll need Skynet to counter them." Sean said.

Later

"So now we have our own Droid army." Kota said.

"Not droids. Terminators who think like living beings and can act like them." Sean said as they stood in the strategy room. "While not what I originally designed them for they can indeed help." Sean said.

"I agree. With these Rev's as their called in the Droid army it makes it that much more difficult." Mace said.

"Every time we gain a new ally so do they or make them. At this rate the Clone wars may never end." Aayla said.

"It took six years before World War 2 ended with 65 million casualties. And Pendulum wars on Sera lasted 79 years with even more so. You can't rush through war hoping to end is so soon. You have to be patient and know eventually it will end." Sean said.

"I agree." Mace said before an alert came up.

"What is it?" Tarkin asked before Julia appeared.

"We've just received an encoded transmission from the Separatists." Julia said before it was played showing Grievous and Ventress talking to one another But Sean saw someone who had strange metal armor on holding a large war axe making him frown.

"The Clone planet of Kamino will be a dangerous target." Ventress said.

"Just make sure you hold up your half of the mission. We must stop the production of new clones to reduce the growing number in the Republic's army." Grievous said.

"The attack will begin in two days my friends. Our forces will be gathered by then." The armored man said before the video ended.

"Kamino." Mace said.

"They're going to attack our home planet." Rex said.

"The Separatists are taking quite the chance even considering this." Kenobi said.

"With all due respect, general, if someone comes to our home, they better be carrying a big blaster." Rex said.

"I concur with Captain Rex, sir. This is personal for us clones." Cody said.

"We shall ensure Kamino is secure. We have two days to prepare. Though I am curious about this new individual." Thrawn said.

"The one with the Axe?" Kota asked.

"Indeed. I've never seen him before." Thrawn said

"We know who he is." Makarov said gaining their attention.

"His name is Steppenwolf." Sean said.

"How do you both know him?" Mundi asked.

"During your travels to the unknown regions?" Adi asked.

"No...Everyone on Earth knows about him and his army." Makarov said.

"Hmm?" Kenobi said.

"3000 years ago Earth was attacked by a dark evil from the planet known as Apokolips. They lived to conquer and their first target was Earth. Led by a monster known as Darkseid and his army called Parademons." Sean said. (From Justice League 2017. I like both Steppenwolf and the Parademons from that movie They had good design)

"I thought only Mandalore knew about Earth." Mundi said.

"They came across Earth by Chance. It wasn't a war Darkseid started it was a fight for survival. Humanity had come together for the very first time. The clans of Earth and even the gods themselves fought against him. My father killed Darkseid in combat and a majority of his Generals were killed...Save one." Sean said.

"Steppenwolf." Aayla said.

"Now he's returned and sided with the Separatist since Earth is against them." Sean said.

"Meaning the balance of power has shifted again." Mace said.

"Maybe not. Some of Darkseid's warriors were brainwashed to serve him. After he was killed their minds were free. Most left to get as far away from anything to do with him. Others stayed behind hoping to be forgiven for their actions." Makarov said.

"And I assume these warriors don't age like most people?" Yularen asked.

"Yup. I know where one is and knowing her she's always up for a fight. Add to the timeline of when this invasion begins means we can better prepare." Sean said.

Later

Sean's Ebon Hawk exited Hyper Space arriving back at Earth.

"Ah Home Sweet home." Sean said smiling as he landed in Florida like before.

"I'll never understand why we keep coming here." Ahsoka said as they got off.

"What are you kidding? Nice weather the sun is almost always out and view of the ocean? Who wouldn't want to stay here?" Sean asked making her grin.

"True. So who are we looking for?" Ahsoka asked as Aayla, Ivy, Sabine and Revy got off.

"The one I was talking about lives around here. She's a personal trainer for Cadets." Sean said.

"And trust us she's a lot stronger then she looks." Revy said.

"And we're looking for a few others who live in this area." Sean said.

"Other enhanced?" Aayla asked.

"Mostly." Sean said before they came to a training facility.

Inside they found a tall woman giving orders to the Cadets.

"Come on ladies move! You want to join the war? Step it up!"

"You haven't changed at all Barda." Sean said gaining her attention before looking at him smirking making her grin. (Big Barda from JLU)

"Like you would have me any other way." Barda said walking to him before kissing him. "I take it this isn't a social visit." Barda said.

"No. Theres an incoming attack on the planet Kamino in two days." Sean said.

"So? Sounds like you can handle it. I'm always up for a fight but..."

"Steppenwolf is involved in it." Sean said making her freeze.

"How..."

"We always knew he would be back eventually. You know his tactics more then anyone since you were set free. We need your help." Sean said.

"All right. I'll get my gear." Barda said leaving.

"She...Took that well." Sabine said.

"You would be the same if you had done horrifying actions under his commander. Ok so Barda is coming so we have an edge. Revy I want you and Ahsoka to look for Psylocke. Knowing her she's in the training room making sure her skills are in perfect shape. Ivy you and Aayla will find Moka. If Camula is involved in this attack we'll need her help." Sean said.

"Who's Moka?" Aayla asked.

"A vampire who has no problems with the Accords my father set up for Vampires and humans to coexist peacefully." Sean said as they all left.

"And what about us?" Sabine asked.

"We're looking for three people in the Assassination division. Despite what most may believe mostly in the Jedi a group like this is essential to keep the peace by eliminating dangerous targets that threaten innocent people." Sean said as they arrived at a large building with a knife as a logo. "Welp time to face the music." Sean said making her grin.

"I assume they hold a grudge against you leaving for three years?" Sabine asked.

"One of them." Sean said as they entered.

"Hello. Can I help you?" A female voice said around the corner of the kitchen.

"Leone?" Sean said making someone dash out front. She had white skin short blonde hair and golden eyes.

"Sean!" Leone yelled pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

"YEOW!" Sean yelled in pain making Sabine giggle.

"Oops." Leone said letting him go. "Sorry." Leone said sheepishly.

"I swear you and Starfire are exactly the same. No restraint." Sean said.

"You make it sound like a bad thing."

Sean looked and saw a woman with white skin long black hair and Red eyes.

"Hello Akame." Sean said making her smile. "Wheres Mine?" Sean asked not seeing her.

"I think she's upstairs." Leone said as he went up before she dashed at Sabine. "So...You a new girl?" Leone asked making her grin.

"Nah we're just good friends...For now." Sabine said making her giggle. (A reminder her hair is currently the season 2 version since its my favorite)

Sean walked up the stairs before coming to a room.

"Mine." Sean said walking in before pausing seeing a woman who had white skin long pink hair and pink eyes currently in her underwear before she blushed up a storm and grabbed a big gun.

"AHHHHH!" Mine screamed as she blasted him.

Sabine and the others felt the building shake from that blast.

"And she's the one who's holding a big grudge." Sabine said.

"Mostly." Leone said.

"MMMMM!" Sean groaned in annoyance as a massive hole was seen in his chest before it healed along with his armor. "I'm not sure I deserved THAT." Sean said.

"THE HELL YOU DIDN'T! Who do you think you are! You disappear for Three years and then when your found you don't come back and when you do you don't KNOCK!" Mine yelled.

"Ok thats fair on that last part. But did you really have to put a fucking hole in my chest?" Sean asked making her growl before stomping over to him. "What?" Sean asked expecting the worst when she pulled him into a kiss before pulling back.

"Ok I'm good." Mine said making him roll his eyes.

"I swear." Sean said.

Soon Mine was dressed and both went downstairs where Leone and Akame were at. (All three are from Akame Ga Kill! I just recently started watching it and now I can see why so many people recommended I make a story based on it. I have some ideas)

"So whats up? This a personal visit?" Leone asked having her breasts bounce making him snort while Sabine giggled.

"Hardly. Theres an incoming attack on Kamino in 2 days. I need some extra help to make sure it stays secured. If it falls into enemy hands it will put us at a disadvantage since they provide a constant supply of troops." Sean said.

"Oh I see. I'm in." Leone said.

"Of course you are." Sean said before Akame agreed before Mine sighed and nods. "Good lets head back to the ship." Sean said as they left.

Arriving back at the Ebon hawk they saw two others with the group. The first had long silver hair white skin and red eyes dressed in the same outfit as Rias, Raynare and Akeno. The second had white skin long black hair with purple streaks added to it and blue eyes.

"Moka, Psylocke." Sean said getting them to smile. (Moka from Rosario + Vampire and the inner version and Psylocke from X men Apocalypse movie)

"Nice to see you again." Moka said grinning at him.

"Been busy. Lets head back." Sean said as they went inside before the Ebon Hawk left the planet.

2 days later

In deep space a large Separatist fleet was heading for Kamino lead by General Grievous. Ventress in Hologram form along with Julius Blood, Camula, Aku and Grid were also in Hologram form.

"All is ready, General." Ventress said.

"Good. We will attack Tipoca city first." Grievous said.

"I have the exact location of the DNA room and Trooper barracks." Ventres said.

"Both shall be annihilated under my hand." Grievous said.

"You mean our hand." Aku said glaring at him.

"Dooku assigned all of us this mission." Camula said.

"But of course. We must stop the production of new clones if we are to gain an advantage against the Republic." Grievous said.

"A logical motive." Grid said.

"Must you always speak like a machine?" Aku asked annoyed.

"Enough." Julius said glaring at them before their transmission ended.

"Are the Aqua Droids ready for phase 2 of the plan?" Ventress asked to a hooded person who had the Red Scorpion on the back.

"Yes mistress."

Ventress looked outside showing they were in a water tank under the city they were gonna attack when a Republic cruiser docked at the city loading off various troops including the Terminators.

"So this is Kamino. Very impressive." Sean said as Shaak Ti the Prime Minister and Viktor Reznov walked to them.

"Sean, Welcome to Kamino." Shaak Ti said with a smile.

"Greetings Supreme Commander." Lama Su said with respect.

"Hey dad." Reznov said to his father.

"It is good to see you boys again." Viktor said.

"I wish our arrival was under more pleasant circumstances. We have reason to believe Grievous is planning an attack on Kamino." Sean said.

"But the Blockade is far too strong. They would not dare." Lama Su said.

"Don't underestimate them." Sean said as the troops spread out to find positions for the obvious battle.

"Commander?" Heavy said approaching him with his squad.

"Well look who it is." Sean said.

"Whats going one, sir?" Fives asked.

"Theres an invasion coming to Kamino. I need you four in sniper position." Sean said.

"Right away, sir." Heavy said as they rushed off.

"Commander Colt." Sean said getting the ARC trooper's attention. "You and your men are with me in one of the hangers while ARC trooper Havoc will be with Sargent Fenix and Delta." Sean said.

"Yes, sir." Colt said.

Above the planet

A large blockade of mixed ships stood guard over the planet led by Infinity and the Super Start Destroyer now known as the Avenger.

Thrawn was on the Avenger waiting before a large number of Separatists arrived.

Leading the space battle was None other then Admiral Trench who had survived his battle with major damage now having Cybernetic arms and an eye.

"Attack formation Echo Three." Trench said to Attea.

"Everything is ready for the invasion." Attea said.

"Commence attack." Trench said before his cruisers attacked the blockade with everything they had.

Thrawn was observing the attack before a clone approached him.

"The Separatist fleet is pressing their attack, sir."

"Contact command at Tipoca city." Thrawn said.

On the planet

The invasion alarms went off before Turok and Sofia got into their fighters before taking off.

In the command room Sean and the others looked at the space battle.

"Shore up our defenses." Cody said.

"Odd. The fleet is not as large as I expected." Tarkin said.

"Hmm. Begin the air strike." Sean said.

"Yes, sir." Rex said.

Up in space Turok led the space battle.

"Good to have ya kid. Ready for some fun?" Air Raid asked.

"You know me Air Raid. I'm more suited for battle then being stuck in a command center." Turok said as he led his forces against the Separatists.

"Hmm." Sean said observing the enemy fleet before he spotted something on the command ship.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me. Trench." Sean said showing his symbol on the ship.

"He survived?" Mace asked.

"Guess I shouldn't be surprised since its not the first time he's done this." Sean said.

Turok blasted some of the cruisers before some parts came off and drifted to the planet.

"Incoming debris." Baird said.

"Trench seems to be sacrificing his ships in favor of protecting his command ship." Shaak Ti said.

"I don't like this." Sean said.

The debris landed in the ocean before it drifted. As it drifted down to the bottom several ships known as Trident class assault ships were revealed as Ventress's ship made her way to them.

"Reinforcements have arrived."

"Send out the Aqua Droids to assemble the assault craft." Ventress said.

Turok pressed his attack against the Separatists before more debris fell to the planet.

"I'm gonna press the attack." Turok said.

"Turok, hold on. It's too easy. Trench would never attack so recklessly." Mace said.

"Master, The battle's up here in space, not down there."

"I agree with Mace on this Turok. Theres something off." Sean said.

"I shall go and investigate." Obi-Wan said.

"That won't be necessary." Tarkin said before opening a space bridge outside before Zilla rushed out and jumped into the ocean. "If there is indeed something in the Debris Zilla will find it and defend himself." Tarkin said as a Camera view appeared from a small camera on the nose.

"Nothing so far." Mace said.

"Only you guys would worry about falling debris." Turok said.

"Hold up." Sean said before Aqua droids were seen assembling assault craft from the wreckage. "Well thats new. Their using the debris to hide an invasion force to get past the blockade. Not bad." Sean said before a portal opened up and Kaiju came out and attacked Zilla forcing him to the surface and roared as he battled with the Kaiju. "Turok, the City is about to be attacked! Get back here!" Sean said.

"On my way." Turok said leaving while Sofia continued the assault.

Multiple space Bridged opened up before Godzilla and a few other Titans that could fight in the water and the Air appeared. (I forgot to add the list on which Titans would be in this story last Chapter. I'll have that up this time at the bottom)

The tridents landed on top of the city before their drills started spinning before ramming into the buildings.

"Get ready." Marcus said before it opened up revealing several Xenomophs who screeched before charging in.

"XENOS!" Dom yelled as they fired on them before another drill hit the hanger sending in Aqua Droids and Nexos.

"We need backup in hanger E." Marcus said on the comms.

"On our way." Padduk said rushing in with his men.

Sean was in Hanger D when a drill pushed forward before releasing another wave of Xenos and the cloaked figure who rushed at him.

"Who the hell are you?" Sean asked before he took off his cloak revealing to be a red robotic Cyborg.

"I have been waiting for my revenge since you robed me of my place as Clan Leader Kruger."

"Wait a minute. Sektor?" Sean asked seeing the former leader of the Lin Kuei. (Mortal Kombat 9 version)

"Who is he?" Rey asked rushing to him.

"Sektor. Former leader of the Lin Kuei clan before I stepped in. I found proof he was working for Abigor back in the day willingly and exposed him before he tried to turn the entire clan into Cyborg." Sean said glaring at him.

"I am the Lin Kuei! More Stealth-full then the night..."

"More deadly then the dawn I've heard this BS before." Sean said getting into fighting position.

Meanwhile

Camula laughed as she sent out smaller Kaiju against the Republics forces.

"Yes tear them to pieces." Camula said before she was kicked back by someone making her growl before she saw it was Moka making her grin. "Ah...Moka." Camula said.

"You haven't changed at all." Moka said glaring at her.

"Is that anyway to talk to your own mother?" Camula asked amused.

"You gave up that right when you killed father and innocent people for mere amusement." Moka said.

"We vampires once used to be feared across the world. Then that fool Draco took that fear away and your father let him. He was weak." Camula said making her growl.

Julius blood slashed through a large number of Clones before a hammer was thrown in his face making him skid back before he growled as Hephaestus was seen before his hammer came back to his hand.

"It's been a long time Hephaestus. I haven't seen you in 300 years." Blood said getting into fighting position.

"I nearly killed you then and I'll make sure I do it this time." Hephaestus said.

"Please. I've been around for 2000 years and killed thousands of members of every clan including yours." Blood said before they charged at each other.

Aku fought against a large number of Gears before a blade clashed with his making him look and narrowed his eyes.

"Ashi." Aku said seeing his own daughter who growled before kicking him back. "You disappoint me. I had the greatest of expectations for you. Out of all the seven of you your sisters died serving me." Aku said making her roar before clashing with him before Psylocke rushed in and a blade made of her own energy appeared before slashing Aku making him growl.

"Ashi. Let me handle this. Your emotions are clouded in this." Psylocke said making her frown before rushing off.

"Such a disappointment." Aku said before they fought one another.

Sean and Sektor continued to fight while Rey fought against a large number of Nexos before Sean head-butted Sektor before kneeing him making him groan as he slashed off an arm.

"ARGH!" Sektor yelled in pain.

"You will never win." Sean said before he vanished.

"Sean there aren't enough droids to take out the city. Their trying to distract us." Kenobi said on the Comms.

"Rey get to the DNA chamber and secure it." Sean said.

"Right." Rey said rushing off.

Marcus yelled as he shot several Xenos trying to hold them back from getting inside before a plasma shot killed one making him look and saw the Yautja who roared before charging in.

"Hanger is almost secure." Marcus said on Comms before 99 rushed in with some medical supplies.

"Thanks 99. Get to Heavy and his team. They'll need extra supplies." Havoc said.

"Right away." 99 said rushing off.

Norris's men led by Davis were fighting off against the Droids before he was all that was left making him growl before trying to shoot the rest but gasped when he started choking curtsey of Ventress. (A reminder. This Davis is one of the soldiers who hate Sean and tried to kill him when he was 5)

"Wait! I can help you kill Kruger. He's my enemy as well." Davis said making her smirk before activating her lightsaber and cut his head off.

"I'll kill him myself without help." Ventress said before Grid approached her.

"It would have been logical to accept his aid." Grid said.

"Hardly. He just wanted to save his own skin. Most likely would have told us things we already know." Ventress said.

"I find your argument...Logical." Grid said making her grin. "The DNA room is close by. You shall secure it." Grid said.

"Why not destroy it?" Ventress asked.

"The DNA could unlock new possibilities for us. Possible even help me improve my Rev's." Grid said.

"I see. I shall secure the DNA. You head out to help Grievous." Ventress said.

Outside

Godzilla roared as he tore off the head of one of the Kaiju before Komoda jumped up and breather atomic breath at one of the Tridents destroying it and the Xenos inside.

Sean rushed up before seeing Blood fight against Hephaestus before blasting him with force lightning making him roar before glaring at him and charged at him before their blades clashed.

"Secure the Command Center! I'll hold him off." Sean said getting him to leave.

Heavy and his group were holding off the Droids and Nexos at their position.

"Keep firing. We can beat these guys." Heavy said before 99 rushed to them.

"I brought you some ammo." 99 said.

"Is there a better spot from here. A better position?" Fives asked.

"Nexos!" Heavy yelled seeing them appear.

"Grenads." 99 said pointing to his bag before Cut up threw one blowing them up.

"Nice work 99." Heavy said.

"Look out theres more." 99 said as a shadow appeared before it was seen as Cadets.

"Cadets? What are you doing here?" Fives asked.

"We got separated from our group."

"Where were they taking you?" Cutup asked.

"The Barracks."

"I know the best way there." 99 said.

Barda in her armor fought against Steppenwolf who looked amused.

"Why fight for the weaklings? You were once one of my best warriors." Steppenwolf mocked making her roar before slamming him into a wall.

"Not by choice!" Barda roared.

Zilla came out of the ocean and roared as multiple ships came from a space Bridge only to be shot down by his atomic breath.

Sean and Blood continued to fight against one another before Sean kneed him in the chest making him groan before stabbing him in the chest making him roar in pain.

"I will finish what my father started." Sean said about to finish it when he was blasted back by Grid.

"Not today." Grid said before they vanished making him growl before More Kaiju came out.

"You cannot hope to defeat my army Kruger." Camula said as she fought against her daughter.

Mine and Akame looked at the large monster and the former whimpered in fear.

"Thats ugly." Mine said.

(Insert Spike's arana from Spyro Ripto's rage. Original version not remake I like it better)

Suddenly shooting out the ocean was a large Water Dragon who roared at the Kaiju.

"What?" Camula said in shock before her Kaiju started attacking this dragon only for them to get caught inside a large bubble of water before it started shrinking. Doing so started crushing them due to the enormous amounts of pressure before it exloaded sending their guts everywhere.

"Ew." Sean said disgusted seeing a large chunk in front of him.

"You are exactly like your mother."

Sean turned and saw a woman with Tan skin Ocean blue hair and ocean blue eyes.

"And you would be?" Sean asked.

"Atlanta Kruger. One of the elders of the clan." Atlanta said before another Kaiju appeared behind them only to get grabbed by a Black female dragon who bit the head off. "And that would be another." Atlanta said before Steppenwolf landed in front of them as Barda threw him.

"The son of Draco Kruger. I will have my revenge on you for your father killing my master." Steppenwolf said glaring at him.

"Come and try." Sean said pulling out his Star Saber before charging at each other.

(End song)

Meanwhile

99 led Heavy's squad and the Cadets to the barracks.

"What are we gonna do?"

"A Separatist victory means Death for all of us. The Cadet is right, what are we going to do?" 99 asked.

"We fight." Rex said as he and Cody walked in.

"But our training's not finished."

"Look around. We're one in the same. Same heart. Same Blood. And my blood is boiling for a fight." Heavy said.

"This is our home. This is our fight." Echo said.

"What about weapons."

"The armory. Just a few corridors away, here in the barracks. I could retrieve all the firepower that we'd need. So, who wants to blast some droids?" 99 asked making them grin.

Meanwhile

Nexos had arrived outside the command room before Shaak Ti pulled out her lightsaber and attacked before Embo and Sugi attacked as well.

"The Separatists are spread out. Press our offensive." Viktor Reznov said.

Ventress arrived at the DNA room before she finally secured the DNA of Jango Fett making her smirk before she sensed someone behind her.

"I was beginning to think my presence went unnoticed." Ventress said turning and saw Rey with her lightsaber activated.

"You'll want to put that back." Rey said making her snort before activating her lightsabers.

"Killing you...Will be a pleasure." Ventress said before charging at her.

Sean roared as he slashed his sword at a large number of Xenos before a Nexo Walker appeared.

"Kill it!" Padduk yelled.

"You need to aim for the DNA containers." Pox said on the Comms.

"The what?" Sean asked.

"The huge hanging things below it." Pox said.

"You mean...Shoot it in the balls? Oh thats just wrong." Sean said before slashing it anyway making it fall over. (That is how you kill it in Destroy all humans Path of the Furon)

Grievous and his droids walked through the halls before one of his droids knocked on a wall.

"Get those doors open and scare the remaining clones out of hiding." Grievous said before the doors opened and Heavy and his team blasted them before rushing inside.

"All too easy." Grievous said before.

"Define easy." Sean said behind him making him look and glared.

"Kruger." Grievous said activating four lightsabers. "I will enjoy killing you and taking your star Saber." Grievous said before they charged at one another.

Heavy and his team were in position before they started blasting the droids.

"Cadets now!" Rex yelled getting them from above to come out and started blasting the droids.

Sean and Grievous continued their fight before Sean slashed off two arms making him roar in pain before Sean stabbed his sword down.

"You can't kill me anyway so why bother?" Sean asked before Grievous stabbed him in the chest but had no effect making him sigh in annoyance before kicking him back. "You may be the general of the entire Separatist army but even you can't kill me with weapons of science." Sean said making him roar before running away before he followed.

Heavy and his team continued to hold off the droids before they were on their last grenade.

"Last one make it count." Cody said.

"I'll get more." 99 said rushing off to get more.

"99, you can't." Rex said.

"I'm a soldier like you!" 99 said rushing off. "This is what I was bred for." 99 said before he took a shot to the leg.

"99! No!" Heavy yelled.

He was about to get back up when someone stood above him making him look and saw Leone who smiled.

"Well, you're not afraid are you?" Leone asked making him grin.

"No ma'am." 99 said before she placed him against the wall out of fire.

"I'll handle this." Leone said before she took on the form of lion like appearance before she rushed in and tore the Droids apart.

"Whoa. She's good." Cutup said.

Sean roared as he slashed at Grievous as they were outside before one of the Tridents took down the platform.

"WHOA!" Sean yelled as he fell into the ocean making Grievous laugh before he got on a Ship from Kamino and flew off not seeing Sean on Zilla's head.

"Hello." Sean said to his creation.

"Sean, We've pushed the Separatist to the main hanger." Shaak Ti said on Comms.

"Any sign of Ventress? Pretty sure she went for the DNA chamber." Sean asked.

"No sign." Shaak Ti said.

Rey and Ventress continued their fight till they were outside before Rey kicked out Ventress's legs making her fall and dropped the DNA before Rey grabbed it making Ventress roar trying to slash her before pushing her down making her lose it. Ventres used the force to get it but a Yautja grabbed it and snarled at her before more of his kind surrounded her.

"I suppose you want me to surrender." Ventress said.

"I plan to let them skin you is more accurate." Rey said as their Plasma Casters aimed at her.

"Not today child." Ventress said using the force to push them back before jumping on the ship Grievous was on.

"We failed." Grievous said angered.

Sean pulled out a holodisk as Attea appeared clearly pissed off that she lost again.

"Next time Kruger you won't get so lucky." Attea said before he took off his helmet.

"Thats what you said last time little froggy. Bye." Sean said waving making her roar in rage before what was left of the fleet retreated. "HAHAHAHA! She makes it too easy to tease her." Sean said.

Later

Heavy and his team stood in front of Sean along with Rex and Cody.

"You four really stepped up today." Sean said impressed.

"We did what any clone would do, sir." Heavy said.

"True but you four did more then you realize. Which is why...as of today you four are promoted to ARC trooper." Sean said shocking them. "And Heavy...You are officially being promoted to Lieutenant. You and your squad will be under my command from now on." Sean said making him grin.

"Thank you sir...But I have a request if you don't mind." Heavy said.

"Oh?" Sean asked.

"Our friend 99 was never able to join the army because of an accident as he was cloned. I was hoping that..." Heavy tried to say.

"That I could fix his deformity and have him in a better position? Such as training other clones?" Sean asked.

"Yes again if you don't mind." Heavy said making him grin.

"I think I can do that. You four are dismissed." Sean said as they left.

"Lieutenant huh?" Rex asked amused.

"He's earned the right as an officer. If you'll excuse me." Sean said walking away.

The Prime Minister was going over the damages with a few of his people before Sean arrived.

"Commander Kruger. The people of Kamino owe you a debt for saving us from the Separatists." Lama Su said.

"Just doing my job sir." Sean said.

"If you ever have a request we will gladly help." Lama Su said making Sean think.

"Well...There is one thing you could help me with. I have a project in the works and perhaps some of your scientists that you could spare may be able to help." Sean said.

"Oh? What sort of project?" Lama Su asked.

"One thats right up your people's expertise." Sean said.

Hephaestus was talking with the two Krugers who had returned before Sean approached them.

"So this Atlanta is a Water using Dragon what about the other?" Sean asked as woman with Long black hair White skin and Blood Red eyes was next to them.

"This is Cynder another Elder and one who specializes the Dark Element. Unlike Abigor's black magic her's is meant to help people." Hephaestus said.

Later

Viktor was heading for Sean's office when he went inside seeing him and Tarkin.

"Do you have anything to report?" Sean asked.

"I do. Something odd is going on at the Cloning facilities like we suspected. I checked the order in which the clone army was placed almost 13 years ago. The person who placed it died before the order was made." Viktor said.

"Hmm. If Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas was killed before the order was placed...Who placed the order?" Tarkin asked.

"Add that to many growing questions we seem to get lately. I trust the clones completely I know they would never willingly betray the Jedi or the Republic...But what if theres something we're not seeing?" Sean asked.

"Captain, see if you can dig deeper into the Cloners to see if theres something their hiding like a part of the facility you have no access to." Tarkin said.

"I will see what I can find." Viktor said.

"Hmm." Sean said before an alert came up. "What is it?" Sean asked as Thrawn appeared.

"I believe Miss Yukari may have found the first ancient Relic that could help us in the war." Thrawn said.

"She always was fast." Sean said as they left.

"The object she's found is an ancient relic from the more ancient days of the clan long before Abigor." Thrawn said.

"And what exactly is this Relic?" Mace asked before the image of a brain in the form of a blue like jewel appeared.

"The stone of infinite knowledge and wisdom." Thrawn said making Sean frown as he took off his helmet. (Basically the Brain of Thoth from the Movie gods of Egypt I recommend watching it and looking the image up but its limited on Google Images)

"I'm having trouble locating its exact location but..." Yukari said.

"I already know where it is." Sean said surprising some.

"Oh?" Tarkin asked.

"It's at the old Clan estate where I grew up for the first five years of my life." Sean said surprising most.

"Oh thats gonna make this...Difficult since David and the others are..." Aayla said.

"I can take you there." Sean said.

"Are you sure? You don't have to. We can wait till they come back." Revy said knowing how he felt about that place.

"We don't have that kind of time. The knowledge the jewel posses could turn the tide of the war in our favor." Sean said.

"I will assemble a group with us." Mace said leaving.

Later

A space bridge opened up where the old Clan estate was before Sean and the others came out and most were treated with a disturbing sight. Dead bodies all over the place.

"What happened here?" Ahsoka asked.

"These the members of the Side Branch. The ones who were slaughtered almost 15 years ago." Sean said.

"No one bothered to bury them?" Kenobi asked.

"Would you bury the monsters who made life living hell for this planet for five years?" Sean asked walking forward.

"Spread out and form a permitter." Heavy said to the men who did just that.

Sean kicked down the door to a building before walking inside before he came to a certain room that clearly belonged to a child making him frown as he picked up a wooden sword and sighed before a hand was placed on his shoulder making him turn and saw it was Adi who looked concerned.

"This was your room wasn't it?" Adi asked.

"Yeah. I was the only child of the entire clan back in those days. Lets just find that jewel and get out." Sean said as he left.

"So what are we looking for exactly?" Tarkin asked before Sean slammed his fist in the ground before pulling an entrance out.

"Out of sight out of mind as the old saying goes." Sean said as they went down.

Walking down a tunnel they saw various statues and artwork down the halls.

"I must say the Kruger's certainly had good taste in art." Tarkin said making Sean chuckle.

"Believe or not we didn't build this place. In Truth another Clan did for us back in the old days." Sean said.

"Oh?" Kenobi asked

"We call them the Naknada. Six armed beings who were incredibly strong. They designed all the temples long before Technology out of respect for the clan since most back then were afraid of their appearance but my father convinced them not to judge by appearance." Sean said before they came to a large door made of Gold. (Naknada are from Mortal Kombat 11)

"And spared no expense from the look of it." Aayla said before Sean pulled the lever before it slowly opened up.

"The Jewel is inside...Here?" Sean asked as the door opened up seeing a large statue holding out something but there was nothing there.

"It's gone?" Kenobi asked.

"Abigor must have taken it when the clan fell." Tarkin said.

"No. If he had it he would have had 15 years to use it by now. No I think someone else took it or hide it away for good measure. One of the elders most likely." Sean said.

"If thats so we need to find them before Abigor." Tarkin said.

"I agree." Sean said as they left before the doors closed.

Later

Thrawn frowned as he looked over the Data on the Jewel.

"Something on your mind?" Tarkin asked.

"Yes. The Jewel is said to hold infinite knowledge and wisdom. And yet if one of the Elders of the clan had it why didn't they use it. They could and restored the honor of the clan. Which makes me believe none of them actually have it." Thrawn said.

"If thats true and none of them have it. Who does?" Tarkin asked.

"Thats the mystery. I believe perhaps Draco Kruger has something to do with this. Perhaps he knew of Abigor's intentions and hid the Jewel away. Either at a different temple...Or with someone he knew and trusted with it. And if thats the case who would he trust it to?" Thrawn asked.

Meanwhile

Sean sighed as he got into bed with Leone who was in the nude.

"You ok?" Leone asked.

"Yeah...Just tired." Sean said as they laid down before the lights wen off and sleep claimed them both.

However as they slept Sean's head started to glow blue before the form of the Jewel he was after was seen in his head.

 **Authors Note: Well now we know what happened the the Jewel. Draco placed it inside his own son which explains why he's so smart and wise for his age even with the blood of the dragons in him. I'd say this was a very good chapter with the twists and action involved and new allies and enemies made in this. Now Next Chapter was supposed to be the Zillo Beast but I decided to hold that off after Next Chapter for the episode when Padme tried to make peace with the Separatist and nearly** **succeeded. I have something special planned out for that. Now heres a list of Both Megazords and Titans added to the story and what series the Titans are from.**

 **Megazord list**

 **Astro Megazord**

 **Lightspeed Megazord**

 **Super Train Megazord**

 **Max Solarzord**

 **Lightspeed Solarzord**

 **Omega Megazord**

 **Time Force Megazord both Red and Blue mode**

 **Time Shadow Megazord**

 **Q-Rex**

 **Wildforce Megazord**

 **Kongazord**

 **Predazord**

 **Isis Megazord**

 **Storm Megazord**

 **Thunder Megazord**

 **Thunderstorm Megazord**

 **Hurricane Megazord**

 **Monsters List**

 **Godzilla 2019**

 **Mothra 2019**

 **King Ghidorah 2019**

 **Rodan 2019**

 **Kong 2017**

 **Behemoth 2019**

 **Methuselah 2019**

 **Scylla 2019**

 **Kumonga 2004**

 **Gigan (Godzilla Save the Earth Video game)**

 **Megalon**

 **Anguirus 2004**

 **Titanosaurus (Godzilla Unleashed)**

 **Battra**

 **Space Godzilla**

 **Hedorah 2004**

 **Baragon 2001**

 **Biollante**

 **Destroyah**

 **Ebirah 2004**

 **Gorosarus**

 **Kamacuras 2004**

 **Megagurius**

 **Orga**

 **Zilla (Godzilla the series)**

 **Komodo (Godzilla the Series)**

 **C-Rex (Godzilla the Series)**

 **Giant Bat (Godzilla the series)**

 **El Gusano Gigante (Godzilla the Series)**

 **Togera (War of the monsters**

 **Preytor (War of the monsters)**

 **Kineticlops (War of the monsters**

 **Magmo (War of the Monsters)**

 **Zorgulon (Fourth Skin. War of the Monsters)**

 **Godzilla 2000**

 **Godzilla Final Wars**

 **Godzilla Heisei**

 **Godzilla GMK**

 **Kraken (Clash of the Titans 2010)**

 **And thats it for now unless you guys have a suggestion or two. Now I'm gonna try and go for my High School of the Dead story. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! See ya!**


	32. Heroes on Both sides

Chapter 32 Heroes on Both sides

It's been a couple weeks since the attack on Kamino and since the Prime minister sent some of his best geneticists to the Labs on Coruscant for his special project that required their skill. During that time several weapons projects were in the works to help shift the balance of power between the Republic and the Separatists. Several new Jaegers were created such as the new Gipsy Avenger that was stronger and faster then the original.

Currently Sean was in the Jedi temple playing a simple game of Earth Chess with Master Yoda.

"Troubled you are no?" Yoda asked moving a piece.

"Ah. The balance of power between us the Separatists keeps constantly changing. At this rate I'm thinking Aayla is right and this war may never end soon enough." Sean said moving a piece.

"True this may be. But like this game, the balance of power is never permanent. For a time we have the advantage then as swiftly." Yoda said moving a piece to take Sean's knight. "Lose that advantage you will." Yoda said making him chuckle.

"Yeah. I'm also more concerned every day we don't find Anakin. Abigor, he took him for a reason. Either because he has the most powerful connection with the Force...Or because of something else." Sean said taking his bishop. "You know...There was a time Abigor wasn't this monster he is now." Sean said.

"Oh?" Yoda asked intrigued.

"During the old days before the second World war...He was kind and compassionate. One of the most wise of the clan next to my father and some of the elders of the clan. But after the Last war...Something changed in him. Some say he was corrupted by the war...Others say he found something that changed him." Sean said.

"A darkness that found him perhaps?" Yoda asked.

"No one knows. My father thought that perhaps he had lost his faith in humanity. But even I doubt he could have seen how low he would fall. And he was king of the clans for hundreds of thousands of years." Sean said before he saw the look in his eyes. "Something you wanna ask?" Sean asked.

"The king of the Clans. How does one achieve such a privilege?" Yoda asked making him chuckle.

"My father won the right by defeating every Clan head during ancient times long before Technology existed. He won the respect and loyalty of the clans and kept them all in line and made sure they were all treated equally. As new clans came they offered their loyalty as well. As a reward for their loyalty and to make sure all the clans were equally powerful my father tasked Hephaestus with creating weapons for Each clan." Sean said taking his knight.

"Such as the Sword of Tangu that Master Saki possesses correct?" Yoda asked.

"Yeah. Every clan has a weapon or object of great power to make all the clans equally powerful to make them all equal." Sean said.

"And yet a new king has not been chosen." Yoda said.

"Doesn't work the way like the Jedi council. They can't just select someone for the position. It has to be earned." Sean said before Yoda took his king making him raise an eyebrow before looking at the board and scoffed in amusement while Yoda chuckled.

"Lost your focus you have." Yoda said.

"Argh! If Zakaev saw me lose he's say I need more practice." Sean said. (A reminder he's from Call of Duty modern Warfare and the Remastered version at that)

"Enjoyed this I have." Yoda said. (Honestly it's really difficult to write the way he talks from time to time)

"So have I." Sean said before leaving.

"Found you!"

"HEY!" Sean yelled as someone jumped on him "Motherfucker!" Sean yelled.

"You still have a mouth on you."

"Huh?" Sean asked before looking up seeing a woman his age with White skin violet eyes and Chestnut hair in two pigtails wearing the same battle gear as Xenovia. "Irina?" Sean asked.

"Hello honey." Irina said. (Irina from High School DXD from seasons 2-3. I hate the fourth season versions its just not the same you know)

"Another one?" Kenobi asked walking to them. "Honestly I'll never understand how you can handle them all." Kenobi said.

"Years of practice and patience. Allow me to introduce Irina a literal angel." Sean said as white wings appeared from behind her along with a halo on her head.

"A devil a Fallen Angel and a pure angel. I guess I shouldn't be surprised." Obi-Wan said.

"Well, technically Irina's an angel reincarnated and yes thats a thing. People can actually chose if they want to be one of the three by choice to build up numbers." Sean said as Ahsoka and Rey walked to them.

"Wait I thought if an Angel falls to certain emotions like lust or love they become fallen Angels." Ahsoka said.

"Normally thats true but Irina's a special case because of me. The Krugers and Angels have always had good terms with one another. Since I was considered the last of the clan at the time and Irina and I hit it off she was given special privileges without becoming a fallen angel. Although Raynare tried to persuade her to her faction to no avail." Sean said remembering all the times she tried to persuade her to the Fallen angels with some...Seductive skills. (I think we can all agree she would do that)

Suddenly Sean's nose started sparking.

"Ow. What the?" Sean said before something started flying around him shooting bolts.

"What is that?" Ahsoka asked while Irina whistled in innocence.

"Janet knock it off!" Sean yelled.

"Janet?" Ahsoka asked confused before something or rather someone landed on her nose making her raise an eyebrow seeing someone standing on her nose very small.

"Now you see me."

Sean caught this person.

"Gotcha!" Sean said before opening his palm making the others look and saw a woman leaning on her elbow.

"What the?" Ahsoka asked before she grew to regular size on Sean's shoulder.

"Hello dear." Janet said. (Wasp from Avengers Earth's mightiest heroes)

"Janet I swear to god." Sean said before Irina covered his mouth.

"Don't say the good lord's name in vain." Irina said.

"Don't start on that crap." Sean said annoyed.

"Uh who's she?" Ahsoka asked.

"Her name is Janet Van Dyne and she's a low level enhanced." Sean said.

"Low? I can shrink to the point you can't even see me." Janet said insulted.

"Whatever. Anyway I gotta a meeting with the Chancellor. Irina you go to Tsunade I'm sure she could use your help. Jan, you and Rey are coming with me." Sean said.

"Sure." Janet said.

Later

"Wow." Janet said as they passed by several senators of different species making Sean chuckle.

"Yeah it took me a while to get used to this when I was with Dooku." Sean said as they went to the Chancellor's office before Sean froze.

"What's wrong?" Rey asked before looking in said office seeing two women. The first had white skin long red hair with a belt that had a black widow symbol and green eyes while the second woman had tan skin brown hair and brown eyes wearing a special suit. Janet looked in and grinned.

"Oh girls." Janet said making them see them.

"Janet you bitch!" Sean yelled before running away in fear before the girls followed him while Janet giggled.

"What did you do that for?" Rey asked.

"Call it payback and as the old saying goes Paybacks a bitch." Janet said grinning.

"Shit!" Sean yelled before disk like objects hit him. "OW!" Sean yelled before falling on his face. "Ok this sucks." Sean said turning around before seeing someone pointing a gun at his face. "Hello Maria." Sean said looking at the royally pissed off Maria Hill.

"Don't fucking move." Maria said. (Maria Hill from Earth's mightiest heroes. I like this one better since she's more strict)

"I take it you're clearly pissed about me leaving. But is it because you missed me or that usual Protocol nonsense." Sean said making her frown.

"A little of both." The Redhead said making him look at her.

"Hey Natasha." Sean said making her smile. (Black Widow from Captain America Winter Solider. I like the smother red hair version of her better you know?)

"Hey honey." Natasha said before Maria pulled him up.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Maria said.

"Oh for the love of christ. I would say me leaving had more positive effects then negative." Sean said.

"Oh yeah? Name one." Maria said.

"Stoping the Cyberton civil war by getting both factions to sign a truce minus Lockdown and his witch. Ending a 79 year war on Sera." Sean said shocking her by the length of said war. "Yeah I know it was that long. Freeing the Kree from a flawed ruler and preventing a war. Downsizing the Zin empire and the Incurians leadership and heavy weapons. Want me to continue?" Sean asked making her sigh.

"Ok fine you did more good by leaving and helping other worlds." Maria said.

"I left to learn as much from Dooku and pass on what I had learned that was my original objective. But now things have changed drastically." Sean said making her sigh.

"Fine I guess thats true." Maria said.

"So...Who are they?" Rey asked with a smirking Janet behind her.

"The red head is Natasha Romanoff also known as the Black Widow. She's an advanced operative with special training and has a high record of success." Sean said making her grin. "The second is Maria hill. She's an operative of an organization on Earth known as SHIELD. It was created after WW2." Sean said.

"Why?" Rey asked.

"Story for another time." Maria said as they headed back to the Chancellor's office before seeing him in his seat.

"Ah there you are." Palpatine said but Sean sensed something strange before the doors opened up and...Palpatine walked in.

"Ah there you...Are?" Palpatine said seeing himself in his seat.

"I didn't know you needed a double Chancellor." Burtoni said.

"I don't even have one to begin with." Palpatine said in shock.

"A rogue Skrull?" Mas asked alarmed before Sean chuckled.

"No. This isn't a Skrull at all but good guess. Enough games Mystique." Sean said looking at the double who smirked.

"Mystique?" Palpatine asked confused before his double started to morph before a woman with blue scale like skin appeared in his seat wearing the same kind of clothing as Rias and the other girls.

"I was just having fun dear." Mystique said grinning making him chuckle. (Mystique from X men apocalypse)

"My my. Your people never cease to amaze with countless abilities." Palpatine said impressed as she got out of his seat before he sat down.

"Oh if only you knew. This is Raven Darkhölme but she prefers Mystique for obvious reasons. She is actually a Mutant like Rogue and Psylocke. She can copy anyone's appearance like the Skrulls." Sean said.

"I say we arrest her for trespassing." Burtoni said before Sean snarled with sharp teeth appearing.

"Watch your mouth witch. I would think you would be grateful I saved your world but I guess you care more about money then your home world." Sean said making her scoff.

"For all I know you and this shapeshifter planned that attack." Burtoni said before Mystique took her form right to every detail. Burtoni screamed in shock while others laughed in amusement.

"How does it feel to see yourself, and the mirror probably always breaks." Mystique said using her voice making her growl since she was making her look like a fool.

"Enough! Kruger make your..." Burtoni tried to say before Sean glared at her with his dragons eyes and sharp teeth making him more frightening.

"Now, now. Lets be civilized." Palpatine said as Mystique turned to her true form.

"Now what did you want to see me about?" Sean asked looking normal.

"I'm afraid we may need to use your Electro Proton Bomb." Palpatine said.

"Huh? For what? I told the Senate that thing is not ready. If any transformer or Terminator gets close to that blast it may damage them." Sean said.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to ignore the senate on this one." Mas said making him snarl which made Mas gulp.

"I take my orders from him not idiots who don't know the first thing about warfare who go off bragging about the Republic victories." Sean said.

"Very true that you take your orders directly from me. However in this case I agree with the Senate considering their concern is understandable." Palpatine said.

"And that would be?" Sean asked.

"We have reason to believe the Separatists plan to invade Malastare." Palpatine said.

"Malastare isn't even part of the Republic." Sean said.

"True. However the Senate is concerned that if they invade and take over the planet they'll gain free access to their fuel." Palpatine said.

"What they want to buy their fuel still? We have Synthetic Energon now and the new engines in almost 80% of every cruiser." Sean said.

"Indeed. But we have just recently started talking with them wanting to join the Republic in order to pass our troops through their space." Palpatine said.

"I don't like this deal. I've met the leader of that planet and he's an arrogant tyrant who thinks everything should go his way." Sean said.

"If we don't help they'll gain access to all their resources and make the people slaves unless we give them help." Rey said making him sigh.

"Your young student is correct Kruger. We cannot ignore this if it means adding more allies to the Republic and access to their resources." Palpatine said.

"Very well. I'll see if I can speed things along." Sean said as they left before Palpatine smirked.

"This will help nicely to add their fuel to our supply." Mas said before Palpatine stood up and walked to the Window. "Is something wrong?" Mas asked.

"I have been ignoring the girl for some time with the thought I was over thinking it. But there is something about her that is...Familiar...And I finally believe I know what it is I'm sensing from her." Palpatine said grinning.

Later

"Careful." Sean said as Rumble and Frenzy were placing the weapon on some cables.

"Relax we know what we're doing." Frenzy said.

"Last thing I need is for that thing to go off in the labs and set us back by months." Sean said.

"Oh please you have backup drives at the other labs." Rumble said before the cable snapped.

"SHIT!" Sean yelled as he and Mystique caught it. "Now might be a good time to put on some muscle." Sean said before it was being lifted on its own. "Huh?" Sean asked confused as it was put into place.

"Don't tell me your getting sloppy now."

Sean turned and saw a woman with Red hair white skin and green eyes.

"Jean?" Sean asked. (Jean from X men evolution. I still say every girl from that series is the best version of all the X men girls minus Mystique)

"Thats all you have to say now?" Jean asked crossing her arms.

"Oh not this again. How many times I gotta say." Sean tried to say before he ran into an invisible wall. "OW!" Sean yelled before a woman appeared out of nowhere. She had Blonde hair white skin and Blue eyes appeared. "Hello Susan." Sean said to Susan Storm. (Susan Storm from Fantastic Four 2005 movie best version ever)

"You deserved that." Susan said making him sigh.

"Honestly." Sean said.

"What did you expect?"

"Oh great." Sean said annoyed looking behind him seeing another woman in military uniform with an open vest showing cleavage. She had Blonde hair white skin and blue eyes. "Hello Sonya." Sean said. (Sonya Blade from Mortal Kombat 9. It only makes sense that I used all the girls from MK since most of them are already here)

"Honestly how many do you have?" Kenobi asked walking in.

"Again you wouldn't believe me if I told you. Look can we hold this off for later I have something way more important to deal with then your issues with me." Sean said.

"And that would be?" Sonya asked.

"Possibly getting rid of Norris." Sean said.

"Oh. Fine then." Sonya said as he left.

Later

Norris walked to Sean's office seeing him along with Tarkin. Thrawn and Yularen along with Colonel Davis. (The Davis that was killed last Chapter I made up. This Davis is from Call of Duty WW2)

"You wished to see me?" Norris asked.

"Take a seat." Sean said getting him to do so.

"I'm going to assume this is a possible promotion of my rank due to the success my men provided in defending Kamino." Norris said arrogantly.

"Hardly." Sean said playing a recording of Davis's final moments.

"Wait. I can help you kill Kruger. He's my enemy as well." Davis said making Norris frown as it ended.

"Your men didn't even put up much of a fight compared to the rest of our forces defending Kamino. And this isn't the first time this has happened." Colonel Davis said.

"What are you trying to say?" Norris asked impatient.

"I am concerned your men are lacking the proper training. Not only that but there have been multiple complaints from everyone else not under your command regarding your men. Disobedience, Lack of judgment, Sexual harassment, Violent threats to superior officers, Lack of control, Slacking off. I believe...Your men are not suited to be soldiers period." Sean said making him jump up.

"My men are perfect soldiers! Unlike that savage brother of yours you adopted." Norris said making him snarl.

"The only savage here is you. You attacked an unarmed village because your racist beliefs. And then when you found out Turok was alive you tried to kill him. A three year old who had done nothing wrong or any of his family." Sean said making him glare.

"They don't deserve to live." Norris said.

"Oh but I believe otherwise. Turok's home and family were actually war heroes during the days of WW2." Thrawn said.

"Norris." Davis said gaining his attention. "You may have had a good service record prior to Abigor's rise to power. But lately you have become everything the UNSC is against and your troops are sloppy." Davis said.

"Hence as of this moment all your men are being called back to Earth for Revaluation. To see if they should continue to fight in the Grand Army of the Republic...Or if they should be given a dishonorable discharge." Tarkin said.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Norris yelled.

"We can and we did." Yularen said making him growl.

"Get out of my sight and head back to Earth. You'll be joining them all the same." Sean said making him glare before leaving.

"I can hardly believe he ever had a good service record prior to Abigor's rule." Sean said.

"People change son you should know that." Davis said leaving.

Walking outside Sean was looking over a new project that was just recently finished looking similar to Godzilla in a machine version.

"Another one of your creations inspired by movies?" Tarkin asked amused making him chuckle.

"Sorta. I can't use the original since I would be a laughing stock." Sean said pulling out a holodisk showing the original MechaGodzilla from the 1970's. (This one is from Ready Player one)

"So I see. I assume this is a prototype." Tarkin said.

"Mostly. It's piloted from within by control." Sean said before some of the cables snapped holding a Pelican. "AH SHIT!" Sean yelled jumping down before it fell but someone caught it.

"Don't tell me your buying cheep cables now." A man who was holding the Pelican up before putting it down.

"Alex?" Sean said seeing one of the top Enhanced known as Alex Mercer. (From Prototype and in this story he doesn't consume people and he's not evil like in Prototype 2 which always pissed me off since he was good in the first game...Mostly)

"Hey Sean." Alex said getting into an arm lock with him.

"I didn't expect to see you here." Sean said.

"Another enhanced I assume?" Tarkin said walking down.

"A top level enhanced. Alex Mercer is one of the High level enhanced in the UNSC due to having multiple abilities." Sean said as Alex's hands became razor sharp before his right arm turned into a giant blade.

"Very impressive." Tarkin said before an alert came up.

"What is it now?" Sean asked before Irons appeared.

"Theres a meeting in the Senate regarding buying more troops. Your presence is required." Irons said making him sigh.

"I hate politics. This is why there are very few politicians on Earth and more military. Makes things far more simple." Sean said.

Later

The Senate was in the middle of a massive debate.

"ORDER! Let Senator Saam Finish." Mas said.

"This is a matter not of philosophy. More troops are needed. The Xenomorphs as well as General Steppenwolf have turned the tide of the war. The Republic cannot afford to the let Separatist gain any more ground." Saam said.

"Our generals inform us our troops clones and our recent allies continue to perform valiantly. What we cannot afford is to be irresponsible. The Republic is near bankruptcy due to the cost of this war." Organa said getting an uproar from the Senate.

"Bankruptcy is not necessary, my friends." Senator Lufa said. "If we pass Senator Saam's bill to open new lines of credit, we will gain access to the needed funds." (A reminder he replaced Lott Dod after Sean exposed him as a spy)

"Won't this bill essentially deregulate the banks?" Mon Mothma asked.

"A small price to finance the war, is it not?" Burtoni asked getting many to agree while Sean frowned as he stood outside.

"This is why I hate politics and a majority of Senators. They don't know the first thing about what they're doing." Sean said.

"Agreed." Tarkin said.

"Members of the Senate, Do you hear yourselves? More Money. More Clones. More war. Say nothing of fiscal responsibility, what about moral Responsibility? Hasn't this war gone on long enough?" Padme asked.

"Senator Amidala, are you suggesting we surrender to the Separatists?" Saam asked.

"Of course not. But negotiation might be a better course of action." Padme said.

"You can't negotiate with those animals. The Xenomorphs are proof enough of that. You heard what the Supreme Commander said on how they reproduce! They use live hosts and The Separatists are clearly using people to breed more. Keep the war going!"

"Enough." Sean said making everyone stop. "I said thats how they reproduce. I never said for certain they were doing that since the Xenomorphs have their own planet and Dooku may have found it and are using them without using hosts since their could be billions on that planet." Sean said.

"I believe perhaps we should wait till everyone calms down from all this." Irons said.

"I agree." Mas said making three certain senators frown.

Nix Card, Lufa and Saam walked to his office.

"That legislation would have meant billions for us." Nix said.

"I tried my best to push the bill through." Naam said.

"You did your part, Representative. Senator Amidala is the problem." Lufa said.

"I thought age might temper her idealism." Nix said.

"I know people who could do something about her." Naam said.

"Thats task is more difficult then you might think." Lufa said.

"Gentlemen, the Trade Federation and Banking clan are about business not Violence." Nix said.

"In this case, our business is Violence." Lufa said.

"Precisely. With or without Senator Amidala, the Galactic Senate is unlikely to deregulate the banks until this war hits home." Nix said.

"What are you proposing?" Lufa asked as Nix smirked.

"Perhaps some unexpected bloodshed on Coruscant may change a few minds." Nix said.

"Coruscant has been attacked several times lately though." Lufa said.

"No, the attacks were directed at Kruger not the Republic and were all taken care of swiftly. This time it will be directed at the planet itself and then the Senate will want more troops and too pay for them...They'll need more money." Nix said.

"I like this plan." Saam said.

"No one cares what you think." Nix said.

Meanwhile

"You must ask the Jedi Council to speak with Chancellor Palpatine." Padme said to Sean.

"Please don't involve me with this. You know I hate politics." Sean said.

"A peaceful solution is the only way out of this morass of war." Padme said.

"Politics are not the role of the Jedi old or new." Sean said.

"Why not? Isn't it our role to advise the Chancellor?" Rey asked with Ahsoka and Turok agreeing.

"Uh I suggest you teach my student a thing or two on Politics since thats not my specialty." Sean said.

"After today I would have thought she's learn a great deal." Padme said.

"Truthfully we don't understand any of it." Ahsoka said.

"All those idiots talked about was deregulation." Turok said.

"War is complicated when politics are involved. But let me simplify it a little. The Separatist senate thinks the Republic is corrupt and controlled by corporations like the Trade Federation. In which case they aren't totally wrong in most ways. There is corruption in the Senate but its been shrinking a lot lately." Sean said.

"Thats one way to put it." Padme said.

"This is why on Earth theres very few politics involved and mostly all military. Less Politics means less complications." Sean said.

"But who controls the essential needs of the people then?" Ahsoka asked.

"The Military council does since the planet is now 90% military which makes the needs of civilians much easier. Even in war we're still doing better then most planets." Sean said before he got an alert. "I gotta go. I suggest you take these three with you since you could teach them a thing or two." Sean said as he left.

Later

"If Only I could speak with Senator Bonteri." Padme said as she, Turok, Rey and Ahsoka were in her office.

"Who's he?" Turok asked leaning against the wall looking outside.

"He is a she. A member of the Separatist Senate." Padme said.

"Your friend is a Separatist? One Of Dooku's pawns?" Ahsoka asked.

"The Separatists were once part of the Republic. I may not agree with them, but they're more then pawns." Padme said.

"So why not talk to her?" Rey asked.

"The Senate has made it Illegal. They feel official meetings would legitimize the Separatists." Padme said.

"Too bad you can't just go to her and talk." Turok said.

"Master Skywalker and I used to host what he called aggressive negotiations." Ahsoka said thinking of her original Master. Hephaestus was a good teacher and lived up to his legendary name during ancient times long before technology. Having taught her various combat forms as well as every defensive form imaginable.

"You just gave me an idea. You three are Jedi which gives you permission to go to Neutral worlds." Padme said.

"Your point?" Turok asked curious.

"We could arrive on one such neutral world and smuggle ourselves behind enemy lines." Padme said.

"You want us to use our status to get you to a Separatist world just to talk to a friend?" Turok asked.

"I haven't seen her or her family in so long. Besides it could help end the war sooner." Padme said.

"Welp...I got nothing better to do. Ok I'm in." Turok said getting Ahsoka and Rey to agree.

Meanwhile

"Hmm." Sean said looking over the MechaGodzilla project.

"That is some toy." Heavy said Looking at the machine making him chuckle.

"It's just a prototype. The next versions will be stronger and more powerful." Sean said before another gate opened up revealing a three headed metal dragon. "The Cyber End Dragon. Each head had a pilot seat to control the weapons." Sean said. (From Yugioh GX)

"Where do you get all these ideas anyway?" Heavy asked.

"Some I get from old movies like the Terminator series. Others just come to me." Sean said as what looked like a Large Mechanical Spider like tank walked by. (Launcher Spider from Yugioh)

"So I see. Can't wait to see the next one." Heavy said.

Meanwhile

Padme and the others arrived on Raxus before Bonteri took them to her home.

"Nice place." Turok said.

"Your Turok correct? Your brother spoke highly of you." Bonteri said.

"You know my brother?" Turok asked surprised.

"But of course. Many senators here know your brother when he was studying under Dooku. Truthfully I can't blame him for leaving to join the Jedi since they remind him of the old days of his clan before Abigor took over." Bonteri said before they went inside.

"Is that Lux?" Padme asked looking outside seeing a young man around Turok's age.

"Indeed." Bonteri said.

"He's grown so much, Mina." Padme said.

"Time won't strop, even if we are at war, and I'm afraid these events are shaping his young life." Bonteri said.

"With all due respect, but as a Separatist didn't you start this war?" Ahsoka asked.

"Ahsoka." Padme scolded.

"It's all right. That's a very polarized point of view, my dear. Would it surprise you to know that many of the people you call Separatists feel the same way about the Republic? And the Jedi? Lux's father was like that. Regretfully he was killed shortly after the war began." Bonteri said.

"If you'll excuse us." Turok said as they left.

"I sense Dooku's dirty hand in whats happening at the Senate." Padme said.

"He's just the leader of the Senate. He's not the leader of the entire universe." Bonteri said making her scoff.

"You actually admire him don't you?" Padme asked.

"Don't forget he brought Sean into all this and he's helped several worlds because of that." Bonteri said having heard the stories.

"True." Padme said.

"We can agree however this war needs to end. The question is how." Bonteri said.

"That is why it was so Urgent that I speak with you. Theres a debate if the war effort should be escalated. However many in the Senate are undecided on what to do." Padme said.

"Interesting. You would fin the Separatists in a similar Dilemma." Bonteri said.

"I am certain if you could convince your representatives to extend an olive branch of peace towards the Republic, there might be enough sympathy in the Senate to finally open negotiations." Padme said.

"I admire your spirit, Padme. I can at least put the motion on the floor." Bonteri said.

Later

After Bonteri managed to get the Separatist senate to agree to negations Dooku contacted his spies in the Republic.

"This is quite troubling. Your own senate voting to end the war?" Nix asked alarmed.

"I assure you, gentlemen, your worries are gravely exaggerated." Dooku said.

"How can you be sure this groundswell of peace won't continue? Where is the attack we were promised?" Lufa asked.

"We need fighting to feed the machine and our profits." Saam said.

"After our attack, the Chances of peace will disappear. The banking clan, the Trade Federation, and the Techno Union will each get their fair share." Dooku said making them grin.

Meanwhile

"Well, well, well. This is quite a stunning development." Palpatine said as Padme told him about the events.

"You excellency, we would be remiss, if not irresponsible, to reject the Separatists proposal." Padme said.

"Of course." Palpatine said.

"An end to the fighting would mean there's no need to borrow more money for more clones." Palpatine said.

"I can see why you would want so badly to believe that the Separatists desire peace. Whenever we offered our hands in peace they were slapped away. Not to mention as our commander said the new allies they've gained are very dangerous and will most likely not agree with it." Palpatine said.

"If I might speak with you confidentially. I know that this is sincere. I've been in contact with my old friend Mina Bonteri, and the origin of the proposal is with her." Padme said.

"Bonteri? How was the Dialogue established?" Palpatine asked.

"Does it matter? Chancellor, if the result is an end to the war?" Padme asked.

"I see your point, my child. Then, we shall put the vote to the floor." Palpatine said.

Meanwhile

At the power station a few enginers were outside the main station when a group of sweeper droids arrived.

"Droids? We didn't order a clean up."

Suddenly they transformed into killer droids and blasted them before rushing inside and killed the staff before all six combined into one big bomb setting for a few minutes. (Theres a reason I'm doing this differently then the Episode. Just wait HEHEHE!)

Back at the Senate

"Given that the Separatists have put a call for negotiations on the table, the need for additional troops seems ill-timed." Padme said to the senate.

"Which means there is no need to deregulate the banks." Organa said.

"I say we vote that down." Weyland said.

"There is a move to vote on the proposed bill to lift regulations on the banking clan." Mas said.

"Count Dooku said he would stop this." Lufa said.

The bomb suddenly went off destroying the power plant and blacking the city without power before the Senate building lost power before Red lights came on.

Across the area where the bomb went off several Space Bridges also opened up before several Xenos ran through making the people scream in terror before one jumped on a woman and opened its mouth before it's tongue like mouth went through her skull killing her before screeching into the air.

"We're under attack." Saam yelled though since the lights were dim no one could see him, Lufa and Nix grinning.

The Republics army rushed out.

"GO! GO!" Heavy yelled before a Xeno jumped next to him only to get caught in a net by a Yautja who roared.

"MOVE!" Marcus yelled as they rushed forward as a group of Xenos charged at them before his men opened fire on them.

A larger Xeno known as a Praetorian appeared before roaring loudly.

"AH SHIT!" Cole yelled before it tried to jump on them only for a wave of power to hit it reducing it to dust.

"You gotta be kidding me." Sean said annoyed.

"How did these things break through Shockwave's barrier?" Rex asked.

"I guess that bomb must have made an opening. Doesn't matter. Get rid of them!" Sean yelled.

"Sir, Yes sir!" Echo yelled as they rushed at them.

Later

"My report is that the bombing was indeed a Separatist attack. The bomb not only destroyed the Power plant but also made an opening for enemy space bridges sending in their greatest weapons the Xenomorphs." Sean said to the Senate.

"I vote we Deregulate the banks to get more troops." Burtoni said grinning.

Padme, Turok, Ahsoka and Rey walked to Sean who was talking with Tarkin.

"I'm returning your Padawan to you." Padme said.

"Sorry to hear your talks with Bonteri failed." Sean said.

"How did you..."

"I have eyes and ears everywhere. Still You almost succeeded so I'll give you credit on this. But clearly this attack was planned before you two met again. If you had met days earlier it could have actually ended the war." Sean said making her sigh.

"Now the Senate will vote to Deregulate the banks." Padme said.

"No they won't. I have a plan to get the money the Republic needs...Plus extra." Sean said.

"Meaning?" Ahsoka asked.

"You and Rey are coming with me. Turok head back to the temple." Sean said.

"And Just where are we going?" Rey asked.

"You'll see." Sean said.

Later

Sean, Tarkin, Rey and Ahsoka arrived at the Tallest mountain on Earth. Mount Everest.

"Wow. That was one tall Mountain." Ahsoka said.

"The mountain was created by the Clan elders during the beginning of the Clan history. Theres something very special inside." Sean said before they walked into a cave.

Once inside they soon came to a large Golden Door.

"Wait a moment. This is the Clan's treasure vault isn't it?" Tarkin asked.

"Bingo." Sean said as he pulled a lever before it slowly started to open. "Try not to get too distracted." Sean said before they walked inside as it shut again.

"But didn't Damian Knight clean it out?" Ahsoka asked. (To my Loyal Guest No Damian Knight doesn't exist. Thats just a character I made up like most Red Scorpions that were the weakest)

Walking to an opening Rey and Ahsoka gasped.

"Words cannot even describe." Tarkin said seeing an entire inner mountain of Gold and Jewels. (For those who've seen the Hobbit the Desolation of Smaug picture that but bigger)

"Why didn't Damian take all this?" Ahsoka asked.

"Who?" Rey asked.

"Oh right this was before you were found. Damian Knight was a member of the Red Scorpions and blackmailed Sean to giving up this place." Ahsoka said.

"Cause theres a guard here. If you see him say this exact phrase. The Black Arrow found its mark." Sean said.

"What does that even mean?" Ahsoka asked before he and Tarkin went in one direction.

"Guess we'll find out when we see the guard." Rey said jumping on a pile of gold before picking up some jewels. "This is every scavengers dream to find something like this." Rey said remembering her time back home before Abigor attacked.

"How does one place hold so much gold. I know the clan is 200,000 years old but this is ridicules." Ahsoka said kicking a gold pot away before a small landslide started coming down before it revealed something that was not gold. A red scaled face before a shut eye was seen making her gulp.

"Uh-oh." Rey said before it slowly started opening its eyes making them hide behind a pillar as something rose out of the gold revealing nothing other than...A dragon.

"Another thief coming here to claim that which is not theirs." The Dragon said looking around. "When will you people learn? The Kruger Clan itself was given these treasures for their work to create peace for you and others. And yet your selfish desires for gold and jewels for yourself makes you ignorant to what is truly important. Peace and unity."

"Wait a minute." Rey said stepping out.

"What are you doing!" Ahsoka called out as the dragon approached her.

"You face your death with honor thief." The dragon said about to crush her.

"The Black arrow found its mark." Rey said stopping him.

"What did you say!" The dragon said to her face.

"The Black Arrow found its mark...You're the guard of the Treasure cove." Rey said making him look at her.

"No one has said that phrase in a hundred thousand years. And only a Kruger would know that phrase. Who are you?"

"Rey. We were brought here by another Kruger. Looking for something to help the Republic." Rey said making him look at her through the eye as if he was looking into her soul before laughing.

"Ah. So thats why you've come. In this era Gold and Jewels are more valuable to help finance governments. The galaxy has evolved...Yet is still flawed like most worlds."

"Who are you?" Ahsoka asked.

"I am Smaug. And I have protected this vault since humans started making gold. They gave it to the clan as a gift for their services of keeping the peace. I was tasked with guarding the vault from thieves...Like him." Smaug said looking up and both saw the remains of Damian Knight hanging by a thread upside down.

"Oh so thats what happened to him." Ahsoka said.

"Hold on a second. You're a dragon and the Clan spoke highly of your kind saying you were all wise and powerful." Rey said.

"For good reason." Smaug said.

"But your the only dragon we've seen. Where are the others?" Ahsoka asked making him look away. "They're dead aren't they?" Ahsoka asked.

"Hmm? No. Not dead. Simply no longer in this realm. I'm sure you can agree that many desire great power for certain reasons." Smaug said.

"For peace." Ahsoka said.

"Most...But not all. Many powerful people desired the power of dragons for themselves to conquer the world. This became apparent when Humanity's need for war kept increasing and it concerned the Kruger clan greatly. So they and the Dragon council agreed to create a realm where the Dragons would be sent to so no dangerous foe would ever try to take their power." Smaug said.

"So why are you still here?" Rey asked.

"He's here because he's one of the few dragons that remained." Sean said with Tarkin next to him before Smaug approached him and sniffed.

"You...The blood of Draco Kruger who was the son of Drago Kruger. You are young but wise and powerful like all members of the clan." Smaug said.

"The clan has changed since..."

"Since Abigor violated it with his black magic. I know. All dragons could sense the change in the nature of the clan's side branch. They were corrupted by the most vile black magic ever conceived. But never mind that now. You clearly seek something here that is more then enough to finance this Republic you and the true Kruger Clan are aligned with." Smaug said before leading them somewhere before a door opened up revealing something.

"That will do." Sean said.

Later

"Deregulation is the only way to insure we have the necessary funds needed to buy more troops." Saam said as the Senate was arguing on what to do. After Dooku had contacted them that his people had been attacked and Bonteri was killed he withdrew the proposal for peace which sent the Senate in a rage for playing the innocent card. (I hate myself for letting her die I really do)

"This will destroy the Republic." Oola said.

"No one asked for your opinion woman." Lufa said making her glare.

"Care to fucking repeat that?" Sean asked walking on a platform with Tarkin.

"Uh Commander I apologize I meant no disrespect." Lufa said nervous.

"I'm so sure. Chancellor if you and the rest of the Senate would be so kind as to look into the finances of the Republic...I think you'll find we no longer need to Deregulate the Banks." Sean said making him and the others do so before most gasped in shock.

"Oh my." Palpatine said shocked.

"This is...This is 10 times what the Republic had before the war." Padme said.

"Consider it a donation from the Kruger Clan Treasury Vault with one single object." Sean said before pulling out a hologram of an extremely large Diamond.

"Ah so thats where you went. Very impressive." Palpatine said grinning.

"Perhaps you would like to place the rest of it in the bank?" Nix asked grinning.

"Why would I place all that treasure with the one who attacked Coruscant to begin with?" Sean asked shocking the Senate.

"WHAT! That is pure Slander! Your sounding like that Amazon Tramp!" Nix yelled making him grin.

"In this case...She was right." Sean said pulling out a recording of their conversation with himself, Lufa and Saam shocking the Senate while they looked horrified. "I bugged your office months ago waiting for you to fuck up. I was hoping to catch you talking with Dooku. But catching three of you...Thats a bonus and it'll make Diana happy." Sean said as their doors opened up before Diana rushed in and grabbed Nix's head and slammed him down hard making him groan in pain.

Alex jumped in and grabbed both Lufa and Saam who screamed in fright.

"Take them away." Palpatine said getting them to do so.

"Now before I make this deposit permanent I have some conditions." Sean said.

"Oh? And what conditions would those be?" Palpatine asked.

"50% of this is to be spent on the people of the Republic. We can't forget their needs are just as important otherwise what the hell are we even fighting for?" Sean asked getting many to agree seeing they had neglected their people. "45% will be spent on Military and thats more then enough." Sean said.

"And the other 5%?" Organa asked.

"The other 5% is to spent on hiring more engineers to help speed up the restoration of Cybertron. Many secrets remained buried in all the rubble. Secrets that could prove vital in ending this war sooner." Tarkin said.

"I believe all are in agreement?" Sean said getting all but one to agree.

"Then we are settled." Palpatine said as everyone left not seeing his secret grin on his face.

Later

"Why not just transfer all the treasure to the Republic?" Ahsoka asked.

"If I did that the Banking clans and Trade Federation would stop at nothing to bleed the Republic dry. Besides now the Trust between the two has been shaken greatly. The Banking clan is offering to send a large sum of money to the Republic as an apology for Nix's actions while the Trade Federation is slashing down the price of their services to keep in business with the Republic. I'd say we don't need to bring in everything." Sean said as they walked through the labs before coming to Shockwave's lab. "Any luck with the Synthetic Energon?" Sean asked.

"The Formula remains incomplete but for now it is a valuable fuel source for our cruisers. Ratchet is currently working on stabilizing the Formula. I have a new project in mind." Shockwave said showing a pod with yellow liquid inside.

"CNA. Your growing something?" Sean asked before looking inside seeing a large Metal Reptilian like creature.

"You are aware of the lifeforms prior to Cybertron history." Shockwave said.

"Yeah Predacons. Your cloning them?" Sean asked surprised.

"This is only the first. Since the planet is in ruins its difficult to locate other fragments to make more." Shockwave said.

"What are these Predacons? Ancient Decepticons?" Ahsoka asked.

"Uh no these creatures existed prior to the original Primes but were killed in an extinction level event. Shockwave is using the CNA in bone fragments to clone them." Sean said.

"Oh. Is that why you asked for the people of Kamino to help?" Ahsoka asked.

"No. I asked them for a personal project I made long before the war. It's called the Restoration project. Tarkin was made aware of it when Earth joined the war when we left on Infinity." Sean said.

"Restoration project? Restoration of what?" Ahsoka asked.

"An ancient species that existed 65 million years ago. You'll see soon enough." Sean said.

Meanwhile

Palpatine was in his office with Mas with a grin on his face.

"Isn't it remarkable? Every time I think I have that boy figured out he continues to surprise me. He plans everything out in advance no matter how large or small in every detail." Palpatine said impressed.

"What do you plan do about him?" Mas asked.

"Nothing of course. He will one day be what everyone hopes to find. The perfect successor." Palpatine said grinning. "And his student will be right beside him."

 **Authors Note: And there we go. The Republic's finances are better then ever and will make sure the peoples needs come first and have more then enough to continue the war effort in buying more clones. And now the Predacon or Rather the Predaking is in the works. Now Next chapter is the one we've all been waiting for. The Zillo Beast. I have something very special in mind. Also to My loyal Guest regarding Akame Ga Kill it does have some Dark Elements but so do series like Aliens, Sekirei, Highschool DXD and High school of the Dead do as well and you like them. At least give it a shot. It is on Netflix so you could at least watch the first 3 episodes or so. Now Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! See ya!**


	33. Long Live the King

Chapter 33 Long Live the King

Its been a couple weeks since the three Senators that secretly worked for Dooku attacked Coruscant and led a small invasion force against the civilian population using Xenomorphs. Fortunately they were caught After Sean used an extremely Large Diamond to finance the Republic with 10 times the amount it once had prior to the war. (To My Loyal Guest you might want to go back and reread the last chapter since based on your reviews you clearly missed some important details and the Authors Note)

Currently right now Sean was working on the Electro Proton Bomb to use for the battle of Malastare in a couple days.

"I swear. Those idiots want me to rush through weapons like they know anything about scientific warfare." Sean said going over the data.

"You can't exactly blame them."

"Huh?" Sean said turning around seeing a woman with dark skin long white hair and blue eyes. "Ororo?" Sean said. (Storm from X men Evolution but she's in her early to Mid 20's in this story and not her 30's)

"Hello dear." Storm said hugging him.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here...Please tell me you're the only one here? You girls have been causing trouble lately." Sean said before a glowing green Anvil hit his head. "OW! Thats answers that." Sean said turning around seeing a woman with black hair and glowing green eyes with Orange skin. "Katma." Sean said making her grin. (Katma Tui from JLU. She is human in this story her current appearance will be explained later so no one gets confused along with her lantern ring)

"You can't exactly say you didn't deserve that." Katma said grinning at him.

"Fair enough." Sean said resuming his work.

"If you have issues with using this thing then don't use it." Storm said.

"Not an option since I have orders. While I don't take orders from the Senate since a majority are idiots I do take my orders from the Chancellor." Sean said.

"And he ordered you to use this?" Katma asked.

"More or less. He understands why I don't feel like its ready but on the other hand the next attack the Separatists are planning makes sense as to why it needs to be used." Sean said.

"Oh?" Storm asked.

"The planet Malastare. It's a planet rich with Fuel. If the Separatists gain control of the system they'll have unlimited access to the fuel." Sean said before a space bride opened above him. "Huh?" Sean asked before Four women fell on him. "OW! Seriously!" Sean yelled annoyed.

"Hey honey." One of the four said. The first had blonde hair with blue eyes and white skin in a Red suit. The second had long red hair green eyes and White skin in a green suit. The third had light brown skin black hair and brown eyes in an yellow suit. And finally the last had white skin Blueish black hair and purple eyes wearing a blue suit.

"Clover, Sam, Alex and Britney...GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Sean yelled making them yelp before jumping off him looking sheepish. (All four are from Totally spies. You know they'll be useful for the Citadel Chapter)

"Sorry Sean. It was an accident." Sam said.

"How the hell did you four get your hands on a space bridge in the first place?" Sean asked.

"Because of me."

Sean turned and saw a man in a suit with a bald head.

"Jerry. Why am I not surprised. I guess I should have expected your Spy program to get Space Bridge tech." Sean said. (Jerry from Totally spies)

"Yes, well in their haste to arrive here they inputed the coordinates incorrectly and you can guess what happened." Jerry said making him glare at them which made them look nervous.

"So I noticed. Anyway I have to get to the temple so you girls might as well come along." Sean said as they left.

"Ah young love. Reminds me of my younger years." Jerry said picturing himself with a full head of hair. (Snicker)

Meanwhile

Outside the temple training ground Diana and Azula were training a group of young Jedi younglings in combat. Also outside the temple training grounds were Zilla and Komodo. (You'll recognize the younglings by their names)

Also watching was Revy who was cleaning her weapons watched in amusement while Mace, Kenobi, Aayla and Master Tera Sinube who was currently asleep observed.

"Katoono, Align your feet...Byph, Elbows a little higher...Ganodi, Bend a little...Petro, your slouching again revealing yourself." Diana said instructed them and correcting their forms.

"Master Diana, I don't get this. Why are we using hand to hand combat? Jedi use lightsabers." Petro said making her smile.

"Thats true but what happens if your lightsaber was destroyed what then?" Diana asked.

"Uh have another one? Master Kruger had every design before he got that Star Saber." Petro said.

"Thats somewhat true." Sean said walking to them before the kids rushed to him.

"Master Kruger." Petro said making Storm smile seeing he had a good impact on the children.

"I take it these two have been teaching you all well?" Sean asked.

"I still don't get why we have to learn hand to hand combat when we have lightsabers and the force." Petro said making him chuckle.

"Petro, you'll find that everyone including a Jedi must have various skills of combat. Yes a lightsaber and the force are very powerful but when you lose your lightsaber you must adapt. The force is a powerful weapon indeed thats true but it also requires control. Control that can take years even decades to master." Sean said.

"Oh I get it." Ganodi said.

"Besides...Master Saki once told me everything can be used as a weapon." Sean said.

"Master Saki? You mean the Shredder?" Katooni asked. (Again 2003 version and yes he's human in this story and good)

"Yup. Where do you think I learned to weld a blade from?" Sean asked.

"And much more." Saki said approaching them in his traditional Japanese Robes.

"Saki? Why are you here? Don't tell me Karai is in trouble again?" Sean asked.

"I heard that." Karai said coming from behind her father glaring at him making him hold his hands up in surrender.

"Your Chancellor has requested the clans of Earth for a special meeting to talk them into joining the war effort." Saki said making him groan in annoyance.

"Not this again. I told him already until theres a new clan king they won't join only send some of their best warriors." Sean said.

"Why not? You and your entire clan that have come back are all in the war effort. So why can't they?" Petro asked.

"It's a sacred tradition amongst the clans. We cannot join any war unless the king says so. His clan currently being in small number are an exception to that rule though." Saki said.

"And my father was the first king and made those rules. He made them for a reason. So why are you here right now?" Sean asked.

"To merely inspect the Jedi temple. It has a unique design that is similar to temples back on Earth." Saki said before he and his daughter left.

"I see we also have six new arrivals. Care to introduce us?" Mace asked seeing the girls.

"Ah the first four are Alex, Clover, Sam and Britney. Spies in training that are currently below Natasha's level but eventually they'll get there. The other is Ororo a Mutant who can control the weather." Sean said.

"Control the weather? I find that difficult to believe." Kenobi said making her frown before a smirk came to her face as a small dark cloud appeared over his head before it started raining on him. (HAHAHAHAH! You can't deny thats funny as hell)

Sean started laughing as did the kids while Kenobi sighed as the cloud vanished.

"How many times you gotta go through this until you learn to keep your mouth shut?" Sean asked snickering.

"Not funny." Kenobi said.

"Satin would disagree when she learns about this. Anyway the last one is Katma Tui." Sean said before Aayla noticed she had a different skin color compared to most humans on Earth.

"Why is she orange? I thought only Starfire and her sister were Orange."Aayla said.

"Oh thats a side effect of the ring I gave her." Sean said.

"Ring?" Obi-Wan asked before seeing a green ring on her left hand trigger finger.

"It's a combination of both science and magic. It was for a group I was working on before Dooku found me. Basically she can create objects with this ring with her mind and will." Sean said as she demonstrated crating various objects and vehicles with said ring.

"Very impressive." Mace said. "Similar to using the force through concentration." Mace said.

"Something like that. She's the only one with this kind of power since as a side effect her skin turned orange." Sean said before Sinube woke up.

"Orange? Did someone say oranges? Ah Master Kruger." Sinube said making him chuckle.

"Finally awake old timer?" Revy joked.

"Revy be nice." Sean said making her chuckle before looking behind him.

"Uh oh." Revy said in alarm.

"Oh what is it now?" Sean asked.

"Oh Sean."

Sean froze at that voice.

"Oh no." Sean said turning seeing four women. The first had white skin long black hair and light green eyes. The second had white skin sandy blonde hair in four pigtails and teal eyes wearing a black battle Kimono with a large fold up fan on her back. The Third had tan skin orange eyes and Mint green hair. And finally the last one had white skin long straight blonde hair and dark eyes.

"Asami, Temari, Fu and Yugito." Sean said before Temari glared at him. (Temari, Fu and Yugito from Naruto and Asami from Legend of Korra)

"Uh oh. I know that look." Katooni said.

"Temari, please come on!" Sean begged before she pulled out her fan and swung it creating a large gust of wind that blew him into the air. "AHHHHH!" Sean yelled.

"Oh wow." Petro said impressed before Sean came down but used fire to fly in the air before landing on his feet.

"Ok seriously?" Sean asked.

"HMPH!" Temari said facing away making him sigh.

"Ah so this is the wind user that holds a grudge." Kenobi said remembering those words when Kazehana and Musubi showed up.

"Ay. Temari, Yugito and Fu use a special energy for their abilities. Asami however is another daughter of the one percent." Sean said making her smile.

"And I assume like Julie's father her's makes donations to the military?" Mace asked.

"From time to time since he's more peaceful then violent." Asami said. (In this her father was never bad and never lost his wife)

Suddenly a stream of green flames appeared.

"WHOA!" Petro said jumping back.

"Beatriz knock it off." Sean said before a woman appeared from the flames. She had Tan skin Mint green hair and green eyes.

"Who's she?" Zatt asked.

"This is Beatriz Bonilla da Costa. An enhanced individual who used green flames. Most just call her fire since her name is so damn long." Sean said making her smile.

"I never heard you complain about it before." Fire said trailing a finger on his cheek making him smirk.

"If your here I can also assume Tora is here as well." Sean said before an Ice shard flew at his head but he caught it. "That answers that." Sean said seeing someone with white skin white hair and blue eyes.

"Another ice welder?" Kenobi asked.

"Don't act so surprised. I told you there are millions of enhanced individuals on Earth some with one of kind abilities and those with similar abilities. Tora goes by the name Ice." Sean said. (Fire and Ice from JLU the best versions of them anywhere)

Suddenly someone appeared behind him before metal claws came out of her knuckles and at his throat putting the Jedi on Edge.

"Easy stand down. I know I deserve this." Sean said.

"Who's she?" Aayla asked.

"Take the mask off Laura." Sean said making her do just that. She had tan skin long brown hair and green eyes.

"You're an asshole you know that." Laura said.

"Yeah, yeah I've heard this a hundred times since I came back. Let me go." Sean said making her do just that. (X-23 from X men Evolution but 18 years old)

"Where'd the metal claws come from?" Petro asked.

"From her. The metal is called Adamantium." Sean said.

"I heard that was one of the rarest metals on Earth." Mace said.

"It is. The reason for it being inside her is...Complicated." Sean said knowing how much it bothered Laura of her condition and the reason for it.

"Very interesting but it seems we have unwanted company." Kenobi said making him look and snarled seeing Tom Connolly along with the other two idiots Peter Kotsiopulos and Laurel Hitchin walking to them. (All Three from the Black List just a reminder)

"Great as if I don't have enough problems." Sean said annoyed.

"Aren't those the other two who tried to have you killed when your younger?" Aayla asked narrowing her eyes on them.

"The very fucking same." Sean said as they approached the Jedi.

"Well, I see your keeping interesting Company, Kruger. These so called Keepers of Peace who are responsible for this galactic war that you started." Peter said.

"Do yourself a favor and piss off. I don't have the patience today to deal with you two or this idiotic Liar." Sean said.

"Lias? I actually tell the truth about you and these false peace keepers." Connolly said.

"Bullshit. I would have thought your trip to prison would have sorted you out." Sean said making him frown at that.

"You placed me there because your afraid of the truth." Connolly said.

"Thats funny coming from an old man who's got no life." Petro said making most laugh including Sean who smirked while the others stayed serious.

"The fuck do you want now?" Sean asked getting to the point.

"You are gonna drop the charges against Norris's men that were given a dishonorable discharge and put them back in the Grand Army of the Republic." Laurel said.

"You mean the 75% that failed their tests due to obvious issues? I don't think so. I'm surprised Norris passed his test but I assume you three had something to do with that." Sean said making them frown.

"Norris is a vetren and war hero. Your schemes are destroying his reputation." Connolly said making him roll his eyes.

"Mace, you mind explaining why I'm not gonna drop the charges since it's hard to get through their thick skulls." Sean said making them glare at that insult.

"Certainly. Norris's men that have been discharged from the Republic's military are facing severe charges on many complaints. Not only that but Sargent Davis tried to negotiate with the Separatist leader Ventress by turning on us." Mace said.

"It's pure slander!" Connolly yelled.

"Bullshit." Sean said.

"Norris, cannot only not keep his soldiers in line he doesn't even try and they are very undisciplined. Not only that but he tried to plan an attack on the natives on Pandora similar to Turok's home." Kenobi said.

"Please those savages were just acceptable losses in an operation by Norris." Connolly said making Sean growl. "Besides this monster would have just done it himself to mind warp your brother." Connolly said pointing at Sean.

"Funny in your report you called it an accident on Norris's part now you're saying it was intentional." Sean said making him widen his eyes at his screw up on that. "Clearly shows your twisting the facts." Sean said.

"Why would anyone listen to a liar to begin with anyway when he's telling the truth?" Petro asked making Sean smirk while Kenobi smiles seeing Sean had a great deal of support from the young Jedi in training.

"Quiet brat! This is between people who actually matter to the universe." Laurel said making Sean snarl at her making her step back.

"You haven't changed at all. Girls take the kids inside." Sean said.

"But Master Kruger." Katooni said.

"It's all right. We can handle this." Sean said reassuring her before Alex and the other spies led them inside. "My answer is still no. I will not put those idiots who failed their test back into the Grand Army of the Republic and the Chancellor will support my decision." Sean said.

"You may be able to keep them out of the Army but I can hire them for security details back on Earth without your approval." Laurel said smugly making him glare.

"You dumb bitch!" Laura yelled as Sean held her back.

"You were not asked to speak X-23." Peter said.

"DON'T call her that!" Sean yelled pissed off.

"You can't change what she is Kruger." Peter said smugly.

"X-23? What does that mean?" Sinube asked curious.

"Oh did he not tell you?" Connolly mocked. "Well, let me explain then. X-23 is the name or rather the serial number of a living weapons project." Connolly said.

"What?" Kenobi asked in shock.

"Tom, that's top secret!" Laurel yelled.

"It doesn't justify the things you did to her all those years. You had no right." Sean said glaring at them.

"I thought people from Earth were more honorable and noble after your last war. But apparently there are vile creatures like yourselves." Aayla said glaring at them.

"Says the woman who's kind are always made into slaves like they should." Laurel mocked making her glare more.

"In life like in war all tricks are allowed." Peter said.

"Doesn't give you the right to decide the fate of others." Kenobi said now understanding why Sean hated these people extremely.

"Oh who does have the right? Him?" Peter asked pointing at Sean who snarled. "A man who's clan brought the people of Earth to their knees." Peter said.

"That was Abigor and the Side Branch he corrupted I had nothing to do with him or those traitors." Sean said.

"So you say. I don't believe you nor do I really care." Peter said.

"Is that why you tried to kill him when he was younger?" Mace asked narrowing his eyes on them.

"You don't have any proof on that." Peter said.

"They don't need it. Everyone knows what you tried to pull on that OP back when I was a kid. And you've constantly tried to get me put down by the law saying I was a threat. I have all this power and an immunity to weapons of science and yet I have never raised so much as a finger against anyone innocent." Sean said.

"One of these days we will succeed in convincing the people you are a threat along with the others and your clan will become extinct." Connolly said smugly not seeing someone behind him.

"Perhaps you care to repeat that in the presence of a senior member?"

Connolly jumped as he turned around seeing Hephaestus glaring at him in anger.

"Ah so this is one of the senior members of the clan who hides like a rat." Laurel said making him glare.

"You dare mock the clan as cowards?" Hephaestus challenged.

"These idiots are walking a thin line." Laura said to Sean who nods.

"Seems you fools are nothing more then all bark and no bite." A female voice said.

"Huh?" Sean said before someone stepped from behind Hephaestus. She had White skin Red hair and green eyes wearing what most would called silver scale metal bikini.

"Sonja?" Sean asked looking at another of his lovers who smiled at him while Laurel glared at her. (Red Sonja people!)

"Another one? How many do you have? Honestly?" Kenobi asked.

"Again you wouldn't believe me." Sean said.

"Why is this savage here?" Laurel asked annoyed while she glared at her.

"Watch your mouth woman." Sonja said.

"Seems you two are afraid of two pathetic...AHHHHH!" Connolly screamed in pain as he pointed at Hephaestus who grabbed his hand and crushed it.

"Who's the pathetic one now?" Hephaestus asked.

"About fucking time." Sean laughed.

"Even if he is one of the oldest members I demand you release him at once!" Laurel yelled before Sonja punched her down.

"Be quiet." Sonja said as Peter drew a gun before Sean grabbed him by the throat choking him.

"That was a bad move." Sean said strangling him.

"Enough." Mace said as Sean dropped him before Hephaestus let Connolly's hand go who moaned in pain.

"You three are no longer welcomed here and I'll inform the guards to make sure you can never come back unless you have special permission." Sean said.

"You can't do that." Peter said before a faint growling was heard making him look and saw Zilla glaring at them before unleashing a loud roar at them making them cower.

"He says otherwise. MOVE!" Sean yelled before they left reluctantly.

"Somehow I very much doubt this is the last we've seen of them." Kenobi said.

"Agreed. In the meantime I have to get back to working on the Bomb." Sean said.

Later

"I'm starting to see why you hate these three in particular." Tarkin said reading their files as Sean worked on the Bomb.

"Almost everyone hates them minus Norris and his men and a few other idiots in the military." Sean said.

"I assume another person you hate the most is Parker Selfridge." Tarkin said. (A reminder he's from Avatar 2009)

"You should know that by now considering what he tried to pull on Pandora." Sean said.

"Oh I know however I recall him saying you had an issue with him involving something. So I did some digging and found out what that is." Tarkin said making him face him. "Deepwater Horizon." Sean said making Sean nod.

"Yeah. That whole event was his fault because he couldn't be patient and pushed executives who were greedy into drilling too damn early." Sean said. (You can expect a flashback chapter regarding that event in this story later on)

However suddenly a Space Bridge opened up before a few gun ships flew in.

"Those must be the Relics Yukari found." Tarkin said as they approached them.

"How many did you find?" Sean asked.

"At least seven temples worth of Relics." Heavy said pulling a box out.

"What do we have here?" Sean asked opening it up before chuckling. "Oh these might help out." Sean said showing 12 objects each that had a different animal on them.

"Rocks?" Heavy asked.

"Hardly." Sean said taking one that had dragon symbol on it before tossing it to him. "Aim at that wrecked Clone tank." Sean said pointing to a wrecked tank that was being stripped for spare parts.

"Uh ok." Heavy said doing just that before a burst of fire came out of it and destroyed the tank making him widen his eyes in shock before chuckling. "Permission to keep this sir?" Heavy asked grinning.

"Hold that thought." Sean said taking it before placing it back inside before his hands glowed and a white mist hit the box before vanishing. "There, incase you end up losing it under any circumstances it'll come back in this box for you to reclaim it or for the next wielder." Sean said handing it back to him.

"Let me see." Fives said looking inside before pulling out with a Pig. "How's this gonna help?" Fives asked looking at the tank before his eyes glowed and hit it with Heat Beam eyes like the Triplets. "Oh this is mine." Fives said grinning.

"What are these exactly?" Tarkin asked holding one with the Dog.

"Ever heard of the Chinese Zodiac? Well these are the Talismans with their individual powers. 12 animals so 12 powers. Though not all of these are perfect for combat like the Monkey, Rat, Sheep and Tiger." Sean said. (From Jackie Chan Adventures)

However he spotted another Talisman inside that was not part of the set. One that had a skull with flames on it making him grin.

"I thought you said there was only 12?" Tarkin asked.

"This is not part of the set." Sean said before it merged with him. "But I'm keeping this one." Sean said before opening the next one. "Oh now this is something real good." Sean said pulling out a pair of glowing Gems. "The eyes of Horus. Giving the wielder perfect vision and enhanced sight. Not exactly for regular troops though." Sean said putting them back. (From Gods Of Egypt)

"Could be useful for long range snipers." Tarkin said.

"Maybe." Sean said opening the next box showing what looked like a red jeweled heart making him smirk. "The Heart of Osiris. Has the power over all the lands as well as great inner power." Sean said inspecting it. (Also from Gods of Egypt)

"Most of these seem to be Egyptian." Tarkin said.

"The Talismans are Chinese the other two are Egypt design. You'll find Relics in every nation, Country and so on during the ancient days of the Human race. These were created by god of their very name. It was...A reward for their years of service to peace." Sean said.

"I take not all gods exactly enjoyed the concept of peace." Tarkin said.

"Nope. Gods like Ares and Set hated peace and enjoyed war." Sean said before opening the next box revealing what looked like Multi Colored wings. "The Wings of Nephthys the goddess of protection of Egypt. She always praised the clan in ancient times for their beliefs." Sean said. (Same series)

"Any chance we could use these?" Tarkin asked.

"I think so. I just need to find a proper wielder for them." Sean said before opening the next. "Now this one is definitely perfect for the war." Sean said pulling out a staff made of gold. "The Staff of Ra himself. Capable of destroying almost anything in sight." Sean said as Rey walked in. (Same again)

"Whats all this?" Rey asked.

"Relics from the temples Yukari uncovered." Sean said before an alert came up. "Oh what now?" Sean asked before Echo appeared.

"Sir, we have intruders outside the lab. One A large individual with a huge Hammer." Echo said.

"Hammer? Wait does this Hammer have a dragon symbol on it?" Sean asked.

"Yeah." Echo said.

"Let them in." Sean said before the doors opened up before one large individual appeared.

"It's been a long time Kruger."

"Shao Kahn." Sean said looking at Mileena's father and the leader of the Kahn clan. (Shao Kahn from Mortal Kombat 11. Normally I like the MK9 versions better but in this case you can't deny this new looks suits him way better)

Appearing behind him was a man with glowing eyes and straw hat.

"Raiden." Sean said speaking to the Shaolin clan leader. (From Mortal Kombat 9)

"I has been some time." Raiden said.

"I already know why your here. Saki came by the temple and told me Palpatine called for all the clans to convince them to join the war effort. I told him already the clans won't join as a whole until a new king is selected." Sean said.

"Indeed. Though this is not the first time he's asked. But now all the clans are coming to Coruscant to discuss the matter. Most will no doubt only send a small few of their best warriors." Raiden said before he looked down seeing the Relics.

"Relics?" Shao Kahn asked.

"Admiral Thrawn made a good point on making sure Relics like these were not in the Open. The best place for them right now is here on Coruscant in the Jedi Temple Vaults if they are far too dangerous." Sean said as Rey opened one up.

"Whats this?" Rey asked holding what looked like a Golden Talisman with a green Jewel in the center making Raiden narrow his eyes before taking it.

"This is something that no one should have period." Raiden said.

"That is the Amulet of Shinnok the Fallen Elder god. Years ago he tried to dominate the entire world with an army of the undead. The same magic Abigor uses now. He was imprisoned within that very amulet and he can never come back." Sean said before opening the last box that had a black vase inside.

"A vase?" Tarkin asked.

"Nope." Sean said breaking it before inside was a Severed head with strange markings on the head along with two horns and glowing eyes.

"A head? Thats strange." Rey said.

"Strange is natural my dear." The head said.

"AHHHH!" Rey screamed jumping back making Sean chuckle before holding the head up.

"Mimir? Right?" Sean asked. (Mimir from God of War)

"Ah the youngest son of Draco Kruger. Figures his own son is freeing me from the prison his own father put me in...Though I can't say I didn't deserve it." Mimir said.

"What exactly did you do to deserve this?" Tarkin asked.

"Long story. Inside that vase I could see practically everything that happened on Earth from the moment I was placed inside to now. I have to say I'm surprised Abigor turned on the world like that. He was always kind and caring to others." Mimir said.

"People change." Sean said attaching him to his side. "He'll be useful from time to time." Sean said.

"Ay." Mimir said before an alert came up.

"Now what?" Sean asked before Plo appeared in hologram form. "Please tell me the Xenomorphs didn't overrun your position?" Sean asked if not begged.

"No. Our location is still secure. However we've encountered new threats." Plo said.

"Oh yeah?" Sean asked before a new large machine was shown making Sean narrow his eyes.

"These new machines nearly over Ran our position but thankfully Ashi and Mercer held them back before something else attacked." Plo said showing large giants that were clearly ice based.

"The machines I already know their earth based on an old project I shut down." Sean said.

"Oh?" Tarkin asked.

"Their called Sentinels. Originally the idea was to use them as Police when regarding Mutants if they ever got out of control." Sean said. (Picture them from X men Days of Future past before they got a huge upgrade that changed their skin to fight any mutant)

"I assume this is because of some incident." Tarkin said.

"More or less. A man named Trask asked for my help in designing them. At the time I thought he was just being cautious since it never hurt to be prepared. Then I learned his true objectives. He wanted to wipe out all Mutants since he saw them as a threat to the human race." Sean said.

"How so?" Plo asked.

"He thought the Human race was meant to be the dominant species and didn't like competition." Mimir said making Plo notice the head.

"Long story on this." Sean said knowing what he was gonna ask. "I killed Trask and destroyed his research that was about 10 years ago today. Didn't want anyone else copying his work and mine. This has Grid written all over it." Sean said.

"And these new enemies?" Rey asked.

"Frost giants from another world. One of my allies has been at odds with them for years centuries even. I don't understand. How is Dooku finding them?" Sean asked. (Frost Giants from Thor 2011)

"You did erase your navigation records correct?" Tarkin asked.

"Of course I did and my fuel records." Sean said having been very carful about that.

"Hmm? Your Sabre is technically unique right?" Tarkin asked.

"It was one of a kind back then. What about it?" Sean asked.

"What if they were following it's energy trail. Since it's so unique back then it's energy signature would be easy to track before it became more common in the UNSC's Air and space forces." Tarkin said.

"Hmm. Thats a possibility. But why are the enemies I made only showing up first?" Sean asked.

"I believe their sending in agents to determine your allies and your enemies. Your allies they leave alone because they don't want the Republic to gain more military assets and your enemies they ask for their help." Tarkin said.

"It's a possibility lad." Mimir said.

"Hmm. I suppose it is." Sean said.

"So what now?" Rey asked.

"Well, I have no choice I gotta ask another of my allies the ones in particular that deal with frost Giants for help." Sean said leaving.

2 days Later

After Sean had contacted yet another of his allies the invasion of Malastare had begun. Sean along with his apprentice and Mace Windu and Shao Kahn who came as an observer arrived on the planet.

Currently the group was at the Palace with Doge Urus the leader of the Dugs as they viewed a large invasion force descending on the palace.

Rex, Heavy and Price were on the front lines as the Separatist army approached which was mostly machines droids, Revs, Drones and the new Sentinels.

"That is a lot of droids." Heavy said.

"I've seen worse. Remember Geonosis?" Price asked.

"Fair enough." Heavy said.

Back at the palace

"Thats one huge army." Mimir said.

"It's not even a fraction of their army honestly." Sean said.

"I won't allow my people to become Separatists slaves." Doge Urus said to Palpatine who was in Hologram form.

"I assure you, Doge Urus, that will not happen. Our Supreme commander has stated only machines will be effected by the blast hence why the transformers and Terminators are not on the front lines here." Palpatine said.

"Yes, Anything living will not be harmed. I took the liberty of putting this bomb through various simulations of every probable outcome." Sean said.

"It's the improbable that concerns me." Mace said.

"Hey I was against using this thing as much as you were but the Senate went over my head. All we can do now is watch." Sean said.

"The Separatists are moving forward." Shao Kahn said.

"HERE THEY COME!" Woods yelled as both sides started blasting each other before Heavy took out the Talisman and aimed at one tank and destroyed it in one hit.

"Oh I love this thing." Heavy said laughing before firing again.

"These Talismans certainly have great power." Mace said.

"Oh if only you knew. They actually belonged..." Mimir said.

"Quiet head." Sean said.

"Aw." Mimir said.

Fives took out the Pig Talisman before blasting a large amount of droids with heat beam eyes.

"Jetfire your up." Sean said as Jetfire with the bomb below him flew at the Separatists with a large force in the air.

"Remind me again why am I carrying this?" Jetfire asked.

"You drew the short straw." Sean joked.

"Very funny. Approaching drop zone." Jetfire said as he and Oddball flew to the target zone.

"Stay on target." Oddball said. (To my Loyal Guest to answer your question Oddball is a clone who's usually seen in air and space battles)

"Remember you only got on shot." Sean said.

"BOMBS AWAY!" Jetfire yelled dropping it. "FALL BACK!" Jetfire yelled as he and the others in the air flew away as it neared the enemy.

"Uh oh." one droid said running away before.

BOOM!

A large explosion took place where it hit forcing many of the droids back before the main weapon activated sending a electric blast that shut them all down and all the tanks the Republic had.

"INCOMING!" Sean yelled as it hit them.

"I'm losing my..." Palpatine tried to say before his hologram shut down.

"That was unpleasant." Mimir said.

"Argh." Sean said shaking his head as his helmet shut down before taking it off before seeing the enemy was shut off.

"Most impressive." Shao Kahn said before a sinkhole appeared.

"The ground is sinking!" Mace said as many of their troops went down with it.

"Ok that I was not expecting." Sean said.

Soon enough the troops took out what remained of the enemy forces and the machines that were trying to turn back on.

"The Separatists have been wiped out by the bomb but it accidentally created a sinkhole." Sean said to Palpatine in hologram form.

"And the Dugs? Have they signed the treaty?" Palpatine asked.

"No, chancellor, the treaty must be passed by the council." Doge Urus said.

"We need that treaty signed so we can gain access to the fuel reserves here. Without it, our armies shall be vulnerable." Palpatine said.

"I will do my best." Doge Urus said before the transmission ended.

"Heavy just reported in. Says the Search party failed to check in." Rex said.

"Figures. I'll make sure the treaty is signed. You and Rey look for the others in the sink hole." Sean said to Mace.

"Agreed." Mace said as the two left.

Arriving in the sinkhole a gunship landed.

"Split up. If you see anything, contact me." Mace said as the group split up.

As Mace walked in one direction he activated his lightsaber seeing hand prints on the wall making him raise an eyebrow before seeing a clone helmet which he picked up.

"General, we found them!" Echo said making him rush to them seeing a small few survivors.

"What happened down here?" Mace asked.

"General, theres something down here with us, and it's not seppies." A clone said.

"Calm yourself trooper. Heavy, Rex, Fives come with me. The rest of you get these men to the surface." Mace said before pulling out his communicator. "Sean, something strange is going on down here." Mace said.

"Define strange exactly?" Sean asked.

"I don't know but something is down here with us." Mace said.

"Might be a Xenomorph since there was a couple dozen during the charge." Sean said.

"Maybe." Mace said.

"I don't see anything." Heavy said.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Mace said before the ground shook. (Every fucking time they say that something bad does happen! Stop saying it!)

"Now what?" Rex asked before something came out of the rubble revealing it to be a large scaled creature with an arm on the back before roaring at them.

"What was that?" Sean asked on comms.

"I think we just found our creature down here." Mace said before Rey jumped out and tried to strike it with her lightsaber but it just bounced off.

"What?" Rey asked in shock before a space bridge opened up and they escaped.

"What was that?" Fives asked as Sean inspected the hole seeing the creature.

"Well, thats new. Never seen anything like that before. I wonder what it is." Sean said curious.

"That thing, it is a Zillo beast. They once roamed Malastare devouring our ancestors. When the Dugs started harvesting the fuel in the planet's core they were killed off. They are supposed to be extinct." Doge Urus said.

"Apparently not." Sean said.

Later

The Dugs outside were attacking the Zillo beast making it roar as all they did was piss them off making Sean and Mace narrow their eyes before going to find Doge Urus.

"His weakness." Doge Urus said to his council before they walked in making him hide something.

"The hell are you guys doing?" Sean asked.

"It is an internal matter Jedi. None of your concern." Doge Urus said before Paduk and a few others walked in.

"Your men are killing a unique life Form." Mace said.

"It is a dangerous blood thirsty monster. Did you forget that it tried to kill you?" Doge Urus asked.

"It was under attack. It had lived peacefully below the surface for all these years." Mace said.

"Until you unleashed it with your bomb!" Doge Urus yelled.

"You asked for us to use that thing to save your planet." Sean said.

"To save our fuel for you to buy." Doge Urus said.

"Why would we buy from you when we have our own fuel thats twice as powerful?" Paduk asked.

"YOU WHAT!" Doge Urus yelled.

"Nice going Paduk." Sean said glaring at him.

"I thought he knew." Paduk said shrugging.

"You will cease your productions at once! Until you do there will be no treaty." Doge Urus said leaving.

"Great. We did this for nothing." Sean said as they left.

After contacting the Chancellor they showed him the beast.

"How Remarkable. I have never seen anything like it." Palpatine said.

"We recommend transporting it off world to a safe location." Sean said.

"And the Dugs? What do they think?" Palpatine asked.

"They want to kill it but we might have a problem with them now. Doge Urus knows about the Synthetic Energon and is demanding we shut down all production and buy from him." Sean said.

"We couldn't possibly shut down our new and valuable fuel supply. Try to negotiate with them to sign the treaty. As for this creature." Palpatine tried to say.

"Actually theres one more thing. Rey said her lightsaber couldn't even cut through the scales which is almost impossible when something isn't enhanced by magic. If we were to study it we may discover the source of it's invulnerability." Sean said.

"An Impenetrable armor?" Palpatine asked impressed by it.

"But it means getting the creature off world." Mace said.

"Do you have a plan commander?" Palpatine asked.

"Hmm." Sean said studying the creature.

"Why not make the Dugs think it's dead?" Shao Kahn asked leaning on the wall.

"Go on." Sean said.

"There appears to be gaps in the scales." Shao Kahn said.

"Stun cannons could knock it out if enough concentrated fire was placed on it." Sean said.

"Then by all means do what you must. If we can't secure a treaty with the Dugs the very least we can do is secure this creature." Palpatine said.

Later

A large number of tanks drove to the crater where Doge Urus and his forces were at before they got outside.

"Hmph I'm glad you finally see things our way Jedi. But your a fool if you think your weapons will even scratch the Zillo beast." Doge Urus said.

"These are no ordinary weapons the beast will be no match for them." Sean said.

"Maybe True but our way is already proven." Doge Urus said.

"Your way?" Mace asked.

"Open the Valve!" Doge Urus said before his men started turning valves sending in the fuel where the beast was making it roar.

"Our fuel is deadly to the beast. It killed them in the past it will kill this one now." Doge Urus said arrogantly.

"You do realize it's just gonna climb out right?" Sean asked.

"What?" Doge Urus asked before it did indeed climb out.

"I swear these people are idiots." Sean said as they went inside.

"I'm starting to agree." Mace said.

"Fire!" Sean said as every tank fired on the Zillo beast making it roar.

"Remember we want it alive." Mace said.

"Cannons are set to stun not kill. It'll be fine." Sean said as the tanks pulled back to avoid the beast.

"It's getting tired." Woods said in one of the tanks.

"Keep up the assault." Paduk said before it roared into the air before falling down out cold.

"See? I told you it would work." Sean said making Mace smirk.

Shao Kahn observed from the Palace and grinned.

"Your father would be impressed boy." Shao Kahn said.

Soon everyone was back in the palace.

"Now that the beast has been dealt with I assume we can have a treaty?" Palpatine asked Doge Urus who glared.

"No. Not until you cease your Fuel productions and buy ours...Plus I want something else...Her." Doge Urus said pointing at Rey who widened her eyes.

"Excuse me?" Rey asked in shock.

"I would like her as slave. She would look nice with very little..." Doge Urus tried to say before he gasped as he was being choked by the force by Sean who glared at him.

"You have just crossed a fucking line." Sean said punching him in the face knocking him out. "The next time you want help from the Separatist you are on you're fucking own." Sean said as they left.

Later

After the incident with Doge Urus the Republic forces arrived back at Coruscant with the Zillo Beast.

"You think you can actually make armor similar to the creature?" Mace asked.

"I've made plenty of things in the past that others would consider impossible. But for now I need to study the creature before making any plans for any armor which will most likely be limited to space cruisers like Infinity and the Avenger since no army should be too powerful incase of a Coup." Sean said.

"I agree." Mace said before they arrived at the main labs where Palpatine and a few others were waiting for them before they got off a gunship.

"Sir." Sean said as he looked at the creature.

"Such size...Such power." Palpatine said.

"What is that?"

Sean turned and saw two people from the same clan as Raiden.

"Liu Kang and Kung Lao." Sean said. (Both from Mortal Kombat 9)

"Ah I see you know them. Raiden said these two would be fine warriors to help in the war effort." Palpatine said pleased.

"Yup. Anyway I'll see what I can learn from the Zillo beast if I can make a special armor with it." Sean said as he went to the labs with Liu Kang and Kung Lao. "So when are the other clans arriving?" Sean asked.

"Most likely in a couple days. With so many clans it takes time to make preparations for them to leave." Liu Kang said.

"I still say the Chancellor is asking for a lot. The clans haven't been in a war since the last one on Earth." Kung Lao said.

"I agree but you can't blame him considering what we can do." Sean said.

"It's not just the clans he's gathering. He's also requested Mutant divisions and other groups on Earth." Kung Lao said.

"What?" Sean asked skeptical. "First I've heard of it." Sean said before the Zillo beast was secured. "We'll talk about this later I have work to do ." Sean said as they left.

'The hell is that old man thinking?' Sean thought before getting on a lift to observe the creature as blood was being taken making it growl before it stopped.

"Easy big guy." Sean said as he scanned the body of the Zillo beast as the Chancellor arrived on a lift. "The scales are incredibly light and near indestructible. If I could find a way to replicate that on armor and ships it would make things easy for us." Sean said.

"And what is stopping you?" Palpatine asked.

"We would need to remove the scales. Not exactly easy and painful." Sean said.

"Would it not be more simple to kill the beast?" Palpatine asked making him frown behind his helmet.

"Kill it? Are you sure?" Mas asked.

"I'm gonna have to reject that proposal since there are more benefits to keeping it alive then killing it." Sean said.

"Oh? And what those benefits be?" Palpatine asked.

"By keeping it alive the last of its kind we gain support from the people showing that all life is precious in the eyes of the Republic. Learning its secrets that could prove vital if it stays alive. But killing it the last of its kind would have backlash and lose support." Sean said making him chuckle.

"You truly do think of everything in advance in such a short time my boy. Maybe one day you'll succeed me as the leader of the Republic completely." Palpatine said making him scoff in amusement.

"No thanks. I prefer being on the front lines. I'll let you know if I find anything helpful on the Zillo beast but it will take time but as the old saying goes patience is a virtue." Sean said as Palptine left with a grin on his face.

"I do not like that man." Mimir said.

"Yeah he's suspicious I'll admit." Sean said before another Space Bridge opened up inside before another Gun ship appeared. "Must be more Relics." Sean said as Tarkin and Thrawn appeared.

"We only found one Relic right now since our main focus is on the meeting regarding the clans of Earth." Tarkin said before placing a large crate on a table.

"What do we have here?" Sean asked before opening it up.

"Oh my." Mimir said before Sean took two large blades out that that were attached to chains.

"the Blades of Chaos." Sean said inspecting them. "Forged in the depths of Hades. Once wielded by a powerful warrior of Greece. The Ghost of Sparta." Sean said. (Picture them from God of War 2018 and with the final upgrade)

"I assume theres a story behind this title?" Thrawn asked.

"Indeed. During the ancient days of Greece a Spartan General who's leadership won countless battles was up against a force that outmatched his own. He made a choice that cost him dearly...He called the God of War Ares to save him pledging his life to him. And Ares did save him and rescued his new warrior but a sword and shield was not enough." Mimir said.

"Which is where these come in." Tarkin said.

"Yes but the chains were burned into his skin never to be removed. For years he did his master's bidding doing many horrifying acts that did not even phase him even slightly. But then one day he led an attack on a village that worshiped the Goddess Athena and attacked the temple inside...But there was two people there that he never meant to kill...His wife and daughter." Mimir said.

"Hmm?" Thrawn said.

"Ares wanted to make his warrior so powerful nothing would hold him back...So he placed them in that temple as a final test...But there was one thing Ares did not expect...Draco himself." Mimir said.

"I take it he was not pleased by this." Thrawn said.

"Not at all. He lashed out at Ares and beat him within an inch of his life and Zeus promised his son would never cause trouble again. As for his warrior who finally began to regret every action he had taken. Draco's wife cast a curse on him as punishment for his greatest sin. She made him immortal...Unable to die and was cursed with the memories of what he had done. And the blades were taken away from him as he left his home never seen again." Mimir said.

"I assume the clan kept track of him?" Tarkin asked.

"Yes, but asking for his help is what I would prefer as a last resort. We have plenty of powerful warriors are on our side." Sean said.

"I agree." Tarkin said.

Later

Sean after studying the Zillo beast headed for his penthouse to relax.

"I swear." Sean said.

"You look exhausted."

"Hmm?" Sean said turning seeing a woman with white skin honey blonde hair and Purple pink eyes. "Erina?" Sean asked seeing one of his civilian lovers who smiles at him. (Erina Nakiri from Food Wars. To My Loyal Guest regarding your question from Total Drama Goddess regarding the series yes I do plan to make a story of Food Wars in the future)

"Long time no see." Erina said.

"On please tell me you're not gonna lash out at me? Temari already did that." Sean said making her giggle.

"Nah. Being in the war is punishment enough. None of us are here to hurt." Erina said.

"Us?" Sean asked before six others showed up. The first had white skin and both purple hair and eyes wearing a Chinese dress. The second had tan skin short blond hair and turquoise eyes with denim shorts and a white bra with red flames. The third had short silver hair and red eyes. The forth had white skin fuchsia hair and orange eyes. The fifth had white skin purple hair and blue eyes. The final had brown skin long black hair and brown eyes wearing more Village like clothes.

"Miyoko, Ikumi, Alice, Ryoko, Saeko and Chel." Sean said. (The first four are from Food wars. Saeko from High School of the Dead and Chel from the Road to El dorado)

"Hey hon." Ikumi said grinning.

"Come on you need to relax." Alice said dragging him in before he sat down on the couch before turning on the TV to watch a movie.

"You look exhausted what happened?" Chel asked rubbing his shoulders.

"Ah. The Chancellor is trying to convince the clans of Earth to join the war effort despite the fact I told him of the traditions that only a king can tell them to do so." Sean said.

"Well, you can't blame him. Everyone knows what the clans are capable of." Saeko said as the others were making dinner.

"True enough. Still until a king is selected the best he can hope for are the clans sending in some of their best warriors." Sean said.

Next Day

"Finally." Sean said as the newest giant machines were completed. Mecha Godzilla 2 and 3. (Mecha Godzilla 2 with the laser guns on the shoulders and Mecha Godzilla 3 from Godzilla Tokyo SOS with the Rocket Launchers on the shoulder and laser guns on the arms while also having the Absolute zero weapon)

"Now those are some nice toys." Rex said grinning.

"I do try. So how's your talisman doing?" Sean asked making him pull out the Ox Talisman and grinned.

"I think we have a better chance of ending this war with Relics like this." Rex said before a group of clones were taking Shinok's amulet away. "Where are they taking that?" Rex asked.

"To the Jedi temple. Mace agreed certain relics like that should be placed there. That thing is way too dangerous." Sean said.

"Thats underselling it if you ask me." Mimir said.

"Too bad. Probably could have been useful like the Talismans." Rex said.

"Difference between them and that...Those don't have an entity inside it." Sean said walking away.

"Wait what?" Rex asked following him.

"Didn't you read the report on it? Someone evil is inside that thing like a prison. It's the only place they could contain him since he was too dangerous." Sean said before another door opened up showing what looked like a large train was moving out.

"When you put it that way." Rex said before an alert came up.

"What is it?" Sean asked.

"The clans are finally assembled at the Senate. I suggest you get here to attend." Tarkin said.

"Right." Sean said before opening a space bridge to the senate.

A large variety of clans had been assembled in the Senate building with every Senator in the room hoping to convince them to join the war effort to end the war between them and the Separatists sooner. But not just clans were assembled here. Organizations like the Mutant Factions and military groups and scientists were also assembled to hear the Chancellor.

"I am very pleased you could all make it here for this meeting." Palpatine said while Burtoni glared at Sean who sat with Weyland.

"You've asked us repeatedly to join the war effort on multiple occasions." Sindel the Leader of the Ednian clan and mother of Kitana said. (Mortal Kombat 9)

"But of course. Our Supreme Commander's clan has been a large help to the war even in short numbers as more members come out of the shadows to make amends for what Abigor has done. I believe with your help we can end it even sooner and finally see peace." Palpatine said. (Sure)

"With respect Chancellor, we would like nothing more then to end this war as we did the last one on Earth. However we cannot since the clans are bound by sacred laws Draco Kruger put in place." Raiden said.

"And what exactly are those laws?" A senator asked.

"No clan may send in their full power in any war unless the King says so." Baraka said leader of the Tarkatan clan. (Mortal Kombat 9)

"And those rules are not so easily broken." Reptile said leader of the Saurian clan (Mortal Kombat 9)

"Surely there must be some loopholes." Mas said.

"No. Draco thought of everything in advance for a reason." Kotal Said Leader of the Osh-Tekk Clan. (Mortal Kombat 11)

"At the very least we can send our best warriors to support the Republic." Sub-Zero said Leader of the Lin Kuei clan. (Mortal Kombat 9)

"Why should we ask for the help of freaks?" Burtoni asked finally speaking up.

"Senator we talked about this." Palpatine said not happy about her outburst.

"No I am sick of us depending on freaks of nature. Especially him!" Burtoni said pointing at Sean who rolled his eyes.

"What you still think your clones are more then enough to deal with the billions of troops Dooku has? Your more delusional then I thought." Sean said making her growl.

"Your clones alone would never stand against an army like this." Scorpion said leader of the Shirai Ryu clan. (Mortal Kombat 9)

"I do not need to hear that from a freak like you." Burtoni said.

"Freaks are we?"

Burtoni looked up seeing a large man who looked less human.

"Tarakudo." Sean said looking at the leader of the Shadowkahn clan. (Jackie Chan Adventures)

"Funny the Senate is requesting for our help but you clearly are against it. Because you've been consumed by Greed." Tarakudo said making her glare.

"Ain't that the truth." Sean said making most laugh.

"QUIET! You insolent brat!" Burtoni yelled.

"Senator please thats enough." Palpatine said.

"Why should we listen to these freaks of nature or this boy. Who's own father couldn't keep him safe." Burtoni said making Sean frown behind his helmet. "You all claim your king was all powerful and wise and yet...He couldn't stop one of his own from killing him and his wife. And his weak and pathetic son was left to suffer at the hands of one he thought he could trust. Left alone like the mistake he was." Burtoni said making Sean tighten his fists.

"How dare you!" Kotal said glaring at her.

"Who do you think you are?" Sindel yelled.

"I speak the truth. Anything to say about that SITH?" Burtoni asked smugly before he slowly took off his helmet and she widened her eyes seeing his eyes were sickly yellow without the slits making Palpatine grin inward seeing the eyes of the Sith in him. (Uh oh)

'Excellent.' Sidious thought in approval of his future apprentice.

"You...Have just signed your death warrant." Sean said holding out his left hand before blasting her with force lightning making her scream in pain.

"Thats enough." Irons said.

"Not this time." Sean said as he continued to harm her as she screamed in pain before she was pulled to his stand and looked her in the eye. "I warned you if you mouthed off again I would kill you. I'm a man of my word." Sean said before choking her with the force. "I can stand a lot before I do something like this but what you just said was over the line. I hope your replacement is far more open minded and kinder then you are." Sean said before her neck was snapped killing her. (Can't say she didn't deserve that since no one liked her period)

"Good riddance." Goro said leader of the Shokan Clan. (Mortal Kombat 9)

"You really must keep your senators in line Chancelor if you wish for our support." Maddara Uchiha said leader of the Uchiha clan one of the oldest allies of the kruger Clan. (Yeah Yeah I know he's a major bad guy but this one is different due to certain events changing so keep that in mind)

Sean sighed before his eyes returned to their forest green color and shook his head.

"Get this corpse out of my sight." Sean said to Senate Commandos.

"Yes, sir." One said as they carried the dead and cruel senator out.

"I assure you that will not happen again. I understand your traditions and I absolutely respect them. However all of you could end this war possibly in less then a year with all your powers and gifts." Palpatine said.

"We don't disagree but until a new king is selected we cannot join the war as a whole." Shao Kahn said.

"What would it take for all of you to select a new king?" Mas asked making them all look at one another.

"The Death of Julius Blood." Arthur Curry AKA Aqua Man the leader of Atlantis said. (Aqua Man 2018 I love the animated versions of DC and Marvel Characters and all but this one was THE best yet)

"Why him specifically?" Organa asked.

"You didn't tell them did you?" Madara asked Sean who sighed.

"As everyone here knows he's 2000 years old. In those 2000 years he's slaughtered millions of people including clan members like mine. If a new king was to be selected he or she would have to kill him." Sean said.

"And a new king or queen would be selected by this?" Palpatine asked.

"Indeed." T'challa of Wakanda said.(From the Black Panther Movie)

"I see." Palpatine said grinning inside making a plan.

Soon enough the meeting came to an end for now.

"That went well." Sean said to Liu Kang and Kung Lao.

"I didn't expect you to kill her like that. Though I can't say she didn't deserve that." Kung Lao said.

"I just wish I did it sooner. She's always been mouthing off and I had good enough reasons to kick her out of office." Sean said.

"And yet you waited because your patient."

Sean turned seeing a girl who had white skin onyx hair and eyes and was about a year younger then Sean.

"Sarada?" Sean asked making her grin. This was Sarada Uchiha the daughter of Madara Uchiha.

"What didn't expect to see me here?" Sarada asked approaching him.

"I seem to recall you hate Politics and couldn't stomach them much less observe it." Sean said.

"That hasn't changed. Come on lets get out of here I hate this place." Sarada said as the four left.

Meanwhile

"You want me to launch an invasion on Coruscant with the Red Scorpions leading?" Dooku asked his master.

"I need the clans of Earth to become fully part of the Republic for my plans to destroy the Jedi. However they will not join until a new king is selected because of the rules Draco Kruger put in place during his long reign as King." Sidious said.

"And you want Sean to become that next King by killing Blood?" Dooku asked.

"His death will lead us closer to destroying the Republic and making an empire so powerful nothing will stand in our way of not only controlling the galaxy but the entire universe." Sidious said.

"I understand my lord. I will begin at once." Dooku said ending his transmission. "Well, my young friend you are about to become even more powerful then you could realize." Dooku said with a grin.

Meanwhile

"Very impressive." Liu Kang said seeing the large war machines being built or designed.

"I spar no expense." Sean said before the Zillo beast roared loudly.

"Shouldn't you let that thing go?" Kung Lao asked.

"Eventually once we discover the secret to it's near invulnerability. Right now we can't since it's only been here for a day." Sean said.

"I assume the Chancellor wanted it here?" Sarada asked.

"He originally wanted me to kill it to speed things along but I refused and brought up the benefits to keeping it alive since it is the last of its kind." Sean said making her frown.

"That makes me suspicious." Sarada said.

"Join the club." Mimir said making them notice the head on his side.

"Wait a minute...Mimir?" Sarada asked.

"Right on the mark little sister." Mimir said.

"I thought he was in a temple your father placed him in." Kung Lao said.

"Admiral Thrawn made it a point that we can't leave relics out in the open so Yukari started locating them and bringing them back here. We have a few so far." Sean said.

"Good point." Liu Kang said.

Later

"Ah." Sean said as he laid on the couch in his home as the others were relaxing and eating.

"You look exhausted."

Sean looked and saw a woman a few years older then him. She had spiky brown hair with white skin with two red marks on her cheeks and black slitted eyes. She was also dressed in the same gear as Rias.

"Hello Tsume." Sean said looking at the Heir of the Inuzuka Clan. (From Naruto since she's one of my favorite characters in that series and she's only seen in a few episodes)

"You look like hell. My dad told me what happened to that long neck bitch. Surprised you didn't kill her sooner." Tsume said sitting next to him.

"Ah. I enjoyed watching her fail so badly that I kept her around but that comment she made about my dad crossed the line." Sean said before Erina brought him some food. "Thanks Erina." Sean said taking a bite.

"Honestly the Chancellor is asking for too much." Erina said.

"I don't disagree but at the same time I get where he's coming from. The clans have great power that could end this war even sooner." Sean said before an alert came up. "What is it?" Sean asked.

"We may have a situation regarding the Separatists." Tarkin said making him sigh.

"I'll be right there." Sean said.

Later

"Our Outpost on Pandora has been monitoring the Separatist fleets. A large number of them have pulled out of certain areas." Thrawn said.

"Where they going?" Sean asked.

"Thats the thing their all meeting at one point in large numbers. What could they be up to?" Tarkin questioned.

"Hmm." Sean said before alerts showed up. "Oh what now?" Sean asked before the power went out.

"Thats not good." Makarov said before it came online again.

"The barrier is down." Shockwave said before multiple amounts of Space Bridges opened up both on the ground and in space.

"Oh crap." Sean said as Separatists forces arrived before the image of Julius blood appeared on the monitors.

"Citizens of the Republic your time has come. Today marks the end of your pathetic existence. For I Julius Blood have come to end you all." Julius said before his image ended.

"We got droids, Zin, Revs and every other ally of the Separatists planet side. We need to call back available fleets." Thrawn said.

"Give the order." Sean said as various portals appeared before the Kaiju appeared as well and roared into the air. "Send out the Titans and the Jaegers along with every war machine available." Sean said.

"Right away." Yularen said rushing out.

"This is a bold tactic. What are they up too?" Sean asked.

"Trying to tip the balance of the war by delivering a crippling blow." Tarkin said.

"No this feels different. Dooku is up to something and it has Sidious written all over it." Sean said.

Kong roared as he fought against a large number of Kaiju before tearing the mouth off one before throwing it into the air destroying a few fighters.

Gipsy Danger pulling out a blade stabbed on in the chest killing it before blasting the other.

At the Jedi temple the Frost Giants marched to the temple led by the Frost Giant Leader Laufey. (Again Thor 2011)

"So this is the temple of the great peace keepers." Laufey said before multiple Jedi rushed out.

"We know what you are. Frost giants." Kota said activating his lightsaber.

"You cannot hope to defeat all of us Jedi. No one can." Laufey said as his men were about to charge.

(Insert Thor kills the destroyer from Thor Soundtrack)

Suddenly a large beam of light hit the ground in front of the Temple.

"What?" Kota asked when a hammer flew and hit Laufey sending him backwards as he growled before a large army of warriors appeared.

One of which caught the hammer that flew back to his hand. He had blone hair with a beard and blue eyes.

"Need a hand?" He asked amused.

"Who are you?" Kota asked.

"Thor Of Asgard. Sean said you needed some help against the Frost Giants. We're here to help." Thor said before his warriors roared as they charged at the Frost Giants.

"Always surprising everyone." Kota said regarding his student.

(End song)

Meanwhile

"Ha! That hammer head always liked to make an entrance." Sean said amused.

"Our space forces need additional support. I recommend using our latest transport carrier." Tarkin said.

"Agreed. All fighters to the train ASAP." Sean said as a larger number of Pilots got inside a large train that was attached to what was known as the Max Solarzord. (CT7567Rules gave me this idea and I say it's perfect)

"Begin launch sequence." Tarkin said as the Max Solarzord started moving at quick speeds before a ramp came up and flew upwards into space.

Thrawn was on the Avenger fighting off against a large number of Separatist cruisers when the Super Train arrived before it opened up sending out a large space force.

"The Reinforcements have arrived. I recommend further testing our new weapons." Thrawn said.

"Agreed. It's coming back to the planet." Sean said seeing it fly down before they detached and the Max Solarzord transformed into a war machine half the size of a Jaeger while the Super Train transformed into a Super Train Megazord larger then a Jaeger.

Godzilla roared before blasting the Kaiju back before the Q-Rex rushed in and blasted some back.

"Unless we kill Blood this is never gonna end." Tarkin said before Sean looked down seeing the Relics.

"Uh Brother you might want to think this through." Mimir said.

"What?" Tarkin asked before seeing where he was looking. "Are you sure?" Tarkin asked.

"If you have any other ideas I'm open to suggestions. Blood has escaped death thousands of times. If want an edge...This is it." Sean said.

Meanwhile

The Senate was under full attack before Padme and Oola started blasting the Rev's.

"This is getting us nowhere." Oola said.

(Insert Jabari part 2 from Black Panther soundtrack)

As one of the Rev's was approaching them it was suddenly grabbed by Shao Kahn who growled.

"Witness the might of the clans of Earth first hand!" Shao Kahn yelled before crushing it with his bare hands before his war hammer appeared before smashing them.

Raiden blasted the Droids with lightning making them blow up before attacking the next group.

Baraka roared as he slashed through a large number of droids before Goro rushed through them with ease.

Sub-Zero blasted the droids with ice freezing them over before Scorpion slashed through them and blasted them with fire.

"Push through them." Madara yelled before rushing through a large number of Sentinels.

Julius blood was outside before his body began to change.

"It is time you see the true form of Blood." Julius said before his body began to change and took on the form of a monster. (Picutre Zorc Necrophades from the original Yugioh TV series)

"Oh boy." Kung Lao said stepping back.

" **Do you see now? This is my true power. And you are all nothing but ants** **beneath my feet!** " Blood thundered before a blast of energy hit him from behind making him roar in pain.

(End song and insert he commands the sea from Aqua man soundtrack)

"What was that?" Palpatine asked before a familiar roar was heard making Blood turn and growled seeing Sean on top of the Zillo beast with Ra's staff in hand before roaring into the air as lightning shot down from the skies hitting both him and his Star Saber.

"The Staff of Ra." Raiden said.

" **DIE!** " Blood yelled blasting them with purple energy before the wings of Nephthys appeared behind Sean and blocked the attack and protected both him and the Zillo Beast who roared loudly.

"Incredible." Palpatine said before the Zillo beast charged at Blood before forcing him back and bit off the snake like head coming out of his chest making him roar in pain before Sean's chest began to glow red showing the Heart of Osiris before the lands began to change and started attacking Blood at every corner making him roar in rage.

" **I will not be defeated by some brat of Draco!** " Blood yelled about to blast him again before Sean's eyes glowed showing the eyes of Horus before aiming at Blood's face and blasted him in the eye making him roar in pain.

"The eyes of Horus and the Heart of Osiris." Sindel said before the Staff glowed again before merging with Sean's star Saber turning the metal Gold before blasting Blood in the chest making him scream in pain as his body exploded and turned to his human form.

(End song and Enter king of the Monsters from Godzilla King of the Monsters 2019

The Zillo beast lowered it's head to let Sean down before walking to Blood who was tryin to crawl away before Sean took out the Amulet of Shinok.

"This is a one time deal for this one." Sean said before blasting Blood making him scream in pain.

"Ooh thats gotta hurt lad." Mimir said before Sean took out the Blades of Chaos.

"Come here!" Sean yelled throwing the blades at him before slamming him down multiple times as Sean's body began to glow using the heart of Osiris.

"MOVE BACK!" Goro yelled as he and everyone ran away.

"ARGH!" Blood screamed as a large burst of energy came from Sean's body before it melted away a large portion of the Senate leaving mostly rubble.

Sean emerged from the Ruble before holding up a badly burned Julius blood by the neck.

"You can't kill me. Even if you kill this body my soul will regenerate and take on a new form. I am Immortal." Blood said.

"Your soul is still vulnerable." Sean said.

"Please...That magic has been missing for 10,000 years." Blood said before the Talisman with the Flaming skull came to Sean's hand making him widen his eyes in fear.

"Not anymore." Sean said as his skin on his head burned off turning him into a flaming skull and roared into the air before glaring at him.

"This is not your Galaxy to rule...Orion shall rise again." Blood said.

"L **ook into my eyes. Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent...FEEL THEIR PAIN!** " Sean yelled making him scream as his soul was tormented by those he killed in his two thousand year life before his body was burned to ash and Sean roared into the air before turning human again as the Zillo Beast approached him before lowering its head down for Sean to pet him. "It's over big guy." Sean said before Shao Kahn and the other clan leaders approached him.

Thor and the others arrived seeing them surround him.

"What are they doing?" Ahsoka asked in concern about to rush in till Thor held her back.

"Wait." Thor said.

Shao Kahn approached Sean who narrowed his eyes before a grin appeared on Shao Kahn's face and actually bowed as did the other clans making him activate his dragons eyes before the Zillo beast roared into the air.

Palpatine watched from a distance and laughed sinisterly.

"Long Live the king." Palpatine said grinning.

Later

After Sean was named King of the clans every clan and other factions joined the war effort and turned the tide of the war indefinitely to the Republic's favor with their vast powers.

Currently right now Sean was meeting with Tarkin.

"I do not like how this turned out. Shortly after the meeting Blood shows up and you kill him making you the new king of the clans. And the chancellor becomes more powerful again." Tarkin said.

"Nor do I. It certainly confirms our suspicions that theres more going on in this war. Nevertheless the tide is now in our favor. Asgard has agreed to become part of the Republic's Military." Sean said before the Zillo beast started roaring loudly.

"What is it doing now?" Tarkin asked as they rushed outside seeing the beast shaking like crazy.

"What it doing?" Ahsoka asked.

"I have no idea." Sean said before the scales all fell off showing soft skin. "Oh. It's shedding." Sean said surprised by that.

"Shedding? Like a snake?" Tarkin asked.

"Guess it makes sense most animals shed their skin or fur during certain times." Sean said before an alert came up making him look. "And apparently He is actually a she. And pregnant. My best guess is this thing breeds Asexually. Which means it won't be the last of its kind anymore soon." Sean said.

"I see. Which means we don't have to worry about any backlash if she dies." Tarkin said pleased by this.

"And now we have the scales for further study. Maybe in a few months we can make an indestructible armor for our ships." Sean said.

 **Authors Note: MY GOD! This chapter has been kicking my ass! I** **struggled so bad because of it. Anyway so yeah Sean is now King of the Clans, Burtoni is finally dead since she mouthed off big time. Asgard is now part of the Republic and the Zillo Beast is alive and it's kind will flourish on a new world. I'd say this was a perfect chapter despite the wait. Now to my Most Loyal Guest regarding the Guard of the Treasure Vault the hell did you think was in there? I already told you there wasn't a Xeno earlier on. Everyone else approved of it. And yes now there are only ten members of the Red Scorpions left. I was gonna show the leader but then I decided to do that later on during a special chapter. Now Next Chapter is gonna be special. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. Review my loyal Fans! See ya! And sorry for the long wait.**


End file.
